Tell them I was still alive when you saw me
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: For the sake of her life, she had to forget... everything. Now, her birthright calls and all the pitfalls it entails. With the enemy that destroyed her family knocking on the gates, will Sakura prevail? Extremely Mature scenes and situations Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Tell them, I was still alive when you saw me.**

Time seemed to stop. There was no sound, no movement. Then slowly it started to filter back. Her breath sounded loud to her ears, and the thumping of her heart so strong she thought it would explode within her chest. Then came the thundering 'tick-tock' of the clock followed by the chirping of the birds in the tree outside her open window, all of it overwhelming to her ears when suddenly the rest of the world rushed back and hit her.

The noises from the street were consuming, the air suffocating as she fell to her knees, her eyes filling with tears and her breath caught in her throat. Absentmindedly, she noted her body was trembling as her head started to pound. But not once did her eyes move from the sight of the black cloak innocently folded on top of her bed.

-----

The moon was high illuminating the forest with its silver sheen. The swooping of owl wings through the air permeated the quiet followed by a shrill little shriek and the snapping of bones as they watched the tawny owl fly back up to its perch and devour its prey.

Silently they made their way through the forest, blending in with shrubbery and trees despite the bright red patterns on their cloaks. They could hear the animals moving around them, the wind rustling the trees, but all this they ignored as they made their way to their destination.

Stopping suddenly, the older of the two cocked his head in question and looked down in puzzlement at his partner before turning his head back to the scene before him. For there in the middle of the clearing, standing in the light of the moon, stood without a doubt a woman, her cloak clinging to her body as its cowl hood hid her face and hair only allowing the slightest outline of her features.

Turning her head she nodded slightly, the moon causing the intricate silver brooch that clasped her cloak together to shine brightly. Acknowledging the two members of the Akatsuki, she did not move from her place. In fact, she seemed not to care.

Puzzled and annoyed at her lack of reaction the larger man hefted his sword from his back and swung it around to rest in front of him. They were near Konoha and he could see from the woman's stance that she was a Kunoichi, so why wasn't she running from him? Was she that stupid? Huffing in annoyance he blurted out, "Hoy! Girlie, don't you know who we are?!"

His partner narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman give no indication that she had heard the question. She was motionless as not even the gentle breeze seemed to touch her. "It is dangerous for a lone Kunoichi to be out," he stated quietly his words carrying clearly.

Still she said nothing. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew a slew of leaves into their faces, ruffling their cloaks. The men's eyes widened slightly in surprise as the wind opened the woman's cloak to show a glimpse of pale, naked flesh and bare feet before it whipped her hood down and revealed her face.

"You're on the Kyuubi's team."

"Hoshigaki-san, Uchiha-san." The pink haired young woman greeted causing eyebrows to rise at such a formal and polite greeting. Looking at her, Itachi noticed that her stance was ramrod straight, her weight slightly more on one foot then the other, her fingers slightly curled, and her head held high. It was the stance of a noble.

"You are far from Konoha this night, Haruno-san," he replied in kind ignoring the obvious gestures Kisame was making regarding her state of undress.

Nodding her head in agreement she turned her body away from them, closing her eyes and cocking her head. "You should leave," she replied simply, ignoring the indignant look that appeared on the blue skinned swordsman.

"I'm not taking any orders from some pink haired girl!" Kisame snapped annoyed that this slip of a girl would dare give him an order. His face blank and devoid of emotions, Itachi watched as she turned her head into the wind and hummed. When her eyes opened he was caught by the utter emptiness he saw inside them.

"They are coming, and you should not be here when they come," she warned again.

"HEH! Who is coming, what crack are you on?" Kisame interrogated quietened by the hand on his shoulder as he looked at the Uchiha standing next to him.

"Listen."

"Heh, I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

And they were right. The animals had stopped making noise, burrowing deep into their dens, sliding into the nooks and crannies of the wood, scurrying across the streams. The clearing was empty as every living creature had gone or was deep in hiding.

"Leave if you want to live."

The quiet statement without emotion, embellishment, or pleading caught their attention quicker than a kunai.

"You are leaving," Itachi said equally uncaring as he looked at this pink haired girl totally opposite to everything she had been before—loud, emotional, quick to temper, physical. It was as if she was someone else as she simply nodded her head once more.

"Hoy! You're leaving the Kyuubi brat all alone."

As suddenly as it came it was gone: a flash of pain at the mention of Naruto. But in front of two Akatsuki it was seen.

"They do not know."

She did not respond, only turned her head and hummed with her eyes closed. Exchanging a glance the two criminals acknowledged the extremely faint sound of horse hooves in the air.

"You should leave if you wish to live."

It was added on as a half-hearted suggestion. Looking over her features Itachi came to a very simple conclusion.

"Do you have any message you wish conveyed?" He offered watching out of the corner of his eye as Kisame came to the same realization.

"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."

Nodding his head he watched as her eyes looked over the clearing committing it to memory as she pulled up the hood of her cloak.

Far behind her they saw a haze of fog, eerily illuminated by the moon, quickly cover the ground racing towards them while the sound of hoof beats grew louder.

"Leave. Now."

This time they did not disobey, but quickly doubled-checked that their chakra was masked and disappeared into the trees. Hiding in the cover of the trees they watched as shapes appeared in the rolling fog. Suddenly racing out of the fog came a group of armored soldiers, their strong battle stallions surging strongly beneath them.

Coming to a halt, the horses breathed deeply with their shining armour glinting in the moonlight as they stamped their hooves impatiently and snorted into the wind. Their riders did not move, their old-fashioned armor glinting even brighter as Itachi noticed that their cloaks were clasped by the same broach as Haruno's.

The darkness rolled off of them in waves, their faces unseen and hidden by the shadows as they sat up straight on their mounts. The weapons on their backs and by their sides looked cruelly forged, well kept, and without doubt routinely used.

One solider stepped forward from the back handing the girl a set of reigns, dissolving without a sound back into the fog.

Without hesitation Sakura mounted the tall ebony stallion with ease, her cloak opening to show her naked body once more as her hood fell back. Arranging her cloak and clasping it with a pin handed to her by the solider that seemed to lead them she took a look around.

Kisame held his breath as her eyes seemingly pierced the trees and met theirs, the night itself echoing her words.

_"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."_

They watched as she turned her face up to the moon, one single crystalline tear falling down her cheek as she looked at its beauty.

Abruptly they turned their mounts and with a clattering of hooves rode back into the fog, disappearing as the beating hooves faded until they too were gone.

Slowly the sounds of animals returned and the leaves rustled in the wind as the two Akatsuki members jumped to the ground.

Exchanging a glance Kisame asked, "Think we'll ever see her again?"

"Perhaps," Itachi replied once more setting off for their destination.

_The woods are lovely dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

_And miles to go before I sleep._

--'Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening' by Robert Frost

0o0o0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_For those of you who follow The Unexpected Stories, I will hopefully have an update within a week or two. I have got a couple of weeks of teaching at the moment so I am being kept very busy, this is a story I have had in my head for a bit but like with the Unexpected I am not sure what direction it will take just yet._

_I intend to update every month until UKOC is finished as it is my main priority so please let me know what you think even if it's just the prologue as I am going to try a different style and persona for Sakura._

_Once again thanks to BoxingBunny for giving up her time to catch my mistakes – if there are still some it's my fault._

_Lots of love _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

0o0o

"Where is she?" Naruto growled his angry words laced with pain as they once more reached a dead end, a soft roll of thunder crying out its pain in the distance. Bowing his head and clenching his fists he shook with barely controlled anger as tears filled his eyes, the wind ruffling his hair and hiding his face.

"Patience Dobe," his former teammate consoled him as his teammates watched on filled with the same dread and pain.

Kakashi knew that no matter how much the Hokage loved Sakura even she could not continue sending out search parties for someone who vanished without a trace, leaving everything behind.

Sighing he looked up at the heavens; the dark clouds were echoing the sorrow that they felt, but like the clouds their tears would not fall. She had been missing for nearly eleven months now. After not showing up for a mission early one morning, they had traipsed to her apartment only to find the door unlocked and her ninja attire lying there inconspicuously on her bed. Her boots sat tidily next to the bed and near her bedside on the locker was her Hitate draped carefully over the new Team Kakashi picture. The food had been in date, the shower still wet indicating a shower in the last six hours, and the bills had all been paid.

Nothing whatsoever was out of the ordinary. Except that every single thing she owned was there. Ino had come over and rooted through her friend's wardrobe, distressed when she explained that nothing was taken, not even the new lingerie she had bought her on a shopping spree. Her precious pictures, her medical scrolls, her equipment, her medic bag—all were there. They all agreed that she would have taken those if she had left.

Then they decided that she must have been taken, but there was no sign of a struggle. The guards never reported any activity and there were no unusual chakra signatures in the area.

"Chakra signatures are coming. Send word for the next rendezvous," the youngest Uchiha said breaking Kakashi's line of thought as he gave a final encouraging squeeze to Naruto's shoulder before quickly setting off in the opposite direction to meet up with his other team. He was hoping to outrun the coming storm.

It had come as a surprise that Sasuke had actually agreed to help them find Sakura. Naruto's pleas, insults, and words seemingly struck a chord in the young man or maybe it was for old times' sake. But he had turned up a week later to help look for her when they were searching. At times his perverted, red haired teammate would come too, supposedly to help sense Sakura's chakra signature. But she was more-so-than-not a hinder to their search; at least thirteen-year-old Sakura's obsession had been innocent enough.

Nodding his head, Naruto waved goodbye as Sai and Yamato nodded with Kakashi giving his usual two fingered salute.

Suddenly straightening, Kakashi inwardly cursed as Yamato warned "Unfriendlies" with the large, aggressive chakra now getting closer.

"Sai, Naruto go. We'll follow." Kakashi ordered as he and Yamato took defensive stances. If this was an Akatsuki member after Naruto they would certainly be fighting for awhile.

Nodding Sai began to haul a protesting Naruto away as the trees snapped and a dishevelled, silver haired man in a black cloak rolled and tumbled towards them from the trees, curses falling from his lips. "Fucking priests! No good shit fuckers. Oh, yeah Hidan, we'll put you together. We'll also make sure you are loyal to Jashin by fucking bloody torturing you for days straight. Where the fuck is the fun in that?! You can't savour any of the fucking pain or blood."

The team watched perplexed as the tall man stood up, brushing himself down as he ranted away. Slowly raising his head he looked up and spotted the Konoha ninja. "Aw fuck...and I don't have my scythe." Disheartened, he sighed as he irritably rubbed his head. "I'll just have to fucking leave it. Fuck sake, I love you Jashin, but when your fucking priests say they don't have my scythe and won't give me another, how am I to show my loyalty? I'll sacrifice some nice squealing fat pampered momma's boys when I get it back." He promised as he alternated his sight between the heavens and hell.

Flapping a half-hearted hand at the team, he revealed his bare chest and feet while clad only in a pair of loose pants as he started to turn away unaffected by the cold, biting wind.

"Hey, you killed Asuma-sensei!" Naruto cried as Kakashi cursed at the kid's attention grabbing statement. Positioning himself in front of Naruto, Yamato signalled for Sai to get him away.

Turing Hidan squinted his pink eyes at the Kyuubi container and asked, "Who?""Asuma-sensei," Naruto growled at the man's lack of response.

"Huh, they all kinda blur into one, runt," he shrugged as he reached under his cloak and made the team tense until he pulled out a medallion and, with a big smile, kissed it and swore happily

."I am not a runt!"

"Look kid, I have no fucking clue where I am, so how about we just fucking say we never bloody met and fuck off on our own merry fuckadilly ways down shit brick road. Huh?" The Akatsuki member proposed to a surprised group who exchanged glances and listened in confusion as the silver haired man complained."Fucking bloody stupid organization...where the fuck am I? I am so sick and tired of this shit."

"Sempai?" Kakashi turned a 'how the fuck do I know?' eye to Yamato as they all tensed immediately at the arrival of two more Akatsuki.

"About fucking time you assholes showed up here." Hidan swore ignoring the tension in the air as he addressed the Uchiha and Hoshigaki.

"It's a bloody big forest," Kisame answered with his hand ready to fly for his sword as he watched the Konoha ninja with an experienced him, Itachi stood emotionless and seemingly without a care as he looked over the team until his eyes finally rested on Naruto.

Kakashi tensed as the Uchiha laid his eyes on Naruto. He quickly signalled his team; a fight was the last thing they needed. They had been searching for three days now and going against Akatsuki members at less-than-full Chakra capacity was a no-win situation.

"I have a message—"

"Did you bring my fucking scythe?" Hidan's question interrupted Itachi as a roll of thunder was heard over the wind. Its sound was ominous and deafening as it seemed to shake the area.

"Shut up asshole," Kisame snapped looking over the team realizing that it was the lack of the pink haired girl that had caught his attention. As the wind flew through the forest he remembered how on that night everything had stilled and how her last words had haunted him for days. "I kinda forget that we were supposed to pass it on," he admitted as Hidan's curses filled the air.

"Fucking heathens forgetting my fucking scythe..."

Narrowing his eyes at them, Kakashi waited for the penny to drop. What did they want now? Were they going to try and negotiate for Naruto or just threaten them again?

"We met the pink haired girlie that's usually with you."

"What?! You met Sakura-chan?? Where? Where is she?!" Naruto shouted jumping forward, begging for answers. Their first solid lead in......their only solid lead.

Yamato gently laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder as the wind picked up and blew strongly into their faces.

"We met her in the clearing three miles south of here.....nearly a year ago." Itachi stated his voice barely heard over the wind. But the disappointment in the young, blonde man's face and body was loud and clear.

"Why are you telling us this? Why not just attack?" Kakashi questioned as his suspicions rose and the warning signals in his head blared as loud as the thunder around them.

"Even we do not always wish to fight.....and it is a matter of honor." Itachi slowly stated remembering his unspoken promise to the young kunoichi.

"What did ugly say?" Sai asked as he walked up to them, his curiosity peaked for the woman who had helped him with his emotions.

"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."The quiet unassuming words had Kakashi bowing his head in pain and sadness as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"Dattebayo, I knew Sakura-chan would be okay!" Naruto's joy-filled voice filled the swiping the tears away with the back of his hand, Kakashi saw Yamato briefly close his eyes before meeting his in silent and painful understanding. Sai had completely closed off his face, utterly blank and eyes empty. Looking at the Akatsuki, Kakashi thought he saw...pity in Kisame's eyes as he looked at Naruto with Hidan shaking his head and Itachi...with a lesser man, he would say he sighed, but Itachi was a conundrum and normal standards could not be used for comparison.

Watching Naruto's joyful expression falter as he saw the looks on the others faces, Kakashi felt it fitting that the dark clouds above them then decided to release their essence. Large drops of water fell to the ground, the pitter-patter surrounding them and creating a muddy footing. It soaked deeply into their clothes, the cold wet making its way to their skin and causing them to shiver. Quickly they were soaked through and the rain hid their tears.

They were tears for a sister, a friend, a medic, and a teammate. They were tears for their Sakura.

Averting his eyes from Naruto's as realization set in, Kakashi could do nothing to stop the heart-wrenching feeling that ripped through his body as Naruto fell heavily to his knees and howled in sound of his cries joined the howling wind that had picked up in force, expressing its own grief and providing cover for their pain.

"How?" So softly spoken, Kakashi looked again to see that it was truly Sai who spoke the single word as he watched Yamato try to comfort the blonde on his knees as he cried.

"She left half-naked with these weird samurai wannabes," Kisame answered the midriff-showing black haired kid as Itachi stood next to him.

Stilling, Hidan narrowed his eyes in thought. _'Samurai wannabes'_, shaking his head he inwardly laughed. _'They're fucking heathens...couldn't tell a warrior from a third-rank thief playing dress-up.'_

"Please tell us how you met her." The heartfelt plea gained everyone's attention as they looked at Naruto's tearful blue eyes. The rain suddenly lessened to a light drizzle, the squelching of the mud easily heard as they fixed their footing.

"It was in the middle of the night, the moon was high and the wind was blowing through the clearing." As if to frame his words, the wind died down as Itachi explained to the team how they had met Sakura. They stilled as he explained how she was dressed, and Naruto gave a little sob as he offered consoling words that he believed she didn't want to leave. They hissed as he described the appearance of the horsemen and tears fell freshly from their eyes as he spoke her last words to them.

_"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."_

Finishing his tale Itachi felt unease around them as he realized the area had gotten as quiet as it had that night; no sound could be heard, not even the mice in their little holes dared to make a sound.

Seeing the tension in his body, Kakashi felt a nervousness descend upon him. Looking around he saw the others were just as affected as he was. Nodding his head in thanks, an extremely strange occurrence for a Konoha shinobi to grant an Akatsuki member, Kakashi gave the signal to move out.

Watching them pull up the distraught blonde and leave, Hidan cursed vehemently as he prayed to Jashin. He always knew Itachi and Kisame were crazy—for fuck sake one was an emotionless popsicle while the other was blue shark. Fucking heathens wouldn't have a clue and the girl was from Konoha. She wouldn't have a fucking bloody clue about Jashin. He would have to report it to the Priests at the temple that there were idiots attempting to pass themselves off as the Guard. Heehee...if he played his cards right he could get to sacrifice them to Jashin and hear their cries as he killed them. Maybe, if he got lucky enough, he could skin one of them and rip them apart piece-by-bloody-gory-beautiful-fucking-piece, all in the name of Jashin.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the forest was slowly reawakening. The wind was moving through the trees once more rustling the leaves, the sounds of birds filled the air, the mice and animals burrowed into their little dens, sets began to move, and the forest became alive.

Cursing as he noticed Itachi and Kisame walking away without him, Hidan walked as well as he could barefoot after them as he reverently took out his medallion and kissed it repeatedly as he softly prayed to Jashin.

It was a medallion that bore striking resemblance to the one the horsemen had and one Haruno Sakura had worn to keep her cloak

xxxx

_The wind howled throughout the castle as the rain beat so heavily against its impenetrable walls that no animal or man had dared step outside on such a night for fear they would be washed away in the rising rivers or pinned by a falling branch._

_Deep inside the bowels of the castle the women scurried in and out of the bedchamber. The flickering torches that sat high on the walls bathed the rooms in their warm color, lengthening the shadows, and letting the sound of the crackling flame echo. But the flame offered no comfort as the agonized screams vibrated through the castle walls, piercing the silence and overriding the chanting of prayers._

_They knelt in a circle, heads bowed, as their knees soaked up the cold from the stone floor and the blood stained the legs of their pants. Their eyes closed as they prayed and ceremoniously slit their wrists as their chanting reached an crescendo; their circle was not random but followed the pattern of their sacred symbol as the young woman struggled in vain in the middle of the alter. Her hair was knotted and matted as her wild, frantic eyes pleaded for one of her captors to look at her, to release her, to help her. Small hands tugged relentlessly at the coarse ropes that bound her, her head whipping in the direction of the ornate doors as another agonizing scream was heard. Tears filled her eyes as she felt the large hands grab her throat and waist, pinning her back to the large body of her captor. Piteous cries made their way through her gag, the high cries similar to that of a squealing pig about to be butchered._

_The chanting once again heightened as the priest plunged his knife into the woman's sternum; a sickening wet sound filled the chamber as he tore into the woman's chest and pulled her heart from her chest cavity with a wet, tearing sound. The flames rose and burned merrily as suddenly the screaming in the adjoining room stopped._

_Like the others, he knelt in the blood of their sacrifices with his voice chanting piously to their god as he bowed his head. Suddenly he gasped in despair as the others within the circle stopped chanting and looked at him. Fear came over him, the light hurt his eyes and he was cold, no longer was he safe and warm._

_As the screams had stopped, the air was then filled with the small shrill cries of a new born babe._

_Gradually the fear abated and he felt safe and warm once more. Jolted out of his thoughts, the young man looked up to see the elderly priest looking down at him joyfully. Standing up he followed the direction of the elder and made his way to the ornate door. The guards respectively bowed as they opened the large doors ushering him into the bedchamber._

_His eyes, now adjusted to the different light, took in the sight of the midwives tidying up the bloody sheets which would be burned at midnight to thank their god for a successful birth. Turning his eyes to the woman on the bed he marvelled at how beautiful she looked after childbirth; her hair matted and pulled back, her body exhausted, but the pride at her accomplishment shone form her very skin as she preciously and protectively cradled her babe in her arms._

_He knelt in respect and awe as her husband joined her, the new family exuding strength and power._

_"Rise young one."_

_Following the lord's words, he stood and walked forward to look at the new babe. Sharing a glance with her husband the woman gently placed her babe in the young man's arms as she said, "No better choice could our Lord and Master have made than you, his most faithful servant."_

_He dropped to his knees, the babe safely protected in his large arms, as the couple rose before him with each placing a hand on his shoulder and they intoned, "You shall guide her when we reside here. You shall protect her and teach her, and should she be our Lord and Master's Chosen Daughter you shall pledge your immortality to her and be by her side for eternity. You shall love her, cherish her, and if need be discipline her."_

_Their words striking to his very core, the young man bent his head and gave the babe a gentle kiss on the forward. Her eyes opened to catch his, binding him to her. Handing her back to her mother he stood and took a step backwards, unhooking the ceremonial dagger from his side and slashed his neck as he pledged, "My blood, my breath, my life, my mind, and my soul I pledge. I shall protect, I shall guide, I shall love, I shall cherish, and I shall discipline."_

_Quickly taking the dagger he plunged it into his heart falling to his knees, the pleasure from its pain causing him to gasp as he swore, "In Jashin's name."_

_"As it is said," the mother intoned._

_"As it is heard," the father said._

_"So it shall be," they swore._

_And as the final words were said and as the newly born babe closed her eyes, the wind died down and the rain ceased as the moon came out from behind the clouds and bathed the land in its silvery glow. The news travelled throughout the castle as its inhabitants offered prayers of thanks to Jashin and readied a celebration to welcome their new princess and Daughter of Jashin._

_O0o0o0_

_Dia Duit,_

_Please let me know what you think as this is a new idea and I am trying a new style – I think, all comments are appreciated._

_Thanks to BoxingBunny for looking at this for me and Lasrber for the pming._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	3. Chapter 3

All mistakes are mine I apologise and I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The wind whistled by him as he sped through the forest, his clothes moulding to his body as his blond hair was whipped back while the wind and dust stung his eyes. He ignored the pain; he ignored how his chest heaved not completely from exertion but from fear and worry. He ignored the anxious yelling of his name from his team mates as he ran ahead paying no heed to his surroundings, his only goal was to reach the clearing, the place where Sakura-Chan was last seen.

**And died.**

The dark molasses tone of the demon fox filtered through his mind as the evil glee it entertained at Sakura-chans death rolled through Naruto momentarily stunning him, catching his breath and lurching his heart. Gritting his teeth he vehemently growled

'She is not dead!'

**Foolish brat. She is dead.**

'No Sakura-Chan is not dead! Shut up!!!' the blonde protested as the venomous voice chuckled at glee as it rattled its host. Naruto's bright cerulean eyes filled with tears as the fox played on his deepest fears.

**You kill and hurt all those around you. Your Mother, your Father, Iruka-sensei, the Sandaime, Haku, and Asuma. So many more and now Sakura-chan. You are worthless.**

Biting his lip to stop any retort Naruto closed his eyes as blood filled his mouth, swiping his tongue over his lips he winced at the sharp pain that made him remember who he was dealing with.

You're lying'

Focusing on his journey Naruto hastened as he spied the clearing through the trees, the clearing that according to Uchiha Itachi, Sakura-chan was last seen.

**And where she died. Her body mutilated and desecrated.**

Entering the clearing Naruto skidded to a halt unaware of his team mate's arrival shortly after or how they walked the perimeter and scoped the area. He was caught, looking out on the clearing his eyes did not see the flowers growing in a cluster in the very centre, nor did he see the way the trees swayed gently in wind as the grass moved like the tide to and fro. He was caught by the demon fox and saw what the demon fox wanted him to see.

**Her body lay face down on the bed of white, pink and goldenly flowers, colours that would have blended in beautifully with her clean hair, skin and clothes. Her clothes ripped and torn they frayed at the edges evidence of teeth marks clear to be seen. The various blood stains had dried into a rusty brick red colour on her beige medic skirt and red shirt. Her boots encased her legs but above them the skin was plucked, torn and open the redy brown muscle and tissue visible to the naked eye as flies darted from wound to wound. Her arms were dotted by the same wounds a putrid smell emanating from the body as he watched the flies and insects burrow in and out of the cuts.**

**Her hair was matted and dirtied bits of twigs, leaves and mud adorning it, the sight of her pale cheek and green lifeless eye that no longer sparkled or smiled was facing him. Turning her over he was greeted by the sight of her empty eye socket containing writhing maggots, lice and insects that ran up and down the chewed out right hand side of her face, her bottom lip and cheek were missing the sinew and tissue barely there as it hung torn from her cheek bone.**

The final image wrenched him straight from the mindscape of the demon fox, focusing his eyes on the clearing he saw the colourful flower bed clustered in the middle, the trees that sheltered and the grass that swayed. An image of her eye socket full of writing maggots and lice superimposed itself above the clearing, making his stomach heave and his mind reel. He barely had time to put his hand against a tree for support before he started to retch emptying the contents of his stomach in a violent nauseating spew. He retched until noting but bitter bile was left burning his throat, his eyes watered and his chest heaved in desperation.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder, looking up at Kakashi-sensei's knowing face Naruto gave a wobbly smile as Kakashi reassured him.

"Ignore the fox Naruto."

Watching his Sempai comfort his younger team mate Yamato looked over the clearing he had practised in as a Chunin. Skirting his eyes over Sai he focused on the ground. He had spent hours training his wood jutsu's both inside and outside Konoha and he believed he knew details of the forestry that no one else did. As such he could not stop the shiver that made its way down his spine as he looked at the delicate white flowering Morning Glory, the dark pink of Amaranth and the goldy orange of the Marigold that had never been there before, flowers that were not there over a year ago, flowers that should not be there unable to handle the soil pH and climate of Fire Country. The flowers that represented and signified death, pain and regret.

Flowers that now grew where Sakura was last seen.

_~as she turned her face up to the moon, one single crystalline tear falling down her cheek as she looked at its beauty~_

"We'll head back and report to the Hokage" Kakashi's voice cut through Yamato's thoughts as he saw Sai nod in agreement. Hearing him murmuring to Naruto as they left the clearing and headed towards Konoha Yamato agreed, at least now they had a lead.

Xxxxxx

_The winding corridors were warmly lightened by cheerfully flaming torches their heat a comforting presence to the child as she ran blindly towards the one she knew would protect her. She furiously swiped the warm betraying tears as they flowed down her cheeks, her eyes sparkling in pain she refused to cry, to show weakness until she knew it would not be used against her. The crackling of the torches above her were the only other sound as her tiny feet slapped gently on the cold stone floor, each footstep bringing her closer to one of the Sacrificial Chambers, the ropes that bound her to him, that allowed her to know where his comforting presence would be drew her swiftly there when she needed him._

_She ran past the guards as she felt him finish his ritual, she paid no heed to the blood that stained her feet or the hem of her gown as she crossed the room barrelling into his embrace barely missing a slicing by his scythe as his warm, comforting, protecting arms came around as her voice filling with relief sang his name._

"_Hi'an"_

_He had known she was coming but was surprised to see his little charge suddenly break into sobs as she clung to him. His pink eyes which she loved to look at as their unusual colour stopped her from feeling like the odd one out kept his gaze on hers until she looked him in the eye, soothing her he gently brushed her hair from her face and waited for her to calm, comforting her in his arms he placed his scythe against the wall._

"_What's the matter Hime?" he gently questioned her his large fingers tenderly drying her tears, snuggled in the crook of his neck her answer came out a muffled gargle of words. Lifting her onto his hip he instead asked "Where are your Mother and Father?"_

"_In the Hall"_

_Nodding his head he smiled lovingly down at her reassuring her he wasn't mad, angry or annoyed at her "And why aren't you there?"_

_Seeing his smiling face and eyes the little Hime got what she had come searching for, comfort and protection "It was boring and I wan'd to visit __**Father**__"_

_Keeping the puzzlement from his face Hidan wondered at the sudden emphasis of the word Father, it had started to occur more and more often with the young Hime going off to the Sacrificial Chambers, the Ancient Libraries and the Sacred Hall. Catching the motioning of the guard he nodded his head in thanks as they offered to clean up his sacrifice, picking up his scythe with one hand he transferred the little Hime to his hip and started down to the Hall, gently continuing his questioning._

"_And what happened my little Hime?"_

_He watched in despair as her eyes welled up in tears her bottom lip trembling as he hurried to reassure her "Its okay my little Hime, you won't be in trouble"_

_Her watery eyes meet his as she flung held onto his robes with an iron grip "Priest Dacor hit me b'cos I was talking to Father and he said I was deser . . .decorting Fathers House."_

_The anger that fuelled through him at the child's words turned his world red as she broke into fresh tears. His grip tightened painfully on his scythe as he cradled his little Hime to him striding purposefully towards the Hall, his eyes flashing dangerously he paid no attention to the servants, nobles or guards that quickly got out of his way allowing him a clear path._

_Entering the Hall he ignored all those that stood in attendence, ignored the sight of his Lord and Lady on the dais. His only focus was the form of the middle aged priest as he stood arrogantly before the Lord and Lady, dressed ostentatiously in robes of such ornate making that they weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was vain, his pride in stature outweighing his pride to serve Jashin and this new occurrence only proved it more. Striding through the people with his Scythe in one hand and his little Hime in the other he cut a powerful and striking image, one the priest could never hope to obtain, nearing him he gritted his teeth as he heard the end of his address._

"_desecrating the Prayer Hall she sang and hummed and when I questioned her she lied! She continued to lie to a priest of Jashin!"_

_Rage pouring from him in indignation at the priests self absorbed attitude Hidan gently placed his Hime on the stone floor hesitant to leave her._

"_If you feel you can trust me for few moments I will care for our Hime" the gentle voice brought his attention to the blonde teenager whose head was bowed before him, grasping her chin in his hand he raised her eyes and waited for the judgement of Jashin. In matters of his Hime nothing was too sacred, suddenly he could see into her very soul, she was young only 14, devoted to Jashin and in love with the Hime considering her precious, also harbouring a crush on him she wanted to please him and be worthy to serve Jashin, she strove to be as loved and devoted to Jashin as he was. Nodding his head in agreement he put her hand on his little Hime's shoulder and turned._

_Faster than he could blink Priest Dacor found himself looking into Hidan's murderous pink eyes as his scythe rested precariously against his neck, spluttering in rage that some one would dare interrupt him, a Priest of Jashin, even if it was Jashin's favoured the Immortal HIdan. "How dare you . . ."_

"_How dare you strike the HIME!" his voice as hard as steel echoed through the Hall as those in attendance gasped and shivered as the Lord and Lady stood up in outraged disbelief._

"_You struck our daughter!" the Lady rushed down the steps of the dais only to be stopped by her husband soothingly saying "Hidan has it well under control" he had seen the glint in the immortals eyes and knew he would ring more suffering from the Priest than his wife who in her anger would only kill him quickly although painfully. Biting her lip she obeyed the unspoken command from her husband and watched her daughter in the shelter of the young priestess in training watch Hidan with loving eyes. The role of a Protector was to protect, love, guide and discipline their charge but unspoken was the knowledge that if they were ever threatened the Protector would leave with their charge so the dependence and love of the child was encouraged. But it pulled at the young mother's heart to see her daughter so quickly go to her Protector for comfort rather than to her, sighing she steeled herself, called upon her training and upbringing and settled against her Husband. To the congregation of the Hall it seemed that the Lady had only come forward to be nearer to the Priests punishment._

"_She desecrated Jashin's House!" he shouted hysterically when faced with an irate immortal, angry parents and an unsettled congregation all courage left him, his voluminous robes itched his skin as he madly defended him self. "She laughed, skipped, sung and sat before Jashin's alter humming. She has no regard to the traditions or ritual prayers. She lied to a priest of Jashin!"_

_His voice rose powered by his own self belief as Hidan narrowed his eyes in disgust the warmth of Jashin's presence filling him as the rules were set._

"_She is a child . . ._

"_She is a heathen!" his statement was punctuated by the wet sickening crunch of Hidan's scythe as it slid into the torso of Priest Dacor._

_She loved Hidan, she was his little Hime but she could stand up for herself especially when she knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She liked the prayers the elderly Head Priest taught her but **Father **agreed with her that she was too young to remember every word so he suggested she hum instead, she felt at home in the Chambers and Halls where __**Father**__**s** presence was clear to be felt. She could feel her __**Fathers**__ disapproval at Priest Dacor's words, he was lost and __**Father**__ explained that he no longer followed his path but his own, he was corrupted which __**Father**__ explained meant he had gone bad. He was too focused on being important and wearing fine clothes. Tearing herself from the arms of the priestess in training who __**Father**__said was a good person she ran around to Hidan to explain._

"_**Father** likes it when I hum to him and he likes it that I like his Houses even though he is everywhere. Oh!"_

_She was not repulsed by the sight of the Priest impaled by the scythe or the blood that flowed freely staining his ornate robes as it travelled down to pool along the stone floor. There was a sense of right seeing Hidan punish him, it was intriguing and satisfying to see. Instantly she knew her **Father's** words._

_They watched as the little Hime reached up and caressed the handle of the scythe, Hidan looking down at her face for any signs of distress at the sight, Dacor fearful as he met her knowing eyes filled with a power he could not understand. They listened as her voice took on a strength that would come with age and experience, heralding a glimpse into the future as she spoke._

"_You have fallen off the path. You no longer truly follow __**Father **__but follow the path that will line your pockets and arrogance, you only see yourself and how you can rise. You no longer believe. **Father**is harsh but he is fair. He is yours Hidan, for his actions and words to me and his disbelief and betrayal to __**Father.**__ Give him a chance to repent."_

_Her words were solemn and when finished she looked at Hidan with a smile. She knew he would fix everything that he would mind her, protect her and take care of everything, meeting his pink eyes she giggled as she turned and flew into her Mother's arms._

_Nodding at the guards and Hidan the Lord ordered the Hall cleared and the former Priest taken to one of the chambers, facing his wife and daughter he wished to asked the question that everyone had wanted verified but was not his place to ask. Seeing him struggling the Elderly High Priest chuckled pulling all eyes to him as he spoke._

"_Well handled Little Hime, Jashin must be proud of how you carried out his will."_

_Smiling at her friend and teacher the little Hime gave a dazzling smile as she said "Thank you Grandfather, __**Father **__said you'd know first."_

_Bowing his head he mentally revised the Lord and Lady's schedule and suggested "Would you keep an old Priest company while he prays Little Hime, your parents have many meetings and Hidan must carry out your __**Father's**__ will._

_Nodding happily she kissed her parents swiftly on the cheek and ran to give one to Hidan before taking the High Priests hands chatting merrily with him as they returned to the Prayer Hall._

_The terrified painful screams of the former priest that echoed through the castle had no effect on the little Hime as she sat next to the priest, listening to the soft melodious praying of the High Priest she sighed happily as she lent her head against his side curling up when he wrapped an arm around her. The smell of incense and blood were comforting and looking upon the alter she smiled admiring it's beauty._

_As the screams reached a cresendo she huffed as they with an abrupt screech they halted. 'He only repented to live he didn't truly want to__ and he called me a heathen, what ever that is', she mentally whined as the warmth of her **Father's **amusement at her comments filled her._

_Smiling at his response, loved by Hidan, her parents and many others, the little Hime sitting beside the High priest in her Father's House started to hum._

_0oo0_

_Dia Duit_

_well I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, sorry this is not checked by a beta but she's very busy and i don't want to annoy her._

_lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o

As quick as the turning of the tides the seasons changed and once again Kakashi stood within the clearing in which Sakura had last been seen. The leaves created an abundance of colours, the orange, red, yellows and pinks filling the canopy enriching the forest around him, a beautiful scene except to those who saw the clearing as it truly was.

The crunching of fallen leaves next to him heralded the arrival of his former student, slowly turning his mask covered face towards the younger man he nodded in greeting not speaking a word, his gaze returning to the clearing.

"It is late for flowers to be growing."

Nodding his head in agreement the silver haired sensei responded to his student's query. "Morning Glory, Amaranth and Marigold, according to Yamato and Ino, flowers of death, pain and regret."He paused looking over the blooming white, gold and deep pink blossoms before continuing "Flowers that Ino has to order from Rock, Mist and Snow growing in a Konoha forest continuously for the last known four months with no sign of wilting or decaying."

"Hnn" the raven haired youth grunted a reply that to his former Sensei was filled with emotion. His eyes blazing red Sasuke swept his gaze over the colourful clearing, looking for what he was uncertain, perhaps a lingering Chakra signature, a piece of cloth or signs of a struggle.

"ANBU have been out a dozen times as well as Aburame and Inuzuka, anyone who could be of the slightest help. Nothing has been found, not even a single strand of hair."

Finally turning to face his former Sensei, Sasuke was momentarily taken aback at the fact that Kakashi now only stood a couple of inches above him rather than a foot and half. When aiding the search for the pink haired Kunoichi who loved him the raven haired youth had made it a point to only stand next to Naruto, Naruto who always stood next to him defended him and looked for him. But now standing next to his Sensei he felt a tug of longing deep within himself, he understood that this was what he missed, his team who were also his family. The ones who stood by him and made him laugh and welcomed him each in their own way into their hearts.

"When are we searching again?"

The slight crinkling of Kakashi's lone visible eye was the only evidence of his smile and he proudly read the Uchiha's intentions clearly – We are not giving up. Unfortunately this was the part he was not looking forward to, the reason he had ordered Naruto to stay in Konoha and made him decide to meet up with the raven haired youth beside him.

"The Hokage is under pressure to stop all searches for her."

"Hn"

"They do not believe the information trustworthy."

Red eyes swirled in anger as understanding dawned. Why would the Elders or Councils believe any word from Uchiha Itachi, the youngest ANBU captain and teenager who massacred his entire family apart from one lone boy child, him.

"Do you?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the question, impressed by the maturity shown in those very words.

_~"We met her in the clearing three miles south of here.....nearly a year ago." Itachi stated his voice barely heard over the wind. But the disappointment in the young, blonde man's face and body was loud and clear._

"_Why are you telling us this? Why not just attack?" Kakashi questioned as his suspicions rose and the warning signals in his head blared as loud as the thunder around them._

"_Even we do not always wish to fight.....and it is a matter of honor." Itachi slowly stated remembering his unspoken promise to the young kunoichi._

"_What did ugly say?" Sai asked as he walked up to them, his curiosity peaked for the woman who had helped him with his emotions._

"_Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."The quiet unassuming words had Kakashi bowing his head in pain and sadness as he felt his eyes fill with tears._

"_Dattebayo, I knew Sakura-chan would be okay!" Naruto's joy-filled voice filled the swiping the tears away with the back of his hand, Kakashi saw Yamato briefly close his eyes before meeting his in silent and painful understanding. Sai had completely closed off his face, utterly blank and eyes empty. Looking at the Akatsuki, Kakashi thought he saw...pity in Kisame's eyes as he looked at Naruto with Hidan shaking his head and Itachi...with a lesser man, he would say he sighed, but Itachi was a conundrum and normal standards could not be used for comparison.~_

"Yes"

That simple word echoed through the clearing, filling the air with hope as the two men stood side by side looking out upon the ill fitting bed of flowers clustered in the middle of the autumn hued clearing. Above the birds thrilled their songs and within the vegetation animals could be heard foraging for food to prepare for the winter hibernation.

"The Elders in particular want her to be declared dead. Out of the generosity of their hearts they are allowing her name to be engraved on the Cenotaph even though she did not fall in battle."

Sasuke snorted at this statement, marvelling at the pomposity of the egotistical group that felt they ruled over the small insignificants that were the Konoha Shinobi.

"How is . . . how are they coping?" He questioned not comfortable with the feelings of worry that were tugging inside him. He was an avenger and had a plan to carry out, this brief hiatus would end in time and he would return to his path once his debt to a certain pink haired young woman was repaid. A young woman who never once stopped believing in him or caring for him despite everything he did to her.

"Angry, worried, afraid." Kakashi sighed. "The Hokage is getting missions from other countries for aid against a new cult that has no patience for those who do not bow down before them. Naruto resents that he is being pulled away from searching as are her friends, most vocally Ino. But I think they may be losing hope."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the admittance before quickly narrowing in thought, Team 7 had never given up on him no matter how many times he had cursed them for it and always in the back of his mind it had been a slight comfort for him.

"Tell the dobe I'll keep looking."

Kakashi smiled fully underneath his mask as he admitted "Mmmm for some reason a lot of the rookie's and teams that knew Sakura are being delayed a day or two in completing their missions."

Watching the youth smirk out of the corner of his eye Kakashi nodded his head towards the clearing "If she went willingly we may never find her."

"Never stopped you from trying to find me." Sasuke smirked his eyes blazing in determination as he continued "It's Sakura, if we take too long she'll find us."

"With a punch into the nearest tree" Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke remembered the stories Naruto had shared about their pink haired team mate's new abilities.

The wind blew the autumn leaves into their faces, the colourful leaves rustling overhead as the flowers swayed in the clearing. Death, pain and regret. To a Shinobi the clearing represented death and loss.

There were no goodbyes, only a quick nod at another and a silent promise to send a scroll with any information gathered to the other party. In a blink of an eye Sasuke stood alone. With a deep breath he controlled his emotions and slowly took a step forward, then another and another. Until finally he stood in the middle of the flowers the dark pink, white and golden petals surrounding him like a heap of confetti.

He expected to feel pain or fear, perhaps he thought that the emotions Sakura last felt would touch him, like a ghost clutching onto the living world. But it was determination, pride and strength that coursed through his veins causing him to clench his fists and grind his teeth, closing and opening his eyes clearing all distractions from his mind his breath caught as a ghostly image of Sakura stood before him.

Was he imagining it or was it real, was he succumbing to insanity or was she trying to communicate with him. She too stood within the clearing surrounded by the negativity of the flowers; she stood out like a rose among the brambles, the last blossom of the spring, her hair swayed gently behind her and her eyes possessed a look of power behind them that not even Orochimaru could have claimed. A black cloak adorned her body, a single pale slim arm coming out to push a strand of pink hair behind her ear, with that he noticed how much longer her hair had gotten, to her shoulders and he shook himself for focusing on that particular feature. His eyes latched onto her lips as they started to move, his ears strained to hear her, frustrated he stepped forward only to back pedal when her image started to waver. Her lips never ceased to move and slowly the soft melodious and ominous tone filled the clearing, echoing gently around him as he reached out in vain to try and touch her. Just centimetres away she gave him a sad smile and repeated her words before softly fading before his eyes.

_The woods are lovely dark and deep,_

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

_And miles to go before I sleep_

Looking around the haunted clearing Sasuke briefly closed his eyes in pain before silently promising that like Naruto he would not give up, even if ghostly images were telling him to. With a final sweep of the area he disappeared leaving the clearing empty and the animals to once again awaken from their frightened stupor.

Slowly the area filled with noise, the rustling of leaves, the chirping of birds and the foraging of animals, for it would take time for all to know that the clearing with the forests of Konoha, the furthest away from the village, the one filled flowers of Morning Glory, Amaranth and Marigold was haunted and longer still for people to shy away from it.

_Oo00o_

_The large Hall was empty of its usual occupants the stone walls and floor emphasized the emptiness of the room, the tapestries and furniture were of no avail as the room exuded despair, emptiness and death. The Lord's and Lady's most trusted Guards stood to attention at the doorways, alcoves and dais, no one would enter without first dealing with them. They were chosen for many reasons, their unwavering loyalty to Jashin was foremost but also their loyalty to their Lord and Lady but most importantly was their ability to keep secrets even from each other for once the matters in this room were spoken the Guards would plead amnesia even under torture, such was their loyalty._

_Up on the dais the elderly High Priest loving called Grandfather by the Little Hime, was weighed down by worry and fear, his eyes no longer held their usual sparkle nor was his face warm and welcoming. For once he took advantage of his position and with no regards to etiquette sat down heavily on a chair brought forth by one of the Guards without prompt from the Lord or Lady. He paid no mind to his robes or even his medallion which he would usually treat with reverence, his eyes spoke of pain and loss as his face seemed to age before the Lord and Lady's eyes showing every bit of his 160 years. He was not immortal like Hidan but Jashin had granted him longevity until his time was at an end._

_His dark pain filled eyes fell upon the worried faces of his Lord and Lady who in the presence of their most trusted dropped all formalities and held each other as they waited for the High Priest and their most trusted advisor to speak._

_Sighing heavily he pinched the bridge of his nose before delivering the news that had brought him down. _

"_The heretics that preach of the One Power have no tolerance for other religions, for years they have campaigned against other religions persecuting, torturing and burning people for their beliefs. A dash of fear is healthy but these priests rule by fear. Jashin is harsh but fair he sees the truth within us, we see evidence of his power every day and we sacrifice to him to show our love and devotion, that is our way. We exist in a time where there are many Gods and many Powers but these Heretics do not acknowledge any of them._

_They are self righteous in the belief that they are the true power and woe be anyone who stands in their way. The rich are richer and more powerful and the poor suffer for it, they gather the wealth from their people and those they destroy, their armies are fuelled by greed and hatred._

_While many outside our religion do not understand our ways or the sacrifices we perform I have never in all my years been so repulsed than when the bones showed me a vision of a One Power priest cutting down a child similar in age to our Little Hime because the child said she believed in Kami._

_Releasing a shaky breath the High Priest looked up and meet the lady's eyes before telling her "When your Mother was a child my Lady the Court travelled, you Mother was feared as a follower of Jashin as were we all but while we call other heathens we never forced Jashin upon them. One day a woman questioned your Mother about her beliefs and your Mother replied "We each believe different things, we celebrate with blood, pain and death but so do you in your own way. We could question each other all day but then I would miss dinner and Mother would not be happy."_

_The Lady smiled at the old Priest's memories and watched him expectantly as he continued._

"_And while it is true that many revel in the blood and death of Jashin, many others are gentle and kind, using vermin or animals for sacrifices. Jashin sees within their hearts and knows who truly follows him._

_But I digress my Lord and Lady"_

_The High Priest apologized and collected himself before he delivered the true news._

"_But now it seems that the Priests of the One Power have turned their eyes on Jashin and his followers. I have consulted the bones numerous times, called upon Jashin and sacrificed the purest of the pure but the readings never change."_

_Eyes full of pain meet the now worried faces of the Lord and Lady as the tension from the guards filled the room._

"_Unless we act they will descend upon us like a plague of locusts devouring the crops, they will destroy every man, woman and child regardless of age, health or occupation. They will leave none alive."_

_By the dais the Commander of the Guards stood forward and offered his Lord and Lady his life "In Jashin's name we will strike down any who think to destroy us!" His promise was followed by the thunderous footsteps of all the guards in the Hall as they too stepped forward and in an echoing smack pounded their hands against their hearts in a similar promise. The Lord nodded his head in approval of the young Commander only to stop and raise a questioning eyebrow at the shaking head of the old Priest._

"_And when they rally all who fear us against us and outnumber us a hundred to one? Jashin is powerful but even the Gods, the Demons and the Monsters have rules when interfering in the lives of mortals._

"_Then what shall we do?" the soft gentle voice of the Lady filtered through the Hall as her solemn eyes looked upon her husband, the old Priest and the faithful Guards in the room. Meeting the dark eyes of the old Priest she let out a shaky breath instinctively knowing she would not like the answer._

"_I have consulted bones and prayed to Jashin and there is only one plausible route for us to take. In a month's time the heretics plan to attack us in the summer court, to level a heavy blow to us, thinking it is our permanent base, we will take our Guards, warriors and any more who volunteer. The heretics must think they are truly fighting us, destroying us, in the heat of battle they will not notice the lack of youths and children. _

_We will hide away here sequestering ourselves from the world until the time comes for us to reveal ourselves once more."_

_But my Lord and Lady each turn of the bones show one or both of you dying, you are one of their main focuses."_

_Closing her eyes the Lady fought the tears as the truth filled her "Our Daughter"_

_Nodding his head gravely the old Priest bowed his head "Yes the Daughter of Jashin. They have heard of her and believe that killing her will thoroughly demoralise the followers of Jashin, destroy us and kill our beliefs."_

"_How shall we protect the Little Hime?" the young Commander questioned as like everyone within the walls of the Castle he loved her dearly._

"_She will die" the old Priest said, putting up his hands to stop their protests he continued. "To the world she will be a tragic casualty of the heretic's madness, she will be placed with a family and taken far from here to be brought up as a normal girl."_

"_But how will that be possible Jashin speaks through her" the Lord exclaimed, as a true parent worry of his own death was pushed aside and he focused on saving his daughter. She would survive, their name would survive, their belief in Jashin would survive and their people would have someone to lead them._

"_Jashin shall withdraw from her, becoming an inner voice or an imaginary friend. He has shown me the ritual I must perform to protect her. It will bury her knowledge and understanding of our world until her sixteenth birthday when she will be called back to Jashin's arms."_

_Watching as the old Priest felt silent the Lady felt the stirring of misgivings within her and voiced her concerns "But what of her Protector? Hidan . . ."_

"_Hidan must believe the little Hime is dead as well."_

"_But the bond?"_

"_Hidan is the body the heretics use to abuse our beliefs using his immortality and sacrifices as a sign of evil, they believe killing the Immortal demon spawn and his child whore will purge the world of our evilness and corruption."_

_The words the old Priest had been reluctant to utter stiffened the bodies of everyone in the Hall, putting a fire in their eyes and bitter taste of repulsion in their mouths. The words only served to fuel their determination and hatred of the heretics; none would touch their HIme or her Protector._

_Slowly standing up, his old bones creaking the old Priest motioned to a Guard to support him, leaning heavily on his arm he addressed the Lord and Lady. "On the night of the battle I will perform the ritual; it will also cut the bond while Hidan is distracted. Only those within this room and a select few shall know the truth." _

_Turning he shuffled towards the large doors showing a weakness that had never before been seen within him._

"_It will kill Hidan."_

_Looking back at the Lord who as the Lady's protector when she had been young knew what he was talking about the Elderly High Priest gave a sad smile as he left the Hall saying._

"_Jashin will not allow it."_

_O000o_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well another chapter done and I think I am proud of this. Sorry if it's lacking a bit of detail but lots of talking was done here. This is unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes I just really wanted to post it so I will send it off and when I get the nice mistake checked one back I'll swap._

_Please let me know what you think and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	5. Chapter 5

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Don't ask any questions but don't expect such quick updating all the time. Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

It had been a long time in coming but now deep within the confines of the forest far from any town, village or trading post they gathered. The building itself was unremarkable the old and rotting wood that held up the slanted roof looked little more that twigs ready to fall apart at the slightest breeze. The door swung on its hinges creaking as it to-d and fro-d, but if you looked carefully you could see the truth. That each piece of wood was reinforced and held together by the most minute but strongest of brambles, that the roof was not just slanted but made up of branches, branches of a willow tree that were twisted and bent into the shape of a roof and the door, well just because the plant hybrid man had a green thumb did not mean he was a carpenter.

The evening shadows filled the room, the willow tree's springy trunk casting its own ominous shadow darkening not only the bare room but the atmosphere as the men carefully avoided the thorny walls that allowed the slight moonlight to filter through. The moon was low in the night sky not yet at its zenith and offered little light to the group high lightening the whites of their eyes, the metal of their headbands and the rings on their fingers as they eyed each other warily, even if they were all comrades in the same organisation.

They stood in a circle evenly spaced and ready to defend themselves if necessary; they had not gathered as a group in person in nearly three years and still their numbers were depleted. The owner of the hut Zetsu leaned against the wall half merged into it ready to disappear and travel at the drop of a pin, his orange masked partner sat cross legged on the ground watching insects scurrying, the Uchiha and his partner stood slightly nearer having worked together for the past few years leaving the blonde explosives expert eyeing the silver haired Jashinist beside him, smirking he whispered under his breath "3 . . . 2. . . .1"

"Making us wait in this fucking shack like damn dogs, if that asshole doesn't show up soon with his blue haired bitch of a whore I'm going to sacrifice him to Jashin, make him beg and scream!"

"Eloquent as always" the dark voice dripped with menace as the group turned to see the wavering spectrum coloured shapes of Pein and Konan. The outline of the bodies and faces were distinguishable but it was the aura of darkness that pooled from the two as they took offense to Hidan's words rather than their facial expressions that showed their anger.

"Abso-fucking-lutely, can't have fun without a little blood" Hidan taunted his pinkish purple eyes flashing in defiance and bloodlust as he truly restrained himself, reminding himself that these were only the projected images of Pein and Konan, no flesh, no blood, no fun for sacrificing. He would have to wait until he was next to them in the flesh, when he could call upon Jashin and create his symbol upon the ground, filled with Jashin's power he change into Jashin's true servant and using his scythe endure endless bliss and create endless pain for the two until the ritual was completed and he had sacrificed these heathens to Jashin. The ground would be red with blood, the skies filled with endless whimpers and screams of pain, they would pay, they would all pay until his pain was gone, until he had avenged in Jashin's name.

Suddenly he cursed long and hard as something hard and sharp hit his temple. His eyes narrowing he raised his hand and slowly brought it from his temple to his eyes, looking at the red liquid that stained his fingers he rubbed it lightly between his fingers and brought it to his mouth. Savouring it he sucked his fingers diligently as his eyes made contact with the blonde bomber who was looking at him disturbedly before slowly and sensually dragging them from his mouth. Looking straight into Deidara's eyes he whispered darkly through the room.

"Yours will taste much sweeter."

Watching him make no reaction aside from gulping Hidan began to chuckle darkly, the sounds echoing through the room putting the group on edge as it evolved to a full laugh tinged with insanity as the silver haired man put his head back fully totally involved in the display. Before slowly, slowly stopping and looking each member in the eye, dryly saying.

"You all look like someone just promised to kill you."

A strange observation as these were all S-class criminals but looking closing you could see the narrowing of eyes, the movement to be nearer to weapons, the slight shift of bodies. They were S-class criminals for a reason, always ready for a fight and to kill if they needed – or simply wanted.

Calling their attention Pein stood in the middle of the circle they had formed, Konan by his side as he looked over the remaining members of his organization, it had been a long time since they had all met, or carried out missions, lying low for the past three years as the Zealots of the One Power spread their word. Their penchant for destroying small organisations and religions had caused him to bide his time for even the feared Akatsuki could not face an army of thousands of religious zealots and their misguided beliefs.

As he was about to address the group he stopped, as did everyone else. Like statues they stilled completely, their breath held within their chests, their eyes narrowed because everything around them had stopped as well.

No longer could the hooting of the birds that preyed at night be heard, the whispers of the breeze through the trees ceased and the insects that Tobi had watched so avidly had disappeared deep within the dirt. Soundlessly they looked at each other before as quite as wraiths they glided out the door and stood before the hut scouring the landscape for an answer.

Straining they heard the faint sounds of hoof beats clapping and thumping towards them, echoing like a bell through the night.

Hefting Samehada before him Kisame looked at Itachi and growled "Remind you of anything?"

"Hnn"

Casting questioning glances at the partners all questions were cut off as the air chilled and Zetsu could feel the frost that started to cover the leaves and stems of the plants working its way down into the phloem and xylem. The stillness of the forest and the rolling fog that appeared over the ground softly spreading towards them chilled them as the eerie sounds of the hoof beats neared and the jingling of metal and huffing of the horses' breath became louder. From the fog came the shapes of five riders upon five surging war stallions that pawed and stomped the ground as they pulled up and ringed the group in a semi circle.

Gripping their weapons they faced the riders Pein and Konan's spectrum coloured outlines watching curiously as Hidan stood straight and brought his Scythe to his side the tri blade above and beside his head as the end was nestled in the soil. He drew their attention like a rare gem shining within the grass for suddenly he held an air of authority and command that they had never seen as he nodded to the riders. Even more surprising to the red and blacked cloaked criminals was when they in turn dismounted and bowed low to the Immortal the whispers of "Protector" coming to their ears.

But as that word was uttered Hidan's eyes flashed and he attacked "NO! I am not that! Not anymore!" he furiously slashed the air in front of him with his Scythe to emphasis his point the air whistling sharply as he stepped forward. How could he be called a Protector, what right had he to the name, to the rank, to the honour of Protector when he had failed her, failed to be there when she need him most and most importantly when he lived and she died.

"That is Jashin's decision my son"

Whirling around at the sound of the voice Hidan was faced with the Elderly High Priest, this was no image, astral projection or parlour trick, the High Priest stood before Hidan, causing the other Akatsuki to step back in surprise and ready themselves for attack.

"What do you want?" Hidan growled out at the sight of the man he had trusted the most, the man that he had respected and looked for guidance from. The man that had been the closest thing he had had to a Father figure

The old Priest shook his head at Hidan's venomous questions. Time had changed him, pain and loss had changed him, his eyes full of wisdom looked around the group seeing each for what they were. Glancing over the projected images of Pein and Konan he raised an eyebrow at Tobi before settling his knowing gaze once again upon Hidan softly sighing.

"Oh how you have fallen"

Silence fell at those words as Hidan looked incredulously at him, gauging his seriousness until.

"I have not fallen I follow Jashin, I serve Jashin" He roared in rage, how dare he accuse him of falling, everything he had done, every sacrifice, every fight; every ounce of pain had been for Jashin . . . and his Little HIme.

"Yes, for revenge. Now it the time to return" the old Priest stated sending a challenging look to Pein, daring him to object, daring him to question the High Priest of Jashin. Their eyes clashed before Pein's projected image looked away according the victory to the old Priest who nodded with satisfaction.

"There is no need for me to return!" Hidan argued growling like a dog pulling the lead, his hackles raised ready to attack at the slightest provocation.

Eyes narrowing the old Priest crossed his arms folding them within the sleeves of his robes his medallion clear for all to see as it adorned his chest the symbol of his faith, as he straightened his back and looked Hidan in the eye and with a voice of steel said "That is for Jashin to decide." Before he let out a breath and closed his eyes and in a softer tone warned.

"Jashin is harsh but fair."

His comrades were shocked as suddenly Hidan was struck by an invisible force that drove him to his knees, his blood curdling screams filling the forest sending any animals remotely near scuttling far. The old Priest watched sadly as a parent would watch their child being punished as the blood started to run from Hidan's eyes, nose and ears. The sound of bones popping and breaking along with the sickening squishing of his organs were clear for all to hear making even Kisame who loved to maul his victims, uneasy.

Slowly as Hidan's screams decreased to whimpers and he stopped writhing on the soil and leaves to gently rock himself the old Priest gave another one of his enigmatic sad little smiles.

"You have 3 days to return to us my son. Jashin needs you."

And with that he was gone. Even Itachi was uncertain how, there was no Chakra, no projected image like Pein and Konan, there was nothing and he had checked with his red eyes blazing that yes the old man that had appeared before them and sent Hidan to the ground in agony, had been real.

In unison the riders once again bowed drawing eyes to them, standing up they pounded their fists against the hard metal of their armour, nodding their heads at the fallen Hidan before smoothly mounting their stallions swiftly turning as one and in line cantered away from the group, the pounding of their steeds hooves vibrating through the forest fading as they travelled. As they distanced themselves the fog started to retreat rolling backwards following them, the chill left the air and Zetsu relaxed as the frost left the plants.

Exchanging glances Itachi and Kisame once more listened as the animals awoke the birds reappeared crying into the night and Tobi sat on the ground again watching the insects surface and wriggle around.

"Maybe there is some truth in his religion, Yeah?" Deidara posed, relaxing slightly as he returned his clay to their pouches and watched slightly in awe as Hidan rose and without a word but with an extremely sickening pop simply pushed his shoulder back into place. Turning his scathing eyes back to the group Hidan wiped the blood from his face cursing them.

"Fuckiing heathens, not one bloody fucking ounce of belief even after all my fucking sacrifices. No shit! Damn idiots the whole fucking lot of ye! You need some sort of fucking proof before you even think it could be real! Bloody fucking no good heathens!"

He spat the words at them as he fell back into his comfort zone, not so much relishing the pain but accepting it, using it. Grapping his scythe he held its reassuring weight in his hand ignoring the questioning stares and waiting figures before him as his mind travelled. He didn't want to return. He did not want to see the place where his memories of her were strongest; where everywhere he looked he would be assaulted by her. But the pain that laced through his head at the idea of not obeying reminded him of the truth. Plain and simple, he served Jashin and Jashin was calling him.

Looking up at the group he waved a hand half heartedly at them muttering "Fuck this sharing crap. See you when I see you fuckers." Turning his back he walked off, his blood covered chest and medallion shining in the moonlight now provided by the high moon as his cloak flapped behind him, striding away from them his Scythe held high the blades shined brightly and menacingly in the moonlight until he disappeared from view without any objection.

For who would object to the power of a God, even if they did not believe Pein said not a word and had not challenged the old Priest even going so far as to grant permission. What could they say, they were Akatsuki feared and hated but this had them stumped, it was easy to accept some one's beliefs offhandedly but to see evidence of it, to see it manifest was another. Nearly collectively they shuddered dropping off the vestiges of unease, sleep, stupor and confusion that had descended upon them. Looking at Pein they fell into a comforting routine, waiting for reports and to get their orders, paying no mind to the empty space where Hidan had once stood.

O0o0o0

_The screams rang out through the court yard the stench of blood, smoke and death permeated the air clinging to their clothes as they furiously fought the soldiers of the One Power._

_Hidan clenched his teeth as he sliced another attacker across the chest blood splattering his face as he twirled around to defend his back from another, his scythe slicing the flesh like butter. He cursed heavily as once again his path was blocked. It had happened so suddenly._

_The Lord and Lady had decided to leave for the summer court early bringing only the necessary people in want of some personal time. The summer court was as majestic in its beauty as the winter court was harsh in its bleakness. The courtyards had been filled with flowers, his Little Hime laughing and running among the pink blossoms she loved so much marvelling at how they suited her hair and how she could hide in them. The rolling hills and green pastures surrounding the court were the perfect playground; she was endless in her pleas to learn to ride a horse and her fascination with the Guards stallions. It was striking to say the least when those fierce and dangerous animals known to attack for no reason would whine and beg for the Little Hime's touch, how they would bend down on their knees and allow her to climb on their backs and so so gently trot around with her._

_But then as the sun had set and darkness covered the land they were attacked. He had been performing his ritual to Jashin in the outermost courtyard, his Little Hime left with her parents as they discussed the etiquette of a young Lady. She had smiled at him, hugged him and given him a smacking kiss on the check before telling him to enjoy his ritual to the chuckles of those surrounding them. He had smiled and laughed informing her he would do his best and at her question confirmed he would say hi to Father for her._

_He had just finished his prayers and begun to wipe the blood from his scythe when the bells had started to toll frantically, his heart caught in fear he had grabbed his scythe and run towards the doorway that would lead to the stairs straight to his Little Hime, but he was foiled as with a rush of dust and thunderous boom the side wall and doorway was demolished._

_Cursing he had vaulted over the debris paying no mind to the cuts and scratches that adorned his body his only focus on reaching his Little Hime and protecting her. That was how he had come to be here, he had no idea how long he stood inside the inner court yard; he vaguely remembered acknowledging the arrival of the Guards and now stood back to back with the young Commander who was ferocious in battle. He had dimly heard the cries of 'Immortal demon spawn' but paid no heed to those slurs against him it was the goading words against his Little Hime that had fuelled his rage, giving his pink eyes a purple cast as he tore apart the body of the heathen who had called her 'Child Whore". He had laughed insanely asking where their One Power was now and called Jashin's name offering him the blood of the heathen. There was slaughter, pain, blood and death the perfect offering to Jashin and Hidan revelled in it but at the same time was frustrated as time and time again he was thwarted from reaching his Little Hime._

_Suddenly his chest felt too tight and he could see white spots dancing in front of his eyes, gasping he fell to one knee, the young Commander immediately at his side as the Guards formed a protective ring around him fighting on. The anxious and concerned calls of the young Commander were drowned out, the clashing of steel and yells of pain faded from his hearing as he struggled to get air into his pleading lungs._

_He was cold and afraid, no, terrified. He was screaming and calling for help but no one was helping, his throat was raw and his eyes stung from the never ending tears that fell down his face and throat causing him to choke. The pain was unbearable; it felt like a boulder was atop his chest pressing down upon him, crushing his ribs, rupturing his organs the tight squeeze like a metal band around him tightening and tightening. His vision was fading, overcome by dancing white and black spots his head pounding in agony as it thrummed and forced him to the ground writhing in pain. His ears rang as the terrified and painful scream of "H'DAN!!!!!!!" filled them._

_Then it was over._

_He let out a shaky breath and slowly drew one in. He did not see the Guards fighting the One Power soldiers before him; he did not feel the young Commander by his side. He look up at the sky and felt the rain suddenly fall upon him, on his knees he clenched his hands and with a scream that shook the very Heavens themselves and ripped through Hell he roared._

_"SAKUUURRRAAAAAAAAAAA__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_All fighting ceased as the bloodcurdling and heart wrenching scream filled with pain and terror rang throughout the battlefield. The Guards looked on in defeat as they watched the Protector lean his head back the muscles in his neck and shoulders taunt with strain as he cried out, the One Power soldiers took a step back in fear as he stood up and grabbed his scythe in his hand._

_He stood like the devil himself, like the demon spawn they named him, no one dared move for fear of his gaze, for fear of his attention. The blood that covered him and the purple colour of his eyes that pierced through them made him a truly fearsome sight, the devil himself on earth, or so they thought._

_Grabbing their medallions the guards stepped back feverously praying to Jashin their eyes filled with pain as they looked upon Hidan. They watched as he laughed cruelly and prayed, they shook as the ground trembled and Jashins symbol appeared below his feet. They fell to their knees fearful as Hidan's skin turned black his skeleton form a frightening, terrifying thing as he flashed murderous white teeth at the One Power soldiers. He laughed again a laugh of insanity, pain and madness as he levelled his glinting purple pinkish eyes at them, his voice as hard as steel, as dark as the innermost cell of the deepest underground dungeon dripped with hate and promise sending fear and pain through the soldiers as he said_

"_You will die, not a single one of you fucking heathens will survive, you will ALL DIE, you will all pay FOR KILLING HER!!!"_

_Thunder boomed through the sky echoing his promise as lightening flashed a deathly halo to show his work. The Guards watched in awe as they saw a true slaughter, the soldiers stood no chance against a bloodthirsty berserker Hidan hell bent on destroying them all. His scythe flashed continuously, his insane laughter vibrating through the air as he also used his bare hands to tear them apart._

_It was dawn before the skies calmed and the Guards could clearly see the blood soaked court yard before them, the beautiful flower filled yard that the Little Hime loved to run around was unrecognizable. Where once there was flowers of such blooming beauty and gorgeous scents there was now the odour of blood and decay, strewn body parts and limbless bodies lying upon the beds, instead of the fountain statue releasing water into the fish filled pond there was now a crumbling heap of rock and a pond full of blood. Everywhere the Guards looked they say blood, body parts and the lifeless bodies of the One Power soldiers and there standing in the very centre Jashin's symbol slowly fading in its brilliance to a dark colour stood Hidan, his chest heaving from exertion his purple pinkish eyes unseeing in his destruction and flashing in his rage. His hair was undistinguishable so covered in blood and gore as was his bare chest and ripped pants, his medallion slowly and happily soaked up the blood that splattered it until it was once again as polished as it had been._

_The slight shifting of rocks and debris focused the Guards on the sight of the Elderly High Priest and the Guards that accompanied him as they made their way into the court yard, they were covered in dust, grime and had their own share of wounds, looking around the old Priest gave a sad sigh and sat upon a fallen piece of debris looking upon the only survivors of the attack. Closing his eyes he prayed to Jashin for guidance as the pain filled screams of agony from Hidan tore through the air once more._

_O0o0o0o_

_Dia Duit, _

_It pounded at my head so I had to write it before chapter 31 of UKOC. I put it up quickly so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks to kisukebenihine for the company on this one and all the juicy reading, seriously check out her fandom stories, the lemons are delicious._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	6. Chapter 6

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Don't ask why it was updated so soon but don't expect it all the time._

_Enjoy._

O00o00

He had walked for three days uncaring of the weather, ignoring the rain, hail and sleet that fell, ignoring the wind that blew, the lightening that struck nearby trees and the thunder that shook the skies. He embraced it in hopes of sickening and weakening and being unable to reach the castle and fulfilling the Elderly High Priests summons, he searched for the ill weather to delay the onslaught of memories that he knew awaited him.

But Jashin was not so easily fooled and instead of weakening him the weather seemed to in fact strengthen him much to his annoyance and continual cursing. Every alternative route he took eventually brought him back to the right track nearer than it should and every time he tried to delay longer and longer Jashin reminded him rather forcibly to continue. The blindingly painful headaches, chest pains and body tremors had quickly made Jashin's feelings clear on Hidan's delaying tactics and now as he neared the castle he felt stronger but also sick to his stomach for fear of what he would see.

Cresting the hill he looked down onto the castle built strong and deep into the cliffside. The gates were guarded fiercely by the Guards that raised and lowered the bridge that allowed passage over the deep twenty foot chasm that surrounded the front and west side of the Castle. Small houses surrounded the outside of the chasm, housing fluctuating numbers of Guards that usually guarded the chambers and sometimes priests and civilians, anyone who wanted to be outside in the fresh air and sunshine away from the court but still near safety if needed. The Guards were also there in case of attack allowing time if necessary for the bridge to be raised and the gates closed. The back and east side of the Castle were unguarded due to the fact they were built into the cliff face and the cliff itself was unclimbable, not to mention unreachable as it was the beginning of the most inhospitable and deathly canyons that were ever seen. But beside those windows that looked out onto the valley there was always a full quiver of arrows and a bow ready to use. The followers of Jashin had learned their lesson and were well prepared.

Sighing Hidan looked over the Castle that had been his home for so many years, the place where his happiest memories had been, the place he had not stepped foot in in over seventeen years. He slowly made his way down the hill and dragged his feet as he passed the small houses nearing the bridge, he paid no mind to the people that came out and watched in fascination their whispers of "Protector" and "He's returned" filling the air. Stepping upon the bridge he focused on the heavy thudding of his feet and the reassuring clipping of his Scythe on the wood, he half heartedly nodded at the Guards who bowed to him as he passed and as he stepped through the gate into the castle grounds he remembered the first time he ever passed through these dark daunting gates.

_He looked around at the gates in admisation and slight bewilderment. None of the Guards had tried to stop him; they had in fact nodded to him as he passed them treating him as a comrade rather than an intruder. He had admired their armour, polished so well it shined, the pride they took in their appearance was evident as was the care in their weapons, all looked cruel with curving blades, sharp hooks and blunt edges but they had one thing in common they were treated respectively and used well. Inwardly Hidan wanted to stay, to belong to this community that fought with pride and seemed to relish the kill. _

_He suddenly stopped, his body turning until he faced an elderly man that radiated command, obedience and respect, for some reason he felt like he should bow or genuflect._

"_You are a long way from Yugakure Hidan"_

_The softly spoken words threw him as he immediately wondered how the old man knew both his name and his former village._

_The old man smiled gently continuing as if he spoke to a child._

"_Jashin has told me a lot about you my son. You killed everyone in your village for falling into the trap of selfishness and greed. They wanted to become a tourist attraction, forsaking centuries of tradition and learning."_

_Hidan could only nod dumbly as the priest spoke, amazed at both his insight and answering his unspoken questions._

"_Rather than join them, rather than allow your history to be destroyed you destroyed them and now you search. Tell me why you came here my son." The old man gently questioned the silver haired pink eyed young man, knowing what the conclusion would be but the young man had to hear it for himself._

"_I was travelling looking for work . . ."_

"_But why did you travel here, why this direction, why not go left when you took a right or take the rougher climb rather than the gentle slope." The old man interrupted him a happy little glint in his eye as he prodded him._

_Hidan closed his mouth shocked as he truly thought of it; slowly he responded to the old man's questions "It . . . . unsettled me to go the other way. I . . I felt comfortable . . . like I was being drawn in this direction. It was.... it was like. . Like . . ._

_The priest waited knowingly for the next few words, the importance of the young silver haired man saying them were indescribable and with a happy smiled he nodded as Hidan finished with a look of wonder on his face._

"_It was like coming home."_

"_And you have my son."_

"_Where am I?"Hidan questioned half afraid it would be a dream or in his case a nightmare that he would wake from, he would not be accepted or understood, he would be thrown out and ridiculed._

"_This is the winter court of the Lord and Lady of Jashin, our God. We follow his way, the way of death, pain, destruction, slaughter."_

"_Sounds like you just like to fight and kill." _

_The old man laughed at his flippancy as he revealed a medallion hanging around his neck, shaped like a upside down triangle within a circle it's appearance somehow struck a chord deep within Hidan, giving him a feeling of right at its appearance._

"_There is that aspect. But everything has its place and Jashin sees you Hidan for who you are."_

"_Let me guess a sadistic, psychotic killer who loves blood?" Hidan said flippantly his temper beginning to boil at what he thought was the old man's mocking._

"_A lost man, someone born in the wrong time, someone who unknowingly follows the old ways, our ways. The ways of Jashin. Centuries ago Jashinists lived everywhere and while not understood, at ease with others, but as time passed and new ways became the usual we were cut down, accused of demon worshipping and depravity. What is not understood is feared and what is feared is destroyed." The old man sighed before once again looking Hidan gently in the eyes._

"_But we survive, as does death, destruction and pain for it also has its place in the world, as do you my son, here as a servant of Jashin."_

_Hidan cocked his head in thought, it felt right. His bullshit meter was not going off, every word the old man said struck a chord within him and the moment he had walked through those gates he had felt at home._

"_Tell me more, please." He requested, closing his eyes in awe as he was filled with warmth and welcoming, the feelings of acceptance filling him as his mind was suddenly flooded with knowledge and images._

"_Jashin has showed you much but we will sort it out my son, always remember he is harsh but fair."_

_Hidan smiled filled with contentment as he followed the old man, stopping in confusion as he said._

"_What's your name?"_

_The laughter of the old man filled the court yard as the Guards who had been watching smiled and chuckled indulgently while the people and children shook and laughed in amusement at his belatedly remembered question._

"_My name __is __Daisaishi__."_

Hidan barely acknowledged the Guards that greeted him as he walked through the court yard towards the large heavy dark wooden doors that were thrown open allowing him to walk straight into the main reception hall of the Castle. He barely heard one of the Guards direct him towards the inner Sacrificial Chambers to where the Elderly High Priest was in attendance.

His eyes flew over the heavy slabs of stone that caused the slapping sound as his feet hit off them, surprisingly enough the sound was reassuring as was the warmth and crackling of fire coming from the torches above his head on the walls.

Making his way deep within the castle he ignored the bowing Guards and scurrying nobles and servants. He closed his eyes as the heavenly smell of the kitchens filled his nostrils, the sweet and pungent food that were undoubtedly being created made his mouth water and his heart warm.

"_H'dan, look what I made!"_

_The glee filled voice of his Little Hime filled the air, the excitement in her voice changing her usual Hi'an to H'dan as he entered the kitchen, working hard to hid the smile that was edging onto his face as he looked at the scene in front of him. He gently placed his Scythe by the door and folded his hands before turning around and looking at his Little Hime._

_She stood on the bench at the Cooks table proudly showing off a misshapen and messily decorated sponge cake. Half of it had refused to rise while the other half was as bloated as a ball; his Little Hime had attempted to decorate it with pink and red icing resulting in a colourful display that reminded Hidan of crushed flowers._

"_Here's your skite" the adorable mangling of his weapon's name brought out his smile as he met the smiling eyes of the Cook behind his Little Hime, the large woman was feared in the kitchen and even the Lord and Lady treated her with respect as well as the High Priest for all knew who truly ruled the Castle and it wasn't them. But the gruff woman was wrapped around his Little Hime's finger as she looked down patting her head in approval; it was a very good attempt for a four year to make._

_Closing inspecting the cake Hidan smiled wondering where on earth his Scythe was supposed to be as he made appreciating noises. Looking at his Little Himes's appearance he bit his lip as he took in her flour covered body and iced face, he didn't want to know how she got icing in her hair or down her neck, but it was an adorable sight he admitted._

Shaking his head he continued down the corridor and started to descend the stairs, the winding stairs providing solitude and an escape from the Guards and the numerous people flocking the halls. His free hand glided along the wall soaking up the rough and cold texture of the stone as the light lessened and the darkness continued. He travelled in darkness until he came to the bottom of the staircase the long hallway before him leading onto the various chambers, walking past the smallest Prayer Hall he paused and let his hand rest upon its doors.

"_Why's my Little Hime crying?" Hidan questioned as he entered the Prayer Hall the young priestess had directed him to and took in the crying form of his Little Hime crumpled upon the alter hugging herself._

_With a sob she crawled into his arms as he sat down next to her, settling her in his lap so her ear was against his chest he wrapped his arms around her protectively and began to softly hum the melody of her favourite song, he refused to sing such girly words but it began to soothe her as it had done since she was two. Stroking her pinks locks with one hand he kissed her gently on the head and waited for her to calm down only to sigh and laugh as he realised she had cried herself to sleep, at least he was comfortable he mused as leant against the alter._

_Looking down a wistful smile graced his face the young priestesses words coming to him as he gently spoke to his sleeping Little HIme._

"_In a few years they won't pull your hair or push you in the mud, they'll bring you flowers and write you poems and ask you out on dates."_

_Suddenly Hidan's face hardened as he realised that in a few years hormonal sex driven boys would be asking his sweet innocent Little Hime out on dates. Looking up at the ceiling he implored Jashin silently 'Please let me sacrifice the disgusting sex driven pigs before they even set their perverted eyes on her.' _

Roughly throwing himself from the doors he quickened his pace as he strode down the halls going deeper and deeper until the smell of blood filled the air. He was near the Sacrificial Chambers. Finally he would find out the reason he was here, he could deal with this shit, pray to Jashin and be on his merry fucking way, leaving this crap hole and it's filthy fucking ability of dragging up the shit he wanted to fucking forget.

Crossing the corridor he turned the corner and faced the Elderly High Priest who looked extremely pleased with himself as he smiled and motioned him to walk beside him. walking side by side towards the main Sacrificial Chamber Hidan waited for the old Priest to speak, taking comfort in the familiar thudding of his Scythe on the ground.

"I am happy to see you home my son, you have been missed."

Hidan rolled his eyes at the old man's words, as if he had had a choice he mused, but he was resolved get the business done and get the fuck out of here. He nodded in response as the duo arrived at the ornate doors covered in carvings of priests sacrificing to Jashin and wielding their blades, the Guards bowed to them but made no move to open the doors drawing a questioning glance from Hidan as the old Priest spoke.

"We would have called you sooner but she had a harsh time adjusting and was extremely conflicted when Jashin called her. Her punishment was severe." The old Priest sighed pain lacing his voice as he continued "But we believe she is ready and who best to help her but you my son." He reached up patting Hidan encouragingly on the shoulder before nodding at the Guards and walking back down the corridor.

Watching the Guards open the doors he twirled around to ask the old Priest what he was suppose to do only to have him vanish before his eyes.

"Fucking typical, don't bother fucking telling me what the hell I'm suppose to fucking bloody do." He muttered loudly paying no heed to the side glances of the Guards, squaring his shoulders he sighed resentfully and stepped into large chamber. The chamber was darker than he remembered but the scent of blood, sweat and tears still assaulted his senses as it had done years ago. Stepping further into the dark chamber he jumped and spun around, his Scythe ready for an attack at the loud banging of the doors closing.

Cursing he turned around and looked at the central alter in the room and the lone figure that was lighted by the moon light that shone through the large opening at the side. Furrowing his brows in confusion Hidan walked towards the alter listening to the dripping of water and the slight movement of the chains that he could see attached to the figure. The young woman he corrected himself as he neared her.

The moonlight allowed him to see the red bleeding marks that covered her back in the shape of Jashin's symbol, he could see the old and healing scars that marred her skin and drew attention to the curve of her shoulder and the slope of her back. She was dressed in what had once been white, the double sided slitted long skirt and halter neck front that covered her breasts were now stained a dark russet brown colour by her blood, her blood which surrounded her like a tribute to her mysterious allure.

Approaching her softly he watched as she slowly turned her head, her long hair turned silver by the moonlight swaying to cover her back and be painted in her blood. He could see the curve of her straight nose and high cheekbones. Turning her face fully to him his breath caught in his chest, he could feel his heart hammering a thousand miles an hour against his rib cage, the blood rushed from his face and he staggered. Striking emerald eyes clashed with his as the woman's amazed, hopeful, distraught and wavering voice filled the Chamber.

"H'dan?"

"Sakura!"

O0o0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_There you go they met. The priests name is simply Japanese for High Priest. _

_Let me know what you thought._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x _


	7. Chapter 7

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0oo

He was caught in disbelief, a dream, a nightmare. Would Jashin be so cruel as to show him an image of her grown up, how she would have looked if she had lived, if he had not failed her. He looked into her beseeching emerald eyes, taking a step forward he faltered in fear and uncertainty, his hand gripped his Scythe so tightly he could feel the grains of wood embedding themselves against his palm, his breathing was harsh and loud to his ears, if he wasn't immortal he would be convinced he was about to die from hyperventilating.

"H'dan"

The fearful tone brought his gaze back to the young woman huddled against the alter before him. He watched in fascination as she raised a pale slim arm up and towards him, reaching out to him, imploring him to be as real as he hoped she was. Tears filled her eyes as he didn't move any closer to her, like tiny diamonds they feel down her cheeks and pulled his eyes to her quivering lips. Hidan closed his eyes in pain and prayed to Jashin begging him before unceremoniously dropping his Scythe, one of his most precious items and bounded over the stone flags to the alter a broken "Sakura" falling from his lips.

Her chains fell from her wrists as with a sob she crawled into his lap, the same way she did as a child. Fallen onto his knees Hidan turned around and sat against the alter as Sakura, his Little Hime arranged herself on his lap, she placed her head on his chest over his heart her tears intensifying as she heard the reassuring thud ump of his heart, Hidan's arms wrapped protectively around her and without thought he began to hum the song that she drove him insane with as a child, the light melody making her sob harder as the truth hit her. All of this was real.

Hidan closed his eyes and stifled his gasp as he suddenly felt her pain, her heartache , it was so much, why had it taken so long, the warmth that radiated from him into her, the feeling of love, comfort and protection. He was brought out of his musings as he felt her hand caress his cheek, the dainty fingers tracing the tear tracks that had unknowingly fell, her emerald eyes shimmered as she looked deep into his pinky purple eyes the tiniest and most sorrowful smile gracing her lips as she raised her self and leant her forehead against him.

"I missed you too H'dan."

She softly uttered the words he wanted to voice, the feelings that were consuming him and the thoughts that were running through his mind. Looking into her knowing eyes he smiled gently, stroking her long hair as he resumed humming and she settled back into arms. Kissing the top of her head he looked up and out of the single window that allowed the moonlight to shroud them in its silver glow and silently swore to Jashin.

'If you ever take her away from me again, nothing on this earth will stop me from killing everyone of your fucking followers and I'll find some fucking way to destroy you too Jashin.'

He harrumphed as Jashin's feelings of approval and amusement filled him, ignoring the smugness of his God he settled himself more comfortably against the alter and basked in the utter joy and contentment he felt as he once more held his Little Hime in his arms.

He didn't know how long they sat their but his Little HIme had fallen asleep in the safety of his arms, as the moon fell and the light left the room he gently scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the doors as they opened. He blinked his eyes to get accustomed to the change of light and resisted the urge to swear least he wake his precious cargo as he took in the bowing Guards and lesser priests beside the Elderly High Priest and High Priestess. He nodded his head reluctantly at them ignoring the smiles and approval that came off them in waves, then to the wonderment of all the Guards and priests he ordered one of the Guards to bring his Scythe to him as he set off towards his rooms, paying no heed to any of the chattering priests discussing the fact that he had parted with his Scythe so willing.

He let the Priestess guide him through the corridors, following her into his chambers as she pushed open the door, she quickened her pace and taking some towels from a chair spread them on the bed and turned to close the curtains of the windows. Hidan grudgingly admitted she was subtle and bearable, nodding his thanks as she stood behind him after he lay his Little Hime on the bed, meeting her eyes he recognised this woman as the young Priestess that had played and minded his Little Hime at times. Time had been good to her, her blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate plait and her brown eyes though serious still held that gleam of mischief and eagerness they had when she was fourteen and now at thirty one she looked as though she had just entered her mid twenties. It seemed Jashin may have granted longlivity to another of his Priests, the second in nearly two hundred years.

Seeing a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips he waited expectantly for her to talk.

"There are clothes for the Hime in the wardrobe as well as for you Protector. Please do not hesitate to call me for aid if you need it." She said confidently no longer the shy girl she once was, with a graceful bow she turned with a swish of her skirts and just as she was about to close the door she caught Hidan's eye as he removed his cloak and quipped "Our Hime is no longer the little four year old to blow bubbles in the bath." Gently placing his Scythe inside the door as she left.

Hearing the click of the door closing Hidan closed his eyes and released a large audible sigh, dropping his cloak on a nearby chair he looked around the room. It looked the same as the day he left; the large room was focused around his large iron wrought bed that was now occupied by his Little Hime, not so little now as she took up one side of the bed he mused. The headboard was higher than normal and had hooks for him to rest his Scythe, quickly retrieving it he placed it on its rack, an ominous and dark headboard decoration that fit beautifully. Above the headboard on the wall Jashin's symbol was painted proudly as it also took pride of place on the floor, the tiles that shaped it a deep blood red colour. The room was fitted with dark and comfortable chairs, table and a sofa at the side near the door as there was a waedrobe, chest of drawers and locker surrounding his bed, the large patio windows that now had the curtains closed led onto a balcony that jutted out of the cliff side facing the canyon.

Sitting down beside his Little Hime Hidan gently pushed some locks of hair back from her face and over her shoulder, rubbing a few strands between his fingers he admired the new silvery pink colour, a colour that coupled with her pale skin gave her an unworldly look. She had grown into a beautiful woman he mused immediately scowling as he remembered the Priestesses words. He couldn't stop touching her, smoothing her hair, holding her hand, innocent touches just to reaffirm that she was real, real and exhausted. Her skin was pale and unblemished from any spots or patches, the scars were a different story but as the Daughter of Jashin she would understand, he could see the dark rings under her eyes and feel the looseness of her limbs, she was totally and utterly exhausted and in this state nothing would wake her until she was good and ready. The perfect time to clean her up and dress her wounds.

Moving off the bed he headed into the bathroom, silently thanking the Priestess for stocking up and laying out towels, filling the bath tub he placed the towels in easy reach and arranged the soaps, shampoos, washcloths and everything else he needed. Stripping down to his pants he gently retrieved his sleeping Little Hime and grabbing a kunai gently cut the blood stained dress from her.

He climbed into the bath in his pants and arranged her on his lap, ever so gently he gathered the wash cloth and foamed it up, rinsing her body he started to massage the blood off her body being particularly careful with her fresh scars and bleeding wounds. Such was her exhaustion that she didn't even whimper. Soothingly washing her body of the dirt, grime, sweat, blood and tears that had accumulated Hidan admired how the scars created intricate designs over her body, they were not vulgar nor mutilating but seemed to accentuate her beauty, it showed her strength, power and determination. Washing her hair he squeezed it dry and scooped her up in his arms gathering a towel around her as he stepped out of the bath, he didn't care about himself or the water he was sloshing on the ground, his only concern was his Little Hime. Towelling her dry he carefully and painstakingly applied lotions and salve's to her wounds then wrapped her body in one of the robes the Priestess had lain out and gently laid her into the bed, he dragged her hair out and combed it free of tangles before rubbing it with the towel.

Once he was sure she was comfortable he looked finally after himself, freshening up and changing his clothes, he threw the towels into the bathroom to soak up the water and then went into the bedroom and dragged a chair to his Little Hime's bedside. Reaching up he took his Scythe in hand and sat down in the chair next to her watching her breathe in and out, seeing her safe and sound and once again in his care Hidan rested his Scythe beside him and slowly ever so slowly fell into watchful slumber, ready at the slightest bit of noise no matter how small to defend his Little Hime.

To say he was surprised when he woke up would be an understatement, usually even the tiniest rustle of the curtains by the wind would be enough to wake but here he was sitting in the chair beside the bed, his Scythe in one hand and his lap filled with his Little Hime. Sometime during his sleep and her transfer to his lap his arm had risen and wrapped it's self around her, smiling he looked down at her and resisted the urge to tighten his grip around her. She was safe and sound, unharmed and most importantly she was alive in his arms.

She stirred and emerald eyes peeked out between dark lashes to meet his as he face lit up in a smile and she threw her arms around him in exuberance exclaiming.

"It wasn't a dream, you're real!"

He hugged her fiercely as her hands gripped his shoulders, arms, body and face as she assured herself that he was there, his soft words pulling her back.

"Jashin I missed you my Little Hime."

"You left me. I thought you were dead, when my memories came back I thought you were dead. Why weren't you with me did you not want to be with me anymore? Why did you leave me?" her voice pleaded with him as her sorrowful face accused him, her eyes shimmering with the threat of tears.

"Not willing my Little Hime, never willing. I thought you dead! I felt your fear and pain, and then I couldn't feel you anymore. You were no longer there."

He explained painfully his hands rubbing her shoulders and hugging her tight as he explained as briefly as he could what he didn't want to explain, what he didn't want to relive. He prayed she would believe him, that she wouldn't doubt him.

Her eyes widened as she felt his pain, fear and anger, anger at himself, anger that he didn't search for her, anger that he didn't stop until he held her in his arms and knew for certain, anger that he had left her alone all these years.

She looked at him with all her love and placed her hand over his heart "I don't blame you H'dan. They took me as the Castle shook and an explosion went off, they wouldn't let me find you, they said it was too dangerous and I had to come with them. Father stopped talking to me and they brought me to an empty room, there was incense and chanting. And then, and then I forgot, I forgot you H'dan. I forgot you and I never looked for you, I never asked for you. I forgot!"

Her confession racked her body as she sobbed, the guilt she felt consumed him as she was horrified that while she had forgotten him he had dealt with the pain of her loss for seventeen years thinking she was dead. Hidan hushed her and comforted her, a small part smiling at how she still called him 'H'dan'.

"You, we had no choice my Little Hime. It wasn't our fault" He whispered in her ear forgiving her without thought as she her sobs gentled and she relaxed against his chest. Anger hit him as he realised he had been thrown around like a pawn, Jashin had been pulling their strings, whatever the fuck about him how the Hell could he do that to his fucking Daughter!

"He did it to save us." Sakura quickly intervened before his thoughts could get any wilder, her face crunched up in confusion, an expression she took as a four year old when Father spoke to her. Huffing she settled against his chest her arms crossed as she pouted. "It saved us, but I don't like it, not one bit!"

Hidan was filled with Jashin's amusement at his Daughter's antics, she was acting just like the four year old she had been, not the twenty one year old woman she had become.

A knock signalled them to the entry of the Priestess who smiled in satisfaction to see the Little HIme and her Protector together again; bowing reverently to them she spoke. "Greetings my Hime and Protector. If you are prepared dinner is to be served soon and Daisaishi-sama wishes to speak to you."

She smiled as the grumblings of the Little Hime's stomach reached her ears and Hidan chuckled responding with all the manners of a courtier, manners that soon his Little Hime would ahve to relearn "Allow us to dress and we will be there shortly." Sliding the Little Hime off his lap he stood up only to pull up short as the Priestess snorted. Looking at her in puzzlement he was astounded when she walked to the wardrobes and grabbed a set of clothing.

Handing it to him she none to gently shoved him into the bathroom saying "You will dress in the bathroom and I will dress our Hime."

With a resounding slam she closed the door shut and looked at the giggling Hime with a smile "Men. They haven't a clue."

**0o0o0**

_Dia Duit,_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I am astounded by all the people who have put this on alert and favourite story – thanks._

_Hope you enjoyed, please let me know._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

During the meal Hidan had been greatly confused over his Little Himes wariness of the Elderly High Priest, she was polite and quiet sitting as near as she could get to him. Waves of trepidation rolled off her and he could see the rigidity of her body as she tried not to wince when ever the old Priest addressed her.

Conversation had been innocent enough, the three regaling their Little Hime with stories of her childhood; stories that made her blush in embarrassment and laugh in delight. When the old Priest mentioned the times she would join him in the Prayer Halls she cocked her head in confusion and closed her eyes. The soft melody she began to hum captivated them, the prayers rising and lowering in tone as she recalled how the old Priest taught her. She was swept away as she remembered the peacefulness and happiness she had felt when praying to Father, the joy she had felt when Grandfather taught her and explained their religion's lore to her.

But then revulsion hit her. She was caught in a raging tsunami of emotions, Hidan placed a supporting hand on her shoulder as the old Priest and Priestess watched carefully. Sakura raised her hands to her head and clutched her silvery strands roughly as she bent her head in anguish. What was she supposed to feel? On one hand she was home, Father was speaking to her and Hidan was once again by her side but those feelings came from four years of her childhood, the view of a four year old child was skewed at best. Then there was the 12 years she was raised outside in the village without them, she had been happy, sure she had been bullied but she had friends, friends that cared for her, people that became her family, everything she learned in those twelve years contradicted everything her four year old self had learned.

Finally there was the last four and a half years, her punishment, Father's return, he had never truly left her becoming an inner voice that supported her, comforted her and gave her confidence. It helped her four year old self to know she hadn't been alone. But her punishment. Too long had she been away to understand or agree to killing them, it hadn't felt right so she had been punished for disobeying Jashin but at the same time he had been pleased with her, and she still hadn't figured out why. Then they had performed ritual after ritual, pray after pray and always it seemed she bled.

The Elderly High Priest was the one she feared for he was the one to order the punishment, the rituals and the cause of her pain while it was the Priestess who had soothed her pains, cleaned her up and tried to explain it to her, the underlying message and continuous explanations revolved around the same thing. She was their Hime and had to undergo many trials to understand her Fathers way and simply, Jashin is harsh but fair.

In a weird sense part of her understood and accepted it but the other part fought it, crying out that it was insanity, it was monstrous and barbaric. It was too much, what was she supposed to do? How was she to act? What was right and wrong? It hurt her, it pained her. She was so confused.

With a heart wrenching sob she flung herself from the table, the high backed chair clattering to the floor and Hidan's hand fell from her arm and she fled the room. Without a glance at the old Priest and Priestess Hidan followed.

Seated at the table looking at the remains of her dinner the Priestess closed her eyes sadly, her voice calm and low as she addressed the old Priest.

"It should have been explained to her, the transition was too much. She shouldn't have been punished so quickly without an explanation." She finished on a sigh knowing the old Priests opinion.

"She is the Daughter of Jashin, it is her duty." He answered knowingly as if it was the end of the topic and there was no other reason.

"Her duty yes, but she forgot us and everything Jashin stood for, we should have eased her into it. We . . . ." she argued amazed that the Little Hime's feelings and reactions were being put to the side.

"Enough, what's done is done with Jashin's approval." The old Priest ended the conversation standing abruptly looking down at the Priestess sternly.

"There will be no more about it Nisou."

Bowing her head in respect she agreed. "As you say Daisaishi-sama." Watching him leave the room she sighed in regret playing with the food on her plate, looking up at the ceiling she spoke "You may be a God Jashin-sama but I don' think you understand women. I just hope she doesn't come to resent us."

Her body feeling heavy Nisou stood up slowly her chair making a screeching sound upon the tiles as she stood up and taking no notice of the remains of the ruined meal left the dining hall to seek Jashin's council in the Prayer Halls.

Sakura blindly ran down the hallways, her slippered feet making soft pats on the tiled floor as she ran past the various quarters and reception rooms, her chest was heaving and her mind was a jumble of thoughts, her feelings over whelming her. She needed to get away she needed safety. Finally reaching her destination she ran into Hidan's room closing the heavy door as she rested her back against it and slowly feel to the ground. Closing her eyes she concentrated on catching her breath, silently counting her breaths as she slowly inhaled and exhaled. Her eyes opening she spied Hidan's cleaned cloak laid out on the bed by the maids, scurrying over to it she grabbed it wrapping it securely around her as she huddled on the ground beside the bed safe in Hidan's room as she breathed in his scent from the cloak and slowly began to calm.

Her tears silently trickled from her closed eyes down her cheeks as she ran her hands over the soothing fabric of his cloak, as she inhaled Hidan's scent and allowed the cloak to warm her. Slowing blinking her eyes she started to trace the patterns upon the cloak with one dainty finger, the contrasting colours of the red and black were beautiful and the cloud design while simple was captivating. She stilled completely, her hands dragging the cloak from her side and spreading a portion of the fabric out on her lap, with increasing strength she roughly traced the outline of the red clouds her hand bunching up the fabric as she clenched her fists and betrayal flooded her, tears of anger and disbelief flooded her eyes as she sniffed and her back straightened.

_She stood with her back straight facing the blonde woman behind the desk as she spoke, the others beside her fidgeted and clenched their fists in anger as the woman spoke._

" _Akatsuki members are S-class criminals; they wear long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar. All members wear nail polish of varying colors on their finger and toenails, and may wear a conical straw hat with small spike-like balls hanging down to cover their faces. The hats may be used to move around in the general population unnoticed. Each one of them wears a ring with a kanji on different fingers. I want this description circulated to all ANBU, Jounin and Chunins, everyone on active duty._

_All Shinobi are to be on alert and immediately report any sighting of them. I want to know every thing about them and about their members."_

Hidan rushed into the room only to be confronted by her angry and accusatory emerald eyes that flashed in anger as she spat at him.

"Akatsuki!"

Her anger was quickly dimmed by disbelief as she looked at Hidan, this was Hidan, her Protector, the man that held her when she cried and who fixed all her problems. Looking at his Little Hime in confusion Hidan looked at her tearful face, he could feel the anger and disbelief from her but didn't understand it. Stepping into the middle of the room in the centre of Jashin's symbol he softly questioned "My Hime?"

"You are part of Akatsuki" the sorrowful voice reached his ears questioning him as her eyes challenged him to deny it. Hoping, praying he would deny it, that he would have some reason for having the infamous cloak.

"I joined years ago." He answered unsure of what she was looking for, unsure of how to comfort her obvious distress. He frowned as she closed her eyes and shook her head, her hands clenching his cloak viciously as he watched.

"It doesn't matter My Little Hime, I'm here with you now." He stated stepping up to the edge of the bed anxious as she scooted away from him and continued to shake her head in denial.

_She tried to smooth down her tear stained and crumpled top, comforting Ino was exhausting and a selfish part of her was glad for the break, immediately she felt guilty for even thinking it. Taking a deep breath she paid attention to the honey eyed blonde behind the desk addressing the scarred man infront of her._

_Honey coloured eyes narrowed at the tall man in black as she spoke "What information have you on the Akatsuki member that killed Asuma!" her voice left no room for argument the anger in her voice evident._

_Sakura watched as Morino crossed his arms and repeated the information his people had gathered._

"_Hidan and Kakuza are known as the 'Zombie Brothers'. Hidan in particular is said to be immortal, part of some cult like religion that worship slaughter and destruction. He performs some ritual turning his skin black with white marking apparently he needs some of his opponents blood to kill them, sacrificing them to Jashin."_

"_From what my people have found he's a sadomasochist that loves to kill."_

"Your part of the 'Zombie Brothers' killing and slaughtering." Her voice devoid of emotion stated quietly as she open pain filled eyes meeting his confused pinky purple ones.

"I sacrificed to Jashin" He argued quietly defending himself without raising his voice, he was still unsure why she was so upset, what did it matter to her, all those he killed – well the majority of them, he sacrificed to Jashin.

"You slaughtered people without a care; you killed my best friend's sensei! And you don't even care!" Sakura accused jumping to her feet in anger stabbing a finger in the air at him her long silvery pink hair twirling around her as she shook in anger at his nonchalance attitude.

"Sensei a Ninja?So what it was years ago, their ninjas they expect to die." He argued as raging anger started to seep through the bond and overcome him. Who the hell did she think she was to accuse him like that he served her so called Father. Jashin never complained about his sacrifices and it wasn't as if she even fully fucking understood anymore.

"That's not an excuse for . . . "she started off her eyes flashing as he interrupted her.

"For you, to avenge you, I promised I'd kill every last fucker . . ." Sakura let out an almighty scream of frustration at his statement walking up to him and looking him in the face as she seethed.

"Don't you dare blame me, I hadn't a clue about anything. You killed hundreds, all the lives you destroyed." her anger fed his as his fed her, the emotions growing, bubbling within her as she shouted at him.

"Well so was mine, my life was destroyed too! Sorry Hime but I didn't have the luxury of forgetting, every fucking day it killed me inside to be alive so it was very fucking simple. Where's the fun without a little blood. Never heard Jashin complain." He taunted her letting his anger get the best of him, letting his frustration and pain with the whole situation escalate beyond his control as he shouted at her.

The sharp pain from her palm striking his face whipped his head to the side as the slap sound filled the room. Ever so slowly he raised his hand and felt the warm mark from her palm as his head turned and seething pinky purple eyes glared daggers at the woman who stood before him. He watched as she shrank back from him but didn't step back. Her lower lip quivering in fear, ander and pain she spoke.

"You're a monster."

"Now now Hime, is that the Sakura that forget me or the Daughter of Jashin speaking." He questioned her, a slithering condescending tone filling his voice as he peered down at her, wanting to hurt her as she had hurt him.

"Bastard." She said half heartedly, unsure of where she stood, would he hurt her, hit her back. He was her Protector - was he allowed to hurt her? She couldn't remember, her confusion and fear slipping through.

"And I'm your Protector Hime, you're stuck me with me whether you fucking like it or not. _To_ _protect, to guide, to love, to cherish, and to discipline." _He said his hand rising to finger the scar on his neck from when he made the pledge, looking down at her his eyes holding the promise of pain in his anger.

"Get out! Get out!" her voice roared as she screamed her throat raw and moved away from him, hot angry tears trailing down her face as he simple smirked at her in amusement.

"No problem Hime. Just shows you're not the same kid I knew, at least she understood death had its place." He snorted reaching over and grabbing his Scythe from the headboard, he left without a backward glance slamming the door shut behind him uncaring of the crying body that collapsed on the floor sobs racking her body. In his anger he could not feel her pain and even though it had been years since he had dealt with her he still knew how to dull the emotions from the bond.

In the Prayer Hall Nisou bowed gracefully towards the alter as she left, waiting for the approaching priest to hand her the note he held she sighed heavily as she read its contents. Nodding her head in acknowledgement she walked down the corridors her skirts swishing and whispering with her every move as she hurried to the Little Hime.

A blood curdling scream suddenly rang threw the corridors from the chamber to her right stopping her, full of agony and pain it continued. She could nearly see the Tri-bladed Scythe being cruelly used to kill the sacrifice. She could feel the pleasure emanating from the room at the sacrifices pain, the pleasure in the pain, in the kill, the satisfaction. Slowly it stopped and became whimpers and she could hear the deep voice praying to Jashin.

Shaking herself Nisou continued on her way, praying that the Little Hime and her Protector could be reconciled without too much trouble. She damn well knew they should have been eased back in.

O000o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well hope this is okay and you all enjoyed. Thanks Kisukebenihime for the chat. Sorry for any mistakes._

_Please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	9. Chapter 9

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o00

Nisou opened the door and with a concerned look at the crumbled form on the floor she entered the room and made her way over to the Little Hime. Her skirts whispered as she kneeled next to the sobbing girl, pulling back her silvery hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh my Hime." Her voice soothed the girl as she put comforting arms around her. Allowing her to cry her tears Nisou did nothing but hold her and rub her back murmuring to her "It will be okay, shhhh, it'll be okay."

She did not ask what happened or what was said, it was not her place to berate or question. She was there to comfort and help the Little Hime as much as possible. As the Hime's sobs subsided and her body stopped shaking, Nisou hugged her gently and looked at her tear stained and blotched face with a gentle smile, standing up and helping the Little Hime to her feet.

"Come my Hime; let's go to your chambers." She coaxed amused by the girls wide eyed response.

"I have my own chambers?"

Nisou laughed freely as she guided the emerald eyed girl out of the room and down the corridor turning to the Little Hime she smiled happily easily falling into the role of older sister.

"Of course Hime, you didn't really think you shared with Hidan?" she teased the smile slipping off her face as the Hime's face clouded at the mention of her Protector's name. Well that answered that question Nisou mused inwardly, she wouldn't be telling the Little Hime that her chambers and Hidan's were connected by a hidden door.

"I only left a set of clothes there for you to become comfortable, these chambers were prepared for you by the maids upon Daisaishi-sama orders." She continued opening the doors with a flourish as she stepped in to show off the beautiful room only to stop and barely prevent her chin from hitting the floor. Speechless she looked at the Hime who was equally astonished her eyebrows high as she set disbelieving eyes around the room.

"I know I had pink hair but this is a bit much." Sakura stated forgetting her troubles and feeling a little nauseated by the room's colour scheme. It looked like it could be a lovely room; a large iron wrought bed similar to Hidan's was pushed against the far wall with iron posts decorated with a climbing ivy motif from which gauzy curtains hung. The furniture was not as dark having a beautiful natural aged appearance giving the wardrobes, lockers and chest of drawers an elegant look. The other side of the room consisted of plush comfortable sofa's and another aged looking wooden coffee table, a door to the right led into the bathroom and on the left were floor to ceiling glass doors that lead onto a balcony, these were covered by the same gauzy material as the bed with heavier curtains to keep out the light. Once again Jashin's symbol was upon the floor but missing from the wall.

It was a lovely room slightly bigger than Hidan's and more opulent with it's silk sheets, but it was the horrendous splashing of pinks of every hue that nauseated Sakura and the Priestess. Hot pink, light rose pink, sunset pink, white pink, fuchsia pink and many others all covered the room.

Apologetically looking at her Nisou gave a crooked smile "And we'll be redecorating tomorrow, if you think you can survive the night."

"Dark red and purple." Sakura immediately responded slowly walking into the room and repressing her shudder of distaste at the horrendous room, if it had all been a soft pink she could have withstood it for a bit but right now she didn't care who she offended when getting rid of it.

Nodding in agreement Nisou walked over and took a seat thinking rightly that a more casual approach was needed with the Little Hime; they had plenty of time for rules and etiquette later. Staying silent she watched the silver haired girl walk around the room before stopping and staring into space, the silence was comfortable with no pressure to talk and no awkwardness.

"I feel like I'm torn." The girl's soft voice filled the void after several minutes as Nisou laid sympathetic eyes on her hunched form, her arms hugging her body. She resisted the urge to hug her again, to comfort her, knowing the Little Hime must once again learn to look to her Protector above all others.

"Because of Hidan or because of…. " Nisou's questioning was halted as shiny emerald eyes focused on hers, it was the pain and anger in them that caught her breath and made her slightly thankful that the ritual had been completed already.

"I feel like I'm missing a part of myself, everything I worked for is gone. I'm about to go with my first reaction and then I remember . . . . . "Sakura sighed heavily and came to sit beside Nisou enjoying the woman's comforting presence.

"You have to learn to rely on Jashin and his ways, my Hime." She advised the Hime her Priestess persona peeking out slightly.

"It's hard."

"I know, but it will get easier with time." She answered the Hime's admission squeezing her hand gently giving her a reassuring smile.

"How much time?" Sakura half snorted. "How long before I can think without arguing with myself, without being afraid, without questioning if what I'm doing or even thinking is right?" her voice rose half pleading for an answer as she quickly stood and started to pace the room.

"With my memories I am so glad to be back and to be here, I miss my parents and my friends that died, I miss the Hidan I knew. But then there's a little voice telling me this isn't right even though it feels right to me and it's so confusing!"

"Then there's Hidan! He's in an organization that's after my friend, he killed my best friend's sensei, everything I heard about him outside here shows he's a killer who enjoys torturing his victims, who doesn't care about anyone."

"Stop!" the Priestess held up her hand in anger her eyes coolly meeting the Little Hime's. "He doesn't care about anyone? Perhaps you should remember how he treated you when you were a child Hime." She suggested controlling her anger as she looked upon the Little Hime, she knew it wasn't the Little Hime's fault, they expected things from her that she was unprepared for her, had no experience with and more importantly she didn't know the full story and she wasn't allowed to tell her. But some parts could be told.

Standing up she straightened her back and looked straight into the Hime's eyes her voice brooking no argument as she spoke.

"When Hidan thought you were dead he lost himself to the madness, he became a true berserker killing and slaughtering all those in his path to avenge you. He called Jashin's power like never seen before, his ritual state a pale comparison to what it was that day. His screams rocked the heavens and hell itself. He was inconsolable.

He couldn't bear to be around the castle with his memories of you; everything he saw caused him pain. His sacrifices to Jashin a momentary reprieve, he left and travelled eventually joining that organization, he said it was for religious purposes and in a way it was. He battled more than ever, had more people to sacrifice and he could lose himself, forget the past while still serving Jashin and having a purpose.

Whatever he has done in the past seventeen years he would never hurt you Hime, he took an oath;_ To_ _protect, to guide, to love, to cherish, and to discipline."_

'Ah so that's it' Nisou thought as she saw the Little Hime's face blanch at the word discipline, with another gentle smile she let her demeanour soften as she said. "It would have been easier if the bond had not been cut, you would have grown up with his influence. Look back on what memories you can recall my HIme."

A loud rapping on the door stopped their conversation as with Sakura's permission Nisou called out an entry. A middle aged priest entered the room bowing swiftly before requesting the Priestess's presence in the Hall. Apologizing she bowed and was about to leave when the Little Hime stopped her short

"I remember you all used to call me Little Hime and I noticed the servants at dinner catching themselves from saying it, maybe Hime would do or simply Sakura?" she questioned hopefully.

"Perhaps in private, Sakura-Hime" Nisou said with a mischievous smile as she gathered herself and the mantle of Priestess descended upon her shoulders straightening her back and smoothing her face into an impassive mask, with a graceful bow to Sakura she left the room the priest closing the door behind her leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Alone in the room without a Guard or priest for once watching her Sakura walked around the room her hand gliding over every piece of furniture she could reach. Reaching the large glass doors she quickly unlocked and threw them open striding out onto the balcony and into the cold wind. She walked to the edge and put her hands on top of the wall, she turned her face up and into the wind letting it blow back her hair and sweep up her dress.

It was uplifting, a false sense of freedom but still a bit of freedom that brought a smile to her face, she imagined the wind taking all her fears and worries away, flying her away from all this, looking out onto the canyon she was struck by the thought that freedom was easy all she had to do was climb over the wall and let go. As the thought entered her head she shook herself, was it really that easy, could she simply do that, it was swiftly followed by doubt, she didn't want to go, yes it was hard but she still had hopes to see her friends, hope that. . she wasn't sure what but it wasn't right, things weren't that desperate.

She wasn't that weak. She had fought and worked too damn hard to just give up, to take the easy option she berated herself as she looked out on the rocky hill and mountains of the canyon, it was eerily beautiful holding a harshness that gave it a strength, a character that shouted unbeatable, even though the wind and rain eroded it chipping off little bits it still stood strong. Her eyes narrowing in determination she nodded to herself, strength whether she was the Little Hime or Sakura.

Closing her eyes Nisou's words echoed through her mind 'Look back on what memories you can recall my HIme.' Would it answer her doubts or would it just confuse her more.

_She sprang up from her slumber her lips trembling from the force it took not to cry out loud, her small fingers clutching her bedcovers tightly as traitorous tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't feel so good her head was dizzy and her body clammy with sweat, sniffing slightly her large emerald eyes looked around the room to see was anything out of place. Satisfied there were no monsters in the corners or under her bed she pushed back her covers climbing down off the bed and made her way to the doorway. _

_Her tiny hands pulled down the door handle but the door was too heavy to pull open as she made a grunt of annoyance, with a squeal she jumped back when the door was pushed open and a Guard look down at her with a smile "Are you okay Little Hime?"_

_Rubbing the tears from her face with the sleeve of her nightgown she got to her feet and in a tiny voice responded. "Somting swcary woke me up."_

_Looking down at the Little Hime's adorable face the Guard smiled indulgently as he held open the door and let her run down the hall to her Protector's room. Her bare feet made soft slapping noises on the floor as her nightgown swished in the air, her small hands quickly found the door handle and pushed it open, barging into the room she closed her mouth and cocked her head to the side in confusion as she looked at H'dan._

_Why was H'dan wrestling with that woman? She knew he liked fighting but why would he fight naked and in his bed? He never usually made those noises when he fought Sakura thought as she looked at the two adults naked on the bed before her. She watched as H'dan continued wrestling the woman her red hair swinging in the air as suddenly her face contorted in what Sakura thought was pain and the woman screamed._

_Sakura yelped and smashed her hands over her ears to keep the loud scream out, her actions grabbing the attention of the beds occupants who turning around cursed loudly and grabbed the sheets around themselves._

_Flinging the sheets towards the woman Hidan cursed Jashin for not giving him some kind of warning, scrambling out of the bed he swiftly found and put on his pants, half tripping over the woman's dress in his haste to get to Sakura._

_Squatting down next to her he waited for her to lower her hands from her ears and before he could say anything she whispered loudly "Is she finished screaming?"_

_Biting his lip Hidan nodded solemnly as he looked over his shoulder at the red faced woman who was quickly getting dressed._

"_Did you win the fight?"_

_He barely turned his laugh into a cough in time as he heard the woman groan; smiling at the pink haired girl he said in amusement "Yes my Little Hime I won."_

_He ignored the snort behind him as he watched his Little Hime nod in satisfaction before asking "What's wrong my Little Hime?"_

"_Something woke me up, I was all dizzy and sweaty, I felt icky." Sad emerald eyes met his pink ones as he inwardly cursed._

_Looking over his shoulder he nodded his head at the woman who was making motions with her hands and with a final nod watched as she silently left the room, both praying their Little Hime would not tell too many people about this._

"_And how do you feel now?" He questioned barely suppressing the groan as she said with a shy smile._

"_Kinda sleepy and like I ate lots of ice cream."_

_Hanging his head he ran a hand through his hair before gathering his Little Hime in his arms, with her hands securely wrapped around his neck he stood and left the room walking back to her room._

"_Well how about you try and go back to sleep now you feel okay?" _

"_Okay, I'm going to the stables tomorrow so I have to be wide awake to see the new babies" Sakura responded happily to Hidan before her face grew serious and she bit her lip her eyes peeking out from under her lashes as she spoke._

"_H'dan will you read me a story?"_

_Smiling in relief at the simple request Hidan quickly agreed while simultaneously thinking 'And when you're at the stables I'll be having a word with__Daisaishi.'_

Sighing heavily Sakura crouched down her hands on the wall and her chin on top of her hands as she looked out on the canyon thinking 'He always looked after me, even when I walked in on him . . bad thought bad thought' she shook her head to dispel the memory of that night. Stay away from that Sakura, he did always look after me and he never let anyone hurt me she thought, remembering the fate of the priest who had struck her and how he would hold her when she was upset. To her four year _o_ld self he had been her world, the one that made everything better and always minded her, even when she misbehaved he was more worried about her safety.

"_Ooops!" the words fell from her lips as she watched the weapons fall to the ground the loud clacking, clattering and shattering filling the room and ringing out into the courtyard. Biting her lip she looked out and took a step back in fear her eyes wide as she saw H'dan enter the room and look at her angrily. She didn't notice the Guards behind him as he came forward and crossed his arms angrily looking down at her his jaw clenched as he spoke._

"_You disobeyed your parents, the priests, the Guards and me Hime. You are not allowed in this room and you have harmed the weapons that guard you and keep you safe."_

"_I'm swory" her lip trembled as she looked up at his angry face._

"_No Hime, you said that the last time but you did it again. You need to learn your lesson." Hidan spoke, it was too dangerous for her to wander into rooms she was told not to, to touch the weapons, what would have happened if she had gone into the room next door and tried the different sauces and creams of poisons like she did in the kitchens with the Cook. There was only one way for her to learn her lesson._

_He quickly knelt and knowing the embarrassment of punishing her in front of others would add to her punishment he grabbed her and put her on his knee, pulling up her skirt he gave her bum five sharp smacks ignoring her cries and tears._

_Putting her back on her feet he watched schooling his face to one of harshness as she scrubbed her face with her hand and glared at him through her tears while rubbing her bum as he ordered_

"_You are going straight to your room, you are not allowed to visit the foals for a week and you will apologize to the Guards for harming their weapons and worrying them while you were missing."_

_Her face red with embarrassment and her bum hot she blubbered out an 'I'm sorry" before dissolving into tears and running from the room. With a sigh Hidan stood, nodding to the Guards he walked out of the room and followed his Little Hime to her room. As much as it hurt her it hurt him, Jashin was he dreading her teenage years if the older Guards stories about their daughters were any example. _

That was before he joined Akatsuki she argued inwardly as another part said she should give him a chance, but would he hurt her, discipline her? That word held so many possibilities looking up at the dark sky she saw the twinkling stars and took a deep breath, would I fear and hate him this much if the bond hadn't been cut, how would I act around him. Her mind stopped as a thought came to her – how would he act if the bond hadn't been cut. Her eyes narrowed in thought, would he be so blood thirsty and scary, would he be as feared. Shaking her head in confusion she looked out onto the night sky her hands rising to try and rub away the headache that was forming.

A knock on the door had her returning to the room with regret as a maid entered the room and bowing introduced herself. "Hime, I am Lana your personal maid if it pleases you."

Returning the greeting Sakura allowed Lana to undress her and help her ready for bed, she like Lana's approach it was subtle doing what needed to be done without invading her personal space, insisting that Lana called her Sakura she enjoyed the woman's gossip informing her about the Castle. Bidding her a goodnight Sakura was struck by her next words.

"Goodnight Sakura-Hime, I shall wake you in the morning for your lessons."

Gobsmacked she watched as Lana closed the door, her disbelief audible in her voice.

"Lessons?"

O0o00o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well here you go, I hoped you liked and it's not too confusing but Sakura is confused so that seemed to take over. Thanks to all the readers who have put me on alerts and especially those who review every time. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please let me know what you thought._

_Thanks to lasrber for advice and company on this one._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	10. Chapter 10

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0oo

"Tighten the straps! No girl don't pull, you have to yank them back!"

The strangled gasp that Sakura gave had no effect on the noble woman who shooed Lana away and now stood behind her yanking tight the leather straps that pinned her shoulders back to the wooden board straightening her spine and raising her head.

Finally grumbling in satisfaction the woman walked around and critically assessed Sakura. She was in her early fifties her chestnut coloured hair still free of grey was twisted up elaborately off her neck; her spine was ramrod stiff, her hands neatly holding up the hem of her blue skirt as she walked around Sakura. Her dark eyes were as sharp as a hawk's giving Sakura a feeling of inadequacy as she looked her over from head to toe.

"Thank Jashin you have some knowledge of correct posture most likely due to that kunoichi training." She sniffed before picking up her fan by the table and sharply thwacking Sakura on the knees "Do not bend your knees."

Sakura barely stifled her yelp glaring at the noble woman as she spoke through gritted teeth "Yes Lady Kagome." She resisted the urge to grab the fan off her and belt her on the head with it as her hands clenched the green material of her skirt.

She had barely been dressed with Lana insisting that the Hime had to wear at least some make up, when the unstoppable force that was Lady Kagome had swept into the room and swiftly lead her down to one of the sitting rooms. For some reason Sakura couldn't stop her or talk back to her, something about Lady Kagome demanded absolute respect and obedience, her whole demeanour giving off a 'do as I say' vibe that Sakura felt compelled to obey.

Watching as the curvaceous woman nodded in satisfaction Sakura smiled and sighed in relief.

"A Hime does not let those around see her relief, displeasure or sadness."Lady Kagome quickly lectured looking down her nose at Sakura even though they were of similar height. "As I said, your previous training will stand to you, but you must control yourself least you give your enemy the upper hand."

"But I'm not fighting." Sakura argued puzzled by this information.

"Are you not Hime?" The Lady Kagome questioned with a haughty lifting of one eyebrow which held more attitude than Sakura had ever seen. "Court is a fight for standing, position and favour, one wrong word, step, smile or gesture will have the vultures upon you like a fresh kill. Sit and we will discuss greetings."

"I already know how to greet different nobility." Sakura said as she sat down, quickly springing up at Lady Kagome's sharp bark of "No".

Striding to her side she berated the silvery haired girl "You are a Hime, not a peasant. When you sit you spread out the skirts, bend your knees, slowly, back straight, sit – not fall, upon the seat allowing the skirts to fall like a waterfall around your feet."

She demonstrated twice before motioning to Sakura to try, tutting in annoyance as she made her repeat the action three times before satisfied, rapping her sharply on the head when she let her posture slouch before she gracefully took her own seat.

Sitting on the high straight back chair she gave the tiniest nod as she saw the Hime discreetly cross her ankles and gracefully fold her hands in her lap. It would take time, but she was not thought of as the matriarch of the court for nothing, when she was finished with the Hime she would be able to command the court with a look and hold even the Kages in the palm of her hand. No one would be able to take advantage of the Little Hime's knowledge when she was done.

Narrowing her eyes she watched as the Hime subtly fingered the scars on the back of her hands, tracing the intricate diamond, triangle and circle pattern that started on the knuckle of her middle finger and back along her hand disappearing under her sleeve where Kagome knew it continued up her arms and shoulders covering her collar bones. Those scars and the ones of the same design that went up her spine, the sides of her back, legs and on her abdomen from the top of her bikini line circling her naval and stopping at the middle of her breasts were signs of her stature and her position, she was the Hime and more importantly the Daughter of Jashin.

"Do you know why you bear those Hime?" She questioned her voice gentling slightly, she understood the jolt that would come from thinking you were scarred and disfigured, from not understanding. Watching the Himes emerald eyes seek hers she spoke.

"You are the Hime and Daughter of Jashin; those scars are proof of your strength and willingness to serve Jashin." Seeing the Hime about to argue she pressed on silencing her with a slight tilting of her head to the side. "You may think you are unsure but deep inside you accept your fate. Your great great grandmother was an amazing woman, strong, compassionate and no man's fool. But despite her thoughts she wasn't prepared to serve Jashin and within a month the scars had faded."

She left the Hime think about that statement for a moment before continuing.

"As women we each bear scars, from carrying and bearing our children, from loving and losing those we hold dear. The unspoken fact is we are strong, stronger than any man we are left to pick up the pieces of suffering and right it, we are the ones who care and nourish the children that are raised. But without the support of our fathers, brothers and husbands this would not be possible, we need each other, both see things differently and without these different views no problem would be solved. Jashin acknowledges these differences and we bear these scars to show our strength and His pride in us." She finished pulling back her sleeve to show the Hime the patterned scar on her left wrist, her marriage scar.

"Jashin is harsh but fair and our husbands wear them too, each milestone in our lives is marked with a scar, to show our strength and our worthiness. Not all of us are required to sacrifice others to Jashin, I give him my own blood as does my daughter and many that are gentle at heart, but we are still worthy servants of Jashin. Nisou sacrifices those who are depraved and have committed unspeakable acts to women and children.

Jashin is harsh but fair and as a God he does his best to understand us and we in turn serve him as best we can."

Lady Kagome waited watching the thoughtful eyes of the Hime for a few moments before the Hime addressed her.

"You and my mother used to sit in the solarium; you would sit me on your lap and braid my hair. When I asked you about your marriage scar you told me the same thing."

Approval lit up Lady Kagome's eyes as the Hime spoke before she continued "Now let's discuss the different greetings."

"I already know them from my kunoichi training" Sakura offered hoping to escape and get the dratted board off her back.

Lady Kagome sniffed and raised a perfect eyebrow at the Hime. "But not how a Hime greets some one of equal rank or lower. Do you know how you could greet me, Nisou –sama or your Protector in public?

How would you correctly accept a gift from a visiting noble without unknowingly agreeing to marriage? Can you identify the differences between bows to see if you are being insulted or admired?"

Seeing the Hime at a loss for words Lady Kagome gave a nod at Lana who standing at the doorway had watched the proceedings with a hidden smile came over to aid the demonstrating of bows. Turning back to her pupil while she hid her amusement at the Hime's barely disguised look of horror Lady Kagome informed her "We shall go over how you should be greeted and how you should greet those of different rank within the Castle today, we are not entertaining any guests so we will discuss that at a later date."

After what had seemed like days she had finally escaped. Breathing a sigh of relief Sakura leant against the doorway thanking Jashin for letting her escape from Lady Kagome's rigours lectures on etiquette, her heavy fan and the bloody posture board. Catching her breath she realised she had thanked Jashin instead of Kami, the word coming to her effortlessly without any thought what so ever. Shaking her head she looked around and found herself to be where she thought was the back entrance from the courtyards to the kitchens. Carefully making her way towards the door she silently left herself out and smiled as the sun hit her face and the breeze pulled silvery strands of her hair from her plait.

The sound of footsteps suddenly brought her back to reality; she was not going back to Lady Kagome, not after spending the last six hours with her. Looking around she picked up her skirts and running along the sides of the buildings made her way across the courtyard and around the corner, seeing the training grounds five hundred metres down the slope she quickly opened the nearest door and entered shutting it tightly behind her.

The smell hit her first, then the snickers, turning around she was unable to keep the smile from lightening up her face as she walked further into the stables and looked upon the strong deadly horses of the Guard.

She slowly walked into the centre of the room, the numerous stalls on each side of her filled with horses, beautiful dark chestnuts, blacks, roans and palominos, all strong and fierce looking animals. They pawed the ground their hooves scraping loudly off the stone as their necks craned over the doors to see who dared intrude into their territory.

But the loud snickers, huffing and whinny died down as their nostrils flared and they caught the scent of their intruder. Their hooves stopped scraping the ground and they turned their necks towards the silvery haired girl that stood within their midst.

Amazed by the beautiful animals she walked to the stallscloset to her and holding out her hand smiled in delight as the horse bumped her hand with its nose asking to be rubbed. Happy to oblige she gently but firmly rubbed the chestnuts head, reaching under its neck earning a whicker of delight from the animal. Seeing the horse in the next stall vying for attention she stretched out her other hand and gave it the same treatment, after a few moments she moved on giving each horse a pat or rub as they stretched out their heads to her. She inhaled the smell of hay, horse and horse nuts noting that the stable was extremely well cared for with only the smallest traces of manure in the air, the ground was well brushed and the hay fresh, fresh air came in through high windows above the stall and the horses coats shone with health.

A loud neighing turned her around bringing her attention to the end of the stable, ignoring all the other horses who suddenly quietened down she curiously walked down to the darkened end of the stable her skirts rustling along the large stones of the stables and stray stalks of straw that was scattered upon it. Walking into the shadows her breath caught as her hand came up to her chest in amazement for before her stood the most majestic stallion she had ever seen. He was as dark as coal, not a single hair of white or brown could be seen on him as he tossed his head and mane for her attention, in spots where the light did hit him the most beautiful shade of navy black was given off, he was breath taking.

"You beauty." The breathless gasp was barely audible but the stallion quietened down and watched with a wary eye as she came closer, her hand moving from her chest outstretching towards him, huffing out a warm breath that covered her palm his nostrils flared as he took in her scent. Stamping his hooves with a clatter he banged his body against his stall door and before Sakura could react the stallion had stretched out his neck rubbing his nose against her neck his tickling whiskers eliciting a giggle from the silvery haired girl as her hands came up to stroke his beautiful coat.

She didn't know how long she stood there petting the huge strong animal, she daydreamed away thinking of nothing and everything, happy and alone in the warmth of the stable surrounded by the Guards horses that had vied for her attention time passed quickly without any pressure.

"What the hell, get away from there you stupid girl!"

She had missed the footsteps but she did not miss the painful grip on her arm nor the terrified tone of the man's voice as he pulled her away from the stallion's stall. She stumbled to the ground and was quickly yanked to her feet as the armoured man propelled her a good ten feet away from the stall.

"Whatever about the other horses you don't ever go near that animal girl am I understood!" He was tall dressed in the armour of the Guards with a dark red trimming along the sleeves and neck, his dark hair was shaven close to his scalp, his reddy brown eyes framed by a few lines bored into hers as he gave her a slight shake to emphasize her point.

Her fear and surprise gone, Sakura inwardly raged, she had had enough of being told what to do, she was not some child to berate and threaten, twisting her hands in his grip she took note of his wide eyed stare as his eyes spied the scars on her hands and quickly added in the silver hair. Not waiting for the kunai to drop she head butted him sharply, reversed his grip twisting under and around his body pulling his arm painfully back as she sweep his legs from under him toppling him to the ground.

Cursing as she tried to unknot her skirt from around her legs, she turned red faced as the sound of cat calls and applause rang out, turning around to look at the large stable door she groaned as she saw the group of Guards watching her and laughing at the man on the ground words of "She got you Commander." coming to her ears. Carefully stepping back towards the stallions stall she ignored their cries of 'Get away' as she put the stall door firmly at her back. What was she going to do, she had taijutsu but in her current situation how effective would it be against the deadly Guards of Jashin.

The Guards watched in astonishment as the meanest, surliest, fiercest and most vicious of the Guards horses huffed and gently put his head over the girls shoulder and bared its teeth at them. What the hell was happening and who in Jashin's name was this girl who made the devil's horse act as gentle as a lamb.

"Forgive me Hime, I did not recognise you."

Seeing their Commander on his knees bowing to the girl, they dropped like rocks ignoring the pain in their knees as they greeted their Hime and chorused "Hime."

Sakura watched with one eyebrow raised as the Commander stood and quickly ordered his men to go train effectively leaving the two alone, well not alone as the stallion bumped his head against her shoulder in support. Coming to a stop four feet away from her the Commander bowed once more and apologised again.

"I should have known it was you Hime. Even as a child you had these war horses following you around like puppies."

A loud snort and whicker from the stallion behind her protested the Commander's comment as he chuckled addressing the horse. "Your dam and sire followed her like puppies, and you're acting like she's hiding a carrot."

The shaking of the stallion's head stopped him from nuzzling and sniffing Sakura's neck as he blew a torrent of air and spit at the Commander's face, causing Sakura to break out laughing as the Commander wiped his face muttering "Mature Hades, very mature." As the stallion Hades innocently tossed his head in the air before seeking Sakura's petting hands again.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." He apologized, a sheepish look on his face.

Rubbing Hades neck Sakura smiled "No harm, I'm getting used to it."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement and struggling to change the topic, the Commander looked around before saying. "This was one of your favourite places, it scared the hell out us of the first time you ran in here and one of the horses just bent its knees and allowed you up on its back. Gave us quite a few white hairs."

Smiling at his indulgent smile she joked "Sounds like I was a terror."

"You were a good kid; the only time you really got in trouble was when you broke into the weapons room and knocked over all the weapons. We had been looking for you for three hours and were afraid you'd gone into the poisoner's room." He admitted remembering his fear and worry as he and her Protector had searched high and low for the little pink haired girl.

Looking her over as she murmured an apology and turned to Hades stroking his mane he took in the changes from his Little Hime to this woman. She was tall her head most likely coming to below his ear, her pink hair was gone, replaced by silvery locks some of which shined the lightest pink in the light coming nearly to the end of her spine, her emerald eyes still shone bright and her smile was the same as when she was a child. He could see the scars on her hands and wondered what the Hime, who stories said trained as a Kunoichi would look like dressed in armour her scars, revealed to show her strength, position and capability. If she could floor him she was capable, she just might need some extra training after all her time inside. Speaking of which.

"I am surprised to see you outside without an escort or your Protector. " He questioned nearly rolling his eyes as she shuffled nervously next to Hades, an exact copy from when she was a child.

"Well I . . ."

"Are suppose to be with the Lady Kagome and Nisou-sama." Hidan interrupted her from behind the Commander as he walked in, greeting the Commander by name his pinky purple eyes glared at her as his scythe rested in front of him in his crossed arms. He watched her face whiten then her eyes fill with rage as Commander Kaemon raised questioning brows at the two.

Clenching her jaw she was about to give out and demand to be left alone when he said "Lady Kagome and Nisou are waiting for you in the informal dining room. Something about correct dinner procedures." Nodding at Commander Kaemon he looked at his Little Hime standing next to the black stallion and hearing her groan in annoyance he snapped.

"You are the Hime and Daughter of Jashin, stop acting like a child and do as you're told; we have more important things to be doing that fucking trailing after you."

His words were full of anger and in her defence Hades snapped his teeth at him only for Hidan to growl back at him before turning his back and walking out the doors audibly praying to Jashin for patience until he performed his next sacrifice.

Burying her head in Hade's neck she quietly ranted and swore at her so called Protector. Her eyes widening in disbelief as she turned to look at Commander Kaemon as he said. "Whatever your personal differences you need to try and at least act civil towards to him. I'm sure it won't be easy but you are the Hime and you do need him."

Amazed that for umpteenth time that day she was being spoken to as a child, she gave Hades a final pat promising to visit him again soon and brushing past the Commander left the stables and stalked back towards the Castle her temper boiling as the Commander discreetly escorted - guarded - her back to Lady Kagome and Nisou preventing any more escapes, for that day.

O00o

_Dia Duit, _

_Sorry for any mistakes and I hoped you all enjoyed it, don't think those were the lessons you were expecting but heehee, anyway please review and let me know what you think._

_This chapter is dedicated to Kisukebenihime for being a sounding board for ideas and for giving me one of the best presents – Hair Cut an Itachi/Sakura one shot with its lemony goodness._

_Wonder does anyone see the inspiration from one of my favourite authors?_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

The Teachings and Laws of Jashin were so numerous and intricate they made her head spin with all the information but while death, destruction, slaughter, suffering and pain were some of the main focuses of Jashin teachings, the focal point was the belief and knowledge that they had a rightful place. They were needed for the continuation of life, for example without the destruction of forest fire the forest would not grow stronger and greener than it had been, the destruction took away the old and rooting wood, the pieces that damaged the forest, allowing it to grow again to all it majestic glory.

Many things made sense, without the pain of childbirth would you appreciate your child, if a couple had not gone through the pain and suffering of miscarriages and loss of hope would they cherish the child as much. If a child did not feel pain from falling would they learn their lesson not to climb too high. Without death would you live your life fully and love your family. Without slaughter would you know the importance of life or know when you had to fight to protect your home.

They were as important, maybe even more important than the teachings of love, forgiveness and righteousness, it made sense to her as a medic; sometimes the only thing you could do was allow death to take your patient, releasing them from the pain they were suffering from when you could do no more.

It was a part of life that was needed for survival, pain let you know you were alive, how hurt you were and it gave you the strength to keep going, as a ninja it had given her the strength to kill her enemy just as it had given Hidan the power to destroy the One Power soldiers that attacked them so long ago.

It had its own place as much as birth and life.

If life was simple would you truly live, would you grow, what would determine your character or your strength? For Sakura who had fought and worked for every bit of her strength this made total sense.

But killing people just because . . …, sacrificing them, and Hidan, those things still troubled her, but perhaps just perhaps her Father would take her blood too? She didn't want to kill someone for no reason. A tingle went down her spine, would it truly be for no reason, as a ninja she would have been prepared to kill on the Hokage's orders, while she hadn't gotten to that point she had killed to protect and defend herself and others.

Sighing heavily she leant her head against the stall door, Hades leaning down to ruffle her hair. Emerald eyes looked up gently as her hand came up to rub the large horse, here inside his stall, which was thankfully very clean, she was safe, hidden by his large and comforting frame she knew she would be left alone. For while Hades welcomed her, the only other people he seemed to tolerate were Commander Kaemon and the stable hand, so she was safe, safe to debate everything she had been told and learned over the last few weeks, weeks of Lady Kagome's, Nisou and Daisasha-sama's lessons.

Weeks of trying to be a perfect Hime, making sure she gave the proper response, reaction and greeting. The only thing she was looking forward to was the training Commander Kaemon had said would start soon, so it was with glee that for the last two weeks she had risen earlier and under Commander Kaemon's and a hidden Hidan's watchful eye she ran, stretched and started to regain her fitness. She had been disgusted by how winded she had been, appalled at how after only twenty minutes of hard running her lungs protested and her body shook, the humiliation that swept through her after she had collapsed had known no bounds, she was brought back to the painful days of when she was a genin, when she was weak.

Commander Kaemon had been supportive, saying all the right words but it was the materialization of Hidan in the training field and the look on his face that had made her go red, not only in the face but in temper when looking down with his pinky purple eyes he said.

"_Four fucking years and your weaker than a civilian, that all you got Hime?"_

He had walked off without a care, leaving a fuming Hime behind him who used Commander Kaemon for stress relief – she may have been very unfit but she could still pack a punch. She had never seen the approving glint in those pinky purple eyes when she picked herself up or forced herself to keep going 'just five more minutes' and she never knew he was always keeping a watchful eye out for her.

"Same old hiding spot Hime." The comforting voice of Nisou brought Sakura's head up spying the blonde haired High Priestess leaning against the stall door and looking down on her, giving her a gentle smile she greeted the older woman slowly getting to her feet.

A disgusting swoosh noise and whistling signalled Hades reaction to the High Priestess as he bared his teeth and stomped a large hoof.

Eyes closed and her face a mask of fury and revulsion Nisou raised her hands and wiped the spit from her face as her body trembled.

"EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww." Her squeal filled the stable followed quickly by Sakura's laughter as Hades tossed his head in pride despite Sakura's gentle scowling. Leaving and closing his stall she walked over to one of the benches by the side and grabbed a cloth handing it to the spit covered Priestess.

Wiping her face and most particularly her mouth Nisou glared daggers at the huge horse "Jashin save me you disgusting beast if you do that again, I'll make you into a coat!"

Sakura barely contained the laughter that threatened to explode from her as Nisou and Hades faced off, the stallion simply huffing out a large breath and swinging his mane as he twirled his backside around to face the Priestess as if to say 'Go on try it'.

Gritting her teeth Nisou clenched her fists and let out an aggravated cry, Sakura was sure if she hadn't been so proper she would have even stamped her feet, but the Priestess was above such things. Or so she reminded herself cringing at the idea of identifying what actually covered her. Turning around to face the Hime she managed to say, "I'll meet you in the Prayer Hall." Before she trudged out of the stables muttering about hour long baths and scrubs.

Walking up to Hades she smiled at the amusement in his eyes as he reached out to be petted before leaning up and not so quietly whispering "Next time get Hidan."

Stamping his hooves in agreement the large war horse watched as his Mistress gave him a final pat and left the stable, all the while thinking how he could aggravate the silver haired man for hurting his Mistress.

x-x-x

Sweating lightly and her breathing only slightly ragged Sakura nearly whooped in delight as she finished Commander Kaemon's daily training regime, by her estimates if she added on a little extra she would be back to the same or near enough fitness level that she was as a Kunoichi in only a week or so.

"Grab a staff."

Commander Kaemon's smooth voice had her head snapping up to attention in a flash, a triumphant smile covering her face as she saw him standing with a wooden staff in his hands. Watching him turn his back and head into one of the empty training yards she ran to grab a staff and join him.

The loitering Guards gave her indulgent smiles and watched with interest as she automatically took up a defensive against the Commander. One of the sergeants a burly man that had been there the day the One Power soldiers attacked nodded approvingly as she blocked a head on strike from Kaemon and swiftly parried with her own.

Her training clothes were a pair of plain pants and a sleeveless vest that showed the muscle tone that she had regained, her muscles were taut and tight like a dancers, full of power but giving the illusion of fragility, and she moved like a dancer. When Kaemon swept his staff in a long arc she simply bent back quickly going for his legs, jumping he managed to clear it only to be caught in the backswing forcing him to roll and stand. The training courts filled with the sounds of wood striking wood as the two sparred neither conceding or pulling a hit, they were nearly evenly matched, Kaemon's knowledge and experience would have given him the edge, if it wasn't for Sakura's training and strength.

A devilish smile hit her lips lighting her eyes to a witching emerald green as Kaemon narrowed his eyes. She might be restricted but she had always been strong. Quickly bringing the staff down on her knee she broke in into two halves surprising Kaemon and their spectators, without giving Kaemon a moment she attacked. The broken ends of the staff were a blur in her hands as she twirled them forcing Kaemon's eyes to watch, then she suddenly struck out a lighting succession of strikes that he only managed to half block, the hard rapping of wood would be heard clearly as well as the grunts of pains, when she struck him on the biceps, thighs, abdomen and neck. She was fast but a bit of her noted not as fast as she used to be, her Shishou's exhausting training to avoid being hit paid off spectacularly as she bent and twisted her body gracefully, avoiding Kaemon's strikes while landing ones on him in return.

Looking at his feet she realised that his legs were spread too far apart and his equilibrium was off. Feinting a full on double strike she dropped and scissor kicked his feet from him while he had raised his staff to defend himself. Landing with an 'ooff' his staff was pulled from his grip and he was left facing the exhilarated face of his Hime as she raised his chin with one of her staff ends.

Standing up and back Sakura held out a hand to help him up, just as she had done with her team so many years ago. A brief pain of nostalgia hit her and as Kaemon took her hand and stood she looked around until emerald eyes clashed with hooded pinky purple ones. There was nothing on his face, not approval or acknowledgment she inwardly fumed and he had been the one to call her weak, well not in so many words she admitted but it had felt like he had.

Watching him turn and walk back into the castle she didn't hear Kaemon's praise or suggestion to try swords in a few days. She was too caught up in the realisation that Hidan was a ninja and that she had been trained as one, his goading words running through her head.

"_Four fucking years and your weaker than a civilian, that all you got Hime?"_

How would she have fared against another ninja, her brows lowering in thought she gave her excuses and walked into the stables. Without thought she opened Hades stall and grabbing a bridle put it on him, her dainty hands stroking his neck as she murmured to him.

"Wanna fly boy, let's fly, we'll get out of here and we'll fly."

Feeling his Mistress's confusion Hades lowered himself on his front knees and waited until her weight was firmly on his back, a gleam in his eye he simply cantered out of the stables, galloping out of the gates and past the huts.

The wind whistling by her and Hades strong body carrying her away from the castle brought a sad smile to Sakura's face as her silvery hair whipped around her. The further away Hades took her the freer she felt and a true smile light up her face. There was no need to think, there was simply her and Hades, the land surrounding her and the open skies. Cresting the hills, she pulled Hades up and looked back on the way she came.

The land was harsh and the Castle a force of strength. The sun was high in the sky bathing the land in its golden rays, lighting up everything and hiding no secrets. This was the home she been taken from for her safety, the land her parents had governed, these were the people that delighted in her return, the home of so many of her happy memories. It was a dark beauty, embracing people's true natures rather than expecting them to conform to ideals, it suffered no fools, liars or traitors.

It was harsh but fair, like Father and it had its own unique beauty. Looking down on the land Sakura patted Hades drawing comfort from him. Her life had changed, her ideas thrown upside down and now while she had the chance to simply turn Hades and head to Konoha she had no real compulsion.

She missed her friends but knew in time she would see them, but the idea of leaving the Castle pained her, Nisou with her comforting presence, Lady Kagome who yielded her fan with a vengeance, Lana with her tidbits of gossip, Cook who with her knowing eye would press a rolling pin in her hands and put her to work, Kaemon and his training, Kira the stable boy who chatted while she seeked comfort from Hades, Daisaishi-sama who was slowly taking on her Grandfather figure again. The Castle had once again become home and she had more than a duty to it, she had a love for it; she was not only the Daughter of Jashin but their Hime.

Sighing she turned Hades and began to slowly walk down the hill, meandering through the high and sweet smelling grass. She at least had Hades to escape with when things got too tough and hopefully in time she would truly accept the sacrifices to her Father.

**0o0o0o**

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it's short but I've been working so time has been restricted. Kisukebenihime and I have wrote a story called Ibiki's Secret Weapon which features Hidan for all you Hidan lovers so please check it out – it's under my profile._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

She thought things had settled down, she ignored him and he ignored her, both happily maintaining a freezing chasm between them. But only a week after her liberation with Hades and her following return he had pounced. It didn't matter that she had Hades who as a trained warhorse was a weapon himself or that she could fight and defend herself, he just had to bloody rub her nose in it.

She had returned from another one of her rides with Hades, her hair tangled and completely windswept her cheeks were a healthy red colour and her eyes shined from the gallop. She had barely entered the courtyard when Hidan had confronted her. It had been quiet with only a few Guards down hear the training yards, she had taken no notice but now faced with a visibly angry Hidan she felt trepidation seep into her body. It was a strange feeling for her to admit to when facing Hidan, in none of her memories could she ever remember being afraid of him and even with their spat her anger had masked her full feelings.

But now staring at the taller man only a couple of feet away from her, his pinky purple eyes filled with anger and his hand twisting the staff of the Scythe as he looked down on her she felt afraid of this man. She had no warning. Hidan stalked towards her, her emerald eyes were so fascinated with his Scythe that she never saw his free hand rise up, the painful smack across her cheek forced her to her knees and made her drop Hades reins into the mud.

A distant part of her recognised that the pain wasn't that bad or maybe after all she had been through she now had a higher threshold for pain, but she knew it had been the unexpected force that had sent her to her knees as well as the knowledge that he had held back his full strength.

It was Hades screaming that brought her tear filled eyes up to see the large powerful war stallion up on his hind legs, his front hooves lashing out viciously to hit the man that hurt his Mistress. Hades forced Hidan back and gave a triumphant neigh when one of his hooves connected leaving a bloody gash on his cheek. Instantly he landed on all four hooves, knowing he was not allowed to do more to the silver haired man, turning he rubbed his head against his Mistress and waited for her reassuring touch, she had hardly touched him when the so called Protector bellowed out and Kira suddenly appeared grabbing his bridle and leading him away from his Mistress. Hades knew he wasn't actually allowed to really hurt the Protector, but he could follow his Mistress's request and annoy the hell out of him.

The courtyard now seemed to be completely empty, every Guard gone, slowly getting to her feet Sakura's chest heaved and her eyes narrowed in anger and accusation, striding over to Hidan she attempted to repay him in kind only to have him shackle her wrist in his strong grip.

"When the fuck will you learn Hime. This isn't a game!" his voice was heavy with anger his eyes boring into her with a stark intensity that made her squirm.

How dare he accuse her, she knew better than anyone, it was her life that had been turned upside down, all her beliefs scattered to the wind. Through gritted teeth she responded her hand numb in his grip. "I know that."

"I don't fucking think you do." He accused her, twisting her hand painfully until she gave a yelp then flung her away from him before he continued.

"You ride out of here every day like the devil is at your heels."

"And I return I know it's not a game and I've accepted it, accepted that I won't see my friends for years, accepted that I am a Hime, accepted. . ." Her angry tirade was abruptly cut off as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"Stupid girl don't you even fucking realise the danger. They are still out there!" His voice was full of anger at the young woman before him and the whole bloody fucking situation. The stupid girl need the sense knocked back into her.

"Who? People are always against Jashinists and It doesn't matter I can fight." Sakura defended herself her emerald eyes flashing in defiance, she was sick of being underestimated, sick of being treated like a kid, she was fucking sick of it.

"Who? You stupid fucking bitch. The ones that tried to take you, the ones we hid you from, the ones that killed your parents, you wouldn't stand a fucking chance against them!" He roared, spit flying his voice echoing throughout the courtyard sent birds in the nearby trees flying as his eyes flashed deadly purple and he tightened his grip on her arms painfully before dropping her to the ground again.

Anger overtook her; he ridiculed her, treated her like a toy, threw her around and then expected her to listen to him. She stood up and as he turned slightly she ran, fist raised towards him, the bastard was going to pay. He looked at her, a hard smirk moving his lips as he blocked her punch, he let out a angry sigh as she attempted to kick him, punch, slap him and gouge his face, she could fight but he had an unfair advantage, years of training and no restrictions. It was when she actually got him in the ribs with a strong kick that he inwardly cursed knowing instantly that at least two ribs were broken, but if he had been the enemy.

"You don't think." He growled out.

He quickly reversed their positions and swiped her legs out from under her, blocking and catching her fist he wrestled her to the ground pining her underneath his body. She struggled to free her hands to move her legs but his weight prevented her from moving, seething her emerald eyes spat fire as they clashed with pinky purple ones, a drop of blood falling on her cheek brought her gaze to his cheek and in fascination she watched the blood seeping from the wound on his cheek.

She watched the red liquid well up in the scratched and missing skin that Hades had caused, she didn't know how long she looked at it but an overwhelming urge came over her to raise her head and lick away the drops. She wanted to run her tongue over the braised skin, she wanted to taste the coppery red liquid that was now filling her nostrils. Shaking her head violently she struggled once more to get out of his grip and to remove those thoughts from her head. His next few words did that easily, stilling her completely.

"Take a Guard next time you run, fuck ask me to fucking go with you but you are the Hime, you need to start fucking thinking. If they get their hands on you they won't kill you quick, they will their have fun."

His breath was hot on her cheek, his eyes filled her vision the seriousness, anger and concern that shone in the pinky purple irises stopped her from replying, his chest on top of hers made it hard to breathe and she stopped struggling as his eyes held hers.

He suddenly got up and she could breathe again. Sitting up she watched as he walked off his eyes flashing and his chest heaving, she could feel the anger and the need for blood radiating off him, his emotions choked her and as soon as he was gone she ran from the courtyard, barreling without care past the servants and Guards, until she reached her chambers and with a wretched cry flung herself into the room and collapsed on the floor.

She gulped in the air, her dry sobs filling the room as his words hit her. The bastard, how dare he accuse her of not thinking, she spent every moment thinking and training, her rides with Hades were her only reprieve. What had really hurt was that he had so easily put her on the ground, so easily pinned her, his large body covering hers so she couldn't move. Even with all the training she had been helpless and he was right, she would be tortured, bled, most likely even raped and what could she do, the same thing she did today – stop struggling and want to cry?

Damn she was stronger this, she was a Kunoichi, a Hime, the Daughter of Jashin, she had gone through a hellish training with Shishou and had literally gone through hell with the Priests for her punishments and tests. If they hadn't .. . . . if she had . . . hanging her head in defeat she mused if wishes were horses. Before she had left would she have been able to take on Hidan of the Akatsuki, the Immortal, truthfully she admitted to herself she hadn't the faintest idea, yes she had killed Sasori with Chiyo-sama's help but now missing her . . . missing that part of her that she had relied on for so many years she wouldn't truly have been able to defeat him.

But just because she couldn't defeat him didn't mean she couldn't defeat some ordinary soldiers. Damn bastard and his condescending attitude, as if he knew every single thing, her anger taking over she stood and walking over to the coffee table grabbed a leg and with a disgruntled groan flung it across the room. The noise and destruction gave her a feeling of satisfaction as she straightened up and fixed the hem of her shirt, feeling the grime on the shirt rub onto her hand she made a face of disgust.

First things first she decided, a nice long bath was in order, smiling in anticipation Sakura walked into the bathroom looking forward to relaxing and forgetting all about her bastard of a Protector.

After an hour her skin had wrinkled and it was sheer stubbornness that kept her in the luke warm water hanging onto the vestiges of relaxation and laziness, her hair floated on top of the water around her and with a dainty hand she picked up a lock of it and scrutinized it. She hadn't really had time to think about it, her time taken up by lessons and training but it was odd to say the least that the pigment had lightened to such an extent, especially when she had not been in the sun for so many years. As a medic she knew extreme shock could turn hair white no matter the age and as a ninja she toyed with the idea that perhaps it had been a henge, but she had always had pink hair even before she had been taken away. So why had her hair turned a silvery pink? It was nice and Sakura would privately admit that she loved the ethereal exotic look it gave her but her analytical mind, honed from years of research and learning was curious.

The whispers of material announced the arrival of Nisou before she knocked on the door, hearing Sakura's hmm in response she opened the door and walked in nearly laughing at the remnants of bubbles that floated on the water, the scented candles that filled up ever available space and the water that covered the floor as a result of an extremely filled bath that could two very comfortably.

"Do you feel better?" her soothing tone filled the air in the same way the soothing calm scents of the candles did. Watching the silver haired Hime nod her head slightly Nisou looked around the room and spied a hairbrush by the sink, careful of her skirts she went over and sat at the head of the bath, taking Sakura's silver locks in her hand she squeezed out as much water as she could and began to gently untangle her long hair. The rhythmic stroked lulled Sakura to a near sleep state the cooling water the only thing preventing her from succumbing to the sandman, as Nisou put down the brush emerald eyes opened and she asked.

"Why does no one interfere?"

"He is your Protector and it is his duty to teach you, while we may disagree with his methods we are not allowed to physically interfere as he answers only to Jashin."

Sakura mulled over Nisou's answer, sarcastically muttering 'Brilliant' thinking would they interfere if he stabbed me instead of hit me. Grabbing the towel that she had laid out Sakura stood and left the bath gently rubbing the scars that adorned her body, looking at the full length mirror she could see the morbid beauty they held and now instead of being repulsed by them she admired them. She could see now how they showed off her muscle tone, highlighted her smooth stomach, her skin now a light tan seemed to shimmer the scars not a blemish but an adornment.

Nisou coming up behind her held out a robe for her after emptying the bath and blowing out the candles, looking at the blonde haired woman Sakura realised one thing Hidan said might have held some truth. Stopping the Priestess in her tracks Sakura asked the question that she should have asked weeks ago.

"Tell me everything you know about the One Power and its soldiers."

o0o

Down the corridor Hidan entered his chambers, the blood from his hands left bloody prints and the drops that fell from his Scythe left a bloody bread crumb trail. Closing the doors a sharp voice broke the welcoming silence of the room.

"You've changed."

Looking the woman up and down Hidan silently crossed the room and stripped off his shirt after carefully placing his Scythe on the headboard ignoring the blood that stained the pillows as it gathered under the blade. Turning to face her he watched her disinterested eyes roam over his bloody chest and blood soaked pants.

"And not for the better."

"Seeing what you missed out on." He goaded the striking looking woman who sat as if she owned the place on his couch.

"Hardly" she snorted.

"You've changed too red." He replied looking her up and down in return, his gaze settling on her hair.

"My natural colour is easier to maintain and unless they are you people change in eighteen years." The brunette said evenly.

"Cut the crap Kagome what do you want?"

Smiling stiffly at his words Lady Kagome stood and with a flick of her skirts gracefully walked towards him. "Ease up on the girl Hidan, that's all I have to say."

He laughed loud and hard looking at her in disbelief "That's all you have to say, come on Kagome stop hiding behind those manners and say what you really want."

"As you wish." She leaned her head to the side in acknowledgement her eyes hardening before she attacked her voice as sharp as a knife. "The last thing that girl needs is an antagonizer, too much is at stake and she needs support."

"She has you, Nisou . . ."

She waved his words away her face a stern mask. "But she needs you Hidan, a storm is gathering on the horizon and you don't need to consult the bones to feel it. Whatever about being wiser you are older, be a man Hidan and help. Be the man that soothed a little girl when she came to you in tears from a nightmare."

She searched his face meeting his eyes with her steady ones before giving a nod and turning around, she left the room without a backward glance, the door clicking shut softly as she closed it. Standing alone in the room a puddle of blood forming around his feet from his pants Hidan cursed nosy interfering women and asked Jashin loudly who would come knocking on his door next. Stripping his pants he left them on the floor for the servants to clean as he walked into the bathroom for a shower. The hot water pelting his body he watched as the water ran red on the shower basin and down the drain, closing his eyes he breathed harshly asking 'What on earth did they know?' opening them he watched the water turn from a bright red to pink to paler pink, as he let the water soothe his muscles and clean him. What did they know?

O0o0o0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for any mistakes but I hoped you liked and I would really like to know what you thought so please review and leave me you opinion._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	13. Chapter 13

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

0o0o0o0

The days turned into weeks and Sakura and Hidan continued to act indifferently to one another. Sakura used her training as an outlet and her rides with Hades a welcome relief, but she did pay attention to Hidan's lovely piece of advice – Commander Kaemon assigned a Guard to accompany her on her rides or if he was available he went with her. Hidan on the other hand continued to relieve his anger inside the Sacrificial Chambers deep within the castle, the pleasure he felt an escape, but it only dulled the edge for him and soon he had taken to entertaining women in his chambers as soon as the sun set until he tired of them.

Walking down the torch lit corridors Hidan cursed under his breath, he had every intention of telling Nisou and Daisaishi to fuck off and return to his chambers where he had left the blonde so called servant, whore was more like he thought. A pretty thing she was, honey blonde hair, big breasts, wide hips, a body so so fuckable, the little whore had just finished sucking him off with him forcing her to swallow every last bit of his cum when a Guard had knocked on his door summoning him at the High Priest and Priestess's request.

He had left his Scythe upon his Headboard easily tying the blonde arms to the iron railings of the headboard, his hand trailing down pinching her hard nipples eliciting a shrill moan from her plump lips before he promised her "I'll be back soon and then you will scream."

He had heard her breathy moans, smelled the arousal coming from her and he delighted in her protests as he left his rooms closing the door behind him. He ignored the look on the Guards face not even bothering to decipher it, his only concern dealing with Nisou and Daisaishi and returning to the bound blonde that was waiting for the fucking of her life.

Walking into one of the numerous sitting rooms he looked expectantly at the graceful blonde, another reminder of the blonde on his bed not that he ever dare try that with Nisou, like a little sister she would gladly try to sacrifice him to Jashin for even entertaining those thoughts. Turning he nodded towards the elderly Priest dressed in his usual robes his symbol of Jashin proudly hung around his neck.

"Hidan so glad you could join us." Nisou's soft voice greeted him, barely faltering at his snort of disbelief.

"Cut the shit and tell me what you want."

Nisou deferred to Daisaishi and with a nod turned and left the room. Left alone with the Elderly High Priest Hidan folded his arms across his chest and waited for the man to speak.

Sighing he looked at the young man before him, he did not regret his decision for although the Lord and Lady were lost their Daughter was safe as was her Protector and in time they would reconcile, Jashin help them. "Both you and the Hime have been addressed by others but now it is my turn. In three days time the full court will return to be introduced to the Hime."

He let the words hang in the air allowing the full weight to hit Hidan, getting the reaction he had hoped as he watched the tall silver haired man curse before huffing out an exasperated breath. "Fucking vultures."

"Lady Kagome and Nisou's lessons will stand her in good stead. You will ensure she succeeds." Daisaishi said his voice hardening as he continued meeting pinky purple eyes steadily. "Whatever you think about each other put it aside and remember your oath. She will need you and while we cannot stay by her side at all times you can and will."

Hidan inwardly fumed, once again he was the fucking scapegoat the one who was getting all the fucking blame and expected to pick up all the fucking bloody pieces again. But as much as he hated to admit it he did, 'those fuckers would eat her alive at the scent of fear or a single damned wrong word, they would use anything against her and then where the fuck would they be.'

"Stupid Fuckers!! Sacrifice every last one to Jashin."He threatened caught up in the images of blood, death and pain, the images of sacrificing any noble stupid enough to threaten the former pink haired Hime at the foremost of his mind. Whatever the bitch was like now his instincts still told him to protect her, even if she was too selfish to think about others or about the fucking consequences of her actions. Jashin save him from stupid bitches.

He paid no attention to the opening or closing of the door as Nisou re-entered the room, growling at her when she stood in front of him and attempted to hand him a small ornate wooden box. Daisaishi sighed tiredly as he addressed the Protector and High Priestess before him. "Our Hime is in the smaller Prayer Chamber that she frequented as a child, give this to her, come to a compromise if you cannot settle your differences."

Cursing them loudly to show his displeasure Hidan snatched the wooden box roughly from the High Priestess hands snarling at both of them before he stormed out of the room and down the hall. Left in the room Nisou faced Daisaishi with a hopeful smile "Do you think it will work?"

"One can only hope and pray to Jashin." Nisou smiled gently at his response, doing the same thing.

-

His feet hit the floor heavily as he angrily made his way to the Chamber, his fingers making the wooden box creak as he squeezed it tightly in his hand as he clenched his teeth and breathed deeply in an effort to calm down. If the full court was assembling everyone would need their wits about them in the coming days, he may have described them as vultures but they were more like hyenas preying on the weak and feeble and if the Hime showed even the slightest weakness they would devour her.

Slowing down as he neared the Chamber Hidan could hear the soft humming coming from the room, standing outside the slightly opened doors he simply listened to the melodious tune in silence. The soft footsteps of young priests echoed down the corridor followed by the soft tones of their voices as they turned the corner, nodding at them Hidan quietly opened the door further and entered the room, closing it as softly as he could. Turning he was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of the Hime in front of him.

The Prayer Chambers were on the last floor of the castle that was carved into the Cliffside resulting in very few of them having windows, the Sacrificial Chambers another floor beneath had none except for the largest in which Sakura had dwelled in for so long. But this room, one of the smaller Prayer Chambers had a large window that nearly took up the whole of the wall, directly in front of it stood the rooms alter, during the day sunlight streamed in and now at night the whole room was filled with the silvery glow of the moon. For this reason it had been a favourite of Sakura's when she was a child. Hidan remembered how she would run to this room in tears for comfort or to hide and many others when she would sit by the window and look out onto the canyon as she hummed. Just as she was doing now.

But there was a vast difference between the four year old pink haired girl and the twenty one year old woman that sat beside the window before him now. She was truly captivating he realised and in the light of the moons silvery beams she shone like a star. The pale light caressed her skin, the scars on her arms bared by the long white sleeveless nightgown she wore were upraised and stark on her arm but instead of being disfiguring they accentuated her form, showed off muscle tone and the gracefulness she possessed. The moon reflected off her hair, a shining silvery mane that in parts shone pink reaching past her elbows to her waist, her curvaceous form was evident through the nearly see through quality of the nightgowns fabric, her bare feet peeking out from underneath its hem as her legs were curled up underneath her.

Suddenly the humming stopped and Hidan's gaze flew to Sakura's dazzling emerald green one, her eyes sparkling as she met his pinky purple ones. Neither spoke, neither wishing to break the enchanting atmosphere that had seemly filled the room.

Hidan could feel his body heating up and thrumming as he looked at Sakura his eyes darkening as her cheeks reddened and emerald eyes darkened in response. Shaking his head he cursed loudly breaking the spell that had encompassed the room berating himself for leaving the blonde tied up in his bed, if he had just fucking fucked the whore he wouldn't be in this bloody state, Jashin save him. When he got back he was going to fuck her so hard her screams would be heard in the deepest part of the Castle, she would beg for mercy and beg for him to fuck her, he would ram his cock so far down her throat she wouldn't be able to swallow the next day.

Satisfied with his plan he threw the wooden box at Sakura's feet, her questioning glance at him irritating the hell out of him.

"Nisou and Daisaishi said to give this to you." He stated abruptly his mind barely on task as he pictured the blonde screaming for him.

Eyes filled with curiosity Sakura picked the wooden box up and traced the lines with a dainty finger admiring the ornate designs. Slowly opening it her gasp brought Hidan's attention back to her as he walked over to see what had her so enthralled, looking down from his height to her form on the floor he barely caught his own gasp of awe as he saw the box's contents.

Inside the wooden box nestled on a bed of the darkest red velvet either had seen lay the symbol of Jashin, but to say it was simply the symbol of Jashin was to say a diamond was just a stone for it shone as if it had an inner light source.

"Jashin's Favour" Hidan breathed out amazed to be looking at the rarest stone ever mined.

"It's beautiful." The statement so softly spoken was in fact an understatement as Sakura gently lifted the necklace out of the box, the chain running through her dainty fingers as she lifted it up and examined it in the moonlight. "It's not silver." She said as she fingered the metal that made up the symbol.

"It's white gold." Hidan informed her explaining further. "The art of making white golf is exclusive to the people in the North, real fuck . . really expensive, they haven't created any items for over three decades after their mines ran out and they refused to pass on the secrets.

Nodding her head Sakura examined the necklace, it was extraordinary but what had truly caught their attention and awe was the large red jewel over eight centimetres long that the symbol framed and encompassed. Studying it she noted that it was a more intense red than any ruby she had ever seen and shone deeply captivating her. "What is it?"

"A Red Emerald, the rarest stone on the earth, only a handful exist, worth more than any two or three countries combined and this is the largest ever cut." Hidan answered her.

Sakura turned it this way and that letting the moonlight bounce off it as it twirled in her hands. "I don't remember my Mother ever wearing it."

Hidan gently removed the necklace from her hands handling it reverently as he softly prayed to Jashin before kissing it and raising it to his forehead with a respect Sakura had never seen the man exhibit before, or maybe she just didn't remember. With one hand he swept her long hair to the side and unclasping the chain lowered it down in front of her eyes until it was directly above her heart.

Sakura tensed as his fingers touched the skin of her neck, it was like the striking of a match all she could feel was heat where skin met skin, gulping silently with her eyes closed she repressed the shiver that threatened to run down her back. Shifting she moved the barest centimetre away from him to escape from his touch, his heat. She was definitely losing it she thought if Hidan's touch was affecting her, she needed to eat; she was working too hard, too many lessons.

His hands falling down and back to his body after clasping it together Hidan's words broke her train of thoughts. "Jashin's Favour or Jashin's Emerald is only worn by the Daughter of Jashin, your Mother was a Princess of Jashin but you are his Daughter."

Turning around to look at him she was taken aback to meet him face to face as he had crouched down to put the necklace on her, for an instant she was back to when Hidan was her world, the one who made everything okay and protected her from everything, it was comforting but that ever present voice in the back of her head needed answers, so eyes wide and questioning she started "Why are you . . ." _being so nice_.

But he didn't need to hear those words to know what she was going to say, looking at her he stood and put some distance between them, breathing harshly he tore his eyes away from her mouth where her teeth were worriedly biting her lower lip as she waited for an answer. Showing her his back he answered in a strained voice.

"All the fancy and stuck ups will be here in a few days and if they get the chance. . ."

"Court is a fight for standing, position and favour, one wrong word, step, smile or gesture will have the vultures upon you like a fresh kill." Sakura stated borrowing Lady Kagome's words.

Facing her Hidan gave a toothy smile that gave off waves of potential violence. "Personally I think their hyenas, they go for the weakest, but listen to Kagome." He advised her before continuing the strain of being serious and not cursing getting to him. "Whatever the fuck about when we're in private, in public we can't fight."

"So . . . truce?" Sakura tentatively offered looking up at her silver haired Protector.

"Yeah . . . . . truce." He agreed turning and leaving the room a hand flapping behind him as he called out "And for fuck's sake get some food and go to sleep, Kagome's going to be a hard ass tomorrow."

Leaving the chamber he didn't care about the banging door all he had on his mind, all he was focused on was banging the blonde bitch strapped on his bed into the headboard so hard she got a concussion, he could nearly hear the screams already and they sounded beautiful.

Alone in the moonlight chamber Sakura's fingers traced her necklace, caressing the Red Emerald thinking about the days to come, but when her body started to weaken and feel heavy, spots appearing before her eyes as dizziness overcame her while she tried to stand she realised maybe she could start practicing listening to Hidan. When, if, he made sense.

Waiting for the world to straighten and her body to stop shaking, she stood and left the Prayer Chamber, Jashin's favour proudly displayed on her chest as she made her way to the kitchens for some food and then to bed, she needed to start preparing herself for the coming days.

O0o0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_Well here you go chapter 13, I'm a little amazed at how quickly I've gotten to 40,000 words so I hope you like it and please let me know what you think. Kisukebenihime has started a fabulous Madara/Sakura fic which I really advise you check out called – I Will Break You!_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x x x_


	14. Chapter 14

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o0o

Sitting in the prayer Hall Hidanwatched as the sun rose over the canyon filling the room with its white light, slowly rising its heat was barely felt as is hit his face. Sitting cross legged against the alter Hidan meditated while his hands ran longingly over the staff of his Scythe, his fingers caressing the blades, the temptation to go down to the Sacrificial Chambers coursed through his veins. As the sun's rays hit the door he stood and dusted off his black pants and robes, positioning his pendent to be proudly displayed and visible he left the room his booted feet echoing in the dawning silence of the morning.

Reaching Sakura's room he nodded in acknowledgement to the servants that left, leaving the door open for him. As it closed behind him he watched silently as Sakura paced nervously at the end of her bed, her furious mutterings barely making it to his ears. Turning suddenly flashing emerald eyes met his as she ranted loudly.

"I can't go out in this. I'm practically naked!"

In the spirit of their so called truce Hidan kept his mouth shut, biting his tongue keeping his response to himself as his eyes raked over her body thinking , _a whore would looked half naked and desperate, you don't look like a whore._

She wasn't exactly half naked but she did have a lot of skin showing, more specifically her scars. As she continued to pace and rant Hidan's eyes noted how the dark blood red gown showed off both her curves and scars. It was floor length, the sides slit up to her hips with strategic lacing along her upper thigh that showed the tops of the intricate diamond and triangle circled scars, but keep her modesty intact. The top half of the dress was in a halter neck style the neckline plunging down past her navel to be parallel with her hips, it had no back and barely any sides. The whole effect was to show off the scars that proved Sakura had endured and passed Jashin's tests, there could be no doubting who she was, not today.

Even her hair was up off her back, expertly woven and braided on top of her head like a crown framed by the silver tiara like circlet that had been carefully placed and secured upon her head by a servant. Her make-up was sparse, she had no need for it, but the grey and black gunk that had been put around her eyes and lashes made them startling. She was no longer his Little Hime, she was a woman grown and the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Well?"

The question brought him back to earth as he prevented himself from shaking his head at his own misbegotten thoughts, looking at her he smirked and nearly laughed as she harrumphed in annoyance at his uncaring attitude. They had made a truce, not become buddy buddy. Walking past her he went straight to her wardrobe and opening the doors started pushing dresses, cloaks and training clothes to the side, until he made an approving noise and pulled out a long barely there black gauzy robe. Walking back to Sakura he held it out waiting for her.

"That's a night gown."

Her incredulous and arguing tone made him bite his cheek the words-_ truce, truce, truce, _runningover and over in his mind while he simply said. "Put it on Hime."

Holding it at the shoulders he helped her put it on before cleanly cutting off the ties without leaving a thread. Walking around Sakura he fetched a broach and proceeded to pull the sides of the robe together at her waist just above her navel, pinning it together with the black broach that held Jashin' symbol. The gown was perfectly see through leaving nothing to the imagination, ending several inches above the blood red gown's hem with the sleeves reaching past Sakura's wrists. But it did its job giving the illusion and security of clothing.

Leaving her standing before a large mirror Hidan went to pick up Jashin's Favour and returned to stand behind her carefully placing the beautiful pendent around her neck as he addressed her.

"Think of today like you would when you prepare for a mission, you need all your weapons. You need to show your strength and position otherwise your enemies will question and target you."

Looking at herself in the mirror Sakura was awed at the full effect she seemed to be giving out, she looked. . . . beautiful . . . .intimidating and with Hidan behind her, standing tall and strong, a part of her she didn't even realise was missing felt complete. Gone . . well at least subdued was her uneasiness and worry, with Hidan she felt nearly untouchable. Looking at the mirror she saw what everyone else would see in court, standing together, the perfect picture of a Hime and her Protector.

"You'll stay with me right?"

She asked seeking to have something familiar by her side when she braced the unknown and according to Hidan and Lady Kagome, the vultures and hyenas that would devour her the first chance they got.

"Yeah. I'll stay with you Hime." He promised, pinky coloured eyes meeting emerald in the mirror.

"Sakura. Of all people you can call me that, right?"

Hidan weighed her words, it was known that a Protector and Hime would be close but to simply call her Sakura would give the belief of a relationship more than just Protector and Hime, it could jeopardize many alliances sending potential allies and suitors that held wealth and power away. To show solidarity for the truce's sake and to keep her afloat in the court he had only one answer.

"My Hime or Sakura- Hime. Anything else would be too much when we've only been reunited a couple of months."

His tone turned sarcastic at the end, a cheeky edgy smirk covering his face as Sakura bit her lip, so strung was she that anything would make her laugh to relieve the tension that had built up inside her before Hidan had come and was slowly building again when she noted the time. Taking a deep breath she looked at herself, her clothes, her scars, at Jashin's Favour and at Hidan.

"I can do this." She stated adamantly her steady gaze not wavering as she met Hidan's.

Walking around her Hidan looked down and held out his arm; wordlessly she took it and with deep calm breaths allowed him to escort her from her room. So focused on taking those deep calming breaths and clearing her mind she took no notice of the bowing servants or of the Guards who hand on chest knelt as she passed them, Hidan would nod in response as each gave a look of understanding to the distracted Hime. As they got nearer and nearer to the hall Sakura's grip on Hindan's arm tightened. Looking down on the silvery haired woman on his arm Hidan felt a momentary pang in his chest, truce or no truce he would never let his Hime down when she needed him.

"Remember your lessons and don't give those fuckers an inch."

He reminded her as they waited outside the large entrance doors, hearing the trumpets blares Hidan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as the doors slowly opened revealing a myriad of curious faces and colours, the court seemed to be packed to capacity.

Standing at the doorway looking down at them Sakura's breath was caught in her chest, Hidan's arm the only thing keeping her on her feet as a loud voice called out.

"Her Royal Highness, Daughter of our late Lord and Lady of Jashin, Jashin's Hime, the Daughter of Jashin, Sakura-Hime, and her Protector."

O00oo00

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay I broke my own standard of at least 2,000 words a chapter but this was the perfect place to stop and the next chapter will take both time and work . Thanks so much to everyone that has put this story on alert and favourite – but could I get a little feedback to know what you think, there are over 40 and I'd love to know you thoughts. Thanks to those who religiously review every chapter and on that note._

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend lasrber the 100__th__reviewer and good friend. I also gotta say hi to kisukebenihimewho heads up, I will be annoying with the next chapter._

_So please let me know what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x xx _


	15. Chapter 15

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_-_

O0o0o0o

-

_Standing at the doorway looking down at them Sakura's breath was caught in her chest, Hidan's arm the only thing keeping her on her feet as a loud voice called out._

"_Her Royal Highness, Daughter of our late Lord and Lady of Jashin, Jashin's Hime, the Daughter of Jashin, Sakura-Hime, and her Protector."_

Another reassuring hand squeeze and Hidan began to escort Sakura down the aisle that had been created by the Guard who flanked them at both sides. As one the Guards placed a hand over their heart and knelt on one knee as she began the journey from the doorway, while when she neared them the nobles of the court bowed in respect, the murmurs of 'Hime' filling the air.

She stood tall and proud, her back straight as she glided down the aisle, the hem of her skirt whispering on the stone floor. An elegant picture of a Hime. But only Hidan could feel the tiny tremor in her hand, only he knew how scared she actually was and for that reason he willing opened the bond between them the tiniest bit that was possible. Reaching the end of the aisle Hidan escorted her up the steps and extending his arm seated her on the large throne that was the centre piece of the room and looked down upon the entire court. As she sat the entire court, nobles, Guards, priests, Nisou, Daisaiahi and Hidan bowed to her.

Looking at her slightly overwhelmed eyes Hidan inwardly cursed. She needed a prompt; she was too caught by the gaze of the court, too aware of their impending judgement. Biting his tongue until he tasted blood he muttered inaudibly 'things I fucking do for this girl'. Hand over heart he bowed, then knelt directly in front of her Scythe in the other hand as he said.

"My Hime, twenty one years ago I made an oath, now I wish to remake it."

He wanted to smirk so badly his jaw was aching as his mirth filed eyes looked upon hers, you had to be this close to see that they were full of surprise and slight suspicion, but with a slight nod of her head she conceded.

"My blood, my breath, my life, my mind, and my soul I pledge. I shall protect, I shall guide, I shall love, I shall cherish, and I shall discipline."

He pledged looking her straight in the eye as his free hand pulled out a long cruelly curved ceremonial dagger from within his robe, raising it he cut his skin at the base of his neck nearly upon the original scar, unlike when he had performed the oath twenty one years ago he had no need to stab his heart to cement the bond, not that he was too pushed, pain was pain and blood was blood.

"In Jashin's name."

Sakura watched enthralled as the cut began to well up with blood and ever so slowly began to seep down his skin. She felt drawn to him, to his blood and as if she was on the outside looking in, unable to control her actions, she sat forward on her throne and with one hand reached out to gently cup Hidan's face. He leaned forward and into her touch as she lowered her head and kissed the oath making cut, her pink tongue darting out to lap at the precious red liquid as it flowed. Hidan barely stifled his groan and thanked Jashin that his robes were long, black and most especially covering as her tongue lapped and caressed the edges of the cut sending spikes of heat through him. After what felt like an eternity but was in fact only a few moments Sakura pulled away, her emerald eyes clouded as she licked her lips clean of blood saying.

"So it is said. So it is heard. So shall it be."

Their gazes caught each other, emerald clashing with bright pink in a brief moment that was shattered by Daisaishi as he addressed the court.

"After seventeen years our Hime has returned to us and before us all, sealed with blood, reaffirmed her bond with her Protector. Let us rejoice!"

As he easily diverted attention from them and the court broke out in applause, Hidan and Sakura separated, with Hidan moving to stand like a pillar of strength beside her , ready to defend from any attack, ready to give any advice but most importantly his very presence was a comfort and form of support all on its own.

Her mind whirling at what she had just done Sakura resisted the urge to lick her lips, the remnants of Hidan's blood still in her mouth, the strong spicy taste filling her senses like an exquisite and rare wine, the effects momentarily going to her head as her body seemed to heat up. If Daisaishi has not spoken she knew she would have leaned down to lick and suck his wound again. It had taken a lot for her to prevent her face from flushing in embarrassment and the responding look in Hidan's eyes had blown her breath away, making something inside her twist pleasantly. As Daisaishi addressed the court she allowed her eyes to roam over the various faces below her, uncertain of where to focus exactly she gazed out, her eyes falling on a sneering raven haired woman Sakura raised an eyebrow in response causing the woman to flush before she turned and focused on Daisaishi's speech.

Barely hearing the words she heard Hidan mutter 'smile' as the court burst into applause and she followed his advice smiling down at them.

Together Nisou and Daisaishi began to introduce the High Council and court to her. Lady Kagome's intensive lessons were paying off allowing her to remember the various information about each person presented to her, her words to them were polite and kind, making them feel welcome and known, but it was when Nisou introduced Takata Hiashi and his wife Kia that her questions caught the attention of the whole court.

"I have heard that you are investigating the medicinal properties of a red moss on you lands Takata- san."

Nisou smiled as the Hime's medic side came out her enthusiasm evident, she caught Takata off guard as she continued.

"How does it compare to the widely spread green moss?

Does it have similar absorbency capacities or aid illness in the same way, how about when you dry it does it have a strong effect when used in teas or salves? Green moss is so well known for its cooling and detoxifying abilities, not to mention for wounds. How do you find it?"

Takata, his wife and the whole court seemed to be looking at her in a mixture of awe and disbelief, surprised and spellbound by her knowledge, he had not thought of investigating its properties when dried, Takata stammered out a reply.

"We are only in the early stages of the investigation Hime-sama, but so far the results look promising."

"Hopefully the toxins created and released may help stem the problem of antibiotic resistance in regards of wounds, penicillin has become so over used and bacteriophages are not a comfortable idea for the public."

She had stunned him. It was evident from his open mouth to his wide eyes as he barely stammered out.

"Yes Hime-sama."

"I would like to discuss this further with you at another date if that is acceptable?"

The request sent him into orbit and it was his wife who with an indulgent smile stepped forward and answered.

"Forgive us Hime-sama your request is overwhelming, we would be honoured."

Smiling brightly Sakura looked at Takata before sending his wife a mischievous look kindly saying. "I know how that feels, but better one person that the entire court."

Her comment brought laughter, waking Takata who gave a sheepish grin, bowing they eased back into the throng as the introductions continued and for everyone Sakura had a kind word.

Until Ekiguchi Ichiro and his daughter Hisoka were introduced to her. As they bowed Sakura's eyes flashed and her tone, honey sweet rang through the Hall.

"Some of the best healers in the land are present at the Castle. I suggest you daughter sees one Ekiguchi-san."

"I am honoured for your concern Hime-sama but I am in good health." The raven haired beauty responded as Sakura recognised her as the sneering woman she had seen earlier. Looking down at her it was hard to tell but she guessed they were of similar height, the raven haired beauty easily drawing the eye, her dark navy dress clinging to her voluptuous figure, just shy of being indecent as her breasts were contained within the dress's bodice by some miraculous force. A deep breath Sakura mused and she would be showing the entire court her charms. Meeting her brown eyes Sakura slowly looked her over from head to toe making the woman bristle before she coldly said.

"Ahhh. Then what was your reason for turning your face from me as you bowed?"

The sharp intakes of breath at the insult gave Sakura the upper hand, as Hidan had advised, she wasn't going to give the fuckers an inch, and no way in hell was she letting someone get away with insulting her.

"A grave insult, unless your education was lacking? But I doubt you father would allow such a lapse."

She questioned in satisfaction as the woman paled at being humiliated in public. Looking on Nisou inwardly pleaded 'don't go too far Hime, don't make enemies too quickly.' As if she had heard Nisou's silent words Sakura gave a thoughtful look.

"But I am sure you had a reason, it's not as if you're a child." She said kindly, for all intents giving her an out.

Her jaw clenched Hisoka bowed, her face white with fury and her eyes glittering she said "Forgive me Hime-sama . . . . I did not want to . . . . . be caught gazing at . . . . . your Protector."

Her words brought a booming laughter from Hidan while the court tittered. A small smile on her lips Sakura quickly pedalled through her brain to find a suitable answer, Hidan's earlier presumption correct, if she was too understanding the court would assume there was a relationship between the two, too harsh and they believe that they were at odds.

"A woman of good taste." Hidan cut through her thoughts causing Hisoka to blush. Sakura smiled this she could handle.

"Thank you Hisoka-san. Now his ego will know no bounds."

The laughter following diffused the tension of the situation nicely allowing the introductions to continue. But Sakura watched the raven haired woman from the corner of her eye as she disappeared among the rest of the nobles, having a feeling that she had just met another Ami.

As the introductions ended the nobles mingled, with Nisou and Daisaishi giving Sakura nods of approval as they conversed. Lady Kagome took the steps one by one looking every inch the court matriarch in a splendid gown of dark brown with golden threading. Bowing to her student Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement and gave a small upturn of her lips as she noted the approval in Lady Kagome's eyes.

"Good to see my time wasn't ill spent."

Lady Kagome addressed Sakura as Nisou smiled at her friend's underhanded compliment. Before any more could be said the sound of a striking gong could be heard, heralding the start of the feast. Standing up Sakura took Hidan's offered hand as Lady Kagome descended the steps after bowing out and Daisaishi offered Nisou his arm.

They waited as the court left the Hall for the equally large Banquet Hall, alone Sakura turned to Hidan taking comfort from his presence. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the cut on his neck, her hand raising and tracing the already scabbing cut with a gentle and caring finger.

"Does it hurt?"

"In a good way."

Hidan's response made her eyes fly to his, the growing heat in them making her shiver. She lowered her hand unknowingly trailing it down his chest in an erotic caress, her hand hovering over his heart she could feel his heart beating and his chest rising and falling. Caught in his gaze Sakura unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes widening at his slight groan, her body pulsing in response.

A discreet cough from the doorway caused them to break apart moving to put a little space between them as they turned to see the Head servant bow informing them that they were ready for their appearance in the Banquet Hall. Flushing slightly though their interaction had ultimately been innocent Sakura allowed Hidan to escort her to the feast without meeting his eyes.

Closing the door behind the Hime and her Protector the old servant allowed himself to smile fully. The Hime and her Protector obviously didn't realise how intimate they had looked together, her hand resting comfortably on his arm, both turned towards each other as her other hand lay upon his chest while they looked into each other's eyes. A few inches closer and perhaps they could have even kissed. It was a beautiful scene and when he told Cook they would spend hours speculating between themselves.

He and Cook were two of the longest serving servants within the Castle, it was their home and their Hime was more than a Hime or an employer. She was family and family kept their secrets. Grinning he went to tell his long standing friend what he hoped was good news.

-

As Sakura and Hidan entered the large Banquet Hall the scrapping of chairs and rustling of clothes was loud with everyone standing to bow to the couple entering the room. The Guards at the side of the room bowed with hands over hearts, not leaving their posts, eyes eagle sharp as they continued to watch everyone in the room. Away in the far corner Commander Kaemon allowed himself to be seen for the first time that day as he stepped forward and with a bow took the honour of pulling out Sakura's seat, with a wink he bowed again and disappeared to the side his job done, letting the Hime know that her friends if not seen were still around her.

For a moment Sakura just stood, Hidan at her right hand side as she looked down on the various tables laden with appetizing food that filled the hall with its tantalising aroma and the awaiting nobles, servants and Guards. The top table where she and Hidan were was also where Nisou, Daisaishi and Lady Kagome sat along with the main High Council members including Ekiguchi Ichiro and his daughter Hisoka.

With a smile she sat, closely followed by everyone else, when the food was served none ate or drank until Sakura did, there was no need for speeches or toasts all that had been taken care in the Hall, now was the time to eat and socialize, but still wade the shark infested waters of the court.

Sitting and eating with grace took attention, making sure to eat in small bites enabling her to quickly swallow and answer any questions without seeming uncouth, Sakura paid attention to as many of the nobles as she could. Down to her left an animate conversation was taking place slowly filtering up until one smiling man asked her opinion.

"Well Hime-sama what do you think?"

"I'm afraid I missed that conversation." Sakura replied, only to have the raven haired Hisoka smile at her like a cat that had caught the mouse.

"I was telling them about my achievements in the Sacrificial Chambers, there is no greater beauty than the screams and blood of your sacrifice. Don't you agree Hime-sama?"

She challenged Sakura an evil glint in her eyes as she drove the nail further.

"After all Jashin-sama teaches pain, suffering, death and destruction. Where would we be without those teachings."

Eyes narrowing slightly Sakura met the evil bitch's gaze and slowly raised her glass of wine wetting her lips and throat as she carefully thought before saying.

"There is a beauty in death and I understand that sacrifices are one of the highest honours to give **Father**. But are screams and blood beautiful?"

Seeing the nearly triumphant look on the bitch's face Sakura continued.

"I was away for so long and forgot much but it all stood me in good stead. You say there is a beauty in death and I agree, but it is not just in battle or in the Sacrificial Chamber, in that regard I believe . . . . . .forgive me, I know that my Protector Hidan is unsurpassed in that area." She gave the bitch a pointed look smiling slightly as Hidan caught her eye a proud smile on his face at her words.

"But there are never only two sides, just like there is not only black or white but a thousand shades of grey in between. To some death is a long awaited gift, the next step in a never ending adventure. To medics death is both a friend and an enemy, you strive to keep death at bay but sometimes it is the only answer and when you sit with someone in pain and dying or who has just reached the end of their days there is a welcoming acceptance, an awaiting for rest with no fear. Too many times people only see the evil in death; they do not see its necessity. Death has more sides than a polygon.

For those who fear Jashin it is the same, they do not understand. But without pain how do we know we are hurt, without suffering how do we recognise the good times, without destruction how can we rebuild and improve, and without death how can we live. It a continuing circle that will never end and while not easy to live through, it creates us and makes us who we are.

The Teachings and Laws of Jashin are as numerous as the stars but to fall into the trap and be close minded is to turn our face and ignore the ways that we have followed for millennia, creating unneeded fear and strife."

Her words were met with approval, Nisou and Daisaishi looking at her proudly, while Hidan still held his grin from her earlier compliment. Down the table Lady Kagome nodded to herself in satisfaction as Sakura comported herself with dignity and wisdom, still getting a dig in at the meddling raven head.

"Then it's true, you haven't offered Jashin-sama a sacrifice?"

Hisoka's veiled words were met with silence, Lady Kagome resisting the urge to shoot daggers at her – she was above such things, but it seemed Sakura was well able to handle herself as she laughed lightly.

"Forgive me if I sound crass, but I have given my pound of flesh and more blood than I can measure."

Sakura responded with a smile as dainty hands went to her waist and unclipped the broach that held the sides of the black see through robe together. Elegantly she let it fall from her shoulders, the light hitting her skin and making it glow, the dark blood red gown she wore a fitting contrast to her skin. She watched in satisfaction as everyone's eyes roamed her body, taking in every scar, blemish and knot of flesh. Her eyes meeting Hisoka's she continued.

"As for the future I am unsure, Hidan's way is not mine, I see too many sides, perhaps Nisou's in time. As long as **Father** is happy my blood is a ready option. But considering the past, present and future, considering how I was raised outside of Father's teachings I know for certain that for the deaths of my parents and in defence of my people I will sacrifice any enemy that dares threaten our home to my **Father**."

Her voice had hardened to steel a cutting edge marking her words making even Hidan notice and smile in anticipation, her hands were clenched in anger as she remembered the stories Nisou had told her about the One Power soldiers and the agonizing scenes they left in their wake.. Darkened emerald looked at everyone at the table, as if weighing their worth before settling on Hisoka's annoyed and slightly wary brown gaze returning her challenge. Standing up, glass in hand Sakura allowed them to fully view her body, her scars, her promise to her **Father**, waiting for them to rise from their seats before her loud, clear and determined voice rang out, glass heldhigh in salute.

"In my **Father's** name. In Jashin's name!"

The hall was quickly filled with toasts of "In Jashin-sama's name" with Sakura looking on in triumph.

-

When the feast was finally over, the servants clearing the large banquet hall, the nobles retiring to their own chambers, Sakura and Hidan made their way to one of the various sitting rooms where they had agreed to meet the awaiting Nisou, Daisaishi and Lady Kagome. The moment the door was closed and no watching eyes were on her, emerald eyes flashed black and Sakura screamed.

"Who the fuck is that Bitch!"

"You are taking on Hidan's vocabulary Hime." Dasisaishi said with an unhappy sigh.

""Well believe me that bitch deserves it, who the hell does she think she is?" Sakura said angrily resisting the urge to grab the tea tray on the table before her and hurl it at the wall.

"Your mothers were distant cousins, barely related but the family believe they should be on the throne." Lady Kagome informed her making Hidan snort.

"Great she wants to be me." Sakura exclaimed before dropping tiredly onto a seat with Hidan taking the closet one to her his Scythe resting upon his knees.

"Close minded bitch! – beauty in blood and screams, if we all thought and did it her fucking way we'd have every single nation after us calling us murderers and rapists. She's blood crazy!"

"A crazy but sexy bitch." Hidan supplied with a lecherous grin as Sakura threw seething eyes at him, just raising her hand to hit him Lady Kagome interrupted her by whacking him on the side of his head with her heavy fan, making Hidan yelp in pain and rub his head.

Nisou laughed gently with Sakura at Hidan, happy at the responsibility and thoughtfulness the young woman was showing. Walking over to her side she carefully and thoroughly began to unpin her silvery hair until it fell down her back in waves. Rolling her shoulders Sakura thanked Nisou and turned her attention back to Daisaishi who said.

"If you had not returned or passed Jashin's tests she would have been next in line, and so on until Jashin had found a suitable successor."

"Thank Jashin there is no need for that, bad blood in the family." Lady Kagome sniffed as she poured and served tea to the sitting group.

"Thank Jashin for that." Sakura agreed as she stood up, missing Hidan's evil grin.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Confused and tired she turned and in a 'duh' tone answered "To bed."

"I think not." Lady Kagome argued to the amusement of the others. "Sit. Now we prepare for tomorrow." She told the young Hime, flicking her fan to hide her own amusement at Sakura's groan.

-

O0oo0o0

-

_Dia Duit,_

_Well this came out quicker than I thought and even though I detest handwriting then typing the same thing it did help when ideas cam quicker than I could type. I hope you like this and please leave a review to let me know._

_Oh I also wrote a little rhyme/warning for kisukebenihime's story Eight Wonders: ItaSaku chapter 4 it's called Itachi's._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	16. Chapter 16

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

-

0o0o

-

"Hiding from the masses?"

Looking up from her seat on the floor Sakura smiled gently at Hidan who walked over to her and carefully laying his Scythe against the wall of the small Prayer Hall gingerly sat down next to her, sighing he stretched out his long legs beside her.

"It's nice and quiet here." Sakura confessed as she gazed out the large window onto the canyon, after so many years locked in the chamber with only the priests and then being around a select few to ready her she found the court overwhelming at times. So many people, hurrying to and fro, battling for recognition, to get a leg over the other, to win favour and trip another up, with the never ending noise and ruckus. After a week of it she was exhausted and thanked Jashin that the court only assembled like this for a few weeks every couple of months, if she had to put with them for entire seasons at a time like her grandparents had to she would have been driven crazy.

Luckily after the first couple of days it had been decided that she could wear more modest clothing to her delight, her skirts were no longer split and while the back of her gowns still dipped low, her stomach was at least covered, the neck line still halter neck with full laced sleeves with which she now played.

"What about the stables?" Hidan interrupted her thoughts surprised that she had not gone to her first sanctuary. Not that he was complaining, every time he neared the bloody stall of the fucking beast it tried to bite him, and that was where she always was.

"You mean the place overrun by idiots showing themselves off." Her sarcastic tone made him snort in amusement as he agreed with her. Many of the young men that had come to court spent their time trying to one up each other and catch the eye of a suitable young woman, or a servant to warm their bed at least.

Looking down at her he saw how she held herself uptight, how her fingers drummed on her thighs playing with the lacing of her sleeves. She was restless, the urge to run, to escape, clearly coming through the tiny opening he had created in their bond.

"How long since you went for a ride?"

"Eight days" the words dropped like stones from her lips as he smirked asking.

"How many days since you trained with Kaemon?"

"Two days."

Nodding wisely he looked out the window with her allowing the awkward silence to linger. No wonder she was restless, days of being cooped inside the court and pandering to the egos of pompous fools while maintaining her stiff composure with hardly any reprieve. With a teasing light in his eyes he said in a knowing voice.

"The court is going for a hunt tomorrow."

He was forced to close his eyes as her hair whipped around to hit him in the face, hopeful eyes meeting his. "Really?"

"Kaemon just confirmed it." He told her laughing richly as she hit him soundly in the gut barely getting a grunt from him. "Bastard" she accused him huffing in exasperation and happiness both at his information and delay tactic in telling her. Noting the slight humour in her voice Hidan slowly calmed down and leant back against the wall, making no mention of how both were nearly shoulder to shoulder.

A comfortable silence grew, Sakura smiling as Hidan stayed next to her his silent presence a welcome one in the quiet room, unsure of how long they had sat next to each other she sighed out a quiet "Thank you" and ever so carefully tentively leant her head against Hidan's shoulder. Her eyes flew open in amazement when after a moment he shifted against her, and his strong arm went around her pulling her to his warmth. Feeling his chin lying on top of her hair Sakura nervously kept her hands, in her lap but couldn't resist inhaling deeply the smell of Hidan's warm, spicy musk, a hint of blood and the oil he used to clean his Scythe filling her nostrils, immediately relaxing her she closed her eyes and sank into Hidan's hold.

-

Hours later Hidan was walking towards the Sacrificial Chambers to meet Nisou after leaving Sakura in the capable hands of Lady Kagome. He was becoming a fucking pussy he cursed himself, but he couldn't explain it. Sitting in the Prayer Hall next to her it had been the easiest thing in the world to simply put his hand around her; it was as if he had been doing it for years. Not to mention their bantering – they had bloody fucking bantered with each other, smiled at each other. Roughly putting a hand through his hair he pulled at the roots in frustration, he was turning into a fucking pussy; thank Jashin none of the red and black cloaked freaks were around to see him.

So engrossed in his self discrimination he took no notice of the people who walked around him and sidestepped his unrelenting path through the corridors. Unseeingly turning a corner he collided with a warm body, quickly pulling back his Scythe to prevent the decapitation of whatever idiot had banged into him.

Large brown eyes filled his vision as he looked down on the raven haired beauty who had pressed herself fully against him, in a bid to steady herself.

"Forgive me Protector, I did not see you." She simpered; she actually simpered at him and batted her lashes at him while she leaned further into his body, pressing her breasts against his chest allowing him to feel the hard points of her nipples. Chuckling darkly at her not so subtle actions he watched as she breathed deeply, her chest heaving in response causing her breasts to lift dangerously up from the confines of her dress as she coyly looked at him from underneath batting black lashes.

"Who wouldn't forgive a woman like you?" Hidan stated leaving her to take the innuendo as she pleased, while he raked his brain for the familiar woman's name as his eyes looked over her form in desire, raising his free hand he tucked a strand of black hair back behind her ear letting it trail back down her arm. He smiled when she didn't suppress her shiver at his touch but met his eyes brazenly, licking her lips.

"I must repay your kindness Protector."

He was no fucking pussy, no gelded stallion, whatever the fuck was going on between him and Sakura was no reason for him not to have some fun, not to be himself and listening to this woman, this vision of proper nobility slowly disengage from his hold and put some distance between them, look at him with such heat in her eyes propositioning him ever so lustfully, strengthened his resolve. Fuck even Daisaishi would harden at the feel of this woman against his body, feeling his body responding to her he stepped back into her body space and looked down at her, dangerously he trailed the sharp deadly blades of his Scythe against the skin of her cheek, his eyes narrowing as she shivered and leaned into the touch of the blade. Sweet fucking Jashin, this was interesting, was the little bitch truly turned on by the feel of the blade, if so how far could he push, would she play to his tune, or cry off like the little noble she was. Hidan smiled evilly, showing his teeth as he leaned down, his hot breath caressing the shell of her ear as he challenged her.

"Could you handle the pain I would put you through, girl? Your screams would fill the air as I fucked you. " An evil sneer spread across his lips as he spoke next, pink eyes glinting as he starred her down."You wouldn't be able to walk or talk afterwards. As you repay me . . . . for my kindness."

He nearly laughed as the little prissy noble bristled, obviously she was used to getting what she wanted on her terms, did this little bitch really think she could handle him. Well why the fuck not, he'd give her the fucking of a lifetime; make her beg for mercy as he made her scream and bleed, one of his favourite pastimes. Oh yes, this little bitch was exactly what he needed.

"There you are Hidan."

The light tones of Nisou's voice carried across the corridor sending a flash of anger through the raven haired woman's brown eyes before she turned and curtsied towards Nisou, subtly putting distance between her and Hidan as she said.

"Nisou-sama."

"Hisoka-san." Nisou greeted the woman before eyeing her up and down, taking in her movement from Hidan and her near lack of modesty with her gown's neckline. Hidan meanwhile remembered who the woman was, it made him even more eager to bend her over, fuck her and make her scream, it didn't matter if it was in pleasure or pain – well maybe pain was best.

After acknowledging the woman Nisou turned to Hidan smiling at her childhood crush. "We need to discuss . . ."

"Yeah, yeah." Hidan cut her off, giving Hisoka a dark look before he walked over to join Nisou, for all intents and purposes forgetting the woman behind him.

"Protector!" Her voice was slightly shrill holding a vein of desperation that made Hidan raise an eyebrow at her as he turned to look at her, the poor little stuck up noble, not having any attention.

"As Hime-sama said, you are unequalled in the Sacrificial Chambers. I would be honoured to watch you or perhaps discuss your abilities over dinner." She lowered her lashes again as she sweetly asked him, her interest in what type of abilities clear.

Hidan smirked in answer as he held out his arm for Nisou and escorted her down the corridor leaving Hisoka standing behind them.

As soon as they entered one of the rooms adjacent to Nisou's personal Sacrificial Chamber she rounded on him, eyes blazing, her finger pointed threatenly at him.

"I don't care how much you want to fuck her, keep away from that slimy bitch."

Momentarily Hidan was stunned at the use of her bad language, and the look of utter disgust on her face.

"Untwist your fucking panties Nisou, I'm only having fun." He defended himself with a perverted grin.

"She's a conniving two faced bitch! I don't care who you fuck, a servant, a noble, a Guard, hell even Kagome – again, but stay away from that conniving bitch." Thank Jashin she had outgrown her crush on Hidan she thought.

"Ah calm the fuck down Nisou." Hidan told her dismissing her concerns as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to watch her, all week she's been asking questions, trying to butter us up and dropping little _'personal concerns' _about Sakura's competence." Nisou told him her fists clenched in her skirts as she recalled the bitch's audacity and attempt to sabotage Sakura.

"Don't worry Nisou; I'll keep an eye on her." Hidan gave the Priestess an eyebrow waggle, hiding his grin as she fumed at his dig.

"Stay away from her." She warned him, before sighing, her shoulders slumped she walked over to the large heavy table that dominated the room.

"We have enough to deal with."

Her defeated tone and posture quickly put Hidan on alert, following her over to the table he looked down at the bones and the corresponding entrails that lay splayed on the table, his eyes pursued the patterns in front of him, the colour of the organs, how the blood fell and soaked into the wooden grain of the table.

"Fuck!" his exclamation was followed by his fists banging onto the table top, regardless of the blood splattering on his robes.

Eyes saddened Nisou surveyed the table's contents, checking her findings for the tenth time. "She's going to be tested . . . . again."

Cursing at the unfairness of the situation and the fear that it would be too much, too soon for her, Hidan asked. "How soon?"

"Tomorrow, next week, next month. I don't know, but it will be soon." She answered him honestly her voice laden with sorrow; her eyes focusing on the message within the entrails, Hidan cursed loudly flexing his grip on his Scythe in anger.

"The court is going for a hunt tomorrow."

"And hosting a weapon display in two days, a tourney the next. There are too many to possibilities to narrow it down."

"What the fuck do we do?" Hidan questioned his hand angrily sweeping the bones from the table in his fury, the entrails following in their wake splattering in an ominous heap on the tiled floor.

"Stay by her side and pray. What else can we do?" Nisou said determination creeping into her voice, her eyes challenging his, until he sighed and with a nod agreed with her.

After agreeing to let Kaemon know about the looming test for their Hime, Hidan bid Nisou goodnight, waving off her parting shot to stay away from the conniving bitch as he went to prepare for the hunt tomorrow, making sure Kaemon would have extra Guards surrounding the hunt.

-

She had snuck out under the watchful eye of Commander Kaemon – did he ever sleep?- to the stables, enjoying the pre-dawn hours of peace that came from grooming Hades and having a willing body listen to her troubles without reproach. She had apologized to the large stallion for neglecting him the last week, laughing heartedly as he snorted and shook his mane in annoyance at her mention of the young nobles that had descended like flies onto the stables and courtyards.

Basking in the peace and quiet she hadn't notice the time passing until Kira, the stable boy arrived to brush the large horses and begin tacking them for the Guard, who on Commander Kaemon's orders were patrolling the hunting area for any suspicious signs rather than prepare their own mounts. In battle your horse was not only your means of transport but your weapon, your friend and your partner, the Guards took this very seriously and rarely did others prepare their mounts. Once the mighty animals were tacked Kira would go to the stables that held the horses for the nobles and help anyone who needed it. While Kira started to groom one of the bay stallions at the end of the stalls Sakura patted Hades fondly, promising they would have some fun on the hunt before she left with Commander Kaemon discreetly following her to her chambers to dress for the hunt.

When Lana had first shown her the fashionable riding habit worn by the noble woman Sakura had simply laughed, how were yousuppose to actually ride wearing it, and entering her chambers; another sanctuary for her, now with its deep purple and dark red colours making it inviting and luxurious without any sickening pink colours in sight, she smiled as Lana laid out her outfit and shooed her into the bathroom to get ready.

Soaking in the warm, bubbly water she let her muscles relax, and contemplated the ever growing situation with Hidan. Since they had made their truce his actions had thrown her for a loop, they seemed so sincere and when some of the nobles would make some underhanded remark – stuck up Hisoka being the main perpetrator – he would quickly but politely rebuke them, always at her side with advice, a smile or a reminder. And last night, whatever about the oath making ceremony ; that was the result of the ritual, last night was unexplainable, she and he; both of them had acted like friends, they had teased each other and then he had held her. She didn't know what had possessed her to lean her head against his shoulder, maybe it was childhood memories. But then he had put his arm around her. It was so confusing. Groaning she splashed the water demonstrating her frustration and confusion.

Her little display brought Lana in, deciding the Hime was finished with her bath, practiced hands and expert skill helped her from the bath and readied her for the hunt, braiding her back from her temples and ears to hold the silvery mane from her face but allowing it to flow freely down her back. Sakura was delighted with the cut of her riding habit, as seemed to be the theme lately it was red and black, the colour triggered old memories and feelings but thankfully the absence of any cloud designs stopped her from dwelling on them for too long. The top layer was similar to her gowns, thankfully with more fabric; the sleeves were laced with a proper neckline, the the breast embroidered with the symbol of Jashin, a small cut out resided at the back to show off half the length of her spine. It fit snugly to her hips, showing off her woman curves, where it then flared out to her ankles with wide splits along the sides, underneath the red outer tunic, she wore loosely fitted black pants that were tucked into black boots reminiscent of her kunoichi boots, without the open toes and Jashin's symbol embroidered in red thread along the sides. Comfortable, durable and allowing her to breathe and more importantly move, another reminder of her time as a kunoichi, looking in the mirror she approved of her appearance and thanked Lana while she fastened her fur lined black cloak to her dress and shoulders, before sweeping out of the room eager to get in the saddle – that Lady Kagome insisted she use- and let Hades have his head.

Nodding at the Guards opening the doors and leading the way for her Sakura entered the court yard, hanging back to watch the scene before her play out.

-

"Ekiguchi-san, please." Kira pleaded as the woman looked down her nose at him before swatting him aside as if he was a fly.

She made her full skirts swish she strode over to the magnificent horse that had been brought out, drawing every one's attention to her. How dare that stupid insignificant maggot tell her, Ekiguchi Hisoka that she wasn't to touch that horse, she was an Ekiguchi, the rightful Hime and it was her right to have the most magnificent mount. Her raven hair was bound in a gold net, her black corseted riding habit was of the highest fashion with golden threading and her boots clicked across the stones of the courtyard as she approached the mighty horse that was being held by a member of the Guard. Yes it was her right, and she would look magnificent upon the horse.

-

Hidan entered quickly after Sakura, pulling up short behind her as he watched Hisoka slap Kira to the ground and walk towards Hades. He did nothing to stop the smirk from covering his face, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder he bent down and whispered. "Not going to warn her?"

Personally he was all for Hades treating the stuck up noble as he did everyone else, but he was surprised when darkened eyes met his, Sakura responding in a hard tone. "Let her learn her place."

Hidan bit his tongue when he caught the look of anger that turned to heat in Sakura's eyes as she looked over him, taking in the leather pants and thick shirt covered by a black leather jerkin, his Scythe rested on his back over his warm thick cloak ready as ever to be used. Just as he tasted blood her eyes zeroed in on his, his hand previously forgotten on her shoulder gave a squeeze, eliciting a sharp gasp from her, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips drew his attention.

A loud angry neigh broke them from their daze, each pulling away quickly when they realised how much they had leaned toward each other. Dropping his hand Hidan looked over to see Hades pulling on his reins and tossing his mane while his hooves danced up and down as Hisoka grapped the reins from the Guard, hitting him with her riding crop when he was slow in giving them up. Hidan fully agreed with Sakura, pushing their little incident from his mind, muttering "Stupid bitch." For once he fully approved of Hades one sided and vicious temperament when Hisoka attempting to mount – stupid bitch, could she even mount the beast without a mounting block – was forced to hop on one leg as Hades danced sideways and tried to step on her polished boots.

Viciously pulling on Hades reins she growled a warning at him as she tried to mount him again, only for this time to have Hades rear up in anger and lash out at her. He neighed in triumph and anger as she fell back on her ass with a loud indignant shriek, Kira ran to her side to help her as Commander Kaemon ran from delivering instructions to the Guards to grab Hades reins and settle him.

Getting to her feet Hisoka pushed Kira's helpful hands away and giving a shriek raised her arm waist level, riding crop in hand, advanced on Hades shouting "You worthless piece of glue. Stupid animal!" Her face was beyond ugly in her anger as she lifted her arm and lashed out with the riding crop.

Commander Kaemon swiftly dropped the reins, Kira grabbing them, as he caught her wrist in his hand and quickly threw away her riding crop. Before he could say a word Hisoka's free hand slapped him across the face, leaving a hot red mark on his cheek as she seethed. "How dare you touch me!"

"Forgive me, but Hades is a battle trained stallion of the Guard. It you had succeeded or posed a threat he could have possibly killed you." Commander Kaemon told her as he slowly released her wrist with a small bow, his tone far from apologetic as he restrained from saying what he truly felt, hiding his smile at Hades rumbling snort – not possibly, he would have killed her.

"If the animal is so dangerous why is he out, better yet he should be put down." She argued her irritated tone all too obvious to those in hearing range while she tried to put herself in the better light.

"Hades is my personal mount." Sakura's soft voice was loud and clear as she spoke, all eyes turning to her and bowing as she walked into the courtyard, Hidan barely a step behind.

Walking straight past her Sakura went up to Hades and lovingly stroked him, whispering into his ear to hide her approving smile. The nobles watched in amazement as Hades nuzzled her hands and neck with the gentleness of a lamb, dropping to his knees waiting patiently as Sakura checked his girth and stirrups then jumped into the saddle before he returned to his full height, putting Sakura a couple of feet above every one else.

Speechless and inwardly fuming at this display Hisoka's eyes narrowed in thought, her mouth barely opening when Hidan interrupted her saying.

"The horses of the Guard are one of the most deadly animals in the lands, in battle that can take down as many of the enemy as a trained solider, they barely put up with their own riders let alone strangers. The Daughter of Jashin is the only person to warrant their gentleness, only she can ride them all and only she, will the King of the Herd allow to ride him without protest." Looking down at her Hidan sneered at her "But I'm sure you remember that." Turning from her he walked over to his mount only to give an undecipherable yell as he evaded Hades teeth, jumping to the side amidst Sakura's laugh, Hades happily spat out the chunk of fabric he had torn from Hidan's shirt."Fucking beast." Hidan's annoyed mutter had Sakura smiling as she met Commander Kaemon's amused eyes.

Walking Hades forward Sakura came near and leaned ever so slightly down to Hisoka so she could hear her words. "If you ever hurt or attempt to hurt anyone like you did today again, animal, servant or noble . . . you will feel that pain tenfold."

The quiet but promising threat carried to Hidan and Kaemon's ears, he could see the raven haired woman pale and gulp as she took a step back from Sakura's cold eyes as keeping the woman's gaze she tugged on her soft leather gloves before giving a tiny smile that showed off a pointy canine. Raising an eyebrow she waited for the woman to scuttle away before giving the now mounted Commander Kaemon a nod as both he and Hidan walked their mounts to her side. Flexing his grip around the reins Hidan wished vehemently to have his Scythe in his hands after Kaemon had pried it off his back – his reason, it would be impossible to ride with, so now with it safely locked in with the Guards weapons he felt half naked and the uneasy feeling in his stomach grew. Sakura hardly waited for the nobles to mount as with a kick to Hades she had him galloping out of the court yard, Hidan and Commander Kaemon by her side as the nobles and Guards left to escort them scrambled to catch up as she left them for the wide green meadows, the hilly plains and the leafy woods.

-

It was exhilarating, the wind flying into her face whipped back her hair, moulded the clothes to her body and even though it chilled her cheeks nothing could keep the smile from her face. After days of being locked up in court, stitched, knotted and laced into all those dresses and having to put up with all the in house bickering of nobles and still keep her calm, it was well deserved. She wanted nothing more than to slap those idiots into the walls, just as she used to do when her team mates were idiotic, but that would incur the wrath of Lady Kagome, a woman who could rival her former Shishou in some aspects. A soft sigh fell from her lips, so many things were reminding her of her past, she barely realised that she was acknowledging it as her past , a fleeting thought that came and went as quickly as the wind blew into her face. So much had been on her mind the last week, but now for the moment she was free.

She had pulled away from the rest of the hunt, closely followed by Hidan and Commander Kaemon she ignored the baying of hounds and the blaring of the horns as she gave Hades his head, leaving the hunt to follow their quarry with the rest of the Guard. The three galloped over the hills, taking the ditches and dykes with ease before they reached the perimeter of the woods, leaning down over the horse's necks they increased to break neck speed, faster than a gallop that only the horses of the Guard were capable of. Sakura's glee filled laugh was contagious as it reached the men's ears, making even Hidan smile over his uneasiness as they raced alongside her.

Breaking out on the other side of the woods they crossed the grass until they crested the hill and pulled up their mounts looking back down on the castle. Breathing deeply Sakura watched as the sun broke through the speeding clouds, casting shadows over the land and lighting up areas. Catching her breath she leaned down and hugged Hades, her smile infectious as Commander Kaemonasked if she felt better, ignoring the slight frown on Hidan's face she nodded happily, strands of hair whipping over her face as she went to tuck them away.

A loud pain filled scream tore through the air, wiping the smiles clean off their faces and turning their heads back towards the woods. Faster than lightening can strike they turned and galloped back the way they came towards the screams that growing in pain suddenly stopped, filling them with more dread than when they could hear them.

They raced dangerously through the trees, past the fields until they rounded a hill and came upon a stream, half the hunt on each side as some of the nobles backed away. A Sergeant of the Guard raced out to meet the approaching trio as they neared, the strong smell of blood instantly hitting their nostrils quickly had Sakura in medic mode, she barely heard him tell Hidan and Commander Kaemon that young Lord Sanguko had fallen from a jump as she dismounted, pushing her way through the crowd of nobles flying to his side.

Those by his side had moved instantly as she came to him, heedless of her outfit as she became covered in blood, gentle hands quickly and thoroughly checked him, securing the pressure on his chest wound more accurately she murmured to the young man, was he 17, 16, 15 he was a kid.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay, and you'll . . . "She trailed off. There would be no okay, not for him. Whatever way he had fallen, he had landed on the sharp strong branches of a fallen oak tree, he had not one or two, but five branches jutting out of his chest, the Guards had worked efficiently cutting them off from the trunk but did not remove them from his body. The area both where it had happened and where they had moved him were soaked in blood, Sakura knew from swollen abdomen, the sluggish pulse and the position of the branches that too many organs were ruptured, too much blood had filled his body, it was a miracle he was alive at all.

The kid's whimpers started to rise again, the sound hitting her straight in the heart as her eyes filled with tears, grasping his hand tightly in hers she gently moved him until his head was cradled against her breast.

"I . . . I . . ." _can do nothing_. How could she tell him, her tears threatened to fall as he whimpered and with a crying shudder of pain pleaded. "Make it stop, it hurts!"

His sobs filled the shocked area, many of the nobles looking on in despair and sadness, meeting his beseeching eyes Sakura closed her and prayed.

"Please **Father **allow me this." Opening her eyes, her tears fell like crystal rain drops as she bent down and gave the young man a kiss on his forehead, concentrating on her chakra she focused on the man in her arms, on his pain and willed her chakra to soothe his pain. She did not see her usual green healing chakra take on a whitish colour before turning a piercing silver, she was too caught up in what was happening. Instead of guiding her chakra to the site of pain, it was barrelling through the kid's body taking her with it, until her vision was filled with silver and with a whoosh it turned black.

-

_She blinked, her vision was filled with silver spots, slowly they subsided until she could see clearly._

"_Where are we?" twirling around she saw the young Lord from the hunt, the kid she had just tried to help standing before her without a scratch or a speck of blood on him. A loud caw above heralded the presence of a huge raven flying past, amazed Sakura and the young Lord watched the beautiful bird fly past them and into the most beautiful valley, it was filled with luscious green trees, acres of grass and hills for riding, a sparkling waterfall filled the river to the west and the sky was the bluest Sakura had ever seen._

"_I don't know." Sakura finally answered as she looked around in bewilderment. A loud neighing brought their attention back below them as a beautiful chestnut mare ran along the side of the river towards them._

"_Signet!" the young Lord cried happily and ran down the embankment of rocks._

"_No wait, where are you . . . " Sakura tried to follow the kid as she called him back, only to stop as her way was blocked by a thick white fog that surrounded her._

"_Leave him Daughter, you have brought him to his rest, he is at peace."_

_The words were barely murmured but they instantly overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees, her head ringing with the weight of them as tears fell from her eyes with her groan._

_A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, momentarily stunning her before her focus returned and everything around her settled. The fog disappeared becoming a soothing gentle light, it was warm, welcoming and loving, it filled a part of her. . it completed her . . .Sakura did not know how to describe the feeling it was like returning home after a long mission, eating your favourite meal with friends . . . it was beautiful._

_Finally her eyes looked up at the figure before her, but immediately they teared up. She couldn't see his face properly, the face constantly changed, her father, Hidan, Daisaishi, her teammates, her enemies and it shone with an inner light that blinded her. Settling her eyes on the base of the figures neck she was suddenly filled with a warmth she never knew was possible, an overwhelming feeling._

"_**Father**." She barely whispered the words when she was enveloped in strong, loving arms, arms that accepted her for who she was, the good, the bad and the ugly, with it came the knowledge that as much as she was loved, she would be punished if she misbehaved. Strangely this only comforted her more, the knowledge that it was for your own good, that it was to teach you. Harsh, but fair._

"_My Daughter" the soft tone warmed her over, made her smile._

"_Your real, I mean, I knew you were but you're here . . . . . where is here?" she questioned torn between amazement, curiosity and awe, blushing as his warm chuckle filled the air._

"_Judgement, here is where I make the final judgement on my children. Your actions decide your fate, eternal rest and happiness or hell and pain." He explained, his words were impacted by the accompanying feelings of each situation making her remember her own._

"_Death has many sides."_

"_Exactly my Daughter, but now you must return."_

"_But . . . "Her protest was simply cut off, a warm indulgence radiating him._

"_You are not ready for this realm my Daughter and still have so much to learn." _

"_You can teach me." She pleaded, argued, this place was hers, her home, it was where she belonged and she didn't want to leave, surely he wouldn't make her._

"_Only life can teach you my Daughter, but you have good friends and those who love you will be by your side." The wisdom that filled his voice spoke of centuries, of hardships and delights witnessed. It struck a chord, returning the memories that this euphoric utopia had taken over, had pushed to the side._

"_Nisou, Lady Kagome, Commander Kaemon . . . my teammates." She said, hopefully adding the last._

_She could feel the amusement coming off him. "To name a few, do not forget your Protector my Daughter, he is my chosen as you are my Daughter. Trust in him."_

"_He's . . . "_

_Her reply was cut off as she felt his anger, shaming her like any child when a parent gives out. "Trust in him my Daughter, a storm is coming and he will stand by your side, help you keep your feet when others fall around you."_

_She was dumbfounded by his ominous words and a little scared._

"_Return now my Daughter and know I am watching, and love you."_

_Any protest was cut off as he bent down forcing her to tightly close her eyes, he kissed her on the forehead and the air was pulled from her lungs, piercing silver light filling her vision._

-

Hidan watched warily, the unease he was feeling building momentum as suddenly Sakura bent down over the kids body and giving him a kiss was filled, covered, he didn't know what the fuck was happening but he and the others around him were forced to shield their eyes as a bright silver light exploded from her, burning their eyes. Carefully lowering his hands he watched in awe as Sakura glowed from within, her skin turning a luminescent pearly silver colour as her hair shone brighter than the moon, but his breath caught and he traced Jashin's pendent when he saw the visible scars on her body darken to black. She was beautiful, a goddess before him as she held the kid's body and slowly he stopped breathing her beautiful humming filling the air like a lament as the kid passed into Jashin's hands.

The brightness was starting to fade and so was the feeling of warmth that had creep into his body, Hidan was forced to blink and double check when for a matter of seconds Jashin's symbol suddenly appeared in the middle of Sakura's forehead before disappearing along with the beautiful glow.

Returned back to her normal state Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gave the young Lord's body a watery smile, the last tears falling from her eyes knowing he was happy. Looking up she didn't see the nobles watching her in fear, the Guards watching her reverently, she only saw Hidan.

Stiffly getting to her feet, she stood and took a shaky step forward before her knees buckled and she fell into the safe arms of Hidan. Looking up at his concerned face she smiled "It was so beautiful."

She allowed the sudden exhaustion take over her and drag her under; she was safe, her **Father**, Jashin-sama, had told her to trust Hidan and she would, safe in his arms, knowing he would allow none to harm her she slept.

0o

-

_Dia Duit,_

_Well that was longer than I though it t would be and packed with information. I hope you enjoyed and hope you let me know what you thought of my hard work. Bid hello to kisukebenihime – thanks for reading._

_Can't wait to read your opinions._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	17. Chapter 17

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

Oo0o0o

The first thing she became aware of was the softness around her, sighing she buried herself deeper into the comfort taking in the smell of warm spice and something else that tingled her senses. Blinking was a struggle and when she finally opened her eyes, she closed them again, counted to five and opened them in amazement.

She recognised her room, her mind distantly cataloguing the deep red bed sheets and the open window that allowed a cool summer breeze to caress her, but she was focused on the body of Hidan next to her, above the sheets but so close that the thin sheets did nothing to disguise his warmth. The warmth she was buried into and cuddling. Carefully she pulled back, for some reason she didn't even think about putting space between him, instead focusing on his face. She would admit to herself he was handsome, his face was sharp with high cheekbones and a strong nose, strangely his lips looked extremely inviting, their thin pinkness not pulled in a sneer or smirk, held a slight smile, it made such a difference, made his face so attractive. Breathing deeply Sakura continued with her investigation, ignoring the tingle that had shivered through her body. His eyebrows were a light grey, giving definition to his face as opposed to the 'no eyebrows' look that many fair haired people had, his eyes were closed the dark lashes brushing his cheeks. His eyes, she thought they seemed to change with his temper, lately they had been pink, a beautiful pink that reminded her of her previous hair colour – as a child she had loved his pink eyes, she hadn't felt alone in the world of unusual colouring. But since his return, since she had had to spend time with him, the man she had know as Hidan of the Akatsuki, the man that was slowly just becoming Hidan to her, she had noticed at times his eyes had turned a bright purple, she wasn't sure what it meant exactly apart from her own thoughts, but both colours suited him.

Inwardly shaking her head at her strange thoughts she remembered her **Father's** words – trust him. Lying next to him on her bed, she felt safe, comforted and protected; a voice deep inside her whispered the word _love,_ but exhaustion settling in on her again took that little confession from her conscious, making it inconsequential. Her last thoughts were that yes, she would trust him and so she cuddled back into his warm and strong body, telling herself she was simply treating him as she had her old team mates, sleep pulling her in, her eyes closing in defeat.

The next time she awoke the heat was missing, opening her eyes her hands found the sheets beside her cold and empty. Slowly sitting up she noted the closed curtains and dark light peeking out through them.

"Sakure-Hime, you're awake." Lana's joy filled smile greeted Sakura; quickly turning she walked to the door opening it to mutter quietly to the Guard, returning she helped Sakura sit up fully as she returned a weak smile. Sakura had barely sipped the tea that Lana had given her when the doors of her chambers opened with force, Hidan striding in and straight to her side, with Daisaishi, Nisou and Lady Kagome following hot on his heels. Sakura's eyes locked on Hidan watching him look her up and down, his eyes searching her body for any injury, he nodded slightly and his eyes met hers. His pink eyes were stormy and unsettled, like the sea caught in a gale pounding off the rocks. Their gaze was interrupted when Nisou sat beside Sakura at the head of the bed and pulled her into a loving hug, Lady Kagome sitting by her feet.

"Good to see you awake." Lady Kagome's words were as sarcastic as ever, her eyes filled with concern and relief as Sakura smiled back. Finally Nisou released her, brushing hair back behind her ear saying. "Thank Jashin, you're alright."

"What happened?" Sakura questioned, wondering why they were all so concerned.

"We were hoping you could tell us my Hime, you have been unconscious for over forty-eight hours." Daisaishi informed her with concern, his eyes filled with worry, his gentle smile comforting.

She looked at each of them in pure disbelief, each holding an 'It's true' look on their faces."You collapsed at the hunt, after you did the whole, shining, silvery, glowing thing."

"Shining, silvery, glowing thing?" Sakura said to Hidan's shrug, he had said what had happened, not that he could explain it.

"Perhaps you can tell us what you remember my Hime." Daisaishi gently asked.

"I . . . . . it was beautiful." Sakura said after a few moments, a look of pure wonderment on her face. Staring ahead unseeingly at them she began in a soft voice.

"I tried to take his pain, but it didn't work, then I was standing on a hill and the young lord was with me. We were in a valley, I had never seen such green fields or blue waters, it was a paradise. He ran off to a horse and when I tried to follow him I was stopped. It was Father. He was . . . . . in describable. It hurt to even listen to his voice until he touched me, he hugged me and it felt unbelievable. . no worries, no fears, just happiness. But there was a touch, a feeling of strength . . . a promise. You know in the academy when you see the teacher – the one you know won't let you get away with anything, their the hardest on you and expect the most, the one that makes you work, the one you try to impress." She waited for their understanding nods before she continued.

"I couldn't see him properly, it was if I was seeing everyone's face and no one's at the same time, it made my eyes tear up. His voice was like the sun, warm, soothing. It was incredible. I didn't want to leave him." she admitted quietly, missing the looks of awe and one of anger.

"He . . . Father, said I had a lot to learn, that I had friends. He said there was a storm coming and I need to trust Hidan, that he would help me." Her eyes meet Hidan's beseechingly, his widening in amazement, a short nod following in acknowledgement.

"A warning is good." Daisaishi said with wisdom, quickly thinking who he would need to inform and which sacrifices and bones to use to divine any more information.

Straightening in the bed Sakura exclaimed "Forty-eight hours, the court."

"Have been informed to carry on, although many are in mourning." Lady Kagome soothed her young charge's worry, a glint of approval in her eye at her show of responsibility.

"Enough people witnessed what happened and came to their own conclusions; rarely enough do they seem to be near the truth, you are recovering after bringing young Lord Sanguko to Jashin." Nisou told her with a reassuring hand squeeze.

"It was judgement." Sakura whispered as she remembered more. "Father judged them, eternal rest and happiness or pain."

"Well, you have had an exhausting experience my Hime, we shall leave you to your rest." Daisaishi bowed and began to leave only to be called back.

"The funeral?" An understanding smile lit his face as he saw her saddened face. "Was held this morning my Hime, but do not fear, there was no slight. The Sanguko family are honoured beyond measure that you were with their son for his final moments."

Nodding thoughtfully Sakura gave a tired smile, Lady Kagome and Nisou saying their goodbyes and bidding her to rest. Relaxing against the lush pillows behind her Sakura's sleepy eyes looked at Hidan in question; his eyes seemed stern as he watched her. His early comment suddenly remembered she inquired. "Shining, silvery glowing thing?"

Snorting loudly Hidan sneered in reply. "Yeah, like a fucking light bulb, scars went black too."

Her brows furrowed in puzzlement, she had glowed? "He kissed my forehead." She whispered softly in awe, missing the look that crossed his face. Looking up at his unwavering stern face she sighed out with longing. "It was beautiful."

Eyes narrowed at her as she continued. "I didn't want to leave, H'dan." Her child hood name for him didn't seem to affect him, his voice hard as he asked. "Why didn't you?"

"He said I wasn't ready." Hidan's eyes were nearly in slits as she spoke, her eyelids lowering as she fought to stay awake.

"It wasn't your choice." He whispered to himself. The door clicked open as Lana re-entered the room, coming to the bed she covered Sakura with the sheets and began to douse the candles in the room.

"Are you staying tonight as well Protector?"

Hidan turned to Lana and looked back at Sakura, she looked so small in her bed, pale and for the first time, even considering when he had taken her from the Sacrificial Chamber, she looked fragile. A soft cough brought his attention back to Lana and her expectant gaze.

"No, no I'm not." He answered and with a final look at the now deeply sleeping Sakura he turned and left.

-

He had spent hours in the Sacrificial Chambers, his rituals gathering an increasing audience. But now kneeling on the blood soaked stone floor, covered in blood so thick that it even stuck to his eyelashes Hidan felt no clearer. His Scythe was a reassuring weight in his hand, the blood covering and surrounding him filled his senses with the warmth many would associate from a welcoming fire, the now lifeless body in front of him was evidence of his anger, his sacrifice, his quest to settle his emotions.

It had worked, for a short time, the screams of pain and pleading had grounded him, the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones a soothing balm, but again he was in turmoil.

Why the fuck was it having such an effect on him? He didn't understand, but when she had uttered those words, '_I didn't want to leave_', his heart had clenched, and it was a harsh blow in the stomach. But he didn't know why. Sure he had a duty to Jashin for the girl and she hadn't been such a fucking pain in the ass lately, but there was no fucking reason for those five simple words to affect him like this. He tolerated her, put up with her, he did his duty as her Protector, it wasn't as if he was even fucking her. It was properly just damn stupid feelings of protection from when she was a kid, it didn't fucking explain his need to crawl into her fucking bed and hold her while she slept now did it though.

Damn he had to get rid of this fucking feeling he thought, his blood heating and his eyes flashing in anger. Standing he propped his Scythe by his side and checked the tri-blades sharpness, nicking a finger he raised it to his mouth and started to suck. His eyes finally resting on the audience in the chamber that had gathered to watch him, his gaze settled and with a predatory sneer he saw the answer to his problem.

-

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she awoke feeling uneasy. Her body was hot and sweating, her heart beating erratically as she sat up and getting out of bed walked towards the bathroom to splash her face with water. It was a welcome relief, the cold liquid hitting her face and neck, looking in the mirror Sakura noted the darkness and wide width of her pupils, her thin spaghetti satin nightgown usually light and cool suddenly felt like heavy wool, her skin shivering and flushing with heat. Intending to open the balcony doors and get some fresh air Sakura left the bathroom only to stop by her large wardrobes.

Her body started to thrum as she neared it and not even realising what she was doing she opened the doors and flung the clothes to the sides, her body heating up and her head pounding she frantically searched until that was a popping noise, and the panel in front of her moved – a hidden door.

Biting her lips but unable to stop herself she walked through into another wardrobe that smelt of spice, opening this wardrobes' door slightly she stopped in her tracks as the sounds of intermittent groans and moans filled the air. Angling her body and opening the door more her eyes widened in shock, her body coiling within itself a heat sparking low in her body as she saw Hidan. He was gloriously naked, glowing with sweat, furiously and demandingly fucking the woman beneath him, this was no love-making, no simple sex, this was pure animalistic fucking, and it made her burn as she watched.

Her insides tingled, her blood boiling as she focused on Hidan's bunching muscles, the way his stomach rippled and his hips circled as he slammed into the woman. Gulping she tried to wet her dry lips, desire pooling in her loins as Hidan grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled violently making her scream, profanities filled the air, he goaded the woman, calling her a whore, asking if she liked it, could she take it, telling her she wanted it. Hearing the words Sakura rubbed her legs together, her breasts felt heavy and her nipples were nearly painful in their hardness as they rubbed against the satin of her nightgown. She wanted it. She wanted to be that woman, she wanted to feel Hidan above her, feel him filling her, his hands on her. Her body was burning furiously, Hidan increasing his speed and ferocisity, the bed was slamming against the wall, the iron casting protesting loudly as the woman began to scream and try to grab something to hold. Sakura's head pounded, her heart was slamming against her chest, her body trembling in a strange tingling pleasure filling wave. Suddenly her knees buckled, she fell to the ground her breath caught, her body exploding as she bit her lip tasting blood while she bucked against the inside of the wardrobe. Dimly she heard Hidan roar in triumph, her breaths harsh and fast as she gathered herself. Her body was simply too heavy to move, her muscles like limp noodles, she felt satisfied, a smile unknowingly touching her lips.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked up and saw Hidan roll off the woman, pushing her hand away when she tried to touch woman moved, showing her face and Sakura felt sick. Suddenly she had energy she didn't have, her legs were able to move and she leapt to her feet, banging against the walls she fled from the wardrobe, fled from the sight of Hidan with her.

-

Hidan rolled to his side, pushing the bitch's hand away. What the fuck he thought tiredly, did she think he would cuddle? The idea was laughable. A dull thump caught his attention, a dull pain blooming in his chest; rubbing it he sat up and walked over to get a drink. Turning around he raised an eyebrow at the woman on his bed, bending down he picked up her dress and flung it at her, hitting her full in the face with an oomph coming from her.

"Get out." He said ignoring the indignation and outrage on her face, seeing her eyes flash he sneered "Are you fucking deaf bitch, get the hell out."

Sneering at her angry mutterings he stretched as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone in the room. Walking back to his bed he stopped and turned his head, a curious look on his face as he looked at the wardrobe. With silent steps he went to the door and opening it let in the light.

-

Her chest was heaving as she swallowed, willing herself not to vomit. He had. . with her. Slamming her back against the wall she closed her eyes, tried to catch her breath, tried to focus her thoughts. But all she could see was Hidan, naked, sweating, beautiful, fucking . . . her.

"Enjoy the show?"

Her eyes flew open in panic to see Hidan looking down at her with pinky purple eyes, his lips twisted in a sardonic smile. She stuttered looking up at him, the smell of sex and blood filling her nostrils as her eyes lowered to his waist, his blank pants riding low on his hips only inches away from her hand, all she had to do was reach out.

"You know it's not nice to peep _Sakura-Hime._" he sing songed as he took a step closer, crowding her, she gulped as his strong, bare chest filled her eye sight, she could nearly lick the sweat off him. Shaking her head to clear her mind she looked up at him.

"Did you enjoy watching me _Sakura-Hime_, did you want to be in my bed, did you want it to be you I was fucking?" He goaded her, unknowingly repeating her earlier thoughts.

"I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole, you asshole." She spat at him in anger, remembering who he had actually had in his bed, who he had actually been fucking.

"Ahh poor _Sakura-Hime_, are you jealous." He lilted mockingly, bending down to her, his lips inches from hers, the faint smell of sake and beer wafting off his breath.

Her eyelids fluttered as she felt him come nearer to her, her eyes closing in pain when he said "You should be, she felt amazing, her screams and blood were so . . . tantalising."

Pain filled eyes opened, Sakura stifling a sob when Hidan chuckled at the tears filling her eyes, one hand rising to scoop one up and putting it in his mouth to taste. "Hmmm _Sakura-Hime_, you taste sweet, maybe you would be good."

Her pain was overtaken by anger, her emerald eyes darkening, her chin jutting out in anger and challenge. "Then it's a good thing you enjoyed it so much."

"And whys that?" he humoured her, sneering down at her, his arms braced at either side of her.

"It's your last for awhile." She told him viciously, her knee slamming up to ram him between the legs, she could feel the soft flesh against her kneecap and delighted as it seemed to squash and squish under her pressure. His howl of pain was pure satisfaction, his hands rushing to grab his groin as Sakura dropped her leg and watched him fall to his knees. Seeing him sway, her anger built and unable to explain why she did it, she lashed out rolling her hips into her move and punched him in the nose, hearing the crunch as it broke and sent him sprawling on his back, still holding his groin.

She ran with out looking back, tears streaming down her face as she ran down the corridors, she didn't notice the cold air against her skin, she ignored the concerned inquires of the Guards that she pushed past. Flinging herself through the doors she fell against them, closing them she walked into the centre of the Prayer Hall, she looked out the window gulping for breath.

It all came crashing down on her, she was away from her friends, she had been hurt so much, the court was driving her mad, they were just waiting for her to make a mistake, she had met her **Father**, there was trouble on the way and Hidan. Hidan, who she thought she could trust, who she was feeling nearer to each day, Hidan who had held her, helped her and looked after her, had betrayed her. He had slept with her, the bitch that never shut up. He had slept with Hisoka. The image of the raven haired bitch under him, her face contorted in pleasure as he slammed into her flashed in front of her.

It was too much, the pain and betrayal hitting her hard, her heart hurting, her head thundering in pain Sakura collapsed on the altar, her body racked with sobs, her tears and cries of pain haunting the Prayer Hall.

O0o0

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you like this chapter, not as long as the last one but I still like it, did you really think Hidan would stay nice?_

_Thanks so much to Pyra Sanada, Silence in the Shadows, Firefly 202, YoH KiRi, StarKiss666, AnkhIsis, minniemousemom, hellsmile89 and kisukebenihime for their amazing reviews and continuous reading. Big hi to Lasrber and this chapter is for kisukebenihime, hope your cold is better._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	18. Chapter 18

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

Oo0o0o

The furious knocking on the door had Kaemon up within seconds. Throwing on a pair of breeches and tunic that were close at hand he flung open the door to Sergeant Lam's relief, the expectant look on his face was all he needed as he stuffed his feet into his boots.

Having served the Commander for years Lam got straight to it. "The Hime has locked herself into the Prayer Hall, Nisou-sama and Diasaishi-sama are investigating the bones, the Protector is nowhere to be found and ..."

Kaemon looked up at Lam's lost face while he buckled his belt, questioning. "And what?"

"Her cries . . . like a banshee, for the last hour, filling all who pass with dread and pain."

Kaemon did not question why an hour had lapsed before someone had sent for him, by all rights it was Hidan who should have been sought out, but if they could not find Hidan and had instead come for him, something was wrong.

They walked swiftly through the Castle, the corridors empty of nobles, guests and most servants due to the lateness of the hour. Entering the corridor that led to the small Prayer Hall Sakura-Hime favoured Kaemon faltered, his hand reaching up to rub his chest, a melancholy feeling enveloping him. Turning he received a similar look and nod from Lam, soft wails drifting to his ears that twisted his gut, reminding him of the sick nervousness he felt before a battle. Nearing the door the feeling intensified, his heart in his throat, his stomach lining with lead, the torches up in the walls gave the welcoming illusion of heat. Nodding at the Guards he gave them a sharp look when a pain filled wail drifted out and felt like it was piercing his very soul.

"You adjust." Simple but truthful, an answer he would expect from his battle hardened Guards, who were well used to completely suppressing their emotions when needed. Kaemon nodded in acknowledgement and tried to open the doors, finding it locked and ignoring the expressionless faces of his men – which of course meant they were laughing at him – Kaemon raised his leg and on the third powerful kick the door opened, wooden splinters flying.

As the light filtered into the room from the corridor Kaemon felt his heart drop. Lying in a crumpled pile of silver hair and a white night gown, reminding him of a cast away doll was Sakura-Hime, sobbing her heart out, her body racked with her sobs.

"Your cloak." Taking a cloak from one of the Guards, Kaemon softly entered the Prayer Hall, approaching the shaking from with all the wariness of an antelope trying to avoid a lioness. His head began to pound in exhaustion, taking a deep breath and pushing his pain to the side he gently wrapped the thick black cloak around Sakura-Hime's chilled body, brushing her hair away from her face Kaemon knelt and took her in his arms, comforting her as best he could.

"Shush, shush, shush, Sakura-hime, shush."

With strong arms around her and his calm soothing words, her wails and sobs gentled to pitiful, painful cries that made his own eyes water in pain.

Looking up he met Lam's eyes and with quiet urgency ordered. "Find Hidan, bring h . . . "

The sudden thrashing and cries of Sakura interrupted him as she cried out desperately "NO. .. NOT HIDAN"

Kaemon's eyes widened in disbelief as he tightened his grip around her, fearful she would hurt herself, meeting Lam's horrified gaze he quickly reassured her, Lam squatting down adding his own soft words. "It's okay Hime, we won't get him, we won't let him near you."

Slowly, until she was only frantically whispering 'Not Hidan' the two men wondered what on earth could have happened for Sakura-Hime to refuse the presence of her Protector so vehemently. Finally tearful and lost emerald eyes peeked out, gauging the honesty of the two men before she gave a sad little nod, much to the men's relief.

"We'll get Nisou and Lady Kagome . . . okay?" Kaemon gently questioned, hoping and sighing in relief when his suggestion of female comfort was positively received. Wrapping the cloak around her fully he lifted her up in his arms, his heart giving a pang when she turned her tear streaked face into his chest and curled up in his arms like a child as she sobbed. Walking towards the door he quietly told Lam "Find them and Diasaishi-sama, keep it quiet."

He needlessly added on the last few words. The Guards loyalty were firm, never had a Guard ever betrayed their own, but the situation and fear that seemed to be growing within him, the pain he could see mirrored in Lam's and the Guards eyes made him add on the last note. With Sakura secure in his arms and Lam setting off in search, Kaemon started off towards her chambers, the two Guards steps ahead ready to waylay any unwanted strollers.

They guarded the doors and swept through the rooms with a wariness and viciousness not even found in the deadliest animals, finally deeming it safe they allowed Kaemon to enter with the huddling form of their Hime while they took up position at the doors awaiting Lam and those he had been sent to collect.

He had just set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her when Nisou rushed in, her skirts flapping wildly around her legs as she ran to the bed and gathered the still crying young woman into her arms. Lady Kagome at a more sedate pace – but for her it was near enough to a run, eyes narrowed in worry and concern etched on her face she sat next to the two women and soothingly ran her hand over her hair and back. Looking around Sakura threw herself into Kagome's motherly arms, her memories of Kagome holding her while chatting to her mother foremost in her bid for comfort. Her pain was palatable, Kagome and Nisou biting their tongues and allowing the tears to fall from their eyes as they waited for Sakura to calm down enough to talk coherently. Kaemon took a few steps back, respectfully identifying the Sakura's need for female comfort, bowing slightly at Daisaishi when he entered the room; he stood on Guard Daisaishi taking a seat by his side, Lam and the Guards closing the doors as they too waited to hear the whole story. And the identity of whom they would have to kill.

Her cries and tears worked their way into all their hearts, bringing long lost memories and fears to the fore. Finally when the strongest of her crying had subsided and lone tears fell slowly from watery emerald orbs did she painfully whisper.

"Why . . . . why would he do that?"

Watching Kagome gently rock the girl Nisou gently probed calling on her experience from dealing with the young women and girls that flocked to her for justice.

"Sakura?"

A gentle back rub, a strong soothing voice, allowing the victim to say what they wanted, when they wanted and only in the end would questions be asked.

It was only forty seconds but with worry even five seconds become an eternity, Sakura took a few deep breaths, gulping strongly as she whispered.

"It felt . . . weird . . . good weird, my whole body was tingling and it was like I was thrumming or pulsing . . . like a fire. I found the hidden door."

A racking sob overtook her body forcing her to take deep gulps of air as she spat out "Why . . . why would he... . . . .of all people. . .why was it that bitch. It felt so amazing; my body was on fire . . . . . . . .but he . . he . ."

Her sobs and tears choked her up again, Kagome quickly rocking her body her eyes narrowing as Nisou hissed. "_Hidan_!"

Standing up Nisou angrily paced along the bed before turning and striding to the wardrobe and through it to Hidan's room. The moment she entered his room she cursed loudly. If the rumpled bed was no indication the smell of sweat, blood and sex that permeated the air was proof enough of exactly what Sakura had caught Hidan doing. Her eyes narrowed as she realised just who the bitch was, but that realisation was quickly and furiously overtaken by a much more serious and sinister one, that sickened her to the core and brought on a fury the likes Nisou had never experienced before.

"_It felt . . . weird . . . good weird, my whole body was tingling and it was like I was thrumming or pulsing . . . like a fire. I found the hidden door."_

The anger radiated off her in waves as she flung open the doors of Hidan's chambers and made her way down the corridors, her bare feet slapping angrily against the stone, her nightgown flapping behind her as her night dress was quickly gathered at the side in one side – the quicker to hunt that bastard down.

She remembered, remembered the rooms Hidan used to go to when he didn't want to be found, for who would believe that a man like Hidan loved soaking and relaxing in warm bath. She entered the steamy room to find him with his back turned to her a single towel wrapped around his waist, while she had grown out of her childhood crush she could still appreciate his well muscled and toned body but at that very moment admiring him was far from her mind.

Grabbing a large and heavy – she made sure it was the heaviest - wooden ladle Nisou walked up and just as he turned to see who was there she swung the ladle full force into his face, the resulting crack sound feeling very satisfactory.

"**You asshole what the hell were you thinking! Nothing, you used the fucking wrong head you bastard!"**

"What the fuck bitch!" the choked out words were pure disbelief and anger as Hidan faced the furious blonde clutching his most likely broken jaw.

"You slept with that conniving bitch!" she accused the ladle still held tight in her arms.

"So the fuck what, I've slept with a hell of a lot of other women" he defended himself one eye warily watching the ladle.

"You left the bond open you complete and utter bastard!" Nisou hissed.

Hidan was struck dumb, his eyes narrowing as Nisou continued.

"She felt everything. Everything single bit of pleasure you felt she felt. Imagine that Hidan, feeling one of the most pleasurable things for the first time and then to see the man you trust the most fucking your enemy."

Her quiet words rang through the room, their impact a hundreds time greater than any shouting could have.

"You betrayed her Hidan. You betrayed her!" Nisou's voice rose again the ladle rising in her hand to hit him across the arm, once, twice, three times.

"Enough Nisou." Daisaishi's voice rang out causing her to drop the ladle, tears springing to her eyes as she looked over Hidan, looking for some bit of guilt, remorse or pain.

"The Hime needs you Nisou." Diasaishi's words pulled her body as tight as a bow as she turned slightly to look at him.

Her voice strong but wavering she accused him. "I warned you, time and time again. But you did not listen. No more, no more will I just follow your orders. You are as much to blame for this."

She spat the last few words, the anger draining out of her body as she saw the sadness in the old Priests eyes. Her shoulders slumping she simply turned and left the room the door clicking closed softly after her.

"I believe she broke your jaw." The old Priest stated as he looked at Hidan, the evenings occurrences weighing on him heavily as he looked at the angry man before him.

"And in many things I must admit I agree with her. Perhaps betray is too strong a word but you did break her trust. . and at a time when even Jashin himself says trust is needed." His words were soft the reprimand in them would have made even the fiercest shinobi cringe but Hidan simply looked on his hand holding his jaw as his purply pink eyes shone.

"And I too must ask the question that our stricken Hime is asking, Why?"

He waited searching his face for an answer as Hidan furiously meet his gaze before looking at the ground in defeat.

The old Priest sighed. "A storm approaches and instead of batting down the hatches and securing our lines, we open our sails fully, release the livestock and ask for destruction."

"Jashin is harsh but fair, and I will leave your punishment to him and I pray he punishes you, for the lesson to be learned may be one none of us want to pay the price."

Without another word he turned and walked out of the room leaving Hidan to slump down on a bench, his feelings and mindset exactly where they had been earlier, confused, angry, hateful and pained.

-

-

Nisou entered Sakura's room, her angry snap of "Men are bastards" quickly sending Kaemon, Lam and the two Guards from the inside of the room to outside the door, where they could guard it just as well. The choked half sob and half snort of laughter from Sakura calmed her slightly as Kagome shook her head; her hair for once unbound sweeping across her shoulders.

"What did you do?" her inquisitive tone made Sakura shift slightly so she could see Nisou's face, Kagome moving to give her some room.

"I think I broke his jaw," her confession was laced with triumph as Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You could have broken your hand."

"I used a wooden ladle."

"Very well." the two women's frank byplay had caught Sakura's attention amusement slowly filtering into, prompting her to speak when Nisou said.

"Wish I broke his cock."

"I might have done that, or at least his balls." Her quiet admittance had the two women stop and stare at her before feral grins took over their faces.

"And the swollen, broken nose?"Nisou asked gleefully.

"I was really really really angry " Sakura bit out, the two women thankful and amused at her admittance and the end – they hoped – of her tears, for now.

"Hmmph" Kagomes snort had their attention. "As much as I admire Jashin, he's still a man and God or not, men are idiots."

Her statement had Nisou laughing but Sakura looked on feeling empty, the laughter dying out she looked up to see their concerned faces.

"I don't know what to feel. I don't know why I'm even feeling like this."

Nisou let out a breath, Kagome shifting to face Sakura and reaching over braided her long silvery hair.

"In time Sakura-hime all will be clear, for now you have been greatly upset and I suggest you sleep. We will stay with you until you do."

Kagomes strength lent itself to Sakura who rubbed the tears from her face and tried to settle comfortably into her bed. Kagome sat next to her and Nisou climbed in next to her. Their comforting presence and warmth brought silent tears as she remembered how Hidan had held her while she slept. Only hours ago, she had been safe and protected, felt loved and . . . . . . her tears increased, her soft cries hurting the two women with her.

Hours later when she had finally fallen asleep and Lana had arrived to take over the vigil Kagome and Nisou returned to Kagome's chambers.

"Cancel all her court appearances for two more days."

Nisou nodded at Kagome's practicality and forward thinking sighing as the older woman added on "It's all we can afford."

"The bitch will work quickly to spread her poison."

Kagome looked thoughtfully at her friend weighing her words. "Perhaps, perhaps not, Hidan most likely was not what she expected, he holds no respect for her, and he treats the women he has no respect for like dirt. She would not dare have him voice the truth, humiliating her."

"No, only wait to get Sakura alone and rub it in her face." Nisou said bitterly sitting down next to her on the couch.

"And the Hime and her Protector are back to square one." Kagome's voice was harsh with reality.

Looking over at the brunette Nisou leaned to one side and put her head in her hands as she asked.

"Do you think they'll ever realise that they actually love each other?"

The hope in her voice made Kagome smile at the younger women's optimism.

"We may be old and gray but we'll pray and beat that idiot with the stick up his own ass to make him see sense if he doesn't."

O0o0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for any mistakes, its very late and ive work in the morning will recheck tomorrow. Please let me know what you think over all. plus co wrote a new fic with kisukebenihime Akatsuki School for Troubled Youth, its on my profile page._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger xx _


	19. Chapter 19

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Please enjoy._

O0o0o

-

While the Castle did not have restricted areas, no blaring signs that one could not venture here, there were areas that due to respect were off limits such as the personal chambers of the Royal family and the high Priest and Priestess, while others were not deemed interesting enough to explore such as the servants wing and the chambers of the priests, but while people roamed the Castle freely there was one wing, near to the stables that was off limits due to fear – the Guards wing. Their reputation was well earned, each Guard as deadly with a weapon as without was equal to a Shinobi of Jounin rank it was rumoured and when these fierce some warriors were seen in action it was easy to believe, their movement s a blur and their actions deadly with precision. They were a given a wide berth by all, even the servants who worked alongside them in the same Castle, they were stern, foreboding figures, with their cruel looking weapons and never wavering facades, not to mention their deadly steeds. No one apart from the Guards knew the rituals or oaths they partook of to join the elite force but any sign of traitorous action or endangering their duty, their Hime was swiftly and brutally dealt with – their secrets, like their attitudes were deeply hidden under their Guard persona, only their brother in arms knew their true selves.

And they upheld their oaths, even when it meant punishing one they were bound to obey.

Gathered in the large common room of their wing, the Guards gathered, at ease with the skeleton crew that was about the Castle, their Commander and sergeant with the Hime as was the high Priest and Priestess. Their weapons ready in their hands for a quick departure and fight if needed, they sat, stood and crouched in various positions around the large room as the two Guards on duty the night before finished their report. The tightening of grip on weapons and the squeaking of leather as they shifted was louder than any words of anger.

"Does it affect us?"

"It affects us all."

"We are sworn to serve."

"The Protector is sworn to protect her."

"He is sworn to protect, guide, love, cherish and discipline."

"He was swayed."

"He was gone for many years, easily swayed by the flesh."

"He was a fool."

"Would any of us have done the same?"

"We would not have allowed it."

"But who protects the Hime from her Protector?"

The words were offered up from around the room, seniority or rank not withstanding as men who fought, lived and trained together came to a unanimous conclusion.

Who protects the Hime from her Protector – The Guard.

-

-

It was the morning of the second day after what had swiftly become 'The Incident', the sun shining brightly a direct contrast to the darkness and gloom that had seemed to settle over the Castle, especially in the chambers of the Hime. Grumbling under his breath, with Lam beside him they knocked and acknowledging the Guards on either side of the doors Kaemon entered the dark room. They worked swiftly, their course of action already decided as they nodded Lana apart from a short nod, Lam going into the bathroom, the sound of running water following him out. Kaemon went to the large bed and pulling the sheets off a subdued Sakura gathered her in his arms, Lam over at the windows flung the curtains over, the bright light making her mumble and protest before Kaemon walked into the bathroom and simply dumped her into the bath of freezing cold water.

Her screams of shock and outrage as she hit the water filled the aor and reached the ears of the Guards outside the room, bringing a smile to Kaemons face at a reaction other than tears from his Hime. Quickly smoothing his face he waited for her to stop spluttering before ordering her in a stern voice.

"Wash, dress and meet me down in the training area. You have fifteen minutes."

He didn't wait for an answer, just turned on his heel and walked out of the room, gathering Lam the two left Sakura's chambers leaving Lana to scurry into the bathroom and ready the Hime.

There were two Guards standing outside the fencing and another two near the stables, ready to waylay any one not wanted from seeing what was to happen. Kaemon and Lam stood waiting within the training area, counting down the time remaining until Sakura would arrive or they would have to go and drag her here. They waited and waited, and after five minutes after the countdown Kaemon cursed and started to walk out of the training yard.

"Your late." He growled out as he spied the silver haired Hime turning the corner and walking into the training area. Waiting for her to enter the yard he took note of the bags under her eyes, the drooping of her shoulders and the lost look on her face, her hair was tightly braided down her back, her clothes impeccable thanks to Lana, but her spirit was missing. Not for long he vowed, even if he had to beat it into her.

Walking into the centre of the yard he grabbed the wooden staff from Lam and barely waiting for him to hand one over to Sakura he spun and attacked.

Sakura barely got the staff up in time the strike sending her to her knees as she braced her arms, her breath whooshing out in a hiss when he followed through and struck her in the stomach. Tears sprung from her eyes as saw boots walk in a circle around her.

"Come on Hime, you can do better than that."

His words were heard but got no reaction as she stood up and faced him, her face emotionless as she engaged him. Above her head Kaemon met Lam's eyes, a nod showing his agreement – she was going through the motions, her training and experience taking over as her emotions had her in a world of her own, lost, unfeeling and cut off.

It was painful, she had cried for the last two days, her emotions affecting every one, but it was debilitating, disabling her, stopping her from moving on, from coming to terms with what had happened, preventing her from dealing with any backlash. He needed to see her anger, see her retaliate; show she had the inner strength he knew she had. He just needed to get her angry. Jashin is harsh but fair and he needed that attitude; you had to be cruel to be kind.

He burst forward attacking her again, putting her on defensive, sending her to the ground. Again and again, he was cursing as she hit the ground for the fifth time, dust rising and staining her clothes. He had to get her on the offensive, he had to rile her.

"Perhaps Hidan was right, you are weaker than a civilian." He questioned, seeing Lam's approving nod out of the corner of his eye as Sakura's eyes narrowed minutely. Damn this was not going to be nice.

He attacked again, inwardly delighting at the new strength he felt as his staff hit hers, she was still on the defence but she was starting to block him properly.

"Or do you just think you're playing a game?"

That earned him a rap on the knuckles, not too hard but it was something, Hidan's words affecting her enough to get a reaction other than tears or pain.

"Hmmmm I guess you are more of a child than I thought, to allow yourself to act like this" He said, releasing a flurry of strikes which she met with equal strength, Lam starting to smile as the Guards eyes gleamed watching on.

"Can't really blame the man." He goaded, pulling his strikes as Sakura's eyes clouded.

His words that had slowly been filtering through her brain suddenly catapulted through her as she remembered.

_Yeah. I'll stay with you Hime."_

His promises.

_Remember your lessons and don't give those fuckers an inch_

His advice.

_My blood, my breath, my life, my mind, and my soul I pledge. I shall protect, I shall guide, I shall love, I shall cherish, and I shall discipline_

His oath.

_Her eyes were instantly drawn to the cut on his neck, her hand raising and tracing the already scabbing cut with a gentle and caring finger._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"In a good way."_

_Hidan's response made her eyes fly to his, the growing heat in them making her shiver. She lowered her hand unknowingly trailing it down his chest in an erotic caress, her hand hovering over his heart she could feel his heart beating and his chest rising and falling. Caught in his gaze Sakura unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes widening at his slight groan, her body pulsing in response._

How he made her feel.

_He was gloriously naked, glowing with sweat, furiously and demandingly fucking the woman beneath him, this was no love-making, no simple sex, this was pure animalistic fucking, and it made her burn as she watched._

What he had done.

_"Did you enjoy watching me __Sakura-Hime__; did you want to be in my bed, did you want it to be you I was fucking?" He goaded her._

What he had said.

_Hidan, who she thought she could trust, who she was feeling nearer to each day, Hidan who had held her, helped her and looked after her, had betrayed her. He had slept with her, the bitch that never shut up. He had slept with Hisoka. The image of the raven haired bitch under him, her face contorted in pleasure as he slammed into her flashed in front of her._

Who he had fucked, how he had caused her pain. How he had betrayed her.

"Guess you're just too weak, Hime." Kaemons words struck her very soul, the words she had vowed to never define her again, the words she had sweated and bleed to leave behind.

"Fuck you!" She growled out through clenching teeth, catching the men's attention and barely warning Kaemon in time as she lashed out, her strikes immediately putting him on the defensive as anger raged through her, hate overtook her and revenge came to the fore.

Kaemon was struggling, barely keeping up he saw what Hidan, Nisou and Diasaishi had been warning him about, she was a trained kunoichi, she knew how to fight and that coupled with the training he had been giving her, gave her an edge. Thanking Jashin, he saw Lam take a step forward and grabbing another staff entered the fight. They pushed her hard, pushed her to her limits as they spoke to her, talked to her like an equal, like a trainee Guard.

"Turn your pain to anger."

"Don't let it consume you, use it!"

Strike, the staff blocked the hit to her head.

"Do not show weakness."

"Fight it!"

She twirled, under their arms, her hits blocked as she swung high and low.

"Take it and defeat it!"

The strikes rang out through the training yard the two visible Guards watching intently as the trio fought, releasing the Hime's emotions, the advice coming to their ears, helping her as their brother in arms had helped them to control their emotions.

"Use it, take it."

"Let it make you stronger."

She was tiring as were Kaemon and Lam, but the hardest was yet to come, advice not necessarily given to the Guards or used by them, as they said.

"Take the high road."

"Take Jashin-Sama's words to heart."

"Forgive him."

Struck dumb by shock, Sakura dropped her staff and only Lam and Kaemon's quick reflexes stopped her from being hit on both sides.

"What!" her voice was high and indignant, gone were the tears, anger left as her stupidity, how quickly she had trusted him, had forgotten what she had known hit her.

Lam took Kaemon's staff and walked off leaving the two standing in the training yard. Kaemon watched Sakura carefully, seeing the emotions run across her face.

"How can you tell me to forgive him, after he . . . he.

She trailed off, shaking her head to rid herself of the images that were resurfacing in her mind.

Kaemon sighed."Jashin-sama told you to trust him, a storm is coming." His words quiet hit her sending her back to the place where everything was right, perfect, home.

"He is your Protector Sakura; you need him, just as much as he needs you. You weren't meant to do this alone. I'm not asking you to forgive him straight away . . . . . he was an idiot, he deserved the broken jaw, nose and blue balls.

But you need him Sakura."

A pain filled snort burst from her lips "Typical, men sticking together."

Kaemon laughed. "Look at your own heart first Sakura, why is it upsetting you so much?"

"He betrayed me."

"Your not a couple, you're not together, how is he betraying you?" His steady voice contrasted with her angry one.

"He slept with that bitch, she insulted me, hurt Kira, she undermined me."

"Who are you angrier at Sakura, her or Hidan?"

His words struck her to the core, making her think, something she didn't want to do.

"Sakura?"

"Seems like the only way to get you call me Kaemon." He answered her question with a smile, easily recognising her tactics.

A small sad smile graced her lips, her body felt energised after the vigorous workout, but this talk was giving her a head ache.

"Go, bathe, change and meet Lady Kagome. It's time to pay your condolences to the Sanguko family."

His words sobered her, duty as the Daughter of Jashin, duty as the Hime filling her, making her nod in acquiescent. Thanking him and giving a wave of thanks to Lam and the two Guards who had stayed in their position for the last few hours she walked out of the training yard and past the stables, put out that she didn't have time for a ride with Hades she promised to awaken early the next morning to visit and ride him.

Entering the Castle she sighed as the coolness of the shadows enveloped her and she made her way to her chambers. Kaemon's words rolling through her head, who was she angry with and why? Turning the corner to her chambers she hissed as she suddenly collided with Hidan.

Her throat constricting and her heart in her throat she back pedalled away from him, ready to rant she stopped as she took in his appearance. His clothes were torn and covered with blood, but unusually it was his own blood that covered them. Her medical eye quickly catalogued some broken ribs as he leaned slightly forward, a badly bruised leg as he limped, a left eye starting to swell shut, his lip cut and a gash on his hairline bleeding freely, his neck and visible chest were bruising, the purple and yellow decorating his skin like flowers.

Before she had realised it she had taken a step forward, her medic side, her compassionate side, herself ready to help him. But she stopped. Looking him over she could barely meet his eyes, turning her head to look questioning at the Guards guarding her door, seeing their narrowed and gleaming eyes she closed her mouth and said nothing.

His promises.

His advice.

His oath_._

How he made her feel.

What he had done.

What he had said.

Who he had fucked, how he had caused her pain. How he had betrayed her.

She raised emerald eyes and met pink ones, a bare purple shine emanating from them. There was none of the anger or amusement, not even the smugness or pain she had expected to see, there was nothing in those eyes that she could perceive, that she could but a name to.

She couldn't forgive him, not now and she wasn't low enough to hurt him even more, but she didn't have to help him either.

Meeting his eyes steadily she sidestepped and without looking back, head held high walked away from him, leaving him leaning against the corridor wall. The Guards opened the doors for her and she swept through, her breath shuddering through her body once the doors were closed, her pain threatened to overtake her, her tears wetting her eyelashes before she bit her lip and repeated.

"Turn your pain to anger. Don't let it consume you, use it! Do not show weakness. Fight it! Take it and defeat it! Use it, take it. Let it make you stronger."

If you say something enough times you'll believe, she thought bitterly, gathering herself together as she realised Lana was in the room looking down at her, her face carefully blank.

"Your bath is ready for you Sakura-Hime."

Sakura nodded and stood. Now was not the time to let her emotions best her, she could do that later tonight, alone. Now she had to go and sympathise with the family of the boy who had died in her arms, the boy who had died too young but who **Father** had judged and granted eternal rest and happiness. **Father **grant her the right words to say.

-

-

_O0oo0o_

_Dia Duit, _

_Sorry this is a bit short but it felt like the right place to stop and I apologise for any mistakes. Kisukebenihime who I've co-written two fics with has written an amazing one shot based on Tell them__I was still alive when you saw me. It is called __**A Midnight Serenade **__and is amazingly scarily perfectly fitting in with my story and what I have in mind for the upcoming chapters. I was writing this and she was writing that and it was scary how well it fitted in for after this chapter. So please check it out._

_Hope you liked this and as usual please let me know what you think, i.e. please review._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx x _


	20. Chapter 20

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

O0o0o

"Are you alright?"

Dressed in a black gown, with purple lining and lacing – a good deal more modest than any of her other dresses, Sakura was taken aback by Nisou's question as she entered the room, Lady Kagome by her side.

"If she can recognise how stupid that question is she'll survive." Lady Kagome snorted with a roll of her eyes.

Nisou looked at the older woman with exasperation "It's called manners being polite, the thing you preach."

"Manners are a tool to show breeding, sophistication and stature, they can be used for sarcasm and manipulation. Among friends you show your sophistication, but don't be stupid." Lady Kagome sniffed, her lips barely curving at the ends as she walked past a stunned Nisou, giving Sakura a wink.

Lana giggled lightly as she tidied the room, smiling at Sakura before giving a curtsy to the three women and leaving the chambers.

Coming to stand beside her, Lady Kagome took her chin in her hand and looked over her face before meeting her eyes. Nodding she stepped back.

"Remember Kaemon's words, don't let it consume you. Nisou and I will be with you but we cannot coddle you."

Sakura nodded at the knowing words, her sight falling on the concerned face of Nisou, her blonde hair pined and braided back as she too was dressed in mourning clothes.

"Everyone thinks you have been recovering from the hunt, no one knows what else happened." Nisou spoke gently, her eyes reassuring the young woman in front of her.

"We will stay no longer than needed, speak to the family, they are exempt from many protocols at the moment but others are not, be yourself when you speak, but use those beautiful manners." Lady Kagome advised with a wiry tone and eyebrow lift, Sakura nodding in response.

The two women watched as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, her body stilling almost completely before she exhaled sharply and met their eyes with determination. Her jaw clenched, she nodded and with the two most powerful women in the court she walked out of her chambers.

The Guards, servants and nobles they passed all bowed as the trio walked the corridors, the clothes worn becoming progressively darker and more modest as they entered the guest wings and made their way to the Sanguko family chambers. The corridors to the chambers themselves were covered in black tapestries with a red or purple symbol of Jashin decorating them at intervals, the colour and power of aggression and strength, the noise from the sympathisers grew louder as they neared and when they entered a hush descended on the main room.

Neither looking left nor right Sakura's attention was focused on the weeping woman sitting near a young girl, an older man standing behind them sadly. Lord and Lady Sanguko, and their daughter. Lady Sanguko had aged years in a few days, her clothes still perfectly turned out, her hair pinned up elegantly but her tears had long washed away her makeup, her eyes red rimmed and sore, a state mirrored by her young daughter. Her heart filling with pain, and her own eyes filling with tears Sakura walked softly to the woman, stopping in front of her she bent down to sit on her heels. Reaching out she clasped one of the lady's cold thin hands in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze, Lady Sanguko looked up her eyes widening to see the Hime before her holding her hand, smiling sadly at her.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Sakura spoke quietly, her heart constricting at the words, they felt so meaningless, fell so short, the woman before her had lost her son, her world was upside down, nothing would be the same, she would be living with a pain that would never go away. How would words help?

"Thank you Hime-sama." Lord Sanguko gruffly said his concerned eyes on his wife.

"Call me Sakura, Lord Sanguko. I apologise for being unable to attend the funeral rites." Sakura apologised ignoring the gasping around them when she allowed the Lord use of her name.

"Our family is honoured that you were with him in his final moments." The older man spoke gruffly, belying his grief that Sakura could see contained within his blue eyes. At his words his wife gave a sob, their daughter in her seat attracting Sakura's attention.

"Did it hurt?" her young voice wavered as she asked the question, her eyes full of pain dared Sakura to lie.

"Only for a bit." Emerald eyes looked deeply into the blue eyes of the girl, eyes similar to her fathers, seeing the true question.

"Dying doesn't hurt, **Father **took away his pain." She said as sincerely as she could hoping the sincerity in her eyes would be seen.

"He shouldn't have died, he was too young." Lady Sanguko's anger and pain raised its head through her grief, the anger at her loss over riding everything else. "He didn't deserve to die, he never did anything wrong." She dared Sakura to deny her words, nearly shouting through her tears as her husband moved to hold her, their daughter sobbing quietly. "He was perfect, the perfect son!"

Sakura allowed the tears in her eyes to fall, as she watched Lord Sanguko hold his grieving, sobbing wife. Swallowing, she once more took the woman's hand and said.

"He didn't deserve it. It was a terrible accident. But we lead our lives, not** Father**, if he interfered in our lives we would quickly anger at it. **Father** saw who your son truly was. He saw the goodness, the love, the integrity he held, the influence you had on his life. Death is a part of live, not a welcome one but a necessary one. We cry, we rage, we call upon the injustice of it all. But your son is in a good place, happy, free."

"Nightmares." Lady Sanguko whispered after Sakura's words, her red rimmed eyes meeting hers. "Nightmares that he is in pain, afraid, alone. Crying out for me but I can't hear him. . . .You were there, what happened?"

Half startled at the hard toned demand Sakura told her the truth, she had no reason to lie and she felt it would help the woman.

"We were standing on a hill, looking down at the most beautiful valley, luscious green grass and sparkling blue water from a waterfall below us. A beautiful chestnut mare appeared cantering towards us, you son called her Signet and ran off to her. I was not allowed to go with him. But there in that place there was no worry, no fear, just happiness. Judgement and he had been awarded eternal rest and happiness. **Father**, Jashin, saw who he was, how you raised him. He's not in pain, he's not alone."

Sakura waited for a response, her teeth biting her lower lip hoping her words would help even the tiniest bit.

"Signet was his mare; he was always out riding her. Mama threatened to let him live in the stable, he was always late for dinner when he went riding."

Sakura smiled at the young girl, who asked her mother if she remembered, taking her mother's hand from Sakura's.

"He stayed in the stable all night when she was born, he was so proud. He tried to move his bed out there to the next stall that night." Lady Sanguko cried and laughed simultaneously, looking at her husband.

"He loved that horse."

As the family started to reminiscent, Sakura felt like she was intruding. Waiting to catch Lord Sanguko's eye, she nodded and made a 'don't move' motion at the older man, returning the grateful smile he sent her way.

Unobtrusively she joined Lady Kagome and Nisou at the other end of the room, nodding at those who curtsied to her as she passed them. Joining the women they made their way to one of the informal sitting rooms adjacent to the main room where the family resided.

"Well handled" Lady Kagome complimented, Nisou smiling added. "Grief is always hard; many blame their Gods, forgetting the Gods can't interfere too much.

Smiling sadly Sakura, watched the family from the corner of her eye, the mingling people providing interest as she people watched, many too afraid or in awe to approach her which saddened and annoyed her a bit. Lady Kagome and Nisou were great, Kaemons advice helpful but she was counting down the time until she could leave, until she could get rid of the dress and curl up in bed and sleep all her troubles away. She wanted to talk to someone, get her mind of things. The words Kaemon had said ran through her mind.

Why was she so upset? She questioned herself. Kaemon was right, Hidan was only her Protector nothing more . . . maybe he had been starting to become a friend. Giving her advice, standing up for her, teasing her, helping her. . a friend, just a friend. Filled with a renewed mindset she inwardly sighed, that was why she had been so upset – Hidan was starting to fill the role of a friend and then for him to . . . with her . . . it was like he was betraying their friendship, her trust in him. She remembered how she had ruined her childhood friendship over a single boy when she was younger, they had fought over the silliest things and now it seemed she was doing it all over again. But this time it was justifiable, that bitch was at every turn insulting her, hurting those around her, she wanted the throne and Jashin only knew what would happen if she had it. The conniving bitch would sink to any level . . . even seducing Hidan.

Images of Hidan in his bed, naked, sweaty and in pure ecstasy burned through her mind. Jashin's sake she was going crazy, it shouldn't hurt this damn much. But it did. He hurt her and there was no way in hell she was going to forgive him. Not until she was good and ready, and more importantly, not until he had paid for it.

"Dammit!"

The hissed curse from Nisou startled Sakura, her body suddenly feeling clammy as she took in the approach of Hisoka towards them. Once again the bitch was barely being held in by her purple gown, a suitable colour for mourning but absolutely out of place, with sudden insight Sakura realised that this was her attempt at dressing like herself, revealing gowns that with no scars simply looked trashy – to the women anyway.

"Short and sweet ladies, it would be beyond insulting to make a scene but neither will she say what she pleases." Lady Kagome was quick to whisper.

"Let us handle most of it, there's a reason Kagome is feared." Nisou smiled conspiratorially at the pale looking Sakura as the bitch joined them with a sickly smile, curtsying as she greeted them.

"Hime-sama, Nisou-sama, Lady Kagome, how fair you today?"

The tone was syrupy sweet, the smile annoying and the bitch looking for a slap. But Sakura returned her greeting with a small nod.

"I hope you have recovered . . . from your ordeal, Hime-sama." The concern was sickening, the urge to reach out and pull the bitch by the hair and fling her out a window overwhelming, but Nisou's well hidden poke in the back had her smile and say.

"I am well thank you, but it was no ordeal. **Father** has always communed with me when I needed him . . . but to actually be in his presence was breathtaking, and to see young Lord Sanguko's reward and be able to tell his family, a blessing."

She couldn't resist it. Put that in your bodice and strap it you bitch, she thought maliciously as the sickening smile faltered. Unfortunately it returned and a gleam in the raven haired woman's eye shone.

"I must thank you Hime-sama for correcting me at the banquet. "

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her statement, waiting for her to continue.

"You were correct. Hidan . . the Protector is unparallel to anyone. So strong, controlling, demanding, and not just in the Sacrificial Chambers. How you do not keep him chained by your side is beyond me." The bitch's eyes shone with malicious as she gave a sensual lick of her lips and a lavish smile filled with innuendo.

"I do not believe you were given leave to call one of Jashin's chosen by their given name." Nisou raised an eyebrow in question, her voice hard at the insult and lack of propriety.

"Forgive me; it was actually a private moment." She blushed prettily, her eyes sparkling as she met emerald irises.

"Indeed?" Sakura questioned her, feigning amusement as she tightly fisted her hands and prayed Lady Kagome would show what Nisou had earlier implied.

"I should not have spoken of it so freely, forgive me. . . but he was just so. . astounding." The bitch apologised.

Lady Kagome pursed her lips at the amusement in Sakura's tone and Hisoka's attempt to rile the silver haired Hime. "Still up to his old tricks again I see.

"I beg your pardon Lady Kagome?" Hisoka asked slightly puzzled at the older woman's comment.

Nisou, looked her up and down, informing her with a condescending tone. "I'm surprised you can even walk, or speak child, as you said he is known to be very commanding."

"I guess she's a strong girl." Lady Kagome sniffed looking at Sakura, ignoring Hisoka as she said "As we told you Sakura-Hime, Hidan's like a dog, loyal, but he'll go after anything that spreads its legs.

They watched Hisoka's face drain completely of colour, the words overheard by a couple nearby, tittering laughter following in its wake. Sakura turned and pulling her back straight felt better as she saw the fury in the raven haired woman's eyes. "There is a reason private moments are kept private." She advised her coolly, staring her down until Hisoka mumbled a barely audible "Of course."

Turning she walked away only for Sakura's sharp bark of her name to stop her in her tracks, turning around she felt a tiny sliver of fear crawl up her spine as a voice as cold as the harsh winter frost spoke.

"I really must advise that you seek some lessons on proper manners Ekiguchi-san - if you cannot even remember to curtsy, let alone use tact. For you be such an embarrassment to your family must be very humiliating."

Sakura stepped forward until she was only a few feet in front of the woman who stood a scant few centimetres shorter than her. Innuendo she could take, smart alec comments she could put up with, but a blatant insult added onto all of those offences was too much. She would be polite, show her breeding, her stature and her sophistication but no way in hell was she allowing the bitch to get away with such obvious disrespect and insults.

"Take the next two day to re-educate yourself. "She ordered forcefully. "You can then show the court and more importantly you can show me that you know your place." Sakura narrowed her eyes until she nodded speechlessly. Looking over she inwardly sighed with relief when she noted that the Sanguko family had taken no notice of what had been happening and returning her gaze to Hisoka, waited for a curtsy before she sharply turned her back on the raven haired woman mid curtsy and walked out of the room.

Striding down the corridors she barely took note of Lady Kagome and Nisou trotting as dignified as they could to keep up with her. Turning left and right and walking on they finally entered the Royal wing, Sakura finally slowed down and in the privacy guaranteed by the Guards at either end of the corridor, she gave a frustrated scream.

"Well that was fun."

"What? Getting the conniving bitch out of court for a couple of days or calling her a whore?" Nisou asked Lady Kagome, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"I did not call her a whore." She sniffed in response her fan smacking against her hand lightly.

"You implied it."

"Of course, it's what she is."

"But you just denied it!" the two women argued, Sakura letting out an amused humph.

"Manners are so important nowadays." Lady Kagome sighed while Nisou raised her eyes to heaven and threw her arms out in exasperation.

"Well you can do it again in a few days."

"I have to visit the niece of an old friend tomorrow, plenty of opportunity to give the young Hisoka some advice." Lady Kagome's voice dripped with amusement and superiority sending Nisou into laughter as Sakura began to giggle lightly when Lady Kagome made a slight slapping motion with her fan.

Entering her apartments Sakura gave a true smile, it was small but the idea of Lady Kagome teaching the bitch some manners in her unique way, without the cushion of actually likening her, was enough to make her truly smile.

-

-

O0o

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you like this chapter, sorry if you think it's a bit short any for any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	21. Chapter 21

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_-x_

_-x_

She walked uncaring of the blood on the floor, the cooling liquid soaking into the hem of her night gown as her bare feet silently hit the stone. She looked up to the lone window, the moonlight that filtered through it caressing her skin and hair, illuminating her ethereal beauty.

She had woken with a start, and with no plausible reason had found herself taking the path to the main Sacrificial Chamber, the place that for so long had represented a painful nightmare to her, the place she had bleed, wept and screamed in agony. For months she had carefully avoided this room, gone out of her way to take the long route, anything to avoid passing its doors, but now this night - a night eerily similar to the one she had been chained to the altar and to the night Hidan had taken her from here – she had found herself drawn to the chamber.

Bowing her head in the moonlight, her eyes drew patterns in the blood soaked stone, trying to ignore the altar before her, but the symbol of Jashin beckoned and emerald eyes landed on the stone altar, the breath escaping from her lungs. It was irrational, it had been several months since she had bled on the altar but her mind screamed that it was her blood that washed the altar and turned it red.

Silver hair filled her vision, as she stumbled back, quickly looking left and right, the smell of warm spice tingling her nostrils. Her chest heaving in panic at the thought of confronting Hidan, she relaxed when she realised she was alone, only the Guard that had followed her standing by the door, half hidden by the shadows.

Shaking her head at her own silliness she realised that the lukewarm blood underneath her feet and soaking into her nightdress was that of Hidan's sacrifice. Her eyes flew open immediately, emerald eyes confused, since when had she called Hidan's victims – sacrifices?

She understood her confusion, but it was furthered when all she felt was an acceptance of the word _sacrifice,_ it was fitting, he was paying his respects to her **Father. **Amournful sigh filled the air, a single crystalline tear falling from her eye, down her cheek and with a tiny splash merging with the cooling blood, as she closed her eyes.

In that very moment she realised her mindset had changed, the timeframe indecipherable but it would have been a gradual thing, Sakura thought. More so than ever this place was now her home, Nisou, Lady Kagome, Kaemon, Lana and even Lam had become her precious people, Diasaishi filling the wise grandfatherly role, just as Hisoka took the vindictive bitch role, Hades had become a four legged protector and confidant, and Hidan . . . .. She couldn't categorize him fully anymore, but she had thought he was becoming a friend . . . and maybe he would again in time.

Opening her eyes she looked around the chamber, the room she feared so much, a weight siding off her shoulders as it no longer held the fear.

The beaming moonlight seemed to shift, encompassing the altar and making it shine and through the silvery glow a figure appeared. A silent gasp fell from Sakura's lips as her eyes narrowed in disbelief. Her own face beseeched her, covered in blood and chained to the altar.

Sakura watched herself cry and bleed, watched as an invisible whip flew through the air and hit her own ghostly figure, the hazy blood flowing from the marks. She remembered this, the pain and suffering, but what she did not remember was the strong large shiny figure beside her, his hands holding her to his body, giving her strength, believing in her.

"_Return now my Daughter and know I am watching, and love you."_

Her **Father's **words echoed through her, he was always there, beside her, strengthening her, believing in her and loving her. suddenly it came to her, the reason she no longer feared the chamber – why should she fear the place in which she had passed her Father's tests and proven her worth, proven that she was his beloved Daughter.

What did she have to fear from the nobles, from Hisoka or from Hidan when she had her **Fathers** love, she had no need to hide or save face, only her **Father's **disapproval could condemn her. with a smile she realised this was exactly what Nisou, Lady Kagome and Daisaishi had been trying to instil in her, their knowledge and wisdom paramount in how she should act, their advice coming from love and hope, their approval was second to her **Fathers** but just as important. She needed their help as they needed her, but theirs was no selfish need.

A wide smile graced her lips, emerald eyes dancing, they all had the same goal – to serve **Father** to the best of their ability and live. Looking around she saw the room with new eyes, this was the place to show dedication, to show ability, Sakura could respect that, but still a tiny bit of her repelled against it. She could not take an innocent life; she could not kill just to . . . . .

Warmth and understanding flooded her, filling her until she felt she could burst. The air was knocked from her lungs and she fell to her feet, eyes closed in painful pleasure.

The Guard hidden in the shadows quickly ran to her as the gasp of pain came to him, but as the Hime started to glow in the moonlight he stopped. He had heard the storied of what had happened when the Hime met Jashin-sama and he would not interfere, but he would watch and be ready to help her when she returned.

She couldn't open her eyes, but Sakura could feel the warmth and love as strong arms held her, pulling her into a comforting embrace. White noise – noise similar to when the radios in Konoha would go static filled her ears, but she heard or rather felt her **Father's **words.

"_You will find your way, your inability to kill without a reason makes you special, you see all sides, and you see the reasons."_

And just as suddenly as she had been in her** Father's** embrace, it was gone, along with her doubt and fear that she would be unable to serve **Father** properly, strong words to defend herself was one thing but to now know was a relief. Her **Father's** presence also lightened her soul after the events of the last few days, making her smile.

Opening her eyes she dimly heard the concerned voice of the Guard who was now crouched down beside her. Turning her head she smiled at the Guard, who blushed with the full attention of the beautiful Hime on him.

Gulping he suggested. "The hour grows late Hime-sama; allow me to escort you to your chambers."

Standing up Sakura took the offered arm for support, her legs slightly wobbly after her encounter, walking from the chamber she looked back and gave an enigmatic smile, before allowing the Guard to escort her to her chambers, leaving bloody footprints in her wake.

Sipping elegantly from her cup Lady Kagome took in the quiet strength that Sakura was exuding as she sat in front of both Nisou and herself. An inner resolve that the young woman hadn't had before, the last few days stripping the silver haired beauty of her confidence, but now it had returned and within emerald orbs a fire seemed to now burn within.

"Apparently the Castle is now haunted."

One statement, a single sentence and Kagome knew she had caught the Hime unprepared, that would not do, Kagome mused, the girl had to be ready at all times.

"Bloody footprints leading from the Sacrificial Chamber." Nisou added a mischievous smile on her face.

Sakura flushed before giving an understanding smile. "It's not as scary as I thought."

"There is nothing to fear, but fear it's self." Lady Kagome said with approval.

"Although I did forget about the blood from the floor leaving marks." Sakura admitted with a sheepish smile making Nisou laugh and Lady Kagome smile.

Drinking her own tea Nisou turned towards her friend and asked impishly.

"How goes it with your friend's niece?"

"It is . . . . entertaining." Lady Kagome answered with a tilt of her head, her dark eyes amused as she added. "Unfortunately it is not only my wrist but my ears that feel the effect of discipline, that girl needs to learn when to stop her whining."

Lady Kagome sniffed in annoyance, that girl for all her looks and attitude had the whining mentality of a five year old, Sakura and Nisou laughing at her comment.

"You are prepared for tomorrow?"

Her sharp gaze demanded Sakura, the girl straightening her spine and meeting her gaze in response.

"I do not need her approval or for her to like me, but I will demand her respect for I am not just her Hime, I am the Daughter of Jashin and it is only his approval, and yours as my guides, that I need. She must learn her place and know that I do not fear nor hate her."

Lady Kagome nodded her eyes filled with satisfaction and hope at the silver haired woman's words; they were the words of a Hime and those of a future Queen. Exchanging a quick glance with Nisou, Lady Kagome smiled at the youngest woman, reaching out to motherly move a strand of hair from Sakura's face she quietly said.

"Your words do us proud, but remember to weigh your decisions and look at all sides before you act, do not get too big for your boots."

A quick tug of her hair made Sakura squeak, Nisou snorting in laughter and Kagome sat back in her seat happily, hiding her own laughter behind her fan as Sakura grumbled.

"No chance of that with you around."

Waking early Sakura had quickly pulled on her training pants, boots and top, tying her hair up and under a scarf – Lana's complaints and the painful brushing needed to untangle her windswept hair coming to her mind - eager to go for a ride on Hades before the entering the battle field of court. A giggle escaped her lips as she jogged down the corridor, waving or nodding to the Guards that she passed, knowing Lam was waiting for her in the stables. She had been in true battle fields, feeling a resigned determination to fight, to do her duty, she was a trained kunoichi and here she feared . . . . perhaps dreaded was a better word, dreaded the idea of court. Another giggle escaped as she rounded the corridor and slammed into a warm body.

Her ass painfully connecting with the floor she groaned and quickly felt a warm hand go under her arm and help her up.

"You should be more careful where you are running."

The cool tones both berated and soothed her, Sakura momentarily floored as she looked up at the aristocratic features of the man that still held her arm. Hazel eyes coolly appraised her as she took in his dark, wavy hair that reached the collar of his shirt, the wide shoulders, slim waist and strong legs. Sakura had to admit there were some advantages to the fashion of her people, tight fitting leather pants and breeches being one of them, especially on such a fine specimen as the one before her.

"Are you okay my Lady?"

Cool hazel eyes, a raised eyebrow and a voice holding a hint of contempt made her blink, smiling sheepishly, and ignoring the fact that the man had surely noticed her ogling him she answered.

"Yes thank you. I apologise for bumping into you."

"You should be more careful and considerate."

She was proud that she kept the frown from her face at his words, but she still bristled at the gentle but obvious put down. He was handsome, but handsome did not account for not addressing her properly. Opening her mouth she stood up straight, promptly closing it when she realised the man before her didn't know who she was, a thrill went through her at the thought that he was treating her normally with no knowledge of her title or standing, and even though he was berating her, she caught his hazel eyes looking her over, felt the warmth of his hand as he still held her. She smiled.

"Your right, I apologise. I was rushing to go for my morning ride before preparing for court."

There was the barest deepening of the edges of his lips, what could have been the start of a smile, Sakura thought. She inwardly deflated at the loss of warmth as he removed his arm and bowed – a bow from one noble to another, equal rank, he took a risk, but was obviously showing his interest as for all he knew she could simply have been a minor noble with no lands or a companion to a matronly relative. Sakura bit her lip, restraining herself from smiling widely as she attempted a responding curtsy – pretending she wore skirts.

"Perhaps I will see you later my Lady?"

"Perhaps."

She gave the barest smile, not a promise but a maybe.

"Then enjoy your ride my Lady."

With a courtly bow he turned and walked off, leaving Sakura to sigh as she admired the view from the back. Belatedly realising.

"Damn, I never asked his name."

Clucking her tongue in annoyance she looked out a nearby window and yelped as she saw the sun's position. She was late! Turning she legged it down the corridors to the stables, determined to get out of the castle before going through the rigmarole of court. A wide smile stretched her lips – at least she had one thing to look forward to in court today.

_-x_

_-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_First off thanks to kisukebenihime for reading this chapter and double checking it was in character and flowed, after finishing my Ibiki and Sakura Unexpected series and starting the one shots it took a bit to get back into a Tell Them mind frame._

_I'm sorry it took so long, but thank you for all the amazing reviews – I hope to hear from every one again. Sorry for any mistakes._

_Please review to let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	22. Chapter 22

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

_-x_

_-x_

The ride had been exhilarating, Lam good naturedly not saying a word about the permanent smile that was etched upon Sakura's face nor about how late she was. Opting to leave her hair fall in a silvery cascade Sakura patiently waited for Lana to finish lacing up the back of her amethyst gown, raising her hand she admired the silver bracelet like cuff that gathered the split sleeve from the shoulder to the wrist, like so many others this gown was backless, but the lacing tied across the back in a beautiful woven pattern, giving the peace of mind that nothing would fall apart and the security that she was covered. It was a beautiful gown, it full swishing skirts making Sakura smile as she listened to the material and looked down at her thankfully covered chest – the usual low plunging neckline covered by tied lacing.

With a final pat and tug Lana was satisfied that her Hime was more than presentable, double checking the eye shadow and mascara was even as per Sakura's request. Walking to the doors she opened them allowing a trepid looking Nisou, a stern Lady Kagome, a watchful Kaemon and a serene Daisaishi enter the room.

Surprised at their appearance Sakura turned around with a raised eyebrow asking. "I thought we were meeting…."

She trailed off as Hidan entered her chamber, a knowing 'Ahh' coming from her lips.

Plucking some piece of imaginary lint from her chocolately coloured skirts Lady Kagome sniffed and spoke.

"We cannot let the court think there is any hint of strife between you, no matter someone's lack of sense or risk of jeopardising what we have worked on."

Sakura's keen eyes discreetly roamed Hidan's face, the skin clear of any blemishes and his pinky purply eyes looking at her. Steeling herself and straightening her spine, Sakura raised her head.

"I agree."

"You do?" Nisou caught herself, amazed at the calmness of the silver haired woman before her and the ease at which she was taking the news.

"I do, it is not Hidan's fault that he was unable to resist the whore like temptations of my enemy or that he forgot that his brain is located upon his shoulders and not between his legs. A known weakness and fault among men."

Lady Kagome and Nisou gave tight lipped smiles, attempting to hide their amusement at Sakura's words, easily catching the cringing of Kaemon and the jaw clenching of Hidan.

"Then we will proceed to court my Little Hime."

Daisaishi smiled in his grandfatherly way and held out his arm for her to take, tilting his head as she swept past Hidan without a glance to take his arm and be escorted to the court room.

Walking into the courtroom she smiled gently and nodded to those she passed, with a thank you to Daisaishi she ascended her throne and with an acknowledging nod to Hidan who stood by her side as usual for court appearances, she turned and faced her people.

"I shall greet our newcomers in a moment and ask that they be patient, between my Protector, Nisou-sama, Daisaishi-sama and most importantly Lady Kagome who yields her fan better than any Guard can yield their weapon, I will not forget."

Her words brought laughter, Lady Kagome's reputation both well known and earned as Sakura leaned forward slightly and propping her elbows on the arms of her throne laced them underneath her chin, narrowing her eyes and letting her voice fill with steel.

"But I have the matter of a personal insult to address today."

Emerald eyes scanned the room, the hardness in them broking no argument or easy out as they fell on the raven haired beauty at the side, Sakura's voice clearly heard raised and she let her anger be known, Hisoka walking to stand before her and curtsy deeply, holding the pose.

"Do you know why you are here Hisoka?"

Sakura questioned without titles and without giving an inch informed the whole court.

"You are here because of your lack of manners, lack of respect, lack of common sense, for a certainty your lack of cop on has gotten you into this position. The audacity you showed towards me - your Hime, the High Priestess and Lady Kagome. A pig would have been better mannered.

I gave you the benefit of the doubt the day you were introduced to me, but then to use the name of my Protector so freely and to blatantly turn your back without a curtsy or a 'by your leave' and walk away from the Daughter of Jashin.

I do not use my title loosely and I believe that respect is earned not given, but you showed the maturity and lack of manners I would expect and give leeway to from a five year old. But that is an insult to children.

So Hisoka, tell me why you forgot basic manners. Tell me how you simply walked away. Tell me why you not only shamed yourself but also your family. Tell me one good reason as to why you should not be removed from my court permanently."

Sakura's voice had lowered in anger, molten magma oozing venom, the fire in her eyes burning as she looked down at the bitch before her, the bitch who dared try to undermine her, who dared pretend to be concerned for, the bitch who had enticed and acted like a whore to bed Hidan.

"I... I.."

"Wasn't thinking?" Sakura interrupted, Hisoka licking her lips in worry, the air around her chilling, spreading out to the nobles who widened their eyes as the frigid air touched them, warily watching their silver haired Hime upon her throne.

"That was clear."

The softening of her voice and condescending tilt of her head made Hisoka gulp, remembering the warning Sakura had given her the day of the hunt. The cold air suddenly enveloped her causing her to shiver as she looked up at the silver haired Hime. The breath caught in her chest as for a moment Hisoka could have sworn that Sakura glowed from within, the scars visible on her arms and collar bones flashing darkly for a moment. She dipped, her knees buckling before she visibly gulped and feeling the sweat running down her back straightened herself back into her curtsy with titanic effort.

Pursing her lips, Sakura looked over the raven haired woman, moving her arms to lean to her right and rest her chin on one dainty hand, as she mused aloud.

"It is your arrogance that astounds me Hisoka. To try to insult me again and again, believing you will get away it.

To think that I even attempted to be civil galls me."

By her side Hidan could see the effect Sakura was having on the whole court, he had felt the cold and harsh vibes coming from her in her chambers, her words making him bristle and Kaemon cringe – they had been directed towards the men, Nisou and Kagome simply smiling. But now he could see that even Nisou and Kagome were affected by her aura, the frigid air and slow freezing of her throne - only visible to him, evidence of her acceptance, evidence that she had taken the next step to truly being the Daughter of Jashin in more than just name. Favoured by Jashin, Daisaishi like himself could feel the effects but was able to control his own responses – Nisou not having the benefit of experience – he watched with eagle sharp eyes as his Little Hime exerted her will.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the quaking raven head, before sharply stating.

"I am waiting for your explanation, unless you are going to be downright rude and not say anything."

Her eyes wide with fear Hisoka fumbled her fists into her skirts, she had seen the icy path that was slowly frosting its way towards her and it scared her.

"I was upset. . . . I didn't mean to insult you."

She managed to stammer out a reply, gulping and continuing as she watched Sakura raise an eyebrow in question. The first tendril of ice slid under her foot, she gasped loudly stepping back and promptly slid to her knees, away from the icy pattern on the floor but still in front of Sakura as she pleaded.

"I am sorry. Please Hime-sama forgive me. It will not happen again. I give you my word."

Sakura frowned at the desperation and fear in Hisoka's voice, this was not what she had wanted, humiliate her perhaps, teach her a lesson, but not scare the living daylights out of her. She did not want not be a monster.

"Stand up Hisoka."

With the softening of her voice, the air warmed and the nobles were able to breathe easier, the fear and trepidation that had gripped slowly eased away, as did the ice adorning Sakura's throne and weaving its path to Hisoka.

"Lady Kagome, please help her."

Sakura politely asked the older woman as Hisoka stayed in her place. Watching Lady Kagome speak softly to the raven haired Hisoka, Sakura stood up and descended the steps from the throne to the floor, making her way to Hisoka until she was only a couple of feet from her. The terror in her eyes struck Sakura like a physical blow, making her feel childlike and petty.

"Jashin is harsh but fair."

She spoke softly looking the woman in the eyes.

"As his Daughter so must I. Respect is earned, and I would be that which those who do not follow **Father** fear, if I simply expected it and more. I would hope that I am not petty or vindictive but I am human, too many outside our lands think we are monsters and it is that imagery that we must change.

Would you agree to serve in my **Father's** Prayer Halls, aid those in the Sacrificial Chambers?"

Hisoka looked dumbly at the purple clad Hime before her, confusion and shock marring her features until Lady Kagome pinched her side, making her stutter out.

"Yes, Hime-sama."

"Good. I am sure there will be no reoccurrences in the future."

There was no need for Lady Kagome to pinch Hisoka this time, the stern look on Sakura's face had her quickly bob a curtsy, her chin nearly disappearing into her revealing cleavage as she stammered with conviction.

"No Hime-sama."

Sakura gave a gentle smile, nodding her head. "Then we will forget about this."

Hisoka nodded in agreement, relieved when Sakura turned her emerald orbs upon the court smoothly ordering.

"And no one else shall mention it."

A chorus of 'Yes Hime-sama" filled the air, Sakura turning as the court as a whole bowed and curtsied to her, nodding as Hidan gave her a questioning look. Ascending to the throne, she stood elegantly, sitting as Lady Kagome taught her, Hidan addressing the court.

"Avail of the food to break your fast, the court shall reconvene in thirty minutes."

x

x

Returning to her throne Sakura sat with barely a glance to Hidan, greeting and talking briefly with those that were introduced to her.

Paying no mind to her attitude Hidan stood silently by her side, daydreaming away, mentally cataloguing his sacrifices while he absently watched the court and Sakura. But it was when she sat up straighter, dropped her shoulders, and moved some hair from her face that he went on high alert, an uneasy feeling beginning to churn in his stomach as he watched the two young men, brothers due to their similarities approach the throne, biting his tongue he held his peace and watched.

"Lord Daitaro and his brother Ginjiro."

Sakura used every bit of restraint not to give a little smile at the tall man before her whose cool hazel eyes watched her speculatively, her stomach dropping as her eyes fell on the younger brother, similar in stature but missing the bulk of his older brother with blue eyes. Nodding she greeted them.

"Welcome to the Winter Castle and court Lord Daitaro, Ginjiro-san."

"It is our honour Hime-sama."

They answered in unison and bowed, Sakura catching the knowing smirk on Lord Daitaro's face as he rose. The gong calling for dinner sounding through the hall.

"Perhaps we will be able to talk after we have eaten Lord Daitaro?"

She gave a small smile as his lips twitched responding simply.

"Perhaps….my Lady."

It was so softly spoken that those that with Daisaishi's permission to leave missed it, leaving only Nisou, Lady Kagome, Daisaishi and Hidan to hear it and see Sakura's concurring smile.

Hidan watched as the brothers bowed and left the room, offering his arm to Sakura he was not surprised when she followed her actions of the day and ignored him when she could. His eyes following the duo out the door, he tried to clamp down on the rising wariness in him, the churning of his stomach and how when Sakura had smiled he had wanted to rip the head from the blacked haired asshole in front to him.

A few more hours and he would be able to safely ensconce himself in the Sacrificial chambers, use the blood and screams to sort out his head and get his emotions back on track. If he could survive the following hours without making any annoying fucker bleed.

x-

x-

_Dia Duit,_

_I emailed a few of my reviewers today and I must say I wasn't lying – I was just so pissed I funnelled it into Sakura and how she treated Hisoka, that is why this is up so quick._

_Why am I so pissed?_

_Good question – Shit answer._

_It seems someone has been using the basics of my story in theirs without permission. It's easiest to just show you the comment I wrote to the author._

_xxxxxxxxx_

_After getting your pm, I read your story... 600 words. Firstly it smacks of my story and before you say you never read it - you admitted it to me._

_1. He is Harsh but Fair - nice title, a statement while universally used I personally made into Jashin's description, ethos, chapter 2 - I wrote it in October._

_2. Father, the title I gave Jashin for Sakura as she is his daughter another original concept for a Hidan/Sakura/Jashin fic._

_3. Judgement, chapter 16, well used again in many religions but one I also twisted for originality._

_I have read many Hidan and Sakura stories so I know these are not in any others, plus the lecture you have your Sakura speak smacks of my style_

_- case in point chapt 2 -_  
_"You have fallen off the path. You no longer truly follow Father but follow the path that will line your pockets and arrogance, you only see yourself and how you can rise. You no longer believe. Father is harsh but he is fair. He is yours Hidan, for his actions and words to me and his disbelief and betrayal to Father. Give him a chance to repent."_

_there are too many similarities to mistake this and it is personally galling to have someone use such obvious tells without even sending a pm or admitting you have read my story before posting your chapter, personally I stopped reading other Hidan and sakura stories so I wouldn't write anything similar._

_It is simply lack of originality, creativity and laziness not to mention downright rude._

_xxxxxxxx_

_Now I'm not simply crazy I got kisukebenihime and Deneca to check too and they agree – Thanks so much for all your help. So kb and I sent emails to support._

_The author has changed the title, it is now – He is Harsh, and changed one Father to Otou…that's it, apart from mentioning an I'm sorry if you think is a knock off of Tell Them- - thus making it a new story and deleting my comment._

_But the author still hasn't responded to my comment which is downright rude and annoying – plus very telling in my opinion. I have put too much time and work into this to let other use my ideas without even having the decency to reference my story._

_So I am pissed off…extremely pissed off._

_What I would like to ask is for you to check it out, its under Hidan and Sakura, in progress and 500 words called He is Harsh, and if you agree with me, kb and Deneca tell the author._

_So reviews would really cheer me up and help me get back to writing make the next chapter a litle longer if I can and not ranting about it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx_


	23. Chapter 23

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_.

x-

x-

She ignored the churning of her stomach and the heavy weight of her limbs as she set the glass of wine she had barely sipped from down, vowing to have the servants only serve her cordial or juice from now, her head pounding slightly making her eye twitch for a moment. Every morsel and drink put in front of her had to be sampled allowing the nobles to then eat, etiquette of the court demanding that they only ate what she did and after her, thankfully tiny bites were acceptable and her riding and training had prevented her from ballooning.

"Are you alright?"

Blinking Sakura turned and glanced up at Hidan who had taken the glass from her before she could set it on the table. Looking up at his concerned pinky purply orbs she felt apathetic, not concerned enough to reassure him nor careless enough to simply give him the cold shoulder around so many of the court. With a slight nod she turned to the sound of approaching footsteps, happy to use the distraction to prevent the vultures within court from giving their knowing looks and gossip mongering, smoothing her face she faced the throng of nobles talking around the room, biting the inside of her lip as Lord Daitora and his younger brother Ginjiro neared.

Bowing they quietly greeted her as she acknowledged them.

"Welcome to court."

"Thank you Hime-sama."

Hidan narrowed his eyes as Sakura greeted the brothers, easily noting how her eyes had brightened with their arrival. It didn't go unnoticed either that while the younger brother Ginj…Jir…Idiot stood by the side of the floppy wavy haired fucking pouncy Lord who discreetly stepped closer and angled his body towards Sakura.

He clenched his jaw as they spoke, soft words veiled with emphasises, their sentences holding hidden jokes as he watched the amusement in their eyes grow. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise, the uneasy feeling within him growing, the warning that was screaming through his mind and body. His hand clenched around his Scythe, the foreboding he had felt upon awakening, the reason he had so quickly grabbed his Scythe this morning rising. Looking at the floppy wavy haired fucker Hidan drew in a sharp breath and using every ounce of his self control forced himself not to reach over and tear the assholes head from his shoulders, stopped himself from pulling out his spine in a bloody hail of crimson blood, talked himself out of not killing the fucker that was flirting with his Hime.

"Then perhaps you would enjoy a look at the surrounding countryside in the morning."

Hidan jolted back to reality as if a sledgehammer had hit, the wooden staff of his tri bladed Scythe creaking under his tightening grip as he furiously listened to Sakura invite the fucker on her morning ride. He barely heard the fucking assholes agreement, his vision awash with blood as it funnelled and focused on the floppy wavy haired fucker.

Grinding his teeth he spoke as with herculean effort did not try to rip out the fuckers tongue as he realised.

"You no longer pull hair or push little girls into the mud?"

"_Why's my Little Hime crying?" Hidan questioned as he entered the Prayer Hall the young priestess had directed him to and took in the crying form of his Little Hime crumpled upon the alter hugging herself._

_With a sob she crawled into his arms as he sat down next to her, settling her in his lap so her ear was against his chest he wrapped his arms around her protectively and began to softly hum the melody of her favourite song, he refused to sing such girly words but it began to soothe her as it had done since she was two. Stroking her pinks locks with one hand he kissed her gently on the head and waited for her to calm down only to sigh and laugh as he realised she had cried herself to sleep, at least he was comfortable he mused as leant against the alter._

_Looking down a wistful smile graced his face the young priestesses words coming to him as he gently spoke to his sleeping Little Hime._

"_In a few years they won't pull your hair or push you in the mud, they'll bring you flowers and write you poems and ask you out on dates."_

_Suddenly Hidan's face hardened as he realised that in a few years hormonal sex driven boys would be asking his sweet innocent Little Hime out on dates. Looking up at the ceiling he implored Jashin silently 'Please let me sacrifice the disgusting sex driven pigs before they even set their perverted eyes on her.' _

The brother laughed at the assholes discomfort, Sakura's face lit up in recognition, tilting her head.

"That was you?"

Hidan watched in growing anticipation which deflated quickly as the floppy haired asshole gave a charming smile.

"Little boys are not the best at telling pretty little girls that they like them."

Hidan growled when Sakura smiled, fumbling out an excuse as eyes turned to him.

"It's getting too warm in here."

With that damned smile Sakura turned back to the asshole agreeing.

"That is true; I believe the courtyard hold refreshments." Her words giving permission for them to leave.

Rolling his eyes Hidan leant down, ignoring how her body tensed in anger and whispered.

"You can't spend too much time with anyone, no matter how pretty their floppy hairstyle."

Sakura's eyes flashed, thankful that the brothers had turned their bodies to await her before heading to the courtyard. Her eyes fell on Lady Kagome who gave her a knowing look and a slight wave of her ever present fan. Eyes flashing in aggravation she hissed to her Protector.

"Only you would make that insinuation."

Before she turned back to the brothers and serenely spoke.

"Please enjoy the refreshments; I must confer with my council about my** Father's** matters."

They bowed elegantly, Lord Daitora hesitating slightly before giving his charming smile.

"I look forward to seeing you in the morning."

Although she wanted to smile into those hazel eyes her stomach flopped and she kept her face serene when she addressed him.

"Hades waits for no one, be prepared."

There she mused as with a wave she let him walk away, there was no insinuation, no nothing for Hidan to accuse her of. Her body ramrod straight with fury she breathed deeply and calmly, eyes flashing at him as she passed and walked over to Nisou and Lady Kagome. She would wait until later like a good little Hime that had been taught by Lady Kagome, wait and then ask her arrogant, trumped up Protector what the hell he had been doing, him of all people telling her how to act. Ridiculous.

-x

She stood tall and proud, waiting for Lam to close the doors and report to Kaemon, Nisou and Lady Kagome crying off to discuss the upcoming banquet and following ball, Daisaishi had already left to visit the Prayer Halls, leaving her alone with Hidan.

The quiet fury that had built at his words had settled into an icy disbelief by the time she had returned to her chambers and now looking up at his handsome face and admitting that dressed in his court attire he struck an eye catching figure she was more amused than anything.

"What the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

She questioned in a hard voice, putting up a hand to way lay him she continued on.

"Oh yes the whole, protect, guide, cherish and discipline oath. How could I forget?"

She started to pace, secure in her own chambers, able to be at ease and drop the public mantle she could be herself. In a flurry and swish of her skirts she started to speak her voice laced with amusement, disbelief and anger.

"I remember Lady Kagome's words well, show no favour in court. But for you of all people to say it, and the way you said it . . . it's ridiculous."

She laughed lightly, recognising the moment as a laugh or cry one, determined that she had spent enough of her tears on him that she would not cry.

Gritting his teeth Hidan strode forward his eyes flashing pink as she spoke to him, her words hitting a cord that he pushed aside.

"I am your Protector."

Sakura scoffed in amusement. "Some Protector, sleeping with the bitch that's been out to get me from day one."

"Forget that shit!" Hidan demanded, annoyed that she continued to focus on one stupid fucking thing.

"Like it's so easy." Sakura retorted with venom, instantly cursing herself as she realised what she had said, what she had alluded to.

"Jashin fucking help me!" Hidan pleaded to the heavens, as he rushed forward, setting his Scythe on the ground and grabbing her by the shoulders shook her.

"Are you that fucking blind or stupid, all he fucking wants is one bloody thing? He's the brat that chased you, bullied you, hurt you and always had you in fucking tears when you were a kid."

"People grow up, they change . . . unlike bastards like you."

Hidan scowled down at her. "He is playing you, pretty words, toothy fucking smiles, shaking that fucking mop on his head."

"Oh like you'd know, you the bastard who makes women scream…" Sakura was spitting mad, her earlier amusement gone as she was interrupted again.

"He's no fucking good; don't be so stupid as to..."

Sakura laughed loudly, the edge in it making him narrow his eyes as she purred.

"Ahhh my poor Protector. Are you jealous? Jealous that a guy other than you is talking to me, that someone has the balls to not be intimidated by you. Yeah I can see it."

She shook out of his grip and took a step back, a finger rising to tap her chin in thought.

"You're not the centre of attention anymore, not the king of the castle, top dog. You're afraid some one's going to take your place."

She smiled licking her lips as she looked him over, taking in his anger at her words, the words she had been dying to get off her chest.

Growling Hidan visibly tensed, clenching his fists as burning pink eyes bored into her.

"I'm giving you a fucking warning you deluded bitch. Surely even you're not that blind to miss the warning, that sick feeling when he's around, he's up to no good."

Pursing her lips she gave him a haughty look. "You mean the sick feeling in my gut because I have to stomach your presence. The presence of my so called friend, the presence of the man I trusted, the man who betrayed me, the guy I was falling for that slept with the bitch that's out to get me."

Tears had filled her eyes though she refused to let them fall, her heart pounding in her chest, the shell shock look on Hidan's face catching her off guard. His skin had paled alarmingly and he was trembling as he spoke barely above a whisper.

"You were falling for me?"

She shrugged delicately her voice soft.

"Maybe . . . . I thought I was. But don't worry your pretty little head; you opened my eyes to who you really are."

She took a deep breath and closing her eyes sighed heavily before looking at his face. If she didn't know better she would think he was disappointed.

"Thank you Hidan, you don't ever need to worry about me falling for you."

Hidan was shocked, unable to think or even think coherently the words, _the guy I was falling for, _repeating through him, striking him deeply and stealing his breath. Looking at her sad eyes he opened his mouth to speak.

"Just go."

"What?"

He questioned in disbelief.

Her shoulders slumped and she walked over to sit down in a chair before quietly asking.

"I can't deal with this, not tonight . . . . just go . . . . . . . please."

It was the please that did it, the soft plea in her voice that made him feel guilty, that made him pick up his Scythe and turn around. Stopping by the door he warned.

"Be careful, I don't trust him."

Closing the door behind him as he walked out he missed the silent tears that trailed like diamonds down her cheeks, but he was too busy convincing himself that the burning in his eyes was from a piece of dust.

-x

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_This chapter did not turn out the way I thought. Sorry it's a bit short but this was just the perfect place to end it and any more would have ruined it in my opinion._

_Thanks so much for all your support about the copying of my story, it means a lot and that you like my story so much. This chapter is for all of you as thanks (reason I wrote it so quickly)._

_I hope you enjoyed it and as usual please review to let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	24. Chapter 24

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

-x

-x

He stared unblinkingly at the altar, the large black stone centred in the room would call anyone to notice it, but he didn't even see it, he didn't hear the slowly softening sighs and sobs of the man tied up like a pig to roast at the foot of the black stone. He looked past it all, the sobs and gurgled pleas having no impact as he stood several feet before the altar, Scythe clutched reassuringly in his hand its cruel blade shining in the light from the crackling torches on the walls, the stone beneath his feet hard and unrelenting, the room had cooled, air sweeping in under the doors, ruffling the hem of his pants. But he took no notice.

His mind was in turmoil, his head heavy and the reprieve he usually gained from sacrificing to Jashin was missing. He had walked into the chamber, looked at the snivelling mess before him and felt nothing, no anticipation, no satisfaction. All he felt was pain in his chest. His mind focused on one thing.

"_The guy I was falling for."_

Why?

Why was it running through his head?

Why was it affecting him?

Why was he still thinking about it?

Why did it even affect him in the first place?

Why the hell had his eyes burned when he had left?

"Jashin, help me…what the hell is going on?" he whispered the words reverently, praying for an answer.

Nothing.

He sighed, Jashin was harsh but fair, he didn't interfere too much and now it seemed he was leaving the answer for him to find. Fuck's sake. He closed his eyes, thinking, trying to search himself, trying to find the answers that Jashin wanted him to. The question repeated itself in his head.

Why the hell had his eyes burned when he had left?

He had only ever cried the day and night following his Little Hime's so called death. Then he had left, wandering, destroying and killing, all in Jashin's name, serving Jashin, taking the opportunity to create utter bloody havoc to the extreme.

And once again his world was turned upside down.

He was called back. His Little Hime was alive, grown up, beautiful and needing to learn everything about the world she had been born into but taken from. It had taken months for them to reach a civilised understanding; he acted like himself, no fussy, pandering of acting like anyone else, pretending to be someone he was not. He didn't apologize for anything he had done, be it the Akatsuki, sacrificing people to Jashin, cursing or even sleeping with whores, it was who he was.

But his Little Hime's words had affected him it seemed. His chest was tight, his head heavy ever since her words to him, the pain, disgust and disappointment in her voice were like a physical blow to him, filling him with . . . . hell he didn't know what he was feeling, that was the whole fucking point.

Why the hell were five simple fucking words affecting him so fucking much, she was his Little Hime, he her fucking Protector, - protect, guide, love, cherish and fucking discipline.

His eyes widened the tiniest fraction, his body tensing, and one word screaming through his body.

_Love._

It was part of his oath; he loved her as a child and had started to admire the woman she had become.

That was his role, he loved her as a little girl and he cared for her now, the damn bond was supposed to help them understand each other, for him to know if she was in trouble but all the damn thing seemed to do was mess everything up.

He ignored the fact that he had left the thing open, focusing on how he had helped her, focusing on her, on what he was feeling.

Shaking his head in frustration his thoughts swerved to the flouncy wavy haired fucker, the charming Lord, with his toothy smiles and charming words. He didn't like how the fucker hesitated, seemed to gauge Sakura's moods and reactions before he spoke, angled his body towards her. He didn't like it one bit, he wasn't happy about it, wasn't happy about her reaction to him, how she would smile and joke with him.

_"Ahhh my poor Protector. Are you jealous? Jealous that a guy other than you is talking to me, that someone has the balls to not be intimidated by you. Yeah I can see it."_

_She shook out of his grip and took a step back, a finger rising to tap her chin in thought._

_"You're not the centre of attention anymore, not the king of the castle, top dog. You're afraid some one's going to take your place."_

He scoffed loudly, the noise echoing through the room causing the man tied up at the foot of the altar to whimper, fearful that the silver haired immortal had decided to kill him now.

Hidan thrust his free hand through his hair, roughly pulling at the strands as he growled loudly, thinking that her words were ridiculous. He wasn't jealous, he didn't care about power – he had all the power he needed or wanted, the chosen of Jashin- he was immortal, free reign to fight, kill and sacrifice any bloody heathen to Jashin, part of the Akatsuki giving him plenty of opportunity to wreak chaos. Why the hell would he want to change it, sure he was her Protector, a glorified Guard, hell not even that, he was a Glorified babysitter, and while it was an honour to be chosen by Jashin for the task he would be as well without it.

But he had a duty to Jashin and in so to her, to protect, guide, love, cherish, and discipline. To protect her even when she didn't bloody realise she needed it. He grunted, she was a kid and the fucking Lord was playing her and she didn't even fucking realise it.

A sneer took over his face; it was his job to protect her . . . . even if she didn't like, especially if she didn't like it. A low, evil chuckle rumbled from his chest as he looked up, noticing the breaking dawn and morning light that was entering from the side window, giving the room a hazy grey colour scheme.

Satisfied he bowed to the altar, a muttered "Thank you Jashin.", falling from his lips before he turned and strode from the chamber, forgetting all about the bound and gagged sacrifice lying at the foot of the altar.

-x

Lam watched with a solemn face obtained from years of fighting, Kira beside him hiding his head behind his shoulder in an effort to control his laughter as they watched the newest Lord to arrive at court look at Hidan in horror.

While Lam could understand the Lords trepidation he simply found it very very amusing. Lord Daitora had arrived not fifteen minutes ago, swaggering into the stables like he owned the place asking for his mount, Lam awaiting Sakura had moved out from the stall where his stallion Ocras stood tacked and waiting, to come up to Kira as the youngster informed him that his horse was in the nobles stables, this was the stable for the Guards steeds. Daitaro had laughed it off, but t the blush that stained his cheeks and the fish mouth that adorned his face nearly had Lam choking, never thinking he would see a grown man look like that.

Kira had obliging called for another stable boy to bring a horse over for him, shaking his head as he watched the Lord preen and straighten his flouncy colourful clothes, he was worse than a peacock, and then two minutes later Hidan entered.

The hems of his pants were stained with blood, the look in his eyes feral as they bored into the Lord that Lam and Kira quietly nicknamed the peacock. But it was the grip on his Scythe, his hand stained with blood that drew Daitaro's attention, his eyes widening comically as his face whitened and attempting to smile his whole body trembled, Hidan smiling in response.

"Guess you're not used to getting messy?" Hidan jibed cruelly looking the flouncy wavy haired fucker up and down, sneering disdainfully at his colourful, immaculate and atrocious clothes. Turning his back to him Hidan walked over to Lam, nodding a greeting as Lam spoke.

"Come straight from the Sacrificial Chambers?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "No."

Giving a toothy smile Hidan caught the fucker's eye as he spoke quietly to Lam and Kira.

"From the kitchens, I took some of Cook's barbeque ribs for lunch and then the fucking maid tripped, covering me with the fucking sauce."

With that Hidan transferred his Scythe to this other hand and raising his stained hand proceeded to lick and suck the sauce from his skin. Lam snorted, not caring what the Lord thought as Kira disappeared into a stall to hide his laughter, the wide eyed look of horror on Daitaro's eyes as he watched Hidan lick what he thought was blood off himself, too much for the young stable boy.

The fall of footsteps made them sober up, Sakura entering the stables with a curious look at the men, Daitaro instantly straightening himself and gliding over to Sakura to greet her.

Hidan narrowed his eyes as the fucker bowed and complimented Sakura, his words flowery and sick to Hidan's ears. Lam next to him, watched the exchange with a wise eye and whispered to Hidan.

"Women like being told their pretty, they like to know what we are thinking about them . . . as long as it's good things."

Giving Hidan his bit of unasked for advice Lam went to take out Ocras, Hidan's words stopping him and making Sakura still.

"I'm escorting Sakura today."

Sakura stilled completely, her eyes flying from Daitaro's eye catching attire to Hidan's hard ones. Her head held high, millions of replies running through her head, but only one acceptable.

"There is no need. Sergeant Lam has already agreed."

"As your _Protector_ I must insist, Sakura-_Hime_."

Lam and Kira were trustworthy and while Daitaro was attractive Sakura wasn't quite ready to unleash her temper to say what she wanted to Hidan in front of him, too easily could it spread back to the court, and looking at the challenge in Hidan's pinky purple eyes he knew it too. The emphasis on Protector and Hime impossible to miss, her mind skipping over the fact that he had simply called her Sakura only seconds before.

Forcing a smile on her lips she said.

"Enjoy your morning off Sergeant Lam."

Bowing Lam took liberates that officially Sakura had not given him, although she had made it clear what she preferred, but having caught Hidan's words Lam felt it was important to show his friendship to Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura. . Hime."

Sakura gave a genuine smile and with a nod walked out to the courtyard to wait for Hades to be brought out.

Kira brought Hades out, the large dominating stallion rolling his eyes and snorting at Lord Daitaro, his backside swinging out in an attempt to hit him, shaking her head at her four legged friend's antics she patiently waited as he knelt and allowed her to mount.

Once up she checked the saddle and stirrups, emerald eyes coolly watching as Hidan strode out with the dark chestnut Marbh by his side, her stomach giving a flip she turned her eyes, ignoring the queasy feeling that had filled her since she entered the stables to watch as Lord Daitaro accepted the reins of the gelding Codlatach with a quickly hidden grimace, and mounted the gelding. It was a fitting name Sakura smiled the poor horse looked like it would rather be in its stable than going out for a ride. It was habit to name the horses in the castle in the old language, its guttural and somewhat dark tones making even simple names like Codlatach which meant Sleepy sound harsh, Lam's stallion Ocras meant Hunger, Kaemon's Dorcha meaning dark and Hidan's Marbh was one of the ways to say death. Hades was the king pure and simple.

Pulled out of her thoughts by Hades impatient hoof stomp she laughed lightly, gaining the attention of the two mounted men. As impatient as her friend she bent down over his neck and challenged them.

"Let's see if you can keep up."

With a swift kick Hades was off, Sakura giving him his head and simply going along for the ride, the wind moulding her clothes to her body, the sense of freedom instantly funning through her. Daitaro followed quickly, sending Hidan a dark look, hiding it behind an accepting laugh. Pushing Marbh on Hidan wished vehemently that he could simply pull his Scythe from his back and lop the fuckers head off. With a sneer he loosened his grip on the reins and let Marbh catch up to Hades and Sakura, Codlatach's smaller stature and build no match for the powerful battle trained stallions.

They galloped at full speed until they cleared the woods and easing their horses into a trot they travelled alongside the stream, finally going to a walk as they started to climb up the hill.

Hidan watched with a pain in his chest as the flouncy wavy haired fucker smiled and tried to strike up conversation with Sakura. Her subsequent stutter and jerky answer of "I beg your pardon.", as he interrupted her daydreaming amused him, Sakura not even realising that the fucker had been trying to speak to her for several minutes. The fact that his mount was a full hand and a half shorter than theirs was also a point of amusement, the fucker forced to crane his neck to look up at Sakura.

Once again Hidan was overcome with a desire to grab the man before him, shake him like a rag doll, drag him to the nearest altar and sacrifice his sorry ass to Jashin, fill the air with his screams and begging, see his blood flow over his hands, feels his flesh rip and tear.

Hidan gulped, closing his eyes for a second in a bid to think clearly, his mind overtaken with bloodlust, his hands were trembling as the held the reins, Marbh stiffening as he felt Hidan's agitation. Thankful that he was behind them Hidan opened his eyes, his hands steady as he focused on the duo in front of him, the soft sweet smile on Sakura's face directed to the fucker making him growl and Marbh prance in response.

With huge effort he settled himself, praying to Jashin for strength and restraint, their conversation carrying towards him.

"I vaguely remember visiting the estate as a child, the gardens were beautiful."

The fucker smiled and laughed at Sakura's words.

"Indeed, you could get lost in there for hours on end. Many a time the servants were forced to look for me and my brother as we got lost."

Sakura laughed at his words, her face falling as she heard him sigh and watched his face sadden. Hidan could see her compassion shining through her eyes as the fucker spoke.

"Sadly after my parent's death they have been sorely neglected, the estates are as bountiful as ever but need guidance to bring them to their true glory."

Hidan narrowed his eyes and nearly vomited into his mouth as the fucker put on a seductive tone, his eyes leering at Sakura in what was most likely supposed to be attraction and said.

"But hopefully that will change."

Hidan scoffed, a strong breeze sweeping across them, ruffling their clothes, a unerrie quiet descending as the horses shook their manes. Hidan watched as Hades once again tried to shy away from Daitaro, something he realised the horse had been trying do for the last few moments alternating with trying to bit him. The heavy stone like feeling in his stomach increased and he could see the tension in Sakura's body, the fucker unaware flirting with her, his calm barely there look of annoyance at her lack of attention making him growl.

A rumble of thunder covered his growl, their heads turning to the dark rolling clouds above them that unleashed the onslaught of a rainstorm upon them suddenly. Sakura smiled slightly as the rain hit her, before it increased in force and became painful.

"We have to get back!"

Hidan shouted over the rain and wind that suddenly blew at them. He barely saw her nod before reaching over Marbh and grabbing the reins of Hades, shouted at the stallion.

"Get her back, don't stop!"

The feeling of doom filled him as the thunder roared through the air, the white flash of lightening slashing through the sky

Hidan had only one focus, only one objective screaming through his head – get Sakura to safety. It didn't surprise him at all when Hades snorted madly and violently shaking his neck forced Sakura to lose her grip on the reins, the stallion quickly and without any hesitation veering left away from the stream for although it may have been the fastest way back to the castle Hidan suddenly recalled how the banks would suddenly collapse with the swelling of the water under enough force. Hidan gave Marbh his head, following Hades and Sakura, urging his mount to stay abreast with Hades to be in a better position to protect Sakura, the two horses had been specially trained to stay together when ridden by Sakura and Hidan, their duty as clear as Hidan's to protect Sakura.

A glance over his shoulder showed the fucking lord struggling to keep Codlatach on the path they had come, forcing the gelding to return that way despite the dangers of the crumbling bank. But Codlatach was not battle trained but broken for a noble and with a heavy dig into his side by the fuckers heel, the gelding was galloping along the stream, Hidan barely making out the fuckers protest through the rain, the words carried away by the storm – 'Where are you going.'

Quickly turning back he focused on staying by Sakura's side, ignoring how the branches and thorns caught and pulled his clothes, scratching his skin, looking over he saw Sakura in the same state, the red blood startling against her clothes as the rain washed it down, her head bent over Hades neck she was holding on for dear life – the same as him – their horses in control and wildly barrelling through the woods to what he hoped was safety.

The rain and wind lashed at them, Hidan not even able to reach a hand up and wipe the blood that was pouring into his eyes from the bang he had gotten when a branch had broken off and hit him, he had barely managed to deflect it from Sakura and thanked Jashin when sparing a glance up away from Sakura he saw the castle come into view. The bright day had become as dark as any night, the thunder booming through the air making the very earth tremble while the lightning slashed repeatedly through the sky. So caught up in their flight back to the castle Hidan had forgotten about the feeling of doom that had spread through his body at the first roll of thunder, but it was ebbing through him again, building up in intensity.

A roar and scream rent through the air, filling Hidan's ears over the storm, Marbh reared forcing Hinda to clutch tightly to his mane as he saw from the corner of his eye Hades do the same, Sakura's wet hair long free of her scarf from their flight, flying like a dirty silver rope through the air before Hades fell back to all fours, shaking his mane and snorting wildly, the whites of his eyes showing. Going to Sakura's side Hidan grabbed her, her eyes wide with fear as she locked onto his stern pinky purples ones, with a reassuring squeeze from him she nodded, her head turning to the cause of the stallions uproar.

Plastered in mud and attempting to mount his horse again Daitaro looked like a drowned rat, having rounded the corner the horses had been startled and he had been thrown from Codlatach, the storm hiding any signs or warning of their appearance.

The wind howled and beated at them, Hidan feeling like it was driving them to the castle, releasing her arm he nodded back at her and sadly noting that the fucker was back on his mount they turned and headed towards the castle, galloping as if the hounds of hell were at their heels.

Thundering through the gates, they reached the training grounds, Kira, Lam, and Kaemon running out to them regardless of the weather to hold the horses as they jumped from the saddles and brought them into the stables. Hidan grabbing Sakura by the upper arm half dragged half lifted her into the shelter of the stable.

Spinning her around he held her trembling face in his hands, his eyes searching her for any harm, her emerald eyes filled with tears from the dust and wind as she whispered.

"H'dan?"

Forgetting everyone else in the stables Hidan pulled her to him, holding her tightly and kissing her hair, speaking lowly and only for her ears.

"I got you my little Hime."

Forgetting everything that had happened Sakura held on to him, the fear of the last hour and their terrifying flight making her tremble, the cold seeping through her clothes and into her skin, her teeth starting to chatter.

Letting her go Hidan trailed his hands quickly over her torso, checking the vicious looking scratch on her neck, the tears and rips on her clothes. Her hand came up and using her sleeve she wiped the blood from his eyes, her face pale and withdrawn, as her lips trembled.

The thunder shook the building, the stallions in their stalls neighing loudly in protest. Kira and Lam were quickly untacking and rubbing down the horses, the lord wringing his hands through his hair, hazel eyes watching the two, as Kaemon watched Protector and Hime together, thankful that even with the trouble between them they searched each other out when needed.

Suddenly Sakura stiffened, her long hair plastered to her head and falling in a tangle of dark silvery knots down her back barely moved as she swung her head left and right, her eyes searching. With a visible swallow she looked up at Hidan, her words filled with fear and foreboding, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"Something's wrong. Something's very wrong."

As if in promise with her words, the wind howled through the stables, quenching the torches, the thunder crashing loudly and lightning filled the room with its eerie light.

-x

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well this was an absolute bitch to write, especially after Sakura's parting words - how to get the right tone, not sound too childish or too corny, keep with the story. How would Sakura and Hidan act afterwards. . . . and how to set up the next chapter? _

_This chapter was the hardest to write for this story as I had no clue how to set it up, I know what's going to happen but damn those speed bumps._

_Well thankfully it's done and I hope without too many mistakes – plus over 3000 words :-) Big thanks to kisukebenihime and fierynightangel for their help x x x x_

_And the words Marbh prounced mar-ive, Ocras pronounced uk-ras and Codlatach prounced cud-lock-tah are in case you didn't guess Irish, expect a bit more but not much, I haven't mentioned it before for a reason, like in Ireland Irish is spoken but English is more wildly used as the first language and so everyone will have some to varying degrees of ability. It's important to us, it's our history, our culture, we still use it but ahemm with history we speak English mostly. So I decided to give Jashin's people a similar history, they learn the old language in school and for prayers etc but speak English or japenese lol._

_So expect little bits of Irish which I will explain and perhaps give pronunciations for._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x_


	25. Chapter 25

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

-x

-x

It felt like she was being battered by all sides, her sprint from the stables to the castle had her drenched and recovered in mud and leaves carried by the gale force winds. She ignored the concerns of Hidan, Kaemon and Lam, wrenching herself from Hidan's grip after her announcement she had ran through the darkness, her only source of light the dangerous lightning that tore through the skies above.

She felt possessed, an unrelenting force rising in her, driving her to go the castle, to . . . she didn't know where she was supposed to go, she only knew she had to get to the Prayer Chamber, she had to , had to. . .

Her hands slapped against the wall, scraping her palms painfully as she slid, her wet soles slipping slightly from the rain and leaves that littered the corridor from the open door. Slipping she cursed as her hair tangled in her arms and she lost her footing, hitting the ground with a wet slap and loud grunt.

Strong hands picked her up and turning her she looked up at Hidan's concerned face.

"Sakura calm down . . ."

She struggled, trying to pull her arms out of Hidan's strong grip, her breathing harsh as her stomach dropped and her throat constricted painfully, gasping out.

"No . . . I have to . . . I"

Her fingers clenched around his hands as she stilled her struggles, her face pale and withdrawn looked up at Hidan fearfully, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, the anxiety running rampant through her body evident on her face.

"Sakura?" Hidan questioned, inwardly acknowledging his own anxiety and building dread as he held his little Hime.

"Something's terribly wrong Hidan." Her voice was quiet, holding a certainty that made them shiver.

A crash resonated through the castle and as quick as the flashing lightning, Sakura pulled from Hidan's grip and ran down the corridor, Hidan's worried cry lost in the thunder. Lam and Kaemon left to follow after the frantic Hime and Protector.

She barrelled passed anyone in her way, pushing servants, nobles and guards to the side in her rush, not giving a care as she ran through the corridors, her chest tightening she reached the main Prayer Chamber, automatically flinging herself at the large doors, her hands pounding at them, screaming for them to open up.

Arms wrapped around her, pinning her back to Hidan's chest as she kicked out her legs and wriggled to free herself.

"Get the doors open!"

"They won't budge!"

"Then fucking knock them down!"

The words and shouts barely registered with her, but Hidan's growling calmed her, his order quickly followed as what seemed like a swarm of guards fell upon the doors, battering them with their shoulders, others running to get a ram.

It was taking too long. They'd be late. They had to hurry. They had to hurry up.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up."

Like a prayer the words fell from her lips, her body sagging against Hidan's, her eyes focused intently on the wood grain of the doors, beseeching them to open up, to let her in.

A loud groan filled the air, crashing thunder following it as finally the Guards kicked and battered the doors in. Held in the cocoon of Hidan's strength Sakura gave a low painful moan as she sat the collapsed and still form lying in the middle of the chamber.

"Daisaishi!"

Screaming she pulled from Hidan, evading grabbing hands to jump through the Guards and over the splintered and fractured wood. The soles of her boots slapped the stone floor before she fell to her knees by Daisaishi's side, frantically turning him over and checking to see if he was alive.

"He's still breathing!"

She exclaimed loudly with relief, Hidan now standing protectively over her quickly barking out.

"Get a healer!"

Kaemon knelt down as Lam ordered the Guards to find out who had been in the chamber and who the last to leave was.

Pulling the elderly priest's head onto her lap Sakura caressed his head in a comforting gesture, frowning as she left a smudge of dirt on him, wiping it away she ignored the tears that threatened, praying to **Father **that he would be alright.

Her fingers kept on his pulse, counting it as she swept his body for any signs of injury, sighing when he stirred slightly in her lap. He needed to be awake for her to ascertain if he had a stroke or heart attack. She cursed loudly. She had the knowledge but was out of practice. It was so damn hard when not even five years ago she instantly would have been able to diagnose him and heal him.

Biting her lip, she whispered prayers under her breath. She had to rely on **Father**; she had to be his Daughter. But still her stomach twisted into knots and she felt like it was filled with stones as fear clutched her gut.

" Banphrionsa."

The low mutter shut everyone up. Eyes flying down to the elderly High Priest, his lips barely moving as he whispered Hime in the old language, the language he had grown up with.

"Daisaiahi! Don't move, where are you hurt?"

Sakura gently but demandingly asked, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. She let out a gasp when with sudden strength he grabbed her hand, his eyes flying open and with foam gathering in the corner of his lips, he harshly spat up.

"Seachain!"

"Fealltóir!"

"Tá said anseo! Seachain!"

Her hand rose to wipe the foam gathering in his mouth, his eyes filled with pain as his grip on her hand slacked.

"Don't touch it!"

The shrill command halted Sakura's hand centimetres from Daisaishi's face. Lowering her hand she shook her head in disappointment at herself. She had really forgotten so much. Her eyes flickered to elderly woman and the young apprentice by her side, softly saying.

"Poison."

With quick, practiced movements the Healer gently took Daisaishi's head from Sakura's lap and laid him flat on the ground, nimble fingers carefully opened his mouth, a vial handed to her by man beside her collecting the foam, narrowed eyes scanning the elderly priest.

"Well my Hime?"

It flung her back, back to when Shishou would ask her those same questions, bent over a patient or a file, testing her, teaching her.

Her mind quickly sorted through all the information her eyes were picking up, cataloguing them and putting the correct reactions together.

"Delayed or slow acting poison, orally digested due to the foam, would most likely have been in his breakfast, he never eats in any of the chambers, whiteness around the eyes and fingernails suggests it goes throughout the body, no specific target.

"Good."

The elderly woman nodded in agreement, turning her head slightly as she took a vial from the young man and tipped its contents down Daisaishi's throat.

"Continue Bran."

The young man jerked slightly, his eyes wide before he too listed off sequences and possible poisons, followed by cures and delaying tactics.

Sakura watched and listened with slight envy as Healer and Apprentice worked on the elderly Priest.

" . . . . Nisou would know."

Kaemon's words had Sakura look around in worry.

"Where is Nisou?"

Hidan cursed loudly at the realisation, and grabbing Lam and calling for some Guards, shouted out as he ran out of the chamber.

"Stay here, we'll check on her!"

They pounded out of the hall, Kaemon motioning to some of the Guards and taking them to the side gave them their instructions, the words filtering to Sakura's ears as she knelt on the floor, feeling useless she watched the Healer work, her mind following Hidan and Lam, hoping and praying that they would quickly return with a healthy Nisou.

"I want Guards posted at all entrances and exits, all of them even those we only know."

"The stables will need to be checked."

"The nobles?"

Barely listening Sakura felt her gut clench in cold fear. The sweat and dirt covering her suddenly feeling like it was weighing down on her, gulping as her throat felt like it was filled with fur, her mouth drying out as she whispered.

"Lady Kagome"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought, not hearing the Apprentice's concerned "Hime-sama?", Daisaishi, Nisou, Lady Kagome, her trusted people, the ones she couldn't account for.

"Lady Kagome!"

Her cry was subdued but her actions weren't. Bounding to her feet she sidestepped Daisaishi and the Healer, dashing past the Guards she made for the splintered doors hanging on their hinges and onto the corridor.

Horrified at her mad dash and worried about where she was going, Kaemon shouted after her to wait as he and two Guards swiftly followed, separating when they came to a divide in the corridors and running in what they hoped was the right directions.

Sakura ran blindly through the corridors, her chest heaving in exertion, worry and fear making her more out of breath than anything else. Her hear felt like it was about to explode out of her chest, her hair flying wildly behind her back in a dirty silver tangle of knots as she rounded a corner and with a loud thump was jarred to the ground.

"Déjà vu my Lady."

Gasping Sakura took the offered hand and pulled herself up with a gasp, pushing past him.

She turned to Daitaro questioningly when his grip tightened, surprised by the concern in his eyes.

"My Lady, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"I . . . I Lady Kagome, I have to get Lady Kagome." She rushed trying to loosen his iron grip, sighing with relief when he let go. It was one thing to fight off the hold of Hidan, Kaemon, Lam or any of the Guards, but to do so to a noble could have grievous repercussions.

"Let's go."

Surprised at his determination she gave a small smile and a short nod, heading back down the corridor, and breaking into a run when the sense of impending doom and horror filled her very bones.

Thankful that the corridors were mostly empty Sakura raced to Lady Kagome's chambers,, dreading what she would see, praying that she would be alright, praying that Daisaishi would be okay, that the Healer would help him, that Nisou would be okay.

"We can cut through here."

Sakura came to a jerky stop and looking back nodded when she realised Daitaro was holding open one of the servant doors that connected between the corridors and would open up next to Lady Kagome's chambers. A fact that in her haste she had forgotten.

Entering the narrow corridor she swiftly and purposefully strode to the other end. Turning the handle she stopped and frowned, jiggling it again and rattling the door in its frame. Turning around to the approaching Daitaro she spoke.

"It's locked. We'll have to turn back."

Hazel eyes hardened as he neared, his wavy hair shaking along the collar of his matted clothes from the ride as he grinned.

"There's no need."

Sakura with her heart in her throat gave him a puzzled look, sliding her body sideways in the narrow corridor of the servant's corridor as he came to her side and with one hand resting on the wall by her side for balance he reached over and double checked that the door was locked.

"Perfect."

The purr of satisfaction that rumbled from Daitaro sickened Sakura, her body filling with tension and raising nervous emerald eyes she met smirking wild hazel ones.

"Lord Daitaro . . . Urgh."

Her question was cut off with a grunt when suddenly Daitaro wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tightly. The narrow corridor prevented her from kicking out or even struggling properly as he pinned her body with his, the smirk on his face evolving into a maniacal grin as he laughed.

"Evil whore, you're going straight where you belong!"

Sakura gagged and gasped for air, Daitaro spitting into her face as he tightened his hands and put pressure on her windpipe. Terrified Sakura tried to beat his head, his shoulders, any where she could reach but the tightening increased, her chest filling with pain as her lungs burned without the valuable air, weak limp coughs breaking from her lips when she couldn't scream anymore, silently as she struggled to breathe, her ears ringing with the pressure she begged him with her eyes to let her go, she screamed inwardly, her hands falling down as she started to sag, started to see pinpricks and then as her vision went black one word went through her mind.

_H'DAN!_

_-x_

_White consumed her, surrounded her. Judgement._

_Sakura didn't feel any of the worry or panic she should have, instead she felt at ease, at home, she felt safe and loved. But at the edges of her mind she was wary, wary of a parents scolding, wary of what her __**Father**__ would say to her._

"_My Daughter."_

_Her __**Father'**__s voice as before overwhelmed but his immediate embrace soothed her, welcomed her and lightened her burden. She fell into his arms, wrapping herself in his warmth and acceptance. She laid her head on his chest and basked in his love and attention, amazed by the humming of what seemed to be her very soul._

_Slowly he loosened his grip and Sakura sighed as she stood back, her eyes watering as she peeked a look as his ever changing visage before focusing on his chin and murmuring._

"_I'm sorry, I . . ."_

"_You lost sight of what was important. Became trapped and ignored the signs." His words were filled with the wisdom that came from watching and guiding his children for millennia._

_Sakura closed her eyes and cursed herself for a fool, her eyes flying open at the resonating chuckle that came from __**Father,**__ his amusement evident as it shook her very core._

"_Daisaishi was correct my Daughter, you are using much of Hidan's vocab."_

_Sakura could feel the blush on her face, her cheeks heating up at his words before she calmed herself and said._

"_The storm . . . . but even before that, I felt sick, my stomach, I was filled with dread, with confusion?"_

"_You must learn to heed my warnings, you and your Protector both. Both blindsided by your emotions and personal feelings you ignored the truth before your eyes and risk the lives of your friends."_

_Sakura gasped painfully at his rebuke, his words filled with disappointment and a hint of anger, hurting her more than anything physical, hitting her very core she shrank into herself._

"_They'll be okay won't they?"_

"_I cannot tell you that."_

_His voice was stern and unwavering, a Father punishing his Daughter as any parent would. Setting a comforting hand on her shoulder he gentled his voice._

"_You have much to learn, you must not ignore you're feelings, they will guide you, your Protector will guide you as will your friends. Trust in yourself and in them."_

"_But . . . I "_

"_Do not make excuses, not even to yourself!"_

_The demand in her __**Father's**__ voice was clear, harsh but fair he wanted the truth, no lines but the truth. The truth that she herself had only just admitted to._

"_I liked him, really liked him . . . and then he slept with her, it hurt, it really hurt."_

_Her quiet confession was met with silence before his wise voice said. "Not even you my Daughter can read minds, how is anyone to know you're feelings unless you tell them. Do not fear what others will think of you, do not fear your own feelings, and do not fear yourself."_

_Sakura nodded, slightly unsure but determined to do her best._

"_This is only the beginning of the storm of my Daughter, you must prepare, you must trust yourself, your Protector and those you hold dear."_

_His ominous words filled her with anxiety, his lips descending on her forehead for a gentle kiss and just as her vision was filled with piercing, white light, and air filled her lungs in a painful rush, she heard._

"_Do not be blind my Daughter."_

_-x_

"_H'DAN!"_

The scream tore through him, echoes of past failure filling him, giving his feet wings as he seemed to literally fly from the Guards and towards Sakura. His body following a path his mind didn't know, the bond opened fully with her cry filled him with pain, dread, horror and terror.

Eerily he ran blindly with purpose, following the emotions that filled him, shouldering down a door he exploded into a narrow corridor, an unearthly growl tearing from his chest at the sight of the fucking lord strangling his Sakura. His mind barely noted that she was glowing slightly and that for a bare second Jashin's symbol was upon her forehead before he attacked the fucker, tearing his arms from her neck and without thought plunged his Scythe into the fuckers chest, ripping out his heart with his free hand and dropping both organ and lifeless body to the ground, turned to Sakura.

It was the work of seconds and he was kneeling on the ground, lifting the limp body of his Sakura into his arms, brushing the hair from her face, checking her breathing. Growling.

"Don't fucking do this to me Sakura! Not again!"

Frantically he lowered her, pinching her nose and opening her mouth, he sealed it with his lips, filling her lungs with air from his, releasing her lips to check and then breathe for her again, and again and again. He cursed and swore, threatened Jashin himself as he bent down again and with his hand wrapped in her hair, the other pulling her body to him, he sealed her lips with hers, and gave her his breath.

She coughed against his lips, pulling away he shouted in joy.

"Jashin, fucking thank you!"

He cradled her to him as she coughed and spluttered, her hands weakly gripping his shirt as she started to cry, his words barely heard.

"I got you, I got you."

-x

-x

_Dia Duit, _

_Well at least no evil cliffy lol. This may be choppy in places but I was trying to show the panic and frantic pace they were going at._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime for the checks and sorry if there are any mistakes._

"_Seachain!" – Beware _

"_Fealltóir!" - Traitor_

"_Tá said anseo! Seachain!" – They are here. Beware._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	26. Chapter 26

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

-x

-x

Hidan had brought her to the Healer, pushing, cursing and snarling at any one who attempted to get in the way or delay him as he carried Sakura's weak and trembling body to Daisaishi's chambers, after a quick but through check up, in which both Hidan and the old Healer had snapped at her not even try to talk, Sakura was deemed okay. The ugly read handprints would develop into bruises, lingering for a week or so and it would be painful for her to talk, she was under strict instructions not to over use her voice and laden with creams and medicine to help the healing.

But more than anything she was shaken, shaken that she could be so easily misled and so easily attacked. If it hadn't been for Hidan . . .

She shivered as that thought trailed off, shaking her head to stop them veering down a course that sickened her, but the thought rang through her head.

If it wasn't for Hidan she would be dead.

From within Hidan's arms Sakura watched as Nisou ranted and raved, cursed and wished numerous evils on Daitaro's soul. She had been livid from the moment she had walked into the sitting room and spied Sakura in Hidan's arms, the Healer attending to her while Hidan explained what had happened. In those few moments Nisou showed a side to her that Sakura had no idea existed as she accused Hidan of being too soft to the 'disgustingly pathetic excuse of dung shaped like a man', whereas she would have strung, drawn, and quartered him, letting the crows and birds of prey of the castle eat his innards, and peck his skin off before hand.

But when Nisou had quietened and settled her gaze upon the doors of Diasaishi's chambers, Sakura had shivered seeing the pain and worry so raw on her face, just as the anger and hate for Daitaro had been moments before.

Next to her and feeling her shiver, Hidan wrapped a comforting hand around her and pulled her into the shelter of his body, sparing a glance as she easily leant into him, her silver hair matted and dirty from the terrifying events of the morning. When she finally sat down they faced a pale and worried Nisou, Hidan gave the blonde Priestess a reassuring nod as her eyes momentarily flared when they caught the red marks on Sakura's neck, worry filling her eyes as the door to Daisaishi's chambers opened and the Healer entered the adjoining sitting room.

"How is he?"

Nisou shakily asked, motioning for the Healer to sit, with Lady Kagome tight lipped and strained looking entering the room, a hand squeezing Sakura's shoulder in passing before she sat on the chair next to the Healer, back ram rod straight and hands clutching the arms of her chair.

"He is very lucky."

The old woman sighed, sitting heavily on a free chair and taking a drink from a tray on the table beside her.

"By all rights he should be with Jashin. But the poison was only minute; very harmful and it would eventually have killed him without treatment, as opposed to killing him instantly if the right dosage had been delivered."

"Will he recover?"

Lady Kagome asked her eyes concerned, Nisou standing up began to pace, collecting herself and drying her eyes. Her eyes briefly closing before opening with hidden steel when the Healer responded.

"In time, he is old but a favoured of Jashin. It will take time."

"If we have a fucking traitor in our midst, do we have any fucking time?"

Hidan growled as Sakura squeezed his hand. Nisou angrily pacing, her skirts slapping against her legs as she spat.

"The coward is probably long gone."

"Kaemon is taking an inventory of who is in the castle or has left this morning."

Lady Kagome muttered, before sarcastically saying. "At least we have one less to deal with."

Her eyebrow rose delicately, taking in the blood that spattered Hidan and Sakura, the red marks that ringed the Hime's neck standing out on her pale skin, the protective embrace he held her in and the way she returned his hold, the bloodied Scythe like a beacon of death in Hidan's free hand.

Hidan growled loudly, Sakura closing her eyes, remembering the inhuman growl he had given before he had killed Daitaro.

So much had changed; years ago her response would have been second nature, pure instinct. . an instinct she still went for . . before remembering she was no longer a kunoichi but the Daughter of Jashin. Resting her head against Hidan's chest Sakura thought over her **Father's** words, the advice everyone had given her, the things she knew in her heart and mind but still seemed to forget.

Standing the Healer made her excuses to go investigate the poison, and bowing left the room, Sakura paying only the slightest bit of attention and listening half heartedly as she mulled over her thoughts.

Hidan watched the Healer leave, pinky purple eyes sweeping the room, his harsh gaze falling on the two women in front of him.

"Were you targeted?"

"I do not know. My daughter arrived last night, I breakfasted with her this morning, only telling the servant's moments before hand."

Hidan nodded at Lady Kagome, looking at Nisou expectantly.

"The servant dropped off the tray during my prayers, when I got to it two sparrows were lying beside it, dead. I then met you in the corridor as I went to inform Daisaishi."

"So we either have an incompetent idiot or a clever assassin."

Lady Kagome mused to herself.

"Clever?" Nisou twirled in disbelief.

"Fucking distract us, and get Sakura, oldest fucking trick in the shitty book." Hidan thundered, tightening his hold on the silver haired woman slightly.

Nisou flounced down into her seat again, one hand curling and propping under her chin as she leaned against the armchair. Eyes narrowed in thought.

Sakura sat up, pulling the delicate cover from the chair to wrap it around her, staving off the cold that seemed to surround her despite Hidan's closeness.

"Gin." She croaked out, frowning at the crackled frog like croak that escaped from her mouth, tearing and hurting her throat at the same time.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hidan admonished her, plucking up a glass of water and handing it to her, watching her intently as she sipped, wincing every now and again as she swallowed.

"Kaemon already has Lam investigating the whereabouts of the brother."

Lady Kagome informed them, watching Sakura nod, turning to face Nisou she stopped seeing the frown on the Priestess's face and the way her hands were folded in front of her, deep in thought.

"Nisou?"

Startling at Lady Kagome's soft utter of her name, Nisou whispered, lost.

"What I don't understand is how we had no warning, no idea that something was afoot."

Sakura watched as faces darkened and suggestions were offered, her mind mulling over the encounter with **Father, **guilt lying heavy in her stomach as Niosu and Lady Kagome put forth that Jashin was a God, Harsh but fair and would have warned them if he could.

"_You must learn to heed my warnings, you and your Protector both. Both blindsided by your emotions and personal feelings you ignored the truth before your eyes and risk the lives of your friends."_

"He did."

Sakura rasped, her scratchy voice grating their ears and making them wince, Hidan looking down at her with confusion.

"Warn us."

Sakura elaborated, the horrified look on Niosu face making her stomach sink, Lady Kagome coming towards her, her voice holding a hint of uncertainty as she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't realise."

Sakura croaked out, her eyes filled with regret as she pleaded with them to understand, that they would not blame her.

"What do you mean you didn't realise?"

"She said we didn't realise" Hidan interrupted Niosu, releasing his hold on Sakura as he stood protectively in front of her, his instincts although belated were still on high alert as he faced down the curious Priestess.

"It's not her fucking fault so don't even try to blame her."

A fit of coughing erupted from behind him, immediately turning he crouched down, supporting the hunched form of Sakura as she was racked with a painful coughing fit.

"I wasn't blaming anyone Hidan, I was trying . . . "

"She needs to rest and recover." Hidan talked over Nisou, his eyes blazing as he looked up from his position beside Sakura, his hand never stopping as it rubbed her back comfortingly through the coughing fit.

Standing up he spoke in a hardened voice that brooked no argument, his Scythe resting menacingly in his hand, his voice filled with steel that reminded them that as Sakura's Protector no one could sway his orders when it came to Sakura's safety. He stared the women down, daring them to say a word, to protest, to stop him.

"We will discuss it tomorrow, when everyone is more clear headed, until then there will not be one fucking word, unless you are going to tell me you caught the asshole that poisoned Daisaishi and I get to kill him."

He scooped Sakura up in his arms, his Scythe held loosely in his hand as he turned without a backward glance and kicking the doors for the Guards to open them left the sitting room.

Left behind Lady Kagome sniffed her hand rising as she snapped open her fan and waved it infront of her face.

"This was not what I had in mind when I wanted him to see sense."

Nisou sighed theatrically, falling back into a nearby chair her sarcastic answer making Lady Kagome roll her eyes.

"What ? A dangerous plot, Daisaishi on his death bed, a poisoner on the loose, Oh yes Kagome it's perfect.

-x

It was reminiscent of the day when months ago when he had carried her whipped, cut and bloodied form from the main Sacrificial Chamber to his rooms, at the time he had been struck with disbelief and awe that she was alive, determined that he would never lose her again, that everything would be like it was, that he had his Little Hime back, safe and sound.

But now carrying her weakened body, his eyes falling on the ring of handprints adorning her pale neck Hidan was enraged. He had failed, failed in his promise, failed to protect her, he had let his emotions get the best of him, as if he was some bloody fucking, weak, simpering Genin and not a servant of Jashin, the Daughter of Jashin's Protector, a dangerous Shinobi, a member of Akatsuki, one of the Zombie brothers as Sakura had raged all those months ago when she had found his cloak.

He had made the mistake of a Genin and she had paid the price. Looking down at her closed eyes, her head resting against his shoulder as he cradled her to his chest Hidan had no thought what so ever of blaming her, his thoughts if Sakura knew of them would have enraged her. She was still young and inexperienced, she did not have his skill or knowledge of the Shinobi arts, how could he blame her for not controlling her feelings, when he with his experience had failed, had allowed her to push him away, had allowed himself to give in to his anger and hate, allowed himself to take full advantage of the bitch's stupidity when he fucked her. Hell it was nearly all his fucking damn fault -not that he would admit that out loud.

The moment she had said they had ignored the warnings he had known within his very soul what she had meant. The sick feeling that had hit him, the uncontrollable urge that enveloped him to kill the flouncy wavy haired fucker whenever he was near Sakura, not just indescribable feelings but literal warnings.

Reaching her chamber he walked in as the Guards opened the door, the glinting steel in their eyes filled with malice and hate as they watched him enter with the bruised Hime, the anger radiated off them, they too had been caught unawares and the knowledge rankled. Kaemon would be on them with the fury of Jashin punishing the unfaithful, they would be worked to the bone, until exhausted and weary the only thing that would stop them would be if they collapsed. All had become complacent with the return of the Sakura, the return of their Hime and although he himself had raged one day that there were still enemies out for her, he too had relaxed his vigilance, relaxed his mistrust. Fallen into the trap of familiar surroundings and people he trusted.

"If you will bring her to the bathroom I shall take care of her"

A wary and cautious Lana addressed Hidan, unsurprised when a quiet growl began to rumble from his chest, his arms tightening around Sakura who stirred, looking around and tapping Hidan on the chest to be let down.

Watching the reluctant Protector put his Hime on her two feet, Lana ushered her into the bathroom, turning around and reassuring the torn looking Protector.

"I will keep the door open."

Hidan nodded and sitting down on the edge of Sakura's bed removed his torn and dirtied cloak, turning it inside out he spat on the blades of his Scythe and began to clean it as well he could without polish or oil.

He listened to the sound of the water running, the quiet thud as clothes and boots hit the floor, the splash of water as Sakura entered the bath and the following murmurs as he listened to what he guessed was Lana washing Sakura's hair.

Moments later Lana remerged and left the room, Hidan focusing on the sounds of sighs and the infrequent sound of splashing water, his whole body geared towards the silver haired woman bathing in the next room as he completed the monotonous job of cleaning his Scythe. He noted when Lana returned, satisfied when she and only she re-entered, closing the doors with a click.

"Protector."

Looking up Hidan was presented with a bundle of what he recognised as his own clothes, wordlessly but thankful he set down his Scythe and took the clothes from Lana, leaving her to go into the bathroom and due to the murmuring help dry and clothe Sakura fro bed. Shedding his own blood splattered clothes to the floor he quickly put on the ones that Lana had retrieved for him, kicking the soiled ones to a corner just as Lana came back, followed by a dressing gown clad, wet haired Sakura. With her hair plastered against her scalp and pulled back, the red marks which were already darkening to what would be violent bruises stood out in stark contrast against her pale skin, he watched from underneath hooded eyes as Lana brought her to sit before the mirror and began to comb the long silver tresses, individual strands shining in the light as they were separated, unknotted and combed to perfection. As Lana softly rubbed Sakura's hair dry Hidan stood and reaching over pulled back the covers debating whether he should stay in the chamber to watch over her for the night or return to his own chamber, leaving the panel between the wardrobes open.

A soft, delicate, hesitate hand curled around his upper arm, the frown on his face softening as he looked down into wide but rallying emerald eyes. She would recover, considering her training and her life before she returned, she would be fine, in the grand scheme of a Shinobi's life assassination attempts and botched strangulations were run of the mill, even for Genin and Chunin, she was alive and that was the important thing.

"Sleep, I'll be near."

He helped her to bed, reminding her not to talk and covering her with the dark purple sheets he walked over to the chairs and brought one over near the foot of the bed. Barely listening as Lana said her good nights he settled himself down in the chair, his feet propped up on the chest at the end of Sakura's bed, his Scythe resting in his arms, ready to be used in a split second. As Lana dimmed the candles and left the room Hidan watched Sakura, her eyes slowly closing, her breathing starting to regulate as she fell asleep, he could see the tenseness in her body, but knew she trusted him to protect her as she slept, and it was with that trust he made his decision.

He would go back to being the cursing asshole that he had been in the Akatsuki, as much as he stayed true to himself he knew he had toned down somewhat to fit into court and reassure his Little Hime – before all their fights and spats. He would no longer let his emotions have a handle on him so readily and he would return to being the feared Shinobi that had amassed such a terrifying reputation in the Bingo books. He would need both reputation and skill to deal with the trouble that was definitely coming their fucking God damn way, and to protect Sakura.

With a sneer on his face he stared into the darkness of the room a low chuckle rumbling from his chest as his eyes flashed pink. It was very fitting that the Daughter of Jashin, who's **Father** was the God of Pain, Death and Destruction, not to mention Suffering and Slaughter, would have a member of the Akatsuki for a Protector. A nasty smile made its way to his lips, she would be protected by one of the 'Zombie Brother's' and he would enjoy without reserve showing anyone who dared come near her exactly what he was capable of.

-x

The next morning when Sakura awoke the first thing she spied was the slumbering from of Hidan in the chair at the end of her bed, his feet propped up and the cruel looking Scythe held loosely in his arms. Looking over at the large balcony doors she could barely make out the dark grey light that made its way underneath the curtains signalling the early state of the day. For Sakura to have woken without Lana also showed how early it was.

Pushing back the covers she stood, the rustling immediately alerting Hidan who was on his feet instantly his Scythe ready in his hands his eyes focused on Sakura, the noise he had heard pinpointed automatically.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Sakura murmured her voice scratchy as her throat stung with the effort to talk, but even a mere night has lessened the pain somewhat. She stood still as Hidan came nearer and cupping her chin in his hand he moved her head to the left and right, pinky eyes glowing as he took in the darkened bruises that ringed her neck like a macabre necklace.

Releasing her he stood back his face stern and his body tense.

"Save your voice until we met with the others. I'll send in Lana, be ready in twenty."

Abruptly he turned leaving Sakura standing slightly confused by the bed watching as he stalked out of the room. Wondering what had happened to have him act so stand offish, when only hours ago he had held her so possessively growling at anyone who came near, minding her. Her thoughts were stopped as Lana entered and with a murmured good morning helped Sakura get ready, for once bowing to Sakura wishes helping her into a pair of wide legged black pants, with soft slippers bearing the symbol of Jashin, a light red split necked, sleeveless shirt over which went a light see through black cardigan, with wide swinging sleeves that fell to her knee. This was clothing she liked and found comfortable to wear.

Just as Lana finished putting her hair into a long braid a knock sounded on the door and Hidan entered, standing in the doorway he looked her up and down, nodding slightly, asking.

"You ready."

Nodding to him Sakura walked to the door, following him as he walked slightly in front of her out the door and then by her side down the corridor, something nagged her as they walked towards one of the sitting rooms where Hidan told her the others waited for them, as they reached the doors and Hidan opened the door, Sakura noted how he protectively held his arm behind her back ushering her into the room, the realisation that he never offered her his arm as they walked hit her clearly, the door closing with a click, Hidan passing to stand by the chair she supposed she was to sit in. Making her way to the chair she folded herself comfortably with grace into the chair, Lady Kagome's sniff of amusement loud in the quiet room as she settled into the chair in a pose no noble would be caught dead in. Only when she was finished and satisfied with her arrangement did Hidan take the seat next to her, his Scythe in his hand as he looked expectantly at Nisou, Lady Kagome and Kaemon, with a glance and quick nod of approvement from Sakura he asked.

"What have you found out?"

"The brother was gone long before Daisaishi-sama was found."

Kaemon said, leaning against the back of the couch in which Nisou occupied the side of, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his face clouded.

"Guards at the Gate reported that he left for a ride shortly after you had left for yours."He gestured towards Sakura and Hidan. "There were only a few changes of clothing in his room but the Guards say he had no saddlebags with him."

"It was planned."

"Exactly." Kaemon agreed with Hidan. "Looks like they came for a few days, planning to leave in a hurry. You upset them though."

Hidan snorted and answered the exasperated gaze of Lady Kagome and Nisou."Lam was supposed to escort Sakura yesterday; it was a last minute decision for me to go instead."

"Of course, all he had to do then was dispose of Lam and Sakura was on her own."

"Don't forget Hades." Nisou added to Lady Kagome's reckoning.

"True, but when Hidan decided to go it upset things. There was no way for the younger brother to know what had happened, the stables for the nobles horses are far from the Guard Horses's stables and Lam never left them. Ginjiro would have carried out the plan regardless."

"And when Sakura came looking for me he had the perfect opportunity."

Lady Kagome sniffed angrily at the audacity of the brothers, one now dead and the other to be hunted by the Guards.

"It makes sense." Nisou said sadly, watching as Sakura bowed her head, embarrassed by her actions.

"Too much fucking sense, if those bastards could so easily do it so can others. What's to stop anyone else?" Hidan raged from his seat, the Scythe twirling in his hands as his eyes flashed.

"We pay attention." Sakura whispered huskily drawing their attention. Looking up she explained.

"Father sent the storm, get us back to the castle, I knew something was wrong then but the past few days I had felt ill, my stomach churning and twisting. I thought it was because of what had happened with Hidan, I didn't realise it was because Daitaro was near me."

Hidan sat back as he listened to Sakura whisper quietly, the raspy quality to her voice making his hands clench, with a low curse added his bit.

"Fuck! I wanted to kill the flouncy haired fucker whenever he was near, I really really wanted to grab him, make him scream, feel his blood on my hands. Thought the whole bloody fucking blood lust wa . . "

Hidan snorted loudly, missing the look that passed between Nisou and Lady Kagome when he failed to finish his reason.

"Father said we let our emotions and personal feelings get in the way. I ignored my gut instincts, ignored the warning from the people I should trust."

Sakura's eyes flickered to Hidan's, her silent acknowledgement that he had been right. Emerald met pink and held each other's gaze for a moment before she blinked and continued.

"He said the storm is still coming. This is only the beginning."

Sharp hisses and curses followed her whispered statement. She listened as Nisou, Lady Kagome and Kaemon started to blame themselves, shaking her head at their behaviour she met a similarly amused Hidan, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. It was too late for blame, now was the time to plan, to lay down the lines of the battlefield, to take inventory and ready their weapons.

Kaemon interrupted the discussion as he pulled out a wrapped object from his tunic, dropping it with a clatter onto the table.

"I think it obvious what the coming storm is. I found this behind the dresser of Ginjiro's room."

Reaching out for it Sakura took the bundle into her hand and carefully unwrapped the cloth from the object. As it fell away curiosity took over her face, her eyes wide as she looked up.

"Is this?"

"Yes!" Nisou spat angrily. "The symbol of the One Power zealots."

Looking down at the tarnished gold, bejewelled disc like amulet Sakura curiously held it up, looking at it from all sides. Looking at it more closely she picked at the so called jewels which easily came off the gaudy disc as Sakura held the coloured glass in her fingers.

"Fake and gaudy." Lady Kagome sniffed, watching Sakura simply drop the disc onto the table again, sitting back with a sigh listening to Nisou talk.

"They cry promises of wealth and power, riches beyond their meagre comprehension, ruled by greed they use religion as an excuse to raid villages taking what wealth they have, killing any poor soul that gets in the way." Nisou said angrily her eyes blazing at the indecency and foul nature of the One Power zealots. "Oh some do believe that there is only one Power but murders, rapists and thieves are the main body of their so called army and in their wake they leave exactly what they are advertised as, no matter the age or occupation. Power mongering filth and scum are all they all, but they can fight."

"Then we'll need allies." Sakura whispered raising her head and meeting Hidan's feral, bloodthirsty grin.

"Allies?" Lady Kagome raised an eyebrow her brown hair swinging slightly as she looked from Hidan to Sakura unsure of the smiles on their faces, Hidan's looking wild and full of blood lust as he chuckled darkly.

"To kill the fucking assholes."

"The men will be eager to face the storm."

Kaemon responded with nearly the same look on his face as Hidan. Lady Kagome shook her head in exasperation and with all the dignity that only a woman as powerful and experienced with court could achieve.

"Boys playing solider."

"If only it was play." Nisou spoke her eyes meeting Lady Kagome's, the older woman's amused words belying the seriousness in her eyes. The blonde Priestess looked to the two in front of her.

"And where do you plan on obtaining these allies?"

Sakura's face lit up, her hand rising to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear rasping out as she forgot to whisper in her eagerness.

"I can think of a few."

"So can I."

Hidan echoed her, the matching grins on their faces making the trio before them slightly nervous and more than wary, setting them on edge as Lady Kagome with a tension running through her body that she knew was in Nisou's and Kaemon asked.

"Exactly who are you talking about?"

Eyes narrowed as they met and clashed, mischief gleaming within.

"Konoha."

"Akatsuki."

-x

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it took so long but there was a lot of rewriting and rephrasing but it's a little longer than usual._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	27. Chapter 27

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

-x

"Can we trust these outsiders whose only experience of our way is Hidan? They will not understand."

Lady Kagome argued, the same point she had made over an hour ago. Sakura licked her lips and asked her **Father** for patience, the concept of allies was a new one for them, in their long history they had always been somewhat isolated and left alone, their religion and way of life making people wary and afraid of them, which then usually lead to hate.

"We have a common enemy, in the history of the Shinobi world warring nations have come together for that very reason despite how high the tensions may be."

Sakura said calmly, relaxing against the back of her seat as if she only discussing a mildly interesting topic.

"The Akatsuki laid low for a couple of years due to the zealots, and I know they were starting to hone in on the Shinobi hidden villages as well, with a little persuasion they'll help."

Hidan followed Sakura's words, mulling over the fact that if things had changed it might make it easier or harder to persuade his former organisation. Konoha was a bunch of bleeding hearts, they come, shit her friends would piss themselves when they saw Sakura.

"We have been here long enough. " Nisou interrupted them, standing to elegantly straighten her back. "I will consult the bones and if needed prepare a sacrifice, we will not walk into this blindly. When Daisaishi wakes up we will make our decision."

She bowed to Sakura and left the room, Lady Kagome following suit to visit her daughter. Kaemon nodded and bowed, staying quiet he had kept his own consul on Sakura's and Hidan's proposal, listening to all arguments, but whatever the outcome he had arrangements and drills to conduct with the Guards.

Left alone Hidan clucked his tongue, drawing Sakura's exasperated attention to which he cheekily grinned making her roll her eyes. Standing up she shook out her cardigan and looked at the gaudy amulet on the table.

"Will you burn that?"

"I'd love to." Hidan smirked taking the thing in his hand and with toothy smirk bent it in two as he stood.

"I think I'll go visit Daisaishi."

She said softly, without a word Hidan trailed her to Daisaishi's chambers and entering the rooms watched while she approached the Healer, the apprentice at Daisaishi's bedside tending to him. He listened as the Healer told Sakura that only Jashin knew when the elderly High Priest would wake, he saw her shoulders slump ever so slightly before she straightened her back and went to sit by the bedside.

Turning to a Guard at the door he ordered him to accompany Sakura back to her chambers and to tell him if she left them, he needed to clear his head and prepare. A list going through his mind as he made his way to the Sacrificial Chamber.

-x

She sat upon the dais of the altar her back lying against the cold stone as she gazed out onto the canyon, humming softly she watched as the shadows in the room lengthened, the sun dipping below the horizon turning the sky into a glorious mixtures of pinks, gold and oranges. Ignoring the clicking of the doors as they closed she hummed, waiting patiently as Hidan walked towards the glass and leant against the wall, his Scythe ever present in his hand

Fascinated by the sharp triple blades Sakura found her eyes following the cruel lines of the blades, images of blood covering the shiny metal and dripping from the sharp points superimposed its self on her brain. Visions of Hidan as a black figure with white skeletal markings, looking horrifying and somewhat comforting to her at the same time flashed through her mind, the Scythe bloody and deadly being wielded by his hand. Pain, suffering, death, destruction her body sang as the images flashed before her mind, they stole her breath, not with how frightening it was, but with how right it felt.

"It's not going to be easy."

Sakura shook her head, clearing her mind as she tried to focus on Hidan, a sneer on his face as he rolled his eyes and looked out onto the canyon filling with the light of the sunset.

"Getting them to work together."

She nodded. It was an understatement, yes the One Power Zealots were a common threat, but getting enemies such as Konoha and Akatsuki to work together without going for each other's throats would be a challenge.

"You'll truly have to be the Daughter of Jashin." Hidan spoke, his words heavy with the truth. "You won't be able to give them a fucking inch, even if there your friends or you feel like it. Just like with the nobles, you'll have to be the Hime true and true. No favouritism or any of that leeway shit."

Sakura looked up at him a bitter smile on her face. "By hook or by crook." She bit her lip. "They'll agree, but it will take a few days, weeks if we wait for Daisaishi. By then it may be too late."

Hidan snorted and looked at her knowingly. "You packed." Sakura barely kept her mouth shut, grumbling out a yes, annoyed at how easily he knew that she was packed.

Pushing off from the wall Hidan walked over. "They won't listen to anyone else, shit anyone else might be killed, or in Konoha be captured, and it's not like I'll let you fucking traipse about on your own." He held a hand out to her, pulling her up and stepped away from her. "Go get changed, I'll grab my stuff."

"Make sure Nisou or Lady Kagome don't see you."

"Do I look like I'm fucking stupid?"

Hidan spat as he walked out of the Prayer Hall, stalling and taking a few minutes, cursing under his breath as he waited until Sakura was by his side ignoring her harrumph of triumph and then walked on until they reached the doors of her chambers. He heard her dismiss Lana, asking for time alone, telling her she would see her in the morning, waiting for Lana to leave he walked around the corner and down the corridor to his own chamber.

Entering his rooms he quickly dressed in a pair of his usual black pants, a black shirt and tunic along with the thick, hard soled, black boots usually worn by the Guard. Reaching for a cloak he stopped and stared at the red and black material that was in his hand. He was a Shinobi, a servant of Jashin, and a member of the Akatsuki, but more importantly he was the Hime's Protector and their mission was too important to mess with fucking politics. But even so, looking at the material he felt nothing, complete and utter detachment, not even a sliver of responsibility towards the group that had taken him in and given him free rein to maim and kill. Dropping the red and black cloak to the ground he grabbed one of the ordinary black ones adorned with the symbol of Jashin, uncaring of the cloak he had dropped to the ground he pulled out his saddle bags and quickly but efficiently filled it with clothes and weapons, leaving room for the food that he had already gathered from the kitchens.

Going to the wardrobe he opened and entered it, using the hidden door to access Sakura's room. Waiting, listening he left her wardrobe and entered her room, seeing the saddle bag already packed on the bed he grabbed it, slinging to over his free shoulder to join his, the splashing of water was heard and the door to the bathroom opened, Sakura coming out. Looking her over Hidan nodded, while they couldn't hide the quality of their clothes, or all the symbols of Jashin – which he knew she would be slightly hesitant to do – she was dressed well in her plainest riding habit, only some small tiny symbols visible along the hem and sleeves, her hair braided back as much as possible ready for a ride.

"Ready?"

"Plainest and comfortable clothes packed some food, hair ties and anything else I could think of."

Sakura answered her eyes going over the room, checking for anything out of place or that she would need. Turning she faced Hidan surprised by the bundle he held out to her. Taking it she opened it and looked up from the pouch filled with kunai and shuriken, the longer bladed tanto and a beautiful ebony tessen with scarlet designs, to Hidan who was staring off to the side half ignoring her.

"You know how to fucking use them right, so no fucking point in you being a little defenceless prissy cry baby."

Sakura nodded at his words and swiftly attached the pouch full of kunai and shuriken to her belt, the tanto going inside the outer layer of her reddy black riding habit, and the tessen inside her sleeve.

"Thank…"

Hidan waved her words off, roughly saying. "Let's get the fuck out of here, before some little shit finds us."

Ever so silently, and calling up memories of night training and stealth for Sakura, the two went through the wardrobes to exit from Hidan's chamber where less Guards were stationed and made their way to the stables, more than once they had pressed together tightly in a corner, using the darkness and shadows to hide. The moves were more familiar than anything else to Sakura, coming more naturally to her than years ago, even though it had been that long since she had tried to blend into her surroundings. Her footsteps and clothes made no sound whatsoever and as they stalled in the doorway that led to the courtyard and sub sequentially the stables, Sakura looked around at the objects in the corridor that swayed slightly in the breeze and at Hidan, his clothes were unmoving too. Thinking it over she thought of how any servants or even the Guards who had passed them had seemed to be blind to them, how the very night was cloaking them. Sakura could think of only one reason, whispering under her breath, drawing Hidan's knowing smirk.

"Thank you **Father**."

Finally making it to the stables they entered, Hidan closing the doors behind them leaving Sakura to sort out the fucking beast as he went to ready Marbh.

"Where are you two heading out at this late hour?"

Stopping mid step Sakura felt her shoulders tense, as right before her stood Kaemon and Lam, who in her haste she had simply overlooked when she had entered the stables. The two leaned against the door of Dorcha's stall, looking them up and down, their eyes falling on the saddle bags on Hidan's shoulders.

"Do you have enough food for the horses?"

Kaemon asked, smirking at Sakura's not so hidden sigh of relief and meeting Hidan's questioning gaze.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have to make sure the Guards are prepared." Kaemon answered. "Lam will watch your backs."

"Shinobi will be able to detect him." Sakura said, moving into the stall to tack Hades as Hidan did the same with Marbh. Kaemon walking up to Hades stall as Lam went to get Ocras.

"You know of Hidan's immortality, Daisaishi-sama and Nisou's longlivity?" He asked, watching as Hades tried to nuzzle Sakura's hand and get some attention, Sakura nodded at his words adding.

"**Father** rewards those who serve him well, Lady Kagome is another, along with the Healer, Cook and _**Ciarán**__** the**_Head servant, there are many others that I remember from my childhood that haven't changed much." She smiled smugly. "You and Lam have hardly changed either."

"And the Guards have their own gifts from Jashin." Kaemon ignored her words, his eyes smiling. "We are just as deadly as a Shinobi, and once a member of the Guard has proven himself to Jashin he is rewarded. Lam will be unseen and unheard."

Sakura felt a rush go through her, knowing that one of those gifts was exactly what had occurred with her and Hidan as they had made their way to the stables and with Lam more than capable she would have someone else by her side when she met her old friends.

Suddenly the wind battered against the doors of the stables, rattling them in place.

"Think that's our cue."

Sakura nodded at Hidan's words, not even questioning that the wind was a warning from **Father, **cinching the girth she lead Hades from the stall and without waiting for him to kneel, jumped and mounted the saddle expertly. Smiling when the large stallion tossed his head and looked back at her with a roll of the eyes

A hand on his reins pulled Hades attention away from his Mistress to look into the face of the Commander, his teeth snapped at his daring, stopping when the Commander surprised him by bending down within biting range and whispering.

"Take care of her Hades."

Hades shook himself free, snorting at the Commander's stupidity. Of course he was going to protect his Mistress, especially from the so called Protector. The huge war stallion still didn't trust the silver haired man, ears back against his head Hades would have smiled if he had the facial muscles for it as the silver haired man came in perfect range as he lead Marbh out, stretching his neck innocently he waited and then he struck, teeth bared.

"Fucking beast!" Hidan roared, his hand clutching his ass as he glared evilly at the stallion, ignoring the snickers from Sakura, Lam and Kaemon. Eyes narrowed at the snickering stallion Hidan threatened.

"I'll take a fucking leaf from Nisou and sell you to the knacker's yard, fucking beast!"

"There's no time for this, we have to leave."

Sakura stated, a pat making Hades preen, waiting for Hidan to cool down and with a wince mount Marbh, biting her lip she tried not to laugh at him squirming in the saddle, Lam behind her coughing slightly with Kaemon going to open the large stable doors.

"Go straight through, the Guards won't stop you." He told them watching as they double checked saddle bags, girths and pulled on gloves. "The darkness and Jashin hide you."

With a smile and a nod the three trotted out of the stables, cantering through the courtyard until they were past the gates of the castle, he had walked to the gates, listening until he could no longer hear the hoof beats. With determination and hope he turned to leave telling the Guards.

"Close the gates."

=x

They travelled west through the night, the strong stallions parting the grass, brambles and branches like water as they surged onwards at their riders bidding. The very air around them seemed to chill and more than once Sakura thought the land around them grew eerily quiet, hours from when they had left the castle Hidan finally slowed down to a walk for even though the stallions did not need it his poor fucking ass did.

As they walked along a game trail Sakura looked around confirming her earlier suspicions. There was no sound, just like when the Guards had come for her in the clearing the animals had scurried off or buried deep into the ground away from them. The air itself held a slight chill, a light layer of fog covering the ground, but Sakura hardly felt any cold or uneasiness as she watched the fog weave around Hades hooves, looking over she pulled Hades to a stop, her eyes locked on the layer of frost that covered the bark of the tree. She looked up at the moonlight, it's silvery glow bathing Hidan and Lam before her, eerie and otherworldly were the words that came to her, with all three having their faces covered by their hoods they were unrecognisable looking like scions of death.

Sakura stilled, the knowledge as clear to her as the light of the moon. They were, or more particularly she was a scion of death, not to mention pain, suffering, destruction and all that her **Father** stood for. The animals here did not have the exposure that the ones around the castle did, the land was not use to them and above all, no matter what she had said everything feared death somewhat. She was the Daughter of Jashin, Hidan her Protector and Lam was a Guard of Jashin, their powers, abilities, their gifts, whatever name you put on it would elicit fear and as was proven so many times, hate.

Shaking from her reprieve she saw Hidan and Lam preparing to canter, the look of resignation clear on Hidan's face along with the curses falling from his mouth.

They rode until the sun began to rise, filling the sky with its bright light and turning the night to day, while it could take time to persuade their chosen allies to fight they would not lose time riding, the stallions bred for stamina among other things flew across the ground covering distances that no normal horse could travel in a night or day. Slowing to a trot they ate food from their saddlebags and decided to get the toughest obstacle over with first, hoping that Konoha would be more receptive and more easily dealt with.

As the day passed and night fell once more Hidan stopped and dismounted, Sakura and Lam following suit, loosening the girths on the saddles, checking hoofs and feeding the stallions the first order of business Lam then going to gather wood, Sakura and Hidan fell easily into a routine setting out the bedrolls.

"You didn't bring a tent?" Lam returned and watched in surprise as Sakura sat down in her bedroll unmindful of the grass, trees or open air.

"No need it for it yet." Sakura answered a small smile on her lips as she laid down and watched the stars above her, listening to the soothing sounds of the fire starting her eyes began to close, drifting to sleep when silvery light, brighter than the moon flashed over her eyes.

-x

_She stood surrounded by blinding white, no shapes, no figures, nothing but white but she smiled and feeling his presence behind her turned her eyes naturally falling on the base of his neck as she greeted him._

"_Hello __**Father**__."_

"_My Daughter."_

_His voice was as ever awe inspiring, over whelming and comforting, and she fell into his embrace, his presence and love filling her._

"_The road will be hard my Daughter, emotions and feelings will run high and in the end there will be pain. But you must use it, to learn all you must experience it, then you shall be more than prepared. With your allies you stand a chance but without them the zealots will prevail."_

"_We approach the Akatsuki first, then Konoha."_

_Sakura answered him, relieved at his hmm of approval. His hand, warm and comforting lying on her head._

"_A God cannot interfere too much in the life of man, but you my Daughter help bridge that gap. This may help you in the coming days."_

_Sakura looked up curiously and screamed. Tortuous, shooting pain went through her, spikes driving into her head, tears streamed down her face, as blood trailed from her mouth when she bit her tongue as she screamed. Her hands clutched her head in agony, images and knowledge rushing past her so fast it was like a meteor shower._

_Through it all her __**Father**__ held her, holding her until her screams died down to sobs and whimpers, his lips kissing her forehead._

"_The road will be hard and the coming tests will take you to the brink. But I know you will succeed my Daughter."_

_The words were hazy and all Sakura could do was sigh, the pain ebbing as she embraced the welcomed darkness of unconsciousness._

_-x_

Hidan watched with narrowed eyes as Sakura glowed, her skin emitting luminescent silver that echoed the light of the moon, her scars turning a purply black colour standing out in perfect contrast to her skin. He moved to kneel beside her waiting for the glow to fade and for her to wake up when suddenly she screamed.

Lam ran to the stallions to hold them as they reared at the sound of their Mistress's pain. Hidan grabbing Sakura in his arms as she screamed, her fingers clawing into his shirt as he held her to him, he watched in agony as tears streamed down her face and blood escaped from her mouth.

As suddenly as it started the agonising screams stopped. The symbol of Jashin appearing fleetingly on her forehead before she gave a shuddering breath, her body relaxed and she calmed, sad little whimpers coming from her as Hidan rocked her, sharing a concerned look with Lam who rubbed the calming stallions.

With the stallions nearby no watch was needed but neither Lam or Hidan would sleep properly that night, their first away from the relative safety of the castle and of course worry over Sakura kept them waking periodically to check on the sleeping Hime wrapped in her bedroll and pulled into Hidan, who could then watch her more closely.

When Sakura opened her eyes she found the fire gone out, wisps of smoke coming from the ashes, as the morning sun lit up the forest. Her body was stiff from the hard ground and she smiled at memories of when she was a Genin sleeping under the stars for the first time, sitting up she winced her head pounding as she remembered her visit with **Father**. Her hand holding her head she breathed deeply as the pain ebbed away, just hearing.

"Are you okay?"

Lowering her hand she started to nod but stopped with a rueful smile not about to tempt fate and set her head off again. Hidan held out a hand and she took it gladly, making her way to her feet. Standing up steadily and without pain she looked Hidan and Lam in the eye.

"**Father** gave me information and advice that may help us."

She heard Lam send a prayer of thanks but her eyes were on Hidan's, watching as he looked her up and down, his pinky purple eyes filled with an emotion she was unsure of.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine."

She reassured him and with some hastily eaten cheese and crackers, her bedroll packed away they mounted their stallions and set on their way again, Hidan keeping a close eye on her that made Lam give a small smile, which widened and corresponded with Sakura's when every once in a while curses could be heard from the silver haired man about his ass.

By late evening they reached the border that would gain them access to Amegakure, the heavy sheets of rain that fell only a few feet away from them, Sakura cocked her head to one side and watched it fall, marveling at the control it would take to support such a sensor.

"We'll have to separate."

"Agreed." Sakura said, Hidan echoing Lam's words. "Going in separately will give us the element of surprise if we need Lam's back up."

"Any communication from now until we return to the castle should be in the old language, we won't have time to always check for listeners and no one will know it."

Hidan smirked at Sakura's words. "It will also scare the shit out of them."

Lam chuckled. "I'll be around, and join on the return."

"The darkness and Jashin hide you Lam, we will see you soon." Sakura smiled, Hidan clapping him on the back in a rare show of friendship. Protector and Hime watching as he rode back into the forest hiding in the shadows that not even a Shinobi could use, darkness and death his mantle as in the servitude and duty to his God the skills he had learned were put to use, the skills that all the Guards learned and were gifted with by Jashin when they had proven themselves.

Turning back to the falling sheets of rain Sakura took a deep breath, straightened her back and raised the hood of her cloak hiding her hair and face, her emerald eyes blazed with determination from beneath the hood she met Hidan's eager gaze, and as one they urged Hades and Marbh on, cantering through the rain towards Amegakure.

-x

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_This chapter is dedicated to kisukebenihime, my partner in crime__._

_Sorry if I missed any mistakes, but again a huge thank you to the people who review or pm so I can fix silly mistakes I missed. While I individually thank and respond to reviews, I must give a huge bit thank you, Chapter 26 got 19 reviews – the average is 14/16, so thanks ever so much guys._

_So as always, please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	28. Chapter 28

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_-x_

They rode until they reached the village, Hidan showing his ring to a Jonin at the Gate who quickly let him through without a word. Sakura watched through narrowed eyes as people begged on the streets, children ran around in raged clothes, distracting vendors while one stole a single apple. The clothes were shabby and nearly every third person she saw was without shoes. Hidan stayed close by her side through it all, his eyes not falling on the people around them, he had seen it before and knew he would see it again.

Hades snorted and rolled his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he huffed out huge warm breaths not liking how some of the humans seemed to be watching his Mistress. He snorted loudly agreeing with Marbh's whinny and snapped at a passing man that was a little closer than needed. He shook his head in satisfaction when the man yelped and a knife fell from his grasp, Hades snickering when his Mistress patted him with approval.

From underneath her hood Sakura smiled at Hades protectiveness, patting him.

"They are desperate."

An understatement, especially when a civilian would attempt to rob a hooded figure atop a huge stallion.

"Refuges are the main population, Amegakure used to be a breeding ground for battles."

Sakura hmmed in acknowledgement, the knowledge she had been given flying through her mind, like a filing cabinet she located the topic she wanted and inwardly recited it. The deeper they got into the village, the more Shinobi there seemed to be, all watching the two warily and eyeing up the stallions

The rain made pitter-patters on the ground, a reassuring sound that soothed Sakura and made her lips curve slightly. 'The rain washes everything away', she had always liked the rain, especially as a child, she had loved to run out and twirl as it fell on her, and as much as she would like to throw back her hood and let it caress her face, now was not the time as Hidan pulled Marbh to a stop in front of a large, solid, plain building that went up to be the tallest building in the village, a balcony type walk way jutting out from the top.

"The horses?"

"There's an inn down the road."

With a nod Sakura followed Hidan down the road to a small shabby inn that instantly redeemed itself when she saw the clean, well aired stable. Hidan giving the groom enough money guaranteed good care and nuts, a young stable girl - the groom's daughter Sakura overheard from the groom, watched Hades in fascination. Looking from one to another Sakura whispered into Hades ear.

"You're a big softie when it comes to kids aren't you?"

Hades snorted and rolled his eyes at his Mistress words, he had no bother attacking or hurting anyone that got in his way but he knew when children meant no harm, and even if they did he wouldn't kill them, just teach them a lesson.

"What is your name child?"

"Kana."

The groom stopped and his face fell in horror as he heard the cloaked women address his daughter. He knew the silver haired man before him was a member of Akatsuki and that was why even though it chilled him to the bone and the cats and dogs had run from the stables he took the silver haired man's money promising to take care of the steeds they had. He could appreciate good horse flesh, but the smaller figure cloaked in black gave him shivers, the shadows didn't just seem to fall on her they seemed to caress her, the stallion she rode baring it's teeth at anyone who looked sideways and her voice though friendly was filled with a power that instantly had him rush to his daughter's side.

"Forgive her my Lady, she meant no harm."

Sakura thinned her lips, the gesture going unseen underneath her hood, the mantra 'start as you mean to go on' on the tip of her tongue. Instead she cocked her head sideways and stared at the sweating groom until he bowed his head and apologised.

With a nod Sakura patted Hades neck, speaking softly to the girl.

"Hades is extremely particular of who tends him. If he allows you to rub him Kana he will be your responsibility during our stay."

"Yes my Lady."

Violet eyes lit up, the girl pushing her muddy brown hair behind her ears, her father trembling behind her as she stepped forward and reached out to rub Hades. Missing teeth were revealed, Kana smiling as Hades stretched out his neck, moving until the girl hit the spot and he bowed his head enjoying the scratch.

Hidan came up to take Sakura's bags and cursing in disbelief rolled his eyes at the fucking beast, all the while Hades happily took the attention given to him. Moving away Sakura followed, pulling her cloak closer and following Hidan's expectant gaze to the door, unsurprised when two figures emerged, followed by a larger one.

"Hidan."

At the sight of three more members of the Akatsuki the groom grabbed his daughter and went inside the inn, closing the door that led to the inn firmly behind him.

"What's with the fucking welcome party?" Hidan sneered at the black haired Shinobi, his eyes taking in the shark and blonde."You girls miss me?"

"Leader-sama wished to know who your guest was before you entered head quarters." Itachi said, not a muscle or eye lid betraying any emotion. Kisame beside him nudging him as he caught sight of the brooches holding their cloaks together.

"Those look familiar."

"Hnn."

"Just tell us who the girl is, yeah, then we can go, un."

Hidan licked his lips, his Scythe rolling in his hand as he looked at the disgruntled blonde bomber. "Fuck you she-man, stuck up little bitch, go lose that virginity and then maybe you can join the big boys."

"Go to hell you sadist, better yet I'll blow your ass down there, you can say hi to your so called God."

Deidara threatened through gritted teeth, familiar insults dripping from his teeth, his hand reaching into his pouch.

"Filthy heathen, I'll pull your heart from your chest and feed it to you as I sacrifice you to Jashin."

"Hidan."

The cold icy tone froze them all, Hidan pulling out of his crouch and swinging his Scythe to rest on his shoulders, looking over he cursed.

"Are you going to be taking all my fucking fun away?"

"Let's not antagonise them just yet."

Sakura spoke, gloved hands rising to pull down her hood, ignoring the gasps and hnn's that came from the three Shinobi in front of them.

Kisame's eyes widened as he pointed at her. "Hoy pinkie from Konoha, you're alive." He smiled showing his sharp teeth before wrinkling his nose and pulling back his lips. "Pink hairs gone."

"Haruno-san."

Itachi bowed, his eyes taking in the high quality of her clothes and the way her voice filled with command, manners were never something to forget and Itachi found it secretly pleasing at how easily they put someone on edge when used by a feared Akatsuki member.

"Hoshigaki-san, Uchiha-san."

Just as Sakura greeted them with a slightest bow of her head, Deidara unfroze, blue eye flaming as he pointed.

"You're the bitch that killed Sasori no Danna!"

"Deidara of Iwagakure."

Hidan laughed at Deidara's outrage over Sakura's greeting, stopping suddenly when he realised what had just been said. One eye scrunched up he turned sideways, looking down at a cool, calm and collected Sakura.

"You killed Sasori?"

"Yes."

"But that was the little bitch on the kyuubi's team."

At this Sakura raised an eyebrow, daring Hidan to describe her so eloquently again, her eyes filling with amusement as Hidan gave out.

"For fuck sake's, why does no one tell me this shit!"

"You knew I was from Konoha." Sakura pointed out, catching Kisame's shit eating grin out of the corner of her eye, Itachi standing stoically next to him.

"How the fucking hell am I supposed to connect the little bitch on the kyuubi's team with you." Hidan swore loudly, flapping his hands in outrage.

A growl filled the air, eyes turning on the blonde who crouched down and suddenly jumped screeching.

"I'll kill you, you.."

In the blink of an eye Hidan caught him, slammed him to the ground and had his Scythe on his neck, blood instantly welling up, as he growled in retaliation, eyes flashing pink.

"You even think about touching her and I'll pull your intestines out your fucking ass and make you eat your cock while I sacrifice you to Jashin, you shit eating whore!"

The room seemed to darken, the air becoming heavy while Deidara stilled, his eyes caught in the gaze of a mad man's, knowing the words were no idle threat.

"I am impressed by your restraint."

Kisame looked incredulously at Itachi to see if he had heard the former pink haired woman correctly. She was impressed with Hidan's restraint? In all his years in the Akatsuki Kisame had never seen Hidan react as violently as he just had, his aura and killing intent spiking so dramatically that even the hairs on the back of his neck had stood up straight for a moment.

"Might need the fucking whore-son, even if it is just to blow him up."

Hidan spat out, slowly taking the blade of his Scythe away from Deidara's neck and stepping back to stand protectively beside Sakura, which was quickly noted by both Itachi and Kisame who ignored the coughing and softly cursing Deidara who was glaring daggers at the silver haired duo.

"Leader-sama is waiting."

Itachi broke the silence, standing aside to allow Hidan and Sakura to pass through the door so that they could escort them to headquarters. Deidara pushed passed Kisame who chuckled at the blonde's sulking face and hurried on ahead, leaving the two red and black cloaked partners with their guests.

With a nod of acceptance Sakura walked forward, Hidan close by her side and only just managing not to plough into her as she stopped and looked Itachi straight in the eye.

"Were you able to deliver my message?"

She could have been mistaken but Sakura could have sworn that for a second the Uchiha's eyes had softened, after the barely seen widening of surprise that she had dared look him straight in the eye.

"Hnn."

The edges of her lips curled in thanks and she continued through the door, barely hearing Hidan's grumble 'Never tell me shit', the four making their way to the tallest building in the village.

The building was as plain inside as outside, Sakura noting the scurrying servants and cleanliness but shabbiness of the rooms they passed. Entering a large oval room, Sakura sat without invitation, Hidan smirking as he stood beside her, Scythe held menacingly in his hand.

"Oi you better stand up before Leader-sama arrives."

Kisame told the silver haired woman, exchanging a worried glance for her with Itachi who made his obligatory 'hnn'.

"Let the bitch stay there. She'll get taught a lesson."

Sakura smiled slightly at Deidara's words, quietly unclasping the broach on her cloak and allowing it to fall back over the chair, delicate hands removing the leather gloves as she sat back comfortably and in a show of disinterest and lack of manners that would have had Lady Kagome outraged, she crossed her legs and let her arm drop over the arm of the chair, the sleeves covering her hands for the moment.

"Tá siad siamsúil."

Sakura offered, effectively shutting up the Akatsuki members as they heard the foreign language that seemed to sing and bite at the same time. The bark of laughter from Hidan halted as a blue haired woman entered the room, followed closely by a red haired, pierced, grey eyed man.

Sakura smiled indulgently, raising her hands to fold them atop of the crossed legs, greeting them.

"How nice of you to join us, Konan –san, Pein-san."

They stiffened, Konan narrowing her eyes. "You may address him as either Pein-sama or Leader-sama."

They waited for an apology and the correct address, but Sakura only raised an eyebrow and gave a patient smile, as if they were children playing grown up.

By the side Kisame, Itachi and Deidara watched with mixed reactions, awe, shock and surprise that the little kunoichi would act with such disregard, and hope that the bitch would get hurt.

"Jashin-sama is the only one that holds that right from me."

Sakura said her voice low and daring them to object.

"Another fucking Jashin bleed, kill and sacrifice shit." Deidara sneered, looking at her in righteous hate and the belief that she was scum, he put up with enough of it from Hidan, now he was going to hear it from the bitch as well.

Sakura laughed, amazed at the blonde's idiocy, knowing he held no allegiance to the zealots as she looked over at him. Emerald eyes piercing him to his very soul as his body seemed to lock in place, his blue eye caught, gulping as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Do not talk of that which you do not understand."

She stared, the air seeming to chill around her, Itachi narrowing his eyes in thought as he watched Hidan look on in amused disinterest, until Deidara gulped and looked at the floor.

No longer interested in the blonde Sakura turned her attention back to Pein and Konan, looking at them as if they were in her court, visiting her and not the other way around.

"I am here to offer an alliance against a common enemy."

Pein stared down at her, his fists clenching minutely as he looked at the silver haired woman sitting in the chair before him as if she owned the place, instead of being respectful and courteous she was brash and rude.

"One does not come to a God with demands."

He said lowly, the threat in his voice signalling the members of his organization to his anger, making them tense and subtly inch their hands towards their weapons. Hidan watched under hooded eyes, his Scythe as ready to fly in an instant just as he looked forward to Sakura putting Pein in his place.

Sakura tilted her head, her back straightening as she gazed into the grey ringed eyes of Pein, her voice dropping and filling with power, the hairs on the back of everyone's neck standing up as the air noticeably chilled, Sakura allowing her anger to show as she responded to Pein's threat.

"What does the Daughter of a God have to fear from a Shinobi with delusions of grandeur?"

Complete and utter silence met her words, Hidan biting his tongue until blood filled his mouth in an attempt to stay straight faced and silent. Kisame, Itachi and Deidara all in disbelieif and shock – some easier to see than others – at the woman's words, while Konan looked wide eyed at the woman before her who was standing up and walking towards an appalled Pein.

Sakura stood, her hands releasing the belts around her waist, securing her tanto and tessan before she allowed the outer coat of her riding habit to fall gracefully on the chair behind her, her arms, and parts of her chest and back bare to see, the intricately carved scars that travelled up her arms, danced around her collar bone and that adorned her back immediately getting the attention of everyone in the room, for as beautiful as they were they were cruel and painful looking as well.

With cruel little smile playing on her lips Sakura flicked her hair behind her back, letting the unbraided parts cascade down her back as she swayed her hips walking towards Pein, her legs as she moved showing off more scars through the slits that appeared on her pants, causing even Konan to watch the movement in fascination.

Reaching Pein Sakura raised out a hand, running her tongue over her teeth in satisfaction when he leaned slightly away before she touched his cheek, taking a breath she reined in her temper, the air warming as she matter of factly spoke.

"I am the Daughter of Jashin, Pein." She stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Or should I call you Nagato . . . or Yahiko?"

Konan's gasp was heard by all, Pein's grey eyes showing his shock as his jaw clenched.

"It matters not to me. As I said before I am here to offer you an alliance against a common enemy, the One Power zealots."

"Why would we be interested?"

Sakura shrugged a delicate shoulder turning to retake her seat, taking in Hidan's approval, sitting down she sat back lazily, an elbow resting on the arm of a chair as she propped up her chin and conversationally said.

"Why indeed, could it be that you lay low for three years due to they're interference, that it matters not to them who they attack as long as do not worship the One Power, or perhaps that even as we speak you have one of you _men _interrogating one of the soldiers who snuck into the village scouting out the resources you have."

She let the words hang in the air, the emphasis on the word men letting Pein know his secrets were known to her, meeting narrowed eyes she stood and continued, absently gathering her coat, cloak and belts as she spoke.

"Your goal is commendable Pein-san, I do not agree with your plans but it is commendable. Do you wish for it all to be in vain, for the people in the streets that you work to give a better life to be cut down and destroyed, for the village to become a battle ground again?

This is no battle between Shinobi where the rules are known, the One Power zealots want power, they destroy any organization or religion that would stand in their way of power, any one that would stop their control. Fanatic's, zealots, bigots, racists, mad-men, there is no reasoning with them."

She turned and looked at Pein searchingly.

"They do not care about the aftermath and if they destroy my people they will have no fear, they will not listen to stories about a Shinobi who calls himself a God, or the abilities of blood lines or team work. They will fight and kill and destroy, until everything they can see is theirs."

She looked out a window behind him, her eyes lost as she saw the stars, a winsome smile on her lips.

"An alliance Pein, to fight a common enemy, it may even benefit you." Sakura finished and turned to the door just as it flung open, Deidara grumbling under his breath at the arrival of the orange masked man whose chakra had flared upon the opening of the door.

"Tobi's SORRY Tobi's late. Hello pretty lady"

The childish voice and giddy nature of the man before him had Hidan curse and clutch his Scythe reassuringly. "Didn't fucking miss that." Sakura walked to stand beside him, a gentle hand resting on the crook of his elbow as she gave her head a minute shake, emerald eyes looking over the orange masked Shinobi with interest before nodding a quick greeting.

"We will talk again tomorrow, I bid you goodnight." Sakura swept out of the room glancing at the others in passing, Hidan following with a loving "Hope the fucking bed bugs bite.", and a two fingered salute.

"Does the pretty lady know where she is going?" Tobi sang down the hall after them, Pein's voice calling him back. "She knows."

Looking at Konan, Pein was thoughtful and without a word left the room making his way to the facial carving and tongue shaped walkway on top of the building to contemplate everything that had been said.

With Konan following Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi were left on their own in the room, ignoring Tobi's yapping of 'who was the pretty lady sempai', with Deidara pushing him aside and barging out of the room.

"Interesting." Itachi offered, his mind going over everything he had seen and heard.

"Think she's really the daughter of a god?" Kisame asked with a smirk, lifting Samehada in front of him and checking the bindings.

"Perhaps."

Kisame smiled showing off his teeth, inwardly laughing at his partner's response which meant he hadn't a clue, walking out of the room and down the corridor, leaving the younger man behind. "I'm gone, later."

"Hnn."

-x

Inside his room Hidan dumped his stuff in the corner turning to her. "That didn't go as planned."

"They annoyed me." She shrugged her shoulder with a small smile. "They respect power, Pein more than most, the lines had to be drawn immediately and boundaries set, we will carry on tomorrow with no anger and pretend this never happened. Peace is detrimental to Pein, and his plans stretch far, he will not like the disruption."

"Hit fast and hard." Hidan chuckled.

Sakura stilled, her eyes darting to the door, Hidan doing the same, emerald eyes narrowed and releasing her hair from her braids she said.

"Féachaint an luchóg."

Hidan snarled taking a step towards the door. "Go hádhúil."

"Stad!"

He turned back to Sakura and let out a frustrated sigh at her smile.

"Take all my fucking fun."

Rolling his eyes Hidan plopped himself down in the corner, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of her changing and using the bathroom, muttering a goodnight as she came out and went to bed.

A small chuckle filled the room, Sakura's words making him smirk happily.

"A few weeks Hidan and you'll have all the enemies you can take to sacrifice to **Father."**

A few weeks and allies or no allies the people of Jashin would be fighting the fucking zealots.

-x

_"Tá siad siamsúil." – they are entertaining_

_"Féachaint an luchóg." – watch the mouse_

_"Go hádhúil." - happily_

_"Stad!" - stop_

_-x_

_Dia duit,_

_Well that came out quicker than I thought lol. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. Thanks to kisukebenihime for reading and quelling my fears._

_Sorry for any mistakes._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx_


	29. Chapter 29

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

-x

-x

Konan had slipped in and slipped out of the kitchen, informing Hidan that Pein would talk to them after lunch, the blue haired woman ignoring Sakura as she sat at the table, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. With a smirk to rival Hidan's she had reached out and torn a piece of paper from an old newspaper that lay on the table, the tearing catching Konan's attention, Sakura left no doubt that her words were directed at her as she looked her straight in the eye.

"That is acceptable; he has a lot to contemplate. Thank you for informing us Konan-san."

Sakura picked up her tea cup with a delicacy and grace that would have made Nisou raise an eyebrow taking a sip, a small smile on her lips she turned her head slightly to the blue haired woman and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything else?"

She watched in satisfaction as blue eyes narrowed in anger, the woman's shoulders shaking with pent up rage as she turned heel and marched out of the room.

"Go hallainn." His eyes gleaming Hidan took a drink himself catching the flick of Sakura's finger.

"Sakura-Chan shouldn't piss off Konan. Can Tobi call pretty Lady Sakura-Chan?"

As one Sakura and Hidan turned to the bouncy orange masked Shinobi as he pranced into the kitchen and bounced on his toes in front of Sakura, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara following.

"You may."

Sakura acknowledged, barely resisting the impulse to cover her ears as Tobi emitted a high pitched squeal and arms out stretched attempted to hug Sakura. Hidan's chair hit the floor with a clatter, his Scythe outstretched and resting millimetres away from Tobi's neck, effectively stopping him in his tracks, his audible gulp making Kisame laugh, Itachi taking a seat as Hidan's growl filled the air.

"Don't touch her you orange piece of shit."

Chomping on an apple Kisame spat spit and apple pieces over Deidara who grumbling wiped them off his face unable to resist a malicious grin as Tobi backed down, hands up in a surrender motion, Kisame's laughter filling the kitchen.

"Tobi's sorry."

Sakura ignored him, opting to pour Itachi a cup of tea, his eyes falling onto the vivid purple, yellow and red bruises adorning her neck, his eyes flick to the side as he accepted the cup of tea and drank, Kisame obviously picking up where he left off.

"Ohy himegimi . . . "

"Himegimi?"

Sakura nearly spluttered, barely adopting a look of mild curiosity at the sudden nick name that rang too true, Hidan carefully taking his seat edging to the side ready to attack if needed.

"Well yeah." Kisame showed off his sharp teeth, throwing the core of the apple onto a countertop and jostling Samehada on his back. "You talk like you expect to be listened to and Hidan there is all special bodyguard."

"And you act like a bitch, yeah."

Deidara added, Sakura furrowing her brow as she considered it, the thought that she was a bitch somewhat disconcerting, if she was too hostile she would never gain the allies needed.

Kisame flapped at hand getting her to look at him again, his eyes surveying her neck. "Anyway, we got distracted yesterday by all those pretty scars, what happened to your neck."

"Apart from being strangled." Itachi elaborated, making it clear they wanted the reason not the action.

"You forget you're supposed to be a kunoichi?" Deidara baited, flicking his hair behind his back as he sat on the window sill, leg up and looking out on the rain, Tobi stuffing crackers under his mask the sound of chewing reaching their ears.

"You could say that." Sakura gave a rueful smile.

"Ahh come on himegimi."

Sakura looked at Kisame's open curiosity, Itachi's look of disinterest although his eyes flicked to her neck, Deidara's eavesdropping and Tobi who sat crossed legged on the ground moving the crumbs from the crackers around the floor like toys. Meeting Hidan's eyes she saw the same reasoning in his that was going through her head, it would do no harm and offering some information might help.

"A very simple, very basic and effective plan."

"Pain in the ass that they work." Kisame agreed happily.

"We had a traitor who poisoned key members of our group and in the haste to check a dear friend I was caught alone."

"Bodyguard not doing his job, yeah?" Deidara spat, blue eyes hatefully falling on Hidan.

"Shut up you wanna be prostitute, she's here isn't she." Hidan bit out anger at himself and the blonde rising, the urge to hurt him and make him bleed running through him. Lowering his eyelids he looked up, his voice taking on a dreamy quality.

"My Scythe went into his chest so easily, like a hot knife in butter. The feel of his heart in my hand, wet, moving, would have been so easy to squeeze it until it burst. The sound of the arteries and veins tearing and popping as I pulled it out of his chest."

His eyes met Deidara's the pink gleam in them seeming otherworldly.

"And the sound of his body hitting the floor, blood covering the floor like a river of water." His head tilted in thought, his voice holding a hint of curiosity. "Wanna find out what yours sounds like as I pull out your heart."

"Patience Hidan, you will get your chance soon."

Sakura spoke breaking the silence that had followed Hidan's words, Itachi and Kisame exchanging a glance acknowledging that this was not Hidan's usual wish for blood and death. Tobi looking from one to the other happily voiced.

"Is sempai okay? Does sempai need a hug?"

The cheerful and disturbing words broke Deidara from the image of Hidan pulling the heart from someone, he was used to threats from the silver haired bastard that sometimes would make him gulp but with Sakura's patient and commanding tone he knew he would listen to her, just as the images Hidan had described had filled his mind with pictures, the sounds and smell of blood seemed real rather than imaginary.

"Sounds like a bang"

He missed the roll of Sakura's eyes, Kisame gaffing at the unexpected response while Hidan smiled.

"Fucking asshole had her unconscious; piece of shit didn't give me any fucking time to watch him die."

Itachi refilled Sakura's tea, sipping his own as he patiently watched the people in the room, his eyes focusing on Tobi just as he noticed Sakura's doing the same, the orange masked man jumping up, deciding his sempai needed a hug. Pushing him aside Deidara left the room, Tobi slumping his shoulders in sadness before jumping up and talking about his new toy, running out of the room.

"Thank fuck!"

At Hidan's point Itachi caught Sakura's gaze. "Do you believe Leader-sama will help you?"

"Nuair a bheidh tigh do chomhársán trí thine tabhair aire dod thigh féin."

The thick guttural words had more bite than the words she had uttered the night before, Kisame looking at her in disbelief, as Hidan nodded in agreement.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Kisame is correct; explain the meaning of your words."

Hidan, Kisame and Itachi faced the door but without turning Sakura answered Pein. "If your neighbour's house is ablaze, look out for your own."

"Then you ignore the needs of your neighbour."

"But how will stop the blaze from endangering your home."

Sakura stood and faced Pein as she responded, her face calm and waiting, watching the self named God as he mulled over her words. Hidan moving to stand beside her looked down at her, inwardly grumbling at her clueless face, the bond between them letting him know that she was calm and at ease.

"Come with me."

Pein spoke softly and thoughtfully, Sakura following the red haired man as he walked down the corridor, Hidan hot on her heels as they went down a flight of stairs and around a corner, the dull and peeling walls making it all look the same but the pulse of confidence Sakura felt from Hidan reassured her and despite her knowledge it helped to have a second opinion.

Without a word Pein stopped at a bolted heavy metal door the middle of five along the corridor, with a loud groaning creek he pushed it open, leaving Sakura and Hidan to trail in after him.

A single bulb lit the room, falling perfectly on the bald man in dirty clothes that was strapped to a chair in the very centre of the room. Side stepping Hidan's stay back motion Sakura moved closer, curious to see the face of a man who followed the beliefs that destroyed others for no greater reason than to obtain power, using religion, sex, race, and greed to do so. For years they had simply been thought of as heretics, committing terrible crimes against any who believed in anything but the One Power, believing they were the only power, persecuting, torturing and burning anyone who stood in the way, but they had evolved.

She could acknowledge that many would look at Jashinists in the same way and maybe she was biased but when she had felt the sting of the whip, given her flesh and blood to prove her worthiness to **Father** with only a vague understanding of what was going on, she had been one of the naïve, she had learned the numerous and mind boggling teachings and laws that governed her **Father's** people, her people, and understood the reason why those uneducated in their ways would fear and hate them, but everything had a place in life, whether people liked it or not death, pain and suffering was as much a part of life as birth, it was needed for growth, to present new challenges, to make way for the next generation.

Looking at the shaven haired man sitting before her, the straps wrapped around his torso holding him up, his left eye bruised and swollen shut, his blue tunic like robe a mixture between the clothes of a Shinobi and styles worn by her people, that was covered in blood Sakura felt no sympathy. Looking at the bent and unconscious figure she had no feelings, positive or negative, this was a man who took part in the brutal attacks of villages, pillaging and raping without conscious, killing no matter the age or sex, attacking even the poorest for no other reason than to satisfy a stupid feeling of superiority and power, sex, race, religion and self righteous the weak excuse. They were the monsters.

Her eyes falling on the gaudy glass encrusted amulet Sakura reached out and harshly yanked it from around his neck flinging it away, the tugging and sting of the chain as it broke off his neck waking him from his state of unconscious.

"Hello."

Her voice dripped with venom. Her eyes hardening and darkening, Hidan stepping to her side in case she needed him but feeling the hate and control she was exuding through the bond he couldn't keep the feral grin from taking over his face, his hand caressing his Scythe loving in hopeful anticipation, the fingers on his free hand thrumming against the blade.

Even Pein was impressed by the vision they struck, the power that seemed to flow from the two dominating the room, the zealot solider looking up in wide eyed horror at the sight of both silver haired beings. His breathing became erratic, his chest heaving as he looked into the eyes that promised pain and death, the Scythe resting behind the woman who looked at him viciously, the flashing eyes and rabid grin of the man behind her bringing stories of demons to his mind.

Suddenly recognition lit his eyes and he spat, a glob of saliva hitting Sakura on the cheek and sliding down.

"Demon whore!"

A eerie, chilling laugh filled the room, Hidan's heavier, huskier chuckle joining Sakura as she responded simply to the idiots words, a hand coming up to casually wipe the spit off her cheek. Ever so gently she reached out and caressed the One Power soldier's cheek, laughing at his efforts to dodge her touch.

"Poor little lamb, away from its flock."

Her voice took on a dreamy sing song quality that had Hidan's body thrumming in response, gravitating towards her, his free arm of its own accord reaching out to rest on her waist.

"But look Hidan at how the little lamb roars."

Pein watched as she smiled, her tongue running over her teeth, flicking against the points of her canines, Hidan baring his own teeth as he leaned in, nearly resting his head on her shoulder. Darkness seemed to envelop them, the feeling of despair and terror oozing out of them, Pein could almost imagine a shadow hand extending out of them, stretching to touch the bound solider, licking and delving into his skin. In the presence of Sakura and Hidan Pein felt a slight twinge of unease for the first time in years, unable to ignore the power he was witnessing.

"Immortal devil and fucking demon whore! You will burn like the witch you are; the righteous of the One Power shall devour you! Hell awaits you bitch."

Sakura's laughter truly increased the darkness, Pein stepping back as the air chilled, fog raising up before his very eyes, the concrete floor beneath her turning silver with frost, blinking to clear his sight, momentarily caught by the idea that Sakura's skin had glowed, Hidan unaffected staying by her side, his Scythe moving forward to rest in front of the solider.

"I have nothing to fear." Sakura drawled, black power filled eyes watching the man shivering before her, sweat rolling down his forehead as she continued to caress his cheek, her nails suddenly digging into his flesh, his scream filling the room as ice enveloped the left hand side of his face.

"But you Zun, do." Whimpers followed the use of his name. "You fear death yet you are so happy to gift it to others."

Sakura released his face, stepping back with a slight shake of her head, Hidan resting his hand supportingly at the small of her back, the air within the room clearing, wet patches covering the concrete, the solider gulping in shuddering breaths. Pein at the side subtly filled his lungs again with control, his eyes narrowing in thought as Sakura looked at the bound man seriously, her head tilted to one side in thought.

"What do you fuckers plan to do?"

Hidan questioned, moving to stand in front of the solider, his eyes on his Scythe as he made a show of testing the blades of the Scythe, sucking the blood from his thumb and licking the blade.

"Immortal demon spawns, only the worthy know the plans of the One Power. You shall be destroyed, the righteous power shall prevail, we shall destroy those who stand in the way of the true power, the strong and mighty One Power."

"He's crazy yeah."

Deidara's voice floated from the door, Pein nodding in agreement, listening to the solider speak more in a few moments than he had in the last few days, feeling the presence of Itachi, Kisame and Tobi outside the door with Deidara, all watching with morbid curiosity.

A heavy sigh filled the air, eyes falling on Sakura who with her eyes closed spoke so gently over the soldier's ranting that they wondered if the previous display had been real.

"All he sees is the One Power; he has no remorse or conscious." She ignored the curses directed towards her, the threats he spoke and the promises he made to defile and kill her. Taking the decision seriously she turned to Pein.

"You are finished."

A quick nod was her answer, turning she walked to the door addressing Hidan. "I will be in bedroom, do as you wish."

The bloodthirsty grin that stretched his face had even Kisame feel uneasy, a curse falling on deaf ears as the solider screamed profanities and threats on Hidan, Sakura leaving the room, Pein closing the door as the first scream of agony and pain hit their ears.

"Himegimi what was that?"

Meeting Kisame eyes Sakura answered simply. "The power of Jashin."

"Then why do you need allies?"

Pein, Deidara and Kisame listened intently for Sakura to answer Itachi's question, a sad smile on her lips as she said.

"Even the mightiest redwood can be brought to the forest floor by termites, and while I may bridge the gap between God and man, I am no God. The greatest Shinobi can fall to a simple mistake for they are human and for all that I am the Daughter of Jashin, I am still human."

She looked at Pein, her words holding a responsibility that echoed in him.

"How long until they come and attack your people, how long until they turn their eyes to Amegakure, you wish for peace but sometimes despite the best laid plans and wishes you must fight for it. Cut the head from the snake before it can attack.

Gods can guide us, advise us and warn us, at times they can even help, but they cannot interfere too much in the life of man least they destroy the balance."

Emerald looked into the soul of grey, silence stretching out in the corridor as blood curdling screams filtered through the heavy metal door.

"You will receive the decision tomorrow."

Sakura bowed her head slightly to Pein before he turned and walked back down the corridor leaving her alone with the four Akatsuki members. Heading to the room she slept in she passed them until she reached Tobi, staring at the orange mask she gave a little smirk, silver locks shaking slightly as she shook her head walking away to the sounds of Tobi's questions.

"Is Sakura-Chan okay? Why did Sakura-Chan shake her head? Why was Sakura – Chan laughing."

Reaching her room she sat down on the bed, sliding her arms out of the long sleeved coat she wore she absently traced the scars that climbed up her arms with her fingers, she stared at the intricate triangular and circular designs. She was used to anger, it was an emotion she knew well, her time within the Sacrificial Chamber teaching her patience and control, the futileness of losing control and the necessity of picking your battles. But the detachment and coldness that had run through her as she had faced the solider unsettled her, the cruelty in her voice had felt natural, his reaction to her enjoyable, and she didn't understand it.

The sun had dipped low in the rain filled sky before Hidan returned, his clothes soaked in blood, droplets falling and staining the floor from his clothes and Scythe. Sakura watched the drops fall and soak into the floor in fascination, the precious red liquid turning a rusty red as it dried, looking up she felt a sense of satisfaction and correctness, the sight of Hidan with a smear of blood across his cheek, invoking a warmth within that travelled throughout her entire body.

The confusion warred with the satisfaction, Hidan feeling it through the bond watched her close her eyes and bite her lip. Without realising he found himself on his knees in front of her, his Scythe set on the ground as he took her face in his hands and looked into her emerald eyes, was caught by her beauty, and the power and knowledge swirling in them, contradicting the feelings he knew were running through her body.

"Jashin's power is beyond our complete understanding; he works through you, his Daughter. We're only fucking human Sakura."

He grinned, trying to ease her fears and soothe her.

"What you did is no more than any Shinobi would do in an interrogation . . . although with a little less skill and scary ass powers."

Sakura couldn't stop the giggle escaping her lips, her heart thumping in her chest, the smell of Hidan, musk and spice mixing with the coppery smell of blood filling her senses, relaxing her, the warmth in her body increasing she leant her forehead's against Hidan's closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm supposed to see both sides H'dan, what if I fall into the darkness and can't get out, if I lose myself in the power."

He wrapped his hands around her, one fisting into her hair before trailing through it.

"You wouldn't be Jashin's Daughter if he didn't believe in you, he wouldn't have chosen you if he thought you would fail and you certainly wouldn't have survived the Sacrificial Chamber or carried those scars if you weren't fit to yield his power."

He pulled back and tipped her head back, looking her in the eye, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You can't fucking get away from me and I'm not going to let you go bat shit crazy."

They smiled at each other, his words reassuring and calming Sakura who suddenly found her eyes watching his lips, her hands resting on his arms rubbing ever so slightly. Raising her gaze her breath stopped, Hidan's pinky purple eyes boring into hers as his fingers tightened the barest bit on her shoulder.

"Dinner's ready yeah."

The call and loud knock on the door broke them from their moment, Hidan clearing his throat as he stood and grabbed his Scythe.

"Give me five minutes to get cleaned."

Sakura nodded, the bathroom door closing leaving her alone in the room, wondering what the hell had just happened, a new type of confusion running through her body.

-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Don't question why this is out so quickly just be happy._

_Sorry for any mistakes I missed and I really hope you liked this chapter, it didn't go as expected but I think it fits and adds another layer to Hidan and Sakura's relationship. Pein's decision will be in the next chapter now instead of this one._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	30. Chapter 30

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x-x

She listened intently, her eyes cool and determined as she watched the red haired, grey ringed eyed man across the large table from her. it reminded her of battle lines, the large table within the office was the harsh unforgiving line of battle, from which two leaders sat on either side, waiting, discussing, offering, refusing, and behind them, strong and steady they're trusted second in commands. Konan, blue haired and blue eyed watched passively as Pein talked, the sound of the Akatsuki's leaders voice filling the room, Sakura either nodding, raising an eyebrow or tilting her lips at intervals, Hidan standing behind her, his Scythe comfortably in his hand as he watched on.

Battle lines Sakura mused were blurry and unstable things, how was one to know exactly when a battle was to take place, or the forces truly needed, plans upon plans upon strategies would be concocted, second guessed and thrown away, only to be reused and reshuffled all over again. And then in the end they would all be thrown out the window as in the heat of battle nothing was ever certain, fragments and aspects would be used, information so carefully gathered scrutinised to the ninth degree but nothing could ever be certain, nothing was ever set in stone.

So she listened, she had her say and now it was Pein's turn, she could only hope and pray for his decision for not even Gods would bet on the fickle and ever changing decisions of man.

A prickling feeling ran down her spine, her eyes sharpening as she realised the source, Hidan, his hand clenched onto the back on her chair, his tight knuckles visible from the corner of her eye, a tiny smile fought the corners of her lips, a deep calming breath settling her as she inwardly laughed at the idea that Hidan felt she was daydreaming and not paying attention.

"There are many possibilities and downfalls to consider."

She spoke lowly her words filling in the gap Pein left as he finished his sentence, the wave of disbelief and amusement flowing through the bond from Hidan, Pein watching them closely, Konan by his side looking totally apathetic, a woman who would follow her Leader, her friend, her family no matter what he said, loyal to a fault.

Pein's face took on a thoughtful expression, his tone instantly making both Sakura and Hidan wary, the abrupt end of his conversation and subsequent weighted gaze putting them on edge, cool and inquisitive words following.

"Would you trust one of your men if they returned after being presumed dead, singing promises on how to kill an enemy?"

"Not entirely."

Pein nodded a cruel smile creeping onto his face, the visage of the cold and merciless Akatsuki leader clear for Sakura to see as he taunted her.

"About four years ago the Hokage's apprentice's name was written on their memorial, they believed she was dead, but many others believed she had gone rogue, betrayed her village."

Emerald eyes narrowed on the older man across from her, fingers curling slightly as she took in the tiniest of calming breaths.

"Do you believe they will welcome you with open arms, trust you blindly, comply immediately and send their Shinobi off to unknown lands with you because of your words?"

"No one can predict what will happen." Sakura responded, looking deeply into his eyes, her tone matching his for coolness and calm. "Whether they agree to an alliance or not it will stop the coming battles, the war that beckons from the horizon." A smile as cruel as the one that had graced Pein's face twisted her lips, forming a sneer. "The men of the Guard would most likely appreciate more for themselves rather than sharing."

Hidan chuckled darkly, Pein watching knowingly, the silver haired man licking his lips at the thought of such bloodshed, the taste of the precious fluid on his tongue, the silky feel of it as it ran over his skin, the power and lust it generated, his own blood boiling at the thought.

Sakura bit her lip, the emotions hitting her like a crashing tree as they speed through the bond, the bond that had only truly and fully opened a couple of days ago, and without Hidan monitoring it she was vulnerable, vulnerable to the full onslaught of his feelings and emotions.

A low cough and 'ahemm' from Konan thankfully broke Hidan's unrelenting single minded thought, Sakura quickly settling herself listening once more to Pein.

"You came here with the belief that we would be unrelenting, the ones that would take time to convince, leaving your little friends for last."

With no reason to disagree Sakura nodded her head, unable to discern the brief flash that appeared in his grey ringed eyes.

Silence enveloped the room, Hidan cursing lowly under his breath, anger and annoyance flushing through the bond to Sakura as Pain stood and with Konan by his side walked towards the door.

"Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi will accompany you, but if they wish to leave . . "

He trailed off not even turning to face her as she continued for him. "They may do so."

Just as he reached the door, ushering Konan out before him Sakura stood, smiling at the triumph in Hidan's eyes.

"They will meet you at the stables in an hour."

Sakura nodded once more, radiating the visage of demure and thankful as the duo left her and Hidan alone in the room. Walking over to the window she looked out, the rain falling down in sheets, covering the ground in a film of water, small streams running down the gutters, washing the building and soaking anyone unprepared.

Hidan resisted the urge to whoop, instead his gaze fell on Sakura, her hand rising to rest upon the pane of glass, strands of silver hair framing her face while the rest hung down her back in a silvery curtain, the gloomy and depressed feeling came off her in waves. His mind frantically going over what had been said and more importantly what he had felt.

"Sakura?"

He walked over to her, joining her look out upon the city, tentively and oh so gently putting his hand on her shoulder, soothingly rubbing the joint before he easily lowered it to rub her bicep, Sakura curling her body into the welcoming crook of his arm until they stood, her back against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, Scythe in his other hand as her head rested underneath his neck, with him naturally resting his chin on her hair.

"I tried not to think about it, pretended that they would welcome me, but they will be mistrustful, suspicious and angry."

Hidan sighed into Sakura's hair at her words, fuck sake he thought, he wasn't up to this emotional bullshit, some things he could handle but this made him want to run a mile. . nearly. Carefully arranging his Scythe in his hand he wrapped his other arm around her, comforting her and trying to reassure.

"Probably, but don't forget who the fuck you are or the fucking reason your going back. Get what you need, then deal with fucking wankers."

A soft, amused laugh flew from her lips, her eyes closing as she simply leaned against Hidan, took comfort from his strong presence, the hurt within, the trepidation at meeting her old friends slowly dissipating.

"Don't give the fuckers an inch."

A smile touched her lips, he was right. She needed to secure allies, and then she could deal with the personal problems. Sighing she listened to the rain as it hit the glass, all the while resting in the security and warmth of Hidan's arms, purposefully blocking all roads of thought that tried to question just why she was so content to stand there in his arms.

x-x-x

Entering the stables Sakura smiled and swiftly strode over to Hades, the large powerful stallion neighing his greeting and eagerly rubbing his head against her hands, preening as Sakura admired his shiny coat and oiled hooves.

"I took good care of him."

Sakura turned, a glorious smile covering her face, walking towards the young girl she bent down and tucked a strand of muddy brown hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Kana, you did a great job."

"Spoiled the fucking beast."

Sakura shared a mischievous smile with the young girl who watched Hidan remove Marbh from his stall and double check the saddle, bridle and bags.

Ignoring the arrival of the four Akatsuki, she barely heard Hidan curse and threaten to skin Hades as he tried to check his tack, Sakura focused on the young girl in front of her. The gulp of the groom's and fearful stammering never reached her ears, one delicate scarred hand reaching out to cup the child's chin in her face, emerald searching brown.

The world slipped away and her eyes darkened.

Sakura blinked, emerald eyes sparkling, her smile widening. Caressing Kana's face she stood and walked over to Hades, absently rubbing his neck as she delved into her saddlebag, her hand closed as she took it out, exchanged a look with Hidan and returned to the young girl.

Delicate fingers attached the silver symbol of Jashin broach to Kana's shirt, the young girl basking in the attention and the promise.

"Jashin is harsh but fair."

Sakura laid a hand on her shoulder, eyes serious and holding the weight of the world, her words promising and wise.

"When you are ready Jashin will be waiting."

"No!"

The thunderous roar from her father made Kana jump. Hidan cursing under his breath, his former teammates watching in fascination as Sakura simply turned and looked at the girl's father. He rushed forward, roughly grabbing her shoulder, regardless of her startled cry pushing her behind him as he faced the silver haired woman.

"You are not taking my daughter! You keep your filthy hands off her and stay the hell away! Do you hear me!"

Sakura smiled slightly, the groom stepping back in fear.

"We fear that which we do not understand and hate that which we fear. Your love and protectiveness for your daughter is commendable, but you cannot stop what will be."

Her face gentled, her tone softened, attempting to reassure the worried and fearful father before her. "Do not forbid, learn and try to understand before you judge."

Sakura looked down smiling at the young girl peeking out from around her father's legs.

"Take care Kana."

Turning she accepted Hades reins from Hidan and followed her Protector out of the stables to mount, the four Akatsuki members waiting outside, Kana's words barely reaching her ears.

"Thank you Hime-sama."

x-x

They travelled without speaking until they reached the end of Pein's cascading rain, Hidan's mumbling about their slow pace breaking the silence, Sakura rolling her eyes, patting Hades on the neck as he shook his mane, the large stallion showing his own displeasure at Hidan's whining.

One by one they crossed the border, Sakura happily letting her hood fall back, the slight breeze sweeping locks of hair around her hair.

Watching her Deidara voiced a question that had been nagging him since Sakura's dealing with the groom back in Amegakure.

"Why didn't you just kill him yeah?"

Sakura pulled Hades to a stop, looking down at Deidara in shock.

"Fuck's sake, like we spend all our fucking time doing that." Hidan grumbled, Kasame's gaffs of laughter making the silver haired man spit harshly at the blue skinned man.

"Shut the fuck up ya big stinking pile of sushi."

Tobi scampering by the wayside stopped tilting his head before skipping circles around the now fully halted group, Hidan pulling Marbh up beside Sakura, Itachi meeting Sakura's saddened eyes.

"Do you really think all we do is kill?"

Deidara finally noticed the hurt on her face as she asked him, Hidan staring daggers at the blonde as even Tobi stopped to listen.

"Well yeah."

Deidara could fell the sheepish expression that took over his face, despite how much he tried to look stern, but the pain and hurt that seemed to radiate from her made him regret his words.

"Those that believed and worshipped Jashin used to live freely, but fear of our way lead us to isolation, forming our own lands and villages.

But there are never only two sides, just like there is not only black or white but a thousand shades of grey in between. To some death is a long awaited gift, the next step in a never ending adventure. To medics death is both a friend and an enemy, you strive to keep death at bay but sometimes it is the only answer and when you sit with someone in pain and dying or who has just reached the end of their days there is a welcoming acceptance, an awaiting for rest with no fear. Too many times people only see the evil in death; they do not see its necessity. Death has more sides than a polygon.

For those who fear Jashin it is the same, they do not understand. But without pain how do we know we are hurt, without suffering how do we recognise the good times, without destruction how can we rebuild and improve, and without death how can we live. It a continuing circle that will never end and while not easy to live through, it creates us and makes us who we are.

The Teachings and Laws of Jashin are as numerous as the stars but to fall into the trap and be close minded is to turn our face and ignore the ways that we have followed for millennia, creating unneeded fear and strife."

"Very insightful."

Itachi acknowledged, Sakura huffing as Hidan's chuckles evolved into full blown laughter, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi with his head tilted, looking confused.

Holding his side with his free hand Hidan wheezed. "It was a speech! . . . you learned it off!"

Biting her lip half in amusement and exasperation Sakura nudged Hades on, the stallion rolling his eyes and huffing large warm breath at the hysterical Hidan, Sakura calling back as the others caught up.

"It still applies."

They travelled swiftly and silently, hampered by the limitations of their allies, the further they entered the forests the cooler the air seemed to get, the Akatsuki looking around in slight unease, wisps of white forming on the ground before dissipating and the disturbing silence of the surrounding forest.

Itachi and Kisame nearly as one looked back upon the two riders, theories confirmed as neither took notice of the atmosphere around the group or paid any mind to the quartet's wariness. Memories of a descending fog and eerie, deadly quiet in a clearing many years ago coming to mind.

Deidara steadfastly ignored it, the way only S class criminals can ignore something so obvious, simply, and knowing he was right chalking it down to Sakura and Hidan. Shinobi, soldiers and warriors did not last long, did not reach the level of the Akatsuki without realising what was happening around them and more importantly knowing when to keep their mouths shut.

Tobi on the other hand played catch with the wisps of fog, poking spider's webs and giggling when he found that they were frozen, the sticky webbing cool to touch and shining with frost.

But throughout it all both Sakura and Hidan cast subtle at the orange masked man, Marbh and Hades feeling the same unease whenever he skipped into reach, they did not skitter or neigh or prance but calmly watched, until Tobi attempted to rub Marbh.

The battle trained stallion immediately snorted loudly and before Hidan had an inkling of what was going on reared up and stomped heavily on the ground driving Tobi away from him.

"Big pony mean to Tobi!"

His wail was cut short when he banged into the side of Hades the dark stallion rolling his eyes, snorting and striking faster than a snake biting Tobi's shoulder, the angry and agonised scream followed by the wave of barely suppressed anger focusing everyone's attention on the orange masked Tobi.

In the blink of an eye Tobi collapsed crosslegged on the ground, albeit a couple of feet away from the stallions.

"Ponies hurt Tobi, mean PONIES!"

"Hades and Marbh are battle trained stallions, deadlier than many men or shinobi." Sakura's voice was stern but calm, steadily watching Tobi waiting for his elaborate tears to clear. "They will only tolerate so much before they will attack."

"Fucking beast will attack anyway regardless." Hidan swore, evilly glaring at the stallion in question that shook his mane in satisfaction and turned his neck for a pat from Sakura. Deidara and Kisame watched incredulously at the huge stallion's antics and actual put on innocent behaviour, Itachi simply walking on the slight deepening of the corners of his mouth showing his amusement.

Without an audience Tobi was forced to give, stand up and follow his fellow group as they went on, watching the fog that had accumulated where they had stopped slowly drift away and the frost that had covered the ground melt, muttering to himself.

"Mean to Tobi."

They stopped only when needed and slept only the bare minimum at night, but the third night they stopped early, barely half a day's travel from Konoha.

"Un, aren't we a bit near to stop, yeah? Ya know ANBU?"

Deidara asked, Itachi's questioning glance along with Kisame's agreement following for while they would have no problem fighting no well respected criminal would intentionally look for enemy forces, especially when they travelled in hope of an alliance.

"It's taken care of."

Hidan's gruff answer broke no argument, his face unusually stern and angry; threatening Hades while he helped an exhausted Sakura down from the intimidating stallion's back. The twilight hid her exhaustion but it beat against him in unrelentingly waves along with her growing nervousness. Forgetting the four behind him he grabbed her saddle bags and turned, grudgingly admitting that he was thankful when Kisame and Itachi began to set the camp for the night, Tobi declaring that he would get wood for a fire.

A hand creeping around Sakura's waist he began to led her away from the stallions, stopped by the gentle hand on his chest and look towards the trees, Scythe in hand they turned and entered the tree line.

x-x

He skipped from tree to tree, happily, innocently, child like collecting broken branches, humming under his breath and chirping.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi . ."

"Can I talk to you _Tobi_?"

The orange masked Shinobi stilled instantly, his back straightening painfully, the collected branches in his arms falling to the ground with dull thuds as he turned around and faced the woman that he had had no idea was behind him until she had spoken.

"Sakura-Chan."

The tone was hard, all hints of jovial Tobi and silliness gone, he stared at the silver haired woman a bitter smile on her face.

"A word of warning Madara." The air temperature dropped, making Sakura shake her head at the Shinobi's attempt at intimidation, the anger and danger coming off him in waves, all of which had no effect on her.

"You shall leave Naruto alone. You shall forget your silly little schemes and follow like the good little boy you claim to be."

"What makes you think, I'll listen to you . . ."

His venomous words were stopped, the sharp blades of Hidan's Scythe wrapped lovingly around his neck, Hidan suddenly standing by his side with a shit eating grin.

"You think you can threaten me."

Madara spat and wavered slightly, his body shaking in fury as he realised his technique was unavailable. A cool cruel chuckle causing his head to rise to met the oncoming silver haired, hard eyed woman.

Sakura stopped directly in front of him, a beguiling smile on her lips, her tone so innocently conversational that Madara stilled, the faraway look in her eyes and sudden wisdom and heaviness of her tone causing him to pay attention.

"**Father **finds you amusing, your so called immortality and quest to live forever are entertaining."

Sakura looked him up and down, a predatory gleam entering her eyes, sharpening them.

"But make no mistake, interfere and you shall find out the true power of a God of Pain, Death and Destruction. Are you prepared to take on a God?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question, a smirk on her face as Hidan sneered at the masked Shinobi, with a flurry removing his Scythe from Tobi's neck, Sakura backing away.

"I'm glad we understand eachother Tobi."

Without a backward glance she turned and walked off, Hidan as close as possible to her, whistling happily at the fact the orange masked piece of shit finally got a telling to, leaving a fuming masked Madara to pick up a pile of sticks and return to being silly Tobi.

Out of hearing range Hidan stopped Sakura, his hand resting on her arm the most natural thing as she placed her hand on his elbow.

"What the fuck is wrong Sakura, your making me jumpy and I doubt it cos of that stinking pile of orange shit."

A humourless snort escaped from her lips. "Nisou is scarier than him."

"Sakura."

"We'll be in Konoha . . . and while I know what to do and how I must act, I am nervous, I am . "

His shoulders slumping at her worried words and what he knew would easily become a rant Hidan pulled Sakura to him, Scythe safely out of harm's way as he embraced her, strong arms wrapping around her and holding tightly until he heard her sigh and felt her relax.

"You worry too fucking damn much."

He whispered into her ear, slowly and reluctantly releasing her, annoyed at himself at the loss he felt when he let go and puzzled by the feelings coming through the bond. Turning his body he placed his hand on the small of her back, a tingle flooding him as he steered her back to camp.

Time to prepare to meet old friends, even if it only meant to sleep.

X

X

x_-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry this took a little longer than I thought, life and good weather got in the way lol._

_First off, wow holy wow chapter 29 got 21 reviews! Second thanks to everyone for them especially to the non logged reviews, I'm just sorry I can't reply but thank you ever so much._

_..CHoMP. thanks for the reminder that I needed to actually type this chapter…..doesn't do much good if it's in my head._

_Sorry for any mistakes ( it's 3 am here) and I hope you let me know what you thought._

_Think you can all break 21?_

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	31. Chapter 31

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

X-x

x-x

Worry, fear, trepidation, nervous, apprehensive, uneasy.

Hidan was assaulted by her emotions, his pinky purple gaze riveted on Sakura took in the biting lip, the pale pallor and the slight twitching that caused Hades to turn his head in question to look at his Mistress.

"Sakura?"

Her gaze focused entirely on the gates over 900 metres away, past the edge of the woods within which they sheltered Sakura did not answer. Those large red wooden gates were the last thing she had seen, the men on the gates she believed she recognised, the village itself looked the same, vague sounds of children and the usual hustle and bustle of the village coming to her ears. It was full of life, people, animals, her old home, the place she grew up, and the place she now returned to for aid, aid for her new home, for the people that depended on her, her family.

Slowly her back straightened, Hades settling with pride, securing her leather gloves she tugged them reassuringly, a hand checking the hair bind that kept her hair off her face and let it flow down her back under the coat before raising the hood and hiding her face.

Watching Hidan smirked, determination, strength, power, resolve and purpose flowed through the bond, filling his body with anticipation, his eyes lighting up as he saw her don the mantle of Hime, wrapping power around her like a blanket, exuding it even though her identity was hidden.

"Let's go."

With a warning glance to the red and black cloaked Shinobi next to him Hidan rode forward following her command, the smirk never leaving his face as they strode beside him, the guards on the gate instantly stiffening and drawing weapons.

A roar filled the air, a siren blared and suddenly the gate was filled with Shinobi, weapons out, ready to attack and defend. The unease amongst them obvious as the Konoha Shinobi watched the four sworn enemies walk towards them, a fifth on a huge stallion and a mysterious figure upon another equally large stallion.

Frowning Kiba watched as the group neared, wisps of fog around their feet, a chill entering the air, a shiver ran down his spine, his eyes widening and flying down to Akamaru who whined, his hackles raising before lowering, his tail dipping between his legs as fearful whimpers escaped between his sharp teeth, the large dog shuffling to lean against Kiba in reassurance.

"What's wrong boy?"

Horrified at his companion's scared puppy like yip Kiba looked at Shino, the bug master's glasses hiding most of his expression but Kiba saw the same worry and heard the erratic buzzing and thrumming of Shino's Kikaichu.

Hinata between them swung her long dark lavender hair as she looked from one to the other, an icy fear enveloping her as her usually strong teammates exchanged worried and slightly fearful glances, her gaze resting on the group now only a couple of hundred metres away Hinata quietly called their names.

"Hinata."

The sound of her name was reassuring on its own, Shino's dark gaze turning towards his voice hard, stern and offering no question.

"Get the Hokage!"

She ran, jumping up and over the buildings ignoring the calls and shouts of those who passed on their way to the gates, barely registering the passing of Naruto, Ino, Neji, their teams and sensei's.

Found already heading to the gate and informed Tsunade was a fearsome sight, her expression thunderous as she hurried to join the growing Shinobi at the gates, Hinata, Shizune and ANBU by her side.

The anger and fear was palatable, insults hurling from one side to another as Tsunade barged through the crowd her harsh gaze settling on those in front, most of the Rookie 9 and their surviving sensei's, ANBU interspersed, Anko, Ibiki, all top Jounin. Curses, growls and mutterings made her eye twitch.

Glaring she turned her full attention to the group before her, her eyes taking in the Akatsuki and the two riders, momentarily wondering as to why the silver haired man wore a ordinary black coat, her eyes falling on the hooded figure, an unexplainable nagging feeling in her gut as honey eyes laid upon the shrouded figure, the leather encased hands holding the reins, the huffing, snorting and eye rolling stallion underneath him.

Eye narrowed she clenched her jaw. "Why are you in Konoha?"

"An alliance . . . "

"As if we'd ally with you."

"You killed our people!"

The shouts filled the air from the boisterous crowd, Tsunade said not a word, for she thought it herself and considering the attitudes of many of those behind her, they were better than Ibiki at riling someone and making them slip. Hard eyes watched, falling on the cloaked figure who watched, said nothing and made no reaction. Tsunade watched, observed and tried to learn more than the information gleamed from files about the group before her.

Naruto ever the loud mouth stepped forward pointing a finger at the silver haired man, Hidan, Ino, Shiakmaru and Chouji tensing as he snarled.

"You killed Asuma-sensei, ero-sennin . . . "

"Ah fuck kid, I only killed one of 'em and it was years ago, though we sorted all this shit out." Hidan scoffed, everyone watching in fascination as the cloaked figure turned his head and stared, an uneasy feeling rippling through the crowd, Hidan shifting uncomfortably in his saddle.

"You are all S-class criminals . . . "

"You killed Gaara."

"We're Shinobi we kill yeah!"

"Hey you little fucker, it's our job."

"Tobi thinks . . . "

"Un, idiot what . . ."

"Who are you calling an idiot, she-man."

Sakura clenched her hands, her anger boiling through her body, listening to the two sides provoke each other, bring up bad history.

How dare they. They had been warned, they had been told. They had sat down last night and gone over how to approach Konoha. But now they taunted the other, fell to insults and gloated, were readying to attack. They knew the importance of the alliance, she had shown them, told them, she had seen and even now the Uchiha the one who had stayed silent took up a defensive position. They dared, they dared. Rage enveloped her, barely controllable, her blood boiling. They dared, they had dared, they dared disobey her.

The two sides tensed, kunai brought out, Kekki genkai activated, insults rising to shouts so quickly Tsunade was caught unaware, her own anger riling, about to yell at them all to shut up when she was stopped.

They were all stopped.

Darkness seemed to descend; a sudden frost covered the ground, fog rising to their knees as the wind blew in their faces an ominous and foreboding feeling entering her gut, stilling her.

"ENOUGH!"

The roar vibrated through the air, a leather encased hand clutching Deidara's hand painfully. The Iwa S-class criminal's face as white as a sheet as he stared up into the face under the hood, a pained whimper escaping his clenched teeth. A sharp hiss filled the air, the Uchiha and Hoshigaki stepping back watching as Deidara's hand turned white and shiny. Ice covering it.

The air was heavy and thick, Hidan the only one that seemed unaffected as he grinned at the hooded figure and Deidara captured in his hold, his tongue licking his lips. The animals whined and ran, Akamaru barely standing next to Kiba as he flattened himself to the ground, hardly any sound in the air as they all watched, watched the fog rolling around their feet, the ice encasing the blonde's hand and felt the innate power, felt the darkness biting at their heels.

The voice was deadly, the frost in the air cooling even more as it was heard, a shiver running down spines and making spines clench.

"You were warned Deidara."

Deidara gulped, sweat rolling down his face as he felt his heart stop, and felt a weight bear down on his shoulders.

"Ooh Sempai made . ."

"Shut up Tobi!" Hidan snarled his beloved Scythe wrapped around the orange masked Shinobi, his gaze searching the hooded figure, the hissing warning making all worry.

"Behave or I will let Hidan do as he pleases."

The hood tilted to the side encompassing both Deidara and Tobi. "Understood."

"Yeah."

"Tobi understands."

Seemingly satisfied the figure turned to a wary Tsunade, the head bowing slightly as the coolness dissipated and the Shinobi could breathe a little easier. Deidara clutching his hand to his chest, blue eyes wide and shiny.

"We need to talk in private."

Sakura snapped her tone hard but not allowing any protest, watching the tell tell twitch of her Shishou's eye knowing she didn't think it was a good idea but was curious.

"Hokage-sama you cannot be alone with them."

A bitter smile graced Sakura's hidden lips, Kakashi warning Tsunade looking as good as ever and as handsome, warmth and longing filled her momentarily as she went from one face to another, she felt more than saw Hidan turn to her questionably, the warmth travelling through the bond putting him on edge and surprising him so quickly after she had given out. But as quickly as it came it was gone, replaced by a hard determination and slight anger that made him grin maliciously.

"You may choose whoever you wish Hokage." Sakura told her uncaringly, the amused glint in Tsunades' eyes as she rolled them at the so called offer making her nostalgic, memories of similar eye rolls and amused glints filling her, making her bite her tongue as she took a deep breath, fists clenched tight as she swore not to let the past rule her. Now was not the time to go down memory lane, to greet old friends, too many lives depended on her.

Sceptical and needing to know before she let any of them into her village Tsunade levelled them with a rock hard glare. "What is the purpose of your so called alliance?"

"To defeat the One Power."

Tsunade snorted loudly and with exasperation. "If you said that first we wouldn't have had this nonsense."

"We tried." Hidan bit out, Sakura staying quiet and letting him talk while Hades knelt and she dismounted. Stopping Hidan cursed and bit out sadly at the loss of a violet opportunity.

"They're battle trained, the black fucking beast is deadlier than a viper."

ANBU carefully took the reins from Hidan, stepping back as Hades snorted and rolled his eyes, stamping his hooves in warning, teeth snapping.

"Hades, behave. He will follow." Sakura rubbed his neck, the large stallion shaking himself before following Marbh. On foot Sakura looked up at some of the familiar faces, faces that she had been able to look in the eye, stepping forward only to be stopped by approaching ANBU.

Quicker than the blink of an eye Hidan was in front of her protectively. Scythe dangerously held in front ready to attack, the Konoha Shinobi watching curiously, surprised at the protectiveness the silver haired man presented that went against all character evaluations.

Sakura touched his back soothingly. "They mean no harm." Ignoring the low growl, her voice lowering, thankful that no matter what happened Hidan would be by her side, he would help her stay on track.

"Hidan."

Cursing loudly he dropped out of the his defense stance Scythe held ready at his side as he stood by Sakura, listening to the ANBU.

"We cannot let you enter without knowing your identity."

Sakura turned to Tsunade, her voice calm as she spoke.

"I give you my word that I mean no harm."

Kakashi standing beside Tsunade looked the figure up and down, his eye narrowing in thought. "What do you have to hide?"

Sakura stilled. Hidan putting a worried yet comforting hand on her shoulder, confusion hitting him.

Hide. What did she have to hide, was she ashamed, afraid? No she wasn't. Well a little afraid of their reactions Sakura admitted to herself. Strength flowed into her, Hidan squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. He believed in her, her people believed in her. In the grand scheme of things the reactions of the people in front of her mattered little, she had Hidan and her family waiting for her in the castle, depending on her, and above all else Tsunade valued honesty. How could she represent **Father** if she was too afraid to show her face.

What had she to hide? Nothing. She was proud to be who she was, to be her **Father's **Daughter. Straightening her back, Hidan's hand radiating warmth through her clothes she faced them at ease with herself.

"I have nothing to hide . . .Kakashi."

"How do you know . . . "

Kakashi trailed off, leather encased hands rising to lower the hood, silver hair falling around a pale and beautiful face, sparkling green eyes meeting his gaze.

A choking sound filled the air, shock visible on everyone's faces, Naruto stepping forward his hand reaching out and falling back to his side, his voice cracked and forlorn sighing.

"Sakura?"

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Big thanks to kisukebenihime for reading this for me, I was stuck between an original idea and a new one and was afraid this would seemed forced. Yes it's short but it's over my 2000 wordpromise at least._

_Hopefully without too many mistakes._

_I am absolutely gobsmacked that chapter 30 received 27 reviews, thanks so much to every one.I've replied to all reviews I could but for those that weren't logged in,=__Live Simply, Anon, angel 897, .smile,__RubyFoeva, Akatsuki5467, Lovelovedeidei, KonohaNINJAAA3, Pein'sGAKIxxx,  
Hidaaaan-kunsGURL, YummyAnimee, TillyMe._

_Hope you like this chapter, sorry if you're not happy with the ending but it felt like the right place to cut off._

_Please review and let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	32. Chapter 32

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

He watched, his blood boiling at the appearance of the group, insults hurling as the Kyuubi rattled within his mind.

"**Kill them. Destroy the filthy scum."**

The oozing venom took time to ignore completely, Naruto pointing and shouting for all he was worth in an attempt to drown out the damn fox's words. He barely stayed on his feet, his hand clutching his kunai so tightly he felt blood, the Kyuubi howling and throwing itself against the bars of the cage, working himself into a frenzy as Naruto watched the fog surround them, the cold seeping into his bones and the cloaked figure grabbing the long haired blonde Shinobi. Fear clenched his gut and the Kyuubi filed his head with a whimpery snarl before snapping his giant teeth towards the figure whose voice rang through him and showed a glimpse of darkness that made him shiver.

He breathed deeply, centering himself, stepping back so that he was flanked by Sai and Ino, the rest of the Rookie 9 nearby, ready to fight but taking control of himself. Deep breaths in and out, counting down, and he was in control.

He watched as the riders dismounted, the huge horse actually kneeling to let the cloaked figure down, glancing at Sai, the pale young man nodded, ink brushes and scrolls held loosely but ready in his hands. Naruto listened intently as Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei and the person spoke, hearing Ino's grumbling that Hidan was listening to someone.

But his heart seemed to literally stop beating as leather gloved hands rose, his body tensing as the hood fell back, unable to stop himself he was caught by dazzling emerald eyes, clear glowing pale skin and silvery hair, his hand reached out of its own accord. Caught by the familiarity of the woman in front of him, how much she resembled. . . .

A choking noise filed the air, Naruto barely realising it was him as his eyes confirmed his greatest hope and fear rolled into one. His arm fell down to his side, his voice, even to himself sounding cracked as he said her name like a prayer.

"Sakura?"

Pain flooded Sakura at the longing in Naruto's bright baby blue eyes, Hidan's hand the only thing that kept her in her place, a glance showing his hard stern face, a reminder. She could see the tears welling up, his blonde hair windswept and his always ready smile broken as he looked at her with awe, hope and fear.

It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, harder than enduring and passing her **Father's **tests, harder than any of Lady Kagome's lessons, but she did it. Without a word she turned, ignoring all those around her and faced a stricken and shocked Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Saku . . . "

"Are we going to stand here all day or go somewhere private?" Sakura interrupted Tsunade leaving the Hokage to close her mouth swiftly a frown on her face, Kakashi by her side looking her up and down, deep in thought.

"Ugly?"

Sai had come to stand by Naruto, an unseen gesture removing over half of the ANBU at the gates but many Jounin including the Rookie 9 stayed, all watching in wonderment as the woman they had grieved for stood before them in one piece.

"Kiba, is it Sakura?"

Kakashi voiced, Kiba sniffing loudly and shaking his head, Akamaru crouched down beside him, eyes pinned on the silver haired woman.

"Yes . . . and no." Kiba offered, Kakashi nodding his agreement, the younger man his nose sharper than Kakashi's explaining. "The underlying smell, but she's covered in death."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in thought, an Inuzuka sense of smell left no doubt, but the attitude and change in appearance showed a different person than the one she had known. But it was the relationship, the closeness that was evident between the young woman who bore Sakura's face and Hidan of the Akatsuki that worried her. It let her know instantly that she could no longer guarantee any reactions and if the display of power was anything to go on, Sakura had truly changed.

"Forehead you . . . you . . ."

Ino stopped, she honestly didn't have a clue what to say, she had been all for killing the bastard who had killed Asuma-sensei, Chouji and Shikamaru the same by her side, this was the rat bastard who had escaped, the one they had lost out on when Kakuzu had been killed. Not to mention killing the others. But now Sakura stood next to him, letting him touch her. A Sakura who had longer hair than ever and had actually dyed it silver, 'Ms- I'll never die my hair', and who stood between two groups of Shinobi expecting to obeyed, acting all high and mighty ignoring them. But she was alive.

Ino began to shake in anger, taking in the non moving Naruto who simply stared at Sakura as if he was dreaming, shrugging off the hands of her team mates she strode up next to Naruto and barked out angrily.

"What the hell Forehead, you disappear for five years and think you can just turn up . . ."

Ino audibly gulped, noticing the Akatsuki keeping – on anyone else it would be considered wary- an eye on Sakura, the air temperature noticeably dropping, the cold harsh tone so unlike Sakura worrying, just as the power that seemed to flow was frightful and Hidan's chuckles were filed with a dark promise

"Children playing at being adults? But then even children can listen to warnings of danger without being rude."

Tsunade wasn't sure what the hell it was, the tone, the look or the overall attitude but somehow this young woman, her former apprentice made her feel like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, not a feeling she enjoyed.

"They're questions are valid." Tsunade said shrugging her shoulders indifferently, surprised by the fact that of all the people she was playing this game with it was her former apprentice.

A silver perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in question. "Not in the grand scheme of things. We have much more important matters to discuss."

Tsunade was caught, she as much as anyone wanted to know how Sakura stood before them, what had happened to her five years ago, why she had never contacted them in all that time. But duty overrode personal feelings and the dangers knocking on the gates were real. The One Power nuisances had to be dealt with.

Giving Kakashi a side long glance Tsunade nodded, forcing her voice to be light and airy. "Indulge us, something only you and Team Kakashi knew."

"Not Kakashi-sensei's motto, or day to day stuff, something only Sakura-chan knew."

All turned to Naruto, his face both closed off and hurt looking, staring at the silver haired woman. Short nods accompanying his words, no words said. They had grown up and while many still shouted and talked out of turn they knew when to be quiet - mostly, even Lee kept keen eyes on the group, hope stirring within his chest that this was his Cherry Blossom.

Sakura looked into shiny baby blue eyes, seeing the hope, fear and longing in them once again. The corner of her lips deepened ever so slightly, Hidan bristling at the sight of it, the warmth that trickled through the bond within the determination.

"I never told you that I realised it was you who tried to kiss me, not Sasuke."

Silence met her words, Hidan narrowing his eyes at the blonds whose mouth opened, closed and widened into a full blown though watery smile.

"Sakura."

Of all fucking things to say Hidan cursed inwardly, she couldn't have told a team joke, or a mission secret or an embarrassing fact. No Hidan near snarled, she had to tell about the time the Kyuubi's host tried to fucking kiss her. Fuck it all to hell and damn them all.

He could feel it, he could fucking feel how she was softening, he could bloody see the heat coming into her eyes and her body relaxing, he had to do something.

"Tobi thought we were in a hurry?"

Sakura turned cold, cruel eyes towards the orange masked Akatsuki member, her face inscrutable as she stared him down, Hidan thanking Jashin that the fucker was good for something and admitting that Sakura had been right when she refused to let him kill the masked deceiver. Waiting until Tobi jumped on his feet and apologised for interrupting Deidara telling him to shut up, Kisame and Itachi ignoring the duo as usual, they're attention on more interesting things.

"Tá sé ceart." Hidan said quietly, looks of shock coming from the Konoha Shinobi as they heard him and Sakura talk.

"Sea, tá brón orm Hidan, rinne mé dearud, bhí mé . . ."

Hidan interrupted her knowingly, pushing aside his annoyance, forcing himself to understand and dealing with the sadness and melancholy that came from her. Ignoring the strange looks they were getting, the old language spoken so softly and with a hint of sadness only recognizable to them sounded lyrical and flowing, not the harsh guttural language the Akatsuki had heard.

"Tá a fhois agam Sakura, ach níl an t-am againn."

"Tá a fhios agam." Sakura said softly.

"Bíodh dóchas agat. Bheidh ná hamadán ag caint coupla huair, bheidh tú ábalta caint aige."

HIdan offered, leaving Sakura uncertain, did she want to talk to them, to answer they're questions.

"Bheidh tú ar mo thaobh?"

She turned to him, silver hair framing her face hiding the vulnerability in her eyes, a smirk twisting his lips as he chuckled darkly.

"Go deo."

Nodding she turned back to her old team mates, her former Shishou and old friends, her cloak twirling with the movement as she looked at Tsunade imperiously, cocking her head to the side, her voice heavy with sarcasm as she spoke.

"Now that you're satisfied, we have business to discuss."

Signalling her Shinobi Tsunade took a step to the side, indicating that Sakura was to follow her, striding off once the silver haired woman neared she turned about to talk when she shut her mouth and lowered her brows at the sight of Sakura walking, her hand on Hidan's arm acting as if she was in charge and they her escorts. But it wasn't put on, it was natural and yet another thing that both unsettled and annoyed the blonde Sannin Godaime Hokage.

Every one stopped in the streets watching the procession of the silver haired couple and Akatsuki members as they passed, whispers slowly filling the air gaining volume Sakura's name flirting from one to another. ANBU watched from the roof of the buildings, the Jounin interspersed among the civilians all watching the group carefully, the mutterings growing angrier and louder but were ignored until finally they reached the Hokage's Tower.

They entered swiftly Sakura throwing Hidan a quick smirk before turning right down the corridor, leaving Tsunade, Kakashi and a handful of Shinobi to keep walking left before they realised what had occurred. A harsh cough had them turning, Tsunade clenching her fists as Sakura turned towards them her face calm and innocent.

"Gather your advisors and any members of council you wish, we shall be in the main conference room."  
Sakura bit her lip at Tsunade's expression, thankful that they were all behind her unable to see her eyes dancing in amusement, Hidan's corresponding humour trickling through, his free hand warm on her back as he escorted her through the winding corridors before Tsunade or any of the Konoha Shinobi had a chance to protest. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi following silently, watching every corner and shadow.

Quickly they entered and sat grouped around one end of the long oval table, Sakura cantered at the top, Hidan standing behind her chair, similar to his position at her throne in court. Looking at each of the Akatsuki she warned.

"Do not force me to remind you what will happen if you cause any trouble, for it will not be a reminder."

Hidan's eyes gleamed in satisfaction and eagerness, fingers rising to caress the blades of his Scythe in anticipation, his sight falling on his former teammates one by one, licking his lips as he purred.

"Maybe an example should be set first."

The menace that dripped from his velvety suggestion made Deidara squirm slightly as Kisame narrowed his eyes in speculation, Tobi looking around like the child he portrayed and Itachi simply watching the doors, ignoring what was said. It was also unfortunately the very first thing the elderly advisors and handful of council members that entered with Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru heard, stopping to assess the threat immediately, blocking the door and moving to reach their weapons.

Smiling to herself Sakura forced herself not to go the route she went with Pein, as tempting as it was. Instead she smiled and nodded at the group in greeting. It was a scat few seconds before they sat down, seating themselves around Tsunade, two ANBU arriving behind her as a metre and half gap was kept between Sakura's group and Konoha.

"So you come seeking an alliance?" Homura spoke, her beady eyes looking Sakura up and down, harrumphing in displeasure.

Sakura tilted her head and meet the woman's gaze waiting until her gaze shifted, before looking at the people before her, people she could name. The Hokage's advisors Homura and Koharu, Hyuga Hiashi, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi, the only members of the ninja council at hand to join Sakura's conference at such short notice, Kakashi and Shikamaru sat before her too, and the ANBU to Tsunade's right was Yamato, the ANBU on the left Ibiki, his height and muscle easily telling his identity.

"An offer you are grateful for, considering the Hokage's reaction."

Homura frowned at Tsunade, Tsunade glaring back at the old woman, annoyed that she would dare blame her. The Sakura she had known would not have been able to gleam so much from a simple sentence; once again it showed Tsunade that this was not the person she once knew.

"Presumptuous."

Hiashi spoke, hands folded at his waist, back straight, every inch the noble Lord he was, even Lady Kagome would have been unable to find fault in his manner and stature. Sakura raised an eyebrow in response.

"The truth is presumptuous?"

"What makes you thinks we would ally ourselves with the Akatsuki".

This from Koharu, Homaru nodding her head by his side, Inoichi rubbing his chin with his hand agreeing.

"Lot of trouble in the past, especially between the Rookie 9 and the Akatsuki, not to mention the sensei's. " He levelled a heated glare at Sakura. "You know that Sakura." The biting tone as he spoke her name had Hidan growling, the ANBU stiffening as everyone tensed, Sakura sighing as she put up a hand, barely turning her head a centimetre in Hidan's direction making him settle down with a huff and whispered. "Take all my fun."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Is that what you're proposing?" Shikaku followed on from his Genin teammate, his eyes like so many others taking in the way Hidan followed Sakura's lead.

"Until you turn your back and they put a dagger through it." Sakura smirked at the loud "Troublesome.", watching as they bristled in anger, contemplating if her words were a threat or not.

"No, an alliance to destroy the armies of the One Power."

"Konoha does not ally itself with criminals especially with Akatsuki."

Koharu spoke, his chest puffed out with self righteous importance, barely glancing at Tsunade who watched everything quietly, exchanging glances every so often with Kakashi, shrewd honey eyes taking everything in, fingers twitching with the loss of her sake cup.

"Then it is a good thing I am not a member of Akatsuki."Sakura spoke quietly with no threat, just the honest truth as she met Tsunade's questioning gaze. "We approached Akatsuki first with the offer of an alliance. They accepted."

"Why?"

"That is not important just yet." Tsunade finally interrupted, Hiashi nodding in agreement, leaving his question for later. Tsunade laced her fingers together placing her elbows on the table and propped her chin on hand, honey eyes full of curiosity. "Who do you represent. . . . Sakura?"

Sakura gave the barest smile, whether it was hearing her name from Tsunade's lips or for what she was about to say she wasn't certain.

"I am here on behalf of the people of Jashin."

Shock, pure and simple graced the faces before her, Hidan's glee and evil mirth meeting her own quiet satisfaction at their surprise.

"Ja . Jashin?" Shikamaru stuttered uncharacteristically, eyes wide as they flew to Hidan and back again, before asking Hidan. " And you, are you here for them or the Akatsuki?"

Hidan stood proudly, power and strength rolling from him, once again reminding the Akatsuki members that he wasn't what he seemed either.

"I am first and foremost the Chosen of Jashin."

"A high position?" Inoichi questioned.

Hidan nodded, pinky purple eyes flashing. "One of the highest."

"Yet you listen and follow Sakura. Why?"

Kakashi stated curiously. Tsunade sitting up straight at the sight of Sakura's gleaming emerald eyes, the smile on her face putting everyone on edge as just like Hidan moments before power and strength rolled off of her, her back straightening as she held her head high, her melodious tone hardening as she declared.

"He may the Chosen, but I am the Daughter of Jashin."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Ohh this was fun! I hope you liked, but the way it's shaping up I think it might take a few chapters for Konoha's answer._

_Thanks to every for all the reviews, 22 last chapter, and thanks to kisukebenihime for her advice, I hope I've caught as many mistakes as I could but sorry if you find any._

_Irish translations are below, I was a bit looser with the grammar and didn't double check myself so if you're an Irish speaker sorry, its 7 years since the leaving cert._

_Can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter. _

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_

_Tá sé ceart. – he's right_

"_Sea, tá brón orm Hidan, rinne mé dearud, bhí mé . . . – yes, I'm sorry Hidan, I forgot, I . ._

_Tá a fhois agam Sakura, ach níl an t-am againn. – I know Sakura, but we don't have the time_

_Tá a fhios agam.- I know_

_Bíodh dóchas agat. Bheidh ná hamadán ag caint coupla huair, bheidh tú ábalta caint aige – have hope, the fools will be talking for a couple of hours, you'll be able to talk to them_

_Bheidh tú ar mo thaobh? – you will be at my side_

_Go deo. - always_


	33. Chapter 33

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

"Although he is the Chosen, I am the Daughter of Jashin."

The statement so bold and ringing with truth struck Tsunade deeply, her brows lowering in a frown as she tried to decide why the title itself gave her such pause. Kakashi by her side had narrowed his eye, the council members waiting for an explanation that was not forthcoming, as if the title itself was explanation enough. It was Shikamaru who sighed and asked.

"A religious title?"

Sakura titled her head in thought agreeing. "As easy an explanation as any."

Hidan snorted, looking down at her silver hair before looking at those sitting opposite them, ignoring the amusement in Itachi's and Kisame's eyes, the barely interested Deidara but fully aware of the intent that Tobi was hiding behind his open 'look around like a child' curiosity.

"And this is why you follow her command, a religious title?" Shikaku queried speculatively, Inoichi giving them a stern glance, his fingers inching closer together, Hiashi looking at them thoughtfully.

"It depends on the situation." Hidan shrugged non pulsed at they're disbelief.

Tsunade clenched her jaw, her fingernails nearly drawing blood from her palm wishing for sake listening to the words, listening to the tone behind them, watching reactions intently, and trying to catch as much as she could. Inwardly realising with a sigh that much more was going on than was visible.

Sakura interrupted Homura's scepticism, intoning. "The Teachings and Laws of Jashin are numerous and as intricate as the consolations, it takes years of learning to fully understand them and without even partial knowledge you cannot understand the structure with which the people of Jashin are governed."

Hidan rushed his pride and support to her, enjoying the lecturing tone Sakura took to put the old wrinkled bat in her place, the equally old fucker next to her sitting up and blabbing at her audacity to insult them. The wording was careful, strong and to the point but it could possibly waylay them. Shifting his Scythe to his left hand, he leant his right on the back of Sakura's chair smirking cheekily as the old fucker continued to speak, the blond Hokage telling him to quieten down, his fingers quickly touching the back of Sakura's neck.

She felt the pride and support coming from Hidan, listening to the elders bickering about her lack of manners, she was overly aware of him as he shifted behind her, felt the weight of his arm behind her and barely concealed the shiver that ran through her body as his fingers brushed her neck, the urge to hasten flowing through her.

Sweeping her eyes around the table, she caught the gleaming black eyes of Itachi the mirth showing before he blinked and it was gone, her attention returning to the group at the other end of the table quietening down at Tsunade's command.

"We digress when we should be discussing an alliance."

Sakura scolded lightly. Tsunade raising an eyebrow and sitting back in her chair, one hand propping up her chin as she looked Sakura up and down, a glare that made even ANBU sweat, fearing an explosion form the legendary temperamental Hokage. But Sakura calmly waited until Tsunade spoke.

"It pays to be prudent, especially when an alliance is offered from a group known for their cult like religion of slaughter and destruction."

Hidan swore at the bitch's audacity, his Scythe raising up in preparation, the ANBU and active Shinobi preparing to meet him if he moved, the Akatsuki pushing back slightly from the table.

Sakura hissed in anger at the blatant insult and description, the air immediately cooling, her hands gripping the side of her chair tightly as she spat.

"No more prudent than when dealing with Shinobi that answer to the highest bidder."

"Do not forget you used to be one of those." Tsunade neared roared in anger, amazed at how Sakura insulted the way of life she had been so proud of.

"Then you should be cautious in the addressing, who knows what secrets may come to light."

Sakura's low threatening tone threw Tsunade for a second, her lips thinning to a stern line, the Shinobi around her standing at her words.

"You would be silenced before you started a sentence."

Sakura laughed cruelly, darkness seeming to seep out of her, her eyes darkening as Hidan leaned his body against her, the Akatsuki moving themselves away from the couple as all shifted uncomfortably and uneasily.

"You would try? You would dare?"

Her laughter held a hint of insanity, Hidan's dark husky chuckle full of a heat and heaviness only obtainable by both darkness and a male echoing Sakura's laughter. Her face rubbing against the hand that had travelled to rest on her shoulder, dark eyes dancing with amusement, pink lips twisted into a mocking sneer.

"Fools."

Another barking laugh escaped her mouth, her head shaking in disbelief as slowly the air warmed and the frost that had coated the table began to melt, Inoichi, Hiashi and Shikaku watching it suspiciously, the two elders in outraged shock as the others who had seen what had happened at the gates licked their lips guardedly.

Turning to Hidan Sakura had no realisation of the picture they made, Hidan nearly wrapped around the chair and her, his Scythe poised before her protectively as she rubbed her face against his hand like a dangerous kitten, whispering in a dark blood lustful tone that carried around the table.

"I can see why you enjoy sacrificing fools so much."

His corresponding purr of a laugh made even Ibiki shiver to Tsunade's relief, thankful that the couple were not affecting her alone, the danger, darkness and power radiating from them was nearly overwhelming and puzzling.

Her body was thrumming, heavy and tingly all at the same time, looking up at Hidan's pinky purple eyes she felt her stomach clench, her skin begin to heat and her pelvis, her groin spark. She swallowed, licked her lips and felt her eyelids flutter, her lips parting with a sigh listening to Hidan answer, his hot breath caressing her face.

"Their screams are pure music and the feel of their blood, the heat from it is nearly aphrodisiacal."

A low strangled cough jolted her, her eyes catching the heat and raging promise in Hidan's eyes before she forced herself to turn back to the table, his hand brushing against her cheek and along her neck in the most sensuous way she had ever felt until it rested on the back of her chair once more.

A mocking smile graced her face, as she looked from the Akatsuki to the Konoha Shinobi before her, enjoying their trepidation and fear before taking a deep breath and remembering Lady Kagome's lessons. She had had her say and her fun but it seemed despite her wish to talk business her former acquaintances were focused on her true way of life. Sitting forward she leant her elbows upon the table, portraying the posture of a lazing cat, sprawling herself out but ready to pounce when needed.

"It would take much too long to explain everything but to put it somewhat simply, the way I understood it at first - Destruction, slaughter, death - are some of the main focuses of the Teachings of Jashin, we believe and celebrate that they have a rightful place. They are needed for the continuation of life, for example without the destruction of forest fire the forest will not grow stronger and greener than it had been, the destruction takes away the old and rotting wood, the pieces that damaged the forest, allowing it to grow again to all it majestic glory.

Without the pain of childbirth would you appreciate your child, if a couple had not gone through the pain and suffering of miscarriages and loss of hope would they cherish the child as much? If a child does not feel pain from falling would they learn the lesson not to climb too high? Without death would you live your life fully and love your family. Without slaughter would you know the importance of life or know when you had to fight to protect your home?

Sakura let the words hang in the air before continuing her voice softening somewhat. "Above all else we follow the knowledge – Jashin is harsh but fair."

A nod to Hidan and she stood up, regally looking down at the group before her taking Hidan's arm.

"Decide if you can overcome your prejudice or if it means more to you than your own destruction, but know that the One Power are intent on not just removing those that do not follow their beliefs but those who would hold power from them."

With a final look, a look that seemed to see into the very depths of their souls Sakura turned and strode out of the room, Hidan by her side and the Akatsuki following casting amused gazes at their long time enemies.

They entered the corridor and were met by a group of ANBU including Anko, the purple haired Kunoichi looking them up and down with thinly veiled hostility, her desire to fight overrun by her orders as she bit out.

"You are to be escorted to a secure waiting room within the Hokage building."

Sakura watched Anko step to the side, ANBU lining the corridor at intervals ensuring her group knew where to go. With the darkness and power lingering within her veins Sakura looked up at Hidan, the shit eating grin on his face agreeing with her, his hand wrapping around her waist.

"Do not cause trouble." Sakura aimed at Itachi knowing the Uchiha would keep the others in line, her gaze darkening as it fell on Tobi. Turning her head to Anko she said. "We will be traceable in about hour, time enough for a decision."

"What?" Anko stepped forward confused, a strangled yelp dying in her throat, the ANBU and to a lesser extent the Akatsuki jumping when Sakura and Hidan were suddenly enveloped in darkness and shadows disappearing without trace, not even a hint of Chakra left behind.

x-x

Tsunade waited ignoring the shouts outside the door, her fingers drumming on the finely polished table like a death march, Homura and Koharu wisely staying quiet, the thunderous frown on the Hokage's face warning enough. Her lips near invisible pressed in a thin line before she bit out.

"What do we know about the religion?"

Honey eyes flashed as she looked around the table, Kakashi the first to responded, his eye falling on Shikamrau for a second.

"Mostly the abilities of Hidan." Kakashi stated to corresponding nods. "Jashin is invoked in a ritual that creates a pentagram, taking the blood of the victim and causing them pain when ever Hidan wounds himself."

"He's a sadist and a masochist, immortal by all accounts." Was Ibiki's muffled contribution, Tsunade nodding, remembering the reports she had read.

Shikamaru sat back, leaning his head against the chair, scowling deep in thought before muttering.

"Troublesome. He said he was the Chosen." Shikamaru sat up crossing his arms in front of his chest, the scowl never leaving his face, but the conclusions he came to more important than his want for revenge."We have only him for an example, a former Shinobi who was deadly beforehand according to reports. If an entire people were like that the Shinobi nations would know about it."

Hiashi sat up hands laced within his sleeves as he offered. "Haruno-san acted with all the mannerisms and etiquette of a noble, in some cases the protocol she used was that of a Lady chastising a younger member of a clan, manners she did not have before she left."

"The protocol used is such that most likely the people that follow Jashin are strict and hold to nobility, the Akatsuki's behaviour towards her would second the opinion."

"So the offer of an alliance would be genuine?" Inoichi asked, Hiashi nodding in response.

"Don't forget the One Power have been causing trouble all around, she wasn't lying when she said they would destroy anything in their way."

Tsunade listened to Shikaku, stopping her eye roll mid way at Koharu's actually sensible words. "A list of possible allies was already being drawn up; it is not too ludicrous to think others would come to the same conclusion."

"How well can we trust her after disappearing for 5 years?" Ibiki's words echoed everyone's thoughts.

"Guerrilla tactics, destruction of trading routes, blackmail, spoiling food supplies, threatening villages and towns not to mention levelling any village that puts up a fight."

Kakashi offered, Tsunade finishing his sentence her voice full of caution. "Can we afford not to?"

x-x

Her skin tingled and when her feet hit the ground she stumbled, Hidan's hand the only thing keeping her up. Slightly nauseas Sakura leant back against his large warm chest, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of spices and coppery tang of blood, Hidan's hand rubbing her waist a soothing action, comforting, relaxing and enjoyable. She listened, listened to the distant hustle and bustle of the village, listened to the birds singing that slowly began to slow - the birds identifying a foreign presence, the wind shaking the trees and most of all she listened to the steady thud-ump of Hidan's heart.

"You have used the ability without knowing, using it on purpose takes effort." Hidan whispered, his breath hot in the shell of her ear, his chin coming down to lean on her shoulder. "Like every fucking thing it takes practice." His chuckle rumbled through his body, vibrating against her back.

Sakura nodded her head, content to stay as she was leaning against Hidan, his arm still wrapped around her and his hand caressing her waist. Sighing she opened her eyes, absorbing the sight of the old training ground, the three poles in which so many memories lay standing only three hundred metres away from where she and Hidan stood under a large tree, the buildings of Konoha, bright and colourful stood to the side, sectioned off by the fencing that declared this area to be Shinobi training ground. She could see a handful of new buildings, noting the distinct loss of some rooftops but as it always had the Hokage building stood tall and strong, the Hokage Mountain, regal, breath taking and its own legacy.

"Are you okay?"

Hidan asked softly, tightening his hold on her fractionally, his hand squeezing before he resumed rubbing her waist. He didn't understand why but standing with her leaning against him, her body in his arms, her eyes closed as she rested against him and took her comfort soothed him as much as her. The peace and contentment flowing through the bond echoing his own when he had been sure he would want to hurt and see blood flow. Pinky purple eyes watched emerald as they took in everything, his hand stroking the indent of her waist of its own violition, his head turning, catching her sigh as he leaned into the crook of her neck and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her pulse.

Sakura closed her eyes, her knees suddenly weak at the feel of Hidan's lips on her neck, his tongue giving the barest swipe of her skin before another butterfly kiss descended and Hidan moved away. Loss, want, need filled her, slowly twirling in his arms to face him, her breasts against his chest as emerald locked onto deepening purple eyes. She could feel her face blushing as Hidan looked into her eyes, the darkening depths making her breathless and weak, his arm supporting once more but for a very different reason.

Sakura swallowed softly, her eyes flickering down to his soft lips, looking up to see a frown marring his face.

"H'dan?"

And as she called his name she felt it, scarcely recognising the regret she was feeling she moved away from Hidan, turning to face the trees, watching as from the darkness and shadows a figure appeared nearing until Lam stood before them, darkness and shadows melting away, the Sergeant bowing.

"Banphrionsa."

Sakura smiled answering the old formal greeting.

" Lam, tá fáilte romhaint "

Hidan nodded a greeting, enquiring. "Aon nuacht?"

"Tá na daoine qúin, is tusa an nuacht sa sráidbhaile."

"Not surprised."Hidan snorted, Sakura giving a little smile, what else would the people be talking about except their arrival. He watched as she sat down at the base of the tree, moving to stand protectively next to her, listening to Lam describe all he had seen and heard while he had scouted around them.

"Tá said ag teacht." Sakura quietly said looking to her left, Hidan agreeing, Lam standing caught Sakura's nod, a wry smile on his face, the darkness and shadows covering him, his words audible just as he disappeared.

"Bheidh mé timpeall. Slán."

Hidan held out a hand helping Sakura to her feet, waiting for the ANBU to appear, Sakura brushing off her clothes and righting her cloak just as an ANBU with a cat marked mask arrived. Sakura shook her head, the laughter in her voice making the ANBU want to drop his shoulders.

"You were informed that it would be an hour."

"The Hokage requests your presence in the conference room."

Muffled and distorted by the mask it was useless to try and pinpoint the identity of the ANBU by his voice alone, but even Hidan couldn't keep the smile off his face, delighted by the fact that the Hokage had who knows how many ANBU running around the village looking for them, probably passing straight over them until the allotted hour was up.

With a condescending smile Sakura took a step back, Hidan automatically wrapping a hand around her, darkness and shadows enveloping them, the ANBU stepping backwards and Hidan the only one to hear Sakura's warning when they vanished.

"Don't you dare let me fall."

x-x

Instead of arriving in the room with Itachi and the others or even in the hallway, Sakura and Hidan arrived in a cloak of darkness and shadows within the conference room, Hidan keeping Sakura on her feet, his lazy drawl, "Did we scare you?", giving Sakura time to pull herself together, a gleam in her eyes as she looked at the standing Shinobi before her all in defensive positions and weapons drawn ready to attack, the table before them now laden with files and scrolls.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a guest?" Her tone was nearly as drawlful as Hidan's, mocking and chastising all in one as she strode casually to the chair she had sat in previously and with a flick of her cloak and an elaborate drawn out draping of herself she sat down, a delicate hand curled under her chin, elbow resting on the arm of a chair, Hidan behind her when she smiled and asked.

"Have you reached a decision?"

x—x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well here we go. Thanks to kisukebenihime my partner in crime – don't worry she's already expressed her displeasure at how mean I am with Hidan's and Sakura's interaction lol._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews, sorry I can't reply to some but you're not logged in._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as usual I hope you let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love ,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_

_x-x_

"_Banphrionsa." Princess._

"_Lam, tá fáilte romhaint " Lam, welcome_

"_Aon nuacht?"- any news_

"_Tá na daoine qúin, is tusa an nuacht sa sráidbhaile." – the people are quiet, you are the news in the village._

"_Tá said ag teacht."- they are coming_

"_Bheidh mé timpeall. Slán." – I will be around. Goodbye._


	34. Chapter 34

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

x-x

x-x

With Hidan's distraction and help Sakura used her posturing and the elaborate draping as she took her seat to quell her stomach, gathering her wits keen emerald eyes took in the bundle of reports and scrolls that now sat upon the table, the Konoha group slow to take their seats, dark haired Shizune now standing beside Tsunade clutching a large folder to her chest, watching Tsunade worriedly as she sipped sake from a small cup while she asked for their decision.

She waited as they looked from one to another, Tsunade frowning into her sake cup, lazily opening a report and leafing through it, her jaw clenching and unclenching in anger.

Behind her Sakura felt Hidan's impatience, inwardly shaking her head, knowing that he would love nothing more than to continue berating and playing with them. Sakura admitted to herself that it was fun to act the bitch, but care was needed, it was one thing to put them in their place and to keep them off balance but she could not afford to alienate them by being a complete and utter bitch, too much was at stake.

A hard poke into her shoulder blade made her start, biting her tongue Hidan's exasperation and amusement hit her like a rock, she could nearly hear the words 'Stop daydreaming' as she focused on Tsunade, narrowing her eyes , hoping it made her look like she was considering the Hokage's words.

". . .these contain all the information about the One Power that we have been able to collect."

With a loud suffering sigh Hidan took the offered reports and scrolls with a scowl plopping them in front of Sakura who gave him an amused smile as he sat down next to her, opening a random scroll and handing it to her.

She listened as Tsunade talked; explaining in detail when the One Power had arrived in Fire country, the resources it seemed to have, it's mode of operation and it affects and arrivals in other countries. Anger boiled within her as she read the words before her, took in the number of dead, the pain and suffering inflicted upon innocents, the towns and villages razed to the ground and the reports of people joining the One Power.

"The councils must gather in full numbers to officially decide on an alliance Haruno-san, but as the reports show their effect is detrimental."

Sakura looked up from her readings, her eyes falling on the pale eyed, dark haired Lord Hyuga deciphering his words –'if they agree or not you have already read most of the information we have.'

Anger turned to cold determination. As she had announced earlier to the group everything had its place but the belief of the One Power followers, the greedy, bigoted, selfish bastards made a mockery of those beliefs, cared nothing for how things should be, nothing for the innocent and young lives it destroyed, had no inkling for the need of balance. Setting the scroll in her hands down, her thoughts ran through her head, unaware of the quiet in the room everyone watching her eyes darkening at the thought of the solider she had confronted in Amegakure and the conclusion she had come to.

Her voice was hard, the steel within it showing no chance of bending but the truth of her words was undeniable.

"Despite what is believed of us, they are the true monsters. There is no excuse for their evils, the fact that they are human and doing this to other humans makes it even more sickening."

"Agreed. But an alliance is not a decision to take lightly." Tsunade snapped annoyed at how the young woman before her managed to take control of the room, twisting their words and seemingly giving them only the barest attention.

"There are some questions that must be answered before any true consideration is even feasible."

Sakura looked at Homura for a moment, the old woman's words so quick to fill with self importance, her old teammate puffing out his old withered chest nodding, those around silent in agreement, the scene making no difference to Sakura, infact it amused her reminding her of court, and without realising the mantle she wore in court descended, her body moving until her shoulders hit the back of her seat, her eyes cooling and her face taking on an interested visage as her posture became worthy of Lady Kagome's rare praise. Raising an eyebrow she lightly said.

"Questions that must be answered?

While Hiashi was not the only one to catch the shift in Haruno's demeanour he was probably the only one who knew it's true implications, gone was the chastising elder noble, gone was the disciplining noble tutor and gone was the amused noble bitch. This was someone who expected to be obeyed, used to the power and the responsibility that came with it and while he linked some gestures with the higher station of clan nobility he easily noted that some were above even what he knew. Making the stakes and their footing very very dangerous if not handled correctly.

He laid a hand on the table, Sakura looking to him with a nod which he returned, calmly correcting Homura's statement.

"May we ask some questions to ensure that all parties are satisfied?"

"Only the foolhardy would not."Sakura inclined her head regally for them to continue, watching them closely her eyes taking a cat like gleam; Hiashi's word play would make even Lady Kagome amused.

Homura huffed in her seat, both at her statement being re-asked and having to be polite to the little upstart in front of her in the first place, her own voice becoming shrill with indignity.

"Why should we ally with you, what do we get!"

Sakura's face hardened, cool anger filling her. Hidan's hand quickly falling on hers under the table, reassuringly and calmly rubbing the skin of her wrist with his thumb, another outburst, another display of power and they could burn their bridges, too much power and no matter what words Sakura used the Konoha Shinobi would think them too dangerous and monstrous to ally with and no matter how well Sakura had excelled in court or with Pein, here in Konoha despite her best efforts Hidan knew her fears and nervousness were putting her on edge, loosening her control. With pride he felt her gain control, poised and collected as she answered the old bats question.

"Answer me this, would you prefer to face the enemy here at the gates of Konoha or away from here, where no civilians can be harmed?"

"Away of course." Shikaku answered gruffly.

"Do you wish to take the serpent's head or just its tail?"

"With an enemy such as this it is better to take the full force rather than a few contingents."

Sakura nodded at Inoichi's words. "That is what I offer."

"The people of Jashin are the main target." Shikamaru suddenly sat up, eyes opened wide with this revelation.

"We're all main targets idiot." Hidan flapped at hand at the pineapple hair styled Shinobi. "But we got a shit load of history and they already tried to take out our key people."

Kakashi narrowed one eye, old protective feelings surfacing with the speed of a shark breaching the surface of the ocean to attack. "Sakura."

"Like I told the wanna be she-man prostitute, fucker had her unconscious otherwise you'd have heard his fucking screams from here."

"Enough Hidan." Sakura's gentle voice soothed, guilty for the anger he felt at himself, facing the table to say. "Three others were targeted, key people in our hierarchy."

Tsunade had listened long enough, allowing other to ask questions; with a deep sip from her cup she loudly placed the cup back on the desk, gaining everyone's attention.

"You are basically asking us to come to your aid, protect the people of Jashin while leaving Konoha at risk."

Sakura smiled at Tsunade's well used tactics, Hidan answering for her with his usual annoyance.

"We're not a bunch of fucking pansies, we want allies to kill the fucking assholes, we don't need any shitty protection."

Sakura didn't bother to hide her smile but kept her voice calm as she continued. "Hidan is correct; the Guards have their own abilities making them as deadly as any Shinobi, those that are unable to fight will be evacuated from the castle."

"Castle?" Koharu enquired.

"The people of Jashin are spread throughout the land, the castle is the main . . . stronghold or residence for both the Guards, Priests and leaders, with many paying their respects." Sakura said slowly choosing her words carefully as she did her best to explain.

"It's a fucking tactical advantage, built into the damn Cliffside the rear is unclimbable, the front and sides surrounded by outer walls."

Tsunade nodded sagely not one bit surprised at the information they had people just as deadly as her Shinobi, relieved that they weren't being asked to simply fight an enemy on their own and even if they were she doubted it would weigh too much. The crux of the whole matter was that the One Power were becoming a bigger threat, a threat that needed to be removed as more and more of Konoha's resources went to helping villages protect and recover from the One Power attacks and the ability to bring the fight to them rather than risking Konoha was a point in Sakura's favour.

"Explain this history you mentioned."

Tsunade was unprepared by the sudden pain and sadness that filled both Sakura's and Hidan's eyes, frantic covert exchanged looks revealed all saw it, shock once more running through her at the sight of unadultered pain flying across the faces of the two before her, as if they felt what the other felt. Shaking her head at her own foolishness Tsunade took a sip of sake, wondering if she should take back her final words but it was too important no matter how her heart clenched for her long lost apprentice.

Hidan's reassuring caress became a grip of strength, the painful memories that filled her made her unable to distinguish between her own emotions and Hidan's, gulping she considered as quickly as possible, this was actually the first time she had been asked to explain what happened, others already knowing or taking it for granted, she would have to explain regardless and perhaps it would take the sting out of it when she repeated the story, it might even help clear things up.

Hidan felt her resignation and turned only to have her squeeze his hand. "Whether you know now or later makes no difference, but wait until I have finished to ask your questions."

Nods followed her words, curiosity and intrigue on the faces of everyone at the other end of the table, and most likely underneath ANBU masks. Closing her eyes momentarily Sakura gave a sigh, starting her story.

"First of all I was not born in Konoha, until the age of four I grew up amongst the people of Jashin, residing within the castle.

The barest deepening of the edges of her lips gave the idea of a wistful smile, emerald eyes briefly locking with deepening purple remembering Hidan's role as Sakura evenly spoke.

"The One Power heretics have existed for decades and during my childhood they focused on religions, persecuting and torturing those who did not acknowledge them as the one and true power, children whose parents taught them bedtime prayers were killed for simply questioning and asking about their God.

When I was four the High Priest received warning from Jashin, the heretics had turned their eye on us, using fear of the unknown and the reputation of our religion to gather support."

Sakura held up a hand, explaining. "If all of the people of Jashin sacrificed humans we would have every nation against us, there is balance, yes some do sacrifice people like Hidan but mostly they are enemies he meet in battle . . .mostly. The High Priestess sacrifices men who have harmed women, traitors, thieves or spies that enter our land to kill and hurt are used in the Sacrificial Chambers but many use vermin or an animal, giving your own flesh and blood is also a way of worship."

She took a breath and waited, seeing the interested and thoughtful looks before she continued.

"Through our ways the High Priest found that the One Power would attack us in the summer residence, and apparently all routes led to my parent's death and my own. It was decided that in the confusion of the attack I would be taken away and raised far from the lands of Jashin.

Everyone would think I was dead, and my memories were removed.

I grew up as Haruno Sakura, that was no lie, my loyalty was to Konoha and my team, but then five years ago I remembered everything and I was called back to the Lands of Jashin."

Kakashi rubbed his hand over his face, Sakura's story bordered on ridiculous and farfetched but he was unable to deny it truth.

"Because of you title."

"Yes." Sakura admitted, Hidan knowing it didn't fully satisfy them added with a snort. "Also because of her family . . . they were one of the richest, easy pickings the greedy fuckers wanted the money as well.

"We searched everywhere, all the teams did."Kakashi sighed loudly looking at the young woman who had been his student and teammate.

"Nothing could be taken and no sign left behind."

"Uchiha and Hoshigaki told us what they saw a year later."

Sakura nodded. "I had hoped but was unsure, if they had been seen they would have been killed."

Seeing the questions bubbling on everyone lips Tsunade held up her hand for silence, they would be stuck in the conference room for a year and a day if she allowed all questions to be asked and with the evening darkening they still had to discuss the alliance with the entire council.

"Enough." The authority in her voice stopped all questions. "The councils must be informed and this must be discussed."

Murmurs of agreement came from the table, Sakura straightening and tilting her head in acquiesce when Tsunade offered quarters to her and Hidan, as well as the Akatsuki – under heavy guard of course - for the night.

Standing up the group cautiously made its way to the door, forgetting to keep wary eyes on the other the sound of loud scraps, scuffling noises and thumps coming to their ears. A loud roar filled the air, Hidan picking Sakura up and swinging her behind him just as the door flew in, everyone jumping back as splinters and planks of wood flew through the air, Kisame rolling on the ground, Deidara following in a tumble.

Kisame stood up with a roar, grabbing Deidara by the neck, pieces of the door falling off them as the blue skinned Shinobi violently shook the blonde bomber. A slightly hair ruffled Itachi entered and standing in the doorway listened to Kisame berate and spit in the blonde's face.

"What part of ignore them don't you understand you idiot!"

Deidard using Kisame's hands for leverage twisted out of the bigger man's grip, rewarded with a grunt as he placed a hard kick under Kisame's ribs.

"They started it yeah!, and I was only trying to stop Tobi, he's the idiot Un."

Glowering Kisame cursed. "We all fucking know that!"

"Un, all Uchiha's fault anyway, yeah, he's the one they were going for!" Deidara accused pointing at Itachi who smoothened his hair, a backward glance showing the unconscious forms of at least four Shinobi weapons in hand, two more tied up and the thundering of running footsteps as Anko accompanied by ANBU and Jounin filed into the hallway and surrounded the three, a groggy and unsteady Tobi being held up by the arm by an ANBU.

"Sempai . . . .where the tree that hit Tobi come from?"

Kisame slowly realising that they had not just crashed into an empty room gave a sheepish sharp toothy smile, dropping Deidara to the ground with a loud thump. "Heya Himegimi."

A raised eyebrow and exchanged glance between Shikamaru and his father had the ever used "Troublesome" and "Himegimi?" said and questioned.

"Gets what she wants, gives orders and got Hidan as her lapdog."

Hidan growled loudly at Kisame's words, the shark featured Shinobi laughingly loudly, while Tsunade roared and ranted at the behaviour Sakura going still, the utter quiet emanating from her deadly enough that as they realised she spoke not a word everyone turned to her. Looking at Hiashi she inclined her head in greeting, receiving one in return before she spoke.

"Lord Hyugga, will you escort me to my quarters."

"It would be my pleasure, Haruno-san."

The older man came forward and with a somewhat knowing look at Hidan offered the silver haired beauty his arm, escorting her out of the room. Just as she reached Itachi she stopped and looked him up and down giving a short nod and turned her head back to Hidan.

""Do not kill them Hidan."

Hidan's feral grin made even Anko uneasy, Sakura and Hiashi walking down the corridors just as Kisame and Deidara realised exactly what she had said, faces going pale they looked back as one in horror at the look of abject glee on Hidan's face, backing into the ANBU as they stepped away from the silver Scythe wielding Jashinist.

Escorted by the pale eyed, dark haired Lord Hyuga Sakura enjoyed the sights of the village she was able to glimpse, the older man's silence soothing and reminding her of Lady Kagome's presence and reassurance, a small smile graced her lips as she thought 'It's all in the breeding . . .or is it the upbringing?'. Shaking her head slightly she followed Hiashi's lead from the Hokage building to the diplomatic building next door used for housing guests, inclining her head at the passing Shinobi and ANBU that were stationed.

At this Hiashi's earlier evaluation was confirmed, many people balked at the idea of Shinobi being stationed at the doors of the building and the personal quarters but only those used to leadership and family obligation like his daughters to some degree but more importantly the Hokage, the Kazekage and the Daimyo understood the need for such protection, were so used to it that they didn't bat an eye. The Akatsuki's so called nickname allowing him to place her as a Lady of court, for no land, court or state would send a Hime or Head of State on such a dangerous venture.

Reaching the door of Sakura's room Hiashi bowed, pleasantly removing his arm from hers and opening the door.

"Your companion's room is to our right, the Akatsuki members will be housed further down the hallway."

Surprised at the unexpected cordial etiquette and acknowledgement that she was of a higher position Sakura smiled giving a deep inclination of her head and a friendly gesture of her hand signifying there was no need for such thing.

"Thank you for your time Lord Hyuga, your reputation is well earned."

A slight smirk and nod in return and Hiashi bade her a good evening, adding that they would hopefully be informed of the council's decision by midmorning. Entering the room Sakura's eyes swept over the white walls, dark carpeted floor, the small but adequate kitchen area nestled in the corner near a large window and the comfy sofa, chair and wooden table infront of the painted screen. Walking into the room and around the screen her shoulders drooped, the low futon looking exceptionally inviting to the silver haired woman who upon entering the room and away from curious eyes felt physically and emotionally drained. Stripping off her clothes she simply laid them on the back of a chair propped against the wall, untying her hair she braided it into a loose plait that reached the small of her back.

With a loud audible sigh she pulled back the duvet and clad only in a pair of panties and the wrap top she wore under her riding outfit she slid into the bed, the cool sheets feeling heavenly against her skin, the pillows soft and the duvet comfortable. With the last week so hectic and the travelling so hard it only took minutes for Sakura to fall asleep.

Nearly two hours later Hidan entered the room scoffing at the ANBU who had directed him to the room next door, a two finger salute followed by a beautiful curse filled dressing down and he was closing the door barely taking in the room as he walked around the screen and feeling a weight lifting off him - despite knowing she was safe and comfortable - at the sight of her curled up in the low futon. Feeling a tiredness that began the onslaught of a headache he made to move back around the screen but stopped and looked at Sakura's delicate figure within the bed, with a deep thud echoing in his chest and a heaviness in his limbs he shrugged off his cloak, kicked off his boots, and pulled his top up and over his head leaving him dressed only in his black pants.

Setting his Scythe down at the side of the bed he carefully lifted the duvet and slid in next to Sakura, gently pulling her in to his arms while he settled down, watching her face as she slept, the rise and fall of her chest and the feel of her skin, more skin that he thought he would feel. Unable to stop and captivated by the smoothness he let his hands caress up and down her spine, groaning when Sakura arched into his body the 'Mmmm' that fell from her lips making his stomach clench.

Closing his eyes he quietly cursed, burying his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply, his arms tightening around her.

"H'dan?"

The sleepy murmur made him smile and with a kiss to her head he answered. "Yea."

"Du kill'em."

"No."

"M'okay."

He held his breath as she buried into him, seeking his warmth and caressing his skin in turn, his whole body relaxing as she hugged him, tried to caress as much skin as possible in her sleepy haze and placed a light kiss on his chest, a loud yawn escaping from his mouth..

"H'dan. . . . go t'sleep."

With a low chuckle he shifted on his side into a more comfortable, the need for sleep bearing down on him as he kissed her forehead, whispering his goodnight in her ear and closed his eyes. Content, relaxed and feeling that all was right he fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Okay so, good news and bad news .. . . bad news is over the next 2-3 weeks I'm visiting relatives and going on a long weekend holiday, then visiting relatives again, and may not have any if infrequent access to the internet._

_Good news, I got this chapter up before I go on Thursday and I will be bringing my laptop so I'm hoping to be able to write the next chapter._

_Sorry if I missed nay mistakes but I am hoping you enjoyed the chapter and as usual please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	35. Chapter 35

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

It was the weight around her middle that caught Sakura by surprise, light hitting her face as she stirred from her slumber, the distant sound of birds coming to her ears just as the faint snores and vibrating hit her from behind. With the bare turn of her head she saw silver and smiled. Sighing she lowered her arm to cover Hidan's that was wrapped so firmly yet gently around her waist and settled back against his warm chest.

The feel of naked warm skin against her back made Sakura shiver, Hidan's arm tightening for a mere second before resuming its loose gentle hold, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck, goose bumps instantly popping up on her skin as she leant back further, Hidan's lips gently caressing her skin causing Sakura to bite her lip at the feel of his soft lips on her skin. Instantly her legs went wobbly, Hidan's large hand splaying out against her stomach rubbing the soft pliant skin, his fingers dipping into her panties, teasing the skin on her hip, Sakura's own fingers tracing up and down his forearm absently playing with the fine silvery hairs, her head lolling into the pillow as Hidan's soft butterfly kisses travelled to the side of her neck.

Her skin tingled, her legs, arms, her whole body felt wobbly – the only word her mind could come up with to describe it – goose bumps travelling the length and breadth of her body, the only thing she could focus on was the feel of Hidan's lips on her neck and shoulder, his fingers erotically tracing the skin from her hip to the juncture of her leg. His warm breath beating against her and when he began to suck the skin on the bottom of her neck she squirmed but her moan as he bit down, his tongue swirling around the skin pulled one from him, his hips bucking into her as hers squirmed back against his hard cock, the hard length of flesh straining his pants and moulding the seam of her ass through her panties.

They both stilled at the same time. Their breaths laboured as they held onto each other, arousal running through them, bounding back from one to another, adrenaline making their chests heave, skin caressing skin as slowly embarrassment trickled into Hidan.

The stillness he felt from her made him curse inwardly, his thoughts and curse filled rage directed downwards –'Calm the fuck down you piece of shit. Fucking hell.' Deep calm breaths and he slowly moved his lower body and more importantly his painfully hard cock away from Sakura's soft full ass, his hand with gentle circular rubbing moving up to her stomach. Biting his lip, he looked up at the ceiling praying to Jashin for patience. With iron control he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder.

"I'll go get ready next door, be back in thirty minutes and we'll get some air."

Pressing the heel of his hand between his legs he slid out of the bed and grabbing his stuff made his way to the door, wondering if thirty minutes would truly be enough to take care of his not so little problem.

Hearing the door click shut Sakura released a shuddering breath, her hands covering her stomach in an effort to stop the topsy-turvy feeling running through her, closing her eyes she sighed trying to figure out what the hell was happening to her. Whatever had happened. Hidan just as he had when she was a child represented home and safety, he was the one who would make everything right and always protected her. But the way he was making her feel, the shivers that ran through her at his touch, the warmth and heat that seemed to blossom within made her body melt, it made her happy, excited, content, safe . . . it made her feel love, it felt perfectly natural and right, and that was what confused her.

How easy it was to lean against him, how welcome his touch was, after all that had happened, everything between them, the fights, the history.

With a sigh Sakura sat up, she was running around in circles, confusing herself more and more the more she tried to think about it. Quickly she got out of the bed gathering clothes out of her pack that had been delivered to her room during the meeting in the conference room and made her way to the bathroom, a short but thorough shower waking her up and helping to clear her mind.

Brushing out her hair she towel dried it as much as possible, sliding on wide legged black pants, a light red split necked, sleeveless shirt with a knee length light see through black cardigan,, clothes that had been on her bed when she had packed, luckily the symbols of Jashin were minute and her riding boots slipped under her pants easily.

Tidying the room after herself was a novel experience, the absence of Lana bringing a smile to her face, the brisk knock announcing Hidan's arrival, his large frame easing into the room and strolling across the room, the door left open making Sakura frown.

Smirking down at her Hidan wrapped his arm round her shoulder, his eyes darkening.

"It's so much fun making the fuckers heads spin."

With his chuckle Sakura closed her eyes, darkness covering them, the ANBU at the door looking in quickly signalling another further down the hall, entering the room both cursed loudly at the disappearance of both Sakura and Hidan, without a trace or even a hint of chakra. In an instant the ANBU stationed at the door turned to the other.

"You're telling the Hokage we lost them . . . again."

Once again when Sakura's feet hit the floor nausea hit, Hidan's hold keeping her upright and giving her a moment to settle. Opening her eyes her thanks died in her throat, her eyes widening as she stepped free from Hidan, small steps bringing her forward, Hidan's questioning falling on deaf ears as her feet hit the wooden planks, her feet making a hollow sound on the wood, her hands rising to stroke the red painted railing post.

Puzzled Hidan came up behind Sakura, taking in the old weather worn red bridge and Sakura's nearly loving caress of the wood. Leaning against the wooden railing he looked down at the water passing merrily and gurgling under them, his shoulder bumping Sakura's as they settled against the bridge and watched the water in a relaxing silence.

"This is where Team 7 used to meet."

Sakura's voice was soft and wistful when she broke the silence nearly twenty minutes later, a forlorn smile gracing her face, her emerald eyes shadowed and glued to the merry moving water.

"Well . . .we'd wait . . .me, Naruto and Sasuke for hours sometimes and when Kakashi-sensei would finally arrive Naruto and I would roar at him, Sasuke just looking away, rolling his eyes while Kakashi-sensei gave some lame excuse like a cat was stuck in a tree or he was helping an old woman, he'd shrug and crinkle his eye . .. . . .it was so annoying."

Hidan turned his face towards her, his stomach plummeting at the longing look on her face, the mention of other men in her life making his hands ball into fists and twist his Scythe roughly, the easy relationship that shone from her words making him grind his teeth.

She was his!

Suddenly he choked, waving at hand at Sakura to stay there he took a few steps back and keeping her in sight looked the other way. She was his – where the hell had that come from, Hidan swore inwardly, a hand raking through his hair in frustration, he was her Protector, the oath he had sworn ever binding and held tightly in his heart. All he was doing was complicating things, just like this morning, just like he seemed to be doing without realising. It had taken him nearly the entire thirty minutes to sate his need this morning, the realisation that over the last few weeks but more importantly the last week and a half that he had been touching her at any opportunity, touching her just because it felt good, because it seemed to make her smile. It was no longer to simply comfort her.

His role was clear, he was her Protector – protect, guide, love, cherish, discipline. Nowhere in the fucking oath did it say come on to or fucking feel up in bed. There was too fucking much at risk and here he was messing around, he was supposed to be by her side, not trying to get into her pants, she deserved flowers, candles and love, not some freaking asshole like him . . . . she deserved more and he . . . . . .

Thumping his hand on the wooden railing Hidan inwardly bristled, he needed to make something bleed, he needed to feel blood on his hands and to hear the screams of mercy and death, he needed to gain control of the pansy ass emotions that were making him second guess himself and confusing him.

His eyes falling on Sakura he watched the wind make her hair dance, the way it moulded her clothes to her body, showing her fit and trim curves, scars hidden by long sleeves and high necks, she was beautiful and only a fool would miss the elegance and authority that radiated from her, that called her a Hime.

Sakura watched Hidan worriedly, emotions hitting her fast and furiously suddenly disappearing before she could identify them. Her body going ramrod stiff and Hidan watching with eagle sharp eyes as a hopeful, fearful voice was hard.

"Sa . . . Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned, apprehension coming off her in waves, Hidan sending her as much reassurance as he could as she faced the blonde, fighting against all instinct to cross the short distance and pick up the whisker marked man by the neck, shake the living hell out of him and demand he tell him everything he knew about Sakura before tearing him apart piece by piece for simply having spent time with her, time he had lost out on thinking she was dead.

"Naruto."

His whispered name was said with such delicacy and longing that even Hidan felt a moment of sadness, quickly squashed when the blonde nearly leapt towards her sweeping her up into his arms and into a bone crushing hug. The happiness, guilt, love and relief that came from Sakura was the only thing that kept Hidan from skewering him with his Scythe, as long as Sakura was happy he could put up with it . . . Hidan bit his tongue and repeated it again and again as he watched the hug go on.

Never wanting to let go Sakura buried her head into Naruto's neck, sunshine seeming to come off his very skin, his tan evidence of his long training as were the muscles and added bulk she could feel, her name softly falling from his lips in happy disbelief and relief.

Slowly he released her, loosely holding her in his arms to look down at her, afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

"You're alive."

The stark pain in his voice crushed her, her eyes widening as Naruto's filled up with tears. Silently she let him touch her hair, smiling quizzically at it, his thumb travelling to brush her cheek, a hand rising to wipe away his own tears, hers falling like tiny diamonds down her face.

"We never stopped looking, the first year Baa-chan even had ANBU on the lookout and when we meet the Akatsuki they gave us our first clue ... our only clue. Even after they put your name on the memorial we kept looking, Gaara even sent out his Shinobi every few months."

Bright blue eyes beseeched her, trembling in their honesty.

"We had nothing to follow, no leads but we kept looking."

Sakura gulped, voice wavering as she quietly answered. "Nothing could be left, no trace to follow, nothing to track."

Tanned hands pulled at blonde hair in frustration, Naruto stepping back his voice rising in anger. "If you're in trouble we would have helped you, always!"

Guilt filled her, how long had they felt they had let her down, how long had they blamed themselves.

"I wasn't in trouble Naruto."

"Then why didn't you talk to us."

Naruto was always painfully honest Sakura thought, even when it hurt him.

"I couldn't Naruto."

"We spent the last five years looking for you Sakura-chan the four before that as team mates, you couldn't tell us why you left and you never even sent us a message that you were okay, that you were alive."

"I didn't even know if I would live Naruto." Sakura's pain filled voice roared, Hidan stepping up towards her ready to calm her, to take care of her but personally hoping to kick the shit out if the Kyuubi host. "That's why I told Itachi and Kisame what I did, that's why I told them to leave otherwise they would have been killed.

I had no clue what was going to happen, memories were hitting me faster that I could cope. I only knew I had to return, that I had to meet the Guards that night, that I could die."

Sakura finished in a rush, at the time she had thought she would die if she failed the tests or wasn't worthy, her memory still sketchy but the compulsion she felt and the unrealised presence of **Father **had taken her away, taken her back to the land of her birth**. **The pressure of Hidan's hand on her back calmed her; soothed her, a sharp nod of thanks and she took a deep breath looking up at Naruto, taking in the new height, the still happy face and blonde hair.

"And him." Naruto pointed to Hidan. "He's a criminal, he killed Asuma-sensei, his teammates poisoned Kankuro, killed Garra, killed Jiraiya, tried to kill me, injured you."

Hidan growled at the words. "Fuck, don't mention that shit, we only just sorted it out between us."

Sakura met Naruto's eyes honestly. "Yes he did. But that is not the Hidan I know. My H'dan is the one who killed a priest for slapping me on the face when I was a child, screamed down the heavens and massacred an enemy army when he thought I was dead, cried and threatened Jashin when he found I was alive, took care of me when I was sick, protected me from a killer, supported me no matter what and pulled me up for being an idiot."

Looking back Sakura smiled warmly at Hidan's surprised face before facing Naruto and saying without any doubt. "He's mine and I will hurt anyone who touches him."

Warmth so warm and true filled Hidan, making him give Sakura a real smile, no smirk or grin within a mile.

Naruto nodded slowly, blue eyes looking at them avidly before giving a final nod. "Why didn't you contact us?"

All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and cover her head with the duvet, she would rather be back in the conference room than deal with this, it was undoubtedly harder. "I couldn't Naruto, I spent four years being tested without contact with anyone but the priests and priestess, the last year relearning everything I had missed and being re-introduced, and then wind of the threat came to us and only a week and a half ago did we find out it was the One Power."

"Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru told us what you said."

Sakura was unsurprised; all the teams would need to know aswell as ANBU.

"Would you have told us you were alive if you hadn't come looking for an alliance."

Sakura bit her lip at his question, she had set herself to the idea that it would be years before she came back to Konoha or even sent a message, the more she had become comfortable the more she had feared returning in case her loyalties would have been torn. Seeing the pain in his eyes at her hesitation she rushed to say something, Hidan beating her to the punch.

"She didn't have a choice her return was too tenuous but once her position and her safety was guaranteed the High Priest had hoped to invite a small delegation from Konoha, with the threat on the horizon there was no point in mentioning it, your Hokage will even agree – there is no point in starting negotiations for a visit when trouble is at foot or even getting in contact, it spreads your resources too thin."

"You didn't curse!" Was all Naruto could manage in response, his mind taking and accepting Hidan's answer, meetings with Baa-chan and his Jounin status realisation enough in politics and understanding, but he was mind boggled at the length and well spoken manner of the silver haired S-class criminal.

"Court manners, shit doesn't happen too fucking often so don't worry your pea sized brain.

"Hey!"

Sakura gave a relieved giggle at Naruto and Hidan's antics, a weight dropping off her shoulders at Naruto's amazement and denial, so familiar and heart-warming and instantly she knew that they would be okay. But the fact that a visit had been in the works lightened her heart and made her smile.

"So you're looking for an alliance?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "What if they say no?"

Something she hoped they didn't, while they would face the One Power alone allies to prevent their total destruction even when they obliterated the One Power would be pleasant, if only so the odds would be better.

"Then we go to Suna." Sakura said, frowning at Naruto's head shake.

"Middle of a political upheaval, Gaara finally booted the old council, but everything he does is given the fine tooth comb treatment."

Sakura exchanged a look with Hidan, about to speak when Naruto interrupted her. "Hear the . . . Land of Jashin is nice this time of years . . . with its . . . grass?" He looked at them sheepishly."Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sai and I have been talking about going on a team vacation." An innocent look to the sky and happy go lucky whistle. "Team Gai and a few others were even talking about how long it's been since they had any time off."

Sakura looked at Naruto incredulously, unsure if this was still the same boy she had known, the boy who wouldn't have known tact if it had hit him in the face. Hope and question in her voice. "You would come, the teams, Team Kakashi?"

"You're our friend, our team mate. We're not leaving alone Sakura-chan."He moved and took her in a loving hug. "Not when we just got you back."

She sagged against him, holding onto him, asking the question she already knew the answer to. "He never came back did he?"

"No. But he helped us look for you, sent messages and notes of where he looked, last one was a year ago – he heard of a female healer in Rock."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura asked, amazed that her old team mate would do so much after everything, would actually look for her.

"Uchicha's brother?" Hidan bit out, another male, someone else who knew Sakura, had spent time with her.

"Yep."

A loud rumbling groan filled the air, Hidan twirling for any signs of attack just as Sakura's laughter filled the air, free and gleeful. Naruto rubbing his stomach sheepishly apologised.

"Naruto . . would you like to get some ramen?"

A beautiful smile filled Naruto's face, offering his arm to Sakura like a gentlemen unaware of how close to the truth he was in treating her like the Hime he always thought she was. Stopping suddenly he turned and faced Hidan with a frown, eyes narrowed and finger pointing at the silver haired man.

"I don't like you, but Sakura does and I think she needs you so fine, but if you hurt her they will never find the pieces."

Threat delivered Naruto turned back to an amused Sakura, ignoring the scoff from Hidan and the ineligible and to him nonsensical mutter.

"You think you're as fucking scary as her **Father, **a freaking fucking God of pain and death."

Hidan actually stopped in the road for a few minutes before staggeringly catching up with the duo, waving off Sakura's backward glance, his momentary shock and fear pausing her, shock and fear that ran through him at the thought of what Jashin would do if he over stepped his bounds with his Daughter.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Got something done at least. Short and seems too easy to be true and it is, Naruto's offer is not that simple and poor Hidan, takes protective Father to whole other level._

_Please let me know what you think, looking forward to reading all the reviews when I get back from Edinburgh._

_thanks kb :-)_

_Lots of Love, the Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	36. Chapter 36

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

She sat on the stool, Naruto and Hidan to her sides, both eating and watching her simultaneously, her hands curled around the warm bowl as she savoured the smell of the ramen, took in the fond familiarity of the ramen stand and watched father and daughter, both older pottering away behind the counter cooking and cleaning.

Slowly as though in a dream Sakura scooped up some ramen on her chopsticks, sounds fading away as the savoury soft ramen hit her tongue, absently chewing while the memories flooded back. Naruto, Sasuke and herself sitting down eating ramen, the times she collected Naruto from the stand, all the times he asked her out for ramen. The time Team 7 tried to trick Kakashi and see his face.

Naruto's bright and cheerful voice slowly filtered to her ears, swallowing she turned and smiled, listening as he spoke of a mission and the horrors he had felt when he had lost his ramen. She saw Hidan's eye roll but felt his amusement tinged with a slight anger that puzzled her, why would he be angry?

Hearing how the team leader raked Naruto over the coals and reported him to both Kakashi and Tsunade made Sakura chuckle, her hair failing in her face without thinking she raised her hand flipping her hair back.

"The silver hair is cool, but I miss the pink Sak . . . ."

Naruto's happy comment trailed off, his eyes hardening and narrowing in a way that caught Sakura by surprise.

"Naruto?"

Wordlessly Naruto reached out, Sakura watched with concern and sudden worry as his tanned hand took her pale one while his other hand pushed up the sleeve of her cardigan. The loud, enraged hiss that whistled through his teeth had Hidan off his stool and by Sakura in miliseconds. Sakura's face was full of fear as she watched the whiskered blond Shinobi but kept Hidan from pushing him away with a glance.

Naruto gulped, his eyes taking in the diamond, triangle and circle pattern that started on the knuckle of her middle finger and back along her hand, arm and all the way to her elbow before disappearing under her sleeve. Tentatively he reached out, a calloused finger tracing the patterns and feeling the knots of flesh, the sickening and painful way the cuts had healed. He was no longer an idiot – usually - a quick look confirmed that it was similar to the pendant that Hidan wore, but what disgusted him was the knowledge that Sakura's wounds had been half healed when they were torn open again and again, left to heal without stitches, messy and painful, but controlled. Control was used to make the wounds otherwise no pattern would be visible, these wounds would take months to heal and he didn't need to be a medic-nin to know that covering so much skin and her joints movement would have been awful.

To create such wounds they would need to be controlled otherwise no pattern would be visible, these wounds would take months to heal and he didn't need to be a medic-nin to know that covering so much skin and her joints movement would have been awful.

A disturbing thought hit him, his eyes closing briefly before he took Sakura's other hand and pushed up the sleeve revealing the exact same scars on her other arm.

"Who did this?"

The growl was hair raising, the old man and his daughter backing away from the counter watching in amazement as the cheerful young man they knew growled inhumanely in anger. Sakura watched her old teammate sadly, remembering how protective he was of his precious people, smiling at Hidan in reassurance she twisted a hand free, moving it to cup Naruto's cheek, her thumb gently stroking it until raging blue eyes met calm beseeching emerald.

"It's okay Naruto."

Her voice was melodious as she purposefully sought to soothe, calm and comfort, her hand rubbing his face, ignoring how his jaw clenched and his teeth ground together.

"Who hurt you Sakura!"

"Naruto its OO . . ."

Sakura yelped, Naruto cutting her off as he stood abruptly, stools falling to the floor with loud thuds, his hands grasping her upper arms as he looked down, blue eyes swirling with love, anger and protectiveness. About to intervene Hidan found himself unable to move, the tone of the blonde's voice and his whole demeanour catching his attention, not to mention the incredible pounding that surged through his body locking his limbs in place – Jashin did not want him to interfere.

Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he spoke with pure and utter conviction.

"Tell me who hurt you Sakura and I'll make them pay." He loosened his hold slightly rubbing her arms reassuringly just like he had when they were Genin. "I might not have been able to help you but no one gets away with hurting my Sakura-chan."

It was the Sakura-chan that did it. Looking at the blonde Hidan fought and hated every ounce of grudging respect that the blonde earned as he swore to protect Sakura.

Sakura hugged him tightly, smiling happily as she sat down on her up right stool, taking his hands in hers she squeezed it waiting until Naruto had settled down before quietly speaking.

"Like your **Hitai-ate** my scars show who I am, my position and my birthright, they are a tradition of the people of Jashin and a way in which we show both our willingness and worthiness to serve."

She watched him, not liking the fury building but loving it for it showed her Naruto had not changed. A hand to the cheek made him look into her eyes.

"Yes they were painful and at first I didn't understand, but now I am proud to bear them, like any Shinobi they show my strength, and you certainly cannot say anything considering how you used to think scars were so cool."

A merry little laugh and Naruto blushed, Hidan rolled his eyes and moved back behind Sakura finally able to move again, the old man and his daughter working away as if nothing had happened. Hidan watched the blonde, truly watched him and saw the love of a brother in the young man, Hidan relaxed instinctively knowing that Naruto would protect Sakura as much as he could, even if it meant him getting hurt or dying, he was selfless, loyal and dedicated to his precious people and Hidan could trust him when it came to Sakura, not that he would ever fully trust anyone but himself, or be totally happy that another man had Sakura's attention. Shaking his head he joked to Jashin –Yeah, yeah don't beat the shit out of her friend, it would make the return trip slightly easier and now the blonde was in their corner.

"I don't like it." Naruto grumbled.

Hidan sitting down and watching with slight amusement as Sakura laughed freely, seemingly happier and perhaps a little more carefree than she had been in weeks.

"Thank you Naruto, for always caring."

The simple words had Naruto speechless, but not disappointing as he gave her a thumbs up, a wide smile and roared.

"Dattebayo!"

"My fucking ears ya freak!"

Hidan's roar had the two giggling quietly, Hidan was unable to stay angry for too long, the giggles and smile reminding him of Sakura when she was a child; innocent and utterly happy.

"I'll get Yamato, Sai and Kakashi-sensei, they can join us, and we can all catch up."

The joy and happiness was contagious, Sakura could only smile, a nagging feeling in her stomach, Naruto accepted unconditionally, but the others would be sceptic and ask questions where Naruto took Sakura's word. She was not ready to tell them everything.

The usual hustle and bustle outside the ramen stand had mostly been ignored but a sharp whistle had Naruto sitting up straight and looking out onto the street, a cheeky grin escaping as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"You disappeared on them."

Two ANBU appeared at the ramen stand, the relief in their posture just visible as they addressed Hidan and Sakura.

"The Hokage requests your presence to discuss your proposal."

Like a switch Naruto watched Sakura straighten her back and stand up, her face smoothening to a perfect calm mask – the word regal flinted through Naruto's, it reminded him of Hinata's father or Baa-chan when dealing with the stuck ups – as Hidan stood up next to her protectively, nearly hovering by her side as he assessed the ANBU before giving a short nod and holding out his arm to Sakura.

To the ANBU's relief Sakura and Hidan walked back to the Hokage's tower, Sakura wistfully watching the children dart around and play without any reservations just as the adults watched the silver haired duo from under their eyelids.

A flash of red and black caught Sakura's eye a tiny smirk playing on her lips, a smirk that unsettled Naruto and reminded him of the scary display that had happened at the gates, a display he had pushed to the side in favour of focusing on the return of his team mate.

"You left them alive but will they be able to fight?" Inquiring yet lilting Sakura's voice made Hidan chuckle, Naruto looking at the stoic ANBU who offered no explanation before Naruto realised just who Sakura was talking to.

"Take away all my fucking fun, couldn't do much damage when we need the freaks." Hidan grumbled.

"Shizune healed them after."

Naruto added, sheepishly smiling when Hidan turned to glare at him followed by Sakura raising an eyebrow, explanation time.

"A few broken teeth, cuts, grazes, bruises . . . . might have used Jashin's ritual to scare the shit out of them. . literally."

Without warning Sakura stopped mid step, Hidan grabbing her as she stumbled, her eyes darkening as she was caught in a memory, a memory that Hidan tried to control, tried to prevent her from seeing afraid that he would once again be seen as a monster.

x-

_He stood like the devil himself, like the demon spawn they named him, no one dared move for fear of his gaze, for fear of his attention. The blood that covered him and the purple colour of his eyes that pierced through them made him a truly fearsome sight, the devil himself on earth, or so they thought._

_Grabbing their medallions the guards stepped back vehemently praying to Jashin their eyes filled with pain as they looked upon Hidan. They watched as he laughed cruelly and prayed, they shook as the ground trembled and Jashins symbol appeared below his feet. They fell to their knees fearful as Hidan's skin turned black his skeleton form a frightening, terrifying thing as he flashed murderous white teeth at the One Power soldiers. He laughed again a laugh of insanity, pain and madness as he levelled his glinting purple pinkish eyes at them, his voice as hard as steel, as dark as the innermost cell of the deepest underground dungeon dripped with hate and promise sending fear and pain through the soldiers as he said_

"_You will die, not a single one of you fucking heathens will survive, you will ALL DIE, you will all pay FOR KILLING HER!"_

_Thunder boomed through the sky echoing his promise as lightening flashed a deathly halo to show his work. The Guards watched in awe as they saw a true slaughter, the soldiers stood no chance against a bloodthirsty berserker Hidan hell bent on destroying them all. His scythe flashed continuously, his insane laughter vibrating through the air as he also used his bare hands to tear them apart._

_x-  
_

He felt the pain, hurt and loss that radiated from her, calling on Jashin and the shadows to hide them, Naruto yelping when he was enveloped by them, covered in shadows the ANBU cursed and jumped off to look for them when they stood right in the middle of the street only a couple of metres from the Hokage tower. Tears ran down Sakura's face, Hidan holding her carefully like a porcelain doll that could shatter into a million piece at any moment, his Scythe giving the scene a morbid quality.

Pressure surrounded the blonde Shinobi making him squirm in annoyance and embarrassment unsettled at watching the interaction between Hidan and Sakura, there was a stark fear present in the former Akatsuki's eyes as he intently searched Sakura's face, his hand stroking her long locks. It was extremely intimate and private, making Naruto blush, the pain and the way Sakura held onto him the only thing that stopped Naruto from grabbing her away from him, as he had said earlier, he didn't like Hidan but Sakura seemed to need him.

Sakura choked as Hidan's emotions consumed her, the anger, the rage, the complete and utter devastating pain, he had told her he had lost it, told her this was the reason why he had become who he was but until that very moment she had not understood. She had been a child, she remembered the loss but it was distant and hazy, the years of not knowing lessening the pain, but Hidan's was all consuming.

x-

_It was dawn before the skies calmed and the Guards could clearly see the blood soaked court yard before them, the beautiful flower filled yard that the Little Hime loved to run around was unrecognizable. Where once there were flowers of such blooming beauty and captivating scents there was now the odor of blood and decay, strewn body parts and limbless bodies lying upon the beds, instead of the fountain statue releasing water into the fish filled pond there was now a crumbling heap of rock and a pond full of blood. Everywhere the Guards looked they say blood, body parts and the lifeless bodies of the One Power soldiers and there standing in the very centre Jashin's symbol slowly fading in its brilliance to a dark colour stood Hidan, his chest heaving from exertion his purple pinkish eyes unseeing in his destruction and flashing in his rage. His hair was indistinguishable so covered in blood and gore as was his bare chest and ripped pants, his medallion slowly and happily soaked up the blood that splattered it until it was once again as polished as it had been._

_The slight shifting of rocks and debris focused the Guards on the sight of the Elderly High Priest and the Guards that accompanied him as they made their way into the court yard, they were covered in dust, grime and had their own share of wounds, looking around the old Priest gave a sad sigh and sat upon a fallen piece of debris looking upon the only survivors of the attack. Closing his eyes he prayed to Jashin for guidance as the pain filled screams of agony from Hidan tore through the air once more._

_x-  
_

A deep breath and Sakura buried her head into Hidan's neck, inhaling his comforting scent, the coppery tang of blood so much a part of him that it was soothing instead of revolting.

"They deserved it."

The whisper barely made it to his ears but Hidan wrapped his arms around her tightly, her words meaning more to him than anything else.

"Hey! What's going on?" Naruto cried as the shadows suddenly swamped Hidan and Sakura covering them from view, looking around frantically he noticed he was still covered by the shadows, people walking by without notice.

Hidan turned his head down and smiled at Sakura, the pain and loss she felt from him slowly ebbing away to be replaced by comfort and... Love. Hidan shook his head, happy, how the hell would he know what love felt like. Emerald filled his vision and he could nearly count her eyelashes as she gazed up at him, the feelings from him overflowing back to him, making him tremble and shiver in delicious anticipation as Sakura tilted her head. Her lips were full and pink, beckoning him, the little uplift at the corners beautiful as she beseeched him.

"H'dan."

The soft, soul punching whisper of his name made his gut twist, her breath searing his skin as it caressed it, with a prayer of forgiveness to Jashin Hidan bent his head, the panic, the fear of rejection and excitement hitting him from Sakura as she closed her eyes and their lips met.

It was chaste, but soul shattering as Sakura felt Hidan's lips cover hers, the bare taste of him indescribable but instantly addicting, licking her lips she tasted his smooth closed lips. Over too quick Sakura staggered against Hidan's arms, weak and filled with need she was captured by his glowing purple eyes, the same need and want reflected in them that she herself was feeling and knew he was feeling it too.

"Hey! What's going on!"

The shout assaulted them like the blaring of Konoha's warning horns, shocking them out of their reprieve they reluctantly took a step back, Sakura keeping a hand on Hidan's arm not wanting to lose the contact, the silver haired man looking at her gently before settling a mask over his face watching Sakura take a deep breath and do the same, just as a concerned Naruto was unveiled by the shadows.

"You okay? You disappeared, what happened?"

"Showed her what I showed the fucking idiots." Hidan growled angry that he had been forced to stop kissing Sakura, the peace and nearly addicting quality of her, her lips, the way she tasted screaming at him, demanding he taste her again forced down, locked up.

He felt the dampening of her emotions and instantly panicked beneath his mask. He knew she wanted it, he felt her need, felt how it made her head spin . . but . .Hidan cursed loudly, was it his own feelings amplified? Was he so focused on the feel of her lips that he ignored her, ignored what she wanted, maybe she hadn't wanted it all, was she regretting it? Pretending it never happened? When did she learn to hide her emotions from their bond?

Unaware of Hidan's misgivings Sakura settled into her Hime frame of mind, trying to put all her emotion to one side, coolly looking at Naruto she answered.

"They were warned, the punishment their fault alone …..they will think twice before thinking we jest."

No Sakura thought, If Hidan had showed them even a fraction of the power and black skeleton form he had used on that fateful day the Akatsuki wouldn't dare flirt with another showing.

Like the unveiling of a monument the shadows slipped off them, startling Shinobi in the street, civilians used to the comings and goings of Shinobi to some degree easily dismissing it not understanding the full situation as the two ANBU appeared by Sakura's and Hidan's sides, firmly standing next to them, nearly growling in exasperated frustration.

"We will escort you to the Hokage."

Damned if they were losing the two silver haired guests . . . again.

Swiftly entering the Hokage's Tower they were escorted by the ANBU who stuck to them like magnets to Tsunade's office, Naruto waiting outside the door as the duo entered.

They were met by a furious Tsunade who was viciously gulping as much sake as possible, the snarl on her face testament to Shizune's wary stance near the door and ready to move. Kakashi at the window, both watching their Hokage warily. Seeing the two enter Tsunade's scowl deepened, her face darkening as she clutched her sake cup, a crack appearing down the thick china cup.

In a display of frustration Tsunade threw it at the far wall, watching in brief satisfaction as it shattered sprinkling the carpet with bits of china, Shizune rolling her eyes with a sigh while Kakashi produced his orange book and began to read, relaxing slightly as he leaned against the windowsill.

"Two border towns were hit at dawn." Tsunade barked angrily shoving scrolls away from her. "No survivors."

Sakura sent a prayer to Jashin for the poor souls so that they would be judged fairly and true, without a word she sat on the lone chair near Tsunade's desk, back straight with a calm, interested and patient face making Tsunade frown and Kakashi pause in his reading to regardto look at her her, Hidan standing behind her back Scythe twisting in his hand as he waited, the sudden knowing confidence and relief which came from Sakura hitting him just before Tsunade barked.

"You plan to kill these assholes?"

Sakura smirked, her arms folding in her lap before she raised her right hand artfully making the sleeve fall revealing her scars, Tsunade stilled while Shizune gasped in horror, Kakashi closing his book with a narrowed eye as Sakura let the sleeve of her left hand fall and began to trace them, drawing their attention.

She traced the overlapping and twisting triangles, diamonds and circles from her elbows to her wrists to her hands, their eyes following her fingers until they reached her eyes. They darkened, the near black colour fathomless, the air cooling around them, Hidan's chuckle made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up but it was Sakura's cool, lilting dark voice that struck fear in them.

"They will scream, they will beg, they will plead for mercy and we shall be as merciful as they, their blood will soak the earth, their screams fill the air and their bodies will scatter the lands in pieces. We will hunt, we will kill, we will destroy, and Jashin will judge."

The smile that appeared on Sakura lips made Shizune whimper, fear filling her body, Tsunade's knuckles white as she grasped the desk and Kakashi pressed himself against the wall, Sakura continuing to Hidan's dark and blood lustful chuckles.

"They will burn for eternity, reaping the torture they merit tenfold, Jashin is harsh but fair and they will have no quarter."

Shizune sank to the floor, the pressure beating down on her too much, the cold seeping into her bones, Kakashi his beloved book longed dropped on the floor made no move to pick it up, Tsunade gulped, sweat beading her forehead holding onto her composure, Hidan's words shocked them back to the room.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ignoring the unabashed glee in his voice and mad glint in his eyes Tsunade focused on Sakura's chin, not meeting her eyes as she tried to bark out an answer but failed, her voice trembling, thanking Kami it didn't break.

"The alliance was agreed on; we are now sending two extra teams."

Sakura's corresponding smile was death.

"Excellent."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter –you should have it took 36 chapter but it finally happened._

_Thanks to PrinceTheSecond for checking my grammar, any mistakes are mine, I got a huge fright when I saw all the red but luckily mainly the first few pages so I'm not that bad._

_As always my cross Atlantic twin kisukebenihime, love ya girl thanks._

_Hope to read what you think soon._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	37. Chapter 37

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

X-x

X-x

She sat atop Hades watching as Hidan expertly mounted Marbh, Scythe strapped to his back, easy to reach and nowhere near Marbh to cause injury. She looked around noting the ANBU hidden in the trees, the Jounin at the gate openly watching them as they waited for the teams to arrive. Her ire growing as it swiftly approached twenty minutes past the designated time.

As agreed with Tsunade Team Kakashi and Team Shikamaru would accompany them on the return trip to the Lands of Jashin, Team Gai and Team Kurenai to follow in two to three days. This was due to the awaiting information from some teams posted at the border spying on the One Power soldiers. Information Sakura was uncertain they would need or would make much difference but she was glad for the time to get used to her old team mates and friends before more joined the merry band. She was still slightly fearful of what they would ask, what they would say. Naruto may have accepted her easily enough but she had no doubt Ino would make her ears bleed with questions and accusations.

But as Hidan had advised her she would deal with it later, she had her allies... with perhaps more to come, Sakura nodded to herself inwardly, what her Father had given her she tried to use well, but she could not know everything and had to be careful not to make too many assumptions. Now they had to focus on getting back to the castle, hoping everyone was in good health and that Daisaishi had recovered. With their new allies they stood more than a good chance and coupled with the Akatsuki – who were also late- they would hopefully have the edge over the One Power.

"Stupid fucking assholes, when I get my hands on them . . . "

Half an hour. Sakura had a feeling exactly who was to blame just as she spoke.

"Hush Hidan."

Hidan rolled his eyes at her, her own impatience and wish to be on the road not only blaring through the bond but obvious in her thinned lips and narrowed eyes. The meeting had been concluded quickly enough yesterday, the entertainment from the Konoha Shinobi thoroughly enjoyable as they had tried to collect themselves and continue discussing the alliance.

He had been more than happy to finally leave the room, disappointed when none of his former associates had been present, Sakura's pang of sadness at the absence of Naruto annoyed him. Thankfully one scared shitless ANBU that had seen him rake the idiots over the coals had been ordered to inform them that Uzumaki had received orders to meet his team and Team Shikamaru to discuss the mission. Apparently Uzumaki had regretted to inform them that neither he nor any of the other teams would be able to meet them that night – the mission briefing scheduled to last well into the evening included the gathering of supplies.

Hidan had quickly taken Sakura's arm, a toothy shit eating grin made the ANBU take a step back much to his pleasure when they left the room. The disquiet and pensiveness running through Sakura stalled Hidan, the silver haired man aimlessly leading her around the streets with no purpose in mind but giving himself a pat on the back when they ended up in front of the compound designated for large parties of visitors, storage and amongst other things held a large stable.

He had sat for hours simply watching her whisper to the fucking beast; Hidan swore that fucking animal was jealous. . but it was the only time she had laughed happily in days. Crystalline tears had fallen down her cheeks as she voiced her worries and fears to the large stallion, Hidan stepping forward to hold her, slightly hopeful for another kiss had been forced to jump back with a yell when Hades had snapped viciously at his hands. The scrap and his wrist throbbing when he rubbed it, unable to stay angry too long with Sakura's laughter filling the stable, Hades the fucking beast shaking his mane triumphantly and giving Hidan an 'I'm better than you' eye roll. Muttered curses under his breath had Sakura in peals of laughter. Hidan forced to shake his head smiled and when Sakura wasn't looking gave the fucking beast the one finger salute as he escorted Sakura out of the stables into the night air, the stallion's huffing and hoof stamping making him chuckle.

The silence surrounding them had been comfortable and accepting, no need for witty remarks or awkward questions, Sakura was more at peace now than she had been hours ago. He had enjoyed it, a fact that had slightly startled him, he had found himself simply enjoying the time he spent with her, as always he kept a look out for suspicious characters or actions, his role as Protector ingrained in him first and foremost along with all it entailed. But for once he wasn't with her to comfort her, to protect her, to guide her, to soothe her fears; he was simply spending time with her and enjoying every moment of it, unconsciously committing every aspect of her to memory. Her long silvery hair shone in the moonlight, her skin pale and glowing, her figure strong and slim from training and riding but still holding curves that drew his eyes time and time again, her lips were full and as he had learned earlier that day oh so kissable. She was ethereal in her beauty, she begged to be touched and caressed but looking at her he knew no mortal man would dare touch such perfection.

Hidan was unsure how long ago he had actually started to notice Sakura's beauty, his feelings had obviously evolved, and he no longer saw her as his Little Hime but as a woman grown. A woman who fit into his arms perfectly, who understood his blood thirst and did not condemn him, who sought him out for comfort and trusted him with her life.

Cursing to himself Hidan remembered the promise he had made to himself.

x-  
_He helped her to bed, reminding her not to talk and covering her with the dark purple sheets he walked over to the chairs and brought one over near the foot of the bed. Barely listening as Lana said her good nights he settled himself down in the chair, his feet propped up on the chest at the end of Sakura's bed, his Scythe resting in his arms, ready to be used in a split second. As Lana dimmed the candles and left the room Hidan watched Sakura, her eyes slowly closing, her breathing starting to regulate as she fell asleep, he could see the tenseness in her body, but knew she trusted him to protect her as she slept, and it was with that trust he made his decision._

_He would go back to being the cursing asshole that he had been in the Akatsuki, as much as he stayed true to himself he knew he had toned down somewhat to fit into court and reassure his Little Hime – before all their fights and spats. He would no longer let his emotions have a handle on him so readily and he would return to being the feared Shinobi that had amassed such a terrifying reputation in the Bingo books. He would need both reputation and skill to deal with the trouble that was definitely coming their fucking God damn way, and to protect Sakura._

_With a sneer on his face he stared into the darkness of the room a low chuckle rumbling from his chest as his eyes flashed pink. It was very fitting that the Daughter of Jashin, who's __**Father**__ was the God of Pain, Death and Destruction, not to mention Suffering and Slaughter, would have a member of the Akatsuki for a Protector. A nasty smile made its way to his lips, she would be protected by one of the 'Zombie Brother's' and he would enjoy without reserve showing anyone who dared come near her exactly what he was capable of._  
_x-_  
His wants could not come first, no matter how much he wanted to do more than simply comfort her, no matter how much he wanted to repeat the kiss or feel both the softness and harsh texture of her skin and scars. Or how natural is seemed to do so.

The fact that he was silently waiting with baited breath for Jashin's punishment for kissing his Daughter notwithstanding.

A large clatter jerked him back to the present, the morning sun low and barely warm as they waited for the rest of their group to join them. Regal and beautiful Sakura sat atop Hades, Hidan releasing a string of curses at himself that caused her to turn and raise an eyebrow at him, forcing him to grumble.

"They have two fucking minutes to show their faces, or I'll shish kabob the whole fucking lot of the wankers."

About to answer Sakura's eyes hardened and her grip on the reins tightened making Hades shift and snort. The Akatsuki members and Team Kakashi along with Team Shikamaru finally arriving.  
Seeing the non caring attitude of Kakashi Sakura bristled, of course he was to blame, her so called former sensei happily reading his beloved book, she could even see the outline of another within his jacket when he raised his hand and said 'Yo'.

It was - it seemed - as always Yamato who tied to diffuse the situation, the brown eyed man smiling at Sakura as he lied.

"Sorry we're late last minute equipment problem."

Sakura simply raised an eyebrow at the former ANBU, setting an icy glance over the rest of the group, ignoring the slightly unsettled looks Kisame, Deidara and to a somewhat extent Tobi was giving Hidan, Itachi stoic as ever was watching Sakura for her reaction, the slight tilt of his head the only thing that showed his interest.

"An leabhar, ceart?"

She barely caught the whispered comment, so low that Sakura was sure not even Kakashi heard it, turning to Hidan she saw the anticipating smirk and allowed a small smile to grace her lips, did everyone know Kakashi's love for his books.

"Tá a thios aige?"

"Gach duine, gach tír, gach rud."

Hidan snorted in answer, every bloody Shinobi, Academy student and civilian knew for fucks sake. Giving the fucking beast a glare Hidan sighed and Sakura nearly laughed at the veiled disgust on his face as he leaned down, cursing a warning at Hades clicking teeth and whispered something harshly to the large stallion. Righting himself he looked at Sakura his smirk taking over his face before he turned it into a sneer, directing it at the group, whispering to Sakura, hoping she wouldn't say anything until after.

"Féachaint agus ná habhair aon focal."

Curious Sakura composed her face into one of calm serenity, not letting anyone know her feelings on their tardiness and not mentioning a word on the Akatsuki's late arrival. She watched as Kakashi waved a hand at Yamato, adding.

"A black cat crossed the path so we were forced to go the long way then." He gave an eye crinkle to Sakura as he walked up to her ready to set on the road, explaining. "Bad luck and all, so . . . . "

"Argghh!"

His high pitched scream filled the air as Hades snatched his orange covered book from his hands, viciously chewing and rearing up in the air, Sakura poised elegantly on his back unaffected. Stomping back on his front legs Hades lashed out at Kakashi's grabbing hands, strong blunt teeth working furiously at the paper, unceremoniously spitting it on the ground and stomping it into the ground. Kakashi's pain filled yelp making both the Akatsuki and Konoha Shinobi wince when Hades stomped on his hand. The large battle trained stallion happily thwarting the Copy-nin's attempts to retrieve his book, not stopping until the book was battered into the ground, the pages chewed to pieces covered in spit and dust and undistinguishable from its former glory.

Inwardly laughing Sakura bit her lip, Hidan's own amusement nearly making her lose control as Hades stepped back a triumph shake of his mane showing his pleasure, Kakashi falling to the ground reverently picking up the tattered and unreadable remains.

Unsure if it was a trick of the light or actual tears Sakura looked at the shocked faces of her former team mates and amazed ones of the others. Her voice light and holding an air of finality.

"I trust we will have no problems with keeping to schedule from now on."

Without waiting for an answer Sakura turned, barely suppressing the shaking of her shoulders as she bit her lip to stop laughing, Hidan's final words forcing her to lift her hand and bite her knuckles, the spiking fear that came from the group corresponding with the tears of laughter that rolled down her face, Hidan's dark chuckles following.

"Never thought the fucking Copy-nin screamed like a girl, it's not like we tore out your heart."

Ino watched Sakura's back aghast at the flippant attitude the silver haired woman was showing, how easily she dismissed their lateness and talked down to them all the while looking at Kakashi as if nothing had happened. Ino looked at Shikamaru in disbelief, had they all seen the same thing or was she going crazy? Not to mention the fact the Hokage was sending them on a mission with Asuma-sensei's killer, it had taken hours for Tsunade to convince all of them to go along with the mission, but she made no promises that if Hidan did something out of line she would hold back.

It had been Shikamaru's quiet words that had stopped her – We don't have time to waste on revenge – but even Chouji had seen that the lazy genius was picking his battles and that when this alliance was done they would do what they had to.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru's voice was laden with more than just laziness and annoyance; Ino was sure that a hint of fear or was it trepidation in his voice. Following the group as they walked Ino wondered why Sakura was acting all high and mighty, sure she had to be all cool and collected when she arrived but now she had an alliance so why was she still acting all haughty?

With a sigh Ino hefted her pack on her back and grumbled when she bumped elbows with the blonde Iwa Akatsuki member. Her apology was grunted, not really paying attention until she noticed that not a single person was talking, blonde hair swinging Ino made the sacrifice to save her sanity and let lose her annoyance.

"Why were you late?"

"Heh the black haired assistance was healing us a bit more, Yeah."

Head swinging up Ino noticed two things straight away, his blonde hair was styled eerily similar to hers and his face was swollen and bruised purple and red.

"Owww." Was all Ino offered, she had heard that Hidan had beaten them up as well as doing something so scary that even the ANBU that had seen it were staying mum. Shikamaru had told her that Shizune had healed them somewhat afterwards but to be healing them again this morning and to still look like this meant it had been very serious.

"Yeah." Deidara drawled, rubbing his wrist.

Ino took a shoulder length step to the side, away from the blonde Akatsuki member, giving him a side-long glance before dutifully huffing and whipping her head in the opposite direction. "I bet you deserved it, too." She mumbled under her breath looking around; they were all studiously ignoring each other. A line nearly divided the group down the road as they walked along, apart from the weird giddy orange masked guy – who simply annoyed Ino. He was jumping around like a hyper bunny, staying away from Hidan and Sakura but obviously annoying Kisame, the large blue skinned Shinobi letting out a growl and going for his sword before Tobi gave a giddy whimper and yelled.  
"Sempai! Kisame wants to kill Tobi! Save Tobi!"

Ino rolled her eyes; seriously he was a feared Akatsuki?Unknown to her Deidara did the same thing both uttering at the same time.

"Idiot."

Exchanging a somewhat understanding look, they were surprised to see Tobi suddenly standing before them, head cocked to one side, looking them up and down.

"Sempai never told Tobi he had a twin!"

Everyone stopped, Ino just catching the winces from her teammates and Naruto out of the corner of her eye as she heard Kisame's and Hidan's loud guwaffing laughter.

All of which intensified.

"Do I look like a man?" Ino roared and punched the masked idiot in the face, kicking him for good measure as she stomped away and joined her team, swishing her hair behind her.

"Idiot, Un!" Deidara growled tiny spiders suddenly crawling over Tobi, stalking past him his hair swinging Deidara whispered viciously. "Katsu."

Tiny sparks nothing that would cause true harm but would definitely leave some marks came off the spiders as they exploded causing Tobi to jump and yelp childishly. Naruto and Chouji joining in with Hidan and Kisame.

Sai looked Ino up and down, a tiny smile on his face, his eyes devoid of humour."You do bear striking similarity to each other beautiful, are you sure you're not related?"

Ever tortured Yamato quickly intervened, grabbing the blonde and pushing her into the hands of her team mates, steering Sai away from her and catching up to Sakura and Hidan. Praying to any deity that he would not be playing the glorified babysitter the whole trip.

Quietly the group continued on their journey, no one speaking a word but each casting distrusting looks at the other, Tsunade's orders not to antagonise or bring up old history still rattling in their brains from her earth shattering roars.

Winding through the misty forest Sakura stopped abruptly, Naruto nearly banging into Hades backside, the dark stallion sending the blonde a snickering warning. Quick as flash, ignoring Hidan's questions Sakura dismounted and like a ghostly silver wraith disappeared through the trees.

"Fuck! Sakura!"

Hidan, Scythe flashing menacingly in the moonlight was after her immediately, paying no heed to anyone's questions. It was Yamato who suddenly looked around him, dismissing the mist and cold nip to the air, realising exactly where they were. With a sharp look to Kakashi and an unexpected nod of agreement from Itachi he spoke.

"The clearing."

Worried looks exchanged and questions waved off Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Itachi and Kisame were the first to follow, the only ones knowing the true meaning and weight Yamato's words had held, the rest following eagerly.

They spilled into a moonlight clearing, Ino not even bothering to repress the shudder that racked her body, grabbing Shikamaru's sweaty hand for support, double checking that Chouji was behind her as she gazed at Sakura, still as a statue within the middle of all the flowers - beautiful blooming white, gold and deep pink flowers.

Ino felt sick at the representation of the flowers and the stark look on Sakura's face, she looked lost, pained but still unapproachable and icy. The fog that had seemed to cover the forest was absent from the clearing but the moon's glow made Sakura shine like a creature from a fairytale or a goddess. Ino could feel the goose bumps that rose on her skin, a quick look seeing everyone's skin was covered, her breath caught in her chest as Hidan silent and deadly went to Sakura and took her in his arms .

Eyes widened when the silver haired man held her close and easily bent down to kiss Sakura's lips, the woman returning it sweetly, her hands grasping onto Hidan's arms like a life line.

Ino wasn't the only one who gasped in amazement, Shikamaru so surprised that he failed to comment with his trademark troublesome and Chouji stopped chewing the bar in his hand.

Team Kakashi were transfixed watching with a mixture of emotions on their faces, the Akatsuki – Itachi and Kisame, Ino corrected herself were looking around the clearing intently. Itachi meeting her eyes for a split second, just enough for her to see the gleam in them before he returned his gaze back to the couple who had stopped kissing to rest their foreheads against one another's.

"Tobi wants to know why everyone's quiet"

Deidara quickly shushed the idiot feeling the tension and emotion in the clearing, Tobi's loud exclamation going unanswered, everyone too busy watching or remembering.

x-x

_The moon was high illuminating the forest with its silver sheen. The swooping of owl wings through the air permeated the quiet followed by a shrill little shriek and the snapping of bones as they watched the tawny owl fly back up to its perch and devour its prey._

_Silently they made their way through the forest, blending in with shrubbery and trees despite the bright red patterns on their cloaks. They could hear the animals moving around them, the wind rustling the trees, but all this they ignored as they made their way to their destination._

_Stopping suddenly, the older of the two cocked his head in question and looked down in puzzlement at his partner before turning his head back to the scene before him. For there in the middle of the clearing, standing in the light of the moon, stood without a doubt a woman, her cloak clinging to her body as its cowl hood hid her face and hair only allowing the slightest outline of her features._

_Turning her head she nodded slightly, the moon causing the intricate silver brooch that clasped her cloak together to shine brightly. Acknowledging the two members of the Akatsuki, she did not move from her place. In fact, she seemed not to care._

_Puzzled and annoyed at her lack of reaction the larger man hefted his sword from his back and swung it around to rest in front of him. They were near Konoha and he could see from the woman's stance that she was a Kunoichi, so why wasn't she running from him? Was she that stupid? Huffing in annoyance he blurted out, "Hoy! Girlie, don't you know who we are?"_

_His partner narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman give no indication that she had heard the question. She was motionless as not even the gentle breeze seemed to touch her. "It is dangerous for a lone Kunoichi to be out," he stated quietly his words carrying clearly._

_Still she said nothing. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew a slew of leaves into their faces, ruffling their cloaks. The men's eyes widened slightly in surprise as the wind opened the woman's cloak to show a glimpse of pale, naked flesh and bare feet before it whipped her hood down and revealed her face._

_"You're on the Kyuubi's team."_

_"Hoshigaki-san, Uchiha-san." The pink haired young woman greeted causing eyebrows to rise at such a formal and polite greeting. Looking at her, Itachi noticed that her stance was ramrod straight, her weight slightly more on one foot then the other, her fingers slightly curled, and her head held high. It was the stance of a noble._

_"You are far from Konoha this night, Haruno-san," he replied in kind ignoring the obvious gestures Kisame was making regarding her state of undress._

_Nodding her head in agreement she turned her body away from them, closing her eyes and cocking her head. "You should leave," she replied simply, ignoring the indignant look that appeared on the blue skinned swordsman._

_"I'm not taking any orders from some pink haired girl!" Kisame snapped annoyed that this slip of a girl would dare give him an order. His face blank and devoid of emotions, Itachi watched as she turned her head into the wind and hummed. When her eyes opened he was caught by the utter emptiness he saw inside them._

_"They are coming, and you should not be here when they come," she warned again._

_"HEH! Who is coming, what crack are you on?" Kisame interrogated quietened by the hand on his shoulder as he looked at the Uchiha standing next to him._

_"Listen."_

_"Heh, I don't hear anything."_

_"Exactly."_

_And they were right. The animals had stopped making noise, burrowing deep into their dens, sliding into the nooks and crannies of the wood, scurrying across the streams. The clearing was empty as every living creature had gone or was deep in hiding._

_"Leave if you want to live."_

_The quiet statement without emotion, embellishment, or pleading caught their attention quicker than a kunai._

_"You are leaving," Itachi said equally uncaring as he looked at this pink haired girl totally opposite to everything she had been before—loud, emotional, quick to temper, physical. It was as if she was someone else as she simply nodded her head once more._

_"Hoy! You're leaving the Kyuubi brat all alone."_

_As suddenly as it came it was gone: a flash of pain at the mention of Naruto. But in front of two Akatsuki it was seen._  
_"They do not know."_

_She did not respond, only turned her head and hummed with her eyes closed. Exchanging a glance the two criminals acknowledged the extremely faint sound of horse hooves in the air._

_"You should leave if you wish to live."_

_It was added on as a half-hearted suggestion. Looking over her features Itachi came to a very simple conclusion._

_"Do you have any message you wish conveyed?" He offered watching out of the corner of his eye as Kisame came to the same realization._

_"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."_

_Nodding his head he watched as her eyes looked over the clearing committing it to memory as she pulled up the hood of her cloak._

_Far behind her they saw a haze of fog, eerily illuminated by the moon, quickly cover the ground racing towards them while the sound of hoof beats grew louder._

_"Leave. Now."_

_This time they did not disobey, but quickly doubled-checked that their chakra was masked and disappeared into the trees. Hiding in the cover of the trees they watched as shapes appeared in the rolling fog. Suddenly racing out of the fog came a group of armoured soldiers, their strong battle stallions surging strongly beneath them._

_Coming to a halt, the horses breathed deeply with their shining armour glinting in the moonlight as they stamped their hooves impatiently and snorted into the wind. Their riders did not move, their old-fashioned armour glinting even brighter as Itachi noticed that their cloaks were clasped by the same broach as Haruno's._

_The darkness rolled off of them in waves, their faces unseen and hidden by the shadows as they sat up straight on their mounts. The weapons on their backs and by their sides looked cruelly forged, well kept, and without doubt routinely used._

_One __soldier __stepped forward from the back handing the girl a set of reigns, dissolving without a sound back into the fog.__Without hesitation Sakura mounted the tall ebony stallion with ease, her cloak opening to show her naked body once more as her hood fell back. Arranging her cloak and clasping it with a pin handed to her by the solider that seemed to lead them she took a look around._

_Kisame held his breath as her eyes seemingly pierced the trees and met theirs, the night itself echoing her words._

_"Tell them...I was still alive when you saw me."_

_They watched as she turned her face up to the moon, one single crystalline tear falling down her cheek as she looked at its beauty._

_Abruptly they turned their mounts and with a clattering of hooves rode back into the fog, disappearing as the beating hooves faded until they too were gone._

_Slowly the sounds of animals returned and the leaves rustled in the wind as the two Akatsuki members jumped to the ground._

_Exchanging a glance Kisame asked, "Think we'll ever see her again?"_

_"Perhaps," Itachi replied once more setting off for their destination._

_x-x_

Hidan's arms around her kept her steady, his kiss had settled her and stopped her from fainting, sending a thrill through her body that brought her back to the present but she still remembered that night with total clarity. How afraid she had been, how uncertain but how she had known deep within her bones what she had to do. The fog had soothed her that night, settling her frantically beating heart, the hoof beats had been a drum roll of anticipation both exciting and scary.

She had been worried about what would have happened to Itachi and Kisame when they had arrived, when they had refused to leave until the last minute, but she had still felt calm, as if her emotions were separate from her or locked up tight below the surface. Allowing her to say what she needed without alarming the two Akatsuki too much, sending them away rather than provoking them into a fight.

It was a weight off her mind or rather her heart when Itachi had offered to pass on a message for her, lessening many of her worries, allowing her to leave Konoha and her friends behind, the memories that had already started to fill her urging her forward, the need to go thrumming within her body.

Itachi looked around the clearing the flowers an unexpected surprise, Morning Glory, Amaranth and Marigold, flowers of death, pain and regret. His mother had loved to create arrangements for the reception rooms, spending hours in the morning with him explaining each flowers meaning and why certain ones went together and others didn't. He closed his eyes briefly. Even now after all these years her lessons came in use, she had shaped him so much.

Opening his eyes he raised an eyebrow at Kisame, the blue skinned Shinobi shaking his head in exasperation after staring at the normally stoic Uchiha showing some emotion.

A low growl filled the air, all eyes turning to Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato at his side trying to calm him just as his eyes sparked red and his nails lengthened, the fox laughing gleefully within his head, memories playing out before his very eyes.

X-x

_The wind whistled by him as he sped through the forest, his clothes moulding to his body as his blond hair was whipped back while the wind and dust stung his eyes. He ignored the pain; he ignored how his chest heaved not completely from exertion but from fear and worry. He ignored the anxious yelling of his name from his team mates as he ran ahead paying no heed to his surroundings, his only goal was to reach the clearing, the place where Sakura-Chan was last seen._

_**And died.**_

_The dark molasses tone of the demon fox filtered through his mind as the evil glee it entertained at Sakura-chins death rolled through Naruto momentarily stunning him, catching his breath and lurching his heart. Gritting his teeth he vehemently growled_

_'She is not dead!'_

_**Foolish brat. She is dead.**_

_'No Sakura-Chan is not dead! Shut up!' the blonde protested as the venomous voice chuckled at glee as it rattled its host. Naruto's bright cerulean eyes filled with tears as the fox played on his deepest fears._

_**You kill and hurt all those around you. Your Mother, your Father, Iruka-sensei, the Sandaime, Haku, and Asuma. So many more and now Sakura-chan. You are worthless.**_

_Biting his lip to stop any retort Naruto closed his eyes as blood filled his mouth, swiping his tongue over his lips he winced at the sharp pain that made him remember who he was dealing with._

_"You're lying'_

_Focusing on his journey Naruto hastened as he spied the clearing through the trees, the clearing that according to Uchiha Itachi, Sakura-chan was last seen._

_**And where she died. Her body mutilated and desecrated.**_

_Entering the clearing Naruto skidded to a halt unaware of his team mate's arrival shortly after or how they walked the perimeter and scoped the area. He was caught, looking out on the clearing his eyes did not see the flowers growing in a cluster in the very centre, nor did he see the way the trees swayed gently in wind as the grass moved like the tide to and fro. He was caught by the demon fox and saw what the demon fox wanted him to see._

_**Her body lay face down on the bed of white, pink and goldenly flowers, colours that would have blended in beautifully with her clean hair, skin and clothes. Her clothes ripped and torn they frayed at the edges evidence of teeth marks clear to be seen. The various blood stains had dried into a rusty brick red colour on her beige medic skirt and red shirt. Her boots encased her legs but above them the skin was plucked, torn and open the redy brown muscle and tissue visible to the naked eye as flies darted from wound to wound. Her arms were dotted by the same wounds a putrid smell emanating from the body as he watched the flies and insects burrow in and out of the cuts.**_

_**Her hair was matted and dirtied bits of twigs, leaves and mud adorning it, the sight of her pale cheek and green lifeless eye that no longer sparkled or smiled was facing him. Turning her over he was greeted by the sight of her empty eye socket containing writhing maggots, lice and insects that ran up and down the chewed out right hand side of her face, her bottom lip and cheek were missing the sinew and tissue barely there as it hung torn from her cheek bone.**_

_The final image wrenched him straight from the mindscape of the demon fox, focusing his eyes on the clearing he saw the colourful flower bed clustered in the middle, the trees that sheltered and the grass that swayed. An image of her eye socket full of writing maggots and lice superimposed itself above the clearing, making his stomach heave and his mind reel. He barely had time to put his hand against a tree for support before he started to retch emptying the contents of his stomach in a violent nauseating spew. He retched until noting but bitter bile was left burning his throat, his eyes watered and his chest heaved in desperation._

_A comforting hand landed on his shoulder, looking up at Kakashi-sensei's knowing face Naruto gave a wobbly smile as Kakashi reassured him._

_"Ignore the fox Naruto."_

_Watching his Sempai comfort his younger team mate Yamato looked over the clearing he had practised in as a Chunin. Skirting his eyes over Sai he focused on the ground. He had spent hours training his wood jutsu's both inside and outside Konoha and he believed he knew details of the forestry that no one else did. As such he could not stop the shiver that made its way down his spine as he looked at the delicate white flowering Morning Glory, the dark pink of Amaranth and the goldy orange of the Marigold that had never been there before, flowers that were not there over a year ago, flowers that should not be there unable to handle the soil pH and climate of Fire Country. The flowers that represented and signified death, pain and regret._  
_Flowers that now grew where Sakura was last seen._

_~as she turned her face up to the moon, one single crystalline tear falling down her cheek as she looked at its beauty~_

_"We'll head back and report to the Hokage" Kakashi's voice cut through Yamato's thoughts as he saw Sai nod in agreement. Hearing him murmuring to N__aruto as they left the clearing and headed towards Konoha Yamato agreed, at least now they had a lead._

_x-x_

**"Death! Kill the Bitch."**

Naruto clenched his head in pain, the fox louder than ever before. The bars of the cage rattling ferociously, shaking his entire body.

**"Kill her, make her bleed. Destroy her before she tries to destroy you." **

The dark molasses tone slithered through his mind, like oil covering his skin and refusing to come off no matter how hard he scrubbed. It made Naruto sick, his stomach twisting, the hands of Kakashi and Yamato seemed so far away, the fox taking over, the only thing he could hear.

**"Release me and I will kill her, destroy her. She will kill you if you don't. Her and the silver haired demon will kill every last one of you. They won't be happy until they sacrifice you to their God. Until they have you bound and bleeding on their altars.**  
**Kill Them Both!"**

The snarling, howling venomous curses thundered through Naruto, the hate and anger driving him to his knees with a painful yell. Kakashi held him by the shoulders, Yamato readying his jutsu just as Ino grabbing her medical bag rushed to his side.  
But Sakura appeared before him in a flash, falling to her knees, her face a calm mask of serenity, her hands cool and light as she held his face, emerald eyes searching before they darkened.

"You better remove your hands and step away." Hidan commanded, purply pink eyes watching Sakura, her skin beginning to emit a faint luminescent glow that startled them. "Unless ya wanna be fucking fried."

Kakashi, Yamato and Ino stood back, Hidan the only one closer than three feet, the glow from Sakura lightening up the clearing, faint black marks seeming to peek out from under her sleeves and collar of her coat. But it was the fleeting symbol of Jashin on her forehead that surprised even Itachi.

_She saw silver. Breathing deeply Sakura waited for her vision to clear a relieved sigh escaping her lips when she saw Naruto before her on the wet ground huddled in a ball from the pain. Ignoring the dirty water that swirled around her ankles she walked towards him, her glowing skin lightening up the dank, dark cavern. The hissing, snarling caged demon fox with its glowing eyes and sharp snapping that cursed her no worry to her. _  
_Tilting her head she regarded it, not blinking an eye until its snarls and snapping diminished to angry whimpers, the huge demon rattling the bars of its cage, pawing the ground._

_Kneeling beside Naruto Sakura tenderly brushed the hair from his eyes, whispering his name. With a loving smile she pulled him into her lap and hummed to him, a prayer, the first prayer Daisasihi had taught her. Then she hummed her favourite childhood song – the one Hidan refused to sing to her and had used to comfort her._

_Slowly Naruto's face relaxed, the lines on his face disappearing before he slowly opened his eyes. Sparing a glance to the fox Sakura was satisfied to see __it __lying down on the floor of its cage, head on its paws watching her._

_"Sakura?"_

_Smiling down at Naruto she let him go, amused by his shocked head swinging to make sure they were deep within the recess of his mind before the demon fox's cage and that Sakura was truly there._

_"You shouldn't be here. He'll hurt you!"_

_Always looking out for others, Sakura thought giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, his blue eyes shocked at the sight of the fox lying down inside his cage. Naruto feeling a peace he hadn't felt or didn't realise he could feel gaped from the fox to Sakura and back again, his voice failing as he tried to speak._

_"Wha . . .ho ?"_

_"It's okay Naruto, don't worry."_

_A kiss on the forehead and Naruto faded from sight. Leaving Sakura to stand up in the ankle deep dirty water facing the Kyuubi alone. Straightening her back she let the darkness fill her, let her skin glow, let the power fill her voice as she commanded the whimpering demon._

_"You will not hurt him Kyuubi and you will not threaten me or mine."_

_Her voice was hard, grating like stones, her eyes narrowing as she stepped before the cage, head tilted as she watched the fox scuttle back away from the bars. Raising one hand she trailed her fingers playfully over the bars, a wicked smile on her face._

_"Even demons fear Gods."_

_With that wicked smile in place Sakura gave a beautifully twinkling dark laugh, shadows covering her from sight as she disappeared from the demon fox's sight, her vision filled with silver white spots._

They had heard her words, the sweet humming strangely soothing to the group, Hidan the only one that had an inkling of what was going on. Her voice echoed, Naruto's finally joining, the fear and worry in his voice making Kakashi and Yamato step forward ready to stop the Kyuubi, Sai prepared behind them as were the Akatsuki. Team Shikamaru forced to watch helplessly having no experience with the damned fox.  
Naruto glowed, his sun kissed skin glowing a bright gold, his nails returning to normal and his eyes opening to reveal the shiny blue they all knew.  
Pressure and fear filled them, power radiating off Sakura for the briefest second a small wicked smile painting her lips, a dark tinkling laugh making them shudder and reach for the reassuring weight of their weapons.

Sakura opened her eyes, the glow receding and the clearing darkening, lit only by the moon. Taking Hidan's hand Sakura stood, cupping Naruto's cheek before walking away, her clothes brushing the flowers and grass, her hand trailing in them, sweeping through the blossoms with an enigmatic smile.

"What the fuck was that?"

Kisame muttered watching the retreating backs of Hidan and Sakura, Hidan's arm moving to her back as he guided her back to the horses.

"I thought she . . . . Un." Deidara stopped, unsure exactly what he wanted to say. What had happened was very different from what they had seen in Amegakure, the power itself had even had a different flavour.

"Troublesome."

Shikamaru managed, mind going at the speed of lightening trying to figure out and understand exactly what had happened, Sakura had shown power and new abilities in Konoha but to seemingly be able to subdue the Kyuubi was another story.

A bloodline limit? A new technique?

Seeing the unsettled looks of her former team mates, apart from Naruto Shikamaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. They would get no answers for the moment, the group walking back the way they came, Hidan and Sakura back upon their mounts and setting off again.

Hours later they finally stopped and made camp for the night, watching the fog that settled around them and the frost that gathered on the grass, plants and trees. With a nod to Kakashi Itachi had created not one but two large roaring fires in an attempt to keep the cold at bay, extra grass lining the ground to keep the damp at bay.

"Where are all the animals? The birds . . . it's so quiet."

Ino's worried voice carried over the fire, no one feeling up to the challenge of answering her, all unsure of how to answer.

The Akatsuki mulling over their own problems sat around the camp fire, trying to figure out just how the hell Hidan had managed to kick the crap out of all of them, Itachi escaping the brute of the beating but still subject to Hidan's other . . form.

Fucking tip of the iceberg, Kisame thought going over what Himegimi had done his left eye twitching at Hidan. Deidara absently rubbed his right hand, checking to see if the teeth of his hand-mouth were healed properly and cringing slightly at the memory. Itachi sharpened a kunai, glaring at the flames as Tobi sat with his hand behind his neck, clicking his heals together like Dorothy in The Wizard Oz book he had finished reading before joining this mission.

They had seen Hidan performing his ritual before, watched as his skin turned black and his skeleton painted white on the black skin. But never before had they felt the darkness roll off him like water, terror had filled them where once they had felt nothing but distaste and boredom at watching him take that form and perform the ritual to Jashin.

Madara had in that moment acknowledged his own mortality; he had never known true fear or ever believed in Gods. But seeing the rage in Hidan's pink eyes, feeling the oppressive power, the darkness, and the power. Madara had felt fear.  
The beating he had given them had been secondary, the physical pain nothing compared to what they had seen, words unable to fully describe it. The pain was only a reminder.

Noticing the Akatsuki's quietness and wanting an answer himself Naruto turned towards Sakura as she approached the fire, Hidan in the tree line loosening Marbh's girth.

"Sakura-chan, why did the Kyuubi listen to you?" Naruto looked around adding. "And everything disappears."

Surprisingly enough this was not a question Sakura had been expecting, none of the Akatsuki had asked it or even alluded to it when they travelled to Konoha. In Konoha again nothing was said.

She should have been prepared for it, especially after what she had done in the clearing, but she had left her emotions and memories get the best of her, sinking into Hidan's comfort and leaving herself open.

Looking deep into the fire Sakura spoke quietly, her words barely audible over the crackling flames, addressing not only him but all of them.

"Why do you stay quiet and hide when you are pursued by the enemy?"

"So I'm not caught." Naruto spoke matter of factly, nods accompanying his words.

She laughed humorlessly. "You hold your breath, try to calm your beating heart, hold as still as can be and sweat runs down your body because you don't want to be caught?"

She broke her gaze from the fire, slowly meeting everyone's eyes before falling on Naruto's.

"You fear death, you fear your life will end and it will all be over, you fear what will come next that is why you run, why you hide and why you pray that you will live.

That is why the Kyuubi listened to me, that is why the animals disappear and why the ground cools."

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "They fear death . . . . they fear me."

Her eyes flickered to the Akatsuki, knowing what they had seen and knowing what they had felt. With a soft swish of her coat she turned, her footsteps silent, the shadows caressing her, enveloping her just as she walked back to Hidan and into his arms. Leaving erratic heartbeats, sweating foreheads and gulps behind her.

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Its freaking long so if there are mistakes sorry._

_Big whooping thanks to kisukebenihime and fierynightangel -sounding boards, polt bunnies, partners in crimes galore. PrinceThe Second fro taking time out ofher busy schelude and checking mistakes._

_Like i said freadking long so not too much complaining please lol._

_Lots to talk about here so can't wait to see what you think x x x_

_lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x_  
"An leabhar, ceart?" – the book, right?  
"Tá a thios aige?" – you know?  
"Gach duine, gach tír, gach rud." – every person, every country, everything.  
"Féachaint agus ná habhair aon focal." – watch and don't say a word


	38. Chapter 38

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_X-x_

x-x

Superstitiously looking left and right Kakashi carefully reached into his pouch, his fingers feeling along the spine before tightening his grip and slowly without a sound removing the limited edition Icha Icha. Leaning against the tree trunk on the ground he raised his knee to hide the book opening the cover with care and began to read the introduction.

Truly Jiraiya's best works, his old friend had excelled in the written art and Kakashi knew no other book that came anywhere as close to the beautifully erotic writing.

Flicking his eyes around he noted every one's position, his eyes searching for Sakura and Hidan, happily far away from him and his book. An uneasy feeling built in his chest when Hidan smirked at him, clutching the book to his chest.

The sudden whicker, snort and neigh in his ear had Kakashi yelping into the air and landing in a twirl to face Hades, kunai in hand. The stallion shook his mane and tossed his head in amusement before leaning forward and making a snapping gesture at the precious book.

Growling at the animal Kakashi narrowed his eye. Was the horse laughing at him? He could see the gleam in its dark eyes and the way it nearly pranced away from him crossing the stream to Sakura, it reminded him a bit too much of his Ninken

Distrustfully he watched the animal rub against Sakura, looking and receiving a loving petting before joining the other large horse under an oak tree. Whether it was due to the ever present mist and damp or from the unexplainable and downright scary display from Sakura - Kakashi was no fool and he hadn't gained his reputation for nothing, he could admit when something was out of his understanding and information needed to be gathered. But everyone was simultaneously skirting around Sakura and feeling out of sorts all day, with the quick stop for lunch nearly over they would go on until they stopped for camp again, and according to Hidan their travels would take about a week or more. He had scoffed and to everyone's confusion including the Akatsuki had lamented the slowness of Shinobi.

With a heartfelt sigh Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the spine of his book, securely tucking it back into his pouch joining Yamato and Naruto, the latter totally unaffected as he talked to Sakura now the animal was gone.

Nodding with a smirk Hidan winked, whistling merrily as he closed his pack, resting his Scythe on the trunk of a tree. Stopping Kakashi looked at him sideways.

"What did you call the horse in Konoha?"

A shit eating grin erupting over his face Hidan laughed. "The fucking beast."

Scratching the back of his head Kakashi's other hand checked his pouch was zipped shut and hard to open. "Sounds right."

Naruto was sniggering at Kakashi, all having seen and heard his yelp and jump, and while his summons were Ninken he was well versed in the attitude of cats. With a smack on the head that had his blonde teammate complaining and pretending to cry Kakashi walked over to his pack pretending nothing had happened, a trait well practised with Gai.

"If only Tsunade knew all these years what she had to do to get you to listen."

Yamato grinned softly at his Sempai's discomfort as Sai added with a slight smile.

"And to turn up on time."

Rummaging through his pouch the dark haired artist took a bit of charcoal and with short strokes, smudging and blowing on his sketch pad gained a look of satisfaction, quickly spraying the picture to allow it to set and keep. Motioning for Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji to join them he carefully tore off the page and turned it around.

Laughter filled the air, the humorous picture of Kakashi on his knees with a look of distraught horror as Hades destroyed his book easing the tension they all felt.

"Good work, Yeah."

Silently they turned to look back at Deidara who accompanied by Kisame had been looking over their shoulders to see Sai's sketch.

Looking at them for a moment Sai gave his old creepy smile and thanked them. "Thank you, I believe the Hokage will find it a good present."

Twitters erupted amongst them, Kisame's laughter joining before he went back to Itachi, Tobi dancing around trying to catch wisps of mist. Deidara exchanging a nod from one artist to another caught the real smile that started to appear on Sai's face when Kakashi commented.

"Of all things we taught you we should have left the jokes out."

Like a switch Sai smoothened his face and turning to his team leader dead panned. "Who said it was a joke?"

Lightening fast Sai whipped out a scroll and his ink brush, a strong hawk coming to life that instantly grabbed the suddenly rolled up sketch and flew up into the air towards Konoha much to Kakashi's chagrin.

"Take them in, teach them, save their lives and this is how I'm repaid?"

Kakashi lamented to the sky, blatantly ignoring the laughter surrounding him.

"Ahh but that teacher worship would get tiring; even you cannot be perfect all the time."

They had fallen silent at Sakura's words, the silver haired woman smiling happily as she teased her old sensei. Seconds ticked by without comment, Naruto looking at everyone rolling his eyes when they stayed quiet, scoffing.

"He was a lazy ass hentai from day one Sakura-chan.

"Thanks Naruto, Sakura –chan nice to know what my little Genin really think."

"You're welcome Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto gave the silver haired a thumbs up to his everlasting exasperation, Sakura watching with amusement until Hidan nudged her. Looking up Sakura nodded turning to address the group.

"Gather your things; we still have a long way to travel to make camp for the night."

Eyebrow twitching Ino waited for Sakura and Hidan to reach their horses before exploding into a furious semi whisper.

"Where the hell does she come off ordering us around like servants, she has no right to act all haughty, snooty ice queen."

Rallying on her team and friends she shook her finger at them, ranting a semi mimic of Sakura.

"I'm so great, why do you hide. . . they fear death . .they fear me. Lay de da shit. She's still Sakura, I was ready to give her the benefit of the doubt when she came back after disappearing for five years. But did she apologise – no. Did she come and tell me, her best friend – no.

She has no fucking right to act all in charge, as if she's better than us and knows everything."

Eyes blazing in anger Ino released a whoosh of breath, her chest heaving. She was sick and tired of waiting for Sakura to tell her what had happened and to apologise to her, her new attitude annoying the hell out of her.

"Did you ask her?"

"Huh?"

Naruto's simple words and sad sincere eyes shocked Ino. Chouji having opened another packet of crisps munched away saying in a spittle of crisps.

"He has a point Ino."

"Who asked you!"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru spoke quietly, Team Kakashi grabbing their bags and going over to the now mounted Sakura and Hidan. "Quiet Ino, we have a mission to carry out, sort it out later but for now calm down and if you're so desperate for answers ask her."

Catching the tail end of the conversation Kisame gave a sharp toothed smile, waggling his eyebrows as he passed with the rest of the red and black cloaked Shinobi.

"That's if Hidan lets you near Himegimi, you'd swear she really was a Hime with all her orders."

Slowly picking up her pack Ino sighed and followed the group as they twined through the forest, the rolling mist and icy grass making her shiver and come to a firm decision to ask Sakura the truth . . . when she got a quiet chance and the silver haired woman was alone.

x-o

Sakura's body thrummed with restlessness, the need to escape and rush head first into the forest making her shift in the saddle repeatedly, switch the reins from one hand to another, put up her hood and put it down every few seconds. She kept looking around, peering into the forest, watching the mist roll around in tendrils on the ground and looking up to the sky seeking any stray breeze.

It was hours since lunch and the slow pace was getting to her. Travelling to Amegakure had been without delay, from Amegakure to Konoha partially slower but fast enough considering the Akatsuki travelled fast without a word of complaint and had actually set the pace. But now they were setting a steady pace so that the Shinobi would not collapse from exhaustion, it was too damn slow for both Sakura and Hades. The large ferocious stallion pulled on the reins and chewed the bit in anger when he had to slow down to keep pace with the Shinobi, a canter the fastest they could achieve.

"I need . . we need to run."

Desperation laced her voice, emerald eyes facing straight ahead not meeting Hidan, Hades pranced underneath her adding his own agreement. There was no need to say any more, Hidan knew her need to escape, to feel the wind as she and Hades flew over the land, to feel her heart beating and her blood coursing.

Stagnant the last few days Sakura had realised just how much her training and riding had kept her calm, in Amegakure she had felt and used her power, her anger bringing it forward yes but the calm she had had in the castle was lessening, the drop in activity taking away her release. In Konoha she had been quick to show her power, when they had arrived at the gates, with the council, in front of ANBU and Shinobi when she disappeared, in front of Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi and not to mention with the Kyuubi.

She had used her **Father's** power more in the last two weeks than in the whole year at the Castle. The lust for blood and pain growing within her. When she had answered Tsunade's question in her office she had meant every word, imagining the blood on her hands, the warm liquid splashing her skin and clothes, the taste of it on her lips, the sounds and cries for mercy and pain. She had wanted nothing more than to kill at that moment, to tear the beating heart out of a One Power soldier's chest.

It had been Hidan who had calmed her. Somehow he had taken her lust and need from her, his warm hand had reached out, caressed her neck and she had relaxed, her body tingling with the sudden adrenaline crash but no longer was she desperate for blood and pain.

But now it was beating upon her again. Her hands trembling and body filled with a growing anxiety. She needed an escape, a release and soon.

"Sakura."

Hidan had barely spoken her name when she let Hades have his head and they galloped off crashing into the trees, twigs and branches catching her hair and clothes, the wind throwing dust into her eyes and her heart pounding in her chest.

The yells and screams that were raised behind her faded quickly, her laughter ringing in the air as a smile took over her face and the adrenaline in her blood soared.

"Sakura!"

Hidan's roar interrupted any questions galloping after Sakura as if the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Quick exchanges of shock at Sakura's sudden departure as well as worried mutterings and Team Kakashi and Shikamaru set off after them at full speed.

Looking back Kisame gave Itachi a questioning look, himself, Deidara and Tobi ready to follow the others.

"You not coming?"

"Nnnnn."

"Why, un?"

"Tobi wants to follow after Sakura-chan, Tobi doesn't want to get lost."

A tiny smirk playing on his lips Itachi walked past them leisurely answering in a voice that held a hint of lecturing.

"You can catch up?

Deidara flipped his hair out of his eye, his left hand coming up to the camera at his eye and zoomed in, the clicking noise loud and stark in the quiet forest, the mist slowly dissipating and the ice melting as the sounds of birds filled the air once more.

"That's creepy you know."

Kisame gestured around him taking in the waking land, Tobi climbing a branch to talk to a bird about the weather and migration.

"Wish he'd migrate, un." Deidara muttered rolling his eyes at the sight of his partner. Sighing he lowered his hand allowing blonde hair to once again cover his eye sighing.

"Can't see 'em, yeah. The Konoha idiots are running that way."He raised his hand in the direction to show them. "But I can't see Hidan and he was the first after her. Not even a Chakra trace."

"Neither of them gives off Chakra." Kisame added rolling his shoulders, remembering when they had arrived in Amegakure and then disappeared in Konoha.

"So what do we do, yeah?"

"Follow Konoha."

"Tobi will lead!"

Deidara gritted his teeth at Tobi, the masked idiot jumping ahead and whistling "Follow the leader", Itachi walking behind him and Kisame bringing up the rear, quietly listing off the equipment he needed to re-bandage and clean Samehada.

Far ahead of them laughing wildly and for the first times in days feeling herself Sakura held on tightly to Hades reins, the dark stallion galloping faster than the eye could track, streaming in and out of the shadows, jumping over fallen tree trunks and tiny streams just for the fun of it. Pulling Hades to a stop she looked back over her shoulder listening to the crashing of trees, waiting for Hidan to appear. Spying his silvery hair Sakura winked at him when his scowling face fell on hers and heeled Hades, springing off with a laugh. A cursing Hidan following behind.

x-o

"Tell me they stopped. Please tell me they stopped."

Ino begged, her knees collapsing sending her crashing to the leaf littered ground, her breath coming out in raspy wheezes.

Clutching his large abdomen Chouji bent over, hiding from view behind a tree but all heard the retching as the food he had consumed for the day came back up, the large man groaning in pain coming around and falling on the ground near Ino. With a bit more decorum Shikamaru bent over head hanging, resting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply, filling his pain filled lungs with precious air.

Sai and Yamato leant against a tree catching their breaths, while Kakashi stood up straight praying to Kami to keep him looking strong, his chest heaving rapidly and his heart thumping in his chest. Looking as if he could keep going Narutp grabbed both Ino and Chouji and dragged the two unwillingly off the ground, the slight sheen of sweat and barely laboured breathing making Ino scowl at him muttering.

"We don't all have mad freaky energy."

"C'mon, they're not that far now." Naruto argued, dragging them with him as they stumbled in his grip, Shikamaru sighing followed bent over, Sai and Yamato leaning against the other when Kakashi gave up and as Shikamaru passed leant on his shoulder. The pineapple haired shadow used complaining.

"I can't go further."

Kakashi grunted. Sai piping in.

"Ugly better be hurt to do this."

"She will be when I get my hands on her." Ino swore, eyebrow twitching, giving up she tapped Naruto on the shoulder and climbed on his back, sighing in relief.

"I can't go much more . . "

Chouji stopped, mouth open in astonishment at the sight of Hidan and Sakura circling the other in the dip below them. Hidan's Scythe resting on a nearby tree as the silver haired man slightly stooped, kunai in hand facing Sakura who was in some sort of semi crouch, a kunai and tanto in her hands, wide anticipating smiles on their faces.

Yamato sat down on the ground, uncaring of the cold or damp watching in amazement, voicing all of their opinions as they collapsed on the ground to watch.

"How the hell can they?"

Below them Hidan smirked, slowly walking to his left, eyes trained on Sakura, flicking down to the blades in her hand, the blades he had given her.

"You should know better than to go off like that Sakura."

The lilt in his voice as he said her name made her insides clench, a tingle spreading through her body. Smiling she waited, waited for the attack, the lesson. The words that fell from her lips hardly surprised her, but she was amazed at the sultry tone of her voice.

"Going to punish me H'dan?"

A look of smug and dark satisfaction stole over Hidan's face, his eyes darkening with promise, a lusty chuckle filling the air making Sakura shiver.

"With pleasure."

With a swing he struck, Sakura raising her kunai to block and lashing out with her long bladed tanto cutting through the air with a whistle, barely missing Hidan's lower kick as she pulled back. Returning his smile she attacked, blades whirling in a deadly dance of steal and flashing light.

"Are the Konoha Shinobi okay? Tobi thinks they look like they got squished by a roller, all floppy and stuff." The crunching of footsteps accompanied Tobi's declaration, the orange masked man plopping down and making punching movements, commentating on the fight below them.

"We're not the ones who got lost." Naruto growled eyes widening as Sakura spun, ducked down and kicked Hidan in the calf, sending him to the ground, the big man twisting and flipping himself back on his feet, a slap ringing through the air as he hit her.

Kakashi barely took his eyes away from the fight, both amazed and guilty at the skill and grace Sakura exuded going toe to toe with her silver haired opponent, the fight resembling a complicated and deadly dance. But he could see both of them holding back slightly and it only took him a minute to realise that they were enjoying themselves more than they were looking for a fight.

"We're just clever that way, followed you." Kisame smirked, tongue licking his lips and tasting the air, Deidara crouching down next to him watching the fight intently.

A loud hiss filled the air, eyes flying back to see Sakura wipe blood off her arm, her fingers rising to her lips and tantalisingly lick the blood off of them. A growl from Hidan and they all sat up straight a new tension in the air as the two attacked each other again.

"You sure the kids should be watching this old man?"

"Want the hell fish face we are not kids!" Ino spat, her breathing finally returning to normal.

Deidara scoffed just as Kakashi realised what the fight was in one sense representing.

"That's not a fight."

Curious glances and "Huhs" came their way when Hidan suddenly enveloped Sakura in his arms, dagger under her chin, rubbing his body against hers sensually. The heaving of Sakura's chest was borderline obscene, her breasts pushed up and out by Hidan's grip, her eyelids fluttering as Hidan dipped his face into her neck. Suddenly she reared back, hitting him in the temple and with a twist spun away, her touch lingering before she slashed out, blood appearing on Hidan's cheek his lip already bleeding profusely just as Sakura's was. Eyes darkening with lust and bodies loosening as they faced the other.

"That is foreplay."

Itachi answered, riveted to the scene before him, the sexual tension palatable. He ignored the uncomfortable shifting of those around them as the lust grew, he saw the Yamanaka's girls eyes wide open, her breathing labouring for another reason, her hands clenching in her lap, and she was not the only one affected so.

Hidan swept Sakura's legs out from under her in a feint, kunai and tanto dropping to the ground when she suddenly reached out and grabbing Hidan's arm brought him down with her. They tumbled to the ground wrestling for control, both panting and struggling as the tightening in their bodies increased, throwing any and all other thoughts out of their heads.

With a buck of her hips Sakura flipped Hidan over, catching him by surprise and grabbing his hands held them above his head, her body screaming in the new position of straddling him, her upper body stretched over Hidan's her lips only centimeters from his as she looked into his purply pink eyes.

Her body thrummed, her eyes lowering to the cut on his cheek and over to his bleeding lip, a moan escaping when Hidan shifted below her, his rock hard body pushing against hers, delicious tingles shooting up her spine.

Eyes blazing Hidan tore his hands from Sakura grip and rolled her over, burying a hand in her tangled hair, the other holding her waist as he swooped down and devoured her mouth, licking and suckling her pink lips, sweet coppery warm blood flowing into his mouth the moan that was released indecent. He rolled his hips against hers revealing in her whimpers and the nail cutting hold she had on his arms, her body arching and grinding against his so deliciously.

Ino blew out a long breath fanning herself as Hidan and Sakura's kiss evolved, more explicit and intimate than any film – that she would admit to watching – she had seen, the mist covered ground a setting any director would envy. The tension and emotion was plain to see, the uncomfortable coughs from Shikamaru, Yamato and Naruto showing they felt it too. Chouji was looking away a light blush on his cheeks, Kakashi whipping out his book, his own eyes darkened in lust as he tried to relax commanding.

"Better break them up."

"Embarrassed yeah?" Deidara snorted, Itachi walking to lean behind a tree seemingly unaffected as another loud moan filled the air.

"Are they having sex Sempai?" Tobi quipped, his voice holding the innocence of a child but his body was stiff with tension, Itachi more intent on watching the masked man than the couple below them, Deidara scowling at the idiots words.

"Is it safe to break them up?" Sai queried his head tilted as he watched the ever growing passionate kiss grow between his old team mate and the silver haired Akatsuki. It was fascinating to watch such an intimate act but he could see the ferocity in the kiss, the possessive way each touched the other. Years of watching people's body language and learning how to act and respond to situations easily letting him know that care was needed, neither would approve or be happy to cease their obviously satisfactory activity.

Hidan's hand finding its way under Sakura's top was enough for Kisame, sex was no fun if he wasn't going to get any. Grabbing Samehada from his back he jumped into the clearing and in one swift powerful swing threw Hidan off Sakura.

Hidan's vicious growl had Kisame backing off, sword back on his back and hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Can't have all the fun asshole."

Catching her breath and righting her torn and rumpled clothes Sakura willed herself to calm down, her blood rushing through her veins, hands clenched by her sides. The sudden fire that had filled her and erased all rational thought was gone embarrassment at having been caught with Hidan filling her. She had known they were there when she was fighting but everything had faded away, in the last few minutes only she and Hidan had existed. Nothing else had mattered, control was out the window and the second he had kissed her she had been in true ecstasy, his body covering and caressing hers, the taste of him in her mouth, the power coming from him, the need and want. So heady it had sent her spiraling forgetting everything else.

"Sakura?"

Hidan watched her through narrowed eyes, he felt the embarrassment but the gentle nuances of it cleared letting him relax, knowing she wasn't embarrassed at what had happened but that they had had an audience.

Standing up she sent him a reassuring nod, gathering her wits and using them like a cloak, her face calm and serene telling them.

"We should . . "

"Make camp for the night."

Surprised at the interruption Sakura looked at the stoic Uchiha, an eyebrow raised in question but a smirk following when he nodded at the group sitting on the ground. They had caught their breaths but exhaustion after such a long run was evident in their faces, the sweat drying on their skin.

"Agreed." Sakura nodded, hands twisting her hair back into some order, missing the looks of unadultered relief as she walked over and picked up her weapons, putting them securely back under her clothes invisible to the naked eye. "A rest would be welcome."

Ignoring the laughter that followed Sakura walked through the trees, Hidan only a few meters behind until she found Hades. Grabbing the stallion's reins she patted his neck and turned back towards the group.

Hidan stood in front of her just out of Hidan's reach, a questioning look on his face as he looked down on her.

Emerald met purply pink and everything faded away. Hidan's warm hand reaching out to take her free one, raising it to his lips for a kiss, holding it to his chest, his heart beat loud, steady and reassuring under Sakura's palm.

Hades shook himself at the sight, blunt teeth snapping at Hidan and a loud hoof stomping made Sakura giggle, the large stallion not happy with the attention his mistress was giving the silver haired man. Leading him past Hidan, she stopped and leaned up, a soft kiss on Hidan's cheek making both smile. No words were needed, the smile they exchanged more than enough as they returned to make camp for the night.

X0x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well first off big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, Tell Them now has over 500 reviews. I am positively awed __._

_Thank you! X xx _

_Thanks to Kisukebenihime and fierynightangel._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	39. Chapter 39

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

"Fucking perverts and idiots only a couple of metres away and you decide to bloody fucking strip."

Shoulders deep in the cool running river Sakura smiled, dunking under the water to wet her hair, resurfacing with a carefree laugh before addressing Hidan's back.

"We've been travelling for days. I want to feel clean."

Clutching his Scythe Hidan plonked his ass on a torn and washed up tree trunk, listening to the splashing water and contented sighs of Sakura as she cleaned herself in the river. He wasn't very happy but with the rest of the group not too far away and the fucking beast and Marbh downstream drinking no intruder would near Sakura without some bit of warning.

Humming Sakura smiled away relaxing in the cool water the sun beating down on her, its warmth unexpected but so welcome as she rubbed the dirt off her body, nimble fingers working the tangles in her hair. Lying back in the water she floated, watching the clouds passing overhead, the gentle tug of the river flowing by her.

It was heavenly. A moment of peace and quiet. The unusual warmth was a blessing the fog and mist seeming to dissipate in the heat of the sun.

With a sigh Sakura put her feet on the smooth pebbled river bed, the water lapping at her shoulders her long silvery hair floating around her, deciding to stay in the water rather than rush to dress. Meeting Hidan's eyes she nodded, the crunching of pebbles an obvious warning of arrival, a weight settling on her shoulders at the thought of what would be said.

"I can tell the bitch to fuck off?"

"Let her come." Sakura smiled softly at Hidan's offer, the silver haired man's eyes glinting in the sun as he looked at her; purply pink roaming over her form, imagining the shape of her underneath the moving water. Heat filled her body at his gaze, hands moving out to move closer to the shore, head down cast to hide the flushing of her skin.

The last two nights she had never been more aware of his body next to hers, separated by bare centimetres as they slept, Hidan's large body so warm and inviting. Every night and many times during the day the smallest thing would have her remembering the feel of his hands on her skin, the touch and taste of his lips, the way he had set her body on fire. It nearly consumed her thoughts – nearly, and she found herself yearning for more.

Even now with her body sheltered from view and cooled from the water she found herself covered in goose bumps, her body heating up, her lower stomach clenching and wishing Hidan would dive into the water and grab her. She had seen his strong naked chest and wondered how it would look wet with drops of water trailing down his muscles. What would his wet skin feel like against hers, his arms wrapped around would they're naked bodies fell against each others?

"Sakura?"

Shaking herself Sakura gave Hidan a sheepish smile, the concern in his voice belaying the dark tension in his body, his eyes locked onto her face, the arousal running through her body hitting him like a falling tree.

Swallowing Sakura closed her eyes the back lash of arousal and lust swamping her, quickly dunking under the water she gave a bubbling scream the need to get to shore and feel him, to kiss him nearly overwhelming, hands racking through her hair as she surfaced. Breathing deeply she met Hidan's smouldering gaze.

"We need to talk."

Not just her and Ino but her and Hidan, such simple words but so many meanings. Hidan gave a short nod of agreement, his head turning to the stubborn faced blonde Kunoichi as she stepped onto the pebbled shore, a blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"I'll wait behind the trees."

Hidan offered, giving the blonde a warning look heading over to the tree line, near enough to see and hear it all.

Eyebrow ticking at the audacity of Asuma's killer to give her a warning look Ino twirled to face Sakura her anger rising as her former friend simply waded in the water, rinsing her arms and hummed. Eyes narrowing she accused.

"So what now that your watch dog is gone you're going to ignore me!"

Sakura titled her head, emerald eyes peering out from under her lashes to look at Ino. The blonde was angry, a small dismissive gesture and a warning from Hidan making her bristle in anger and lose her calm.

"What do you wish to speak of Ino?"

"What do I wish to speak of? Ino stared in disbelief at the serene and calm Sakura bathing in the water before her before raising her voice. "Are you serious, you haven't a fucking clue? When the hell did you turn into such a bitch?"

Righteous anger filled Ino her voice rising until she was shouting, the teams and Akatsuki hearing and making their way to the duo.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, waited for you to apologise to explain why you left 5 years ago but you just swan around without a care. Asking what I wish to talk about!

Naruto said to ask you but if you don't even have the decency to apologise why the hell should I. After all the pain and suffering you put us through, put me through!"

With that Sakura stopped trailing her hands absently through the water, stopped listening with calm and let her eyes harden, even as she clenched her teeth at Ino's words. So easy for the blonde to blame her so easy for her to be the bad guy.

"Pain and suffering Ino really?" Her voice was scathing and mocking, instantly making Ino uneasy."You looked for me yes but once my name was on that memorial you didn't bother any more. Only my team did. I can understand the rest of the teams but you my best friend gave up so easily. "

"Gave up? We thought you were dead, not one word Sakura, not one, not even a note to tell us you were alive! You didn't give a damn."

Ino's shouts were shrill, Team Shikamaru, Kakashi and the Akatsuki landing on the pebbled shore, confusion and worry marring the Konoha Shinobi's faces. Kisame whistling and giving an appreciative "Himegimi" at the sight of Sakura.

"Didn't give a damn, how dare you when you know nothing!" Sakura voice cooled, hands clenched into fists under the water, the passing clouds covering the sun putting the chill back in the air, the fog sweeping in to cover the shore. The men casting uneasy glances at the arguing women, unsure of how serious the fight was but Ino's words let them know.

"Know nothing, you didn't see the pain you caused, the tears, the suffering, how many nights we cried ourselves to sleep, the missions and hardships we put ourselves through looking for you!

"Pain, tears, hardships?"Sakura scoffed repeating Ino's words back at her, her voice cold and frosty the truth putting more weight in her words than any other emotion as she spoke softly. "It took years for me to understand even though I knew deep down that I had to go through every God damned bit of pain, years of begging, wishing and dreaming that one of you would turn up and rescue me, would come to take me away. I prayed for the pain to stop, prayed for an ending.

Her voice was thick with tears, Ino shifting uncomfortably, Naruto letting tears fall down his face freely at Sakura's words, the pain and sadness emanating from Sakura hitting them all, Kisame even twisting his face removing his leer.

"I had my hopes pinned on a damned Akatsuki member of all people to even let you know I was alive, that maybe you would find me before I died."

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow and glanced at Kisame not one bit put out at the woman's description of them, although Deidara scowled but it was Tobi's watchful quietness that had the Uchiha waiting.

Gasps of shock and awe filled the air. Sakura wading towards the shore and surfacing from the water like a sea goddess. It was the work of seconds, nose bleeds threatened, blushs rose and pants had to be arranged when suddenly the focus shifted from the beautiful sight of Sakura's naked body to the intricate scars that decorated her legs, arms, abdomen, chest, and collar bones.

Silence reined, Shikamaru swallowing as his genius mind took in the amount of time needed to create such scars, Ino let the tears fill her eyes, the medic knowing the pain and time they would have taken to heal. Anger filled Naruto at the knowledge that Sakura's hands had only been the tip of the iceberg, Yamato and Kakashi let protectiveness overwhelm them the former letting out an uncharacteristic curse, Sai admiring the way the scars enhanced Sakura's natural beauty.

The Akatsuki had know she was scared but even they had the words taken out of their mouths as they watched Sakura come to the shore, the water trailing down her body, her hair clinging to her skin. A water nymph, a goddess, she was ethereal and beyond the touch of man and deep within the rage and hurt all the Shinobi felt, awe outweighed it all.

Stopping ankle deep in the water Sakura felt no shame or modesty, her voice clear, no accusation or blame, she had come to terms with it months ago but she would not let anyone think she was easily subdued.

" It was torture, pure unrelenting agony with only vague memories and feelings guiding me, I barely understood a thing I was going through.

Years of dread and hate, flinching every time I saw a Priest, begging the Priestess to put me out of my misery instead of healing me. It took nearly 4 years for me to understand. Trials, judgements, tests." A hard laugh escaped her lips, but still there was no accusation just the truth.

"Jashin is harsh but fair, and no more so than with his own Daughter, through blood and flesh I showed my worthiness, through pain and suffering I gained understanding but it took and it is still taking time to fully come to terms with everything.

Walking up to stand before Ino Sakura looked her in the eye, allowed her voice to drop and the hint of anger to fill it.

"I have not demanded nor asked for a single explanation from anyone." A slim silvery eyebrow rose. "But I will not stand to be accused of anything when you do not even have an iota of common decency to simply ask- to want to know what happened rather than losing your temper and feeling wronged."

Taking a breath Sakura looked at her childhood friend, sadness filling her at the lack of maturity the blonde had shown, was it her or had none of them grown up in the time she had been gone. A minute shake of her head denied that, Naruto had shown great insight and if he of all people had grown up surely everyone had, emotions and hearts over riding the mind.

"When you are ready to talk and not throw accusations or blame around come to me Yamanaka, otherwise do not speak to me."

Turning sadly Sakura walked to Hidan, the silver haired man ready and waiting for her, cloak in hand. Without looking back Sakura spoke with scorn.

"And put your eyes back in your head Kisame ."

Allowing Hidan to wrap her in her cloak Sakura fell into his warm and understanding embrace, no words needed just pure acceptance, the large man grinning as he looked down at Sakura's naked feet and without a second thought picked her up in his arms. Drained from her emotional outburst Sakura happily laid her head on Hidan's chest the reassuring and beloved rhythm of his heart filling her ears, silent tears falling as Hidan brought her back to camp leaving behind a very confused, angry and saddened Ino along with the rest of the questioning Shinobi and amused Akatsuki.

Back at camp resisting the urge to watch her change Hidan sorted the bedrolls, his breath catching in his throat but a growl of happiness being made into Sakura's neck when she turned into him erasing the few scant centimetres that kept them separated, burying herself into his warmth and placing her hands on his chest and arm as she settled for the night. His arms holding onto her for dear life, an easy kiss full of acceptance and dare it be love passing between them, chase and gentle before the two ignoring the arrival of the others settled to sleep.

Itachi sat on the far side of the camp dark eyes flashing red, carefully watching the occupants of the camp. The Yamanaka girl angrily shaking out her bedroll, not seeing that the anger she felt was mostly at herself and what she didn't know, the large teammate trying to calm her down, softly talking to her as he helped her sort out what in her anger she was messing up. The pale former ROOT ANBU was sitting on his bedroll, hands making quick work on his sketch book a faraway look entering his eyes when he looked over at the silver haired woman, quickly looking down and attacking the paper. Across from him Uzumaki heated ramen, a subdued smile on his face but the thoughtful look in his eyes as he nodded at Uzumaki surprised the Uchiha. Tact, patience, words he wouldn't have thought to use to describe the whiskered Shinobi.

Deidara had settled into his bedroll, head covered in a vain attempt to hide from Tobi, but he needn't have worried. The orange masked nuisance had given one loud shrill shout into the blonde artist's ear about the silver haired woman – 'Sakura-chan's going to get sick if she has no clothes on', Kisame barely grabbing the Iwa Shinobi in time to prevent Tobi's maiming. But it was the quiet Tobi that alerted Itachi, the foolish, childish act gone as the orange masked Shinobi sat high in a tree above them, watching, waiting, listening and as always he watched, waited and listened in turn.

"Himegimi and Hidan are getting awfully close." Kisame nudged him, ignoring the glare from his dark haired partner. "Think I should go break them up again?" The sharp toothed Shinobi wagged his eyebrows and laughed at the stern look from Itachi.

A snapping twig and Itachi raised his head, narrowing his eyes at the approaching trio their hushed conversation finished, Kisame shifting his weight to face them both surprised when they sat down in front of them. Shikamaru sighing in annoyance when the elder two said nothing but looked at the two Akatsuki, shaking his head, his fingers itching to reach for a cigarette he spoke.

"So things are more complicated than ever?"

In anyone else it would have been a sigh, but in Uchiha Itachi the release of breath was simply that, looking at his former ANBU captain Itachi saw the serious glint in his eye but also the worry for his teammate as he waited for an answer.

"I do not believe so."

"Mission is still the same, we just don't know how much of an impact this will have." Kakashi nodded his head, fingers laced as he bent forward staring into space, Yamato releasing a soft disbelieving curse as Shikamaru looked up into the stars.

"Troublesome."

"Gods though? Real Gods?"

Yamato's words brought a frown to his fellow Shinobi's faces, Kisame scowling at the brown eyed man causing him to elaborate.

"It's one thing to believe in Kami and pray but to have some actually say they are the child of a God, to hold that power."

"But is it a power of a God? It could be a bloodline limit or a new jutsu."

"A worthy observation but false." Itachi spoke, dismissing Shikamaru's words, Kisame snorting by his side adding.

"So is she crazy, are we crazy, is this all a dream?" the blue skinned Shinobi made vague gestures with his hands before turning serious. "She said similar things in Amegakure and considering what we saw five years ago and in the last few weeks I won't dismiss it too easily."

Itachi gave the tiniest nod. "Evidence is provided."

Running a hand through his shaggy mop Kakashi spoke. "No Chakra leakage, total control, if it's a jutsu or bloodline limit it's one neither of us with all our collected experience has heard of – and I find that hard to believe.

I've never heard of or read of those scars in any report either, in history only cults or true . . . ."Kakashi rolled his eyes at himself. "I don't even know what to call it – leaders, religions, position of authority would have such markings."

"They are also identical to Hidan's amulet and the stitching in her clothes." Yamato said, dark brown boring up as Tobi began to shuffle his way down the tree, giggling and singing 'Hey diddle fiddle, the cat and the fiddle.'

Eyes narrowing Shikamaru crossed his arms in front of his chest watching until the orange masked man disappeared shouting that he needed a potty break, a tension in everyone's shoulders dissolving as he went into the trees.

"Yeah you got to watch that fucker."

Kisame's agreement momentarily startled the Konoha trio, surprised at the friendly piece of advice. Kakashi exchanged a long glance with Yamato before turning to Itachi his voice low and quiet, the words barely travelling to the groups ears.

"So do we worry about Sakura being the daughter of a god or not or watch the Shinobi that has all our hackles raised."

"Himegimi's got Hidan to watch her, hell step too close and he'll try and take your head." Kisame smirked, nodding over at the couple wrapped up in each other's arms but still Hidan kept a grip on his Scythe.

"Sakura has alluded more than once to knowing things that she should not, and that includes Tobi."

Yamato nodded in response to the Uchiha's words, the niggling he felt at the back of his neck lowering as their conversation stayed on slightly friendly terms.

"So watch Tobi and wait and see what happens with Sakura."

"Aaaa."

"Troublesome."

A low chuckle from Kisame had all eyes turning to him. "Is that all you say?"

Shaking his head Shikamaru stood with a grumble, barely saying good night before heading to his bedroll and settling down next to his team mates, leaving Kakashi and Yamato alone with Kisame and Itachi. The wood Jutsu specialist standing to stretch and saying a quiet polite goodnight, Kakashi watched before turning back to Itachi, Kisame absorbed in checking the bandages on Samehada.

"It was a lot easier when it was just Shinobi's and enemies were clear cut."With no answer from the Uchiha Kakashi took a deep breath and stood, quietly stating. "Jiraiya knew many things had to be passed on and not all enemies were against Konoha."

Watching the famous Copy-nin join his team mates Kisame looked at his team mate, barely catching the shocked looked that flinted across his face before disappearing quickly.

"Well fuck, explains why he didn't try to kill you straight off huh."

Without a word Itachi stood and grabbed his own bedroll lying on the ground to sleep, leaving his partner to roll his eyes while re-bandaging his beloved Samehada as he stood watch for the night.

X0x

The fog and coldness seemed to surround them, the chill seeping through their very clothes, it was the worst day of travelling, the natural cold and drizzle worsened by the unnatural fog and frost that seemed to follow Sakura . The sunny warmth from the day before a distant memory already.

They trudged on with cloaks wrapped around them securely eating as they went rather than take the chance to sit down and get drenched, the large plopping drops of water that fell from the leaves above wetter and colder than the rain from the sky. The quicker they moved the sooner they could make camp, Yamato already offering to produce a large enough shelter for all of them assuring that his Chakra would still be at full capacity if they faced enemy forces.

Slowing Hades Sakura looked at Hidan , an uneasy smile on her face and a nervous bubbling building in her stomach. There was nothing to worry about but it had been years and memories were not the best judge. Her smile turned wiry Hidan giving her a smirk.

"Don't know about you but I'm fucking sick of the rain."

"Then let's make camp."

Sakura's words were met with relieved smiles and within twenty minutes the group were safely sheltered in Yamato's Jutsu produced large wooden house. Food was prepared by Chouji to be passed round as one by one they shucked off wet clothes, ringing the water off clothing and hair as much as possible and wiped their skin dry.

In his eagerness to dry off Naruto had turned his back throwing off his cloak and jacket, turning he was surprised to look up and see Sakura still standing, the water dripping off her, hitting the ground with a pitter patter, her eyes searching as she looked out into the rainy night.

"Sakura-chan is everything okay?"

Hidan came up behind her hands deftly removing Sakura's cloak, his hand carefully pulling back her hair squeezing the excess water out of it, shaking his hands dry and throwing her cloak in the corner. Turning to him they shared a smile, knowing, secretive and intimate.

The image was poignant, the rain falling in sheets onto the wooden roof harsh and heavy, the dark shelter warming and gaining light from a fire pit constructed by Itachi and Yamato, the ring of stones layered and raised for safety around the shallow earthen pit. And standing together the large dangerous immortal his hand resting protectively on her shoulder menacing Scythe in hand and the eerily beautiful silver haired woman, power emanating from her very skin, a serene calm enveloping her.

Exchanging a glance with his team mates Naruto turned back, a shrug from Shikamaru and the blue skinned Shinobi flashing his sharp teeth no real help to the whiskered young man. Furrowing his brows he watched the silver haired couple, watched as they seemed to communicate without words, looking into each other's eyes until Hidan gave a tiny chuckle, Sakura turning back. The shadows in the room expanded, Ino's surprised gasp filling the air as all the Shinobi and Akatsuki took a step back from the encroaching shadows that danced along the floor and wall.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto repeated cautiously, his old teammate starring out into the rainy night lost in thought. "Is everything okay?"

Cocking her head towards him an enigmatic smile played on her lips, the uneasy feeling that had settled on his shoulders encompassed the whole group as she answered, eyes flashing in the fire light, her voice low and lilting.

"Everything is perfect."

A flash of Chakra and everyone was on their feet, weapons in hand and senses on alert, turning to the door.

"Four Chakra signs."

"Two are familiar."

Shaking her head at Kakashi and Yamato, Sakura squeezed Hidan's hand making her way to the door and opening it to loud and shrill protests. Stepping out into the rain she titled her head up and enjoyed the feel of rain drops on her face, the wind whipping her hair around her head.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What the hell, yeah."

Ignoring the shouts around her Sakura waited, her former team and friends spilling out of Yamato's wooden house, the Akatsuki watching both her and Hidan intently, weapons ready but the panic in the Konoha Shinobi's eyes were absent in theirs.

Following his partner Tobi was stopped at the sudden feel of sharp cold steel at his throat. The looming form of Hidan standing behind him menacingly his breath hot on the back of Tobi's neck, the orange masked Shinobi dropping all pretences his voice low and angry, the falling rain keeping it from listening ears.

"What do you want?"

Hidan smirked at the idiot, lowering his head to speak quietly into his ear his eyes glinted pure pink, a surge of darkness hitting Madara and making him stiffen.

"Don't forget our conversation you little shit. Personally I can't wait for you to fuck up." Hidan's voice was thick with desire, his eyes fluttering and his body thrumming as he described his desires. "I'll tie you to Jashin's altar, skin you bit by bit, take your limbs one by one, your screams will fill Jashin with pleasure, your blood satisfy his thirst and your flesh avenge his hunger and then I will tear your bloodly beating heart from your fucking chest."

Shouldering him violently into the wall Hidan gave Madara a deadly smirk teeth bared, eyes gleaming as he stared the shorter man down before giving a sneer and walking over to join Sakura, standing relaxed and at ease behind her. Naruto's loud protest making Sakura smile indulgently at him.

"Hey your suppose to be protecting her, not just standing there!"

Her light laughter flinted momentarily the atmosphere turning tense as four cloaked figures suddenly burst into the camp site. They ranged in height from a petite figure, to two tall figures and the very tall imposing figure, facing off against the combined Konoha and Akatsuki Shinobi. Seeing the defensive stances and weapons ready and waiting the four figures crouched swords and kunai quickly taken out.

"Enough."

Sakura's voice travelled loud and clear, the commanding and authorative tone drawing even Kakashi, Yamato and Itachi to a stop, her words and the power behind them quickly stopping any idea of attack. With pure elegance despite her soaked appearance she stepped around her team mates, passing by Itachi, Ino, Deidara, Sai and Naruto without a word, Hidan by her side until she stopped before the wary figures without care of the rain that fell or ssturated her clothes.

She stared at the lead figure, lips fighting to keep the smile off her face, Hidan sending her reassurance and calm, the cocky look on his face evidence enough of his mindset, his Scythe lose in his grip but ready to use if any of the little trumped up fuckers even dared move a foot out of place.

With a sigh the lead figure raised his hands, dropping his hood. Red eyes, hard and unmoving locked onto emerald.

Sakura smiled with satisfaction as his decision became clear.

"Hello Sasuke."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews and opinions. Sorry if I missed any mistakes._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime and fireynightangel for their help._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	40. Chapter 40

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

xox

Sasuke had travelled for days, an unknown force driving him to go find Sakura and the others from the minute he had heard that she was in Konoha, the news that members of the Akatsuki travelled with her was only the tiniest bit as important. The unstoppable fury within his chest to kill his brother taking second place for the first time in years as he drove his team to join them. Not surprisingly Karin had spent half the time complaining about the lack of Chakra signatures and how at times they seemed to disappear completely. But he had pushed on, determined to see the woman who as a Genin had always believed in him and despite how annoying she was had always cared.

He had told Kakashi four years ago that he would keep looking for her when the elders were pressuring the Hokage to stop searching, he had argued with himself that it was only temporary, that each and every time he heard of a skilled healer in some far off village or tiny remote region that it was the last time he would check it out before resuming his hunt for Itachi to fulfil his self given title of avenger.

But still he had searched, dragging his team all around the different countries searching for the woman who had in his mind taken the role of an annoying sister, a sister with an awful case of hero worship but Sasuke would in the quiet of his mind admit it had made him felt better. Just as he knew that Naruto so starved for attention enjoyed the awful punches and wallops Sakura had given him when he annoyed her or did something perverted, as the blonde had said it was nice to know that someone cared enough to correct his attitude – promptly laughing that he wished Sakura wasn't so heavy handed.

It had taken time for him to realise what his Genin team had meant to him and by then it was too late, his path to vengeance firmly cemented. Naruto's plea to help him search for her had been a way to redeem himself, to repay her kindness and to apologise for leaving her on a cold stone bench nearly ten years ago.

So they had travelled hard to catch up with the group, finally entering the range that would allow someone other than Karin to sense Chakra. The constant mist and ice that surrounded the area had been unusual as well as the sight of the dirty silver haired woman seemingly waiting for them. She had grabbed his attention the moment he had laid eyes on her, pulling him towards her like a magnet, the sudden rush of Team Kakashi and Shikamaru's team stopping him and his team where they stood. His mind had noted the presence of Akatsuki as would any decent Shinobi, the idiots somehow didn't seem to recognise who he was but at the same time he had trouble distinguishing the various Chakra signatures only able to admit that he knew they had Chakra.

Except the silver haired woman who was now weaving her way towards his, a large silver haired man following her, Sasuke naming him as Hidan of the Akatsuki. But she was mesmerising, Suigetsu letting out a low whistle as she approached them, hips swaying as she seemed to glide. Her hair was mostly plastered to her head the few dirty silver grey strands that were made to dance by the wind whipping around her head, her clothes were soaked through clinging to her body but her face caught him, a pale beauty her emerald eyes mesmerised him like a snake. He felt like every deed and misadventure he had ever committed was being weighed and judged by those eyes, and it angered him. His eyes hardened as she neared, flashing red when she simply stood before him, her lips twitching. Sasuke was unsure who she was but there was no way in hell she was getting in the way of him helping Sakura.

Dropping his hood he met her eyes without flinching, a nagging feeling climbing up his spine as she greeted him.

"Hello Sasuke."

He felt his eyes widen unable to stop himself, his stomach clenching as he quickly schooled his features back to normal amazed at the new transformed Sakura. Paying proper attention he saw the emerald eyes of his Genin team mate no longer innocent or full of laughter and naivety but now filled with wisdom, confidence and authority. Her voice moments before had held the ring of command, a voice used to being obeyed without question and he had felt himself obeying instantly, but she was taller, more womanly, paler and her most defining feature – her pink hair was no more. The picture he had created in his mind no longer existed and Sasuke wondered briefly as he looked at her exactly how much of his old Genin teammate still existed as he returned her greeting.

"Sakura."

The wind and the rain were the only sounds as Sakura greeted Sasuke, Hidan smirking down at the youngest Uchiha whose eyes were narrowing angrily at the sight of the red and black cloaks of the Akatsuki. A low growl rumbling from his chest rising until it could be heard over the wind and rain.

For Sasuke the captivation had disappeared at the realisation that this was Sakura, his former pink haired, annoying, and weak, cry baby of a team mate. His eyes focused and he shook off the shock, eyes rising and determination filling them when he saw the black haired form of his brother. Anger filling him, his blood boiling at the sight of the man who killed his family, his mind screaming for vengeance he roughly pushed her to the side, barrelling her into Hidan his focus on his brother.

With a roar he pulled his Katana from his back uncaring of the shouts around as he struck out at his so called Aniki, the man who had taught him how to hold a kunai, how to throw it, had given him piggy back rides and listened to him. The man his father always compared him to, the man who betrayed him, destroyed his life and set him on this path.

Sakura turned and simply rolled her eyes as she watched Itachi deflect Sasuke's katana, the older Uchiha defending himself from his younger brother without any making any move to attack back. Okay Sakura corrected herself - Itachi punching Sasuke in the sternum taking advantage of an opening – no lethal attacks, the Uchiha prodigy wasn't going to simply let his brother hit him.

While the others watched knowing that it was too dangerous to interrupt the fight, Sakura felt Hidan nudging her and following his direction nearly laughed at the red haired girl cheering for Sasuke, the sharp toothed young man next to her commentating with language nearly as bad as Hidan's. Her heart going out to the quiet giant that watched with worry Sakura gave a slight chuckle.

"Think he advertised for a fan girl or it's just an unfortunate coincidence?"

Hidan's barking laughter made the others turn to look at them, eyebrows raised at the amusement the two exhibited the rain tapering off to a drizzle, fog swirling around their ankles.

"You're not going to do anything; you're just going to let them fight?" Naruto's disappointed face echoed Deidara's words, the blonde starting to feel annoyed at how the silver haired woman let the Uchiha's fight when she stopped him from simply saying something.

"Who said she's not doing anything?" Hidan sneered narrowing his eyes at the two brothers, noting how their reactions and attacks seemed to be slower than normal, stopping them from seriously hurting the other.

A flare of panic hit him, his hand instantly going around Sakura's shoulder and pulling her close with a comforting squeeze, ignoring the panic in her voice as he calmly listened to her furious whispers and answered her.

"Tá mé ag…. No!, Níl mé ábalta!"

"Tá tú ábalta, ach níl a thios aige."

The sounds of metal hitting off each other and the curses and thumps faded into the background Sakura looking up at Hidan with wide eyes, how could she be doing this without even knowing? But Hidan's eyes were serious, his face stern as he looked down at her the calm he sent her helping her not to completely panic at the idea that she was somehow able to slow the fighting between the brothers, make them the tiniest bit sluggish and keeping them from seriously hurting the other.

Turning to him for answers while the others were occupied with the fight she asked.

"Ach conas . . ."

Purply pink eyes bore into her, the heat and power in them nearly making her squirm under so much scrutiny, unsure of what was happening and afraid of what it would mean.

"Níl tú ach páiste."

Sakura stiffened at his words, a child? How could she only be a child after everything she went through and learned, after everything that was done to her?

"Stad!" Hidan's command immediately stopped her inward rant, curiosity rallying with the anger beginning to build when he sighed and explained.

"Níl tú ach páiste ag sugradh le na cumhactaí é Dia. Tá sé cuar foghlama agus tá tú ag leann go tapa, ach tógann sé t-am."

His words make sense, it would take her time to know how to use the powers her Father gave her, but it didn't matter how much of a learning curve it took if she had no control and it was happening without her knowledge or control.

"What the hell are you saying! Don't you know it's rude to talk in some weird language when others don't understand!"

Letting herself fall totally into her Hime persona for court Sakura gave the red haired woman a haughty look, letting one eyebrow raise in question her lips pursing in anger waiting for her to look away as she stared at the red head.

"Bitch got owned!"

Hidan simply shook his head at the young sharp toothed man's words and the awful slouch and hand shake thing he did, the red headed Karin slapping him across the chest and telling him to shut up.

Looking over at the fight Sakura felt at ease, the innate knowledge that the bruises and cuts the two were sustaining was at least helping to leach off their anger and not to mention the fact that she was somehow preventing them from doing too much damage allowing her to watch with detachment. It was like a spar, a violent, revenge fuelled spar.

Wanting to laugh at how everyone seemed to be watching her out of the corner of their eyes waiting for her to break up the brothers Sakura blew a strand of hair out of her face not caring an iota about how common it would seem –Lady Kagome would have stripped skin off her for it.

"They've had enough exercise. Break them up Hidan."

Pure delight filled her a tiny smile on her lips as Hidan cracked his knuckle and neck, joyfully twisting his Scythe in his hand.

"Just don't hurt them too much, we need to travel in the morning."

Hidan turned back to her looking as if she had just killed his puppy, the only analogy she could think of off the top of her head, well maybe stole his candy was a better one. The silver haired man muttering loudly for all to hear as he approached the Uchiha brothers.

"Take away my fun."

"No, for fuck sakes NO! You can't do that!"

Hidan roared at the sight of Itachi stepping away from Sasuke to look at Hidan, remembering exactly what the Jashinist had done in Konoha. It was not cowardice but simple prudence and logic, the taller man most likely could put him out of commission or at the least make travelling difficult for him, regardless of Sakura's orders.

His lips twitched for a millisecond, Sasuke's eyes widening at the sight of his brothers amusement at Hidan's anger. Bowing slightly Itachi's voice held a hint of humour as he addressed Hidan.

"I am finished."

"I am not" Sasuke growled.

Shaking her head Sakura spoke up allowing her voice to fill with just a hint of power. "Oh yes you are." Although completely serious she had to bite her lip as the words made sense to her - the words used so often in a pantomime – a glance showing Shikamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Kisame and a few others had made the connection. As she had with Karin she stared him down, eyes darkening in challenge and waiting for Sasuke to nod his head, knowing he was simply deciding to attack again later when he had a chance.

Glancing from one to the other Hidan's body shook, the Shinobi taking a cautious step back as his head furiously whipped from Sasuke to Itachi before a loud roar erupted from his mouth.

"It's bad enough she takes away all my fucking fun, but now you! For FUCK!"

Shock travelled through the group at the sound of Sakura's laughter, Hidan's honest to Jashin's pout simply spilling her over the edge, her hands clutching her sides in an attempt to control herself but she was unable. It was simply too funny.

With deep breaths she realised that everyone, including Sasuke and his team seemed a tiny bit afraid as they watched her, Hidan's chuckle actually making them exchange glances with one another regardless of what team they were on. The looks of unease, shock, fear and gulping making her laugh even harder. Taking time to catch her breath Sakura regained her posture.

"Oh Jashin I needed that!"

Her words brought a true smile to Hidan's face, the silver haired man looking at her with such emotion that Ino sighed.

"Damn he's actually hot."

"Very yum in a sadistic, 'tie me up and fuck me please' way."

Feeling his stomach turn at the sight of Ino and Karin nodding their head in agreement as Hidan reached Sakura and put an arm around her Naruto choked out appalled.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse."

"Aaaa."

Sasuke's agreement while shocking was secondary, Kakashi trying to dissuade the nonsense.

"Naruto, Sasuke don't be ridiculous."

The sense of déjà vu that hit him was overwhelming, the silver haired Jounin feeling like he had gone back eight years the moment the words were out of his mouth.

"Dude they're right, we are doomed."

Suigetsu added with finality gesturing at the two women who were happily ogling Hidan's ass and not so quietly wondering how good he would look naked.

"Troublesome."

Suddenly Ino and Karin seemed to realise exactly what they were saying and to whom, both reeling back in shock quickly pretending nothing had happened just as Sakura faced them and said.

"We have much to discuss and it would be better to do so inside."

Without waiting she strode over and entered the wooden house Hidan following closely. Left behind Sasuke looked around, his eagerness to attack Itachi ebbing away – it was still there but at the moment didn't seem to be the most urgent thing in the world – the others following the silver haired duo.

Confused glances from his team prompted him to uncharacteristically ask. "What just happened?"

"Sakura." With a smile as if it would explain it all Naruto clapped his long lost brother on the shoulder and pushed him forward towards the wooden house.

"Sempai Tobi thinks the sky is falling, is it falling?"

Clenching his fists Deidara entered the house for once understanding why Tobi was saying something so stupid but still gritted his teeth his patience waning.

"That's rain idiot."

x-x

xox

_Dia Duit,_

_Yes it's a tad shorter than normal but it was the perfect place to end it and you got it quicker than usual._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime and fireynightangel._

_Hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your opinions._

_Lot of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx_

"Tá mé ag…. No!, Níl mé ábalta!" - I am . .No! I am not able!

"Tá tú ábalta, ach níl a thios aige." – You are able, but you don't know.

"Ach conas . . ." – But how . . .

"Níl tú ach páiste." – You are but a child

"Stad - Stop

"Níl tú ach páiste ag sugradh le na cumhactaí é Dia. Tá sé cuar foghlama agus tá tu ag leann go tapa, ach tógann sé t-am." – You are but a child playing with the powers of a God. It is a learning curve and you are learning quickly, but it takes time.


	41. Chapter 41

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

Sakura had heard Ino's and Karin's comments regarding Hidan's physique and had noticed their eyes lingering on his ass, but it didn't surprise her one bit that when Sasuke and Itachi stood only a few feet apart that the girls attention seemed to hone in on the two pale, dark haired brothers. Ino had been flicking Itachi glances from under her eyes lids the entire journey whenever she seemed to momentarily forget that he was the enemy, but now inside the wooden house produced by Yamato the two women seemed to be glued to the sight of Itachi and Sasuke.

She could admit that their pale and whip cord toned muscles were admirable but Sakura could feel no thrill running through her body; not the way is seemed to do when she looked at or even thought of Hidan. But while Ino was fanning herself, eyes darting from one Uchiha to the other and Karin looked like she would have an apoplectic fit Sakura turned and nearly slammed into Hidan. Hands falling on his chest to catch herself she looked up into his purply pink eyes, her breath catching in her chest when he leaned down his voice dark and seductive as he whispered into her ear.

"Like fucking cats in heat with those two 'stick up their arse' assholes. Wanna bet they'll jump them in the middle of the night." His low chuckle made her lower body tighten, her mind creating images featuring her and Hidan despite who he was talking about.

"Maybe they should sleep back to back, or even outside, keep the bitches from ripping their clothes off and clawing them."

"Ahh …umm"

Wordless Sakura was unable to respond her fingers twitching on the thin wet fabric that moulded to Hidan's chest, her eyes spying his discarded cloak on the ground, lowering her gaze she was fascinated by the way the thin black fabric covered his nipple, the hard nub of flesh tightened by the cold. Without thought her hand lowered until her fingers were rubbing the flesh Hidan stiffening under her, and with his free hand reaching out to cup her chin raised her head to look into her eyes.

The smouldering look in his eyes made Sakura gulp, her legs suddenly weak, the only thing holding her upright was Hidan's hands.

"Get undressed."

A rush went through Sakura's body, shock quickly following as she questioned him wide eyed. "What?"

His chuckle sent shivers down her spine, his lips curving into a smug smirk as he whispered. "Can't have you getting sick."

Raising his head he stepped away from Sakura, thanking Jashin that she had stopped playing with his nipple, his wet shirt long enough to hit his hips and hide his painful erection. 'I'm a fucking saint' going through his head as he resisted the urge to grab the beautiful silver haired woman before her and devour her.

"Hoi bitches, go get changed."

Hidan's command had Ino and Karin looking at him with various looks of contempt on their faces, grumbling when their team leaders seconded the order. With a 'here' Yamato created a partition to give the three ladies room to change, the men grabbing their own spare gear to change into in front of the fire. With the stallions under shelter from an overhanging roof created by Yamato Hidan had brought in the large, heavy saddles, saddle bags attached, their clothing dry and ready to wear.

Handing Sakura her saddlebag Hidan gave her a gentle nudge towards the patrician the silver haired woman nearly stumbling before reaching the wooden wall, her eyes going wide as she joined the women, catching sight of Hidan pulling his shirt over his head, his hands going for his pants.

"Hey no peeking!"

Naruto's shrill cry had Yamato chuckling as he created another partition at Kakashi's request, Sasuke's cheeks gaining a slight red twinge with Karin and Ino ogling him – the latter at least somewhat more discreet but still - their eyes gleamed and tongues rolled on the ground with drool at the sight of Sasuke, the lecherous look increasing tenfold when Itachi drew his shirt over his head.

Smirking at the indignant cry that Ino gave and feeling momentarily sorry for Sakura as he heard the red headed bitch cry for her Sasuke and demand to be released so that she could see him Hidan grabbed his own change of dry clothes.

Waiting he listened to the women talking, standing up straight when he was sure they were occupied, Sakura's voice clear to his ears despite the muffling caused by the partitions tightening, Yamato giving the men a sheepish smile to which Kakashi clapped him on the back. With dry pants on Hidan held his clean shirt in his hand and took a step closer to the group instantly getting their attention, with a prayer to Jashin he let the power fill him, eyes flashing pink and unknowingly black as he quietly threatened them - his focus on Sasuke and his team but encompassing all of them.

"Let's get something straight asshole." Hidan dropped his shirt and in the blink of an eye had Sasuke by the neck, the younger man's hands grabbing onto Hidan's wrist in a vain attempt to let him go.

"Don't even fucking think of it, or truce or no truce you'll get a one way ticket to hell."

Hidan growled at Suigetsu and Juugo, his eyes narrowing at how Team Kakashi had stepped forward with Sasuke's new team mates and Itachi had shifted his weight. None of the men were fools and the anger and hatred that bled off the silver haired man was warning enough, the darkness and stench of death that filled them kept them from rushing in. As Shinobi they were trained killers and were some of the best ever seen in last decade but this was a power they had no inkling of, a power that made even them stop and listen.

Teeth flashing in a twisted smile Hidan bent his head right into Sasuke's face, growling and spitting as he vehemently spoke. "Before your four man wanker team showed up, we had an understanding." Hidan's eyes flickered up to the group before falling back to Sasuke's blazing red ones, a low laugh twitching Hidan's lips as he shook his head, his hand shaking Sasuke in turn. "Look you little piece of shit that 'Oh I'm scary my eyes turn red' means jack shit to me. The only thing that means anything and I mean anything at all is Sakura and if you do anything to put her safety at risk, if you as much as cause her to spill a tear I will tear you to shreds. I will make you pray to any deity that ever existed until you beg that your ancestors never even laid eyes on each other."

The words were low and a change from Hidan's usual method of threatening but the message and power coming from him was without question, looking to the side Sasuke's eyes twitched certain he was imagining the way the shadows seemed to be dancing along the walls and floor until they reached Hidan. Sasuke's eyes widened of their own violation, the shadows travelling up and around Hidan's body, the sharp intakes of breath and gasps of shock hitting his ears, confirming he wasn't the only one seeing it.

Blackness glided over the taller man's body, covering his face in flashes, twinning around his limbs, ghosting along his chest, twisting his smirk even further making it into a semblance of the evil, soul sucking hollow masks kids wore for Halloween. The shadows played over Hidan's skin until they covered him completely, the fear palatable as Hidan fully slid into his black skeletal form, white markings and the symbol of Jashin a stark contrast on his black skin. Pink eyes blazed as Hidan continued, the fear coming off those before him feeding the darkness within him, feeding the power and satisfying him with an evil glee.

"I haven't had much fun in awhile and my skins just itching for an excuse. Anything will fucking do. So you or your wanker team do anything and I will slice off your dicks quicker than a dog goes into heat."

Hidan glared at the younger Uchiha, the room quiet, even Tobi who stood ram rod stiff watching intently, head cocked to one side in thought. With a stiff nod Sasuke hit the floor with a harsh thud, Hidan stepping back and rolling his shoulders, the shadows twirling on his skin again, receding from him to blend back on to the ground and floors. Back to his silver haired, white skinned form Hidan picked up his shirt and in one smooth movement had it on, his Scythe back in hand as he lent down against the wall and reaching into his saddlebag withdrew a whet stone and cloth. Giving the slow to move group a leer he whistled and began to sharpen and clean his Scythe, his body feeling a tiny bit lighter but not complete without Sakura, his Sakura not yet finished her lecture to the man-bitch.

o-o

Sakura had watched Ino with thinly veiled amusement, the blonde giving a yelp at the loss of a shirtless Sasuke, Itachi and amazingly enough the other handsome Shinobi.

"Hey! That's not fair."

"Noo! Let me out, you can't take my Sasuke away, he's naked! I have to see him! I have to! He's mine you can't do this to me! He's going to be my future husband, lots of amazing sex and babies…his body, his legs, his arms, his muscles, his pecs and his cock. If any of you hurt him I will make you pay, let me out!"

While Ino's little sentence had been amusing and given Sakura time to compose herself after her mind had gone astray at the idea of Hidan naked, Karin's loud screeching had her shiver in repulsion. Beside her Ino made a gagging noise, hand up to her mouth as she spoke.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. Were we ever that bad?"

Sharing a look of understanding with her old friend Sakura was quick to reassure her and defend herself. "We were twelve, she's what 20?" Ino nodded her head, blue eyes watching in disbelief as the red head started to describe how she wanted to tie Sasuke down and have her wicked way with him, jumping up when she announced Itachi could join too all the time thumping on the secured wooden dividers.

"Not a chance we were that bad . . . even together Jashin help us."

Sakura admitted remembering the innocent thoughts she had had about Sasuke and how she and Ino would argue over wedding plans, not the best way to catch Sasuke and Itachi to fuck them.

"Bitch is crazy."

Sakura nodded in whole agreement at Ino's statement, Karin finally giving a final screech and kicking the wooden patrician for good measure before trailing the wood with her hands and taking out a kunai to try and make a peep hole.

"My Sasuke is naked I have to see him, show me him. Mine Mine Mine."

With an elegant shrug Sakura turned and crouched to delve into her saddlebag, pulling out a riding habit in red and green, the dark royal colours gleaming and soft to the touch. Without a care she stripped out of her wet and clinging clothes, down to her panties and chest binding, the unnatural quiet apart from Karin's mumbling making her turn her head.

"Was it bad?"

The slightly quavering voice of Ino was filled with regret and forgiveness, Sakura sighing at the sorrowful look on her face as she looked at the scars that covered Sakura's body.

"It was hell. I didn't understand and it took so long, my punishment was harsh."

Ino gulped at the words. "Why?"

"Duty, loyalty, judgement, reckoning, worthiness."

Slowly nodding her head Ino looked at the expensive clothes, finally asking what she was so afraid to. "Why the big change?"

Sakura pulled on her pants, the legs clinging slightly to her skin as she straightened, reaching up to untangle her hair as much as possible contemplating the best way to answer the blonde.

"Necessity. How long would Tsunade survive if she was nice and agreed with every one, how many wrong decisions would there be. She is a great Hokage but must play the role of a haughty queen and monster to do what must to be done."

The daughter of a prominent clan that could trace their origins nearly all the way back to the founding of Konoha Ino heard what was underneath Sakura's words. She loved gossip and fashion as much as the next girl but she had cultivated it into a font of information and a way to gather connections. Clan politics were demanding and until now Ino had only ever had Hinata understand the role of a female in a clan besides her own relatives. But the tone and manner in which Sakura spoke, her clothes and way she expected to be obeyed showed more than just a hint or role within politics. It showed someone who lived their life by them.

"So . . . "

"Okay let's get something straight." Karin shrill voice interrupted Ino's next sentence as the red head turned and faced the two half dressed woman. Her face contorting into a semblance of disgust as she looked at Sakura.

"Ohh that is disgusting, have you no shame, cover up. No need to make the rest of us sick!

No matter how much or how badly Sakura and Ino had quarrelled in Konoha if someone other than themselves insulted the other they were straight on the defence, and it was no different when Ino stood up straight and flicked her hair back, pinning the red haired woman with a sneer that Sakura knew Hidan would approve of.

"Excuse me 'Miss dressed like a slut' look in the damn mirror first. I don't why you even bother to wear shorts when they barely cover you ass or are you advertising your price? And what the hell is with that haircut? – get caught in a blender?"

Ino raised an eyebrow before continuing, Sakura smiling at her old friend. "Whatever about your lack of taste, style and . .everything." Ino waved a hand at Karin, making a slight gagging motion. "You are a Kunoichi – maybe not a good one ….or even average but you seem to have some bit of talent – and should damn well know that the life of a Shinobi brings scars. It shows she survived and is strong. So shut your mouth.

Sakura wanted to applaud. Lady Kagome would simultaneously hit Ino with her fan for such inelegant language and approve at the way Karin was put in her place. The two women would either get on or hate each other Sakura thought.

"Like you can talk, how much plastic surgery have you gotten done?" Karin scoffed, pushing her glasses up her nose and tossing her head, losing the brave act as she took a step back when Ino stepped forward fist waving in anger.

"Look I know you have some kind of history with my Sasuke."Sakura and Ino turned and mouthed 'my Sasuke' to each other, while Karin went on, arms folded across her chest. "But he's mine now and whatever foolish crush you two have on him forget it. He is mine and you two will stay away from him. Got it."

Anger had morphed straight to hilarity, Sakura biting her lip as she held in the laughter; Ino's shaking shoulders showing she was in the same predicament. The way Karin spoke the conviction behind her words; it was like a six year old taking about her crush on her sensei.

"Oh that's fine, Itachi is so much better looking anyway."

"Don't forget Hidan, and remember that time Kakashi took off his shirt . . . and Naruto "

Sakura trailed off sending Ino a conspirical wink before saying. "You missed the time Sasuke and Sai kissed though."

Ino taped her finger on her chin, ignoring the suddenly drooling Karin, noting how her face started to twinge red, sympathetically murmuring. "What a pity and a waste."

"What!" Karin screamed.

Sakura waited to hear if the sound had alerted the men on the other side of the partition but felt a delicious thrill when she felt the darkness flowing from Hidan, his anger tingled along her spine and the taste of violence in her mouth signalled how close he was to ripping someone apart. Sadly Hidan would obey her orders, no matter how much they were being idiots or how much she wanted violence herself, their allies were too important.

"Shut the hell up you bitches." Karin seethed, finger pointing at them as she spoke out angrily. "Sawkurai, Inoue . . . whatever the fuck your names are I don't care, you keep your grubby disgusting, fat, ugly hands off my Sasuke or their will be hell to pay. He is mine, has been for the last seven years. You mean nothing, you are nothing more than a bunch of ugly, fat, useless whores, and he showed that when he left Konoha. He couldn't get away fast enough from that weak pathetic village and its weak, pathetic Kunoichi, my poor Sasuke sick to the stomach looking at you every day.

Stay the hell away. Got it! Stupid ugly whores."

Sakura raised a silver eye brow in astonishment at the red head as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, Ino was shaking with rage but started to smirk and gave Sakura a sidelong glance happily saying. "She's all yours."

Stepping forward until she was standing right next to the red haired girl Sakura smiled gently a hand reaching out to tuck away a lose strand of hair.

"Karin, may I call you Karin?" She questioned her smiled hardening when Karin said yes.

"That wasn't very hard now was it? The confused look that came over Karin's face was laughable but Sakura simply continued to smile and explained. "Manners, using them to be precise. This is the first time we have met and perhaps the first time you have met Yamanaka-san, who I may call Ino and she may call me Sakura due to an earlier friendship as children."

Sakura dropped her smile and hardened her face into a stern mask. "But you who do not know me dare presume to address me as Sakura. Without any prior introduction or knowledge. The correct address is Sakura-sama or at the very least Sakura-san."

Ino was smiling evilly as the bitch was being put in her place and she had to admit that Sakura definitely had a knack for it, her voice condescending and lecturing holding just the right amount of bitchiness and intimidation to make it perfect. Perfect for teaching the bitch her place and of course her manners. She watched Karin gulp and nod her head; Sakura's tilting of her own head looking for a correct response.

"Yes Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled baring teeth, emerald eyes hardening as she made a little noise of amusement, hand reaching out to tuck another strand of red hair away."Did I give you permission to address me so?"

A quick sharp tug of her hair had Karin giving a small yelp, not really understanding why the silver haired woman was putting her on edge and making her so uneasy. "No you didn't"

Sakura nodded, smoothing Karin's hair back in place and stepping back. "You will address me as Sakura-Hime or Hime-sama, Ino shall be Yamanaka-san until she tells you otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sakura-Hime."

Even though her face was twisted into a sullen pout Sakura knew Karin would do as she was told, the voice and tone used had worked on Hisoka so well she knew it would work on Karin, who would pout and sulk and complain behind her back but wouldn't daresay anything to her face – at least for a few days and by that time they would be back in the Castle and the truth would be out. And Karin wouldn't dare say anything then.

But Sakura could feel the power coursing through her and it scared her. She thought she had dealt with it, the ride with Hades and the fight with Hidan helping to take the edge off, returning some of her control. But it was all in vain. With quick jerky movements she turned and pulled on her dark red shirt, quickly followed by her coat, her hands thrusting into the sleeves and harshly pulling it around her to button it up. Without care of the pain she attacked her hair cursing under her breath drawing the curious and worried stares of Ino and Karin, the two now dressed with the latter in an atrocious pair of large past the knee length shorts that did nothing for her figure and unbalanced her when teamed with her wide long sleeved top.

With a groan the dividers shuddered Karin jumping up for joy and screaming. "Sasuke, where are you! I'm coming!"

Clenching her fists Sakura bent her head breathing deeply to control the pounding within, the way her stomach heaved and rolled. Her hands itched to grab Karin's neck, the insult and name calling though dealt with needing to be addressed properly, to make sure the little bitch never dared make a slight against Sakura again, and pain was the best way.

"Sakura?"

Ino's inquiry went unanswered, the partitions disappearing back into the walls and floors at Yamato's command, Karin's loud penetrating screech for her Sasuke and subsequent wail that he was dressed ignored. Sakura locked eyes with Hidan, everything else fading away the need to feel him, to touch him and fall into his arms overwhelming – only he could stop the rising need within her, stop her from giving into desire and turning on the red headed woman.

In her need to get to Hidan Sakura pushed past Karin, the red head taking advantage and angling herself into Sasuke's arms only to find herself flopping painfully on the floor. Embarrassed Karin forgot all about Sakura's lecture in manners and about the internal niggling she had had looking into her hard emerald eyes. Temper overtaking her Karin shouted.

"Watch where you're going you ugly scared hag."

Feet away from Hidan Sakura turned, eyes blazing, body stiff with represented anger and violence, seething in rage she shook and spat at the woman crouched on the ground, uncaring that she was scuttling back away from her.

"Póg mo thoin bitseach! Ba mhaith liom a féachaint túsa ag caoineadh, ag cur fola, ag scread, ag agair."

Sakura's voice rose in anger, eyes turning black as she envisioned the red head on the ground crying, bleeding, screaming, begging. Hidan felt the urges running through her, the need for destruction, but he was surprised at the way she snapped, rushing to her side he enveloped her in his arms, pulling her away from Karin who now sat between the freaking surprised fucking asshole's legs whimpering. Sakura's word were frightening the language unknown to them, her aura rising in power and darkness seeping off of her as she voiced her desires, her needs.

"Sakura! Stad."

Bucking in his arms Sakura fought his hold, shook her head as he tried to calm her.

"Stad mo banphrionsa, ciúnaigh. Fuair an bitseach a . . . Sakura!" Hidan growled as she managed to rear back and head but him, a tiny amount of blood dropping off his nose, giving up the attempt to explain that the red head would get what she deserved in time.

With a committed sigh he turned her and shook her, catching her attention he sneered and swooped down to catch her lips in a brutalizing kiss, griping her arms hard enough to leave bruises he nipped and bit her lips, swept his tongue inside her mouth and moaned at the taste of her, pulling her closer as her blood hit his tongue. Sucking her tongue into his mouth Hidan revelled in the way Sakura splayed her body against his, her purr of satisfaction stroking his ego, trailing his hands down her arms and around her back he traced the column of her spine, eliciting a light laugh that made his eyes gleam. Reluctantly pulling away he savoured the taste of her on his tongue and smiled smugly as she opened dazed emerald eyes, leaning his forehead against hers he spoke softly.

"**A** **chroí**. éistigh, níl sé an t-am. Bheidh . . "

A rasping cough interrupted Hidan's words, - Sakura looking up at him in awe, had he really called her his heart, his dear? - his eyes narrowing as he looked over Sakura's shoulder at the shocked and disbelieving faces.

"Damnú air!"

HIdan cursed himself, of all times to let something as damning spill. Sakura trembled underneath him and without further thought he called the shadows and let them take them from sight.

Enveloped by the shadows Hidan looked down at Sakura putting the emotions that came from her to the side - a good indicator of what she was feeling the bond was confusing him at that moment. She was flitting from worry, to fear, to confusion, to determination too quick for him to figure out what was wrong. Sadly for him the old fashioned approach was needed.

Scythe strapped to his back Hidan wrapped one hand around Sakura's waist, tilting her head up to look at him with the other, fingers moving to run through her silver hair. Rubbing the strands together he shook his head at the knots simply tucking it behind her ear and looked down at her gently.

"Cad atá mícheart?"

Sakura closed her eyes; so many things were wrong with her, with the whole situation, how to even start. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and was captivated by the emotion that shone from Hidan's gleaming purply pink eyes.

"Táim ag . . ."

Sakura leant her head against Hidan's chest and listened to his heart beat, how could she explain, what if he . . . what if she. She couldn't, it was too much, too much was at risk, too many lives, traditions, the history of her people. She was going to mess it all up.

Tightening his hold briefly Hidan pushed her away slightly so he could look at her face, raising his hand he rubbed the back of his knuckles along her cheek nearly growling in satisfaction when she leaned into his touch and turned to kiss his knuckles.

"A chroí, mo chara, mo Sakura."

Her eyes widened at each word – my heart, my dear, my Sakura, the emotion behind his words, the darkness in his eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat she closed her eyes for a second, crystalline tears spilling down her cheeks when she opened them. Kissing his hand again she took it in her own hand and prayed to her** Father** that he would understand and accept her choice.

"Tá tú mo dhomhan. Tá tú coise mise go deo. Tá . .táim . . " Sakura let out a shaky breath, her confession making her shake, Hidan's quietness making her nervous, forcing herself to say it again, to make sure there was no doubt.

"You are my world. You are always beside me. I . ." Eyes pleading Sakura begged Hidan for understanding. "Cheapim go beidh mé ag titim I ngrá leat."

With no answer forthcoming Sakura let out a tentative. "Hidan? . . . . I think I'm falling in love with you."

Hidan closed his eyes in disbelief. Rage going through him he held her tighter, the fear and pain coming off her making him wish he could pull the head off the nearest fucker dumb enough to look his way, he hated this emotion shit, the bond helping him keep his mouth shut. But even he knew when words had to be said, swallowing past his own discomfort and fear to say.

"You are the only thing that matters to me in the whole world . . . apart from serving Jashin." He admitted, stomach turning as she leaned onto him resting her forehead on his chest. "I would walk through the fires of hell for you, destroy cities at your command, lay myself on Jashin's altar for his pleasure. For you I would do anything, I . . . care more for you than anything else.

This was what he hated, what he knew would hurt; it was the reason he never allowed himself to think the words or truly admitted his feelings to himself.

"But . . . "

"Too much is at risk and we do not know what the dawn may bring. An alliance may need to be brought about by marriage or the illusion I am free, allies may be lost if we were anything but Hime and Protector."

Unspoken went words of death, injury or distraction in battle, neither one belittling the other or speaking their worst fears.

Hidan thanked Jashin that Sakura was so wise for such a young age but it still tore his gut that she was voicing his thoughts and the wetness that spread through his shirt showed her tears though her voice was calm and even. Lady Kagome, Nisou, Daisaishi would have been both proud and saddened by the display. Within him pride warred with what he wanted. He wanted to say hell and fuck off to duty, to take her and have her as his until the end of time, but how many would die by that action.

"We are ruled by duty and appearance, our wants . . . . "

Hidan stroked her hair and bit the inside of his cheek, the stinging in his eyes ignored as he continued for her as she had done for him. "Our wants must come second." Tilting her head up he promised. "I will always be by your side, not because of the oath I made but because I choose and I will tear to sunder any piss ass fucker that thinks he can take me away from you. My life and death are yours to command, and when this shit is fucking done we will talk and if the words are the same."

"When the words are the same." Emerald eyes shining with conviction Sakura interrupted him, back straightening with pride and an aim to reach she corrected him, safe in the knowledge that her feelings were not one sided. "We will do what is right for us, what will make us happy."

Nodding his head Hidan gave a lecherous smirk and knowing it could be the last opportunity in a long time he bent down, pulling Sakura up onto her tiptoes he kissed like it would be last chance he ever got. He devoured her mouth, tasting and sucking her lips and tongue, pulling her lips with gentle tugs and aggressive nips. When Sakura's hands flew to his hair and tugged harshly he crushed her smaller body to his, enjoying the feel of her breasts squashed against his chest, the feel of her hips in his hands.

When air became a necessity both Hidan and Sakura were reluctant to pull apart, tiny kisses being exchanged. With saddened sighs Sakura went back onto the soles of her feet, staying in Hidan's embrace, listening to his heart beat and enjoying the warmth that came from his body.

"What happened earlier?"

Pouting Sakura muttered. "She annoyed me."

Hidan snorted loudly. "She annoys everyone, and I've only spent a few minutes with the bitch."

Stepping away Sakura flung out her arms defensively. "I don't know okay, she annoyed me, I put her in her place and I still wanted to see her bleed, scream and beg for the pain to stop." Fearfully she admitted. "I'm losing control; all I want to see is pain and blood, to hear screams fill the air. I thought the ride with Hades and the fight with you took the edge off, but it didn't even last two days and I'm already losing it. I'm calling on **Father's** power without realising, falling into the darkness. I'm supposed to see the reasons, to see both sides but all I see, all I want to see his pain, blood, screams."

Hidan let out a huff of breath, wanting to laugh but that road would lead to another hit in the face. "You're accepting who you are, the more you believe, truly believe in yourself and in Jashin the more powers you can access.

The confusion marring her face made him chuckle and he continued to explain as best he could. "You showed your worthiness and passed the tests you needed, only the true Daughter of Jashin can bear the scars you do and only you can use the power of Jashin, not all of it but definitely a shit load of it."

His cursing made her giggle and he smiled at the relief on her face and the easing of her emotions. "You need to learn how and when to use them – not that you haven't been using them wrongly, it is fucking hilarious to see you scare the shit out of the idiots – but it will help you feel in control."

Fingers itching to touch him again Sakura let out a sigh of relief at his words. "That's good." Looking around at the shadows she gave a smirk of her own. "Think they've killed each other yet."

"Not a chance in hell they are taking all my fun." Hidan swore and pulling Sakura back to him let the shadows fall.

oo-

"That is just too damn creepy" Suigetsu said walking over and waving his arms at the spot where just moments before Hidan and Sakura had been. Juugo looking around while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"At least Sakura still has her temper, she's not totally changed." Ignoring him Ino talked right over him, facing Naruto who gave a small smile.

"Yeah but how do we know it was just one of her run of the mill threats, not she's going to sacrifice Karin here."

Karin paled and whispered 'Sacrifice?" in a wavering voice, hands clutching onto Sasuke for dear life, a tiny bit of her despite her fear delighting in the fact that her hands were now laced around his thighs, inches away from his groin.

"Karin let go."

Not getting any answers and tired of Karin's clinging Sasuke pried her hands off his legs, nearly hoping in a bid to get away from her. Raising his head he looked away just as he made contact with Itachi. His aniki's eyes filled with amusement, not much had changed, his younger brother still had girls clinging to him – sadly this one was crazy.

While his stern and angry face dared any one to laugh at him Sasuke could do nothing about the stifling laughs turned giggles or smirks at his expense. Suigetsu giving up on his hand waving turned to Karin.

"You ever going to give up?"

"Shut up you overgrown puddle." Bouncing on her feet Karin pushed her glasses up her nose and straightened her clothes, heading towards Sasuke who with a well calculated step put himself between Kakashi and the rest of his team inquiring.

"What is going on?"

Rubbing his hand through his hair the silver haired sensei was unsure where to start and what to leave out, how much needed to be said and he was sadly aware of the lure Sakura's power could have to the younger Uchiha. Surprisingly it was Naruto who answered.

"Sakura's a religious representative called the Daughter of Jashin, the Lands of Jashin are under immediate threat from the One Power that's at all the Shinobi countries, if we can strike hard enough we can lessen their forces and the threat they oppose to everyone else. Konoha and the Akatsuki have allied themselves with the people of Jashin, not to mention the fact that the people of Jashin could be wiped out.

Baa-chan sent our teams and the rest of the Konoha 11 who will follow join us in a few days with her, it was all she could spare but the chance to take out so many is too good to miss."

With a smug smile Naruto looked at the astounded faces of both his fellow Shinobi and the Akatsuki, his grasp and explanation of the situation well voiced, but he was no fool and took the chance saying.

"The power is from the religion, but I don't think you can spare five years of torture and cutting to prove you can use it."

"Nnn."

The second he had seen Hidan and Sakura disappear, her eyes turning black with no hint of Chakra his mind had come up with a hundred different scenarios in how he could use it. But with Hidan's warning and his own need to find Sakura extending to helping her – rescuing her as he had always done - he could wait to deal with Itachi until later, what was a few weeks compared to the years he had already waited. As he had grown and learned his patience had grown as well.

"The hag is covered in scars, its ugly."

Hiding her frown Sai walked up to Karin, his smile making her blush and stammer a hi, the pale ebony haired man similar in looks to the Uchiha, a fact that had won him many fan girls and admirers. A point he had learned to use.

"While she may be scared Sakura is a specimen of female beauty, in proportion, curvaceous, and clear skinned possessing good bone structure, all of which you lack. Any artist will agree that the scars enhance her beauty."

Sai turned around and let Karin see the nodding Deidara, the blonde annoyed by the red head who felt another Tobi had been landed on them. His smile widening Sai's slightly monotone voice was menacing, his face even more stoic and unmoving than either Itachi or Sasuke.

"And only I may call her hag. "

Karin had spent all her life attaching herself to the most powerful and strongest person she could find. Her talents while not useless were select and she had never been given the training she truly needed to become a well rounded Kunoichi or even one capable of holding her own. Many Shinobi would have been able to work around this, catering for their specific abilities but Karin's temper and short sightedness stood in the way. The brash and harsh front she had been forced to develop as a child to survive had become a second skin, the spectacle wearing girl never even thinking before she responded the only way she knew how, forgetting that there was no longer a need.

"Yeah whatever, making me call her Sakura-Hime when she's the furthest thing from a princess."

"Karin shut the hell up!" Suigetsu thoroughly annoyed roared, swinging his large sword in a bid to scare her only to have Kisame grab it in one hand, Karin jumping back out of harm's way.

"Didn't any one ever tell you to respect the dead?"

Kisame's anger was uncharacteristic, but faced with the sword of an old acquaintance that held a lot of meaning being wielded by a pup like Suigetsu the blue skinned Shinobi was not happy.

"Aww must have missed that with all the killing."The light blue haired youth quipped.

Shaking his head Kisame muttered 'Damn brats' his smirk widening as Suigetsu narrowed his eyes in anger. With a quick swipe he pulled Samehada from his back and hooking it under the former Zabuza Momochi's Decapitating Carving Knife took it from the pups grip to hold it in his own hand.

"You wanna collect all the swords you gotta earn 'em and no matter how much of a killing prodigy you are you can't use them." Kisame let out a toothy grin, the love of a fight engrained in him. With a wicked laugh he tossed the large sword back at the younger shark tooted man. "Yet."

Heading to sit near the fire pit Kisame addressed Itachi; his words clear to everyone and bring varied responses.

"Hidan will be happy to meet someone as kill happy as him."

"Troublesome."

Ino happily sat down to brush and dry her hair, the calm Naruto of all people held reassuring her that Sakura would be okay, her team coming to sit beside her and when her stomach growled Chouji's offered bento box was devoured in seconds. Shikamaru shaking his head knowing that in exactly half an hour she would be lamenting the bento and blaming them for letting her eat it, with a sigh he pulled out his sleeping bag and lay down on the ground listening to the talk around him and waiting for Sakura and Hidan's return.

Sculpting bits of clay Deidara stared into the fire ignoring the ramblings of Tobi and his bizarre laugh that randomly filled the air as the idiot played 'I Spy' with himself, looking around he was taken aback by the intensity in Itachi's eyes, the blonde swallowing nervously but letting out a sigh of relief when following Itachi's gaze found it falling on Tobi. Head down and focused on his clay Deidara puzzled over why the Uchiha would be so watchful of Tobi, after a few minutes he shrugged – he was not the only one Tobi annoyed.

A loud gasp filled the air, Karin standing in what she thought was a provocative stance near Sasuke hitting the floor with a thud, the group watching as Shadows swirled along the floor and walls, gathering before them and melting away to reveal Hidan and Sakura. A calmer Sakura that with a small smile stepped away from Hidan's arm – Kakashi and Itachi quickly seeing the veiled loss on both faces as they separated.

Standing before the fire Sakura exceeded where Karin failed, looking sensual and sexual without even trying, the fire light dancing along her skin and giving her silvery hair a shimmering reddy, orange hue. With her eyes reflecting the dancing flames her voice held a hint of amusement as she admitted.

"I apologise for my outburst, it seems that regardless of all of my lessons and Hidan's help I still find myself . . . falling into the haze of Jashin's more physical and enthralling teachings." Her tongue licking her lips and teeth Sakura smiled widely, enjoying the effect she was having on the group, true none showed stark fear – apart from Karin but eyes were wide open and skin was paling, looks flying to Hidan's Scythe and where they believed Sakura held her tanto and daggers. "But I assure you I will do my best to keep my thirst under control and once we have returned to the Castle I will . . . quench my thirst."

That got a response. Angling her head Sakura could feel the laughter rolling off Hidan, the firelight making her teeth seem sharper and more menacing, the word vampire evident on Naruto's face, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu and Chouji holding the same look, the others unable to stop the slight unsettled movements in their seats.

Turning she went over to the corner and sat down on her sleeping bag, sadly noting the inches that separated her and Hidan, her silver haired companion and Protector shuffling and squirming until he was comfortable, huffing out an exasperated.

"I can't have fun but you can make them think you're a vampire, real fair Sakura."

With her body aching to kiss his cheek or at least touch his shoulder Sakura smiled and lay down for the night, her eyes glued to Hidan's form, and both falling asleep with their bodies turned to the other and wishing for the few inches between them to disappear.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well this chapter took on a life of its own and grew slightly out of control. First off thanks to kisukebenihime and fireynightangel for letting me annoy them and pick their brains. This chapter is dedicated to kisukebenihime – Happy Birthday!_

_So more than enough stuff is crammed into this chapter and I can't wait to read what you all think of this baby._

_Sorry if I missed any mistakes but I think I was going cross eyed at the end._

_Lots of love_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx_

_s-s_

"Póg mo thoin bitseach! Ba mhaith liom a féachaint túsa ag caoineadh, ag cur fola, ag scread, ag agair." = Kiss my ass bitch! I want to watch you cry, bleed, scream, beg.

"Sakura! Stad." = Sakura! Stop.

"Stad mo banphrionsa, ciúnaigh. Fuair an bitseach a . . . Sakura!" = Stop my princess, calm down. The bitch will get . . . .Sakura.

"A chroí. éistigh, níl sé an t-am. Bheidh . . " = My heart, listen, it is not the time. ( A chroí can mean my dear/my darling or my heart so son't get confused if you look it up in a translator. Bheidh mé means I will, in this instance Hidan is about to say She will get what she deserves but is cut off)

"Damnú air!" = Damit

"Cad atá miceart?" = What is wrong?

"Táim ag . . ." = I am

"A **chroí**, mo chara, mo Sakura." = My heart, my dear, my Sakura ( Likewaise chara means friend but in some formalities like letter writing it means dear so that is what I put it down as)

"Tá tú mo dhomhan. Tá tú coise mise go deo. Tá . .táim . . "= You are my world. You are always beside me. I am . ..

"Cheapim go beidh mé ag titim I ngrá leat." = I think I am falling in love with you. ( please watch this if you use a translator, read a fic where it read as you are my love but was in the wrong context.


	42. Chapter 42

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

She awoke, with blood in her mouth and screams in her ears. Pain racked through her body, her throat on fire. Hands held her down and when she screamed to be released she choked, choked on the blood that had filled her mouth. The light blinded her, her eyes shutting tightly until self preservation made her blink them open, large shapes looming over her slowly coming into focus as she thrashed against the hands that held her.

Slowly it came to her. The pain in her throat was from her screams. The blood in her mouth from her lips that she had bitten in an attempt to stop screaming. Her eyes focusing she saw the figures above her slowly form. Screams still filled her ears, lessening to leave whimpers and little cries. Swallowing the blood that made her choke and cough she found it was Hidan that loomed above her, her body ceasing its thrashing but remaining coiled, ready to strike at a moment's notice. His lips moved but she couldn't hear his words, swallowing fearfully she looked around, the pain in her chest easing as she saw Naruto by her side helping Hidan hold her down, Kakashi and Sasuke holding a leg apiece to the ground.

With deep audible breaths she ever so slowly started to calm, eyes taking in the startled faces of Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino who was poised behind Naruto, a glow enveloping Ino's hand ready to heal. Suigetsu and Karin were wide eyed but the large gentle giant Juugo watched with pity and understanding, standing as Kisame strangely let go off him, Yamato stepping forward with a drink in his hand, Sai crouched down at her head, the gentle touch as he moved her hair from her face allowing her to sigh. With that sigh she relaxed, Hidan's words finally reaching her ears, the hands on her body loosening but keeping a hold in case she . . . . did whatever she did to force them to hold her down again.

"Sakura ."

Her name. He was calling her name. That was her name. Fear struck her hard and fast. What the hell had happened for her to be held down by her team and Hidan, what had startled those around her causing the looks on their faces? Straining her neck she found Deidara watching her with veiled pain, Kisame without his smug smirk, Itachi stoic as ever his red eyes shining but dull with realisation, but it was Tobi crouched down, his head cocked to one side as he looked at her that made her decision. She did not know what had caused such a reaction, what made her take moments to realise her name but Tobi staring at her like an interesting puzzle, an insect that he wanted to dissect made her turn her head to Hidan and softly hiss.

"Let me go."

As the words came out she realised that she needed them to let her go, the feel of their hands on her body was making her sweat. They needed to let go. They needed to let go now! Louder and with an edge of panic she said it again.

"Let me go! Get off of me!"

Her body was beginning to tremble, the worry in Hidan's and Naruto's eyes as they looked at each other in question made her angry, made her breaths come out in gasps, her eyes widening.

"Let . . . me . . . go!"

It was Ino who rushed forward pushing Naruto aside, a hand reaching out to push both Kakashi and Sasuke, signalling them to let go, her hands faltering when Hidan levelled her with a pink glare. Surprisingly Karin joined Ino, her voice harsh.

"Move away from her."

Slowly as if expecting the need to grab her again hands loosened until she was free, Hidan's eyes beseeching but for some unknown reason Sakura scrambled for Ino. Gratefully falling into the blonde's arms, taking Karin's hand. The red head's mouth opening in shock before using her free hand to stroke Sakura's hair, eyes questioning and painful. Sakura felt the pain from Hidan but closed her eyes and focused on breathing, listening to her heart beat, blocking out every around her and closing herself off.

Hidan clenched his fists, his jaw tight and eyes blazing when Sakura closed the bond, the pain nearly ripping his heart apart especially after she had turned from his hold, taking comfort from the blonde and of all people the annoying little red head bitch.

But it was Ino who raised her head and pleaded with him silently to calm, to not let his need over come him. A hand fell on his shoulder and growling he turned, surprised to see the large orange haired man eyes filled with a quiet understanding. Huffing he closed his eyes and saw the panic, fear and anger that had filled Sakura, the relief she felt when she reached Ino, the assurance as she took Karin's hand, when she was with women and away from men.

Crouching down he tempered himself, pushed his own turbulent emotions deep down and tried to ensure his face was open and non threatening. With raised hands he waited for Sakura to look at him, the fear in her eyes decreasing bit by bit as she seemed to wake up.

"What happened?"

Her gulp was visible; the way her eyes closed was disconcerting. She had shown time and time again her strength in the last few months but to see her acting like this to hear her say the words that he was just about to say, hearing the fear in her voice. He hated it. His promise to her raged through his mind, the urge to destroy whatever had caused her such pain running through his veins.

"You started screaming like a banshee, we couldn't wake you."

Not enough, that was no explanation. Her breath regaining its regularity, her body was relaxing but she was stilled with wariness, fear and caution.

"You were rolling and hitting out; we thought you would hurt yourself."

Sakura nodded her head at Naruto's words, that made sense and despite what her body was screaming she knew none of them would hurt her. Releasing Karin's hand she sat up on her own, no longer clinging but keeping the women near her, with them she felt safer, they wouldn't, couldn't hurt her.

At that thought she felt sick, what the hell had happened, she knew Hidan of all people would never hurt her, he cared for her. . he had admitted so last night, he perhaps even loved her as she loved him. So why was she afraid of him?

Visibly pulling herself together it was like watching someone put on a mask. Sasuke raising an eyebrow as the scared little girl who reminded him of his Genin team mate closed her eyes, opening them to reveal cool determined emerald, her face smoothing out to show a calm façade. It was as if nothing happened, that only moments before they had not been holding her down to stop her from hurting herself. Woken by bloodcurdling screams that had made all grab weapons, forced Sasuke to use the Sharinagan on Juugo. It was unsettling to see the girl who had worn her heart and emotions not only on her sleeve but on her face have such control. It reminded him of his mother when she faced the Uchiha Elders and carried out family duties. And a part of him hated it.

She stood with all the dignity of her birth, hands coming up to shake out her hair, straighten her clothes and give her time. Back straight she looked around, eyes drawn to Juugo, the large red head catching her attention. Tilting her head she looked at him, her voice soft as she spoke.

"Hidan?"

"Yeah I know."

Darkness had flashed for the barest second. But instead of the intense fear that usually accompanied the show of power from Sakura this seemed almost. . welcoming.

Nodding to Hidan she allowed him to lead her out of the wooden house, his hand on the base of her spine instantly warming her. The rain had left the world washed and fresh, the ground wet and green, a new clean scene but clouds filled the sky, the threat of rain in the air.

"You would be best."

Stopping Hidan didn't care if the others could hear, it would make it easier than repeating and if they truly didn't want them to know they would talk in the Old Language. Turning towards her he had to fight against the natural act of taking her in his arms, to comfort her, even to simply put his hand on her shoulder or cheek. Gritting his teeth he looked at her shoulder, avoiding her eyes.

"You would understand better than me. He needs it as much as we need him."

Remembering how the gentle young man had started to morph into a brown skinned misshapen creature Hidan nodded. The asshole had used his Sharingan to calm him down but even still Kisame had kept a hold of him, the trigger for the transformation unsure but as Sakura had continued to scream and fight it had been better to be cautious. Considering his own history Hidan could see why Sakura thought he would be the better person to talk to the orange haired man.

"Fine."

His reply was terse and he saw her flinch out of the corner of his eye. Cursing in his head he ran a hand through his hair, pulling sharply at the strands, comfortingly twisting his Scythe in his other hand before taking a calming breath. Well it was meant to be calming.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Shit."

Hidan swore loudly when he saw the agitated look in Sakura's eyes and felt her emotions hit him.

"Double FUCKING SHIT!"

The words were screamed and giving up all pretence of not listening the Shinobi came out of the house, eyes questioning but with the hand motions of Kakashi stayed quiet.

Ignoring them Sakura spoke softly, her voice carrying without effort and making them shiver, her eyes hidden from view but Hidan knew the fear and pain would be visible. Tobi even quietened and crouched down to watch and listen with the rest of the Shinobi puzzled and more than a little wary.

"Indeed."

With her feelings and the emotions that had filled her during her experience Hidan easily identified his own anger, pain, hate and uneasiness for what it was, what they had not realised it was last time.

"A warning."

The word rang clear and loud. The Shinobi as one straightening behind the silver haired duo, worried glances exchanged and without words weapons checked to be in place and sharp. Frowning Kisame hefted Samehada on his back walking toward the two, Itachi by his side, the narrowing of the black haired man's eyes his own sign of disapproval.

"Himegimi went all exorcism victim cos of a warning?"

Clenching her jaw Sakura turned to them, her eyes sweeping over the rest before saying in biting words.

"Gods are not allowed to interfere as they wish. This is the second time **Father** has sent a warning. The first time it was not seen for what it was and personal emotions pushed it to the side. It resulted in our High Priest being poisoned as well as the targeting of others."

"It was also the day that piece of shit traitor nearly killed her." Hidan snarled, his anger and shame overtaking him."

"And you stopped him from succeeding."

Sakura snapped back earning uncomfortable glances. Ino shifting closer to her teammates, Naruto growling at hearing what had happened, the anger in the eyes of Yamato, Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke – which brought a confused look from Karin- broadcasting their feeling loud and clear along with the clenched fists.

"So what now, yeah?"

"We kill them all" Suigetsu grinned happily. "It'll be fun."

"Shut up brat."

Suigetsu scowled at Hidan's rebuke, the silver haired man who according to Kisame would be happy to have someone as kill happy as him throwing his words away. Stepping forward angrily the sharp toothed young man stood before Hidan. "Your just pussy whipped, got your teeth removed and no longer have the balls to kill."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, caught totally by surprise she had no way to hide her emotions, Deidara giving her a 'he's dead' look while Kisame shook his head and muttered "Bye-Bye." Tobi giggled on the ground, Itachi turning his head away in what could have been resignation as even the Konoha Shinobi realised how stupid the words had been.

In a blur of speed and steel Hidan had Suigetsu on the ground. The yelp from Karin and hard look and hand out from Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi and Yamato keeping everyone else in place. The silver haired man crouched above Suigetsu, his gleaming Scythe kissing his neck and releasing a slow but steady stream of blood from beneath the blade. Taking his other hand from the brat's chest he used his knee to keep him down, reaching out to catch the flowing blood from his neck with his fingers. With careful precision Hidan brought his bloody fingers to his mouth, not wanting to waste a drop of the precious liquid as he sucked the blood from his fingers. A low guttural sound coming from his throat, the fear from Suigetsu making him sneer at the brat. With a pop he released his fingers and slapped Suigetsu on the face, they young man's yell and reddening face making him scoff and roll his eyes, his knee pressing down on his chest.

"I'm the pussy? You can't even watch me taste some blood, retarded prick." Hidan sighed and looked back at the pensive Sakura before continuing. "Free lesson dickhead." He shook his head and looked up to the heavens. "Can't believe I'm saying this. There is a fucking time and place and if you can't see why killing now could be a shit idea then you need an ass kick back to the academy."

With a loud sigh he stood, the ummph from Suigetsu filling the air. "Fuck this shit. I'll give a quick scout round be ready to leave when I get back."

He nodded to Sakura but waited for Kakashi and Itachi to nod in understanding before turning around and disappearing into the trees.

Out of sight he let the rage build and calling the shadows disappeared into them letting out an enraged blood curdling scream. He screamed until he was hoarse. He screamed until his throat was sore and his voice failed. Falling to his knees he continuing to scream, beating the ground with his fists, tearing the grass up by its roots, the only noise coming from his throat a hoarse grunting moan, the shadows fading from him.

It was happening again. She was in danger. He wanted nothing more than to kill them all but what if. . .

What if hunting the enemy and killing them brought more on them?

What if it was a warning of what the One Power soldiers were doing to their prisoners?

What if it was a warning that if they weren't alert they would be caught?

What if….

There were too many variables and it could be as simple as don't go in that direction. His head and heart hurt to think, his emotions overwhelming, It could be any number of things, but then again.

"Hidan?"

"She woke us all kicking and screaming, I feel fucking sick, angry, like something's going to come bite me in the ass. It's a fucking freaking warning."

Hidan answered, raising his head to show blood shoot eyes, Lam cursing before closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Was there anything else? Any other signs? As a child she would have nightmares and you'd feel the same, worse even."

Hidan wished and prayed it was that. It could be that, but with their luck? "The fear, the panic, no, no way was it an ordinary nightmare. The only nightmares like that are from victims or survivors."

Kneeling in the mud, eyes blood shoot and hands dirty and bloody from tearing at the ground Hidan radiated determination as he looked at Lam, the Guard's face full of fear and a dangerous promise.

"I've scouted the surrounding fifty miles, no camps, ambush sites or evidence of any soldiers or supporters."

Lam's words did nothing to placate Hidan who stood to his full height anxiously twisting his Scythe in his hand and running his finger over the blade, taking a stark comfort from the cuts it gave him.

"I'll widen my perimeter." Lam added sighing at Hidan's nod and about to fade away stopped, and ominously said. "Better to let her think it's a warning, when we've had no word from the castle, Kaemon or Nisou."

"Shit."

Turning his head Hidan found Lam gone, the Guard more than experienced and knowledgeable in his duties already on his way, keeping them safe from a distance. But his words held too much truth. They had not heard a word from the castle in all their travels and had no way of knowing what was occurring there. Apart from any messages Jashin sent.

"And that was one clear mother fucking message." Hidan whispered unmindful of the dirt as he turned back to return to the camp, walking through the leaves and brambles that snagged his clothes and dared get in his path.

"Hnn"

Entering the camp site he levelled a glare at the stoic Itachi who stood on the outskirts waiting for him and watching Sakura. Kakashi on the other side carelessly rose up off the ground, a watchful eye on Hades as he held his precious book in hand and joined them.

Experienced and deadly but also respected leaders the others would listen to both Kakashi and Itachi in his absence and they would keep an eye on Sakura. But both were fuckers that stayed quiet and waited for him to speak first.

"Shit, you know trouble is coming." Hidan waved them off and pushed passed them, nowhere in any mood to deal with them but adding on. "Coast is clear for at least fifty miles."

Head pounding he made his way to Sakura only to stop and spy Juugo actually rubbing and talking to the fucking beast. Seeing Sakura happily talking to Naruto and Sai – he ignored the longing look in her eye as she met his gaze – he walked over to Juugo, stopping out of reach of Hades teeth, a sceptical eye on the beast.

"Don't trust the fucking beast, he's just waiting to attack you." He grumbled.

Juugo gave a soft smile, his eyes radiating such gentleness that Hidan himself found it hard to believe that he could transform into such a frightening violent being.

"He's protective."

"And I'm a fairy. He's vicious." Hidan scoffed, making a face at Hades who whinnied and blew his lips at the silver haired Protector.

"He finds it fun; especially if it's you or the Scarecrow he's at." Juugo laughed softly. "But also because of how you treat her, if you hurt her he will hurt you."

Looking from the plain speaking Juugo to the pointed looking Hades Hidan sourly said. "I'd believe it, fucking beast."

Looking at the youth rub the beasts neck and speak softly to it Hidan sighed – he was becoming a fucking pansy, talk talk, talk, he couldn't want to kill again.

"How are you feeling now?"

Juugo stilled, slowly resuming his stroking when Hades nudged him in the stomach, the large stallion giving Hidan an eye full, warning him not to screw up.

"Fine."

Short and sweet Hidan rolled his eyes. It was so much easier to speak to Sakura, probably because of his fucking feelings but he also had an idea of what she was feeling. But this could either be like pulling blood from a stone or maybe the kid would take the opportunity given. But it was important and he remembered how if felt so right to enter the castle, to learn the ways of Jashin, and how it was above all like coming home.

Looking over at Sakura he met her eyes and reached out, nudging the bond between them and it hit him. He staggered for the barest moment, his head splitting with pain and he growled in anger. Hades snorted loudly, the fucking beast clever enough to distract Juugo as Hidan put out his hand to steady himself against Marbh.

Jashin strike him that was a bitch. Hidan shook his head to clear it but marvelled at it at the same time, seeking out Sakura to see the sympathetic look she was giving him.

Standing on his own the pain barely fading Hidan took a leaf out of Daisaishi's book, the knowing feeling within him needing him to do it, any thought of acting like a pansy gone out of his head. Placing a hand on Juugo shoulder he waited for the startled youth to look at him, the look of rejection and fear clear, making Hidan swallow.

"Hiding away for fear of what you may do is no way to learn how to control yourself. Ignoring a part of you gives it strength as you have no idea what's going on."

Juugo eyes angered his voice biting. "I get angry and I change into a monster, I have no way to control it, I hurt all those around me. I don't ignore it; I'm trying not to hurt anyone."

The words came to Hidan without prompting, falling from his lips with a conviction that startled him.

"Everyone has a path to follow in life, they may not find it until late in life or they may turn it down but it is there. Jashin is harsh but fair, a God of Death, Destruction and Pain but the key teaching is that everything has a place – pain, death, slaughter, destruction- even anger, fear and hate. You led a quiet life, enjoyed it, happy to be out and talking to the animals, you wanted a life of peace so badly that you subconsciously pushed away what was natural in life, what created balance.

Control is earned, it is shown, taught. It cannot be given no matter what the snake promised and the asshole can't be by your side forever."

"What do you want from me?"

Hidan smirked. "Me nothing. Jashin well who knows, he is harsh but fair and only those who truly belong find their place with him.

I destroyed my whole village, travelled looking for work but all the time I was drawn in a certain direction so much so that if I went a different way I felt sick, until I reached the castle. It was like coming home, I was accepted and understood - sure I'm one end of the stick. "Hidan grinned wildly. "I love killing, I find it an escape, the blood, the pain, the screams but there are others." Hidan looked at Juugo sincerely. "Those too gentle to hurt a fly, that give their own blood in worship, those that understand the need to kill to protect and only do so in Jashin's name."

Jashin is giving you a chance, if His way is not for you – well, no harm no foul, but if it is and I think it is then you will find your place, you will learn the teachings and ways of Jashin until your head spins and you will be subject to his punishment. Harsh but fair."

Hidan nodded to the orange haired young man who looked deep in thought, the emotions in his eyes easy to read. Fear, pain and above all hope.

With a clap on his shoulder Hidan took Marbh's reins, leaving Juugo to bring Hades to Sakura, stopping when he heard the soft words.

"What does Hime-sama say?"

Looking over his shoulder Hidan smiled, a hand reaching into his saddle bag and throwing an amulet back to the surprised Juugo.

"She knows it's your place, and you just proved it is too."

0-0

Suigetsu watched the famed killer, one member of the former Zombie brothers talk to Juugo – Juugo who didn't want to hurt anyone unless he had no other option, Juugo who at the drop of a hat got angry and turned into a raving deformed monster. Why was he getting all the attention, he – Suigetsu was the one who dreamed of collecting all Seven Swords, he was considered a prodigy in killing by Kisame the Monster of the Mist himself. But no, he was thrown on his back, mocked and smacked like a baby.

'Why the hell was he considered a brat and Juugo offered the chance to learn from Hidan?'

"The teachings of Jashin do not suit everyone."

Twirling around Suigetsu met Sakura, unheard and unnoticed he took a step back unsure if his words had been said out loud or if she just guessed, following the silver haired woman's gaze to the two standing beside the two stallion.

"Juugo is destined to become the next High Priest of Jashin, after years of training. He possess the gentleness and understanding needed to teach and nurture, but holds within him the underlying steel that allows him to stay sane despite his transformations, he will do what needs to be done in the name of Jashin. He will show the gentleness and ruthlessness needed of a High Priest and he will also find his place in life."

Frowning Suigetsu wondered why Juugo seemed to fall into things, why were people always doing things for him – even if they used him at the same time.

A brief touch on his arm had him looking into emerald eyes, cool, calm and sharp.

"Do not envy others, work for what you want and earn your happiness. But if you want you may see if the life of Jashin suits you or not."

Suigetsu nodded happily, killing all the time, fighting, what was not to like.

Biting her lip to stop her chuckle Sakura didn't need any hint to know what the white haired man next to her was thinking, it was written all over his face, the mad grin laughable.

"Jashin is harsh but fair, and it may not be all you think it shall."

"Yeah it will be better."

Sakura gave a little laugh, Suigetsu walking away with a grin and a whistle. Looking around she watched everyone gathering their packs and readying to leave, Yamato using his Jutsu to make the wooden house that had been there shelter be consumed back into the ground. Kakashi and Itachi were conducting a conversation regarding the journey in mono syllables, Shikamaru's annoyance plain on his face before he gave his trademark 'Troublesome' and went over to Ino and Chouji helping to double check their packs. Deidara and Kisame looked as if they wanted to strangle Tobi who had begun to sing 'Oh we're going on a holiday', the masked Shinobi twirling around and slowing down minutely when he felt Sakura's eyes on him. With a smirk Sakura nodded at him, satisfied when he stopped singing and went to look for a squirrel to play with. Ignoring the looks from Deidara and Kisame she watched Naruto and Sai bicker, smiling at how the insults had taken of a sort of comradeship between the two, similar to what Naruto and Sasuke, or perhaps I was simply a guy thing.

With Suigetsu joining Karin and Sasuke Sakura noticed the hard look in Sasuke's eyes, with a few words to his team he started to make his way over to Sakura. Cursing quietly she turned around and caught Juugo leading Hades to her, blowing out air in relief she strode to them and with a curt thanks mounted Hades without waiting for the large animal to bend for her. She was not running from Sasuke but after the last twenty four hours was in no mood to deal with his questions or misbegotten beliefs that she was still the same little girl from years ago. Cowardly? No. Picking her battles yes. Until she proved herself to Sasuke he would always believe she was weak and while she didn't really care what he thought for him to follow her orders in battle and in the court she needed his respect. It was a tactical manoeuvre.

"We should go while the skies are still clear."

Behind her Hidan stopped, his purply pink gaze pining the clouds in the sky, puffy white clouds, blue skies visible.

_Grabbing their medallions the guards stepped back feverously praying to Jashin their eyes filled with pain as they looked upon Hidan. They watched as he laughed cruelly and prayed, they shook as the ground trembled and Jashin's symbol appeared below his feet. They fell to their knees fearful as Hidan's skin turned black his skeleton form a frightening, terrifying thing as he flashed murderous white teeth at the One Power soldiers. He laughed again a laugh of insanity, pain and madness as he levelled his glinting purple pinkish eyes at them, his voice as hard as steel, as dark as the innermost cell of the deepest underground dungeon dripped with hate and promise sending fear and pain through the soldiers as he said_

"_You will die, not a single one of you fucking heathens will survive, you will ALL DIE, you will all pay FOR KILLING HER!"_

_Thunder boomed through the sky echoing his promise as lightening flashed a deathly halo to show his work. The Guards watched in awe as they saw a true slaughter, the soldiers stood no chance against a bloodthirsty berserker Hidan hell bent on destroying them all. His scythe flashed continuously, his insane laughter vibrating through the air as he also used his bare hands to tear them apart._

_-0- _

_A strong breeze sweeping across them, ruffling their clothes, an errie quiet descending as the horses shook their manes. Hidan watched as Hades once again tried to shy away from Daitaro, something he realised the horse had been trying do for the last few moments alternating with trying to bit him. The heavy stone like feeling in his stomach increased and he could see the tension in Sakura's body, the fucker unaware flirting with her, his calm barely there look of annoyance at her lack of attention making him growl._

_A rumble of thunder covered his growl, their heads turning to the dark rolling clouds above them that unleashed the onslaught of a rainstorm upon them suddenly. Sakura smiled slightly as the rain hit her, before it increased in force and became painful._

_"We have to get back!"_

_Hidan shouted over the rain and wind that suddenly blew at them. He barely saw her nod before reaching over Marbh and grabbing the reins of Hades, shouted at the stallion._

_"Get her back, don't stop!"_

_The feeling of doom filled him as the thunder roared through the air, the white flash of lightening slashing through the sky._

For the moment they were safe, at all other time the skies had unleashed their fury upon the earth but while Hidan was relieved that Sakura was safe for the moment the uneasy feeling within him focused on the castle and what could be happening there. Catching Sakura's thinned lips he focused on the bond and feeling the well hidden despair knew she had come to the same conclusion. Turning around in her saddle Sakura gave him a sharp pointed look, his scowl was answer enough and Sakura called out to Kakashi and Itachi, her voice holding a hint of distress and frustration.

"Can you handle a faster pace?"

The words of agreement were barely said when Sakura spurred Hades on, Hidan giving Marbh his head to pull up alongside her, leaving the Shinobi only a few paces behind wondering what was going on once again.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and things made sense to you but above all that it was realistic. A pet peeve of mine, I hate reading stories where something could be described logically but has the most outlandish reason._

_Anyway, thanks to kisukebenihime – feel better soon and to fierynightangel – hope works going good hun, and minniemousemom for the four man wanker team comment last chapter._

_I am about 30 reviews away from 600 reviews, the mind boogles - I can't believe how many fab reviews this story gets. On that I thought I would end this chapter differently but this fitted and just shifts the next chapter again, but I think you'll enjoy this more than a cliffie. Lol._

_Anyway can't wait to read the reviews and see what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	43. Chapter 43

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

They travelled swiftly through the forests, pushing hard until even Sakura had to admit that any faster or further and everyone would be too exhausted to even set up camp. Slowing Hades to a walk she felt the first drops of rain hit her face, the sky darkening and clouds rolling violently. Sakura's stomach clenched and she gagged, sweat beading her forehead as she turned Hades and roared over the building wind.

"Hidan!"

He was by her side in a second, the sudden onslaught forcing him to reach out to grab her arm, the Shinobi behind them kneeling to find some purchase in the ground. Hidan gritted his teeth and manoeuvred his body to shield her as best he could, the two horses instantly slamming against the other, strong and unmovable, allowing Hidan to wrap his arm around her holding her to him. The rain pelted against their skins turning viciously to hail stone bringing cries from Ino and Karin before they turned them into grunts of pain, their team mates and the Akatsuki in the same predicament but with more clothing to shelter their skin.

Kisame reached out and roughly grabbed Ino, puling her under his large body as Juugo did the same for Karin just as the hail stone fell in a flurry of hard clacks forcing many to the ground, yelps and grunts of pain filling the air.

After what seemed like an eternity the hail stone slacked, Suigetsu the first to stir shaking off the hail as he stood up.

"What the fuck was that?"

No answer came as everyone else moved, shaking off the hail and checking for injuries, aches and pains that would become bruises along with scratches on their hands were the common inflictions from the hail. Scrambling out from Kisame's grip Ino grimaced at the long bloody gash on her arm, turning to thank the blue skinned man for helping her, without the large bulky clothes that the men were wearing her skin would have been torn up pretty badly. Karin in the same state checked the cuts on her legs, Juugo returning her grateful smile.

Hidan was slow to let go of Sakura, breathing in her natural fragrance and reluctant to lose the warmth and feel of her body. When she pushed his chest he moved his arms and nudged Marbh to put some space between them, quickly looking at her face to see if she was alright before eyeing the small cuts on the horse's body with a critical eye.

"Juugo."

Catching the nasty cut on Hades flank that seemed to go under the saddle Hidan motioned to Juugo to check the fucking beast, dismounting to check Marbh himself, his hands running quickly and efficiently over the stallion's body.

Standing his eyes keenly checked the surrounding trees while three things happened simultaneously.

Atop of Hades about to dismount Sakura paled, her body instantly going weak as Juugo quickly lifted her off the saddle.

"Hime-sama are you okay?"

"She has you calling her that too?" Karin inquired, annoyed at how the gentle giant was –in her mind – acting without reason, most likely threatened like she was..

Naruto after checking his ramen was intact gave a bright grin and giving the rain filled sky an eye said.

"Well at least that's over now."

Hands clenching onto Juugo's arms Sakura was forced to swallow the bile that came up her throat, her knees weak, and skin pale and sweating. Eyes wide her voice shook, Hidan cursing as she said.

"It's only started!"

A loud roar filed the air, the trees before them falling apart and crashing open in a cascade of breaking branches and crushed grass. A large dark figure bursting upon them, his face bloody and his left hand hanging by his side, desperation written on his face as he shouted.

"Hidan! Sakura! They're right behind me MOVE!"

"What the hell, yeah."

"Who is he?"

"You know him."

"He's one of ours. Move it!" Hidan roared, grabbing Sakura by the waist and throwing her up on Hades, the large battle trained stallion the safest place for her. Pulling himself up on Marbh Hidan matched Hades stride for stride, urging the others to move it, Lam right behind them, Yamato dropping back to him.

Her stomach rolling Sakura held tightly to Hades mane, her fingers stiff and sore from the hail stone and the force of her grip. Seeing Naruto about to head left she called out.

"Naruto no, stay together!"

Danger was ahead, it was behind, it was beside them, Sakura instinctively knowing they were surrounded but if they stayed together there would be less chance that they would be picked off one by one. Suddenly Sakura blanked, falling forward on Hades neck tears fell down her face, her hands stumbling for grip.

"Sakura."

Hidan's voice was full of concern, his eyes zoning in on her pale face but startling at the loss and pain in her eyes, her voice so small and childlike.

"It's gone Hidan. Father's presence, it's gone."

Any answer was lost to the crashing thunder and the One Power soldiers that sprung out of the trees before them, the growing storm making a mess of the Shinobi's senses and hampering their movements. With nowhere to move Hades reared up, Sakura clinging to the saddle as she tried to gain her equilibrium. Metal upon metal filled her ears, the loud screams of fighting and wounds gained all around her.

The few moments it took Hades to turn and land heavily on his front hooves was all it took for Sakura to collect herself, opening her eyes to see the mayhem around her. In the blink of an eye she took it all it.

Lam atop Ocras wielded his curved blade with a deadly accuracy that had any solider that neared him fall, Yamato using Ocras's large body to protect his back as he fought off a soldier, a hard kunai to the gut before he moved onto the next. Itachi fought with his stoic efficiency, Kisame twirling Samehada around his head like it held the weight of a toothpick, the partners fighting with all the ease of experience. Deidara smiling madly as he threw clay and watched the soldier's horrified screams being cut off when they exploded in their faces, gone was the childlike Tobi, the orange masked man resembling his true persona as he jumped from one enemy to another kunai flashing.

Sasuke's eyes turned red his katana slashing through torso's while Suigetsu bared teeth in a satisfied smile, blood hitting his face making him laugh, Juugo seemed to fight with himself, trying to keep calm but fight at the same time as Karin killed any solider that Juugo left wounded.

Naruto had created a bevy of clones that were making short work of those around him, Sai's ink creatures foiling any attackers as Kakashi fought with the determination and deadly glare reminiscent of his ANBU days. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji formed there triangle shaped defence the numbers of soldiers so overwhelming that no matter how good you were back up was a necessity.

Too many good Shinobi had been killed by thinking they were untouchable amongst ordinary fighters only to be felled by a simple kunai thrust or overwhelming numbers.

But it was Hidan who even though surrounded by the bloody fighting still seemed to create a blood bath, his Scythe a terrifying omen that flashed in the gloomy rain filled sky as he butchered any that tried to get past him and to Sakura. With Hidan afoot to better deal with the soldiers Marbh lashed out heavy cruel hooves, pummelling anyone that neared him.

Spying an approaching soldier Sakura pulled out her tanto, lips pursed frostily as she deflected the spear that the grimy, pot belied solider thrust at her. Leaning back onto Hades back she let it soar over her body, the solider following and the second he was in reach she dropped the reins pulling a kunai out with her free hand and slashing his throat in a spray of blood.

As the body fell away another took its place, Sakura wheeling Hades around to hit out in a downward stroke, the tanto hitting skull in a sickening crunch, with a tug it was free and she kicked the body off. All feeling of illness and loss disappeared as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, narrowing the world to her and the enemy she faced.

One replaced another, the sheer numbers seemingly nonstop. The coppery smell of blood filled Sakura's nostrils and only the outstanding quality of her weapons stopped them from being slick in her bloody grip.

Head frantically going side to side Sakura realised she had been moved away from the others and more importantly Hidan, kneeing Hades, the large stallion continually lashing out, stomping and biting the attackers she began to make her way back to Hidan. The silver haired man covered in blood, his very skin looked as if it was absorbing it, the steely look in his eyes and clenched jaw showing his anger and determination as he too battled his way towards her. Scythe cutting through the soldiers like butter.

Kunai and tanto in hand Sakura repeatedly lashed out, Hades a pure stallion of war living up to his name as he too drew blood and killed any human stupid enough to try and reach his mistress. Suddenly a long haired youth jumped in the air, Sakura moving to the side but still he hit his target ; the large bloody cut on Hades flank, his sharp twisted knife searing through Hades flesh.

The neigh of pain was horrendous, all eyes turning to catch Hades rearing up, Sakura forced to drop both tanto and kunai to hold on to Hades mane. With an evil, tooth gaped grip the youth's partner threw a large stone hitting Sakura square in the back, making her fall to the ground with a cry.

With renewed vigour Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai and Sasuke fought attempting to make their way too her. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Team Taka and the Akatsuki holding off the enemy as best they could as Hidan's voice filled the air.

"Sakura!"

Falling to the ground she ignore the flaring pain in her shoulder, tucking her head and rolling with the fall, getting to her feet she looked around grimly and pulled out her tessan and last kunai, the forceful fall while also jarring her shoulder and breaking what she thought was at least one rib had knocked her hidden kunai out of her clothes and littered them on the ground.

She had dealt with pain, a measly broken rib and sore shoulder wouldn't stop her. Pushing back the pain Sakura lowered her centre of gravity and as the first bastard attacked her she flicked open her tessan, a beckoning pain promising smile on her face. Kunai folded in her palm she dodged to the side, using the soldiers own momentum to flip him in the air and sweeping the tessan fan under his throat watched with satisfaction when blood ran down the fan's folds and onto her hands.

A body slammed into her from behind, another coming against her front. Gritting her teeth as her ribs protested she lifted her legs kicking the soldier in the jaw, head butting the one holding her before twisting her kunai down and back to hit the femoral artery in his leg. Stepping away she faced the next one, dispatching him with a deadly and bloody talent, the smile on her face framed by splattered blood menacing as her silver hair spun in a halo around her while she kicked, slashed and struck.

Only feet away Hidan saw it before she did, the large brick house built solider coming up behind her in her blind spot as three soldiers ran at her together to distract her. With a growl he moved forward, bodies jumping on his back and tackling his legs, bringing him to the ground as he called out Sakura's name.

He saw her turn her head to him, her emerald eyes bright underneath the blood, his call taking her attention away from the fight, allowing the brick house soldier to hit her forcibly on the head with a large wooden club. A snarling cry came from his lips, blood pouring from Sakura's head, her eyes closing, slumping into the soldiers perversely delighted arms.

With an inhuman roar that stilled the fighting again Hidan threw the soldiers off him, surging to his feet, grabbing skin and tearing in a rain of blood, eyes flashing pink, lighting up the gloominess of the rain, watching the mother fucking bastard turn and start to run off with his Sakura in his arms, ten soldiers protecting his back. Jumping over bodies to follow, ignoring Lam calling his name. Soldiers fell on him, delaying him, attacking him. The blood and cuts doing nothing to slow him down until he turned left, trying to cut off the soldiers as they handed Sakura to a cloaked figure atop a bay gelding, a group of riders with him.

The hood fell revealing the face of Ginjiro, the traitor, Hidan snarled and swore calling the traitors name.

"Jashin drag you to eternal torture Ginjiro, release her and maybe I'll kill you quick."

The younger brother now Lord laughed, Sakura lying unconscious and bloody in his arms, vindictive eyes meeting Hidan's as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, tongue darting out to lick a slimy trail on her skin.

Blinded by rage Hidan missed the solider coming to his side with a large meat cleaver, twisting to throw an idiot off him he left his side exposed a grunt of pain escaping him as it landed solidly into his side, lodging into his ribs. His hands were caught and in the time it took to release them and swing his Scythe he was struck three more times, a sharp pain blossoming in his head. In what felt like slow motions he raised his hand to his head and came away with a blood filled palm, his eyes blinking as it ran down his face, his clothes soaked with blood-his blood. With a loud dull thud he slowly fell to his knees another whack to his back pushing him forward, spots filling his vision even as he tried to clear it, sound crashing and fading in his ears, his body going numb.

He lay in the ground, head turned to see Ginjiro and his riders turn and gallop off, his hand filling his spotty vision as he reached out to Sakura. Ino trying to get to his side as the others faced the fresh onslaught of One Power soldiers fighting to delay them and covering tracks the last thing Hidan saw as darkness filled his vision and he knew no more.

0-0

His head hurt and his side burned.

What the hell had happened?

Groaning he started to move, hands on his chest pushing him down.

"Don't move."

The voice, a woman's voice made him blink, his vision swam before his eyes slowly focusing to see the blonde Ino and the red headed bitch Karin above him wrapping his side and stitching his head. Brow furrowing he gave a small curse, the muscle movement pulling on the wounds on his head, where was S. . .

"Sakura!"

He sprang up off the ground, regardless of Ino's and Karin's protests, pushing away their hands even as he stumbled, head swimming.

"Your injured idiot!"

Roughly pushing Ino away Hidan glared at Karin, satisfied when the red head took a step back.

"Back the fuck off! What way did they go?"

Looking around for his Scythe Hidan realised that Kakashi's team along with Deidara, Kisame, Suigetsu and Asshole were gone, Juugo over by Hades rubbed a cream into his back, Shikamaru and Chouji were clearing the area of the enemy bodies assisted to some extent by Tobi as Itachi kept watch.

Hands spearing her waist Ino spat out. "Whatever the fuck about being immortal, you had six broken ribs, extensive internal damage and damn serious head injuries, anyone else would be dead, as it is it will take you some time to heal and we can't spare the Chakra right now."

Eyes narrowing and nearly falling to his knees as he picked up his Scythe Hidan fought through it, gritting his teeth and pushing past the pain to stand tall as he snarled back at the blonde, the others joining them.

"Shut up bitch, I need to find her."

Ino face turned red, her stance shifting even as Shikamaru and Chouji winced in sympathy, her words stopped when they saw Lam coming out from the trees, arm in a sling leading Ocras behind him. To the surprise and shock of every one he fell to one knee saying.

"Protector."

Any other time Hidan would have enjoyed the looks on their faces, even the Uchiha's eyes were wide, remembering the salute he had got a year ago.

"Cut the crap, where is she?"

Making his way over to Marbh he ignored any protests, his mind barely registering Lam's words – too many tracks – Shinobi – dark soon – camp – use the shadows. Snarling he reached out for Marbh's reins roaring as Hades stomped in front of him, snorting and neighing loudly.

"Fuck off you damn beast, I don't have time for this shit!"

Driven back by the stallions rearing and kicking Hidan swung his Scythe, Hades prancing to the side to miss it, rolling his eyes and whinnying before stomping the ground. Behind him Ino seethed before shouting.

"Will you stop! Team Kakashi is looking for her! Sakura will heal any injury, she'll be fine!"

Itachi added his own bit, even as Lam shook his head. "Haruno-san is a formidable Kunoichi she did kill Sasori."

"Troublesome - You will only make your injuries worse and we need information before we go barging off."

Hidan turned on them, the dark sky flashing as pain ripped through him, eyes shining pink he spat in their faces, snarling and growling as they went pale and looked sick at his words.

"She has no Chakra! She hasn't had any since she fucking entered the Sacrificial chamber 5 bloody years ago. She's fucking helpless!"

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Shortish compared to my last few chapters but any arguments and I will name and shame you :-). I very much doubt that anyone can complain about this chapter, fast and filled with action. I've been building up to the 'No Chakra' since the beginning and there are hints from when Sakura talks to Nisou._

_Hmmm I could be mean and say the more reviews I get the faster it will be up but I am working the next few days so it will take a bit of time. I promise to try my best though and I have already started it._

_I cannot wait to read what you all think of the chapter and many thanks to kisukebenihime and fireynightangel for reading and opinions. If I missed any mistakes sorry._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx _


	44. Chapter 44

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_Content Warning!_

x-x

x-x

"You have been unconscious for over two hours."

Itachi's words made Hidan retch, the pain in his body escalating and near overwhelming, years of experience, testing and serving Jashin the only thing that kept him from succumbing. Without realising Hidan leant against Hades, the ebony stallion supporting the large man without a bite, snort or neigh, nothing like the fucking beast that enjoyed teasing him.

"She'll be fine though, they won't hurt her." Ino's voice was desperate looking for someone to verify her words.

"She's in a position of authority, a ransom or an exchange is what will most likely happen, harming her would not be in their best interest." Shikamaru's tactical mind offered the most likely scenario.

"She is the Daughter of Jashin, she represents everything they hate."

Lam's word were cut off by Hidan's angry snap, eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Ginjiro took her."

Lam's face fell, his throat bobbing as he swallowed; curious faces all looking at him in question. His voice filled with dread and pain.

"They will destroy her."

Ignoring the words Hidan prayed to Jashin for strength and tightening his grip on his Scythe pushed himself up, snarling at Hades in front of him.

"Move out of the way you fucking beast or I will make you wish you were a glue pot."

Hades shook his mane and snorted, eyes rolling and when Hidan gave an annoyed groan and swung his Scythe at the stallion Hades went to his front knees, unbalancing the silver haired man and making him sprawl across his saddle. Cursing Hidan narrowed his eyes at Juugo, the orange haired man smiling when Hades stood up and Hidan grabbed the stirrups for balance. Coming to his side Juugo arranged Hidan's legs helping him sit in the saddle saying.

"Hades says it will be faster if you ride him, he can track his mistress faster than any hound or Shinobi."

Hidan was forced to bit his tongue as wave after wave of pain crashed through him, his eyes darkening as he realised what was happening. Lam immediately saw the signs and grabbed the Kunoichi out of the way, the male Shinobi following him as Hidan gave an unearthly roar, the air thundering loudly and lightening filling the skies.

Black flew over Hidan, shadows sinking into his skin, the pain settling into a deep throb in his bones, from his mouth came the guttural words of the old language the chant deep and filled with darkness, sending the Shinobi back in wide eyed fear the invocation of Jashin begun. Darkness and fear surrounded them, death soaking the very air they breathed as the symbol of Jashin appeared in the ground under Hades hooves. The stallion fading with the shadows, mane and tail becoming wispy, smoke erupting from his hooves when he stomped them on the earth.

Hidan roared again, the taste of pain, death, destruction and slaughter ripe in the air. The shadows themselves screaming as they covered his body, Hidan's black skeleton form visible for them all to see, blood stained teeth flashing as he swore.

"They die. Tonight they all die!"

Juugo watched with a deep seated knowing, his heart and soul crying out to him and when Hidan spurred Hades on with an almighty cackle he jumped upon Marbh and wheeled after them.

Karin's voice pulling him short as she shouted.

"Juugo what are you doing."

A smile somewhat out of place yet fitting on his face made her shiver, the spectacled woman exchanging glances with the others as he said. "Those that hurt Hime-sama anger me. They will not live." His eyes flashed black and settled into the colour that was a part of his transformations making Karin stumble back, hand out to motion for Itachi to control him when Juugo and Marbh galloped off from a standstill after Hidan.

Itachi was the quickest to shake off the dread and fear within him, quickly gathering as many supplies together as he could, Deidara next and supposedly Tobi, the Konoha Shinobi following and Karin finally. Nervous looks and mutterings under breath all that was said as they too gathered supplies and weapons. Shikamaru threw Ino her pack as she finished tying her medic pouch, Karin taking an extra one without prompting the seriousness and worry in their guts cutting out any chit chat until Itachi spoke.

"Hurry or we will lose them."

Ino passed out soldier pills like sweets nodding when everyone swallowed one and with the push of a heel the Shinobi were tree hopping after Hidan and Juugo.

"Wow." Chouji exclaimed seeing the trail left by Hidan and Juugo in the opposite direction than any of the Shinobi had gone, trees leaning away from the path taken, flowers withered and a sheen of frost on the ground.

"Signal Hatake on the radio."

Without batting an eye Shikamaru did so, nodding grimly to Itachi when only static replied back,an unsettled feeling growing in everyone's stomach as they followed the trail of destruction left mainly by Hidan

-0-

Hidan was oblivious to his surroundings his sole purpose and concentration focused on finding Sakura. The pain within him urging him on, sickening him, and letting him know just how bad it was. They were hurting her, and they would die. It was simple.

He cared nothing for right or wrong, what should or shouldn't be done. He held fast to Hades, the beast needing no urging as he sped through the forest, the plants themselves moving out of the way of an unmovable and unstoppable force, the devil himself feeding Hidan's dark side. Jashin waiting patiently with the ever knowing and patience of a God – eons passing in the blink of an eye, worlds growing and dying in a single breath.

Hidan lost all sense the world passing in a blur, Hades surging under him, the beat of his heart drumming in his ears, the blood rushing through his veins.

It was an eternity, the time dragged but in barely ten minutes Hades flew through the shadows, his mistress's scent in his nostrils, his focus wholly upon finding her and saving her, all thoughts of annoying her Protector gone, both working together to find her. The scent was getting stronger and Hades's eyes blazed, nostrils widening and breath coming out in big angry puffs of frosty stream, smoke and sulphur flowing from his hooves as the smell of blood, his mistress's blood filled his nostrils, increasing in volume and joining the smell of sweat and pain.

The neigh he roared coupled with Hidan's growl as he identified the scents was unholy, animals scurrying for miles, the plants withering within their presence, the ground losing all life and dying at the touch of Hades powerful hooves.

The sky was as black as night, darker even – the absence of light, the clouds hiding the moon and stars, the darkness growing even as the fire light of the camp where Sakura's scent collected winked in the distance. Closer and closer came the fire camps, masses separating into figures, figures morphing into faces and faces gaining looks of abject horror as Hidan and Hades bore down upon them.

Bloody, raged filled and holding looks of determined vengeance Hidan was the true scion of a God of pain, death, destruction and slaughter, horrifying and deadly.

He flew from Hades back, diving into the crowd of soldiers, raised weapons no deterrent, his last conscious thought to kill them all as the blood flowed. It blurred, blurred into a carousel of ripping flesh, tender meat beneath his fingers, the sickening crack of breaking bones, organs filling his hands and the slimy smooth feel as they were pulled from bodies. Blood filled his mouth, flesh between his teeth where his mouth could do damage. A haze of blood, flesh and gore, all of which covered him, a bloody nightmare covered in wounds, skin ripped from his limbs, hanging from his cheek, white bone visible on his arm and torso, blood flowing freely his and those he killed.

Hidan blinked and awoke to the sight of blood rent carcasses, intestines trailing from them, skulls caved in, brains leaking out - carnage, and any other time he would have admired the beauty of it. Hades was to his right, the large stallion stomping smoking hooves into the bodies of any soldier near him.

Hidan's bloody grip tightened on his Scythe, striding forward towards the tent centred in the camp, surrounded by smaller tents, torches burning at the entrance, the fire dancing, waiting to devour. Soldiers flew at him, hands reached out to grab flesh, twisting necks, eviscerating them with their own weapons until they fell, bodies littering his trail to the tent, a path of breadcrumbs.

He tore through the flapping entrance, a soldier's comment the last thing he heard as his eyes registered what was before him.

"Did you take care of the problem?"

"Oh SHIT!"

She was tied, His Sakura, her hands bound above her head tied to the wooden posts of the tent, her body naked, blood splattered, wounds gaping, bruises flowering. Red descended before Hidan's eyes, an inhuman, hellish growl rumbling in his chest, raising the hair on his body, eyes flashing neon pink at the sight of the soldiers stripped to their pants, one before her, one behind her, ramming their cocks into her body, uncaring of the blood, uncaring of her unconscious state. They used her for their pleasure, used her body for their amusement, one bit her breast deeply laughing at the teeth marks and blood pouring from the wound, spitting in her face as he bucked his hips into her body, his hand clutching her waist. Three stood around her fisting their cocks and urging the men to hurry, awaiting their turns, again.

One turned asking the question only to curse at the visage of Hidan who in that moment reinforced all concepts of being an immortal demon, a scion of ha ell bound demon God, and he was looking for vengeance, for pain.

He sprang, pulling the bodies from his Sakura, howling as he did so, not feeling the battering those around him gave him so focused on killing the two who defiled her, hurt her, took her. Blood poured over his hands, flesh filled them, a warm heart no longer beating in his hands dropped to the deadened ground. Somehow fire roared, flames rising – one fool had run, straight into the tent wall bringing the flaming torch upon him, his shrieks tearing through the otherwise quiet camp as they fire engulfed him, running around aimlessly, falling to his feet. Hidan faced the last two, reaching out slicing the head from one and piercing the other's liver, pushing him into the dancing flames, watching the flames leap and catch, screams roaring.

Surrounded by fire, heat hitting his body he turned, choking as bile suddenly filled his throat, falling to his knees he vomited violently, Scythe in hand he crawled to Sakura, tears running down his face leaving streaks in the blood and soot. He touched her leg, felt her skin and gave an agonised but relieved cry when he felt her pulse, saw her breathe. Pulling himself to his feet he reached up fumbling with her bindings, crying as he catalogued the wounds on her body, her beautiful pale skin marred and stained, her eyes thankfully shut, hair soaked in blood and knotted. He caught her with a grunt, emotions choking him as he picked her up in his arms, his blood boiling even as he tried to ignore her blood stained thighs and breasts.

He walked out of the tent holding his most precious person, the one his heart beat for as the flames consumed the tent, dancing to another and crackling with delight as it began to devour its play ground.

x-x

Naruto fell to the ground, the Kyubbi screaming in his head, claws tearing at its cage, snarling, snapping, and whimpering. Lightning flashed overhead and thunder rolled.

"Naruto."

Yamato crouched down by his side; hand on his shoulder waiting for the blonde to answer. Sai with his ink and brush safely away from the slight drizzle watched silently, his body filled with a tension he recognized from when Sakura first went missing.

"The Kyubbi – something's wrong."

Kisame and Deidara exchanged glances, Kisame catching Kakashi's eye, loosening Samehada wrappings, the large sword's ability to siphon off Chakra would be useful if the Kyubbi took advantage of Himegimi's absence.

Sasuke let his eyes spin red, Kakashi pushing up his Hiate, all preparing to subdue Naruto if necessary when a wave of darkness hit them. Waves crashing upon the rocks, pounding against them, death, fear, darkness rolling over them, filling them and making them falter. It was consuming bringing fear to the pits of their souls.

Shuddering breaths filled the air and shadows soared around them.

"We need to get back to them."

Kakashi ordered pulling himself to his feet and looking over at the direction of the camp that Hidan had lain in being healed.

A garbled static coming over the radios within moments.

Naruto, Kyubbi once more quiet – the power sending the mighty demon to the back of his cage – voiced his concern, the light in Sasuke's eyes adding his agreement. "But Sakura. "

"Hidan's already after Himegimi." Kisame spoke, the serious look on his face a stark contrast to his usual sarcastic wit and amusement as he turned his head to the left and his eyes followed a path. Looking up they saw it, trees bending and withering in the distance, a trail of frost and death, black smoke rising behind the path,. The stench of death and sulphur hitting their nostrils even form the distance they were at.

They ran, chakra giving them speed, the soldier pills they had taken giving them strength. They burst onto the trail within minutes, skidding on the frost, coughing at the fumes. Yamato kneeled on the ground, putting a hand out against a tree but did not say anything, he didn't have to, even a child would know the earth itself was dead.

"Hatake."

A nod, Itachi, Tobi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ion and Karin seamlessly joining the other group, Lam receiving some looks before they took off without a word down the trail forged by Hidan and Hades. Following the path of death, frost, sulphur and destruction. An unnatural quiet had descended, no animal within a five mile radius, the tress swaying in the wind and with the wind came the smell of blood and death, Ino along with the older Shinobi quickly identifying the smell of offal.

They hit the ground with a gasp, Kakashi m ore than grateful for the mask he wore, the smell hitting him even through the fabric, his comrades caught by the full assault as the younger Shinobi's faces twindged with green. Yamato, Itachi, Kisame and perhaps Deidara and Tobi had fought in the Third Ninja War along with Kakashi himself, they had seen some horrific sights but this was likely one of the worst. Looking at the younger Shinobi he saw the various looks of horror and repulsion, it was definitely one of the worst scenes he had ever seen.

The camp was littered with bodies, piled atop the other, flung around like children's toys, used and haphazardly discarded. Blood covered the corpses, many a carcass with ribs torn open and a mass of torn organs visible and leaking from the body cavity. No corpse was totally intact; all had died gruesomely - large gashes bisecting torsos, heads missing, and limbs ripped off. Kakashi had to swallow to keep the bile down, not looking to see who was vomiting as the sound of retching hit his ears, no jibbing or ridicule, even the most hard core ANBU would need a few moments after seeing this scene.

A large groan was heard and Kakashi shifted position at the sight of a dark skinned, deformed humanoid shape, pieces of flesh falling from its mouth, black eyes gleaming in horrifying glee as it dropped the shorn torso from its hands.

"Juugo."

"What!"

Naruto was pulled from his stupor, the Kyubbi's quiet admiring whispers at the massacre before them pushed back at Sasuke's words, his bright blue eyes widening at the thing that was Juugo.

"That is so fucked up, yeah."

Naruto knew he was not the only one to nod at Deidara's words, his eyes darting up to take in the crackling fire that was climbing over a tent.

A crack of bones and the deformed monster started to shrink, skin lightening and hair returning to its orange colour until Juugo stood before them, shirtless and his pant ripped into a pair of shorts.

About to marvel at Juugo's return to his natural form without Sasuke's aid Suigetsu stopped. His gaze riveted on the figures behind Juugo.

"Oh Kami."

"Forehead."

"Fuck."

Juugo had stepped to the side allowing all to see the horror before them. Any pity or revulsion that they had felt at the One Power Soldiers fate was forgotten, many wishing to resurrect them and make them suffer more, profound sadness filled them, anger filled them and tears filled their eyes.

The fire crackled, framing the black skinned, skeleton form of Hidan, his body bleeding, flashes of bone visible as he walked, his clothes torn, bloody, covered in gore and flesh as he solemnly walked towards them. Uncaring of the fire that leaped from the tents to the corpses on the ground, happily devouring anything it touched, licking the bodies before fastening on and consuming, dangerous, deadly and untamed, the fire's flames danced towards Hidan bending away and turning to attack another morsel.

But what brought the pain, the sadness, the anger and the tears was the sight of Sakura, naked, bloody and broken in his arms. Her silver hair a bloody rope, dripping as Hidan held her in his arms, so gentle, so loving.

Ino sobbed.

Hidan's eyes flashed at them, rage filled and holding the depths of hell within them, blinking as they looked at the precious body in his arms, blood everywhere, cuts covering every limb and he growled. Growled at Ino who came forward hands glowing, growled at Kakashi and Sakura's former teammates who offered to take her from him.

The growl morphed into an enraged snarl and clutching her fragile body tighter to him, Hidan choked; his emotions, his anger, rage, guilt, vengeance and failure taking flight as he howled.

He howled and roared.

The skies flashing, the thunder rolling, the gentle rain that fell on every one face absorbing and echoing the agonised screams.

And all they could was watch, watch uselessly as this huge, black skinned, frightening version of Hidan held his love close to him, held her to his heart and raged for all the Gods to hear.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Yep bit short bit over three thousand words so meh and you would be waiting longer for a longer chapter so it evens out _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, love getting so many lol. Thanks to Kisukebenihime and fierynightangel for all their help._

_Okay good news bad news._

_I have started a serried of interconnected oneshots for a Harry Potter fic called Loyalty and the first chapter is up._

_Updates for November may be few, real life is going to be mean._

_So please let me know what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x_


	45. Chapter 45

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Slowly the terrible soul searing roars of pain ebbed, Hidan clutching Sakura's bloody and torn body to his chest with the upmost gentleness and vicious protectiveness. Tears streaked his face, eyes hollow and horrified as he silently looked at the pale bloody face, silver hair dyed a rusty red and splattered in body fluids. A trembling hand reached out to push the stray hairs back from her face, his knees supporting her as he knelt on the ground. Unbearable pain filled him, a hollow numbness slowly engulfing him as the skies echoed his pain, rain falling in a sorrowful symphony punctuated by the flashing skies and rumbling thunder.

Tears rolling down her face Ino sobbed into Shikamaru's side, big gulping breaths being taken to steady herself and when she finally let go she saw the tear filled and grim faces around her. Years of training kicking in she stepped forward, hand out as she neared the duo on the ground, flames framing them in the background momentarily reminding her of rampaging demons surrounded by slaughter. If only it wasn't for the unconscious body of her friend.

Channelling chakra to her hand Ino screamed. Deadly black eyes bored into hers, bile rising in her throat as Hidan tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't touch her." The growl was inhuman, deadly and animalistic.

Ino rapidly nodded her head, scrambling back when he shoved her away, his Scythe, covered in blood, skin and even bits of bones ready to use in his other hand. Hands grabbed her, kept her on her feet. Chouji and Shikamaru behind her, the rest watching on helplessly; how to convince him to let them help.

"She needs healing."

"He's not going to let any of us near her, it's like when an animal is hurt they do anything to protect themselves, he's protecting Sakura-chan." Naruto said, well versed in the animalistic side and wants of the Kyubbi. Kakashi and Kisame barely nodding their heads in agreement.

"We have to move."

At Yamato's words Lam stepped forward speaking in the guttural harsh language they had heard before, the same sound repeated until Hidan looked up at him, breathing a sigh of relief at the presence of mind in Hidan's eyes. With measured care and keeping his eyes on Hidan he knelt on one knee, fist over heart and bowed eyes on the ground.

"Protector. We must get her to safety, away from the battleground." He barely breathed, actually held his breath as he felt the slick metal from the Scythe rest on his neck. "The enemy could still be near."

The gasp behind him was audible, as was the relief when the slick blade moved away, but all that was on Lam's mind was the urge to get both Hime and Protector healed and away from here.

Juugo stepped forward allowing Lam to stand, his large body radiating gentleness, hands out and with caution reaching out to help Hidan stand, never once touching Sakura.

"Juugo, Juugo!"

Karin's hissing had all of them scowling, the sharp words on tongues and raised arms of Suigetsu falling when they saw her cloak held out to Juugo, the red head motioning for the large man to take it and cover Sakura. Rain covering her glasses so that she had to repeatedly shake her head and push them up her nose.

With a small smile of thanks Juugo took it, looking steady at Hidan before holding it out to Lam, who quickly and efficiently grabbed it and wrapped it around Sakura, doing his best to ignore Hidan's growls and falling back to his knee despite his bound arm when the Scythe flew through the air.

"There's a large stream and outcrop of protective rocks about two miles north." Sai commented an ink hawk hitting and dissolving into an open scroll.

"We better head, Shikamaru, Chouji, Suigetsu and Karin head on and set up a tent and fire, secure the perimeter." Kakashi quickly ordered, his eyes never stopping as he scanned the area around him, a watchful eye on the crackling fire that continued to burn despite the rain.

Moving forward Kakashi stopped, Lam's hand holding him back. "We need to check something."

Silver hair drooping from the rain Kakashi searched the Guard's face, nodding as he turned his head.

"Itachi."

"We will meet you there."

The older Uchiha spoke while sheparding the others on, Juugo walking in front, Hidan waiting for most to go before him to set off with Sakura wrapped in his arms, dark eyes watchful, suspicious and deadly. When Tobi skipped too close he suddenly dropped to one knee, Scythe cutting through the air to actually hit the orange masked Shinobi in the side.

The air was filled with disbelief, the Akatsuki knowing how hard to catch Tobi was, Tobi himself standing head down, body language shouting shocked disbelief. With a wet slick Hidan pulled his Scythe out of Tobi, pulling towards him, enlarging the wound, more concerned with protecting Sakura than letting her go to kill the fool, for the moment.

"Come within reach and I will hang you from the nearest tree with your intestines."

Darkness and shadows danced, promise filling the low menacing words, Hidan's black skin causing his blood covered teeth to shine like a beacon.

"I'll stay out of the way."

No third person, no joke, no childish voice and no skipping. Itachi exchanged a slightly satisfied glance with Kisame as the orange masked Shinobi clutching his side went to the front of the group, slowly resuming its trek to join the others ahead. Kakashi and Lam left behind.

Waiting for the group escorting the still black skeleton form of Hidan holding Sakura to turn a bend and leave hearing range Kakashi turned to the shorter man, his arm in a sling and looking harried but holding a look of steel within his eyes.

"You saw the man that took her?"

"Yes."

Kakashi's answer was curt, watching as the shorter man turned and watched the flickering flames that had reduced in volume but still danced merrily along the massacred campsite do its work.

"We have to check that he is here."

Kakashi was grateful for the mask over his face, looking through charred, burning and ripped body parts did not appeal to him at all, but such was the life of a Shinobi. With a grim nod he strode forward disregarding body parts and looking for decapitated heads and sliced off faces, the fire strangely licking around him but never touching him. Looking over he saw the Guard that had introduced himself as Lam, a member of Jashin's Guard and scout for Sakura and Hidan kneeling down, the fires around him rising and lowering but never touching. Bolder than with Hidan, the flames had shied away, trying to caress the black demon of a man as he walked through them with his precious cargo. Maybe it was because of Sakura . . .

"Awhh."

Kakashi yelped and jumped a foot away, an angry burn on his knuckles, his eyes quickly seeing Lam stand and move before the flames touched him. Throwing away his theory he continued the gruelling and stomach churning job of searching for Sakura's abductor.

When the faces began to blur and the fire was finally gorged releasing thick dark smoke as it smouldered, Lam crossed over to Kakashi.

"Nothing."

Wiping soot off his face Lam nodded in agreement, the revelation both pleasing him and disgusting him. The bastard had escaped death but now he would be hunted and made to pay, in blood, sweat and tears.

The smirk that stole over Lam's face made Kakashi uneasy, no mean feat but the experienced Copy-nin would be honest with himself, feeling uneasy and wary was becoming a common state now since Sakura had returned.

"Lam?"

With the smirk turned at him Kakashi decided he would rather not know, quickly stating. "We should join the others."

Moving forward Kakashi stopped puzzled as Lam walked in the other direction, the arrival of the large stallion stopping him and making him wonder how the hell none of them, especially himself, Yamato, Itachi or even Kisame had not noticed or even realised that the rider was around.

Resigned he set off, the lack of hoof beats or even breathing from the stallion sending a chill down his spine.

Eyes fell on them when they arrived at the camp, the large commander in war type tent erected, large enough for at least five to stand tall and move about comfortably without being squashed it would afford Ino more than enough room to heal Sakura. But instead of being inside working away the blonde was outside visibly distressed, Karin next to her pushing her glasses up her nose with agitation.

"Jashin slice me."

Kakashi turned a raised eyebrow at the unusual curse but the venom behind it was clear, Lam standing on the ground and letting the large stallion trot over to the other two that had somehow showed up. Kakashi determining right then and there that the beasts especially the one Sakura rode were demons.

Striding over Lam called out. "Has he at least put her down?"

"Yeah but he's not letting anyone near her." Naruto spoke up, everyone near the tent but slightly spread out looking towards the beige structure and the occupants within that were visible through the open flap. Trying to work and stay busy but there was only so much wood gathering and camp preparations possible to do, Tobi, Deidara and Kisame taking watch leaving the rest to sit and vaguely relax.

"I know non Chakra healing techniques; my Chakra healing abilities are restricted."

Karin offered stiffly to Ino, her framed eyes showing the anger and pain she felt for the silver haired woman.

"I only have enough Chakra for the worst injuries and even then I'll have to take care in case I need it for any complications."

The men listened with one ear, waiting for Lam-for who else could do anything- to get Hidan to let the women into the tent. Looking around Karin lowered her voice slightly, hoping it was enough to keep the men's suspicions away from them.

"Can you prevent if anything might happen?"

Ino turned startled blue eyes at the red head, her face paling and in a blur latched onto Lam, ignoring his moan as she grabbed his wrapped hand whispering fiercely to him.

"He can stay there, he can hold her but we have to see her now. There is only so much we can so before we run out of time." Pulling him down to her she hissed, uncaring of the eyes she drew. "We only have so much time before _consequences_ are unstoppable."

She stressed the word, emphasised it and with her eyes did her best to let him know the seriousness of the situation and with growing clarity the Guard lost colour and gulped nervously.

Rapidly looking around Lam bent his head and sent a quick prayer to Jashin, his eyes hardening."Stay low to the ground, leave your weapons and don't make any threatening gestures."

"Is that extreme . . ."

"He's more protective a wild animal now." Naruto interrupted Sai, vaguely surprised himself at the precautions that Lam was taking. "We can't subdue him?"

Lam shook his head. "With the rage and power he's channelling right now only …." Lam trailed off, closing his eyes in disgust. Looking around intently before his eyes landed on Juugo, the large orange head man raising a questioning eyebrow at the much shorter man when he stood in front of him. Reaching out he pulled out Hidan's pendant from under Juugo's spare change of clothes.

"Hidan gave you this?"

"Yes." Juugo's voice was filled with pride as he nodded.

"You called her Hime-sama."

Juugo nodded at the statement, a confused look on his face when Lam turned and walked over to take Ocras's reins and lead the large stallion back saying.

"With Hidan as he is now only the High Priestess can do anything, our High Priest was the focus of a successful attack." He handed Ocras's reins to Juugo. "You must go to the castle, show them the pendent ask for Commander Kaemon and the High Priestess Nisou, tell them that Sergeant Lam sent you and explain what happened."

"We are still a day or two of travelling away; it will take too much time." Yamato spoke brown eyes solemn.

Lam gave a grim smile. "The Guards of Jashin hold their secrets; Ocras can make the journey in a few hours. How long do we have." He questioned Ino.

"The longer we wait the higher the percentage, considering how long she was taken and how long it took to release her, if I can do what I have to within the next six hours I can guarantee the outcome." Ino spoke slowly, the Shinobi grimacing.

"And while he travels?" Itachi questioned looking around the campsite, dark eyes falling on the large tent.

"We plead with him, we are lucky it's the women who are medics."

Ino and Karin nodded, no fools to the consequences and sadly well aware of the dangers and consequences faced by women in battle or abduction.

Turning back to Juugo Lam spoke with conviction. "Trust Ocras and put your faith in Jashin, Jashin is harsh but fair and may listen to your pleas."

Without a word Juugo mounted the large stallion, his large frame actually looking to be in proportion. "I . . . "

"The darkness and Jashin hide you." Lam bowed respectively and before Juugo could say anything he hit Ocras on the rump and watched the stallion and rider gallop off to disappear into the shadows.

"Ehh won't he need to know where he is going?" The amused and worried questioning from Naruto gave everyone pause, Sasuke adding his monosyllable agreement, Lam stating as he moved past them towards the tent.

"Ocras knows the way."

Turning back Lam looked at the two women with a deceptive calm. "Are you coming?"

Looking at the darkness that seemed to seep from the tent, how the shadows covered it and how it gave them a feeling of dread Ino and Karin exchanged glances before steeling themselves. Karin quickly giving the blonde woman a shove forward.

"You're the most experienced."

"Thanks."

Rolling her eyes Ino stepped forward, willing her hands to settle and for her shaking to stop. Seeing the supporting forms of her team mates and even Itachi's she reached out pushed the tent flap to the side and followed Lam, Karin hot on her heels.

x-x

Juugo was out of breath, his ears filled with the sound of rushing blood and he swore that his heart was pounding so hard within his chest that it would burst. His eyes stung and everything around him passed in a blur of greys.

His skin felt oily, the barest glance showing black splotches covering his body, looking down he saw the stallion below him shimmer and radiate the darkness that was upon him. It made his thumping heart clench, his brain stall in his thoughts and his throat constrict. But with all the negativity and fear of the unknown there was a growing acceptance, a welcoming feeling from within the darkness and Juugo smiled.

He smiled and gave himself up to the feeling, ignoring the tiny protests from his logical side, remembering Lam's words and putting his faith in Jashin.

And Ocras surged with an almighty neigh, Juugo holding on for dear life as the stallion surpassed his already unearthly speed. The blurs became dark, losing all colour and passing so quickly Juugo had to look straight ahead, look forward to what was to come and not what was gone.

Just as his internal clock told him that over two hours had passed Juugo felt his system jolt, the shadows and blurs settling back to the normal landscape. The dawn bleeding into the night sky, the barest light beginning to shine, looking around Juugo found himself in the middle of nowhere high atop a hill, trees to one side and grassy meadow below, no people in sight, no castle.

"Why did you stop?"

Looking down at the large stallion his question went unanswered, the sound of arrows being notched and blades drawn filling the air.

Turning around Juugo was met with the sight of fifteen men, different heights and colours atop of large armoured horses yielding deadly weapons, the craftsman ship and deadliness evident at a glance, fear and excitement crawling Juugo's spine. The men parted, weapons trained with deadly accuracy as they moved to the side, a man and a woman riding forward.

Reddy brown eyes looked him up and down, the man dressed in black armour with red trim searching for . . . Juugo didn't know, the shaven haired man nodding his head and deferring to the blonde woman wrapped in animal fur.

One look into her eyes and Juugo felt his world narrow, knowledge, acceptance and calm were there hiding the power the women held, but the steel in her body belied any gentleness, the gentleness that Juugo knew she had. It was home.

"I see you brother."

The words thrilled him, but what she said next, the conviction, the promise and the threat filled him with dread.

"But you best explain quickly why you wear the Protector's pendent, ride Sergeant Lam's stead and smell of the Hime's blood."

_x-x_

_x-x _

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it took so long and that it's a bit short but my laptop needs to go to the shop to get the casing fixed (hopefully it will get fixed) so I had to get this out, RL was a little crazy as well._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime for her help and fierynightangel._

_And a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed, I got 31 reviews. Amazing! Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this despite its length and please let me know what you thought._

_Sorry for any mistakes but working to a deadline to get the laptop to the shop lol._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	46. Chapter 46

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Pain hit her in a rush, her mind barely taking in her surroundings as she fell to her knees in tears, heart wrenching sobs and keening surging from her chest, hands clutching her hair, pulling it in a vain effort to stop the pain, to do something. Hair pulled tight into her fist she looked up, uncaring of the extra pain, she felt so much what was some more. Emerald eyes wide and pleading, crystalline tears falling down her blotchy and pain filled face._

_The large figure stood before her unmoving, the warmth and welcoming feeling accompanied by judgement lost to her as she accused._

"_Why? Why did you leave me? _

_Did I not do everything you asked?_

_I bled and cried for you, gave my flesh._

_I left my home with hardly any knowledge, my friends without an explanation without knowing myself."_

_Frustrated cries and screams filled the air, Sakura's head falling to the ground as she released one hand and pounded the earth, waiting for an answer, begging for one. Her voice rising as she screamed in a rage._

"_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you let them . . _

_They . . _

_You let them . . ._

_Why?"_

_She choked on her sobs, her body crumbling within, folding into herself all her strength and anger gone. Pain and sorrow filling her, her voice tiny as she looked up questioning, arms wrapping around herself, protecting herself._

"_It hurts so much. It hurts. It really really hurts._

_Why?_

_Why did you not help me?_

_Did I do something wrong. Was this my punishment? What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Her voice was barely audible at the last, all her pain and sorrow filling the air her body burning and her very heart turning numb, pain the only thing she felt. It seemed like an age, the light and warmth that usually filled her unabsorbed. But she felt the air stir, her __**Fathers**__ looming and powerful presence nearing her, rage and pain guiding her. Hands that loving embraced her accepting every part of her were pushed aside, hit and slapped, her cries of pain escalating._

_Pain numbed, iron strong hands gripped her, stilled her struggles pulling her into the warmth and strength of his embrace. The protection._

_But it was too late Sakura cried within herself. Too late to offer strength, to offer protection, not when she…..they…._

_Her cries were hushed but she barely heard it falling into her __**Fathers**__ embrace, clinging to him, her nails clutching the fabric of his robes so tightly the fabric tore, pulling and beating as she sobbed._

"_They hurt me._

_They hurt me._

_And they wouldn't stop."_

_She was pulled closer, one hand stroking her hair, a heavy regretful feeling surrounding her as her __**Father **__spoke, his voice deep, unflinching but sure accompanied by a hint of regret._

"_I am harsh but fair my Daughter, I do not pamper or spoil, all who serve me know this. _

_Strength comes from within; you must survive the fires of hell to face the devil unflinching. When we were reunited I told you that only life could teach you what you needed to know. Pain, sorrow, anger, vengeance, none can truly be understood until experienced._

_I cannot interfere in what must be. But this pain I would have spared you if I could._

_Overcome it my Daughter, come out stronger than forged steel and no enemy will ever break you."_

_She shook in his arms, her sobs whimpers and mewls, her voice choked and broken._

"_It hurts…it hurts so much."_

"_Those that love you are by your side, let them help, let them in."_

"_Hidan." Sakura mumbled into the fabric of her __**Father's**__ robe, missing the roll of amusement. His was now the first name she spoke instead of the last._

"_Your Protector will always be there and is in as much pain as you are. Heal and strengthen each other my Daughter and your enemy will fall."_

_"__Return my Daughter and know I am watching, and love you."_

_She held tighter to his robe eyes shut tight, fearful of the pain that would hit her, fearful of what would be said, the looks on their faces. Her small cries of protest cut off as he gently bent down kissing her lovingly on the forehead. The air pulled from her lungs, piercing silver light filling her vision._

She awoke, with blood in her mouth and screams in her ears. Pain racked through her body, her throat on fire. Hands held her down and when she screamed to be released she choked, choked on the blood that had filled her mouth. The light blinded her, her eyes shutting tightly until self preservation made her blink them open, large shapes looming over her slowly coming into focus as she thrashed against the hands that held her.

"Fuck let her go!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, it's us! Ino, Karin and Hidan!"

"Fuck we need… hold her if she moves I won't be able to finish."

"Sakura calm down, dammit Hime-sama just for two minutes!"

Hands held her down; she could hear the voices around her trying to soothe her, the pain lessening, and the feel of Chakra on a healing path. The loud feral growling in her ear settling her more than any words or voice made her blink open her eyes, the torch light low and spluttering as she immediately sought out the reassuring sounds of Hidan.

She gasped in pain when she moved her neck, Ino's voice filling her ears, soft chakra hands reaching under to trace her spine, the warm tingling heralding the deadening pain. Sakura didn't care; she didn't listen to the reassuring voices, the coaxing or the soothing. Emerald eyes were focused solely on burning pink ones. The pain in Hidan's eyes reflected her own, silent tears flowing down her face.

"H'dan."

Her voice was so quiet and raspy. They all stilled watching as one bloody trembling hand raised. Sakura grunted, closing her eyes letting her hand fall, it was too much effort, too much. Warmth encased her hands and she blinked looking at the black hand holding hers, raising it up and looking back at Hidan's pained pink eyes she repeated herself softly and in relief.

"H'dan."

Hidan gently but desperately kissed her hand and holding it to his mouth, closed his own eyes tears falling down his cheeks unchecked. His thumb rubbing the blood stained skin, rubbing it against his cheek.

From Sakura's feet Lam watched in relief and sorrow as his Hime and her Protector cried silently, both giving off such waves of desperate relief that it was painful. The simple act of Hidan holding and kissing her hand heard wrenching, the look in their eyes when it became obvious that it was not a dream, the love.

Lam shook his head and nudged the two Kunoichi, Ino sweating slightly licked her lips and turned weary eyes to him, Karin nodding and cleaning out the wounds on Sakura's legs as best she could.

"Is it done?"

Ino nodded her head, her whisper as low as Lam's neither wishing to disturb the couple.

"Just, it's harder to prevent afterwards than before but it's done, I double checked and Karin did a quick sensory and Chakra evaluation. Her internal injuries are healed to the point that left alone they will heal naturally. Karin is cleaning the wounds as best she can. We don't have enough Chakra to do more, in a day or two when we're rested we can finish."

Lam sneaked a peek at the couple, rubbing the back of his neck feeling like he had intruded on an intimate moment, Sakura and Hidan looking into each other's eyes lost to the world around them as they took solace from each other and reassured the other just by a simple touch.

"The healers at the castle can help."

Karin finished up healing and cleaning the wounds the best she could, she would have offered more but considering what the young woman before her had gone through Karin didn't think the method would be appealing to her. Looking over the red headed woman pushed up her glasses and checked her rolled up sleeves, speaking as softly as the other two.

"That's all I can do."

Ino nodded reluctant to interrupt Hidan and Sakura, the black sinned skeleton form of Hidan disquieting and going over the threats he had promised to carry out if they did anything out of the way to Sakura Ino shivered. He had held her the entire time, growling and snarling when they asked him to move, finally giving up they had worked around him, swallowing back squeaks and screams when he would lash out and snarl at them. His eyes had glowed pink and the shadows in the tent had actually touched Ino's arm when she had begun to check Sakura's internal reproductive organs in the necessary fashion. The shadow had felt like ice, freezing her and making her heart stop until Lam had bowed his head so low it hit the ground and explained the need for such an exam and it took Lam's hard words – "Then she will carry the child that may result from this?"

Ino swore she had heard Hidan's jaw crack and was half afraid that more than the three already broken ribs had been damaged he clutched her to him so tightly. But he had relented and Ino had got to work, Tsunade would have had her head for healing as much as she did, but after the ambush, healing and running after Hidan she only had so much Chakra. At least Sakura would be able to move. Turning to face her childhood friend Ino tried to ignore the gruesome sight of the blood and gore covering her as Sakura leaned back against Hidan's chest, the black skinned man invoking reminders of child hood demonic nightmares. Clearing her throat Ino spoke.

"How are you feeling Sakura?"

Ino bit her tongue, dull emerald eyes looking at her in accusation; pointedly ignoring the angry pink ones that bore into her skin she rephrased her question explaining.

"We healed the most serious injuries as best we could Sakura, I know you're hurting and we haven't bandaged you up yet but I need you to remember Tsunade's training."

Ino waited for the slow nod, wishing she could leave her friend doze off but it was too important, all the injuries she had sustained coupled with the head trama warranted the need to remind her of her days in Konoha and to keep her awake. Not to mention the fact that they could have missed an injury.

"Is the pain bearable? Anything above a 7? The pain meds should be kicking in any minute."

Sakura shook her head in the negative, barely hearing the blonde speak. She hurt, yes the meds were kicking in and none of the pain was excruciating or deadly, testimony to Ino's skill but she hurt. Her body didn't feel like it was hers, her head and limbs were so so heavy, it was an effort to move, even the simple act of blinking was a chore her eyes gritty and sore. But inside her, she herself. She was detached, her mind numb. She knew what had happened, but she couldn't connect it/. Her body hurt, her mind hurt, her very soul hurt.

They were talking over her, speaking in hushed voices, asking Hidan a question. She blocked it out her breath coming in short gulps all of a sudden. Jashin, **Father **save her, help her. She felt the pain, the hurts of her body the things they did to her. Their jeering, laughing, smiling faces as they spat on her. Their triumph and pride. They had smiled and laughed with glee as they hurt her, enjoyed her tears and cries.

Her body, they had taken it, she could feel their hands, their touch. Bile rose in her throat, Hidan's arms tightening around her speaking to her, she couldn't make out the words but his tone helped. He was here, he wouldn't let them get her, he would kill them all, he wouldn't let them touch her. She was safe. She was safe.

She struggled and grasped onto that thought opening her closed eyes swallowing as she saw the walls of the tent surrounding her, The same colour, the same fabric..

"-clean the wounds and start bandaging-"

Sakura grabbed Hidan's arm with a strength she didn't think she had. Clean, the word was glorious. Waiting for him to look at her she winced as her lip cracked and licking it tasted blood. Blood how much covered her, hers and theirs. She could feel it all over her now she could think, dried onto her skin pulling it tight, wet and slippery in places, she forced herself to think it was all blood not… it was all blood. Her hair was probably destroyed she needed to get clean.

"I…clean..wash… hair all blood."

Hidan eyes held hers, pain and understanding flashing through them. "How near is the stream?"

Ino nearly had an apoplexy. "What? Are you mad, she's injured the last thing she needs-"

Darkness filled the tent, pressing down on Ino, Karin and Lam sweat building on their foreheads and their faces turning pale Hidan's eyes glowing ominously as he growled. "Check the area and drop our bags out near a sheltered area. We are going to wash off the blood of our enemies."

Hidan glared at the two Kunoichi until they wilted and in the red heads part squeaked and as quickly and none threateningly as possible left the tent. Looking down at his Hime Hidan felt the anger and hate bubbling higher within him, her eyes closed to keep out the images that she was seeing, blood covering her and matting her face. Gently lifting a blanket with one hand he covered her, looking at Lam ordering.

"Keep guard don't let any of them near."

Without waiting he picked Sakura up and held her in his arms with upmost of care and love, her favourite song coming to his lips he hummed, his heart clenching when her emerald eyes, no longer sparkling but dull filled with tears, she leant her head against his chest and locating his heartbeat sighed.

They sat there, the Jashin powered black skeleton ritual form of the Protector cradling the bloody form of his Hime, humming quietly, comfortingly to the silently crying Hime waiting for those outside to tell them that the area was clear and all the while the Guard watched, guarding them both despite his own injuries.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Better short than no update at all, it would have been another week or so otherwise. _

_The last few chapters have been extreme M and very conflicting and gruesome and I mean no offense or to cause uproar – I know some may not like the fact that Ino stopped a pregnancy from occurring but please bear in mind this is fanfic._

_Sorry for any mistakes etc. I'll read and fix tomorrow, too tired now._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	47. Chapter 47

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

Ino had poked her head in a few moments later, quickly informing them that the area was secure. With a rumbling growl and snarl Hidan exited the tent, shielding Sakura from view, carefully bundled in the blanket and eyes closed her head turned into Hidan's blood stained chest listening to his heart beat. Lam followed closely taking the bandages and antiseptic Karin offered, a stern gaze that held a trace of darkness pining them in place, a smirk on his lips as shadows swarmed the trio taking them from view.

The words, "Do not follow" carrying over to them.

In the cover of shadows and darkness Hidan walked towards the stream, embracing the shadows and using them to move undetected until he reached the stream barely noting the fact it was more a small river than a stream. With a prayer the shadows scattered, Hidan hoping that in this instance they would obey him and act as sentries, Lam moving forward to open their packs and lay out clothing and towels. Wading into the water he set wash rags, soap and shampoo on a large outcrop of rock, the rocks holding a ledge suitable for sitting. With a nod to Hidan he walked back to the trees watching the surrounding bushes, senses on high alert with his Hime and her Protector only a few metres away.

Clad only in his tattered pants Hidan carefully made his way to the ledge setting Sakura down on the ledge, the water resting just above her breasts, taking a step back he barely held back the gasp of pain. Underneath the water Sakura had blindly reached for him her hands digging into his open wounds, emerald eyes wide in panic rasping.

"Don't go. Don't leave me."

Gritting his teeth and blinking furiously Hidan inwardly roared and cried at how submissive and panicky his little Hime, his Sakura was, his own pain forgotten. The pain and vulnerability showing in her face made his heart lurch, bending down he looked her steadily in the eyes promising.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He waited, repeating his words rubbing her arms gently in reassurance. When she loosened her grip he stepped over and put the rag, soap and shampoo next to her, hands reaching out to touch him again.

He watched her swallow, blink away her tears and touch the wounds on his arms, her eyes looking over his body taking in the blood and gore that covered him. The blanket that had covered her slipping off falling onto the rock behind her, the water lapping her skin covered her, pink tendrils swirling around as the blood began to wash off.

Sakura shivered in the water hardly feeling the cold but realising that her body was reacting without her knowledge. She looked down and watched the blood stain the water, watched the swirls and moving current take it away. Take the blood and filth from her, make her clean. She shivered again and absently saw the goosebumps rise on her arms, following the line of sight to look at Hidan.

The look in his eyes brought tears to hers. She felt sick to her stomach, the pain was distant, her mind was numb. She was locked inside a glass cage looking out, she saw and knew what was going on but she didn't, couldn't react. She let her arms fall back into the water, the back of her mind crying out at how the sight of Hidan was dangerous, he was a man, he could hurt her, he was too near, he was stronger that her , he could-

He is H'dan, my Protector, my friend; he would not hurt me, never, not intentionally. Sakura closed her eyes tightly her hands wrapping around herself, repeating the words that morphed into "I'm safe, I'm safe", over and over again unaware of Hidan's hands clenching by her side or the pain in his face.

Hidan was fighting a raging battle within himself, he had destroyed the camp, tore the bastards that had touched her to pieces bringing hell and fire to them. But he had failed. The need to kill every single One Power soldier, every heretic, zealot and enemy, anyone who would dare threaten or harm the trembling beauty before him, his Sakura. He could taste the blood in his mouth, grimacing he realised it was the blood from only a few hours ago. Looking down at his Sakura, his Little Hime shivering in the water and muttering those words, his heart throbbed and with a heart wrenching sigh the darkness and shadows, his black skeleton form dissolved, sliding off his body leaving his pale skin stained in blood and flesh.

At his sigh Sakura opened her eyes looking to see his pale skin stained red, pink and brown, his face stern and determined, glowing pink eyes dimming slightly. She couldn't help stiffen when he gently gripped her shoulder and tilted her head up.

"You're safe Sakura, I swear to Jashin they won't get you, I won't let them." Hidan hesitated he had leaned forward the instinct to kiss her natural but even he knew it was too soon, pulling back he remembered the pain he had went through, the agony, the helplessness, the loss at what he thought was her death.

Swallowing he swore. "I'll kill every fucking bastard and I'll kill you before they touch you again, I'll die killing any little shit that thinks about you, that even thinks about hurting you. Jashin strike me, skin me, dismember me and send me into eternal agony."

Caught by the intensity of Hidan's eyes Sakura felt an odd sense of relief fill her. The idea of death was not scary, it was comforting and thinking…..no she would not think about it but death would free her from further pain, further disgrace, further weakness. Hidan would protect her to death and beyond. He would protect her in the ultimate way – killing her.

Her shoulders slumping tears slipped down her cheeks. Hidan quickly ducked under the water and rubbing a hand over his body removed the worst of the gore and blood, to take Sakura in his arms. Moving to sit on the ledge he placed her nude and battered body on his lap, patting down her matted hair as she rested her head on his chest he hummed her favourite song, satisfied to simply hold her for the moment.

They sat there regardless of the cool water moving around them pulling reddy brown and pink swirls down river. Slowly the sky began to brighten, pale streaks appearing in the sky. Taking the shampoo Hidan began to wash Sakura's hair speaking softly and reassuringly as he touched her, lathering her hair, pulling out the knots and rubbing her scalp clean, it was a labouring task. He didn't dare ask her to dunk her head instead scooping up handfuls of water to rinse off her hair.

Tentively he began to wash her body, talking a little louder to ensure she was listening, watching the cuts and scrapes, and apologising for making them sting. He was careful not to upset her but making sure she was cleaned, all sexual innuendo and normal attitude locked away, his heart heavy as took care of the woman he loved.

He washed himself in the blink of an eye, scrubbing raw and scouring his hair, tearing the scraps that could barely be called pants from his body. Ensuring Sakura was out of eyesight and in no way could realise he was now as naked as she he swept her up in his arms and walked back to the bank, placing Sakura down on a cloth covered log with her back turned to him he single handily grabbed his pants and pulled them on regardless of the water on his body.

Taking the towel he dabbed her dry skirting the edges of her wounds and using what he hoped were reassuring touches to her arms, shoulders and hands, it annoyed the hell out of him. Inwardly cursing and holding his tongue- not something he was used to. Sakura was the only person that brought this side out of him and if those shits and fuckers from Akatsuki and Konoha knew he'd be calling on Jashin every time he needed to scare the shit out of them.

Rubbing the towel over himself Hidan shook his hair dropping the towel on the log next to her, clinically and with a professionalism Tsunade would have envied for her nurses he began to rub the antiseptic on her wounds and bandage them. Hidan watched Sakura's face for any sign of discomfort or shame knowing that any minute she would realise her lack of clothing and react, sighing in relief he wrapped the last bandage and helped her stand on shaky feet, holding her for a moment.

"I got you Sakura, I got you."

Hidan licked his lips, pushing away the urge to kiss her, especially now, thankful that Lam had taken out her loosest clothing he dressed her in the mixing outfit of her loose black pants and purple riding dress, soft black shoes on her feet and wrapped a warm black coat around her. Setting her down on the log again he turned in surprise at her hesitant touch and softly spoken.

"H'dan."

The dull emerald held the barest touch sadness and without a word Sakura took the antiseptic in hand and smeared it over the wounds on his arms and chest. Hidan didn't dare move hardly breathing, thanking Jashin that she hadn't ran from him, her touch was cautious and as light as a butterfly and Hidan knew that without looking her stance was defensive.

It had been bad luck, no matter how skilled you were or how much experience you had overwhelming numbers could still take you down, he was proof, if it wasn't for his immortality he would be dead. Sadly as a woman Sakura's defeat had been more personal. He had watched her fight, her skills and ability had made him proud, he had wanted nothing more than to grab her in the middle of the battle field and finish what the fuckers had disturbed in the forest after Sakura's run.

The look in her eyes as she faced his front again let him know she was hiding behind training, he remembered a medic in his old village once telling him that at times the only way for a medic to cope with a terminal patient for them not to fall into despair was too see the wounds and not the person. Civilian doctors would have been appalled but for medics, Shinobi who fought and lived in death it helped. And now Sakura was doing it, she had pushed his sex away and was seeing him as a collection of wounds, bandaging them up until she dealt with all visible injuries.

With the last bandage taped she seemed to deflate before his very eyes sinking back onto the log. Grabbing his shirt and boots he dressed Scythe in hand just as she whispered.

"I don't think I can. . . "

Crouching down before her he tilted her head to look straight at him before taking her bandaged hands in his equally bandaged pale hands. Setting his jaw he growled.

"You are the Daughter of Jashin, Hime-sama but more importantly you are Sakura, you survived the last few years, you became a Kunoichi, you're a strong bitch and no piece of shit waste can take that away from you.

You're the only fucking person that can put me in my place and if you can stand up to me then those shits are nothing."

Emerald eyes wide she pleaded. "They saw, they know. I can't. It hurts…..it hurts so much."

Hidan surged to his full height in anger walking away as the curses flew from his mouth, watching the anger flaring off him and listening as his voice rose Sakura cringed, closing her eyes. In a heartbeat Hidan was kneeling before her, urging her to open her eyes, apologising for letting his temper get to him. Inwardly wondering how the hell was she going to manage in court if she acted like this. Raking a hand through his silver hair he noticed the tangled mess of hers.

"C'mere." He sat down cautiously relieved when Sakura gratefully melted into his arms, she didn't seem to be afraid of him, only when he acted to quickly for her to expect – he hoped. Taking the brush in hand he gently pulled her hair into different sections, brushing from the ends and holding the hair close to her scalp to avoid hurting her.

Brushing her hair until it fell in a waterfall of silver Hidan hummed ever so lightly, his firm fingers massaging her scalp and then simply running his fingers through her hair until he had decided. Turning her around he held her hands and let the anger show in his eyes, let her see him as he was.

"You're not going to let those fuckers win Sakura." His voice lowered and came out in a rough growl, Sakura looking at him, listening with no decision in her eyes but the growl comforted her, the first thing she heard that had let her know she was safe.

"They hurt you but if you don't …" Hidan trailed off, inwardly wondering what he could say; it had only been a few hours it would take a few days to see how she would react. Fuckit Hidan thought, this was Nisou's realm, the High Priestess would know exactly what and how to say it.

Letting go of her hands he held his head, starting when he felt the barest touch to his hair, catching her hand he held it to his lips, kissing it and rubbing it against his cheek, pink eyes looking at the ground listening to her confession.

"I feel…..not me. I'm….. I want to go home H'dan."

Sitting up Hidan nodded relieved yet torn. He had closed the bond between them for more than one reason – Jashin had closed it off at some point during their journey to the camp but the ability to control it had returned – he was unsure how to handle the whole situation and in the confines of his mind he was afraid. He was afraid she would not want him, would be repulsed by him and make him leave her but the ingrained need to protect, care and love her, the oath he had given drummed within him.

"We'll go home my little Hime."

"You'll stay with me?"

It nearly broke his heart and yet those words made him smile, his fears abating slightly he stood, renewing the promise he had made to her. "Only Jashin himself can take me from you Sakura."

Taking his offered hand she stood, comforted by his words looking up into the brightening sky and closed her eyes. Half vacant her emerald eyes met his, a hesitant question on her lips.

"Why are Nisou, Kaemon and a squad of Guards at the camp?"

"I sent the Shinobi Juugo to the castle Hime-sama."

Turning Hindan nodded in approval at Lam kneeling down, fist over heart and head bowed nearly nine metres from them as non threatening as possible. His voice low and steady as he continued only to be stalled by Sakura.

"I…we...just go home."

Like so many times since he had let go of Jashin's power Hidan had to force himself not to kiss her, not to call her a chroí – his love, he wanted to reassure her. They had discussed it only a day or was it two days ago, and after what had happened it was the last thing she needed. Snorting lightly Hidan offered her his arm ready to scoop her up if needed and let Lam lead the way smirking evilly as he decided to be who he was.

"Can't wait to see the fuckers get their scrawny asses handed to them."

x-x

Every one of the Shinobi with the exception of Ino and Karin due to the depletion of their Chakra had scouted the area and kept watch, whispering and talking in hushed tones. Most prevalent on the minds of many was Sakura's state of health, mental and physical, Naruto finally asking what the rest of his team and friends wanted.

"Ino…will she be okay?"

The blonde sighed exchanging a glance with Karin, their temporary truce still in place even though Ino couldn't help but grimace at the way the red head was trying to sit on Sasuke's lap and failing.

Closing her bright blue eyes Ino answered, everyone listening carefully. "We healed what we could, the most serious injuries, others will take time….and you know the mental consequences."

Mental withdrawal, depression, suicidal tendencies, fear of men, loss of confidence, the list would continue, Naruto nodded in understanding. He still remembered the mission briefing he had received when he was fourteen, they were going on a retrieval mission – Konoha Shinobi captured by the enemy. Tsunade had explained in clipped tones about the possible outcome and state of the prisoners when they had been taken and held for nearly a week. He had listened grimly, his anger escalating but it had been snuffed out like a candle when he had asked a serious pink haired Sakura why she wasn't more upset.

Her answer – 'I'm a Kunoichi Naruto; we are warned when we leave the Academy and face the possibility of rape in every mission.'

Naruto had been stunned but when they had found the captured Shinobi he had watched the Kunoichi on the retrieval teams work with a knowing deadliness that it could have been them as easily as those they were helping. One of the captured Kunoichi had retired from Shinobi life altogether, another going straight into interrogation where rumours abounded that she made every male prisoner suffer as she had done. He hadn't known why but when he had learned that one of the male Shinobi had been treated the same he felt sick – Kakashi's knowing gaze hitting him and letting him know that even men were not free of such violation, and this was how the Kunoichi felt.

In his years of being a Shinobi Naruto had sadly come across more of those instances and each time it sickened him, it was one thing to fight and kill, interrogation and torture for information could be justified but this was one thing he did not and never would approve of. It was vile and the act of true monsters, stripping away a person's pride and strength, having consequences that lasted a life time in some cases and Naruto hoped and prayed Sakura was strong enough.

"Himegimi's strong."

Naruto looked up from his seat on the grass in surprise realising his last words had been said aloud.

"Kisame is correct Uzumaki." Itachi added nodding at his partner who smiled showing off his sharp teeth. "She has survived the last five years under what she described as torture and bears evidence of it."

Kisame snorted, the blue skinned Akatsuki member falling into dark humour and old habits rather than show true concern. "Himegimi's a survivor, hell she puts up with Hidan."

With the danger gone Karin tried to loop her hand around Sasuke's and sit in his lap, huffing when the younger Uchiha stood and she slipped to the ground, Suigetsu's laughter making her scowl and lash out to hit the taller man beside her, snarking in embarrassment.

"She is not getting my Sasuke."

The conviction in her voice has Kakashi raise an eyebrow, and his team mates including Shikamaru and Chouji give Sasuke sympathetic looks, the younger Uchiha taking out his katana and polishing it as he ignored everyone, Sai giving one of his smiles while flicking his brush on the scroll hidden in his lap.

"Ugly might care for the traitor but Hidan will rip his throat out if he tries anything."

"Tobi still hurts."

Deidara rolled his eyes missing the calculating gleam behind the mask, Shikamaru's 'Troublesome' making Ino smile and relax slightly as she leaned against a tree and gratefully took the energy bar from Chouji with a smile.

"Well don't piss off the psycho killer then." Kisame grinned at Shikamaru's muttered "Which one", standing to walk over to Itachi, the red and black coated Uchiha now standing next to Kakashi and Yamato, the Copy-nin waiting for Naruto to talk, rolling his eyes slightly in amusement as the blonde asked Sasuke what he thought of Sakura's new look, Ino jumping in at Shikamaru's nudge. The genius nodding over at them in recognition content to wait.

With the sounds of the younger Shinobi arguing and Karin's stance on her ownership of Sasuke stopping any eaves dropping Kakashi spoke softly catching Itachi's glare at Deidara who gave a growl and grabbing Tobi went off in the opposite direction to check the perimeter.

"Hidan and Juugo didn't kill them all."

Yamato let brown eyes fall on the group of younger Shinobi instantly understanding the need for quiet. "Naruto will not be happy."

"How do you think Hidan will act?" Kisame shook his head swiping his tongue over pointy teeth, memory flashing to the demonic form and actions of only hours ago.

"Who survived?" Itachi's voice cool and calm asked the much needed question.

Lone grey eye half closed Kakashi sighed. "The man who took her."

_-o-_

_With an inhuman roar that stilled the fighting again Hidan threw the soldiers off him, surging to his feet, grabbing skin and tearing in a rain of blood, eyes flashing pink, lighting up the gloominess of the rain, watching the mother fucking bastard turn and start to run off with his Sakura in his arms, ten soldiers protecting his back. Jumping over bodies to follow, ignoring Lam calling his name. Soldiers fell on him, delaying him, attacking him. The blood and cuts doing nothing to slow him down until he turned left, trying to cut off the soldiers as they handed Sakura to a cloaked figure atop a bay gelding, a group of riders with him._

_The hood fell revealing the face of Ginjiro, the traitor, Hidan snarled and swore calling the traitors name._

_"Jashin drag you to eternal torture Ginjiro, release her and maybe I'll kill you quick."_

_The younger brother now Lord laughed, Sakura lying unconscious and bloody in his arms, vindictive eyes meeting Hidan's as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, tongue darting out to lick a slimy trail on her skin._

-o-

The looks on their faces needed no words, they knew the seriousness of the situation – how could they not. Scratching his hair underneath his head protector Yamato listed what they knew.

"So apart from the obvious the man who took Sakura is also know to them - a traitor."

"Without doubt, there is obviously a background we do not know." Itachi nodded closing his eyes the lines under them heavier and deeper than usual, surprisingly going off topic when he added. "We do not have time for the dramas that will occur when certain members find out what has occurred, not at this moment in time."

"And we also have to wonder how much information has been compromised."

At Kakashi's words the air turned sour. Had they been betrayed from the start? Looking up at the brightening sky Kakashi dug his hand into his pouch and pulled out his surviving Icha Icha flipping to the marked page and reading it away, giving the beast a subtle glance at the other side of the camp.

"Then we gotta get our asses back to himegimi's castle."

The three nodded, Kakashi with hand in pocket and book in the other walking over to the group on the ground, scratching his head ignoring the bickering between Karin and Suigetsu. "Get everything packed and clean up, be ready to head when they get back."

Moaning at the work Karin got up, Ino's mutterings only for show as she took Chouji's hand. Quickly and efficiently they took down the tent, gathering and packing supplies and erasing all signs that they had ever been there.

Looking around Shikamaru spoke, voicing his realisation. "Why is there no fog or mist?"

"Maybe we're too far from Hidan and Sakura?" Deidara answered returning from his scout, Tobi skipping beside him and whistling loudly.

Shikamaru shook his head in the negative, Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi and all the others paying rapt attention. "No, we would still be in its radius. We were moving too fast earlier for either to gather especially the ice but we have been here for a couple of hours now."

"We were only a few days away from the castle, maybe we're nearer than we thought?"

"Hnn what caused it in the first place dobe?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke cerulean blue eyes darkening for a moment before explain what Sakura had told him.

_-o-_

_"Sakura-chan, why did the Kyuubi listen to you?" Naruto looked around adding. "And everything disappears."_

_Surprisingly enough this was not a question Sakura had been expecting, none of the Akatsuki had asked it or even alluded to it when they travelled to Konoha. In Konoha again nothing was said._

_She should have been prepared for it, especially after what she had done in the clearing, but she had left her emotions and memories get the best of her, sinking into Hidan's comfort and leaving herself open._

_Looking deep into the fire Sakura spoke quietly, her words barely audible over the crackling flames, addressing not only him but all of them._

_"Why do you stay quiet and hide when you are pursued by the enemy?"_

_"So I'm not caught." Naruto spoke matter of factly, nods accompanying his words._

_She laughed humorlessly. "You hold your breath, try to calm your beating heart, hold as still as can be and sweat runs down your body because you don't want to be caught?"_

_She broke her gaze from the fire, slowly meeting everyone's eyes before falling on Naruto's._

_"You fear death, you fear your life will end and it will all be over, you fear what will come next that is why you run, why you hide and why you pray that you will live._

_That is why the Kyuubi listened to me, that is why the animals disappear and why the ground cools."_

_Sakura smiled mysteriously. "They fear death . . . . they fear me."_

_-o-_

"Knew it was a good idea to come, lots of killing." Suigetsu grinned happily, pouting angrily when no one made any comment.

"It would stand to reason that we are near or that the Lands of Jashin would not react so." Sai spoke softly securing the stopper in his bottle of ink and placing it in his pouch.

"Hello it's a Jutsu!" Suigetsu waved his hands wildly teeth bared in annoyance, ticking his fingers off. "Kisame can do it, Zabuza Momochi could do it-OWWW-"

He yelped in pain glaring at the red head who had slapped the back of his head so hard it was ringing.

"Shut up you over grown puddle, besides she doesn't have Chakra."

Everyone stilled at Karin's words, the little item that only a handful actually knew and in the horror had forgotten – or in Itachi's case was going to inform them later.

"How can she not have Chakra?" Naruto growled, reaffirming Itachi's suggestion not to tell the younger man in particular about Ginjiro.

"You mean Himegimi concealed it right?" Kisame half heartedly suggested. "Never felt it or any leakage but she has to have some, right?"

"We did speculate-"

"Hidan said she hasn't had any Chakra for five years." Itachi interrupted Kakashi, Chouji speaking softly for his great bulk as he added. "Not since she entered the Sacrificial chambers."

Kisame gave a low whistle, the looks on everyone's face ranging from thoughtful to grim to queasy, the scars on Sakura's body flashing through their minds, while Sasuke and Suigetsu had only seen them covered by blood even they knew the scars were both abundant and painfully obtained.

"Torture."

Ino's whisper was heavy rising as she continued. "It took years for those scars to be made, if she had no Chakra that meant infections – some of the knots were red and white, evidence of infection, they take a good few years to fade- she wouldn't have been able to speed up the healing or help with the pain. Even Genin are taught how to help lessen pain in a wound some can barely do it but it still helps."

"She may no longer have Chakra but she's Kunoichi trained Ino and she was never a push over." Shikamrau said pinching the bridge of his nose. "We can speculate and theorize all day; we'll need to ask if we want straight answers."

His usual stoic face stern and thoughtful Sasuke double checked his katana was strapped up correctly before asking. "Hnn, if she doesn't have any Chakra at all how she can fight like she can, samurai can hold their own against Shinobi but Sakura showed a skill beyond that. Overwhelming numbers and a window of opportunity lead to her capture."

Stunned silence.

"Teme?"

Naruto was certainly not the only one surprised by Sasuke's admission, his elder brother watching him with faint pride that he finally seen the truth while even Kakashi was startled by Sasuke admitting that Sakura was not weak. But the debate about Sakura's Chakra was complicated, the Copy-nin wondering to himself just how much was the title Daughter of Jashin an actual title or was there really truth to those words.

"Sempai, Sempai!"

Deidara gritted his teeth, too interested in the discussion to turn around to his orange masked partner. "Shut up Tobi, Yeah."

"But Sempai Tobi has something important to say!"

Closing his eyes Deidara tried to take a calming breath, the next "SEMPAI!" making him bark. "Shut up Tobi!"

"Okay Sempai." Itachi's eyes widened the tiniest bit at the smooth and un- Tobi like tones, Kisame catching his tension immediately, the others following as they began to turn towards Tobi. The orange masked Shinobi saying slyly.

"Tobi just thought you'd want to know the fog is back."

Nearly as one the group looked at the rolling fog, white wisps and tendrils reaching out touching the plants and trees, catching them within its icy grip. Spreading out as it left the tree line, eerie and deadly an ominous feeling filled the air making many of them shiver.

Sai kneeled down whipping a scroll out of his pouch and catching the ink zooming at him." The few animals in the vicinity have ran." Sai spoke, ink splotches visible on the far side on them freezing as they travelled back to Sai, the tiny one that had reached the scroll the only one to succeed. Chouji wondering aloud.

"Maybe Sakura needs to be conscious."

"They're in the opposite direction." Kisame spat quickly taking a fighting stance, Itachi having already done so remembering.

_-o-_

_Hiding in the cover of the trees they watched as shapes appeared in the rolling fog. Suddenly racing out of the fog came a group of armoured soldiers, their strong battle stallions surging strongly beneath them._

_Coming to a halt, the horses breathed deeply with their shining armour glinting in the moonlight as they stamped their hooves impatiently and snorted into the wind. Their riders did not move, their old-fashioned armour glinting even brighter as Itachi noticed that their cloaks were clasped by the same broach as Haruno's._

_The darkness rolled off of them in waves, their faces unseen and hidden by the shadows as they sat up straight on their mounts. The weapons on their backs and by their sides looked cruelly forged, well kept, and without doubt routinely used._

_-o-_

And just like before the heavy clip clop of hoof beats came to their ears, the jingling of armour and sound of weapons being removed from holsters and scabbards filled the air. Shadows and outlines filled the fog, figures breaking from the trees in a gallop weapons held aloft and ready to use.

Kakashi had his mouth open to yell at everyone to protect their backs, kunai half way out of his pouch, Sasuke had his katana in front of him, Suigetsu and Karin weapons out back to back with him, each team half way into defensive positions and drawing weapons when they were chilled to the bone, ice gathering on their clothes and the fog surrounded them.

Senses on high alert, but unable to see anything but white before them they stilled, either suddenly knocked to their feet or standing they all felt the kiss of cold and jagged metal on their throats or stomachs.

Pressure bore down on them, limbs as heavy as if they were shackled to boulders, heads spinning momentarily as the fog receded, a fine mist covering the ground to their knees.

Kisame found himself on his stomach, Samehada knocked from his hands and a knee in his back, a sharp and purposely nicked axe blade under his throat as his head was held up, just able to see the others in similar states. Cursing inwardly the blue skinned Shinobi couldn't figure out how they had all been captured so easily, they were the most renowned Shinobi in the five countries, S-Class criminal, Sannin level Jounin, ANBU and former, prodigies, all of them in the bingo book yet in the barely three seconds they had been brought to their knees, weapons taken off of them. It would have been humiliating but for the aura of darkness that surrounded them, it was nowhere near level that Sakura or Hidan seemed to produce or use whichever way it was. But Kisame tasted it in the air, felt it seeping into his pores, the shiver going through his spine making his throat bob and hit the axe blade. This shit was deadly and moving his eyes to the left the former Legendary Swordsman was relieved to note that everyone else knew it.

Heavy clip clops rang out, two large stallions coming out of the fog. They watched as two figures dismounted hoods thrown back to reveal a man and a woman, faces closed and wary as they looked at them.

Kakashi watched intently, noting the red trim on the black armour of the reddy brown eyed man announcing his higher rank as he stood next to the woman in a defensive manner, the armour was plated and bore the symbol similar to Hidan's pendent, hopefully they were allies and not enemies. The woman stepped forward ignoring the eww Karin gave at the sight of her animal fur cloak, reds, browns and beiges it was composed of the skin of many animals, blonde hair pulled back tightly as brown eyes weighed everyone before her.

The steel and hardness in her eyes reflected the weapons at their throats and Kakashi hoped they would be given the chance to explain, fighting was not an option at the moment - he felt like he had only returned from battle, limbs heavy and sore, his body cold to the core.

Her hand raised bloodied fingertips to throw her pony tail over her shoulder and only then did he notice the bloody animal skin tucked into the belt at her waist. He heard Ino's very quiet 'yuck' and Sasuke's hiss at Karin to shut up, the others keeping quiet, an immense improvement from their younger years and taunting.

"Ohhh Tobi like the pretty lady, but she might smell with all the dead animals."

Kakashi hung his head in defeat - they were dead, the blonde Iwa Shinobi cursing his partner making his captor shake him to shut up, the orange masked idiot getting the same treatment.

"Who is in charge?"

The words were biting, angry and frantic. They were pulled to their feet like puppets, limbs creaking the darkness that had seemed into their pores slowing them, like Sakura had done to Itachi and Sasuke Kakashi realised.

He didn't like the smile that curved the blonde's lips or the cold that seeped into her eyes, red lips parting. "Speak or Jashin shall dine on the blood and flesh of your comrades for breakfast."

Not even Kisame snorted in amusement, the dawning morning turning grey with darkness and anger ran through him when Tobi hopped up and down regardless of the angled blade at his throat.

"Tobi will tell the smelly lady! It's the scarecrow!"

The blonde stopped, her body stiffening as her eyes fell on the idiot, looking at him in interest the look of disgust that swallowed her face followed by the man next to her.

"Vile, unnatural creature you would dare enter the lands of Jashin."

Brown eyes narrowed to slits looked the masked Shinobi up and down, a wicked, mischievous smile lighting up her face. "Well then let us see how you will fare. Commander Kaemon."

"Yes High Priestess."

Nisou smiled inwardly crowing at what would happen to the so called immortal. "Bind him; he shall face the judgement of the chambers when we return."

Kaemon stood forward nodding, reddy brown eyes falling on the deceiver as he followed his friend's orders. At his nod two Guards surged forward, chains of shadows wrapping around Tobi, the masked Shinobi stiffer and more rigid in his stance. A hood over his head muffled any sound and without ceremony he was tossed over the back of a dappled stallion, the stead's armour visibly digging into him.

With the creature dealt with Nisou turned and prayed to Jashin that Sakura had turned up in the last few moments, sadly not. "Where is she! Your life will not be worth living if you have harmed her. Death will be too merciful."

She went toe to toe with Kakashi taking out the ritual knife from her waist, the wavy blade shimmering black and blue its unusual blade poking under Kakashi's unhidden eye, her voice dripping with venom as Kaemon stood beside her fingering the handle of his sword grimly. "Where is she."

"I-"

"Her scent is everywhere, the remains of her blood though cleaned beckon for miles. Tell me where she is and perhaps your death will not be too agonizing and slow."

Kakashi licked his lips below his mask, vaguely wondering if the threats were something followers of Jashin had to learn or did it come naturally.

"They're the group I came with; we were helping Sakura-Hime."

Relief ran through the Shinobi at the sound of Juugo's voice, the large gentle Shinobi walking forward leading Ocras by the reins, a Guard by his side.

Nisou raised an eyebrow at the young man, turning back to look at the motley and bedraggled group. "I am no fool to take your word without proof no matter the gifts you bear. Tell us where she is. Where is our H-"

"Himegimi at the shore with psycho bodyguard, she-"

"Enough Kisame."

Naruto, Sasuke Ino, Chouji, Karin, Suigetsu and Deidara all sagged in relief to varying visibility at the soft words spoken by Sakura as she came up behind them, her hand heavily laced through Hidan's and Lam leading the way. The four more experienced Shinobi watched carefully noticing how their limbs lightened and returned to normal, the grin on Naruto's face showing it was happening to all of them.

"Guards release them, before they return the favour."

The dark chuckles and coughs of amusement made Sasuke bristle, eyes narrowing he spun, katana raised the screech of steel on steel when it met weapon echoing as he looked into the eyes of the Guard that had captured him with anger. The Guard laughed deeply lowering his weapon.

"Brats got anger; we'll see how you do in the training grounds."

"Enough, all of you." Sakura held her hand up, stopping any comments giving Nisou and Kaemon a tiny watery smile as she leaned into Hidan's body taking comfort and strength from him. She saw the concern and worry in her friends eyes and nodded to them in what she hoped was reassurance, pulling the Hime mantle around her as firmly as she could.

"Commander Kaemon we have another party to join us."

Hiding his concern at the bruised and cut face of his Hime Kaemon bowed, hand over heart barely realising what Hidan was trying to say as he interrupted."Leave two Guards, they can bring them to Sakura."

With a bare glance at Nisou he responded with just enough respect for the position Sakura had been given.

"Of course my Lady."

With the shaven man walking over to his men Karin felt sufficiently at ease and safe to mutter loudly. "Knew it, she has no royal title, she's just stuck up."

Nisou kept her mouth shut, clasping her hands together to prevent herself from grabbing the red head and slapping her, mentally reassuring herself that once they got to the castle the little madam would realise the truth and if not, she would be very happy to help her. Brown eyes scanning her Hime Nisou frowned, taking in everything and feeling the anger course through her veins like molten lava.

"Sakura-"

"Stop Nisou." While her face was unmoving her emerald eyes pleaded for the blonde to leave it, sighing. "We will discuss it at the castle, I find myself in need of rest."

Nisou straightened and bowed, glancing at Hidan who gave the tiniest shake of his head as he lead his little Hime forward to Hades and Marbh whispering when he passed her.

"You better have left some of those bastards for me."

With a shake and a calming breath Nisou turned and pulled herself up onto her mount watching the Shinobi gather their weapons and packs with wary glances to the Guards. With a prayer to Jashin Nisou hoped they would do the job, focusing on anything other than the state of her Hime and the anger and need for vengeance that followed.

Time would come in the following days and the story needed to be known. She needed to know who she would castrate on Jashin's altar and return the pain a hundredfold for not only hurting a woman but for hurting her Hime.

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_Well here you go and nearly three times the length of the last chapter __Sorry for any mistakes but at this point I'm going cross eyed._

_Thanks to kisukebenihime one of my partners in crime. Fireynightangel hope you feel better, and to __..CHoMP. happy belated birthday._

_I have an idea/concept for a Bleach fic – okay half an idea and if anyone is interested that write Bleach fics please let me know and we can discuss (Karin based primarily)._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear what you thought – and I might get to 700 reviews – which is so mind boggling._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x _


	48. Chapter 48

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

_x-x_

_x-x-_

They had doubled up on the horses ridden by the Guards to much protest, Nisou watching over her shoulder in amazement when Hades had knelt to allow both Hidan and Sakura to mount him. The large and powerful stallion staying still and not even trying to bite Hidan when he had lifted Sakura to sit side saddle, climbing up behind her to pull her into his arms and wrapping her warmly in her cloak, and then his. Kaemon had coughed loudly barking a quiet laugh when he dodged Hidan's kicking leg as he passed to gather his Guards, praying to Jashin for patience as he neared the group of Shinobi the argument hitting his ears.

"I am riding with my Sasuke!"

"Karin shut the hell up…wait keep talking maybe they'll kill you."

"Get out of my way, I'm going with Sasuke."

Eyes narrowing at the red eyed woman wearing glasses and the sharp toothed young man arguing Kaemon resisted the urge to slap them, the group ignoring them with resignation apart from a blond man that looked extremely similar to the blonde woman who had healed Sakura. Watching him grasp and shape his hand Kaemon hung back his lips quirking in anticipation – this was Deidara, blonde and wearing the red and black of the Akatsuki according to what he had demanded from Juugo. He had made Juugo give a brief description of everyone in the group, taking his declaration that they were allies with a pinch of salt until he had seen Sakura and now watching he waited to see what the Iwa bomber would do.

Keen eyes followed the path of thrown beige items falling between the arguing duo, laughing inwardly and seeing the corresponding smirks on the surrounding faces of the Guard when the tiny-ish explosion made them – Karin and Suigetsu – yelp and leap away.

"What the hell you blonde transvestite!"

Karin yelled furiously stomping over to Deidara who casually and skilfully faced palmed her and had her sprawled on the ground. "Shut up, yeah."

Hitting the ground in anger Karin pulled a hurt face, looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"Karin." Black eyes resting on her she smiled happily at the attention, face falling when he continued briskly with no sympathy. "Get up."

Heading off the coming argument and drama he did not have time for Kaemon stepped forward ordering.

"Gather your gear and mount up."

"Mount up- on what?"

Turning to the blonde with whisker markings on his face- Naruto- Kaemon let the weight of his gaze settle on him, eyes falling on each one of the Shinobi mentally naming them. "We do not have time to linger. You are riding double with the Guard."

Turning his back to them he heard the protests coming from behind.

"That's okay we'll run."

"I'm not doing that black fog thing yeah."

"Feet are good."

"We can keep up with Chakra."

Brow furrowing Kaemon turned surprised to see Naruto looking at him thoughtfully. "Is it safe, we don't follow Jashin?"

This was the one that wanted to be a leader, rash, bold, excitable, strong, caring, experience would teach him and maturity. Nodding in approval Kaemon answered. "It is."

"Come on teme, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, Sai it'll be fun." The big grin on his face as he called his team mates to follow him hid the serious look in his eyes, cerulean blue falling on the silver haired and docile Sakura lying in Hidan's arms watching them with detachment.

Against his better judgement Kisame followed, horses he didn't like them why use horses when he had Chakra and two good legs. Itachi walked forward without a word but warily watching the big animals, showing his teeth to the shorter man Kisame glanced back at Deidara eyes crinkling with delight as he strapped Samehada to his back.

"Wusses are going to need some help."

Ignoring the blue skinned man Kaemon watched the blonde -Ino sigh and reluctantly walk over to the roan horse near her, blue eyes perking up as the horses Guard released the shadows covering his face and lessened the stern look on his face. She positively smiled at the handsome Guard, one of the youngest in the whole Guard but still as deadly as any other, he say the head shakes of the older men and made a note to be in the vicinity when the girl found out the young Guard's preference.

"No way am I getting on those filthy animals!"

Kaemon held his breath for a second before barking out with force. "Grab them and head out."

Yelps and shrieks filed the air, protests galore and curses causing Kaemon to snort as his men with speed aided by the shadows swooped down and grabbed the Shinobi tossing them onto their mounts. The ones that had cooperated were lucky, sitting behind the Guards their asses would be saddle sore and it would be an uncomfortable, Kakashi looking decidedly uncomfortable his hand holding something orange protectively inside his jacket watching the horses around him with an eagle eye.

But for the others, Karin was trussed up like a turkey over the pommel of a saddle and the horse's neck, Suigetsu thrown stomach over the horses back clinging to the saddle for dear life, Deidara sitting without grip trying to hold onto the Guard in front of him without cutting his hands off on the deadly weapons. Shikamaru and Chouji were roughly handled onto the horses behind the Guards barely getting time to get a grip and scrambling for the first few minutes.

Kaemon jumped up on catching sight of Lam taking Marbh and leaving Juugo with Ocras, barely giving the Shinobi a chance he spurned on and without a word – apart from Karin's shrieks which were joined by grunts of pain, they disappeared into the trees in a swirl of fog and mist. The camp site clear of any evidence of their presence apart from a sheen of frost.

The darkness had swallowed them whole, shadows and blurs whizzing by their heads at speeds that would have put Konoha's Yellow Flash to shame. Shadows, flashes of black, purple, reds and silvers passed in a swirl of light, nauseating and disorientating causing dizziness and stomachs to roll.

It consumed them, covered them and surrounded them, Kakashi closing his eye and holding on to the Guard in front of him for dear life, breathing through his nose and out his mouth, listing the Shinobi rules. Praying to Kami that he wouldn't get sick. All were affected to some degree, Naruto enjoying the speed slowly lost his smile as his stomach lurched and head pounded, Itachi closed his eyes due to the migraine, Kisame focused his Chakra on Samehada gritting his teeth.

Karin had already decorated the horse's shoulder with her vomit, the Guard giving her a look of disgust, as Chouji was knocked unconscious to prevent the same thing happening to him. Suigetsu groaned and whined, Ino mercifully putting herself to sleep with focused Chakra until they stopped, Shikamaru sleeping off the affects of illness had tied himself to the saddle. Deidara grateful that only one of his mouths was connected to his stomach as it rolled, Tobi was miraculously quiet, bound by ropes of smokey darkness. Sasuke was pale, eyes tight and mouth pinched, Sai cataloguing the feelings and functions his body was attempting to achieve behind closed lids and Yamato prayed for solid ground.

Juugo felt the darkness seep into his skin again, noting with interest the negative effect it was having on the Shinobi, with an accepting and content sigh he fell into the horse's rhythm, the pounding hooves a distant sound. He felt disconnected, travelling at what he knew were impossible speeds but he didn't care, he knew they would reach the castle soon, the warmth that came from his very bones told him.

Jashin.

Juugo smiled, instinctly knowing, feeling and relishing in the warmth of his God.

Blinking he realised more time had passed than he thought, the shadows thinning and the horses began to slow to a canter. They settled into a trot, shadows surrounding the Shinobi groaning in thanks, sighing in relief or simply opening their eyes. Narrowing his eyes Juugo tried to make out the shapes beyond the shadows, large, small and fleeting his eyes couldn't focus and with the shake of his head he gave up, looking forward in time to see the large gates appear before the mounted group and to hear the clattering on hooves upon stone.

Sakura sank into Hidan's body in relief as she heard the hooves meet stone. She was home.

x-x

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_I apologise for the short length but I'm having a bit of writers block…. Is that what I'll call it? I'm of two ways to write this, know what I want but can't seem to concentrate when it comes to sitting down and typing._

_So I'm going to finish Loyalty and my new story Insanity Reaps Rewards both are very short fics for me lol, then come back to tell them, give my mind a break…..or maybe the idea will sort itself out and I'll have the next chapter in a week or so._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	49. Chapter 49

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_x-x_

They had barely entered a stone slab court yard when an imposing brunette had swept down the steps to a dismounted Sakura, a hand touching her cheek in a motherly fashion before muttering something inaudible to the Shinobi's ears that made Hidan narrow his eyes at her. With a jerky nod he had put a protective arm around the quiet silver haired woman and led her to the side, away from the group. Lam and Nisou following at her heels as the brunette bent her head towards the blonde and slapped her fan against her thigh.

As the group disappeared from view the Shinobi were left to clammer as well as they possibly could from the horses with varying degrees of success. Angry and disgusted the Guard who had taken Karin pulled the moaning red head from the ground shaking her as he growled.

"You will clean Cian and his tack."

His eyes racking over the vomit covered horse and battle armour, he grabbed the protesting woman and dragged her with him towards the stables as he lead Cian to be cleaned. Settling their own queasy stomachs and regaining equilibrium the other Shinobi were unable to drum up enough effort to care about what happened to Karin, Juugo's words that she wouldn't be harmed enough for them. Enough for Sasuke and Suigetsu and then by extension everyone else.

About to ensure Karin would be okay Sasuke stopped dark eyes falling on the group that were descending the steps behind Juugo. The yard was emptying, horses being brought to the stables and the Guards going to give reports, the Shinobi were virtually alone save the Guards posted as sentries at the top of the steps. Kakashi rose exchanging wary looks with Itachi, Yamato, Shikamaru and Sasuke, who quickly alerted the others, Ino quickly losing interest in the handsome Guard who had left her as she pushed down any nausea and took up a battle stance.

Naruto gave a goofy grin as Juugo turned, Kisame smirking as Deidara bemoaned his luck. The tall orange haired man struck dumb as the group of ten – six men and four women stood before him and smiled. Ranging from mid teens to mid twenties they gave the tall man a short bow, the youngest girl stepping forward to kiss Juugo on the lips, forced to stand on her tip toes. Pulling away she smiled.

"Welcome home brother."

The next two women greeted him the same way, Suigetsu getting a slap in the back of the head from Kisame as his grumbling grew loud, Kakashi whipping out his book and smiling at the flustered Juugo. Uninterested till now Itachi raised an eye brow as the last woman, the oldest and possibly the same age as Juugo stepped forward after the men had all clasped hands, but unlike the other females she did not give Juugo a chaste kiss. Hair the colour of blueberries was coiled atop her head, her pale red robes draping over her body as she raised her hands and twined them around Juugo's neck taking the taller man in a deep body moulding kiss. The group was struck dumb, watching in fascination as the quiet, gentle – when not transformed – Shinobi returned the kiss with equal force, lifting the woman off her feet. The giggle from the three girls and sudden throat clearing from the oldest man in the group broke them apart.

Hazel eyes shining up at Juugo the words held a weight that none of the Shinobi could deny.

"Welcome home love."

"Solas."

His arms went around her tenderly but with a possessiveness that was shouted out, the woman – Solas accepting with an enlightened happiness that made Ino's heart hurt.

"Deirdre will explain, come."

In the face of such happiness and the relaxed tenseness of Juugo's body none could complain, Kakashi stepping forward watching with a realisation that even if he or any of them wanted to stop Juugo they couldn't. The youngest girl and boy met them at the bottom of the steps, the youthful and innocent smile of the teenage girl blinding as she gave a welcoming curtsy, the boy slightly older with a smattering of growing facial hair folding his arms and watching them with barely disguised interest.

"Please forgive Solas, but she has waited years."

"How . . . what happened?"

Shikamaru scowled, unhappy with the illogical explanations that were swirling in his head.

Suddenly tense and unable to understand his lapse Itachi stepped forward facing the younger and smaller girl, his gaze so fierce that any other would have shrank back.

"Where is Tobi?"

Deirdre gave a small smile, completely unfazed by the deadly criminal in front of her, hitting the boy next to her as he snorted. "Finally woke up?"

"That's not nice Fionn, you know they are unused to Jashin-sama's power." Smiling at the Shinobi she explained unaware of the impact of her words. "The Guards have taken the unnatural abomination to face Jashin's Judgement if he has not a single quality or spark of redemption then he will be brought to the Sacrificial Chambers in which he will most likely be skinned, amputated, eviscerated and killed for years to come."

Uneasy at the description and simply ill at the off handed and accepted manner in which the young girl spoke Naruto clutched his stomach, hoping he was wrong. "But won't he be dead?"

Fionn shook his head, a sneer marring his youthful face. "Jashin-sama will not allow him such a simple ending; he will keep the abomination from death."

"I didn't want to be right." Naruto whispered, Chouji, Ino, Deidara the only ones who gave a visible agreement.

Deirdre gave the boy a speculative look. "You won't be allowed anywhere near him until you finish and gain Jashin-sama's approval." Forgotten by the teens the Shinobi edged closer together, watching all around them until Naruto whispered.

"Kaka-sensei what are we supposed to do?"

"What about Juugo?"

Kisame nodded at the younger Uchiha, barely rolling his eyes at the shark toothed younger man as he asked about Karin.

"Kids are right. Allies or not, there still dangerous."

"And disturbing." Yamato concluded brown eyes falling on the teenagers as they argued about whips – which was the best for drawing blood.

"We should have brought Ibiki." Sighing Kakashi put his book back in his pocket and double checked it was secure.

"Urgh! That's exactly why Commander Lam and Diasaishi-sama say you should be in the Guards!" looking up the Shinobi caught Deirdre pushing Lam away from her and trotting over to them. Pulled up abruptly by Itachi's words.

"Who exactly are you?"

A sheepish look stole over her face, a becoming blush splattering her cheeks, head ducking as she curtsied again.

"Forgive me warriors. I am Deirdre, priestess initiative of Jashin-sama, God of Pain, Death and Destruction. You are now in Lands of Jashin and the court of Hime-sama. I and Fionn, Priest initiative welcome you in the name of Jashin-sama and Hime-sama until your introduction to court."

Kakashi's lone eye crinkled in amusement carefully filing the information away for later. "Thank you Deirdre."

"So where has Juugo gone?" Suigetsu asked leering up the steps hoping to catch a glimpse of the women before turning and raking his eyes blatantly over Deirdre.

Her smile was one of hope and love. "He has gone with Solas."

"Why?"

She frowned at Kisame, the unusual blue and sharp teeth of no concern as she spoke simply. " They have been apart for so long why would he not have gone with the person he loves?"

Kakashi reluctantly put his book away realising that answers would be hard to come by and whether she realised it or not the girl was being vague enough to do a Shinobi justice unless they asked her directly. Stepping forward Sasuke held his arms at the side, ready to draw his blade if needed, Fionn moving in a flash to stand before Deirdre, the younger Uchiha voicing with anger.

"How do they know each other, explain."

Forced to look up at the black haired man Fionn clenched his teeth and tightened his hand on the ceremonial dagger inside his robes, he dared to threaten a priestess of Jashin.

"Deirdre, Fionn?" One of the Guards clunked down the steps his bladed staff hitting stone with a thud as he looked at the young priest and priestess, ignoring the words he had heard casting a narrowed eyed look at the Shinobi before him.

With a smile Deirdre nodded at the Guard. "My apologies, we should not linger." Turning she pushed passed Fionn and directed her hand to the left. "Please follow me we have prepared refreshments and quarters for you." Walking off Yamato looked at his sempai, Itachi and Kisame waiting as the younger members hung back, looking over his shoulder Kakashi tilted his head at Ino, the blonde walking forward to the top of the group as they followed the young priestess, Fionn bringing up the rear.

Smiling and tossing her blonde hair Ino said. "Sorry about Sasuke, he can be a bit intense." With a gentle smile in response Ino questioned. "But he has a valid point, how do they know each other?"

The look she received made her feel stupid, as if the acquaintance between Juugo and Solas was common knowledge. But the girl's words stopped Ino in her tracks.

"They dreamed of each other."

Shikamaru bumped into her back, the blonde giving the others including the Akatsuki members a raised eyebrow. Had she heard correctly? Shikamaru's head shake and push in the back told her to drop it, Ino following the short priestess through an archway. The corridors were spotless, shinning with pride and adorned with large tapestries bearing the symbol of Jashin and various weapons.

Unable to help himself Naruto stopped, the group heading off without him. Seemingly of its violation his hand raised, reaching out to touch a set of curved swords, the sheen of them giving the blades a red hue, bathed forever in the blood of its victims, bringing terror and death. They pulled Naruto forward. The fox within banging against the bars of its cage, snarling and snapping at its blonde container.

"I would not touch them young man."

With a nervous yelp Naruto turned around, smiling at the old man dressed in white before him. scratching the back of his head as he apologised. "Hehee, sorry about that Oji-sama, they kinda called me." The fox within him quietening and watching with a growl.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto frowned in concern as the old man gave a cough, waving off Naruto's forward step to help him he smiled.

"Our God has a sense of humour most do not understood, he does like to test those he would wish to have as his followers." With a pointed look that Naruto knew all too well but held none of the maliciousness he was used to, only understanding and a soft smile the old man added. "Though our path would not suit you, strong as you are." Looking to the swords he explained.

"They are the Swords of Jashin, used by the Commander of Jashin's Guard when the castle is attacked, placed in this hallway the most direct route to and from the castle, leading all around the castle. Only used when the castle, the Hime, our way is in jeopardy they can only be held by the Commander, pain and suffering to whomever else holds them."

Nodding his head at the grandfatherly man Naruto held back the lump in his throat – everyone seemed to be threatening torture here - hearing the annoyed calls of his teammates looking for him.

"Jashin is harsh but fair, the coming storms need us all to secure our futures." About to question the old grandfather about his advice Naruto sighed as he saw him walking down the corridor away from him. Jogging off to rejoin the others he wondered what exactly they had gotten themselves into as the Kyuubi returned to previous silent state.

Meeting Yamato and Sai around the corner, Naruto ignored Sai's so called friendly barb, his thoughts on the old man and the storm that was coming. Following the young priest and priestess the Shinobi were pleased to enter a hallway, the large table before them filled with food, meats, fruits, bread, wines, water and even ramen. With a bow Deirdre bid them to enjoy the food, a hand pointing out the rooms for them to use and dragging the scolding Fionn out of the room as a clang sounded loud and clear. The clang cleared the scowl from the boys face, anticipation lighting his eyes as he straightened rushing out of the room.

"What was that yeah?"

Embarrassed Deirdre apologised explaining. "The priests have called us to the Sacrificial Chambers." With that she scurried out of the room leaving the Shinobi alone. Standing still Kakashi nodded and Chouji moved forward picking a leg of lamb off the table, quickly checking for poison and taking a couple of mouthfuls chewing thoughtfully. With a huge grin on his face he strode to the door yanking it open.

"Hey can I get the recipe fo-"

Faced with two stern armoured Guards looking at him, the large Shinobi stopped and took another bite of lamb, repeating the question. Receiving blanks looks Chouji shrugged and retreated back into the hallway of the Shinobi's quarters shutting the door behind him. With confirmation that the room was guarded Ino declared all the food and liquid safe to eat, Kisame one of the first to sit down and eat, the rest following Itachi speaking.

"I will take first watch."

"I'll take second."

Kakashi nodded at Yamato Naruto piping in around a mouthful of ramen. "We need to find out what's going on."

"And what's happening to Juugo."

"What about Karin?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke, eyes widening at the scrutinising looks he received from many. "If we leave her with them too long they'll probably try and kill us for bringing her." He added snorting and hiding his face as he ate.

Amusement hid behind his mask Kakashi spoke as Sai and Itachi returned from a quick scout of the rooms. "Well?"

"The door is the main entrance and exit to these rooms, my snakes and mice couldn't find any other route, all the windows look out onto a chasm."

"I believe we are within the cliff face." Itachi added sitting down as Sai sat next to Ino. "The walls are thick and either we are not considered a threat or they do not think much of us. Many items have been left that can easily be used for weapons."

"Maybe we should wait for an explanation before declaring enemies?" Ino questioned looking at her team mates for back up. "Sakura did bring us here."

"And Himegimi's left us without a word." Kisame snorted.

Furiated at his lack of compassion Ino stood slamming her fists on the table, making the food and drink clatter. "Shut up you overgrown fish! After all she's been through you dare complain when she's being looked after!"

"Ino calm down."

Hair swinging she shrugged Shikamaru's hand off her shoulder. "No I will not calm down!" blue eyes blazing she met the eyes of every male in front of her, anger overriding her so she did not even flinch when she met Itachi's. "You can sympathise and make the right noises but none of you have a single clue what she's going through. We were barely able to heal the worst of her injuries and prevent an unwanted pregnancy but she has so much more healing to be done."

She took a deep breath, chest heaving as her emotions began to calm. She had come close, closer than she liked to admit to being in the same position as Sakura, she would have been if not for her teammates and still she had felt uncomfortable among them for a few hours. She knew how lucky she had been, had seen the awful consequences in the hospital when others weren't so lucky, sighing she sat down heavily, chakra exhaustion and plain tiredness catching up on her.

"I don't like Hidan, not one bit, but Forehead does, obviously more than like but she can barely tolerate his touch, all his touches are thought out you can see that. He's trying to mind her but . . . ."

Ino trailed off rubbing her eyes and hanging her head, gratefully accepting the fruit Chouji handed to her.

"The far over room holds two beds and shares a bathroom which holds feminine products with another."

Chouji smiled at ink user as he stood and pick up an already dozing Ino – the fruit fallen onto the table- into his arms making his way to the rooms Sai had indicated. While Chouji settled their teammate Shikamaru looked around the room leaning back in his chair.

"Troublesome but we have to wonder about this Hime-sama."

"She could blame us for Himegimi."

Sai frowned. "Ugly's title is religious could she not be of equal status?"

"Nobles, especially royalty can't be predicted." Yamato spoke. "Any protection we had under Sakura's invitation could be revoked."

"Sakura-chan wouldn't let us be hurt."

"She'd have no choice dobe." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought; Naruto quietening as he slowly chewed his next mouthful of ramen.

"Hidan may speak in our favour but the reason we came is still the same, they need allies." Itachi spoke softly, gracefully replacing his cup of water back on the table.

"But we don't know the factions behind the scenes." Shikamaru poined out.

"Surely they'd rather win and live than not accept our help."

Shikamaru looked at his returning teammate then around the room pointing out. "Their armour is similar to Samurai and they use nobility speech patterns, the tapestries and weapons on the walls we passed show a fighting society, coupled with a slight olden era lifestyle in which religion seems to be the foundation."

"And add to the fact that none of us with our collective experience have ever heard of them apart from Hidan shows they don't deal with outsiders." Kakashi finished for the Nara genius an annoyed frown on his face.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh exchanging a look with Sasuke before voicing the truth Kakashi had not wanted to think about. "It's Sakura-chan, how many times has she done what she thinks is right even though she's outvoted."

Yamato chuckled. "And was usually right."

"Unfortunately in this case if that is so we could be speaking of our deaths."

Suigetsu had sat happily drinking the wine and enjoying the food but at Itachi's words he spat. "Death? They'll probably bring us to those Sacrificial Chamber things."

Eyeing his teammate Sasuke plucked the wine from his hand replacing it with water, ignoring the mumbles and turned back to his old team mates, a minute part of him marvelling at how easily it was to fall back into conversation with them. The need to throw himself over the table and attack Itachi made him itch but surrounded by so many he knew they would try and stop him. Better to wait until they were alone and no one could interfere.

"No matter how good they are they can't defeat the One Power soldiers on their own, yeah."

"If they're too stubborn it'll be harder than making Hidan stop during his damn rituals." Kisame snorted. Itachi adding his "Hnn" in agreement.

"Well we've already been separated."

"Not like Tobi's a loss yeah." Deidara grinned, happily interrupting Kakashi, who looked at him with his lone eye until he scowled looking away.

"We need to know what's going on with Juugo and K-"

Sasuke's words were interrupted as the door opened and Karin stumbled in followed by an elegant brunette who spoke with enough disdain to make both Itachi and Sasuke remember the long forgotten days of when their Mother and elders had scowled them for acting without propriety.

"I have never seen such rude and crass behaviour in a young warrior before." Dressed in striking navy the woman topped Karin by a few inches, eyes boring into Karin's as she reprimanded her, Karin scowling but unable to ignore the forceful stare of the brunette. "Language can be excused but to throw and speak of yourself so ludely to the Guards is beyond imaginable. Have you no respect for yourself or your profession?"

Karin narrowed her eyes at the brunette, fuming at how the cow dared tell her what to do. "Shut up you prissy bitch! You can't tell me what to do! Kami you're as bad as that pink haired freak."

Any compassion or sympathy for Sakura and her plight was gone in the red haired woman's anger, common sense and previous threats flung out to the winds as she defended herself. She was alone, she protected herself and she alone, for whom else had ever done it.

But in her anger Karin forgot the open doorway and the Guards posted there.

With nary a sound Karin found herself held at neck point by a curved axed, the blade scraping her skin, a trail of liquid made its way down her neck to her chest, not needing to look down to know blood had been drawn. Holding her breath she met the stunned looks of her fellow Shinobi, Sasuke and Suigetsu standing and preparing to attack the Guard behind her, Sasuke's words not making it to her ears. She watched his lips moved, amazed that he was going to defend her, amazed that the others even seemed to be taking a fighting stance. The words that reached her hears sent a shiver down her spine and all she could think was that no one would be able to move fast enough to save her.

"You shall bleed for insulting her."

The blade's pressure increased forcing Karin to her tiptoes as she felt the blade bite into her skin with growing horror, she dimly heard the shouts from her teammates and from the loud blonde, eyes wide she looked to the side unable to come up with any escape.

"Stand down Has!"

"She dared insult-"

"Enough!"

Karin fell to the ground in a lump grateful as Suigetsu grabbed her and pulled towards the Shinobi, her astonishment evident. "You were going to…"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Don't expect it to happen again."

Looking up they found the brunette watching Karin with interest, speaking harshly before flapping her hand at the two Guards who gave her, then Karin angry looks before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

Hauled to her feet Karin flushed with anger turning to face off with the brunette, stammering when she found the woman right before her, a small smile on her face.

"Perhaps you can be saved, perhaps not. But it wouldn't do to have another Hisoka, and my Mother would not appreciate being saddled with another inconvenience at such time."

She finished with a sigh, her perfect posture straightening even more as she addressed the group, ignoring the confusion on Karin's face despite her fuming at being labelled a nuisance.

"I am Lady Hana, daughter of Lady Kagome advisor to Hime-sama, I apologise for my tardiness but there were unforeseen circumstances. You have been informed about what to expect by you escorts?"

"Which ones?" Kisame snorted. "Hidan and Himegimi disappeared the moment we arrived and the two kids yapped about dreams and torture, and fled when the gong went off."

"I see. Well at least one of you knows some manners." Lady Hana's eyes roved over each Shinobi before her, taking in positives and negatives just as her mother had taught her, the very reason she had been given this position. With a nod, unknowingly copying her mother Hana came to a decision.

"I will not insult your intelligence and shall assume you have an idea of what you face. You were to be given time to prepare and ready yourself for court tomorrow but many of the nobles are dissatisfied with your arrival. Hime-sama is preparing to deal with this but you will now be presented to court tonight."

She met Kakashi's gaze deeming it necessary to speak now than before they entered court.

"I have been assured that some of you have been trained in etiquette and are from nobility of sorts?"

"Many of us are from clans; we understand the politics that occur." Kakashi confirmed much to Lady Hana's relief.

"That will make it easier. But we cannot have a misunderstanding like the one a moment ago. You are Shinobi, born, breed and trained and shall present yourselves as so at court. You have time to change into fresher clothes and are allowed to bring your day to day weapons with you to court – a rare exemption ordered by Hime-sama herself."

"I better wake Ino." Chouji mumbled, surprised when Lady Hana smiled and nodded at him, keeping her silence as the robust young man trotted to the room and roused Ino, quickly filling her in. Stumbling and muttering complaints Ino followed her team mate and gave a barely audible curse at the sight of the Lady before her. She above all, heir to her clan and female knew what was expected, the men obviously forgetting with whatever incident had occurred. With a bow she settled Hana's worries more than anything else.

"Greetings. I am Yamanaka Ino, of the Yamanaka Clan of Konoha. It is an honour to meet one of Jashin's nobility.

"Add Sama and you would have been perfect but it cannot be expected when you do not know the Hierarchy of our people." Hana spoke raising an eyebrow as the Shinobi finally dropped their fighting stances. Turning to address the young woman, the only one she truly thought worthy but prayed to Jashin the men could be just as well-mannered she spoke.

"As always there is much to do and little time. While it would be more seemingly to dress for Court you need to show your strength but I would ask for you to dress in cleaner clothes and perhaps show your Clan?"

Receiving various nods Hana continued.

"This bears repeating and I shall do so in time but it is important that when you are presented to court that you do not speak until you are addressed by Hime-sama. Do not cause any insult but do not take any. Address Hime-sama as such and only such, it is doubtful she will give you leave otherwise. If you show any threat or pull a weapon the Guard will descend on you. Tensions are high and some are looking for any excuse."

"We will heed your words Lady Hana and impart relevant clan and noble etiquette on those with no knowledge."

Kakashi bowed deeply in thanks, stepping forward to escort Lady Hana to the door, Naruto worriedly speaking out.

"What about Sakura-chan is she okay?"

Turning from the door Lady Hana let out a sigh of desperation. "Titles are of the upmost importance, I have already warned you."

"Dobe." Sasuke elbowed Naruto, ignoring the growled out teme as he bobbed his head. "May we enquire about The Daughter of Jashin's health?"

Taking it as the best she would get Hana replied. "The Healer has been to see her and despite our wish for her to rest she is preparing for court."

"We'll get to see her later right?"

Looking over at the blonde girl Hana saw the worry in those blue eyes, and casting a quick glance over the others she saw the same in many. Softening she smiled gently. "You will, but please remember what I told you. I will return in an hour, please be ready."

Walking out the door she stalled as the words "Kami this is awful.", looking over her shoulder at the sharp toothed young man. "It could be worse. I could be my Mother."

As the door closed Ino rounded on the men with force, force her mother had taught her, force all female and future clan matriarch learned and woe to any men in their clan that disobeyed.

"Dammit one hour isn't enough. Go shower; change into your best change of clothes to clan/Shinobi standards. Sasuke help Naruto and Suigetsu. Come on Karin."

Grabbing Karin's hand Ino pulled her with her and into the room, shushing the red heads protests. "Shut up and go for a shower you stink."

Turning narrowed eyes at the men behind her she growled. "Why aren't you getting ready!"

Kisame watched in shock as Itachi bowed and grabbing his pack went to one of the rooms. "What the hell?"

Smirking Sasuke stood, a part of him wishing to share a room with Naruto but not trusting Suigetsu with anyone else looking at the deadly blue skinned Akatsuki member he gave a cocky head tilt. "You do not disobey the Matriarch's of Konoha's Shinobi Clans."

"They arranged marriages and gatherings'; disobeying them was not worth the experience of the ugliest potential brides or being bombarded by giddy teens."

Yamato informed him throwing Kakashi his pack and heading to the next available room. One by one they paired off Deidara left to his own devices with rooms left free for the rest of the Shinobi teams that were to come as Kisame stood looking around in disbelief.

"But she's not a matriarch yet."

Grumbling he joined Itachi and the Shinobi prepared themselves to face both Ino's and Lady Hana's exacting standards, unsure of which would be harsher.

It was close very close, but Lady Hana's scrutiny had the edge over Ino's, the younger woman stammering as she faced Itachi, moving on to fix Sai's uniform and insist that stomachs were covered, resorting to bandages with the ink user, bandaging and using mesh on Karin's legs. Her father knowing of the mission ensuring she had packed a suitable fighting outfit, Shikamaru and Chouji luckily in the same position.

Her purple skirt and top were fitted and covered her stomach completely, the skirt lengthening to mid-calf, split at the side with bandages and mesh covering her legs and holding weapons. Her teammates as men were lucky; they could wear the same clothing just of finer cloth and bearing their clan symbols. Kakashi and Yamato wore clean Jounin uniforms, long sleeves missing to reveal their ANBU tattoos. Itachi, Kisame and Deidara had stuck to their Akatsuki cloaks, cleaner clothes beneath but getting off lightly. Suigetsu had been thrown a clean shirt by Kisame, the Akatsuki member laughing. Weapons were kept light, what they needed and no more taking heed of Lady Hana's words, Naruto's laughing comment about Sasuke's lack of hiding places with his open shirt and wide pants bringing snickers. But Naruto surprised them all, a mostly black outfit moulding his body, orange trim on the zips in a nod to his favourite colour and a Jounin jacket bearing both the Konoha symbol and the Uzumaki one. Tsunade had thrown it at him before he left.

"You'll do." Lady Hana finally declared.

"Himegimi better appreciate this." Kisame pulled the collar of his cloak and checked Samehada was securely on his back. The quiet tension raised his head and for unknown reasons he gave a sheepish smile at the glare Lady Hana was giving him.

"You'll do if you remember what I told you."

Barely taking in Kakashi's assurances she swept out of their chambers leaving them no option but to follow her quick but somehow still elegant strides through the hallways. Coming to a large set of double doors Lady Hana gave them one last threatening look and flung open the door stepping forward with the Shinobi at her heels. Listening to the herald announce them they made their up the chamber and bowed as one with Lady Hana who stepped away for their introduction.

"Shniobi of Konoha, Akatsuki and Taka. Her Royal Highness, Daughter of our late Lord and Lady of Jashin, Jashin's Hime, the Daughter of Jashin, Sakura-Hime."

Bug eyed Naruto choked.

"Sakura-Chan!"


	50. Chapter 50

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

To Sakura it was as if she was surrounded by glass, everything around her muted and distant, she felt Hidan's stiffening at Lady Kagome's words, the older woman's touch fleeting and forgettable. She allowed Hidan to guide her, her mind in turmoil and her body begging for rest, to collapse into bed, pull the covers over her head and draw the curtains keeping everyone out. But through the glass that surrounded her she saw the determination, worry and looks they were all giving her. With a sigh she realised rest was far off.

Without even realising she moved from Hidan veering to the left away from her chambers, down the corridors that smelled of healing draughts and soaking bandages. Bowing Guards watched with shifting eyes, teeth grinding at the bruising on their Hime's face, the tender way she walked and the stiff way she held herself, Hidan's obvious injuries unnoticed. Anger filled the corridor and as she entered Diasaishi-sama's room a pain so sharp that many of the Guards grunted and one or two of the younger Guards kneeled over went through them.

Sakura fell to her knees, head falling to rest on his lap. The old High Priest felt the tears slip from his eyes, crying for the woman who did not cry for herself though her pain filled them all. Wise saddened eyes looked at the people before him, his hand idly stroking his Hime's hair as she sought comfort. Nisou looked torn between screaming in rage and comforting Sakura – she had seen this so many times but never thought she would see it in her Hime, Kaemon filled with anger – the need to take troops and hunt down those responsible raging through his veins, Lady Kagome was somber – her mind already going over what needed to be done and the excuses that could be used. But Hidan, the emotions rolling off Hidan were as overwhelming as Sakura's were numbed.

The silver haired man was cleaned and dressed freshly but the bruises and stiffness in in his body told another story, the darkness and power clinging to him telling more than anything else could. He had called on Jashin, he had slaughtered and devoured, sought vengeance and delivered but he had stilled failed to protect Sakura from the pain that occurred. Hidan was punishing himself more than anyone else could.

With a heavy sigh Diasaishi stroked her hair with a feeble hand. "Oh my little Hime."

Lady Kagome opened her mouth and closed it, unsure what to say, protocol warring with her personal feelings. As much as she wanted to protect Sakura and give her time none could be afforded, the court was already anxious.

"We do not have much time."

Nisou immediately laid a hand on Hidan's arm, pleading silently with the bristling Protector as he looked at the older brunette. Looking older than she had twelve days ago Lady Kagome pursed her lips.

"We made it known to the court that an attempt had been made on Sakura's life, she was unharmed but was seeking Jashin-sama's council and aid in healing Diasaishi-sama. To the court she has been in deep meditation and seeking guidance also serving to remove her from harm until more was known, sending missives through the Guard for allies among the Shinobi countries."

"There was some unrest but it was mostly aimed towards the idea of bringing strangers to the land, after the return of Sakura no one wants to lose her so little was said about her seclusion." Nisou added, eyes resting on the form of the silver haired woman seeking comfort from the man she had thought of as a Grandfather as a child.

"Some unrest? Cackling conservatists more interested in their pockets than anything else." Lady Kagome sniffed.

Kaemon hidding a smile as the brunette tapped her fan against her thigh, eyes full of sadness despite her tone as she looked at Sakura. "The troops have been running drills and imposed a curfew to which all nobles and the younger priests must have valid excuses and then be escorted in which to break."

Hidan nodded at this, eyes narrowing as the bond wavered and closed before a thread of resignation and bone weariness filled him.

"You need to rest."

His words were growled out and filled with anger, the others apart from Diasaishi looking at him in question until Sakura weakly stood, keeping a hold of the Old Priest's hand. With a tilted head Diasaishi released her hand murmuring softly as he excused himself for a minute, leaving Sakura standing alone looking more fragile than she had ever looked.

"It has to be done."

She met Hidan's gaze without flinching, saddened at the thought that he was reigning in his temper so much for her, knuckles white and teeth grinding.

"You are not well, you need to recover."

"And the court needs to be addressed, the Shinobi introduced."

Shoulders shaking with anger Hidan looked at the others for support, eyes blazing pink when they looked away. Sakura needed to address the Court, had to do it no matter how unfit she was to do so. Her life was ruled by protocol, expectations and her people. The pain going through her made it worse, he felt it and knew how hard it was for her to even admit it. With a roar that made Sakura jump from him he grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall, the shattering porcelain and act of destruction helping him release some – a tiny tiny bit – of his anger.

Rounding on Lady Kagome, Nisou and Kaemon he gave them a menacing look. "Do not say a single fucking word, you as much to blame as the fucking shit eaters that call themselves nobles." Looking at Sakura he deflated at the hidden fear in her eyes, the strength it was taking for her to stay standing.

"You gotta do it fine, but when you fucking collapse I'll catch you, you get in say your shit and leave. No more bullshit! Stupid fucking idea."

"She is the Daughter of Jashin, sacrifices have to be made." Diasaishi spoke from the doorway, Lana and the Healer beside him, Lana's eyes filling with tears at the sight of her Hime, the Healer giving her an assessing glare and tutting in response.

Hidan shut his mouth with a snap. He had never cared, always happy to sacrifice himself and other for Jashin, but when it came to seeing Sakura in pain, seeing her sacrifice again and again it made him think things he shouldn't, made him feel angry at her pain.

Pulling herself together Sakura closed her eyes, pushing her pain and hurt deep within, surrounding it with steel. Holding it at bay for the time being so she could deal with what was to come; turning to Lady Kagome she spoke.

"You daughter is still around? Please send her to the Shinobi to help prepare them for court."

Hidan took his Scythe in both hands twisting his hands around it, interrupting Lady Kagome as she began to answer. "The blonde should be able to help, she never shuts up but she's from a Clan, most of them are, Hana won't have too much shit to deal with."

Lady Kagome sniffed in exasperation but stood to leave hand raising and falling, a silent agreement going through the room, comforting gestures to be left until after court where Sakura could take the time to break down.

Nisou and Kaemon left to call court to session and post Guards. Sakura with Hidan at her heels left Diasaishi who returning to bed fell asleep almost immediately, still not fully recovered and unable to attend court. Returning to Sakura's chambers Hidan accepted a change of clothing from Lana before the young woman scurried off to help Sakura bathe and dress.

Sitting Hidan put up with the Healers ministrations, the old woman quickly dealing with his wounds and placing a crystal around his neck beneath his black tunic and shirt. Mentally berating himself and calling the court all numbers of idiots, fools and bastards he waited for the Healer to finish with Sakura, cuts cleaned from the bath ready to be seen. The words were a tangle of whispers and murmurs but he could tell that the Healer was impressed by blondie's work, stitching up and re-bandaging many of her wounds. By the time she was done and a crystal placed around her neck Sakura looked as she had in Konoha, paler but without a scratch. The purple dress gave her skin colour the high neck hiding much as did the black lace panels in the skirt and arms, acceptable for the cold that had swept through the castle since they had arrived. Her hair was brushed out and left to float down her back helping to hide any bruising the crystal couldn't, scars were hidden but since she had supposedly been in counsel with her** Father** none should say too much.

Numb and muted feelings wavered sporadically through the bond, Hidan watching as Sakura straightened her spine and collected herself, her eyes were blank and empty, hard even and told the story her body did not. With a sigh and knowing he could do nothing except undermine her if he spoke Hidan held out his arm, giving his support but inwardly screaming in pain as Sakura hesitated and looked at him in panic before taking his arm. He sent reassurance and strength through the bond escorting her through the corridors to the Hall, the trumpets and murmurs of court loud and unyielding, his hand filled with pain in Sakura's bruising grip.

He had no idea how he got them to the throne, he didn't hear their introduction or the address given by the nobles as they welcomed their Hime back. But he felt Sakura's fear, her panic, the terror in her and he focused on helping her and when she spoke he listened.

"Absent though I may have been from Court, I am not unaware of what has taken place but necessity overrides that and we are faced with war once more. A war that was prevented over seventeen years ago, that resulted in the death of the Lord and Lady of Jashin, a war in which we will stand and fight but we will not be alone for this was threatens more than our lands."

With a regal nod Sakura signalled the Head Servant who stood to the side of the throne ready for his Hime's command who then signalled the herald at the door, the doors opening to reveal Lady Hana leading in the Shinobi behind her towards the throne, bowing as one. Hidan unable to stop the shit eating grin on his face as faces paled and filled with shock.

"Shniobi of Konoha, Akatsuki and Taka. Her Royal Highness, Daughter of our late Lord and Lady of Jashin, Jashin's Hime, the Daughter of Jashin, Sakura-Hime."

"Sakura-Chan!"

The air had frozen at Naruto's words, the blonde for all his experience and battle hardness barely managing not to hide behind Ino at the glare Lady Hana was sending him. He would be dead, buried and rotting if she had anything to do with it. The Kyuubi was blessedly silent and daring a look at Sakura he relaxed, his teammates and Ino doing the same at the haughty exasperated look on the former pinkete's face.

She was pale, paler that when she had come to Konoha sitting rigidly on the throne as if the slightest breeze would knock her. Oh she looked fine but Naruto had known her longer than anyone else in the room bar Kakashi and Ino – no matter what Hidan said- and she was barely holding it together. She was exhausted and this was the last place she needed to be. A quick glance at the silver haired man beside her and Naruto knew Hidan agreed, the concern hidden in his eyes but his stance was ready to grab her the moment she needed to leave.

Lips pulling into a grin Naruto gave Sakura a discreet thumbs up hidden from the view of the court, his face falling at her words.

"Lady Hana take no insult, Uzumaki Naruto has always been thick headed and a bane in diplomatic relations to the Hokage of Konoha, though his honesty and goodness helps overcome his downfalls. A reprimand from me would not have much weight."

The court stiffened at her words, whisperers gathering that she would allow these foreigners to insult her so easily, the sudden paling of Naruto's tanned face at the look in Sakura's eyes making them stop as he suddenly started to plea with Sakura.

"Manners are second to his good nature and a good ruler knows how to….train their assets to obedience." With a regal turn of her head Sakura caught the eye of the Head Servant once more ignoring Naruto's vehement head shakes of denial. "Please inform cook that no ramen is to be served in the castle and none of the families living inside the outer walls are allowed to give Uzumaki Naruto any ramen they cook. The Hokage of Konoha will be notified and will punish accordingly."

To the court it seemed that Sakura's threat to inform the Hokage of Naruto's misdemeanour was the reason for the man's terrified look causing speculation to the Hokage's strength, but the Shinobi were hard pressed not to laugh despite the shock they had received.

Sakura turned to look at the Shinobi, her teammates, friends and allies and any amusement they may have felt vanished in an instant. Her eyes were hard and empty, she spoke and acted the part but she was not Sakura. Ino took in a deep breath recalling all of her mother's lessons and subtly cast her family Jutsu on Kakashi.

Kakashi's stiffening and relaxing brought little attention on him apart from the Shinobi and Hidan who raised an eyebrow and quirked his lips minutely before rudely leaning against Sakura's throne. It took a moment for Sakura to respond to her Protector but the look she gave him said it all – You may be my Protector but show some manners - it gave the Shinobi time and appeased the court, Hime-sama was not in strife with her protector.

Straightening her back Ino strode forward the quick hand signals including Sasuke's positioning of Karin had all the Shinobi stepping out behind Ino and bowing as one while the blonde Kunoichi spoke.

"Greetings Hime-sama, Daughter of Jashin and Old friend. On behalf of the Shinobi of Konoha, Akatsuki and Taka, I Yamanaka Ino, Heir to the Yamanaka Clan greet you."

Ino held her bow, as deep as any she would have given her Hokage and even a tad deeper for her friend. She was rocked to her very core, cursing herself and calling herself all kinds of stupid for not realising that Sakura was the Hime. Oh Shikamaru, Kakashi and most likely the others would be unable to believe they had missed the signs but they were men. She had seen the clothes Sakura had worn, the way she had talked, walked and expected to be obeyed. Even the way the Guards and Lady Hana had spoken should have clued her in. Thank Kami her mother wasn't here or she would face the retesting and lessons she had endured as a child.

By the grace of what ever Kami or deity that was watching over them the others, especially Karin were keeping there mouths shut and the shock from their faces_. Please let it last_, Ino prayed.

"Welcome to the Court of my **Father**, Jashin-sama." Sakura greeted them cooly. Her face was serene but she felt as if she was going to shatter into a million pieces at any minute. They were staring at her, her trusted people, her friends, the Guards, the nobles. It was as if they knew or would be able to guess what had happened to her if she spoke the wrong word or acted incorrectly. They were waiting like the vultures Lady Kagome had named them long ago. So long, it felt as if she had left the castle years ago when it had only been little more than two weeks, less actually when she realised they had arrived three days sooner than anticipated.

The makeup on her face felt heavy, the clothes scratching her scrapes and bruises, the bandages padding her and if anyone looked she was sure they would see the outline. Hidan was too near her and yet he was too far away. Biting her lip she took an unseen deep breath, pushing her thoughts to the side – she didn't have time for losing it, the more she delayed the bigger chance she would misstep. Her goal was clear, get to her room, privacy and then she would break down.

"In a time of turbulence it is good to know the people of Jashin have allies." She skipped the customary introduction, ignoring the glances from Nisou, Lady Kagome, Kaemon and Hidan, soldiering on, the ache within growing. "Today we not only greet our allies but also the arrival of one of our own." She smiled gently. "Greeted by Solas Juugo will be introduced in time, their love granted by Jashin is something I will not interfere in, in the days to come Juugo shall be tested and welcomed into the fold. Greet him as one of ours, for he, like Diasaishi-sama and many others was born to follow and serve Jashin."

Polite clapping and welcoming smiles filled the court, eyes warily watching the Shinobi who slowly stood, watching Sakura, waiting for their cues from the silver haired woman or Hidan, not to mention from Ino.

The smile vanishing from her face, Sakura hardened her gaze calling up the anger she had felt, holding a tight rein on it as she spoke. "One known as Uchiha Madara has also been taken by the Guard of Jashin, unnatural he has amused my Father with his attempt to gain immortality but by attempting to interfere with the collection of our allies and use the coming days to his advantage he has tied his own noose. Jashin is harsh but fair. Uchiha Madara will face the Judgement of Jashin and shall be punished accordingly."

The air of anticipation, bloodlust and violence rose the hairs on the back of the Shinobi's neck, Kakashi once again making the vague observation that perhaps these people didn't need them. Theirs was a society used to violence, blood and death Jashin was a God of death, pain and destruction and his Guards had quickly and effectively subdued them in the forest. It was strange that the instinct to fight had momentarily disappeared but he and Yamato, Itachi, Kisame and probably Shikamaru had realised that Sakura or the origin of the power she held may have had a hand in it. When she had gone to bathe a melancholy had settled on them, weighing down their very souls. They had reacted as quickly as they could when they had heard the clip-clopping of hooves and seen the fog rolling in but now in hindsight Kakashi couldn't believe how slow his reactions had been. Itachi's anger had been understandable. Not only had he been weighed down, limbs feeling weighted and useless but then they had all forgotten about the potential threat posed by Tobi.

Every bit of training he had went in to keeping his body relaxed at the revelation that Uchiha Madara was alive and known as Tobi. Naruto grabbing Sasuke's arm to pin the young man to his side. For once the black haired man wasn't looking at his brother with death in his eyes, Itachi had moved closer and whispered in his ear, making his younger brother lose the tenseness in his body, oh he was filled with anger but he didn't look ready to kill anyone – for an answer- at the moment. For all that they were Akatsuki Kakashi was relieved to have them here, especially knowing what he did about Itachi, responsibilities could be shared and he was fighting along side others that had shared similar experiences as he had. Naruto and his age group were the next generation, leaders that would take over, but they still were not fully prepared or had the experience to weigh all outcomes.

Looking up at the throne Kakashi marvelled at the change in Sakura, she could and did lead, despite her age she sat there as if she belonged on that throne. And she did. Looking back on it the former pink haired kunoichi had always been prone to violence but had held a caring side that prevented anyone from staying mad at her for more than a few hours. She had grown and despite what had happened she sat before an entire court showing a strength and character that Kakashi secretly believed Konoha helped build. Well he hoped anyway.

"Forgive me Hime-sama but how can we trust these Shinobi when we know nothing about them."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the words from the fat Lord, Hidan's anger trickling through the bond as he opened it, his anger and patience – let them speak, enough rope to hang themselves, and strength – hold on just a little bit longer. She sighed words and arguments reaching her ears as held herself together, hearing the words but pulling herself inwards.

"They will betray us!"

"We can't trust them!"

"We don't need them."

"What use are they to us, they are only Shinobi!"

She stood before Naruto - mouth opening could say a word. The quietness and hollowness in her voice settling the court more than anger, the errie quality mesmerizing as a chill swept over the room.

"What use have we for them? We don't need them? They shall betray us?

Thought like that are what lead to our prosecution, deaths and subsequent seclusion. Shinobi are thought by many to be hired killers but they have a code of honour etched into their very core – at least the ones standing before me have.

And no matter our strength one faced by a hundred of the enemy force will eventually fall. We are strong but even we need help."

"I am not questioning you Hime-sama." The fat toad like man spoke again, a greasy smile on his face. "But what do we know of them, what do you truly know of them?" Nods followed his words Sakura filing away his stance, it earned investigating.

The smile of her face was not pleasant; the extremely low curse from Sasuke showing he remembered that smile would have been amusing at any other time. Descending the steps from her throne Sakura stood before the Shinobi who began to bow only to stop as Sakura held up her hand.

"What do I truly know of them? I was stripped of my memories and taken to safety as a child – relative safety for Haruno Sakura wanted and became a Kunoichi. So you ask what I know of those before me."

She walked through the Shinobi as she spoke her hand resting on each one of her friends and teammates as she passed them, nodding at Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Suigetsu and Karin. Pride filling her friends as she spoke of them, easing the shock they felt at her status.

Hatake Kakashi, famed Copy-ninja and my Genin Sensei, Uzumaki Naruto – Kyuubi container, future Hokage, Genin teammate and one of my best friends, Uchiha Sasuke – welder of the Sharingan, Genin team mate and friend. Yamato former ANBU and team captain, Sai former ANBU ROOT and team mate.

Yamanaka Ino- my childhood rival and very best friend, Nara Shikamaru and Amicki Chouji, Academy class mates and fellow Chunin.

Akatsuki members, Hoshigaki Kisame – Monster of the Hidden Mist, Uchiha Itachi welder of the Mangekyō Sharingan and youngest ANBU Captain of Konoha, Deidara of Iwagakure weilder of the unique and rare kekkei genkai.

Suigetsu and Karin team member of Taka, under Uchiha Sasuke's command."

She walked until she stood before the questioning Lord.

"I know these Shinobi, I grew up with half of them. Trained, fought and killed beside them, trusted them with my life and the lives of my friends in battle so yes I know them. But for you to question me makes me wonder if you believe I am incapable."

She held up her hand and shook her head as the now sweating man began to deny it, the nobles around him edging away from him. Sakura turned her back, picking up her skirts and making her way back and up to her throne, standing before it she turned.

"It makes me entertain ideas that one should not, for not only are you questioning me but you are in fact questioning my **Father**, you are questioning Jashin-sama. Do you take us both for fools?"

Fear rippled through court, the chill in the air becoming frost. Sakura gratefully sat on her throne thanking her **Father** for giving Hidan to her as his anger overrode hers, gave her the strength to speak and call on her power. Tilting her head she nodded at Nisou who bowed.

"Be careful what you say or Nisou shall be employed to determine your loyalty, perhaps even one of those Shinobi you question about?"

The Lord fell to his knees, his young son bowing and attempting to drag him away to stop further humiliation.

Turning her head Sakura forgot all about the Lord addressing her court and Shinobi.

"It has been known for weeks a storm was coming, yet when we prepare some question and fight against survival. Jashin is harsh but fair and as his Daughter I strive to follow in his footsteps. Get to know the Shinobi, think, discuss before you throw them out the door, before you question me and most definitely before you question Jashin-sama.

We are preparing to defend our lives from the One Power heretics, make your decision, stay and fight or run like cowards but traitors will not be tolerated.

Diasiashi-sama has barely recovered and I have been within the Sacrificial and Prayer chambers seeking guidance. My patience wears thin and I find the idea of killing you bumbling fools and questioning idiots more appealing than trying to placate and deal fairly with you."

Sakura stood uncaring at the shocked looks she was receiving.

"The time for me to have your acceptance is gone, now we fight. Court is dismissed. Commander Kaemon evaluate and strategise with Hatake and the other Shinobi show them our fighting skills and learn their's. Lady Hana as much as possible explain our Hierarchy and ways."

Cold eyes swept the court, emptiness that made them shiver boring into them.

"Court is dismissed. Leave now!"

She barely waited for them to start moving, sweeping off her throne and out of the room leaving gasping and fearful nobles behind her. Not even turning to make sure Kaemon and Hana were dealing with the Shinobi. She felt Hidan's concern and pride flowing through her, shutting her eyes she turned a corner, out of sight, hiking her skirts to her knees she ran to her rooms.

Her legs hurt, her chest heaved and tears ran down her cheeks. Pulling her wounds and tearing stitches she welcomed the pain as she slammed open the doors of her chambers, not even waiting for the Guards to open them. Barely coherent she screamed at a worried Lana to get out. Screamed until she was hoarse and the worried servant scattered.

Sakura tore her hair down, pulled at the roots, tearing off her dress, sleeves, buttons, ties and fabric hitting the ground. Collapsing to her knees as she held her throat, deep shuddering breaths choking her as she tried to breathe, silent tears trailing down her face. She held herself, wrapped her hands around her body and tried to breathe.

It hurt. It hurt so so much. She couldn't handle it, how was she supposed to act. She couldn't.

Her chest heaved and she began to cough and choke. Strong , warm hands suddenly wrapped around her, flooding her body with panic. She slapped them away, scratched and bit at them as they enveloped her in a hug.

Hidna cursed and was forced to sit on the floor, wrapping his long legs over Sakura's kicking ones, holding her hand to her body and hugging her tight. She struggled and bit and scratched him, grunting and coughing as she did. The useless feeling inside shrinking as he held her, tried to calm her. Humming he transferred both of her hands to one of his, using his free hand to stroke her hair, her favourite childhood song reaching her ears. Thankfully her struggling abated, the silver haired woman going limp in his arms, her tears long dried up in her panic, her breathing returning to normal.

Hidan sat on the floor in the middle of her room holding her, stroking her hair as she calmed and eventually feel asleep. As gentle as could be he stood with her in his arms and lay her on her bed pulling the covers up around her. Extinguishing all but a couple of candles to ensure she would not awake in the dark he pulled up a chair and took vigil beside her bedside.

He sat in the darkness for hours, listening to her breathe and holding his head in his hands. He had failed – again. She was hurt once more and it was his fault. He had promised to protect her, had sworn his emotions would not get in the way but he had been too slow, he allowed himself to be separated from her and she had been taken from him, hurt. She had-

"It was not your fault."

Her voice was loud in the quiet of the room despite the hoarse whisper. Hidan straightening in his chair his face angry and ready to deny her words. He stopped at the solemn look on her face.

"He said it was to be. . . . . . **Father** said I had to know pain, real pain and suffering." So quiet and filled with pain she took a deep breath. "But I wish there had been another way. I would have done anything he asked. Why did it have to be that way?"

Hidan opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't have a fucking clue what to say. Green eyes filled with tears and in a blink they were gone. Sakura turning in her bed to face the other way, disgust, self- loathing, pain, fear and hate travelling through the bond, the tears and pain being held within.

And it made him even sicker.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for any mistakes, look forward to reading what you thought ._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	51. Chapter 51

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

Seeing the fury on the young samurai style dressed man's face Hana thanked Jashin for getting them back to the quarters that had been allocated to the Shinobi without incident. The tension in the group was high, all eyes on the young man and the man who bore such a resemblance that they could only be brothers.

Arriving at the Shinobi's chambers Hana schooled her features to perfect calm as the older brother grabbed the younger just before he could speak and in the blink of an eye had disappeared, the door of one of the bedroom's banging shut. Surveying the room Hana watched as one by one the Shinobi looked worriedly at the door before moving to sit down or change their clothing. Lam entered the chambers and closed the doors behind him making his way to Kakashi and introducing himself properly, hearing the mention of fighting styles Hana shook herself from her stupor and worry over Sakura-Hime - her Hime was in good hands, her Protector would take care of her. Making her way over to the blonde woman - Ino, who gave an elegant bow Hana sat with a sweep of her skirts, resolutely ignoring the room the two brothers had entered and the sound of raised voices. Turning to the stare at the red head until she sat down with a sulk Hana addressed the blonde. "Perhaps it is best you tell me of the etiquette and protocol of your lifestyles before I explain those of the court.

Inside the bedroom Itachi barely had time to position himself before Sasuke flew at him, his lungs burned and chest tightened but Itachi Sharingan blazing sidestepped, kunai appearing in hand to slide Sasuke's katana up from chest level to the side, snatching it from his hand and throwing the katana to the side. It clanged against the floor, Sasuke meeting his brother's gaze with furious crimson eyes.

"Explain. Explain now or I swear I will kill you where you stand."

Itachi breathed slowly, gaze darkening as he watched his brother crouch down ready to attack. Moving to the side Itachi pulled out one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

"Sit down nii-san, there is much to tell."

The grinding of Sasuke's teeth was audible from Itachi's seat, the older Uchiha nodding to himself as he spoke. "As you wish, but save your questions until after I have finished."

"The Uchiha family was one of the most powerful, but for some that was not enough. I found that the family including our Father intended to take over Konoha."

He didn't need to look at Sasuke to see the shock and disbelief, instead staring slightly to the left keeping him in sight as he was caught in images long past and carried out. There was so much he could say, so much more that he could explain but after all these years it still made his heart tighten. Without embellishing he gave the facts.

"I reported it to the Hokage and the elders. Danzou and the Hokage's teammates came to the solution that the Uchiha family needed to be stopped."

"You massacred our family due to orders." Sasuke spat the words stepping forward to hit Itachi only to stop at the blank look in his eyes. Unsettling and unnerving.

"I protected Konoha and those were not my orders." Itachi's word echoed in the quietness of the room, the older Uchiha brother pausing before he continued. "The Hokage tried to talk to Father and the elders of the family, somehow keeping the fact that I was the informant secret. But it didn't work. It was decided by the Hokage to kill the Elders – those responsible for the plan and ordering others to partake. Father was to be arrested and brought to trial, most likely facing imprisonment, loss of rank and to have his Chakra sealed off. The Uchiha family to be questioned as a whole and put under surveillance.

Other penalties were in place but the death of all members of the family was not supposed to happen.

_That_ night I killed the Elders and confronted Father."

Itachi stopped speaking, his throat bobbing as he swallowed and met Sasuke's eyes.

"As I explained the Hokage's verdict he fell, cut down from behind by Uchiha Madara. While I had killed the Elders and confronted our Father, Uchiha Madara had killed every single person within the walls. He introduced himself and I thanked him."

Sasuke made a choking noise, fists clenching as he listened, needing to hear what was being said, what had happened to his family.

"I had read the family histories and the power he held gave me no doubt. He had a plan and it threatened Konoha. It was a plan that he had in motion for decades and by stating that I had started to kill them to test myself and to show their weakness I was what he wanted, even if it had been his plan for the Uchiha family to take over Konoha.

You came and I had no choice, any other explanation and you would have been in his clutches as well.

So I went with him, joined Akatsuki and provided Jiraiya with as much information as I could, sabotaging what I could and killing when I had to."

Sasuke stood, breath caught in his chest as he looked at Itachi, a numbness filling his body as the story unravelled, anger, a raging inferno consuming him as he processed the words. Eyes spinning furiously like red hot molten lave as Itachi finished his story, breath labouring like an angry bulls Sasuke stepped forward hands raised only to stop and drop them. A raged scream tearing through his throat as he fell to his knees in pain, heaving and taking gulping breaths as he tried to make sense of what had been said. Catching Itachi's movement he surged to his feet and was out the door, a loud resounding bang and heavy footsteps following.

Itachi stood and sighed, the weight bearing down on him heavy and breaking Sasuke's illusion of their family only added to it. Feeling inexplicably older he opened the door and left the room nodding as he meet the curious gazes of the older Shinobi, Ino, Chouji, Suigetsu, Karin and Deidara hiding their faces as he caught them looking, Sai and the two people of Jashin watching him curiously as Naruto stepped up. The Kyubbi jailer holding back his anger in worry for his friend standing steadfast before the S-class Akatsuki.

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

Blue eyes looked into Itachi's eyes without fear, Naruto's voice calm without the 'jump in before looking' attitude of his youth.

"I told him the truth."

Naruto nodded his head. "Tobi – I mean Madara right?"

Naruto ignore the veiled shock from the Shinobi that knew the truth, the slight narrowing of Itachi's eyes the only hint of his surprise, Naruto gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head stepping back from Itachi.

"I better go find teme."

With a whistle Naruto turned and nodding at Lady Hana and Kaemon left the Shinobi's chambers, opening the door and looking left and right before turning left, the door clicking shut behind him. While Naruto could easily track Sasuke by using his Chakra, wandering around for him would give his errant team mate a chance to cool down and allow him to see the castle.

Sasuke strode through the corridors and the halls of the castle blind, banging doors and earning stares as he passed. Bright light hitting his lights and making them water, anger doubly blinding him as he collided with a large body and scowling made to unsheathe his katana. A large, calloused hand closed over his, the smirking and expectant face of the Guard who had captured him when they had come for Sakura.

"Anger's gotten worse brat. I could use a good work out."

Grey eyes looked him up and down, seeing through him and cataloguing as much as possible. Returning the appraisal Sasuke let his eyes bleed red a hard edged smirk twisting his lips into a sneer.

The Guard barked a laugh, turning and heading to the training yards Sasuke following him with anticipation his next words both annoying him and sending a thrill though him.

"Hand to hand and weapons, see how much shit we can beat out of each other without gaining Hime's wrath."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry it's so long._

_Sorry it's so short._

_RL has been hectic, hardly anytime to get on the internet let alone write. I have a little bit hand written but if I didn't post this you could end up waiting another month. I have updated my Ibiki/Sakura story Ibiki's little Angel and written a new Ibiki/Sakura story called Appointments, also two other stories of the same line Sakura centric but through others POV - Hair and Hair Discussion. So even though it's short I hope you like this chapter and if you read the other stories those too._

_Hope to hear what you think and due to time constraints I'll fix mistakes later._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	52. Chapter 52

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

She awoke sitting ramrod straight in her bed blinking to see where she was, hands crumpled in the sheets as she listened to the sound of her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. The feel of hands, of touch on her skin made it crawl, deep breaths needed but hardly calming her. Catching sight of Hidan by her bedside Sakura was torn between relief and fear, even with the obvious she didn't want him to open his eyes for if he woke he would undoubtedly ask how she was, how she was feeling, if she was hurt, if she was okay ; stupid questions in her opinion. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, the transformation, battle and journey exhausting him, the worry and anger more draining that any physical state.

With the upmost care Sakura slid out from under the sheets, stopping and watching Hidan as the bed creaked, not even sighing with relief when the made no move to stir only slipping away like a ghost out of the room, over-robe and slippers in hand to stave off the chill that seemed to engulf her body. Unlike most of her clothes the over-robe was a pale pink, nearly white that unknowingly gave her a wraithlike quality hiding any other colour on her as she passed through the corridors silently, shadows covering her route and hiding her from prying eyes, giving her the peace she required.

On softly padded feet she went, body weary, mind distracted and soul heavy, passing through the doors and yards until she came to the stables and the shadows fled, the dimness of the stables comforting as she walked the stalls, soft noses reaching out to comfort her, wickers and whinnies greeting until she reached the end. Lifting the latch she entered the stall, Hades warm breath tickling her neck while she closed the stall doors. The large dangerous war stallion snickering in comfort as its Mistress wrapped her arms his neck and leant against him, his strength holding her up as tears went uncried.

~x~

"Only fools train to exhaustion when battle is imminent."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at his sparring partner, the older man winded and sweating but without the harsh breathing Sasuke himself exhibited. Crouching to attack and letting the last of his anger fuel him Sasuke raised his sword and rushed the Guard of Jashin, revelling in the pull of muscles and exertion needed to fight the Guard, until he ended up face first in the ground. Humiliation through him, his anger quick to return as he surged to his feet ready to attack any who mocked him only to find no laughter or mocking, the guards who trained were focused on their own workouts and the ones who watched him actually gave him advice without any condescension.

"Lose your temper lose your fight Shinobi."

"Exhaustion is deadly; you're eating dirt when you should have rolled."

"Controlling emotions is important but so is acknowledging them."

Sasuke looked at his sparring partner, the Guard who had invited him to fight speaking last his steady gaze meeting Sasuke's quickly lowering the fierce battle axe he favoured and the large broadsword he used as a secondary weapon.

"On the morrow, dawn, when your tempers cooled, no holding back."

Chakra against the power held by the Guards of Jashin. Sasuke smirked in anticipation, the challenge sending adrenaline through him for a single second only for exhaustion to hit him, several hours of nearly constant sparring , there had been a change of partner or two but the level of fighting had stayed consistent and without let up. Acknowledging the Guard's words he bowed, sheathing his katana and leaving the training grounds to various salutes and nods, a strange feeling coming over, an understanding before it disappeared as he walked towards the castle passing the stables. The sight of blonde hair and orange clothing made him stop, feet bringing him to the door of the stables and bales of hay stacked inside the door.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

The words held a comfort, the tall blonde standing up to greet his absconded teammate, face to face nothing was said, nothing needed to be said for despite all differences they knew each other well enough. Suddenly a gust of wind came from the training grounds, a sudden shower of rain falling from the skies forcing them into the stables. Shaking the rain from his blonde locks Naruto gave a low whistle admiring the stalls filled with huge war horses, majestic and fierce the animals watched them. Naruto taking it all in looked at Sasuke in confusion when the pale Uchiha grabbed his arm speaking so softly that he whispered.

"Sakura."

Following Sasuke's gaze Naruto swallowed the lump sticking in his throat as he looked at the forlorn creature before him. Oh she looked beautiful, pale and ghostly but it was fragile; a spectre that if he touched or spoke too loudly would disappear, the sorrow and heartache filled him, the scene before him holding a profound sadness. A sadness that had begun to strike throughout the castle, infiltrating all to various degrees, deepening existing sadness and creating melancholy moods. Of all Naruto took it best, a childhood of sadness and pain known to him, the cheer he had cultivated now an innate part of him but looking at his black haired he realised he wasn't as lucky.

"Sasuke. Sasuke."

Taking back his arm Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder, a grunt his only answer but seeing the pain in his eyes Naruto sighed. Looking around the stables he walked back to the squared bales and grabbing two brought them back and dropped them within feet of the stall Sakura was in, he did this twice more until he had enough bales to sit comfortably and watch both of his original and absentee teammates, with a grumble he reached forward and tugged Sasuke down hiding his chuckle as he ungraciously landed on his ass with a grunt.

Listening to the rain hit the roof of the stables Naruto looked at the ceiling breathing deeply and relaxing, the sounds of the stables soft and quiet, they were in there own little world. Turning his head at the sound of a loud grunt he watched Sasuke shake his head slightly, fists clenching before he looked over at Sakura and sighed, only then did Naruto notice Sasuke was sitting in a meditative pose, muffling his laugh he smiled and nodded in affirmative as Sasuke tilted his head at Sakura.

_Was she causing the pain and sadness? It seems so._

With the realisation of what was happening both young men seemed to feel a weight lift off their shoulders, muscles relaxing and dark thoughts easing. Moments passed in silence before Naruto started to chuckle and addressed Sasuke.

"I nearly had heart attack when I saw you fighting that Guard teme, it was worse than running from Sakura's fists."

"Hnn."

Naruto rolled his eyes but caught the satisfied look on Sasuke's face, glancing over at Sakura. With a laugh he did what he did best.

"Oi teme you really missed a lot. Did you know Sakura became a Chunnin before all of us?"

Sasuke quirked at eyebrow at this, Naruto smiling away. "I got a huge shock when I went back to Konoha with Ero-Sennin; she was as bad as Baa-chan." Leaning over he loudly whispered more for fun than secrecy. "She's worse."

"But we got the bells off Kakashi!" Naruto crowed with glee, explaining the battle in detail, their shock and pride as Sakura's strength (and horror she could hurt them so much more) and how they had fooled him by giving him a fake Icha Icha plot. This actually brought a smile albeit a tiny near invisible one to Sasuke's face, Naruto standing up and pointing at him in shock. "He's smiling! Sakura-chan the teme is smiling."

Sasuke made a small noise which constituted as his chuckle and looked over to see Sakura looking up at them, emerald eyes so dark they looked almost black, making the dark haired young man hope it was only the lightening in the stable. Looking at Sakura he sat up straight and spoke to Naruto.

"What else did I miss?"

With a grin Naruto clapped his hands and started to tell Sasuke everything he had missed focusing on the time Sakura was still in Konoha, Sai and Yamato joining the team, unable to keep the scowl from his face when he thought of Sai's nickname for him, the battle against Akatsuki, finding Gaara, Sakura healing Kankuro. He jumped from story to story with no time line staying away from any that would lessen the mood or remind them of bad times, stories with the other members of the Konoha twelve, nights out, training mishaps and more. Naruto laughed loudly and Sasuke smirked, the occasional Hnn and Nnn coming from him as well as a few questions as to the validity of some stories all the time the two Shinobi gave their treasured teammate covert glances.

A loud neigh interrupted Naruto causing them to stand in worry as the large stallion Sakura clung to shook his head.

Hades shook his mane, how stupid were those men. Neighing loudly he raised his head and motioned to the catch for his stall door, careful not to push his Mistress away or hurt her as he stamped his hoof in annoyance. She hadn't moved and she was still filled with such sadness and pain that Hades felt it straight through his large heart but as the demon containing blonde had spoken she had listened - not to the words but to his voice, it had comforted her slightly, Hades knowing with a power that made him so deadly and powerful that it had brought a feeling of safety to her. It didn't take away much but it was something. Even the cold black one had dragged his Mistress out of the daze she was in when he made that weird noise and pulled his face as if in pain. With a threatening eye roll he blew hot air from his nostrils and baring his teeth, ears flat against his head leaned forward and snapped at the catch before turning his head to rub his Mistress gently.

Finally the demon containing blonde seemed to get the idea, humans; so few were as clever as his Mistress but Hades would put up with it.

Hades rolled his eyes as the stall door was opened with care, inwardly satisfied and happy knowing the Shinobi feared him remembering what he had done to the scarecrows book and how he had fought and killed his Mistress's attackers. When the door was fully opened Hades turned and gently stroked his Mistress's side, she was so tired and hurt, these humans were familiar to her and were trying to help, she had been here for so many hours and though he loved his Mistress more than anything he knew she needed more than him and until her Protector came - though if he hurt her Hades vowed to snap off something – these humans could help. With a gentle nudge he let the cold one come forward snorting in approval when he didn't touch only stepped forward and back to guide her to the bales of hay, gently snickering and rubbing his soft nose in her hands and lap he pushed her to sit pulling his blanket from his back with his teeth and dropping it on her lap rubbed her head with his nose and backed back into his stall. When the demon containing blonde came forward to close the stall he reared up and stomped the floor daring him to come closer – they might be able to help his Mistress but he didn't trust them, the stall door would remain open and he'd kill them if they hurt her. Hades waited and waited and seeing the sadness start to completely overwhelm his Mistress again he snorted and stomped whickering at the cold one until he finally got the message.

His Mistress was the only one of worth, all other humans were stupid.

Sasuke blinked and exchanged a disbelieving look at Naruto who if he wasn't as confused as the Uchiha would have made some joke about the look on his face. Clearing his throat and giving the large black and scary Stallion another look Sasuke sat next to Sakura careful to keep at least a foot and a half between them watching Naruto do the same but with a profound gentleness pull the horse blanket over her shoulders. He waited and when the Stallion rolled his eyes and shook his mane at him Sasuke saw the darkening of Sakura's eyes again having missed them lighting to emerald. Swallowing he spoke.

"At least you haven't had to put up with Karin and Suigetsu."

Throwing him a mischievous grin Naruto nearly cackled in laughter. "Yeah _-My Sasuke is naked I have to see him, show me him. Mine Mine Mine. - _how many times has she tried to crawl into bed with you?_ "_

Sasuke shuddered. "Too many, or waiting naked in bed for me, ambushing me in the shower, as I'm getting changed, peeking, at least Suigetsu doesn't do that."

Giving a chuckle at Naruto's laughter he proceeded to tell Naruto the funnier stories that had happened while travelling with the annoying duo and Juugo, tears nearly streaming down Naruto's face at Sasuke's deadpan deliverance and slight smirk at some parts if he hadn't been keeping an eye on Sakura, silver hair now hanging over one shoulder she was staring into space emerald eyes dull but not black thankfully. Glancing towards the door Naruto sighed at the lashing rain wondering when it would let up, the wind had finally died down and though the rain wasn't as heavy it was still consistent and neither Shinobi wanted to bring Sakura out in it. So they listened to Sasuke's stories, Naruto asking questions and adding more of his own throughout it both worried about their teammate so much so that all questions and curiosity about her being Hime-sama were pushed to the side although Ino would most likely be able to answer that for them.

Naruto suddenly laughed at Sasuke's Kage no bushin comment. "Konohamaru did one better than me! And showed Sakura-chan for the pervert she is after all those years of her giving out to us about it; Konohamaru created two you and Sai half-naked and kissing, Sakura-chan had a nose bleed and fainted!"

Naruto laughed and smiled, Sasuke focusing on Sakura's reaction was unable to help himself joining in but at a lower volume keeping down his annoyance when he added. "At least they weren't having sex."

"Only because she fainted and Konohamaru got such a shock!"

Wrapped in herself made cocoon Sakura had focused on the sounds of Naruto's and Sasuke's voices, innocent times, carefree and no danger. The stories filtered in through her cocoon, thinning the wall she had created, protecting herself, the pain was there, the sorrow, the hurt, the humiliation. She had been weak. She had been everything Sasuke had ever accused her of being and hearing the stories listening it only proved it. She had been unable to do anything. She had been unable to protect herself; she had fallen from her horse, been knocked unconscious and carried away for those to hurt her. The voices faded and the memories surfaced.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped talking as the air around them suddenly turned frigid, Hades stamping his hoof and neighing loudly in protest. Turning to Sakura Naruto cursed as he watched emerald eyes turn black, her face smoothing out to an emotionless façade, before his very eyes she was dying.

"Dammit Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke knelt before her, shaking her arms in fear that he would lose her too and at that moment she felt everything he did. Sasuke stepped back as she looked up at him, black eyes flashing and head tilting, his stomach dropped and sweat covered his brow. He was caught in her eyes missing the fact that Hidan skidded into the stables and cursed when he saw her eyes. Her words, the death in her voice, the tinge of whispers sent shivers down their spines and ice through her veins.

"Taken and stolen the story is twisted, hiding and fleeing, taken and twisted, solider to pawn, it was the mother not the father."

Hidan stepped forward and knelt before Sakura, fear so stark in his face that Naruto felt sick watching as the large rain soaked silver haired man reached forward and tenderly brushed her hair back behind her ear, looking into her black eyes.

"Sakura, Sakura answer me. My Little Hime? Sakura?"

Hidan bowed his head for a second, Sasuke narrowing his eyes at the sight of tears in the corner of his eyes before they were gone. Standing abruptly he reached out and pulled Sakura into his arms, hands desperately tilting her head back and pushing her hair from her face. His words were whispered, desperate and full of despair.

"No Sakura no, you are stronger than this, dammit Sakura come on. Mo chroí."

"What is it? What's wrong with Sakura-chan?"

"Explain."

Hidan ignored them, pleading with Sakura before fury took over him and he growled loudly. "No I'm not letting this happen!" Shadows swarmed around the stables, the large stallions stamping their hooves and neighing at the power being called. Warily and resisting the need to pull weapons Naruto and Sasuke stepped back from the silver haired couple watching the shadows dance around them, Hidan's eyes flashing pink as black crawled over his skin, the deadly hell likening skeleton form he took appearing in flashes until the shadows devoured them with a earth shattering roar.

Naruto swallowed taking deep breaths as he looked around the now empty stables, the horses rolling their eyes and snorting loudly, the scary stallion behind them shaking his mane, looking at Sasuke he saw the same fear in his eyes and without a word both ran out of the stables into the rain to find their teams and to find where Sakura went.

Deep within the castle, in the room where it had all started Daisaishi stood, dread filling the old man as he looked around the Sacrificial Chamber, something was terribly wrong, the castle itself, it's very stones held grief and within the last few moments loss. Numb. A part of him felt numb.

"Jashin guide us within the darkness."

His words echoed in the large chamber the doors opening as Nisou strode in, her face marred with worry as she nervously pushed her hair over her shoulders. "Something is wrong, I feel . . . . grief overtook many, it lessened but now . . " She trailed off unsure how to describe the feeling, something was missing. "The pull was strong-"

Her words were cut off as the torches at the doors quenched without a splutter, darkness overtaking the room, a chattering and moaning filing the room. Eyes wide Nisou braced herself for the expected onslaught, taking Daisaishi's arm and standing tall, unseen winds grabbed their clothes, pulling and pushing the fabrics and hair, an unearthly roar filling the room. The lone light from the small high window disappeared as shadows soared and covered it, in the darkness of the room it was even darker a vocal point of power that converged before the altar, surging and rising to fall revealing Hidan his skeleton form flickering.

Nisou gasped running forward, Daisaishi closing his eyes as the High Priestess knelt next to the Protector, the Little Hime in his arms, pale, fragile, and emerald eyes the deepest black without the hum of power that she usually held when so. Hidan looked up; pink eyes unseeing, one hand brushing Saukra's silver tresses back as he croaked.

"She's gone."

Nisou covered her mouth with her free hand, a sob rising from her throat, tears spilling down her cheeks. "She has used Jashin's power to protect herself, hidden herself."

Daisaishi blinked his eyes and held his amulet in his hand watching the heart breaking scene, his words soft holding infinite sadness.

"You are harsh but fair my Lord. But we are only human and can only take so much before we break." Nisou was crying freely and Hidan was stroking Sakura's hair speaking so softly and lovingly that they were intruding on an intimate moment, Daisaishi let his own tears fall.

"Oh my Little Hime."

x-x

_x-x-_

_Dia Duit,_

_I'm back! Finally and with a proper chapter, back in the rhythm _

_So I really hope you enjoy this and I cannot wait to read what you thought about it. I have been updating Ibiki's Little Angel so I haven't been too lazy. So enjoy and let me know what you think x _

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x xx _


	53. Chapter 53

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"I thought the Hokage said they were only three days ahead of us." Kiba groused, sniffing the area and grumbling at the jumble of scents.

"They may have sped on without stop." Shino offered, raising his hands to allow the swarm of bug's entry back into his body.

"But so did we." Hinata observed, signalling the arrival of Neji and his teammates to their right, returning from the large mass of bodies and camp they were investigating.

"There are too many scents for me to pinpoint a direction." Rubbing Akamaru Kiba reported to Neji as he landed between Shino and Hinata, TenTen and Lee behind him looking grim.

"Massacre, One Power soldiers, fire engulfed the area nothing is left to tell about the attack."

Kiba frowned at the words, exchanging a look with his teammates before nodding to himself. "That would explain the scents if they all passed through here, the rain washed out a lot of it but for the last few metres it increased overlaying any of our Shinobi. The wind is in the opposite direction so it hasn't covered it yet."

"Did you get anything Shino?"

Pale eyes settled on the overcoat wearing Bug Shinobi while he gratefully accepted the water canteen from TenTen, taking a swig and passing it to Lee, nodding at TenTen's words. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that, definitely not to that scale."

"Unyouthful though it may be it rids us of some enemies." Lee frowned, suddenly apologising to Shino for interrupting him.

Waving it off Shino looked around the wooded area they were in. "My bugs found evidence of Chakra, levels indicate fighting against a large group but it didn't last too long, an ambush perhaps."

"Unfortunately we have no way to follow the others." Hinata spoke quietly, back straight as she surveyed the area with her Byakagun. "Neji did you see this?"

Following her direction Neji hissed. Before him was a black void. Nothing could be seen and a feeling of caution enveloped him, the void itself exuding darkness and warning. "What is that?"

"Neji?" TenTen stepped forward, hand on her teammates shoulder to get his attention back to them, leaning away as brown hair swung when he turned to look at her.

"I cannot describe it. I see nothing but when we returned we passed several miles from its perimeter and-"

"How did we not see it before?" Hinata queried looking back at Shino who was about to order his bugs out to investigate when a rustling sounded.

"What the hell?" Kiba cursed taking a fighting stance instantly with the others as the bushes parted to reveal a strange but menacing armoured man holding a large armoured horse by the reins behind him.

"Show me you're forehead protectors." Eyes narrowed and with an arrow notched on a large black curved bow held towards the ground the man nodded at them, the reins having been looped over his arm in the blink of an eye.

It was Hinata who held up her Hitai-ate to show the symbol of Konoha, bowing in response when the man lowered his bow and arrow to reveal his medallion with the symbol of Jashin.

"I am to escort you to the castle."

There was no scent of fear or uneasiness that Kiba could find, Shino found no lies or misguidance with his bugs flying around the armoured but all of them knew something was not right.

"What has happened?"

Turning to face Neji the man spoke. "There was an ambush, Hime-sama was taken but retrieved , you saw the evidence of what happened to her captors, the High Priestess ordered a Guard to wait for you, tension is high after what happened to Hime-sama and in temper you could be hurt."

TenTen scrunched her brow in confusion, looking back at Lee who was indignant at the implications that the Hime-sama was hurt, while the other men were straightening their backs in protest that they would be hurt. Only Hinata met her eyes, the conversation in which the lavender haired Kunoichi had explained her Father's theories to ensure they would be prepared just in case, within her scrolls TenTen held gifts for Sakura and those stationed in high positions that would expect gifts of hospitality. And in a rare act of generosity Hyuuga Hiashi had deemed them to all be offered as gifts from Konoha.

"Sakura – Sakura is Hime-sama."

She whispered quietly, catching Neji giving Lee the signal to keep his mouth shut, Hinata grabbing Kiba's sleeve and tugging it twice before squeezing his wrist. Shino folded his hands together, face inscrutable with his collar and dark glasses asking what they feared the moment TenTen had voiced her opinion, the Guards silence affirming it.

"Hime-sama is a friend to us, is she well?"

The clenching jaw went white before the Guard gruffly answered. "As well as can be." Leaving out the impending doom and gloom that tickled at the edges of his mind. "We must hurry to the castle; it is not safe to be so exposed."

Swinging into the saddle the Guard turned without waiting for the Shinobi, pulling out the blessed medallion the High Priestess had given him, it would not allow the group the speed the Guard would have on his own but would help somewhat. Still the Guard would not resist turning to the six Shinobi and saying.

"Try to keep up."

-x-

Nisou knelt beside Hidan and stroked the hair from Sakura's face, tears falling from her eyes as she looked into the black unseeing ones of her Hime. They had called her name, shook her and even sliced her palm to get a reaction, nothing had worked.

Daisaishi handed her a bandage and watched as she cleaned and wrapped the Little Hime's hand, sighing heavily as he stroked the medallion and with saddened eyes took in the devastation upon Hidan's face. He had refused to release her and had not once loosened his grip on her, growling when Nisou had sliced Sakura's palm, gently rubbing her arm in comfort the whole time.

The creaking of the door behind him signalled Deirdre's arrival, the young girl looking at the Hime in horror as she approached Daisaishi, tears instantly pouring down her face and a hand covering her mouth, chest heaving she looked at the High Priest in question and fear. With a small smile he gently squeezed her shoulder meeting her eyes and waiting for her attention.

"You have Jashin's trust Deirdre and I need yours now."

Dumbly Deirdre nodded her head in agreement, the news of Jashin's trust would have sent her into true happiness but now she felt nothing but overwhelming pain and sadness, the sight of Hime-sama nearly knocking her feet out from under her. Shimmering eyes blinked as she visibly collected herself before quietly speaking.

"I entered the Shinobi's chambers just as the High Priestess left, the pain and grief is castle wide – everyone feels it, Commander Kaemon is checking the castle with some of the Guard, Lam-he may have to leave, and Lady Hana stayed with the Shinobi."

Deirdre licked her lips, eyes flickering to Hidan as he stood with Sakura in his arms, Nisou stepping back and looking around, before returning her gaze to Daisaishi. "They know something is wrong Diasiashi-sama, they know something is wrong with Hime-sama." She twisted her hands in her skirt, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Calm yourself my child, all shall be well." He stroked her cheek, wiping away the tears like the grandfather all saw him to be. "Go tell the Shinobi we will be there as soon as we can, stay with them but do not tell them or any others what you have seen. Can you do that Deirdre?"

She nodded with a gulp, dashing the tears from her eyes and giving the unconscious Sakura a deep bow left the chamber closing the door behind her leaving Daisaishi to meet Nisou's gaze with grave eyes.

"We should move her to her room."

"There was a reason they came here." Daisaishi spoke softly moving closer to look at the Little Hime and Protector, still fallen on the ground clutching her to him, still lifeless and doll like in his arms. "We must speak to the Shinobi, perhaps they will know a way to help and we must plan."

Nisou bit her lip, standing on trembling legs and taking Daisaishi's arm both to steady herself and to support him. It would be chaos and it had to addressed immediately but she did not want to leave Sakura or Hidan for that matter behind, alone within the Sacrificial Chamber.

"They will be safe here Nisou, we will post Guards and no one will disturb them."

Looking at the duo Nisou straightened her back, time for Hidan to hold her, time to think, to plan. Jashin would look over them after all that happened he would let no more happen to them - she hoped. Nisou sighed, there was much a God could do and much they could not, they made their own choices, and some matters could not be interfered with and no matter how much they fought and lived they could still all die.

"If they cannot help her they may perhaps be able to give her the time she needs to recover." She voiced the hope, strength returning to her voice as she inwardly cursed that they had not thought of it before and allowed Sakura the time she had needed instead of allowing her to face the court. She had learned Lady Kagome's lessons too well it seemed. Escorting Daisaishi out of the chamber she gave the forlorn and pale, moonlighted couple a last look, watching until the door closed fully and the Guards took position guarding their Hime to the death and beyond.

Walking down the corridors Daisaishi felt a weariness seep into his very bones as he took note of the dimmed torches on the walls, the flames no longer dancing merrily but burning low and spluttering at times, a cool wind trailing them from the Sacrificial Chamber as they made their way up towards the Shinobi's chambers. The castle's very stones gave off a chill and on every face he passed be it Guard, Priest, Servant or Noble he saw the same dimmed look in their eyes. Grief and pain had taken over the castle as surely as Sakura had descended into the power of Jashin, hiding her mind within his comfort, protecting herself from the pain and sorrow racking her body, numbing herself to the outside world and to her own mind.

Pain engulfed his heart and it was no longer the lingering effects of the poison that had nearly killed him, with a heavy sigh of realisation he patted Nisou's hand in comfort, nodding in thanks to the Guards who opened the doors and met the Shinobi's onslaught.

Daisaishi was strangely surprised to face the quiet room, Deirdre sat in the corner fresh tears rolling down her face as a pale faced Lady Hana consoled her. The Shinobi stood, sat or leaned against the walls all facing and listening to the blonde he had met in the hall and the cold black haired Shinobi who trailed off as he and Nisou entered the room.

With a coiled strength and repressed menace the silver haired Shinobi Kakashi stood, a heavy restraining hand landing on Naruto's shoulder to both calm him down and hold him back and in that instant Daisaishi realised that they had dearly underestimated these Shinobi.

"It's time we had some answers, no more delaying tactics and no more half answers." The hardness in Kakashi's voice was unusual, the Akatsuki taking note and smirking at the sight of this side of Kakashi, Karin and Suigetsu gulping as his Chakra rose and the Konoha Shinobi were once again treated to the rare and deadly side of Kakashi. This was the side that despite his tardiness and perverted tendencies had earned him such a fearsome reputation.

The beloved orange book was nowhere to be seen, the casual slouch gone as Kakashi stood straight and folded his arms as he glared at the High Priest and Priestess.

"We have-"

Nisou stopped as Kakashi lifted the Hitai-ate from his face to rest atop his hair, the lone red eye more intimidating than the two the Uchiha held with Kakashi stepping forward, eyes narrowing and his anger nearly visibly radiating off him. No longer slouching his full height put him well over the blonde priestess looking down at her as he spoke, the controlled anger audible in his voice.

"You have- no- we have. We may have rushed this alliance hoping to defeat the bastards that are attacking and killing all of us but the reason we did this was because of Sakura, who despite keeping secrets only kept those necessary. I can understand that, all Shinobi do we don't like it but we get it."

Swaying on his feet Kakashi folded his arms and leaned back his mask hiding the unfriendly smirk on his face as he felt the Shinobi behind him move slightly, not one was threatening those before them or any in the room, but the scowls on their faces and narrowed eyes spoke for themselves.

"Sakura had promised to explain everything, even Hidan had and for all their powers and abilities they treated us as equals." At this Kakashi looked over at Karin, Sasuke and the younger Shinobi with slight eye crease the only thing to show his humor as he muttered "When it was deserved." Only to look at the Guards, Lady Hana, Deirdre and two before him.

"Let me remind you that you went looking for an alliance." Kakashi spoke harshly neglecting to mention that they knew Sakura had done so without permission. "That you are the ones with the big targets on your backs and the ones with the most to lose. Shinobi can vanish, we can hide and we can leave you on your own while the Shinobi countries bind together to destroy the One Power. We are here for Sakura and Sakura alone, no one else."

"And we do not appreciate being told lies and that it does not concern us when Sakura is our only concern."

Kakashi's voice rose, Naruto frowning and quickly looking at his teammates old and new and his fellow Shinobi. Yamato stood and signalled for his younger teammates to wait, catching the spinning of the red tomoes in Kakashi's eye and took a step forward uncertain what would happen.

"I watched her grow, despite everything, my own stupidity and blindness while she was a Genin she became strong, a valuable teammate, Shinobi, friend and family. So you are going to tell us the truth, you will answer our questions and you will treat us as equals not just idiots that you send a child to lie to or placate." Kakashi hissed, turning his head sharply to glare at Daisaishi who sighed once again.

"Let me sit down."

Taking a step back, Kakashi's anger rolled off of him allowing the two to sit before he spoke again.

"We were discussing differing tactics with your men, and I'm sure I don't have to describe what happened to us only that we were suddenly children ordered to stay in our rooms, even if it was Sakura that was hurt, our friend and precious person- the person who we spent the last five years searching for. Lady Hana was left to babysit, the Guards refusing to allow us to leave, the child came and went, coming back filled with lies that Hana supported but sadly for her the gig was up when Naruto and Sasuke arrived."

Kakashi looked over the Shinobi catching the nods from the older and clever ones those that realised where he was heading and giving him leeway. "We know what happened in the stables, we know how Hidan reacted so now you are going to answer our questions and tell us what the hell is really going on."

Nisou sat down heavily beside Diasaishi, casting him a worried glance as he rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes, his face pale and haggard. Looking around the room she briefly met Itachi's eyes and inclined her head to him in apology for her abrupt departure, raising her hand and running it through her hair she nodded her head towards the door and waited for Lady Hana to leave with Deirdre before she spoke.

"It was not our intention to slight you though it may have appeared that way. In truth we are not used to dealing with others from outside of our lands." Nisou admitted resting her elbows on the arms of the chair as she looked up at Kakashi.

"At this moment Sakura-Hime is with Hidan in the Sacrifical Chamber, but she . . . she. " Nisou shook her head and glared at the floor pulling herself together before gritting her teeth and voicing the awfulness of the situation.

"At the moment she is lost to us, she is using Jashin's power to hide herself away from reality, from the pain she is going through."

"She's numbing herself, a type of depression, but unlike ordinary people it won't be as easy to get her out of it?" Ino voiced, not even bothering to mention how hard it was to help ordinary people let alone Shinobi and someone with Sakura's powers.

"It will be virtually impossible." Nisou admitted, the grumblings before her stopping as soon as they started as Kakashi ordered them all to be quiet. "I called her, shook her, I cut her hand, I pleaded and she did not answer. She has cut herself off from the pain within herself. Hidan is with her, perhaps in the morning you can take a look at her, you may be able to help."

Blonde hair swinging Ino nodded, quickly cataloguing all she could remember of these types of situations.

"Her eyes were totally black; you could feel the power coming off her before it disappeared." Naruto stated watching the blonde haired woman close her eyes in pain for a moment before opening them again, remembering he added. "She said something strange as well - _Taken and stolen the story is twisted, hiding and fleeing, taken and twisted, solider to pawn, it was the mother not the father_."

Nisou frowned, the shrugs and looks of confusion on the faces before her slightly easing her but also worrying her. "I have no idea what that means."

"What was happening as she said that?"

All eyes turned to Daisaishi who seemed to sleep despite his words.

"Nothing." Sasuke grunted. "Her horse went mad and air started to go cold, her eyes turned black, I tried to shake her out of it but . . . she said that and then Hidan came and took her."

Daisaishi shook his head leaving Nisou to carry on.

"Only time will tell, Sakura is the daughter of Jashin, privy to more than we. But she has Hidan and he will not leave her, he will move heaven and earth to save her. He would defy Jashin himself for her."

The Konoha and Taka Shinobi noted that this was important but it was Kisame, Itachi and Deidara who realised the significance of this the trio looking at the weary Priestess but said not a word.

"What happens now?" Yamato asked folding his own arms.

"I would ask for your help and only wish I had thought of this sooner, it may have helped prevent this." Nisou sighed.

"It shall depend." Itachi spoke, his words soft but not holding any venom speaking before Kakashi or any of Sakura's friends could deny the Priestess.

"Sakura once told me about Shinobi abilities, the ability to look like someone else."

"Troublesome but smart." Shikamaru begrudgingly admitted. "Ino would be best."

"Agreed."

Caught up in her own thoughts Ino's head snapped up to look at those around her nodding their heads in agreement with Nisou. "Wait a minute, explain."

"Sakura dismissed the court so none of the nobles will look for her but if there is no sign of her rumours will grow, if you take Sakura's face and are seen passing through the corridors and going to the war meetings none will be the wiser. It will buy us some time."

Kisame leaned forward in his seat at the table. "Not much, Hime-gime will be needed and when those bastards come we'll need her, the real Sakura."

"Every bit counts, yeah." Diedara spoke softly moulding clay in his hands trying to examine why the hell he was worried about the silver haired young woman. After a moment he shrugged, life had been slightly dull lately and the last few weeks had been more exciting and strangely enough Deidara found himself wanting to help Sakura.

"What about the actual meetings, I don't know anything about your society, strengths or weakness." Ino admitted with worry. "And what if they find out I'm not Sakura?"

"The Guards , Diasaishi-sama, Commander Kaemon, Lady Kagome, Sergeant Lam and I would be the ones in the meetings we will of course liaison with the Shinobi therefore they will be present as well. The only ones that will know are the ones that would be in the meetings."

"Messengers, reports?" Chouji asked pushing away the plate of food he had been playing with.

"I can handle them if they're quick." Ino said slowly thinking of how quickly they reported to Tsunade when she was drunk, dodging sake bottles.

"If they are passed to one of us we can pass it to Ino as Sakura intercepting any possible detection." Sai commented speaking for the first time since Naruto and Sasuke had told them the disturbing news.

"We have some time to prepare; we can at least all get a good night's sleep." Nisou stood resisting the urge to rub her lower back and neck holding a hand out to Daisaishi pausing as Kisame called out.

"How's Hidan doing?"

"The Protector is not taking it well but even now protects his Hime with a viciousness that would send many a denizen of hell scurrying." Daisaishi spoke standing and taking Nisou's hand, the expected creaking sounds never coming as he slowly walked with Nisou to the door. With a Guard opening the door and offering Daisaishi his arm Naruto asked a question that had not only been bugging him but all of them from the moment they were told.

"Why was Sakura-chan's Chakra taken?"

Nisou stopped at the door, shoulders drooping as she wondered how Sakura would have fared if she had had her Chakra. "She needed to learn to rely on Jashin, to embrace her life and learn the powers she held as the Daughter of Jashin, to understand, to lead. It was not a decision taken lightly or gleefully, but it was necessary.

The room was quiet as the door closed behind her, the Shinobi slumping into chairs and against the table. Rubbing the back of his neck Kakashi replaced his Hi-ate to its original position, lone eye creasing as he asked cheerfully.

"How was I?"

Falling into old habits Naruto gaped at his Genin-Sensei sticking up his finger and pointing before shaking his head and heading to his room to sleep, Sasuke rolling his eyes only to fall on the unnaturally silent forms of Karin and Suigetsu, eyebrow raising he smirked as Shikamaru raised his hands and spoke 'Kai' muttering "Troublesome" before he too stood and headed off to sleep for the night with a salute to his teammates and the elder Shinobi.

One by one the Shinobi went to bed, Suigetsu and Karin for once arguing about Shikamaru and not with each other until Itachi and Sasuke were left facing each other across the large table in the main chamber of their quarters.

"I swore to kill you." Sasuke whispered the words barely reaching Itachi who did nothing. "For everything you did and everything you took from me."

Dark eyes rose to meet Itachi's. "But you are nothing, at this point in time and for as long as we are here you are nothing to me. There are more important things to worry about."

Turning sharply on his heel Sasuke strode to his chamber the door clicking closed behind him leaving Itachi to wander slowly to his, marvelling in the fact and thankful that Sasuke still cared for his teammates.

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_So the usual things I get when I haven't updated in a while is – it's so long; well sorry life has a habit of getting in the way and being important , and it's too short; this update is over 4000 words not short._

_Besides that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was._

_Looking forward to seeing what you thought._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x _


	54. Chapter 54

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_-x-x_

Tears. In women they were common and accepted, in men they were not, but in awful situations tears in a woman were perceived as weakness, as a lack of strength, in the same situation they showed a man's emotional side made him human, made him endearing. Like many things in life the situation made things normally perceived as weak or gay acceptable, Hidan had called many of those idiots 'pansy ass cry babies', 'weak ass momma boys' or 'gay faggots'.

But now with the tears running unchecked down his face, with the tearing of his heart he didn't care and if any of those he had riled and insulted had appeared before him he would have taken their words without comment, frankly he would not had cared and most likely not have even heard them. Sometime during the night he had moved and now sat on the cold floor against the altar, looking down and holding with hands long cramped and gone dead the only thing that mattered to him in his arms.

Sakura.

Her eyes were black, a dead lifeless colour that made his stomach sick, her skin pale and sickly no gentle glow or ethereal look, hair dull. If it was not for the oh so gentle rise and fall of her chest Hidan would have thought she was dead for all that came through the bond was nothing.

It was not a lack of her presence of her feelings; it was not the carefully binding and closing of the bond to keep things hidden or apart. Hidan truly felt nothing through the bond. She was not there, and therefore she was not in her body. But Hidan could not let go.

His heart was tearing, his soul already sundered, the gaping void within him growing to encompass his mind as he held his soul close, the tears dropping from his face drying as pain went numb, eyes focusing on the vessel that housed his soul, his heart and his life.

In the quiet silence of the Sacrificial chamber the moon shone through the lone window falling to illuminate the black altar and the man leaning against it who had once again lost the one thing that mattered to him as he held her to his chest.

Outside the Chamber the two veteran guards made the sign of Jashin on their chests, a cold numbing pain filling their chests as the Protectors's voice filled the air, strong and unexpectedly beautiful singing the Hime's favourite childhood song. With a sigh the spluttering torches dimmed even further, darkening the halls as the Hime's Protector succumbed to his pain.

Above the chambers, through the winding corridors and staircases throughout the whole castle the Guards on duty bowed their heads, the priests and priestess's waking early stopped for a moment and held their pendants, servants closed their eyes and those sleeping tossed and turned before stilling within the bed sheets and sighed. Animals whined or meowed lying heads on paws and in the stables the large war horses stomped hooves and Hades rung his mane in agitation.

x-x

The castle awoke to a low lying mist that had rolled its way into the castle blanketing the grounds and reinforcing the chill in the air even with the heat of the sun coming through the hazy clouds. High above the mist Nisou stood at the arrowed window and looked out; clutching her pendant in her hand she narrowed her eyes before turning to face the large wooden table before her. Too much had happened and now they were without guidance. Sakura and Hidan were lost to them for the time being, Daisaishi lay in bed at the Healers orders after overly exerting himself and Jashin could not interfere. They were at the point where Gods could no longer interfere; where their lives were in there own hands, the choices theirs, the outcomes dependent on themselves.

Tying her hair tightly in a ponytail she rolled up her sleeves and pulled the hare towards her, silver ceremonial knife in hand she placed the tip at the base of the hare's throat quickly and efficiently slicing down and killing the creature as painlessly as possible. Exact in her movements she placed her knife at the side of the table point towards the bleeding body as she used her nails to cut through the thin membranes that protected the organs, peeling back the fur, skin, muscle and sinew. Looking intently at the sight before her waiting for the message to become clear, with a sigh she pulled out the intestines letting them plop on the wooden table, next she pulled the organs out, arranging them between the intestines – nothing. She cut the stomach and allowed the contents to pour over the table, with a grimace she pulled out the eyes and with a look of distaste popped them into her mouth and crunched down.

Eyes closed and meditating she still saw nothing. Spitting out the fluids and rinsing her mouth Nisou rubbed her forehead uncaring of the blood and fluids on her hands transferring to her face or hair. Taking up the knife she began to skin the hare, cutting off the muscles and tendons and scrapping them to the side for the dogs until she was left with bones, carefully she pressed each one in her hands and prayed before gathering them all up and tossing them lightly on the table, forehead wrinkling as she read them.

"Damn."

Exactly half an hour she sat before the Shinobi, Kaemon and Lady Kagome by her side as she explained what had happened.

"You practice divination." Itachi spoke measuredly nodding slowly despite the sceptical faces of his fellow Shinobi."

"Is it reliable?" Yamato questioned.

At this Nisou scowled, the decision to tell all had not been taken lightly, Daisaishi had been semi-comatose and while Lam had spoken up for the Shinobi and Kaemon had agreed it had been Lady Kagome who had truly spoken the truth – what had they to lose. But it went against everything within her to explain so much to these strangers, they were unknown and without Sakura or Hidan to give them their backing – whatever about Sakura's speech Nisou was simply uncomfortable revealing all.

"Messages, portents, warnings yes, guidance and which path to choose yes but its reliability is not what is wrong."

"Troublesome."

Nisou raised her eyes to the dark haired ponytailed Shinobi and snorted. "It's about to get more troublesome." Leaning back in her seat ignoring Lady Kagome's throat clearing at her lack of posture.

"Jashin is harsh but fair. It is the cornerstone of our beliefs; we have many laws and writings, many ways to interpret them. Jashin's presence is to us obvious, our belief unquestioned – scars created through rituals never fade, scars created through battle, assault can be lessened with Jashin's help and prayer, the Guards can be deadlier than any Shinobi when using the full power granted to them by Jashin. You have seen Sakura use that power."

Nods answered her statement and biting back a sigh she continued.

"But Gods can only interfere in so much and as humans we must learn to stand on our own, we must grow through the trials we face daily. This battle between the One Power and us – the people of Jashin, Shinobi, civilians is more than a battle it is a war to decide humans faith."

Her eyes rose to meet theirs, catching the clenched jaws and worried looks.

"Will we be allowed our free will to decide our own lives or be killed, hunted down no matter where we hide." At this she levelled a look at Kakashi reminding him of his words the night before. "Those who do not follow the One Power will die or be made into slaves; it will become a mad world where power is the only currency. Jashin cannot interfere, the abilities we have will not increase nor decrease but we must fight on our own, our choices, our decisions, our actions, Jashin will have no input."

Lady Kagome, snapped open her fan only to quickly snap it closed into the palm of her hand as the Shinobi looked at each other in confusion. "To you it may mean no difference in the battles, the war to come - you believe in a Kami, one who does not influence your lives or show its power but for us it would be akin to losing our Hokage, advisors and top military in one."

"Demoralising." Kakashi spoke.

"You give the people too little credit." Kaemon spoke for the first time, directing his words at Lady Kagome who sniffed in response.

"Do I? The Guards will manage, the older priests and priestess's as well as the older nobles, those who remember the days and months after Sakura-Hime's so called death when Jashin-sama mourned. But the younger ones perhaps not. To face the loss of Jashin's presence with no warning, no sun hit the lands of Jashins for two seasons, crops barely grew, the fires in the chambers never lit and the Castle may have well haunted."

"Then tell them." Ino sat up straight, strengthening her back at the penetrating gaze Lady Kagome sent her way.

"You all believe and trust Jashin-"

"Jashin-sama."

Ino corrected herself at Lady Kagome's interruption, vaguely wondering who was more intimidating the woman before her or her Grandmother.

"Jashin-sama, so explain to them that he had tried to prepare them for what was to come – those trials you mentioned but now it is his turn to trust and believe in them, that he is putting his beliefs in their hands and he knows they will not let him down."

"It could work." Kaemon mused.

"It's the truth."

"Then what were you afraid of?" Naruto asked head tilted as he gave a wide smile.

Fears went unvoiced, the fear that Jashin would not return though the idea was blasphemous in itself, the fear that Sakura would not come out of the depression and mind lock she was in, that Hidan would stay with her until the two died with her in his arms. Fear that the younger ones would panic, that they would lose-.

A hand took Nisou's and she found herself lost in brilliant blue eyes. Eyes full of life, happiness, determination and belief.

"We'll win, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're Shinobi we're used to battles and fights and having the odds against us. Between the two of us they don't stand a chance. Datteboyo!"

Caught in the relentless power that was Uzumaki Naruto Nisou found herself unable to do anything else but return his smile, understanding now what Sakura had meant when she had told her about Konoha, her friends and her team and about the young man in front of her.

"Sakura-Hime was right."

"She usually is." Naruto laughed, unsure what she meant but letting it go to sit back down among his team and friends, Suigetsu commenting that he couldn't wait to fight while Karin insulted him drawing Lady Kagome's ire. The Akatsuki added their bit until it was agreed.

"So that's what you'll tell them." Ino stated to make sure they were all on the same page, missing the look all gave her except for Suigetsu and Karin who were once again arguing.

Lady Kagome shook her head. "No child that is what you will tell them."

Ino mouth dropped and for the first time in years she was caught without something to say, stuttering before she managed. "Wha...what!"

"Did you forget that you would be impersonating our Hime?" Lady Kagome gave a not so pleasant smile, amused by the girl's reaction and hesitant that she would be up to the challenge.

"But you said I wouldn't have to face anyone, they will know something is off, that I'm not Sakura!" Ino accused Nisou who actually laughed, Naruto's words having lightened her spirit for the moment.

"It is your plan."

"Then it's a bad plan, its-"

"Ino calm down." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her seat making her blink as she realised she had stood and begun to shout, swallowing she looked at Shikamaru, Chouji rubbing her back in reassurance as she listened to her pineapple haired teammate. "You've been trained your entire life to handle clan matters."

Watching Lady Kagome sniffed. "Perhaps she is unable, even the most trained fall at the first hurdle." She turned to Nisou commenting off hand. "You remember that Lao girl, such a disappointment. Perhaps the red head?"

Heads turned to Karin in disbelief the girl herself unattractively making a face and looking at the Lady as if she was crazy.

"Excuse me." Ino's voice cut through the air like glass, the Konoha Shinobi nearly jumping as they leaned away, Kisame, Itachi and Deidara watching as Sasuke ordered Suigetsu and Karin to shut up while Nisou and Kaemon shared a covert look.

"You should know not to interrupt your better's girl, your so called training should have at least taught you that."

Ino stood, fists clenched at her hips as she swung her hair back and brought herself to her full height visibly holding back her anger as she spat. "I am Yamanaka Ino, heir and future head of the Yamanaka Clan, the first female head in its five hundred year history. A history of pride, honor and strength, our techniques both feared and awed. Daimyo's of neighbouring countries send their Daughters to the Matriarch and women of my Clan to learn what is needed to rule and to advise. Your words insults not only me but my Clan and only that you are not a Shinobi saves you form being called to defend yourself."

"Posturing and lecturing are a waste of time girl, grab your necessities and we shall see if you can justify your words." Lady Kagome raised her head and peered down her nose at Ino waiting for her teammates to get her attention , a grunt for Kakashi making her harrumph and turn in anger batting Shikamaru's and Chouji's hands form her as she stalked to her room.

"I like her."

The Shinobi nearly choked, Itachi giving a tiny smile as he remembered his Mother screening his Uncle's wife in such a manner as Shikamaru hung his head muttering 'Troublesome'. Nisou and Kaemon smiled turning head as Kisame stood the moment a fuming Ino entered the room.

"Where are you going yeah?"

Looking down at Deidara Kisame laughed. "Are you serious?" Not getting a response from him or anyone Kisame shook his head and hefted Samehada on his shoulders. "Ino is playing Sakura – she has similar body type to keep the henge and knows enough of the mannerisms to pull it off, but the whole thing would be useless the minute they see her without Hidan by her side."

Mutters of crap and shit came from the Shinobi, Kaemon actually rubbing a hand over his shaven head and nodding at Kisame. "Thanks, I'll speak with the Guards and let them know, if you go with Ino I'll get you clothes and we can meet the ladies to finalise everything.

"Wait why him?"Chouji stood, giving Ino a careful glance to gauge her thoughts on this. "Wouldn't it be better to get someone Ino is more comfortable.

"He's the best for the job."

Chouji turned to Sasuke in disbelief wondering for a moment if this was a ploy only for Sai to agree.

"The Traitor is right, while Beautiful may be comfortable with you or Nara-san Hoshigaki -san has the best chance of pulling it off, his body structure is the most similar to Hidan's allowing him easier control over the henge and weapon wise the way he holds and postures with his sword can be kept the same only henge it into a Scythe."

"His speech is also the most similar; Kisame neither curses extensively nor uses formal language unless required whereas one of us may do so if aggravated. Slight changes in personality can be explained due to stress and worry."

Itachi words had them nodding, Shikamaru and Chouji giving Ino worried looks only to see her eyeing up the blue skinned Shinobi and march up to him, hip stuck out as she lay down the law.

"Don't even think about getting all touchy feely with me like Hidan does to Sakura, take my arm or offer yours. You walk by my side or half a foot in front as a body guard would if I catch you behind me oogling my ass once or my breasts for that matter we will see how far up your ass I can shove that compensating phallic object you call a sword."

Swinging her hair to hit him in the face she strode off through the doors the Guard opened pass Lady Kagome who pursed her lips together eyes dancing in merriment as she nodded goodbye to Nisou, Kaemon and the Shinobi.

Eyes falling down to watch said ass leave the room Kisame whistled in approval. "Feisty. Is she taken?" without waiting for an answer he jogged off after her, passing Lady Kagome with a smirk and offered Ino his arm just as the Guards closed the door leavingt he Shinobi looking at each other.

"Hidan and Sakura was bad enough but Kisame and Ino will seriously scar me." Kakashi muttered quietly pulling out his surviving book and caressing the cover lovingly to regain his sense of equilibrium before returning it to his pouch and joining back with the conversation.

"We should carry on as we planned although in smaller groups so that any nobles will not notice Ino and Kisame are missing." Yamato spoke looking to Kakashi for approval, silver hair bobbing in agreement.

"I am meeting the Guards to continue our spar in a few hours."

"Then take Suigetsu and Naruto with you, Sai too." Sai smiled at Sasuke as Kakashi started to separate the groups.

"Karin is to meet Lady Hana." Nisou reminded the girl with a nod of her head frowning momentarily and turning to face Shikamaru with her head tilted. "Would you please stop doing that, it is unsettling."

"Troublesome." Was the argument he presented and she agreed but the girl and the boy were no use to anyone this was. Finally after a pointed glare and challenging eyebrow the boy raised his hands and spoke, Karin and Suigetsu shuddering and throwing murderous glances at the shadow user.

"Lady Hana is expecting you Karin."

Any attempt Karin could have made was halted by the looks she received from Sasuke and Suigetsu not to mention the blonde Priestess sitting before her. Biting her tongue she remembered the woman's words from the day before, she had given out to her and made her feel like a fool but she hadn't been mean and her words at the end maybe. . . .

Pushing her glasses up her nose she stood and walked around the table flicking Shikamaru on the head as she passed smirking as he rubbed the back of his head. Opening the door she stuttered and swallowed looking up into the angry face of Has, the Guard who had threatened to kill her for insulting his Hime.

"Has will bring you to Lady Hana."

Gulping Karin looked up once more, and then sent her hair flying as she whipped her head back sending pleading looks to anyone to help her. Biting her lip she wondered why she bothered they were ignoring her, not one would help her.

"I won't hurt you. Let's go or you will be late."

Looking up at grumbling Has Karin folded her arms and with one last angry backward look at the group, her teammates, at Sasuke she walked past Has the closing door behind her loud and condemning to her ears.

Back in the Chamber Kaemon stood bowing to Kakashi, Yamato and Itachi. "I would like to continue our discussion on battle tactics, it we go to the Guards quarters I can show you our maps and the troops we have at our disposal. We just need to stop to get Hidan's clothes"

Nodding and appreciating the conversation to come the three stood only for Kakashi to stop and turn back to the younger Shinobi. "Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Suigetsu go spar and trade techniques, learn the fighting styles and explain some of the basics. Shikamaru, Chouji and Deidara get a lay of the land - strategies, Deidara you can scout from the sky identify any bolt holes and hiding spots."

"I got it, yeah." Deidara waved a hand well used to that particular job and left the room with Shikamaru and Chouji who quickly grabbed some apples following behind him barely catching the order to meet back for lunch to report. With Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto leaving too Nisou stood smoothing her skirts and nodding to Kaemon who signed for the doors to be closed.

"There is something else, that I was uncertain should be told to everyone, you know your people better and can make that decision."

Kakashi looked at Yamato and Itachi who both settled to hear the news Kaemon going to stand by the door.

"Hidan has fallen into a similar state as Sakura-Hime."

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Unfortunate."

Kakashi and Yamato turned at one to look at Itachi who simply raised an eyebrow in return. "Foul language while a good way to explain the situation is not necessary."

Rolling his eye Kakashi was reminded as to why Itachi had annoyed them so much when they were in ANBU and seeing Yamato resisting the same urge smirked before turning his attention back to Nisou, the blonde clasping her hands in front of her.

"Kisame and Ino cannot keep up the act forever."

"Hopefully it will not come to that. If anyone approaches too close and makes a move to check Sakura Hidan snaps at them - attacks and once they move away he settles back into that state. I do not know how long-"

Yamato held up his hand and gave her a small comforting smile. "We'll give them as long as we can, they need to heal, the both of them."

"Do you have any theories or ideas to wake them back up?" Itachi faltered for a moment trying to think of the correct term.

"None, Daisaishi-sama has relapsed and is at Healers orders in bed in a drugged sleep to help him recover, Guards are at the Chamber, inside and out now watching Hidan and Sakura-Hime. As Deirdre is the only young Priestess who knows I was going to take her with me to read the sacred scrolls to research if anything similar has ever happened."

Kaemon stepped away from the door, footsteps quiet as he voiced his thoughts. "There are extreme measures we can take to awaken Hidan, they'd have him needing a Healers attention but it works on many of the Guards who are overtaken in the beginning by Jashin's gifts."

"Beating the crap out of some does usually work." Kakashi mused -catching Kaemon's unsaid fact that whoever tried to beat the crap out of Hidan would most likely need the Healer more - clapping Yamato on the back and reaching towards the door, the three men with him as Kaemon began to explain a cleared version of the history of the Guard. Nisou following behind them until they came to a staircase which she descended to find Deirdre and research the sacred scrolls, training was never to be neglected and Deirdre showed much promise.

Hours later the group met once more within the Shinobi's chambers to eat lunch, Kaemon receiving a summons that had him bowing and walking out the doors just as he had entered, Lady Kagome denied her presence citing a lunch with her daughter Lady Hana; a slightly less screechy Karin informed them. Nisou had sent Deirdre up to the Shinobi, the girl blushing and stammering when faced with the Shinobi to whom she had tried and failed to lie to, they had taken her message that Nisou was conferring with the elder priest and priestess's easily thanking her and settling down to eat themselves.

Minutes passed by, none saying anything about the easy comradeship that was now among the group, here far from Konoha and the Shinobi countries they were simply Shinobi, loyalties unimportant in the larger scheme of things.

Clearing his throat Kakashi pulled the majority of the attention away from the food looking for reports as some continued to eat while others talked.

"Lady Kagome is a damn battle-axe." Kisame snorted taking a drink from his goblet in mock toast.

"I say we put her in front of the One Powers soldiers, she'll strip the skin from her with that tongue." Ino quipped, taking a sip of her own and continuing. "Their etiquette is very complex, Hyuuga level and beyond but according to Lady Kagome I shouldn't have to deal with it and lucky for me I don't have to go through the training Sakura had to as it'll only be for short periods of time and no court appearances."

"Thank Kami." Kisame added his bit, ignoring the looks of amusement coming from up and down the table. "I just got to stand there and look pretty, and kill anyone who comes too close."

The grin on his face was wiped clean as Ino arched one pale blonde eyebrow. "If you can avoid her fan and stand straight. I better at least get to keep some of the clothes, some are much better with my skin tone than Forehead's."

The smile was gentle, the tone holding the sarcastic teasing she and Sakura had used so often, eyes downcast for a moment before jumping up and with a wave of her hand commenting. "It would be a crime to waste such beautiful clothes on Forehead."

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly at Ino's use of the nickname, shoulders dropping as Kakashi looked to him. "Troublesome. Sergeant Lam met up on the castle walls, they have a good vantage point but a siege still wouldn't be a good idea, unless we run out of options. The fact that we are surrounded by valleys is good and we have strategic placement."

Chouji nodded quietly adding that in an event of a siege the castle was well equipped to handle it with plenty of stock but food and weapon wise.

"Lots of areas to check out, could be handy leave some art around yeah." Deidara smirked rolling clay in his hand absent mindedly as he ate with the other.

"We will need to thoroughly scout the areas and discuss all possibilities with Commander Kaemon before coming to any decisions and we must also find out what they already have in place. They have scouts positioned at the borders of their lands and every three quarters of a mile in case anything slips by." Yamato spoke up contributing part of their conversations with Kaemon to the group.

"Their sentries are very concrete, I believe even we would have had difficulty bypassing them." Itachi's words raised some eyebrows, the stoic man continuing to eat sedately making Ino envy his impeccable table manners as she watched Chouji devour all before him and Shikamaru slurp food off his fork.

"The Guards are skilled, very skilled." Sai repeated himself, reinforcing his observation, Naruto nodding along.

"Yeah, with no ninjutsu we draw, they have better mastery over some weapons, us others. But Chakra against their powers it hard to decide. They are easily high A, S class fighters – all of them."

Naruto's words had them stunned, in every Shinobi village there were the usual rankings – Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, Hokage, B class fighters were common amongst Chunin and Jounin, many Jounin were A class, a few high A as were ANBU, S Class were Hokage and a few ANBU and Jounin. Konoha was considered a marvel with its Shinobi, so many A class fighters and then the S class like Kakashi, Naruto and others, all the Akatsuki were S class. It was the skill level and how easy it was for them to fight not simply the fact they killed easily when needed but if all the Guards were so skilled it was astounding.

"All of them?" Ino breathed out in awe.

"They have to meet an average standard to even become a Guard; we would consider it A class fighting skills. And that is after a year of learning to control the skills they develop from Jashin." Sasuke spoke silently contemplating the truth that Naruto had told him that the power here would take too long for him to learn and secretly he did not think he had the ability to harness it.

"And then the fuckers spend nearly every waking hour when they aren't on duty fighting and doing some kinda of trials and challenges that hone their bad ass skills even further to win Jashin's approval." Suigetsu added waving his hands to emphasis what he thought was ridiculous, where was the money, the babes, the admirers for the kills? Shaking his head a thought surfaced and he turned to Kisame. "When am I going to get to kick your ass and take that sword?"

"You wouldn't stand a chance you over grown puddle-"

"Not to mention the fact that Commander Kaemon would kill you himself for something so stupid before a battle." Juugo's voice smoothly interrupted Karin from the opened door as he stood halfway into the room.

Sasuke was the first to stand, then Karin and Suigetsu all relieved to see their team mate and in the case of Sasuke the only real semi friend he had in the group. Sasuke made no sign but as Juugo entered the room Solas followed him, blushing prettily and bowing to the Shinobi, causing Karin to frown and Suigetsu to whistle, which brought an uncharacteristic scowl to Juugo's face. Faced with the bowing woman the Shinobi put down goblets, and utensils standing to bow in return and sat down offering her a seat which she politely declined.

"Thank you, but I am on my way to visit my sister and help Lady Kagome and Lady Hana."

Hair slithering down her back Solas tucked a strand of blueberry hair behind her ear, smiling as Juugo wrapped an arm around her waist. The comfortable set to them reminding the Shinobi painfully of Hidan and Sakura and the way Hidan never strayed too far from Sakura, always within touching distance or where they could see each other.

"Commander Kaemon received word that the other Shinobi are nearing the castle, Sergeant Lam is waiting for them and will bring them straight here."

"We should-"

"Perhaps not?" Solas tentively interrupted Kakashi giving a small bow at the same time, uncomfortable among these people that knew her love. "Commander Kaemon wishes to greet them and way lay before any prying eyes can see them or anything be let slip. While Hime-sama spoke there are still some who are unhappy with your presence that is why a member of the Guard or Lady Hana or Lady Kagome are with you."

Hand tightening around her waist Juugo comforted his love as he smiled crookedly at the group, shoulders straight and proud lightness obvious in his spirit. "In a few days once they are used to you will have more freedom, you will also know your way around by then."

"It's good to see you Juugo."

Juugo smiled at Sasuke who included Solas in his welcoming nod, the woman giving a beaming smile, eyes falling on Ino and Karin. "If you are free I would like to invite you both to tea tomorrow as well as the Kunoichi who are arriving, I can advise you on some of the more common things."

Ino returned the smile, skilfully ignoring the eye rolls and looks of anguish at girly situations. "That would be lovely; Kami knows men always forget the most obvious things."

Turning gazes to Karin, the red head sat back dumbly surprised to actually be included in the invitation and to be on the other side of a true warm invitation – Solas, and only slight wary non-sneering Ino. With a slow nod she watched Solas smile wider lean up to kiss Juugo on the kiss and with a bow leave the room clicking the doors closed behind her.

"You look good."

While Suigetsu's words were filled with innuendo and accompanied by a perverted grin and wink Juugo merely smiled and thanked him Sasuke's 'hnn' of agreement and Karins surprising squeeze of his arm as he sat were all welcoming.

"Didn't think we'd see you for days, yeah."

Nodding his head sagely Juugo adjusted the round collar of the new shirt he wore before answering Deidara. "I start undertaking my vows and initiation tomorrow."

He had come to say goodbye, to spend some time with his team and friends before he left them and joined the world in which Sakura and all those within the castle resided in, curiosity and concern marred through many but Karin was the first to voice any suspicions.

"Do you think it will help?"

"It already has, I feel like I am home and when I am with Solas it is nearly perfect. True happiness – a sense of belonging feels like it is just out of reach, at my fingertips."

It was the most Taka had ever heard Juugo speak, the large orange haired man already exuded an air of peace.

"They can help me learn control, Nisou-sama said I need to understand rather than control – apparently Hime-sama offered you the opportunity to face the trials if you wished." Juugo turned to Suigetsu, the blue skinned young man licking sharp teeth as he remembered Sakura's words, the opportunity to learn to be like Hidan, to be able to fight and kill so much enthralling.

"Fucking yeah!"

"Then I will come to collect you at dawn." Juugo inclined his head, the court manners already showing after less than a day but they suited him and turning back to Kakashi, Yamato, Itachi and Kisame he offered his help.

"Solas has told me some things and others I already know but if any of it is helpful . . . "

Juugo trailed off as the doors opened revealing Kaemon who entered allowing Hinata, Kiba , Shino, Neji, TenTen and Lee to follow after him, warm smiles greeting them as entered the room, travel weary and hungry hiding signs of fatigue until the doors closed and Kakashi greeted.

"Good to see you got here in one piece how was the trip?"

With a look at Kaemon who sat on a chair near the table and taking in Team Taka Neji answered. "Wet but uneventful, we saw that yours was not."

Making space at the table the six new arrivals sat down barely glancing at the Akatsuki members and Team Taka as Kakashi waved at them to eat, appreciating the fact that the two teams were more reserved and better mannered to wait for an explanation than to start accusing and shouting unlike his own team.

Making quick but neat work of the food in front of them they listened as Naruto, Kakashi and with others chiming in where appropriate caught them up in what had been happening since they had left Konoha. A heavy frown marring Neji's face as Hinata and TenTen face's got sadder the more they heard, Kiba growled loudly causing Akamaru to shake his run in anger, Shino's kikaichū, buzzing loudly and furiously gaining strange looks from Kaemon, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo. But Lee's quiet frown was unusual and waving off Naruto's concern the bushy browed young man spoke heavily.

"I am afraid our news is not good either."

After a lull Neji gave them the last possible thing they may have wished to hear. "One Power Soldiers advanced through the towns and borders we passed, according to sources they have been gathering supply and chain ganging more able youth s than previously. Large groups have been consolidating and commands are being created. They will be here in week, week in a half."

x-x

_x-x_

_Dia Duit, _

_You can't write for ages and then sometimes you can get it done in a few days. Hope you liked this and dun duh duh action is a cometh in a few chapters lmao._

_Looking forward to seeing what you think,_

_Lots of Love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	55. Chapter 55

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

After Neji's demoralising news Lady Kagome had once again called for Ino and Kisame to meet her in Sakura's chambers, having undergone a change of mind with the news of the approaching One Power. There was no room for error.

"You shall learn and memorise this." Lady Kagome intoned with nary a glance to Ino expecting to be followed without argument as she handed the blonde sheets of paper.

Gaping at the elegant older woman Ino rifled through the sheets and sheets of paper, eyebrows rising as she found the pages written back to front. Hearing Kisame snort in laughter she slapped the papers on his chest scowling as he rubbed his chest in mock hurt, leaving him to hold her orders as she stepped forward and addressed Lady Kagome with a flip of her hair.

"I have extensive training both Shinobi and Clan, I don't need instruction."

Lady Kagome stiffened, hand stilling within Sakura's wardrobe as she searched for an acceptable outfit for Ino to don. The snap of her fan and the light tapping of it against her thigh the only real indication of her ire, turning to face the blonde she meet the blue eyes with a steely gaze, Kisame instantly sobering as even he caught the woman's – a civilian's power.

"Do you not?" The chill in her voice would have formed icicles, Ino tilting her head in response confident in her own training. "No."

Kisame's eyebrows rose as the older woman simply sniffed after a searching look at Ino and turned back to the wardrobe, looking down at the blonde who gave a triumphant smile he shrugged and sat in a chair to watch Ino pick out clothes, admire them and then have Lady Kagome discard them. A low rap on the door had him bounding to his feet as Ino looked around frantically before turning to Lady Kagome.

"What are you waiting for girl?

Come in."

With barely time to take a breath Kisame and Ino made a rapid flurry of hand signs and with a quiet pop took the form of Sakura and Hidan, smoothening the skirts she had seen Sakura wear a few days ago Ino turned to face a young woman who bowed respectfully and cheekily giggled at Kisame/Hidan, Kisame giving the young woman a wink in response.

"Forgive me for interrupting Sakura-chan but Hisoka was wondering if you would like to have tea with her? Oh and Nisou needs to know if you plan to take part in the sacrifice to Jashin during Juugo's initiation?"

Ino blanched – Sakura took part in sacrifices? she couldn't remember what Sakura had said about them. Turning and receiving no help from Lady Kagome and a simple nod from Kisame Ino/Sakura smiled warmly. "Please tell Hisoka I will gladly take tea with her and I will of course perform my duties to Jashin."

The young woman's face fell, and turning to Lady Kagome she gave a respectful head bob to her and simply turned and left the room without a back ward glance at Ino and Kisame. Ino's mouth fell open, Kisame shrugging his shoulders at a loss. Ino barely holding in the wince as Lady Kagome still looking through the wardrobe spoke without reprimand.

"Lana is Sakura-Hime's personal maid, she only ever calls her Hime-sama and sometimes Sakura-Hime in private, Hisoka is a distant relative who believes her place is on the throne if she was inviting Sakura-Hime for tea it would most likely be poisoned. Sakura-Hime does not take part in the sacrificial rituals; she has given her own flesh and blood to Jashin-sama enduring years of training and pain to reach enlightenment. "

With each word Ino held back a wince and forced herself to keep her back straight, turning her head to meet Lady Kagome's neutral face as she was handed a navy and purple ensemble. Lady Kagome stepped back and gave both Ino and Kisame one last look.

"She also refers to Jashin-sama as **Father, **and Hidan does not flirt with any woman infront of her and usually rebukes advances with a sneer.

Sakura-Hime also bears the scars and marks that prove her right, position and power as the Daughter of Jashin."

Turning her back to them she left the room, Ino dropping the scar-less henge and grabbing the papers from Kisame with a crumpled rustling of paper, half of them being torn from her hands as Kisame realised some were instructions for him.

x-x

Dawn had not even begun to break when Juugo had woken Suigetsu up from his deep slumber, Sasuke wishing the tall orange haired Shinobi a quiet good luck as he pulled a groaning Suigetsu from the room and Shinobi quarters. As they walked the corridors Suigetsu quietened and head swivelling watched as passing servants, priests, Guards and the few awake nobles nodded in greeting and best wishes to Juugo.

And while he garnered glances no one said a word to him, no wishes of good luck or warm greetings.

The stone grew colder the deeper they went into the castle, carpets and wall hangings disappearing leaving unadorned stone in its place, doors with well-polished handles and gleaming surfaces dotted the corridors they passed, torches giving weak and dim light to the halls. Reaching a side corridor Juugo turned sharply going without any directions but following the light in his heart leaving Suigetsu to stride forward before he realised he was on his own, turning and looking around he shouted loudly and jogged back with a scowl to catch Juugo turning another corner just before he lost sight of him.

Nearly barrelling into his back as he followed Suigetsu stepped to the side and looked from a hesitant Juugo to the dark red doors before them. The look on Juugo's face was filled awe, hesitation and fear, his hand trembling as he held it out, scant inches between his fingers and the dark red polished wood before it fell to his side.

"Juugo? Dude?"

Juugo heard Suigetsu words and blew out a breath in frustration, his hand rising to his forehead and after a brief moment running through his hair.

"What if they are wrong?

What if I am not . . . . "

Suigetsu smirked and shook his head, moving to lean against the wall and pick at his sharp teeth, sucking and swallowing the remains of the grabbed breakfast he had had.

"I do not want to find out that I do not belong, this feels as if it is where I belong, I do not want to lose it . . . or Solas."

The pain and fear was stark in his eyes and Suigetsu felt an unusual pang of sympathy go through him for his tall teammate as his shoulders slumped in defeat – how many times had Juugo been promised help only to have been lied to and find out he was once again only a tool to be used by some asshole. Hell this was the most he had ever heard the big guy speak and not stick to his aloof, protective quietness. In one swift movement he pushed the red doors open and threw Juugo into the room.

Juugo staggered and rightned himself, a red blush stealing over his cheeks as he met the eyes of the elderly high priest, who smiled kindly and reaching out squeezed his arm. Still pale and weak from the poison Daisaishi spoke briefly.

"My old heart always feel younger when Jashin's children find their way, even more so when they are his true sons and daughters. It was Hidan's initiation when last I felt so proud and you shall make me even prouder my son."

Juugo had already been informed that Daisiashi would be unable to perform his initiation and while he had not cared he found himself feeling bereaved that this elderly priest who had devoted his life to Joshing would not start him on his way. But as Daisaishi reached out to pat his arm and turn to the young priest who aided him he stopped and gave Juugo a searching look, and to the quickly stifled gasps of many and secretive smiles began to remove his pendent stopping and smiling.

"My old hands aren't what they used to be, remove my amulet for me and give me yours – for luck."

Gently and with reverence Juugo did so, his heart soaring as Daisaishi nodded approvingly as the clasp of his amulet clicked around Jug's neck and Jug's rested around his own. With a nod and old eyes twinkling with warmth Diasaihi let the young priest lead him to the seat he had insisted be placed in the chamber, defying the healer's orders to return to bed in favour of watching an initiation that would herald a new beginning for the people of Jashin and for the young man before him.

Focused and trembling with excitement Juugo was lost to Suigetsu's grumblings and curses following the priests and priestesses who stood him in the stone alcove and stripped his clothes from him. Water infused with oils and incense were rubbed all over his body, massaged into his hair, muscles and limbs, the touch soothing and mind setting, the smell of the oil and incense, the frankincense soaring up and through his nose, sinking into his brain as the other unidentified scents made him tingle. Small cloths padded him dry and an un-dyed plainly woven cloth was wrapped around his legs and waist, barely hearing the protesting Suigetsu who grabbed the cloth from the priest beside him belatedly realising that it was a man and not a woman who would be weaving the cloth around him.

Under the watchful eyes of Diasaishi they were lead to a sunken circle the symbol of Jashin carved at least two inches deep into the stone surrounding them by at least a foot as they were bade to sit in the middle of Jashin's symbol.

Watching a middle aged priest, Diasaishi's direct underling show Diasaishi a jaggedly curved blade Juugo felt a deep seated eagerness fill his body, trembling and taking a shaking breath, ignoring Suigetsu's protests and curses as a priest approached him with a similar blade.

The jagged blade bore the symbols of Jashin and with low chanting, the guttural tones and singsong of the old language created a thrum in Juugo's body and as the blade was held out and sank with ease into Juugo's chest all his worries were swept away. He was washed away in the pleasure of the pain the blade gave him, folding and dipping, sweeping down his chest to his stomach to create the triangle that was the centre piece of Jashin's symbol, blood painted his chest red, soaking into the un-dyed cloth and dripping onto the stone, through the crevices. Peace overcame Jug's mind, the pain fading to pleasure-to acceptance – to hope – to welcome- to love- to home – to understanding – to peace.

With a growl Suigetsu raised his arms and knocked the blade from the priest hands.

"Get the hell away from me. Fucking hell, is that it carve me up like a fish – yo Juu-"

Suigetsu shut his mouth with a snap, standing up in an unusual quietness as he looked around the chamber, taking in the half-hearted attention he was getting but the astounding attention and warmth filled gaze from the elderly High Priest that Juugo was earning before he looked back at what had made him stop talking. Juugo sat in the middle of the large symbol, the priest chanting and singing carving Juugo's chest, the triangle and lines that would take the shape of the symbol they sat on bleeding freely dripping steadily as it fell. Watching the blood Suigetsu watched in fascination as every drop even those that fell onto the wrapped cloth around Juugo's hips seemed to move towards the crevices on the stone, filling the lines and cracks, blood flowing faster that Suigetsu thought possible from shallow cuts. Tilting his head Suigetsu hissed loudly catching the depth of the blade that was sinking in Juugo's flesh – it was going nearly hilt deep.

But it was the total and absolute peace on Juugo's face that really stopped Suigetsu. The look on his face was bliss and pure unadultered – Suigetsu could think of no other word but peace. It was the most calm and at ease that he had ever seen the large man be, even with a damn dagger buried hilt deep into his torso and being dragged into a design. Shaking his head he rubbed his eyes, turning his head to see the growing smiles and making sure he was not going crazy before looking back and still seeing the glow that was building beneath Juugo's skin, his blood nearly filling the carved symbol, Juugo's skin simultaneously paling due to blood loss and glowing from within.

The chanting reached fever pitched Suigetsu stepping back from the priest and priestess's that joined in the chanting, a last stab somehow not earning a cry ending the carving on Juugo's skin and as the blood flowed from the wound to the crevice the priest stood back holding the dagger above Juugo's head. In dawning horror Suigetsu watched it being brought down on his head rushing forward to stop Juugo's death only to be roughly grabbed and felled to the ground from behind, from the floor he caught the blood travelling in tendrils and rivers through the stone and in slow motion saw the blade fall and strike Juugo.

Silver eclipsed his visage, tears rolling from his eyes as he noticed the carved symbol of Jashin was filled with Juugo's blood, carefully raising his eyes he heard his rapid heartbeat in his ears, tongue thick in his tongue as he was faced with a glowing Juugo, serenity and wonderment etched on his face as tears of joy ran down his face.

Uncomfortably Suigetsu bowed his head, slacking his muscles for those on top of him to let him go, slowly getting to his feet and grabbing his clothes to leave the room, one or two priests nodded at him absently but Suigetsu understood now what they and Hidan and Sakura had all clearly known from the start but let him find out on his own – he did not belong here.

x-x

She wanted to hate her, to revile her and she did. She was taking her team mate from her, destroying the only semblance of family and home that she had, taking Juugo and tearing them apart. If Juugo was gone how soon until Sasuke left, and even Suigetsu. She would be alone again.

She hated her and hated her more for actually making her like her.

She was gentle and sweet, her love for Juugo obvious but within her there was an underlying steel, Karin took note of the scars and listened carefully and with slight revulsion as Solas described how to carry out wet divination to a priest who stopped them on the corridor, apologising if she had upset them and bringing them to her quarters.

They sat for tea and talked about the castle and Solas's experience growing up and training to be a priestess, she asked about kunoichi life and their training, and while she directed questions to Karin the red head felt obliged to ignore her, turning her head to the side and pretending to be occupied with her thoughts ignoring the looks of anger the Kunoichi's gave her. She slurped her tea and took the nicest biscuits her scowl deepening and deepening as Solas spoke, voice gentle and not once did the priestess say anything about her manners.

With a clatter of broken cups and plates Solas was suddenly on her feet, swaying for a moment as tears fell down her cheeks. The kunoichi jumping to their feet weapons appearing in hand, TenTen and Hinata quickly checking the area, but neither with byukagua or skill found anything, Ino turning to Karin only to stop at the devastated look on the red head's face that was quickly covered with anger.

Solas's sigh brought their attention back to them, the tall woman's shoulders slumping in relief as he smiled happily at them, eyes shining as tears dried up. "It is done; Jashin-sama has truly accepted Juugo."

Striding to the door she turned in excitement apologising rapidly for leaving the women, trailing off as she laughed gaily and in a twirl of skirts opened the door and left, running to Juugo.

Ino, Hinata and TenTen looked at each other, the blonde giving a small smile for Juugo before hearing the door creak open and watched a stomping Karin leave the room, the door closing heavily behind her.

Rolling her eyes at Karin's mood swings Ino turned to their friends quickly asking them what news they had only to be interrupted as a loud grumble came through the door, moments later the doors flung open to reveal Kisame dressed in Hidan's customary garb, the scythe that Hidan had left behind in his fear to find Sakura in hand. Nisou and Lam had been both relieved and saddened to find the Scythe in Sakura's chambers, Hidan in his fear had gone without his steadfast weapon but for them it would help cement Kisame's role for none but Hidan ever held it without permission and even then it was very rare.

Clothes hit Ino in the face; the woman stumbling in surprise before giving the fish faced shinobi a scathing glare. "What the-"

"Nobles found out, we're nee- Sakura and Hidan are needed in the hall –Now!"

With no thought Ino quickly stripped, Kisame giving a quick leer before pulling shoes and a hair ribbon from his pockets throwing the shoes and holding the ribbon in puzzlement. Hinata quickly stepped forward and took it from his hand, deftly weaving it into Ino's hair, the blonde contrasting against the maroon as TenTen wrestled with the fastenings and underskirt before pulling the shoes near as Ino kicked off her boots.

"Where's Lady Kagome, Nisou and the rest?" blue eyes demanded as Kisame checked that his outfit was okay quickly hengeing into Hidan before turning to Ino.

"Not a fucking clue, Lam found me; they all disappeared this morning without a word."

With quick hands Ino turned into Sakura, the maroon ribbon now acceptable with silver hair and scars visible in places. Ino inwardly thankful that the dress Kisame had thrown at her was less revealing than the others Lady Kagome had taken out, the less detail the easier it was to keep the henge.

Grabbing her skirts Ino followed Kisame as he left the room, TenTen and Hinata going down a corridor to the left to get the Shinobi for support and crowd control if needed, the henged duo walking briskly before exchanging a glance and breaking into a run, skidding along the corridors as knowing Guards directed them to the correct hall. Turning sharply they met a burly Guard who held up his hands to slow them, tilting his head behind them. Smoothening her skirts Ino bit her lip and checked her hair as Kisame held the Scythe on his shoulders as he would his sword bemoaning the fact that he had had to leave it in his rooms – a henge on it was not enough according to Nisou and Kaemon, the people would recognise the power present to absence in the weapon, both listening as the Guard whispered urgently.

"They have found out that the One Power are on the way, some of the Lords want reassurance that their lands will be safe, some want to bring families here, some want to be involved in the planning – to take over-"

Ino cut off the Guard holding up her hand, looking at Kisame before meeting the Guards eyes. "Our Hokage would lose her temper and beat them to a pulp or call them idiots for wasting her time, Sakura would do the same?"

"Hime-sama would, vocally and she could not be so truthful- but in this instance her temper would be warranted." The burly Guard corrected and agreed with Ino.

Ino closed her mouth in a grim line and thought for a few seconds, exchanging a look with Kisame before nodding to herself and addressing the Guard. "Don't announce us. We'll slip in quietly listen for a moment ourselves, Guards are inside?"

"Yes."

"Then we shouldn't have to physically do anything if we get this right but –"

"I'll knock out any one who really steps out of line." Kisame smirked, mouth open wider than usual his sharp teeth unseen.

Without a word the two called upon their Shinobi training and entered the room quietly, quickly climbing up onto the ceiling to hide in the darkness, the torches still dim and only giving off just enough light. The Guards pegged them instantly but luckily no noble looked up leaving the two to listen, scowls deepening and Ino blowing the non-existant blonde strands of hair from her face, inwardly grimacing at the truth in Shikamaru's words, it really was a major tell. Five minutes passed and both Shinobi could already tell that they would gain nothing else from listening to the rabble below them, with a nod and silent count they dropped to the ground in a flash, appearing amidst the nobles like magic, the surprise the nobles got enough to distract them from the lack of shadows that would have accompanied the real Sakura and Hidan.

"This is what I was pulled from my advisors for? I expected grave news, important tellings but I am faced with a bunch of cowardly, money grabbing opportunists." Ino lowered her voice letting the quietness speak for herself reminding herself that Sakura no longer shouted but seemed to scare more and demand respect with a quiet tone.

"The One Power approach we must look after our families – we need protection."

"We have as much a right to fight!"

"My family have been involved –"

"The counsel I bear-

"Our lands could be ransacked while we stay, Guards are nee-"

Ino felt more than saw Kisame shift beside her, Scythe swinging to be held upright in his hand as she listened to the nobles rabble on, catching the faces of a couple of nobles Lady Kagome and Solas had warned her about. With a saccharine smile she clapped her hands smiling widely as an idea came to her.

"Then it is sorted. You wish to go home, you to protect your families, you to fight, you to advise." She pointed to each group as she spoke gaining slow nods, clapping her hands sarcastically as she spoke to them as she would the genin team she had trained two years ago.

"The you may go home", she pointed to one group, "And you bring your families", she pointed at another, "the lands will be protected, and to make sure you are save you can protect them, you may have to fight but as it is what you wish I am sure you will be happy and as we face the brute of the attack it works out well as I cannot afford to send any Guards." Ino pointed at the group of young fops with more brawn than sense who wished to carry tall tales home before finally smiling at the last group. "And of course each estate will need advisors in case we are defeated here to rally and also to have in place provisions and support, when we win we will need medicines, food, water, clothes."

Ino smiled widely, acting more herself than Sakura but as this gathering were more ornery than anything else she didn't care and it had the added bonus of putting them off guard. Turning sharply she walked to the doors, nodding at the burly Guard at the doorway who kept watch on her back as she quietly along with Kisame counted, at eight they both heard the shuffle of feet and clearing of throats as protests began, turning swiftly Ino gave an evil smile as Kisame stepped forward and held out the Scythe barring the approaching idiots. "Of course I am also sure than none of you will interrupt any meetings with my advisors and Guards again, and if you so certain you need to help we could always use diversionary targets instead of using the Guards. So while we plan to ensure you sorry asses are saved please keep your stupidity to yourselves."

Turning sharply Ino left the hall, Kisame behind her clapping her heavily on the back as soon as they were out of sight, the burly Guard giving a short nod in acknowledgement. "We'll see that they leave to their estates, Commander Kaemon is trying to evacuate all civilians and non-combatants following Hime-sama's orders to dismiss the court so many already on their way."

"Bar a few idiots." Kisame added to the Guards agreement, who turned at a loud shout and with a nod left them jogging down the hall.

"We better go back and change." Ino lifted her skirts and with Kisame walked quickly back to the Shinobi chambers, skirting the corridors and watching for any nobles and priests. With a sigh they closed the doors behind them, wincing and turning slowly as a familiar voice spoke.

"Overly sarcastic, none of Hime-sama's grace or diplomacy but well done – you were right as in there was no time to waste and they were showing their lack of mental capacities."

Facing Lady Kagome, the heir to a well-respected and powerful clan and a feared member of the Akatsuki slumped in relief at her words, dropping the henge's and rolling shoulders and carefully dropping the Scythe that had been slowly burning his hands before looking for orders.

"It is Yamanaka I need to speak to."

With an unusual show of support Kisame looked to Ino, the blonde smiling in acknowledgement and shooing him away to get changed before facing Lady Kagome, the older indomitable woman scrutinizing Ino thoroughly. Minutes ticked by, until Kisame came out dressed in his usual garb and with a wave went to find Itachi or one of the older Shinobi, leaving Ino and Lady Kagome alone.

Tapping her fan on her leg Lady Kagome blinked and gave an uncharacteristic sigh.

"Nisou mentioned having you attend to Sakura-Hime, you Shinobi abilities both clan and medic possibly having some use."

Ino nodded slowly.

"You must understand the risk and the dangers involved, your captain explained your abilities and you must understand that with Sakura-Hime using the power of Jashin, in the state she is in you may be lost to us also."

"I have used my abilities on patients before-"

"I am not insulting or bringing your abilities into question." Lady Kagome interrupted her not unkindly but frankly, explaining. "You must be sure and certain that you want to do this, none will ridicule or call foul if you change your mind but if you do this and are caught in the same mindscape as Sakura-Hime you may never return.

Her moods and feelings have been broadcasted before, catching us in their grip, but this is the strongest ever seen, where the people can manage but the castle itself shows her mind set – hidden and barely there. She is protecting herself and if you are seen as a threat you will be destroyed – Jashin may not even be able to help you."

Ino let out a shaky breath, folding her arms and unfolding before she raised hard blue eyes to Lady Kagome. "Forehead is my friend, our family and the Shinobi of Konoha fight for that."

x-

x-x

x-x-

_Dia Duit,_

_I am so so sorry this took so long, I got a job in September and had to move and it has been so mad that this is the first week I've had time to anything. So I am sorry for the delay and any mistakes I may have missed in this- I'm visiting my aunt and using her internet and didn't have time to double check this but will tomorrow. I hope you like it._

_Please let me know what you think about it._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x xx x _


	56. Chapter 56

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

The sudden and painful cut off of air jolted Ino back into her body, her head hitting stone while her eyes teared in pain and fear as she was faced with the terrifying face of Hidan as he spat in her face, hands rising to grab the thick muscle corded arm that had her pinned to the ground, his hand choking her as she gasped for breath.

"What did you do?"

The shadows skittered angrily along the walls, Nisou picking up her skirts as Juugo stepped forward with concern glancing from the enraged but alert Hidan to the slumped form of Sakura only inches away from Ino and Hidan.

Her throat seared in pain, every flex of Hidan's hand hurting and stealing her breath, lungs burning as she gasped trying to speak.

"She –ack-She's at the doorway." Breathy, spluttered and gasped Ino spoke the words barely audible but thank Kami or perhaps Jashin Ino thought, Hidan heard them. He did not let go of her throat but lessened his grip, Ino gratefully gulping in the precious air before quietly meeting the furious pink eyes.

"She's there, not fully but nearer, she's in the doorway waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Ino relaxed on the floor blinking before meeting Hidan's gaze and looking over at her friend. "You."

Instantly Hidan was off Ino's body and beside Sakura's body, picking her up with gentle reverence and pushing her hair from her face. A hand appeared before Ino's face and startled from its appearance and her sudden release she jumped before looking up into the gentle face of Juugo, the large man helping her up gently and helping to hold her steady. Ino gratefully took the support, her legs feeling like jelly as her whole body felt like it had gone through a grinder and been spat out the other side. Gulping she looked around the chamber, catching Nisou as she watched both the shadows and Hidan simultaneously before carefully joining Juugo and Ino, urging them to step back.

"Ino?"

"I found her. She nearer to the surface, at the doorway but Hidan has to bring her through it, only he can now."

Nisou opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it as she saw the strained and pinched look around Ino's eyes, drawing her to the blue orbs that held a fear that had not been present hours ago this morning before she had entered the Sacrificial Chamber and performed her Jutsu.

"What did you see?"

Ino's head snapped up, blue eyes filled with flames, voice dipping so low it hissed in tandem to the shadows that danced around the chamber. "Do not ask that – ever!"

With surprising strength Ino released Juugo's arm and stepped away from him, knuckles whitening as she clenched her hands and back pedalled away from the High Priestess and newly acknowledged Priest as she shook her head. "Don't ever ask me that."

Biting her lip Ino turned sharply blonde hair swinging violently she wrenched open the door and escaped the chamber. Pushing blindly past the Guards as she ran down the corridor, ignoring the servants and priests she collided with on the stairs, breath catching and bile rising in her throat. Reaching the chambers a small part of her recognised the emptiness of the chambers and was grateful, rushing through the main room to her bedroom and slamming the door shut as she went through to the bathroom. Barely in time she hit the floor and vomited into the toilet, sobs filling the air as she choked, spluttered and vomited, stomach rolling when she dry heaved, tears falling freely. Exhausted and her throat raw Ino reached out and grabbed some toilet paper using it to wipe her mouth, drop it in the bowl and flushed the toilet. Mind, body and soul weary Ino collapsed on the floor, eyes shutting at the pain that engulfed her, at what she had seen and learned, her whispered words torn from her heart as she lay on the floor and wept.

"Oh Kami Forehead.

Sakura."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all. I am so so sorry I haven't updated in nearly three months I could give excuses and explanations but all I shall say is I am sorry. I am also sorry that this is so short but I felt it easier to write something short and link from there that try to write a longer length._

_Just to let you know I did update Ibiki's little Angel and wrote a third addition to my Hair series (Sakura and Hiashi) called Hair Wisps. I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this did._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	57. Chapter 57

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x _

The last thing he remembered was holding her, watching, waiting and attacking any who came near her, who threatened her, immersed in numbness, feeling nothing. But the blonde had come and sat before them, far enough away that Hidan had only watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had no weapons and made no threatening gestures or steps to near them so he stupidly had ignored her, falling back into the void, joining Her in the nothingness.

But then he had felt Her pain, her sorrow, Her tears within his very soul, the tearing fearful heart beats and it scared him. So he attacked.

Something held his hand, saw the blonde that he pinned to the stone floor as something that mattered and stopped him from killing her instead asking what she had done. She had harmed Her, his reason, his being, his heart, his soul.

The woman's answer confused him, but her eyes brought his to Her, Her body lying on the ground where he had carelessly left Her. Panicking and fearful that he had hurt Her he released the blonde and picked up the silver haired woman, gently turning Her and pushing the silver strands from Her face, revealing the pale but bruised face, bruises that were fading but showed the pain that she had suffered. Looking at the bruises and seeing the bandaged and treated wounds he felt it.

He felt Her.

The pain, the sadness, so near to him, just at the surface, waiting to come out, needing to come out. She was waiting. Sakura. His Little Hime.

Feeling her, even if it was just at the fringes, waiting, woke Hidan up, suddenly he was aware of the two in the chamber with him, turning his head he named them to himself confirming what his eyes saw. Nisou and Juugo, past them he saw the door opening and Kaemon cautiously looking through them. They were nothing, insignificant mortals, insects that would perish while he lived, muck under his feet. . they.

His feelings calmed, a voice, a presence denying his words, the response inaudible but to him the feelings translated.

_I . . am . . mortal?_

_Am . . .I . . . insignificant?_

_Am . . . I . . . muck?_

_Nisou. . a friend?_

_Juugo. .enemy. .no, not anymore._

_Kaemon . . . trusted._

_I . . I . am I . . .I am._

Hidan looked at Sakura, trembling fingers tracing her brow, her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. Inwardly he soared she was there. None mattered but she. He traced their bond, stopping and frowning when it met an untimely stop, near but far, just out of reach. His Sakura was just out of reach.

With a growl he turned, holding Sakura to his chest as he looked up at the Nisou, Juugo and Kaemon as they neared , snarling he rose to his knees ready to defend and kill them if need be. But that presence, that feeling, Sakura stopped her, hazy and distorted like hearing noise when your under water came the trepid feelings.

_Friends._

_No . . . no . . . harm._

Growling and snarling Hidan began to take deep breaths, the hazy feeling descending on him calming him, lessening until he shut his eyes. Peace came, lulling and bringing him to a float where there was not-

Snapping his eyes Hidan roared, "Get out!" rising to his full height the shadows skittering and growing, encompassing the chamber and driving the three out of the chamber and covering the doors. No one could enter now. In despair Hidan held Sakura to his chest; her head lolling back all visible to his eyes as he pleaded.

"Come on Sakura, come on, get back here."

She was fading again, the numbness sinking its claws into her again and taking over just as Hidan clawed to hold onto that tiny bit of awareness he felt from her.

The blonde had said she was waiting for him, she was at the doorway.

She was so close. He could not lose her again. Sinking back to his knees Hidan tightened his hold on Sakura.

"Come on my little Hime, not again. We had this fucking conversation. I cannot lose you again."

Hand trembling he caressed her face, unaware of the tears that fell from his eyes, pink warring with lavender as he confessed.

"Not again Sakura. I cannot lose you again. If I don't have you I don't have anything."

He kissed her, a gentle loving caress of lips, his tongue darting out to taste her, the beautiful all-encompassing taste of her filling his senses, whimpering as he kissed the corner of her lip, her cheek, her nose, her throat, her neck, her forehead and her lips again. His tears splashed on her face.

"What's the fucking point if you're not fucking here?"

Sinking his forehead to rest on hers he said the words aloud, not hidden in the old language, not half saying it only to exclaim it would have to wait until all of this trouble was past or be held if political alliances needed to be made. He finally and truly admitted it, the words whispered but holding hope that echoed through the chamber.

"I love you Sakura. I love you my Little Hime."

The shadows drew back, the air held its breath and Hidan felt a chill seep to his very marrow, an unseen and created breeze filling the chamber. Slowly Hidan pulled back, eyes opening slowly and watching the pale face of his love, studying the pale pink lips and dusky eyelashes and eyelids for movement. The breath he held was released in a forlorn whoosh, hissing through his teeth as he pleaded with her to wake up, shook her forcibly and with a roar ordered.

"Wake the fuck up Sakura!"

Suddenly the chamber blacked out, a single light, a silvery glow filling the room right before Hidan. So painful he could not bear to look, eyes streaming tears as they burnt he looked down at Sakura. Jashin's voice echoing and ringing in his ears.

"_Did you think it would be so simple my son? My daughter lies in your arms, hiding from pain, turning from it, hiding from her very nature."_

"Then help her. Wake her up." Hidan pleaded, voice revealing his desperation.

"_It is not my place, as with much I cannot interfere. Even the Gods have laws they must abide by."_

Hidan felt his heart clench as the pain from his God touched him, eyes squinting to avoid the blinding headache he saw Jashin place his hand on Sakura's head and caress it lovingly like many a Father did with their child.

"_You must help her."_

"How the hell-ARGH!"

Hidan choked as he felt a hundred needles pierce his eyes and innards. Cursing through the pain he held Sakura tighter fearing he would drop her otherwise. Through the stinging pain and curses he heard the ringing voice filled with displeasure.

"_I am harsh but fair. But will not tolerate such disrespect from my son."_

As the pain faded Hidan chuckled hoarsely and without a trace of humour. "Parents always say there harder on their fucking kids so it doesn't show favouritism. Bullshit. Guess I got my sadism from you." Looking up through the pain, Hidan fought the nausea and dizziness Jashin's face a blur that changed and swirled before him as he declared.

"I swore and I swear again, you won't have to fear the One Power cause I'll kill every single fucking soul in this castle, lands and anyone who follows you If you don't BRING HER BACK!"

"_It is not my place."_

"You're a fucking GOD!"

Hidan could feel the displeasure coming from his God but he did not back down, for Sakura he would do anything. Even if he was skinned, disembowelled and tortured for eternity. For her nothing was too much.

The dark chuckle that filled the chamber covered Hidan in a cold sweat. The dark voice both pleased and angry. _"I truly chose well when I made you my Chosen son."_

Pushing back the pride that threatened Hidan growled eyes watering and blinking until he looked down at his Little Hime. "How the fuck does that help me."

He dropped Sakura, barely noting that she fell softly on the ground as his back arched in pain and a scream tore through his mouth as his muscles, organs and skin split and ripped, red hot needles attacking from within, blood running rivers down his body before it healed. Healed with lacing fire and stinging. Opening his eyes Hidan looked for Sakura immediately, pulling himself to her and gathering her once more in his arms searching to ensure he had not hurt her when he dropped her.

"_I am a God of Pain, Destruction and Death and She is my Daughter. Make her face that which she hides from Protector. Protect her."_

Catching his breath Hidan felt rather that saw Jashin disappear once more, darkens engulfed the room and then like a candle being lit it faded, the air warming and the breeze dying. As Hidan took in the pain that racked his body he cricked his neck enjoying the tiny pricks and taking what pleasure he could from the pain.

Suddenly he stilled.

Jashin's words repeating them in his head, the conversation they had had. Hidan also remembered his training and more importantly the fights he had had with his Little Hime and the few times she had embraced her nature. The breeze swept through the room once more making the banners that held Jashin's symbol flutter.

Hidan knew what he had to do.

He had made a vow. Re-affirmed it months before and had lived by it. He would continue to do so.

_My blood, my breath, my life, my mind, and my soul I pledge. I shall protect, I shall guide, I shall love, I shall cherish, and I shall discipline._

With the upmost care Hidan stood, Sakura in his arms and made his way to the altar reaching out to shackles and with a heavy heart knowing that this would bring back bad memories for his Little Hime he encircled her pale bruised wrists with the cold uncaring metal, clicking them closed and leaving Sakura lying against the dark altar. Walking to the sides he pulled the shackles tighter bringing her to her knees, returning to her he braided her hair with deft fingers, hope building the more and more he prepared her, memories returning to his initiation, to when he made his vow and pledged his life to his Little Hime.

The braid finished he swung it around and lay it to fall down the front of her body before abruptly and violently ripping the back of her dress all the way down to the top of her arse, the cleft of her cheeks visible, her pale back adorned with scars beautiful and tragic covered in the bruised from the last few days. Gentle hands soothed the pale skin, an anger rising in Hidan that consumed him like a tornado, giving him the strength and resolve, the determination to stand, to walk over to the bannered wall and rip it down from its awnings. With a steady hand he reached out hovering over the blessed and holy items, by passing those he found unworthy, those not adequate enough and those he felt would not bring enough impact. He left the knives, the swords, the daggers, the staffs, the canes, the cat-o-nine tails and many more until his hands stilled, the rightness, the power, the sense of calm that emanated from the whip making his body thrilled.

It was no ordinary whip, this was well loved and powerful, ten feet of braided and oiled leather, leather so soft it felt as fine as the pelt of the rare snow leopards that were being hunted in Snow Country. It's ivory handle polished until it gleamed. It was perfect.

Pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor Hidan reached out and took the whip from its display, coiling and uncoiling it, feeling and inspecting the braiding, lifting and tasting the leather and oil. Just beneath that he found the coppery tang of blood, looking at it in interest before lifting it again and sucking the leather at the tip, a foot from the tip and midway in the braiding, with a feral light in his eye he tasted the blood of his Little Hime, tasted the whip that had given her the scars she wore, the whip that had proven her worthiness and dedication to Jashin.

Expertly he griped the handle and let the whip uncoil to the floor, shaking his arm and lifting it to swing the whip in the air, loosening his shoulder muscles and getting a feel of the ivory handle that testimony to its making did not slip in his grip. It whistled through the air and hissed like a snake as it fell to the ground gently, cracking sharply as Hidan whipped the stone floor. With a grim and determined face he walked to the altar stopping when he was within the correct distance to reach Sakura with the whip. Testing he lifted his arm, the crack, crack of the whip filling the chamber as he struck the altar around Sakura's prone body.

"I made a vow, and I am not fucking losing you."

With a roar Hidan raised his arm and let leash the whip on Sakura's exposed back.

**Crack**. A line of blood appeared but nothing else.

**Crack**

**Crack**

**Crack**

Sakura's body arched with the strength of the blow as Hidan roared.

"You can't fucking hide SAKURA!"

**Crack.**

"Your letting them win you stupid bitch!"

**Crack.**

"And you're not fucking stupid!"

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

"Fuck you Sakura. Fuck you if you can't fight them."

**Crack.**

"Fight me!"

**Crack.**

"Feel it dammit. Feel it!"

**Crack.**

"Don't ignore it. Don't be a pussy and stop fucking hiding."

**Crack. **

Sakura's body bowed and as it turned slightly Hidan thought he saw tears slipping down her face. With renewed strength Hidan ignored the pain in his arm and chest as he bloodied her back, reopening the large symbol of Jashin that was etched on her skin.

**Crack.**

"You're stronger than this."

**Crack.**

"Have you forgotten everything?"

**Crack.**

"Use the pain. Take the pain."

**Crack.**

"Make it your own."

**Crack.**

"Take strength from it. Get your revenge!"

**Crack.**

"But do not fucking GIVE UP!"

**Crack.**

Blood poured and coated her back, the symbol of Jashin fully opened.

Shaking Hidan let the whip coil to his feet as the most miraculous sound filled his ears.

Crying.

Dropping the whip Hidan ran to the altar, loosening the shackles and falling to his knees before Sakura, hand inches from her shoulders watching her body shudder and shake, her hands holding her up as she cried. Tentively he reached out, his hand settling above her lashing and stroking the soft cool skin, whispering.

"Sakura?"

Slowly she turned her body, teary emerald eyes finding his moments before she flung herself into his arms, his hands reaching to hold, biting his lips in distaste as he saw her blood on his hands. Grimacing he winced as Sakura grabbed his face.

"No. No regrets. You got me back."

She waited, waited until he gave a nod even though inwardly he still felt guilt for adding more pain to her already bruised and battered body. But what happened next shocked him.

"I love you too."

And reaching up she pulled him down for a searing love filled kiss.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well I really hope you enjoyed that and I cannot wait to read what you think._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x_ x


	58. Chapter 58

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

It was like blinking, falling asleep and waking to have missed so much in an instant.

Ino was gone. The matter to be discussed with the blonde at another time, vaguely she had an idea that Ino must stay quiet that she couldn't spread what she had seen and heard. But her head was filled with cotton wool, it was if she was blinking and missing pieces of pictures. Hearing sounds only for static to disrupt most of it. She was so near, Ino had brought her as far as she could, but she needed him to bring her the rest of the way.

Him. Him? Who was . . .he was . .

He was. He was there. He was important. He was very important. She could feel him, his pain, his worry and when she compared it to hers it did not lack and she felt worse for causing him pain, causing him to worry, she wanted him happy, and she wanted him to smile.

Hidan. Her Hidan.

She blinked and suddenly felt his anger, caught his words through the static and was confused.

_But I am mortal._

_Am I insignificant to him._

_Am I only muck to him._

_Wait Nisou is a friend._

_Juugo was the enemy, but not anymore, and Kaemon._

_They are friends, they are family._

_I am his, I belong to Hidan, he belongs to me._

She didn't question him only herself, the thoughts dragging her down, the cotton wool in her head thickening, the noise, his voice disappearing. He was so near, she needed him.

She blinked. The cotton wool faded and her hear jumped for joy.

"**I love you Sakura. I love you my Little Hime."**

Yes, Yes! She knew it, she was right. He was hers and she was his. She tried to answer, pounded at the veil that kept her separated from him, tried to tell him that more was needed. She felt the presence of-

She blinked.

Crack.

And felt a force on her back.

Crack

Crack

Crack

She felt the pain, inwardly she gasped and the veil, the strands that kept it woven, the cotton wool that filled her head weakened and she heard him.

"You can't fucking hide SAKURA!"

Crack.

"Your letting them win you stupid bitch!"

Crack.

"And you're not fucking stupid!"

Crack.

Crack.

"Fuck you Sakura. Fuck you if you can't fight them."

It hurt, but not too much, it was dull, but the words, the pain in his words. Fight, she did fight, she fought Hidan, she fought Kaemon, she fought all of them. She had been weak.

Crack.

"Fight me!"

She had! It hadn't been good enough, even though she enjoyed it. Enjoyed his eyes lightening up as they fought, enjoyed the satisfaction.

Crack.

"Feel it dammit. Feel it!"

She felt it, her back burned. Like her body had burned when they had hurt her, taken from her so viciously what she had begun to dream of giving Hidan freely. It had burned and she had screamed, she was ashamed but she had begged them to stop, to stop hurting her, to stop the burning. She had embraced the darkness that had swept her away from the pain. She had been grateful.

Crack.

"Don't ignore it. Don't be a pussy and stop fucking hiding."

No she wasn't hiding. She was healing, it was safer here, and she was safer here. It didn't hurt, her body, her mind none of it hurt. Was it wrong to want to forget their touch, their hands over her body, touching her where they shouldn't, their dirty fingers and mouths on her skin dirtying her, soiling her, hurting her. They had hurt her, used her, to them she had been nothing. The shame, the hurt, the weakness she didn't feel it here.

But his pain came through, resonating in her soul until she wondered was she hiding?

Crack.

The pain, the burning, it made her cry and the tears felt good as the pain, the burning was a warm heat, a heat that beckoned to be embraced.

Crack.

"You're stronger than this."

His words were so strong, so full of conviction. He truly believed she was strong. It made her proud that he believed in her despite everything.

Crack.

"Have you forgotten everything?"

Forgotten? How could she with the blood running down her back.

Crack.

"Use the pain. Take the pain."

Those words, they had been said before, when she had been stupid. No! He had been stupid and Kaemon had helped her. It had helped her, made her stronger, allowed her to get on with what needed, take it and twist it, use it back on them. Head up and show you cannot be defeated. It had felt good to surprise the bitch, to insult her, to hurt her.

Crack.

"Make it your own."

Take the pain, it had helped her know how to use it the most, she knew what hurt, it made her think, gave so many delicious thoughts as she thought now she could use it. She felt the heat on her back; it reminded her of the heat that coiled inside her when she was too near Hidan at times. When she had seen the cut on his chest, tasted his blood. When they had fought, the pain had felt nice, deep and throbbing, pulling at her womb and breasts making her dizzy.

As she thought about the heat, she began to feel it.

Crack.

"Take strength from it. Get your revenge!"

Revenge? That sounded, that sounded divine she purred to herself feeling the blood pouring down her back. She could make them bleed, make them scream, they would know pain and they would know the burning she felt as she returned it to them. A laugh bubbled up within her, she would return the favour a hundred fold. Their pain, their screams. They would scream!

Crack.

"But do not fucking GIVE UP!"

No that time was gone.

Crack.

Blood poured and coated her back, the symbol of Jashin fully opened. The veil gone.

Sakura opened her eyes, emeralds gleaming in determination and pleasure as she felt the burning pain in her back, so nice, so hot that she knew it would take very little to turn it into something else, something truly orgasmic but instantly she recognised the need to temper that part of her. At least until she was truly healed and would be able to separate her needs. Now, now was not the time for that. Love filled her and she thanked her **Father** for the calm and restraint he gave her as Hidan freed her, his hands trailing lust in their wake, she felt the message – in time she would be ready for all of it.

She saw the regret and pain in his eyes when he finally held her in his arms and panicked. Jashin help her, he would never sate the need that had blossomed in her if he worried about hurting her like that when she needed it to heal and she also did not like seeing him in pain. She grabbed his head and brought it down to hers, staring him in the eyes ensuring her got the message.

"No. No regrets. You got me back."

She waited, waited until he gave a nod of understanding even though she felt his reservation. But it was enough, they both needed time, but she refused to wait any longer. Screw anyone else.

"I love you too."

And reaching up she pulled him down for a searing love filled kiss.

It was desperate, lips, teeth and tongue, and in moments he took control, eyes gleaming as she gasped in what was obviously not pain when he touched her back and instantly his mood changed.

Pulling back breathlessly they looked at each other, eyes conveying a hundred things in a second that words never could. Sakura raised a hand caressing Hidan's cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips refuelling the need that burned within both, eyes burning as Hidan looked at Sakura's blood on his hands, slowly and deliberately lifting it to him mouth and tasting her. He licked the blood off his hands until Sakura could wait no longer, need burning within in her she grabbed his wrist, lust filled haze filling her and licked from wrist to thumb sucking the appendage causing Hidan to moan.

As quickly as there lust grew it was tempered with lightning strikes to both their spines, that made them arch and bow. A **Fatherly** reminder.

Strong hands helped Sakura kneel up; more used to embracing pain Hidan pushed escaped strands of hair from Sakura's face. "Are you okay?"

Licking her lips she smiled, eye lids half closed as she purred. "That tingles so divinely."

Hidan chuckled darkly and happily, kissing her swiftly before gently touching her face, neck and arms, checking for more damage than what he had done. "It does little Hime, it can even feel better. But now is not the time." He sighed opening the bond fully and revelling fully in her, letting her know what he wanted and wished but held back to let her heal, not only body but mind. This freeness was temporary, she still needed to fully accept what had happened and come to terms with it, but it had helped an awful lot.

She nodded her agreement, emerald eyes and pale face growing determined. "Rivers. I want rivers Hidan. Rivers of their blood, trophies of their bones and carpets of their skins."

Hidan felt the pull, the beautiful darkness and power beckoning, the thrill. So delicious. "You will have it all my little Hime, my love."

Licking her teeth she began to stand, eyes gleaming as she began to purr, Hidan wrapping his arms around her as they called the shadows.

"A throne, I'll make a throne of them."

The shadows engulfed them, taking them form the sacrificial chamber to hers. All over the castle the torches flamed high in triumph, the castle rejoicing subduing quickly as its Mistress asked for discretion, for time. With a joy that took some gloom away the castle did as bid, none noticing that the shadows receded slightly or that the flames were just that bit brighter or that many slept or went about their business that bit easier.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well it was much quicker than the last one. I love this chapter, Sakura's dark side is so much fun to write and I would not recommend any of the above to help with dealing pain unless counselled it is purely my imagination and how I think it would work with Jashin's way of life._

_Can't wait to see what you think of it._

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	59. Chapter 59

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

They arrived in her chambers without a sound, the shadows travelling from them to secure the rooms flying and wrapping themselves over the doors and windows, causing feelings of unease and a need to be elsewhere to any who passed. Resting against Hidan Sakura smiled, the curtains were drawn making her chambers darkly inviting, with a glance at the torches the flames grew bathing the room in warmth and light.

Stepping back to look around Sakura was unable to hide or even stop the gasp of pleasure as Hidan held her arm catching on a gash from only a day ago. A day that seemed to be years ago. Looking at her, really looking at her Hidan saw the dilated pupils, the parted lips and way her chest moved up and down, turning his eyes to the gash he increased the pressure and was rewarded by a stifled moan. He had seen the signs in the last few months, the way she gravitated towards it not knowing what she needed, just shy of commitment and true involvement, he had opened the flood gates when he had released her. The whip had broken her skin, restored her spirit and showed her the beauty in pain, it would have to be tempered and reined it though, control and then true enjoyment would have to be taught. Hidan gave a grim smile, hiding his anticipation.

"You have to learn control."

"Again?"

"These lessons take a lifetime, my little Hime." Hidan's voice was deeper and huskier, his amusement at her shock lighting his eyes, making her body clench so nicely. With a chuckle that showed he felt and saw her wants he explained.

"You are feeling all the power and the darkness rushing through your veins, it is making everything sharper and more pleasurable. It is an erotic seduction. One you gotta control."

He reached behind her and let his fingers trail the broken skin of her back- blood smearing his fingers, a satisfied and utterly male smirk filling his face as she hissed and arched her back in pleasure, lapsing into the cultured tones that expressed what was needed showed the seriousness of the situation and gave Sakura a delicious shiver to hear him speak.

"In battle it would be a distraction, a sword hilt deep in your gut as you orgasm from it before you realise you dead. It can cause you to miss much important information."

Raising his hand he looked at the blood on his fingers and with deliberate tension brought them to his mouth, licking the sides and tips of his fingers sucking with slurping noises all the blood from his fingers. Sakura swayed in his embrace, unable to focus on anything but his mouth and fingers and the sight of her blood. Her nipples hardened painfully and she rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve the ache that built.

Eyes blazing Hidan looked down at her, tension running through him he bent down with surprising softness to kiss her lips, confessing.

"I want to fuck, lick the blood from you, lick the cuts and suck you wounds. Hold you down and make you scream, taste you, every bit of you, every liquid, mouth, blood, pussy, ass. Have you totally, make you mine -show you the true ecstasy in pain and the true pain in ecstasy."

He had pulled her to his body, hand trailing down her front, the torn dress slipping down her shoulders and arms to reveal Sakura's pale rosy tipped breasts to him, blood had rushed to her nipples the hard turgid flesh a beacon to the silver haired man. Hidan instantly cupped them, kneaded them and made Sakura moan.

"I want to suck and bite your breasts, rub my cock between them and then make you – teach you to suck me, to fuck me."

He abruptly released her flesh causing Sakura to moan in protest, he fisted her hair in his hands, his careful braid loosening shorter tendrils to frame her face. Hidan laughed wildly, kissing Sakura forehead with laboured breaths, before he laughed in self depreciation.

"I have decades of control and still I hold onto it by a thread. We will have to learn it all together my little Hime. You fucked up my control beyond recognition my love."

Sakura's body thrummed, flesh and bone vibrating below her skin so violently she felt she should be moving, staying still was painful. She burned and thrummed with need, she wanted him so badly. She begged.

"You could do it, I want it. I won't stay no."

Hidan hissed, screw his eyes shut and cursed long and hard before sighing deeply and admitting to both of them, reminding themselves. "You're not ready not yet, but you will be."

Her delicate hands splayed against his chest, feeling the smooth skin, rubbing circles that drifted out to his nipples, puckering the flesh in an instant, before he could say a fucking word she reached out and bit his nipple, quick and sharply.

"No little hime don't ah fuck!"

It was amazing.

Hidan hissed, grabbing her hands carefully by the wrists and holding them down by her waist leaving her breasts to jut out. Rolling his eyes he transferred his grip to hold her wrists in one hand. "I can't fucking believe that I'm being the damn responsible one. Stupid idiot."

As Sakura laughed, a sound that made Hidan preen and soften as he covered her breasts again, pulling up her tattered shirt before stilling and walking around to look at her back. Without a word he let the tattered material fall, ignoring Sakura's questioning gaze as she looked at him over her shoulder. He gently traced a cut following the triangular pattern, Sakura's eyes darkened as his voice deepened and he rasped.

"But I do have to help clean you."

"Hi-"

Her words ended in a gasp as Hidan suddenly tore the rest of the dress from her body, pulling and tearing until Sakura was completely naked and immediately picked her and brought her to the bad.

As the bed met her knees and she was sat on the bed Sakura's breath caught in her throat, a heady needing filling her as the sight of Hidan's blazing lavender pink eyes as they bore over her naked body. Suddenly it was too much. Panic started to fill her, her stomach dropping like lead.

"No . . I . I . Can't. I please H'dan."

Hidan crouched down before her; hands gently cupping her face making her look him in the eyes. He waited for her breathing to calm; waiting for the panic that flowed from her to him subsided, waited for her to see him and only him. Not the terrors that had plagued her.

When he saw the recognition in his eyes he asked. "Do you trust me Sakura? Trust me not to hurt you, to help you."

Sakura gulped, she felt him and she knew. He would never hurt her, his love was all encompassing and made her safe, loved, warm, cherished and it made her strong. But it was so hard to say. Instead she flooded him with it and nodded her head.

Hidan gave a smile, a true honest smile with no smirking or sneering, one only she got and was her alone. "I'll clean your back and we-" he gave a small quiet laugh, "- we'll have our first lesson in control. Trust me my little Hime."

With loving care Hidan spread her out on the bed on her stomach, arranging the pillows and covers around her, bringing the covers up to cover her ass with deliberation, hand caressing the beautiful swelled curve of her ass. Bending over he couldn't help but kiss the cleft of her ass, licking the dimples at the top and softly nipping the flesh before dropping the covers. Doing his best to ignore the tantalising smell of her arousal, he deserved a fucking medal.

"We gotta learn to control the urges, if we let them take over we're nothing better than fucking animals, but taking and enjoying it we can use it to our advantage . . and have a fucking spectacular sex life."

Sakura laughed, the panic from moments gone save knowing that it wasn't coming now but looking forward to it eagerly, Hidan's hands trailed her skin, fingers to wrists to elbows to shoulders to neck, gentle and massaging all he touched, leaving Sakura relaxed and limp.

Until she felt his tongue on her back licking the blood off her skin.

Warm and slick so soft and gentle, then cooling when the air hit it, her sensitive skin shivering in delight. Again and again. Dear Jashin it was fantastic.

He hadn't liked hurting her. He had felt guilty adding more to her pain, but watching her clench her fists in the sheets and rub herself into the bed as he licked her back Hidan threw it all to fuck and enjoyed reaping the benefits. If this was the reaction he would do it every damn fucking week. Let her lovely skin heal before breaking it again.

Her blood was ambrosia, sweet, tangy it made him dizzy. Hidan had to force himself not to suck and suck until all the blood was gone, impossible but he felt like doing it, his cock hurt and his hands dug into the bed as he held himself over Sakura's back. He kissed the open skin, his tongue reaching out to lick long lines along the sides first cleaning the blood from her pale skin, then tracing over the lines. When he dipped inside the skin, felt and licked the edges of the wounds, the skin dragging on his tongue he held back his groans, the taste and feel of her flesh and blood and the unfucking believable way she began to moan as she grinded against the bed. He delved into the open tissues again and again, tongue swiping into the lines, licking clean the blood, guttural aroused moans filling the air, from both of them.

Sakura could hear Hidan, she could hear herself wanton and needy she begged Hidan to touch her more, to make her come, to do something to quench the fir roaring within her. Thrashing her head side to side Sakura moaned, crying out, roaring in anger when Hidan quickly pinned her arms to the side of the bed stopping her turning around to touch him.

"Control Sakura, don't be weak and give in too quick."

She gasped, not in appreciation of the long lick and kiss he gave her spine but at the word –_weak_. She was not weak, how dare he say she was weak just because – Sakura rallied in her mind, anger taking over very quickly. How dare the bastard say she was weak when he was purposely creating these feelings in her, he was moaning just as much as her and she knew damn well his cock was humping the mattress next to her. Fuck him she was not weak.

Hidden by the pillow she smiled and with careful timing raised her ass and rubbed against his chest as he bent down to clean her back. She may have been experienced, she may have been a virgin before those assholes had hurt her but Ino had been one of her best friends, she wasn't stupid.

Closing her eyes she listened carefully to Hidan's breathing, felt his skin on her back and raised her ass, once twice and then a third time, circling it against his lower abdomen as he pulled away, the hitch in his breathing music to her ears as she pied his hands clenching harder in the sheets. As he bent down for a fourth time she raised her ass, arched her backed, leaned to the side and circled her ass against the side of his groin pulling the sheet with her knees so it slipped to the top of her thighs, letting out a breathy moan.

"Oooh Hiidaaaan."

His finger curled around her shoulder trailing down her sides, slightly ticklish Sakura squirmed, narrowing her eyes as he chuckled. "You wanna play games my little Hime, you have no fucking clue."

Before Sakura could blink Hidan moved above, taking her arms and somehow she missed how with his speed tied her hands to the bead of her bed, leaning back over her thighs as he straddled her, the thick length of his cock rubbing against her ass.

"We skipping ahead a few lessons, but we'll go back to the others in time." Hidan rubbed Sakura's clean back, reaching out and taking the healing salve the Healer had left from the bedside table and coating the whip marks with it, in a matter of minutes the wounds would scab over, hours of healing achieved in moments. Enough time for him to speak.

"You are the Daughter of Jashin, the Hime but in this in these rooms, yours, mine I am in charge little Hime, mine to cherish, discipline, love, teach, punish, to do with as I wish. But you will love it all, everything my little Hime, you have no fucking clue the wonders I will show you, make you feel."

With every word Sakura felt herself falling, Hidan's voice soothing and Jashin did she want what he promised.

"But I am in charge Sakura, you cannot rush this, it takes time and you have to learn to build up a tolerance, stamina and an appreciation."

Returning the salve back to the bedside table Hidan, leant back his hands absently running up and over Sakura hips until he scowled. "And I gotta fucking relearn all of it too, fuck."

She giggled and his scowl deepened. "Laugh it up but you gotta learn." A smirk taking over Hidan trailed his fingers to the cleft of her ass, expertly running them lightly over and under the beautiful mounds of flesh, quickly and lightly he began to move them over her skin, skimming the inside of her thighs, the oh so soft flesh jumping at his touch. He was quick, it would madden her and as the smell of her arousal strengthened and his fingers began to touch beautiful liquid as he skimmed high inside her thighs Hidan knew he wouldn't be able to manage any more least he himself lose control.

It was a fucking disgrace but so damn bloody fantastic. He had her squirming underneath him, the pleas and moans dripping from her lips simply spurned him on.

But when his fingers skimmed up her ass liberally covered in the tantalising liquid from her nether lips he jumped off her body and stood at least two feet away from the bed.

"Hidan?"

Sakura's moan was so breathless Hidan's cock bobbed to attention responding by itself to her pleas. With a curse he sucked his fingers the liquid gold dragging an almighty growl from his chest. Breathing heavily and seeing red Hidan tried to calm down. She was not ready and if he did anything he would be just as bad as those bastards, the bastards he was going to help his little Hime hunt down and make into her new throne.

Trembling but in better control, fucking hell did he need to relearn his Hidan stepped back and untied Sakura's hands from the head of the bed. Turning her over he sat her up, taking in her own trembling and glassy eyes filled with need. With more bravado than he felt he crouched before her and watched her eyes clear until sexual need gave way to anger.

"Here I am in charge little Hime, to learn to control you must give it up, give it to me and I will teach you everything you need."

Sakura's anger faded at his words, she bit her lip, she needed so much, she wanted his lips and hands back on her and she wanted his cock inside her – that thought was chased away immediately by memories of pain, she knew what it felt like to have a man in her. It hurt like hell; it made her dirty, unclean and was painful, mind body and soul. But Sakura thought- this was Hidan, he made it feel good and his emotions were as clear as day, his need feed her and hers feed his, his control wavered yet he stilled pushed on thinking of her and only her.

"I . . . yes Hidan."

The elation threw her, filled her and made her gasp. Sakura could do no more than bask in it, a smile slowly spreading over her face as Hidan gave her her smile, a real smile from Hidan so rare and beautiful it was her smile.

"Good, good."

Who kissed who first Sakura didn't know but she felt like melted chocolate, his kiss was soft yet demanding making her open to him and taking her, coaxing her to him as he gave himself to her.

Too quickly Hidan pulled back, hand cradling her head as he looked at her. "I might have to step in at times, your too raw, your power in direct correlation to this may explode, or you could be better at using it." He shrugged unsure which it would be letting Sakura nod along as she agreed.

"I have to face them."

With a sigh he said. "Yeah, they need their Hime, leader, general, friend."

"But after?" Her voice was hopeful and young making Hidan laugh.

"You can take a few days off, go away, tell them all to fuck themselves."

"Just me and you?"

"That's sounds good little Hime."

Hidan watched as slowly her fallen shoulders straightened, head rose and emerald eyes steeled. With the promise of good things, of Hidan Sakura could manage, she had no choice but to and if she had Hidan she could at least have someone to break down to.

"I need to get dressed."

Standing at the command that was laced in her voice Hidan stepped back, hand out and helping her stand. "What are you thinking?"

So many possibilities Sakura thought but it was obvious. "My battle armour."

x-x

_x-x-_

_Dia Duit,_

_Here we go another one for you enjoyed and I can't wait to read what you thought. Thanks for all the reviews._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x _


	60. Chapter 60

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

Looking at the armour and clothing Hidan had helped her gather Sakura couldn't help but frown, it would hide her and protect her, it would do its job. But hadn't they spent enough time hiding, she had spoken the truth in Konoha but the truth itself was part of the reason that they stood on the precipitate of survival or extinction. To not understand was to fear, to fear was to destroy.

"Hurry up and dress Sakura or my barely fucking there control will be out the damn window."

Turning her head to look over her shoulders Sakura smiled faintly, the huskiness of Hidan's voice warming her but with new found determination and confusion she took his words as he meant and pulled out the red under dress from beneath the dress. Months ago she would have wailed and whined about its cut but now it was perfect, the sown in bikini pants hiding her modesty despite the high cut to her hip on either side of her legs and just below her crotch in the front and back, all her scars on display and allowing movement every way. The top was basically a halter top tied tightly around her neck and with an extremely slim band cutting into her torn skin around her back holding her chest in place. Thankfully the vee of the neck only came to her breasts. It was see through apart from the panties and breast area. Sitting down she pulled on the sturdy ankle boots and then began to braid her hair starting in surprise when Hidan put a small box in front of her looking at her expectantly before turning and dressing himself, leather pants, loose shirt, leather shirt, arm and leg braces, boots, kunai disappearing into his clothing, the symbol of Jashin around his neck and then his Scythe in hand.

All of that was secondary for as Hidan's eyes had roved over her body so did hers over his, taking in the play of muscles as he bent and moved, watching the lines of his body, memorised by his hands. Hands which had touched her so gently and with purpose to help heal her but brought such pleasure to her. How they had skimmed her body and been so close to making her cum before he had pulled away, blissful torture, stoking the fires within her higher and higher. She rubbed her thighs together the friction doing nothing for her, he brought her to the edge and then the sexy fucker had left her there, he -

"Sakura."

Hidan's growl made her shiver, lowering her eyes and ducking her head to hide her smirk she opened the box, picking up the delicate silver metal coils uncertainly. With a pull Hidan had her on her feet, smirking down as she swayed into his body, looking up at him with wide eyes. Reaching around her he picked up two identical circular discs half the side of her palm.

"There feather light but hit here-" turning it over Sakura spied the hook earing and gasped in appreciation when Hidan touched a near invisible button that broke the disc widening it two more inches and realising wickedly sharp blades from the tips –"weapon."

Taking them she touched the button closing it and releasing it a few times before finally closing it and putting them on, shaking her head as she marvelled at the light weight. Wordlessly she watched and smiled in thanks as Hidan took out the wire coils that depending on pressure could become a whip, a garrotte or an extremely thin baton or staff, wrapping them around her waist, her wrists and in the folds on her boots at her ankles. Beautiful and deadly the perfect jewellery. All the gifts he had given her had been perfect for her Sakura mused reminding herself to ask about her tessen another time.

With a satisfied grunt Hidan pulled his hands away from Sakura's legs, fingers lingering on the pale scarred skin. With hardly a word he unbraided her hair cuffing her lightly to turn as he took barbed wire from his own pack and re-braided her hair around it.

It was tense and quiet and Sakura sighed. "It's not going to be easy is it?"

"It will be fun Lil' Hime, rivers of blood, bones and ey-"

"Not that." She interrupted him easily her eyes large and green as she looked at him. "You said it would be hard, getting control but, but right now even with the desire to kill every single one of those bastards to give the fuckers a reason to fear us I just want to turn and rip the clothes off your body, sink into you and lick and taste you, bite down so hard on your skin that it breaks and fills my mouth with blood."

Hidan watched as her eyes glazed over, limbs trembling as need overtook her. It was so fucking beautiful, he would destroy her, break her and rebuild her stronger than ever and she would not only call her H'dan or Protector she would call him Master. But she picked a hell of a time for it, it spoke volumes of her strength and power when only hours before he had whipped her and cleaned her wounds.

Lashing out he grabbed her hair loving the way the barbed wire cut into his palm, coating the silvery hair in blood and bring a yelp to her lips as he threw her to the ground, hair pulled savagely as he wrapped it around his fist and forced her to look as him, her neck painfully twisted to do so.

"Behave Sakura, think about it and you bring it on, but keep your thoughts under control and I'll reward you." He lowered his voice, smiling as the tone made her shiver despite the pain. Sinking into the bond her felt the rising desire chuckling as the very pain he inflicted on her spurred her desire, flaming the coals.

"My my you are very naughty." Releasing his grip on her hair he caressed her check, smiling gently as Sakura leaned in. "We got no time love, but later, much later I'll make you pay for being so naughty."

"H'dan."

It was released in a sigh but Hidan's eyes simply hardened as he stood and with a vicious back swing hit her in the face rolling her whole body.

Sakura felt her lungs burn as air filled them, the clouds in her mind disappearing to allow clarity, if he had waited any longer would she had used her power? Dammit it was all too quick. Taking his offered hand she cursed as she stood. "It's too much, too soon. I need a distraction, it's a damn whirlpool, I'm at the edge and suddenly I'm in the middle. No midway."

Pinky purple eyes blazed, jaw clenching and unclenching until Hidan gave a short nod and disappeared through the adjoining wardrobe and into his room. Sakura could hear the rustling as he searched through his trunks and wardrobe, the dark laugh going straight to her core, making her body float as darkness beckoned. With a cry she tore her hand through her braid frowning at the blood filling her palm.

Her hand trembled; the blood filled the cracks and crevices of her palm easily, the crimson fluid pooling and begging to be licked and drank. The beauty of the darkness and the floaty feeling, the power was just under her skin, so easy-

"Sakura!"

Sakura blinked to find her palm centimetres from her lips her tongue about to lap up the blood from her skin. Biting her lip she cursed, even that made her want to bite harder and bring blood to the service.

Wide eyes met Hidan's angry ones. "You're losing it too quick."

"I know I can't seem to –"

"You shouldn't' be able to." Hidan comforted holding out a leather strap for Sakura to take. It was weighty and with surprise she turned it over to see the thin needle like spikes jutting out of the stiff leather and metal buckles.

"It's a thigh clincher; it will constantly help you focus every time you move. If you're having this much trouble it means either your control is shit or you have much more power than we thought."

Hidan knelt to the floor and taking her right leg positioned the clincher mid-thigh laying the needles into the skin and then pulling the strap through the buckle watched as it tightened, piercing the skin as the needles went deeper as the strap was buckled, tendrils of blood trailed down Sakura's leg as she hissed in painful pleasure.

"I think you're damn powerful, you wouldn't have survived otherwise." Hidan spoke as he stood watching as Sakura tentively stood on her right leg, eyes bright in a warring of pain and pleasure. With a shake of his head he bent his arm and tugged the strap tighter smirking as she glared at him before admitting.

"It's not going to last long."

"It doesn't have. We'll work on your control at night and with the bastards coming you can let rip – literally. Just a few days maybe a week.

"No." Sakura stood straight and took a step, then another and another, her face hardening in resolve. "We can't wait any longer, we've hidden too much it's time we stopped and became the blood thirsty savages they think us."

All of a sudden Hidan knew control was no longer a problem for the silver haired woman before her, emerald eyes flickering black until the outer irises were ringed in black and surrounded with green. His own body thrummed at the restrained power she had found her goal and they would have so much fun. "Sakura?"

"They want to destroy us; we'll give them a reason."

With a smile that would scare the devil Sakura held out her hand to Hidan who released a joyous laugh and took it, pulling her to him as shadows soared and covered them, the dark anticipation rolling off the couple as they shared a smile and left Sakura's chambers.

Throughout the castle the shadows began to pulse, the walls vibrated as the torches flamed higher than ever dancing merrily and a wordless command filled the air.

In droves they came, pulled by the calling, the Shinobi brought with them as they entered the Great Hall, stunned to silence by the vision of their Hime dressed in red with blood on her hands and legs sitting on her throne with her Protector wrapped around her as she caressed his Scythe lovingly. As she raised her head to look at them they were caught in her gaze, black and emerald none could move, and when she spoke they fell to their knees.

"We no longer wait, we are the storm that shall descend, we are the wolves that will ravage the livestock. They call us monsters and so we shall be. In our wake we shall leave bodies, entrails and blood we shall never be forgotten and when any dare threaten us again they shall remember what we are about to do and kill themselves to save themselves from the same fate."

Hidan flowed as he stood, Scythe held to his side as he leaned against it allowing himself to bask in the darkness that with a purpose Sakura controlled and swam in, she was giving it what it wanted, blood, death, pain , destruction and it would let her use it – for the time beginning. With the grace of a large cat eyeing its prey Sakura stood and as she did so the mass within the great hall, her blood hitting the stone flags as she commanded.

"We attack at dawn. Harsh but fair we will leave no survivors."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed that, sorry it's a bit short but better than none at all lol and I know there are some mistakes that I'll fix tomorrow when I've time._

_Hope to read what you thought._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x x_


	61. Chapter 61

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

x-x

Unseen , unheard but felt the thrum of Sakura's command sent them from the Hall, the bright eyed eagerness reminiscent of children going to play or to get candy, but for these people it was to battle, it was to play in blood and to tear limbs. Battle hardened and well aware of life's hardships and the depravity of man the Shinobi never the less took a wary step back, the priests and priestesses who had seemed gentle suddenly shifting into blood yearning killers, the Guards gave off killing intent like it was perfume and the few nobles that had remained now yielded cruel weapons in stances that showed they knew how to use them and use them well.

Kakashi had put a protective arm out to keep his former students – old habits dying hard- and more significantly Karin and Ino behind him as did Neji for Hinata and TenTen while the mass of blood thirsty people exited the hall until only they, Lady Kagome, Nisou, Juugo with Solas by his side who now looked more than a match for his transformation and a squad of Guards lead by Kaemon and Lam remained. All looked expectantly at the deathly vision of Sakura as she descended the steps to join them, Hidan by her side and sharing a look with his fellow Shinobi, Naruto in particular Kakashi knew that their Sakura was truly dead and buried. This was the Daughter of Jashin, the Hime in all her deathly, sadistic, masochistic, vengeful glory.

Stepping forward Kaemon spoke. "How many squads do you-"

Holding up a blood covered hand Sakura spoke, eyes flashing black and emerald as she interrupted. "Those I kept here will do."

"That's not enough to attack with if you plan to wipe them out in the morning Sakura-chan." Naruto ever brave and with no sense of self-preservation spoke stepping before Kakashi and joining the ring that had formed around Sakura.

A smile full of teeth was exchanged between Sakura and Hidan, the snapping jaws of a shark as it killed its prey flashing before everyone's mind, shivers stealing down their spines.

"Why wait to shed blood heh Naruto-kun" Within his mind and with the involuntary clenching of his stomach Naruto felt the Kyuubi whine and scurry to the back of his cage as that black gaze was turned to him. "While they run around and prepare our spy shall be delivering the news of our impending attack but it shall be too late. We, Hidan, I, Kaemon and the squad will destroy the nearest camp; Lam shall take another squad upon our return and destroy the one furthest away."

While cautious of voicing his opinion Kakashi knew this was a valid plan but continuous attacks would drain them, then his mind stumbled, catching the look on Shikamaru's face he was thankful not to be the only one so unnerved and temporarily stupid.

"You have a spy?"

Breaking off to Nisou and Lady Kagome Sakura left Hidan to turn to the Shinobi, the shit eating smirk taking up his whole face while his eyes were grave, pink flashing as he internally warred and calmed himself. "Wouldn't you."

Before anymore could be explained, questioned or asked all eyes were suddenly drawn to Sakura as she straightened her back, and turning abruptly made her way up the steps to her throne and pulled the pole on the right hand corner which seamlessly pulled away to reveal a five foot pole with a foot and a half blade to it, a beautifully crafted blade staff. Spinning it expertly she smiled and licked her lips. With nary a nod the shadows ran around the room, the howling screams making the Shinobi grasp their ears, Hinata tears pooling in her eyes at the battle cry unwittingly activated her Byakugan as she fell against Shino, the chattering of his Kikachui within the coat rising as the power within the room rose. With a gasp Hinata gave a scream, eyes wide open in terror, Kiba and Neji grabbing her as the others helped each other, Karin held bleeding ears, migraines suddenly exploded but Hinata looked on in pure terror.

The shadows ran around the room, dark ghostly spectres of corpses flying at Sakura's command, faces torn off, mouths twisted in eternal agony, wounds open, gaping and grisly. Horrifying and turning her stomach Hinata whimpered, Akamaru trying to hide under his paws as his whines and whimpers rose, the only one who could see it all as well – kami help them. When they killed in Jashin's name, when they destroyed, obliterated their victims the souls were sent to Jashin, eternal agony, eternal servitude where they would be tortured and used to Jashin's whim. The deaths gave them power, the souls at their beck and call, their pain fed them and their blood was the sweetest wine.

Unable to take the horrific scenes Hinata tried to quell her stomach, looking to the side to see Ino on her knees shaking her head eyes closed tightly with tears running down her face as she shook in fear, the shadows of the rotting, grotesque corpses, snarling and roaring surrounded them, begging to kill all of them, the roar grew louder, rising to mind numbing heights as they soared over Sakura, Hidan and the Guards. With a sweeping howl the shadows converged over them taking them from the hall, an eerie silence descending as Hinata vomited at the sight of one blackened corpse with his chest half collapsed and jaw torn open so she could see his tongue and larynx crawling with maggots and flies looking at her, one mutilated hand bearing only half its fingers rose and stretched the other side of its face into a gruesome smile met her eyes before disappearing. As she retched she vaguely heard Nisou and Lady Kagome come to their side muttering aid and the effects of the battle cry, her head beginning to spin Hinata gratefully gave into the vertigo and welcomed the blackness hoping to forget all she saw.

The camp was the nearest to the lands of Jashin, only a couple of miles from the border, watching from the shadows Sakura leaned into Hidan's embrace as the worthless sacks of flesh walked around the camp, preparing to sleep in the coming hours and took up patrol, oblivious and breathing their last - she smiled, the border on this side of the land would be perfect. While the throne would be made exclusively from the bones of those that had defiled her others would be needed to support it and strengthen it, and some jewellery would be nice.

Taking her blade staff from her side she held it up admiring the way the moon and light from the camp fires shone on the blade, feeling Hidan's hand squeeze her waist she smiled at the warmth and put pressure on her right leg, sighing happily as the thigh clincher brought fresh blood. "Make them sing."

At her command the shadows howled throughout the encampment, the fires rose and death descended.

Hungry, tired and dirty Luc sat on the damp grass beside the tent he was shackled to wishing for the heat of the fire to reach him as he shivered heavily and felt someone walk over his grave. He had been taken from the last village the soldiers had ransacked, at ten years of age he watched as his mother and older sister were raped, just learning about the mechanics of sex he had been sickened by the sight, guiltily feeling relief when the solider had slit his mother's and sister's throat stopping the pain that they were so obviously in even as he had screamed for them to stop, his father had been cut in two trying to defend them as were many of the men of the village. The Shinobi visiting had saved many of the kids - classmates and friends of Luc's but many had been captured, the girls between his age and his sister's taken into tents, their cries never stopping only escalating or quietening into whimpers. He and a handful of boys around the same age had been taken with the soldiers, made to carry and fetch, shackled at night to stop them running away though now and again some of the prettier boys would be taken during the night returning with empty eyes and blank faces. Then at times they were cannon fodder, used as shields in battles and targets during practice, being the son of a blacksmith had saved Luc, corralled near the tent full of weapons he spent his day fixing and cleaning them.

Rolling underfed and aching shoulders Luc paused as the trepidation once more encompassed him, sweat suddenly pouring off him as his stomach heaved. Wary of the beating he would get he pushed away the knives he had cleaned and fell to his knees and hands as he retched up the meagre contents of his stomach onto the grass, heaving and crying as pain raked through him.

An unholy roar, full of agonising screams ran through the camp as the fires exploded upwards bathing the night sky in red. The soldiers sprang to their feet grabbing weapons only to scream as weapons suddenly thrust through them, cut limbs and pulled out guts. From his curled up position Luc watched in horror, eyes fixating as men emerged from the shadows, sneering and laughing at the soldiers they had injured, watching them writhe, beg and cry on the ground. Suddenly Luc couldn't breathe, the air seemed to be pulled from the camp as all eyes focused on the largest fire that began to turn black, growing higher and higher, squinting Luc thought he saw figures, men, fighters, women travelling up the flames mouths open in silent moans as abruptly the flames bowed and two figures stepped out. With a whoosh the boy could breathe again and in a matter of seconds took in the tall silver haired man with his scary looking scythe and the silver haired woman holding a bladed staff, a terrifying site Luc closed his eyes and prayed to Kami as the soldiers seemed to recover from their shock and orders rang out to attack simultaneously with the shadow people who killed the soldiers at their feet and as the woman laughed.

The pain washed over Sakura, the agony the poor creatures the One Power Soldiers had captured feeding her power, opening the bond she felt Hidan's satisfaction as they created a feedback loop between themselves, watching her Guards kill the writhing sacks of bone and flesh she laughed joyously, eyes flashing as she tossed her braid over her shoulder and caught Hidan's enraptured gaze.

Without a word the two stepped forward, Hime and Protector, blades swinging as they met the oncoming One Power soldiers, easily slicing through a chest, Sakura licked her lips as blood sprayed her face, eyes lighting up as she watched Hidan yield his Scythe with a beauty that caught her breath. But only for a moment as an enraged roar from behind her made her turn to the barrelling soldier trying to attack her, a vile putrid waste of space that she would happily extinguish. Sneering Sakura side stepped, blade whistling as it sliced through his dominant hand like butter, letting him stagger upright she turned and cocked her head in thought before tossing her blade staff into the air and grabbing his hair kneed him in the face pulling a dagger from her boot and as he reeled reached and pulled his pitiful excuse for a cock and balls and sliced with her dagger. Grimacing at the tiny tools – how useless at that size - she dropped them to the ground as the soldier grabbed his crotch in agony reaching up to pluck her blade staff from the air and as he sung so beautifully twirled the staff and took his head in a spray of blood.

Her blood thrummed through as each soldier that came at her met a similar state, singing to the skies as she ripped off limbs, appendages and tore skin form bone, skin opened so easily, intestines and lungs so slippery it was a work of ease to remove them, with a calm that belied her need she called the shadows and watched as the bodies of her art work were covered and taken from view before turning to the next and the next. Not an inch of her body was free of blood and each time she licked her lips and tasted it she flamed the fires within her higher until no more came at her, bodies filled her line of sight and the cries began to die out. Her body shook and quivered her heartbeat roaring in her ears.

Turning she found Hidan, shirt torn off mostly likely by his own hand as he rubbed blood over his heaving chest, washing his face in it and licking his fingers, opening his eyes pink and emerald flashed with black, lust, pain and overwhelming need coursing through them. With a clash Sakura was in Hidan's arms, hands digging into her hips as she wrapped her legs around him, nails digging into his scalp as they furiously bit and sucked and kissed, the fires burning and burning. No thoughts, no sense only the need, the delirious power and darkness in their veins.

Hidan bucked his iron hard cock into the softness of Sakura's body, revealing in her scream as he ground and bucked against her clit and opening through the fucking fabric that separated them. Sakura pulled at his hair and bit through Hidan's neck as she screamed in pleasure, Hidan's hand squeezing the thigh clincher until pain and pleasure were indistinguishable, with a fury that drove her body she grinded down on his cock, the flesh straining against her looking for her sheath with a violence that said even with leather and fabric in the way it would happen. Blood filling her mouth Sakura swallowed, choking as she screamed once more, Hidan's cock hitting her again and again as he suddenly raised her chest up, arching her back and with a roar bit her breast through fabric.

Blackness over took Sakura, her body, mind and soul shaking as she felt the most overwhelming pleasure she had never imagined possible, she shattered, broke, disappeared and in Hidan's arms as he roared his own ecstasy and held her tight, she reformed and learned to breathe again.

With a hearty husky laugh Hidan threw back his head. "So much for our fucking control."

Rubbing her cheek against his bloody chest Sakura languidly sighed. "We waited until they were all dead."

With a laugh Hidan slowly lowered Sakura to the ground keeping a careful hold on her as she found her feet and her bearings, recovering quickly from the most fucking amazing moment in his damn life (even with being clothed) Hidan raised pink flashing eyes at the Guards who had watched in fascination and privilege at the erotic scene before them taking in their own arousal and need he stared them down until they respectfully lowered eyes and surveyed the camp allowing Sakura the illusion that none had witnessed her and Hidan. Although a tiny niggling part of her hmmmmed at the idea that they watched her in want.

With a boneless quality Sakura stepped on, over and into the bodies that littered the ground, smiling as she hear their screams join the shadows, such music it was beautiful. With a smile she reached back and took Hidan's free hand, her blade staff and his Scythe in his other hand as he followed her from tent to tent joining her smile with his as she accepted and revelled in her nature. Slowly she dropped his hand and made her way to a tent that was surrounded by fallen One Power soldiers that due to their position must have fled the tent. Cocking her head to the side Sakura's smile fell as she felt the pain radiating from within. Lifting up the flap she stopped and turned to Hidan, the tears in her eyes heightening her determination and growing anger.

"Stay here."

Leaving him behind she entered the tent and firmly secured the flap to remain closed until she left. Slowly and keeping her hands visible she approached the beds, of the ten only six were occupied, young girls too young to have been treated so. Kneeling at the first she ran a soothing hand over the young teenaged girl matted and dirty hair, so dirty its original colour was hard to distinguish. With tears running down her face Sakura felt the girl's desire for death, for the pain to stop, just as hers had, but this child had had no one to help her, to heal her and it showed. She could feel the miscarriage the child was undergoing, knew her body was so malnourished and disease ridden form the scum who had touched her that death was only weeks, perhaps a few months away. Extremely painful and tortuous the diseases she carried would kill her slowly. With a sigh Sakura kissed the girl's forehead and placing her palm on her head willed her to sleep, slowed the heartbeat and smiled as the girl breathed her last.

"Though you are not of my**Father's**, may yours welcome you with love."

At the next bed Sakura found a girl of about sixteen already dying, another was so torn and cut up that it was a mercy, two were dead and the last opened her eyes and smiled as Sakura kissed her, her thank you the barest whisper. For all Sakura prayed and to those she could she gave a peaceful death. With a lightened heart and solemn mind she wiped her face and left the tent, gratefully taking Hidan's hand as they walked through the camp. Coming full circle it was Hidan who stopped and walked over to a quivering bundle on the ground, a young boy who yelping about shadows and shadow men scuttled as far away from them as possible.

Exchanging a look with Sakura he stood and spied one of the Guards miraculously not as blood tainted as they were, calling him over.

"Give the kid some provisions and dump him at the nearest village."

Ducking her head to hide her smile at Hidan's compassion Sakura walked towards the centre admiring the work and waited for him to join her, her lips stretching as she remembered what awaited her at home. Eyes lifting she licked her lips and arched her chest into Hidan's as he embraced her, calling the shadows - the newly inaugurated tortured and mutilated dead moaning – to cover them and return them home.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Sorry for the delay but I really hope this makes up for it and damn I have to admit it really took on a mind of its own. The corpses in the shadows came out of nowhere and I hadn't intended for Sakura or Hidan to do anything lemony until the end but look what you got._

_I really hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you think._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


	62. Chapter 62

I have no rights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

x-x

x-

In death as in life and birth there is only beginning, numerous possibilities and endless paths to take, each shaping and moulding that life and death into a purpose, into a plan, a lesson, a consequence. Debates had and will range for years, fate versus free will, one single decision shaping a nation and destroying a world. For what is a family but someone's world? That person you see, that person standing in the rain, the one you plan to kill, they are someone's mother, father, brother, sister, cousin, friend or lover, there is no such thing as a nobody. And when they die they are missed, anniversaries are heart wrenching and pain is all encompassing, revenge is sweet, for some the pain is lessened, for others nothing changes and then for some it is the realisation that they have become that which they sought to kill.

Cycles are never ending, each ending fuelling a beginning whether it be life or death. Never ending, all-encompassing and futile, that no matter decisions made few deviate from the well-worn path.

But some cycles can be delayed, in the midst of it all they are paused, shifted to the side where another path is worn and in from these cycles come the tales that forged the heroic epics, the grievous warnings and the nightmares that sprung from hell.

Awakening from the stupor of lust and blood Sakura listened to screams of agony that had until the last few days been only hums in mind, as time passed and she integrated fully into her Father's path she understood and accepted more. Balance was important, without it there was chaos and as exhilarating as chaos was she was balance. Cocooned by Hidan's arms she smiled and flexed her hand feeling the blood dry and create creases on her skin, tightening her hand as it turned a rusty red colour, she felt it all over her body and licking her lips she tasted it. The blood of those she had killed, ending their lives and taking their souls – an endless cycle.

Cycles were important and she needed to fix one.

The shadows roared to life and under Hidan's questioning gaze she smiled, she was in the right mood for what she planned to do, more importantly she would enjoy it. Darkness is the absence of light and from dark to light they appeared in a chamber deep in the bowels of the castle, the only light the scones flickering on the walls as Sakura turned from Hidan's embrace and walked, hips swaying and body mesmerising in her torn and bloodied clothe, silver hair and pale skin nearly impossible to see. Attention gained she knelt to one knee and with her index finger raised Madara's face to hers. She smiled. A thing of teeth and pain, enjoying the widening and anger in the eyes before her, kissing him she gave him a taste of the blood in her lips, tongue spearing his mouth until blood filled it. Pulling back her eyes glittered, black diamond's dancing with emerald whispering a promise.

"Time to pay the piper."

x-x

x-x

Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Life has been pretty hectic, leaving no time to write let alone think, I had some time today and got this done very short I know but setting the next chapter which I have an idea about and hopefully will get to write soon.

Lots of Love,

The Rose and the Dagger x x x


	63. Chapter 63

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy_

_x-x_

x-x

An unseen wind ran through the corridors, scones on the wall flickering as tapestries waved and fluttered before laying down against the wall again. The midnight hours left the corridors empty. Many abed deep in slumber while soldiers and priests prepared for battle deep in the bowels of the castle.

Sitting in their chambers the Shinobi sat around the table, on the steps or stood to test a weapon before sitting again. Restless energy making them shift and move, unable to be still. Weapons were being checked and cleaned, supplies gathered and packed as economically as possible. Kakashi, Yamato and even Itachi and Kisame walked from Shinobi to Shinobi advising and demonstrating what was needed, war veterans showing the not so seasoned the ropes. Lone eye narrowing Kakashi looked at the ninja and Kunoichi before him, they were some of the best he seen, all skilled and tried in battle.

But that was the problem, they were tested in battle, not war and with a sad realisation Kakashi let the thought he always tried to supress free – would they all survive or would some never return to this room or their homes. These kids had beaten the odds many times, Kami help them defy the odds again he prayed quickly, sharing a look with Yamato before Itachi raised his head and nodded in his direction. Settling down at the table beside Naruto Kakashi smiled as the blonde packed his gear with ease, Jiraya's influence clear as the young toad sage organised kunai, wires and paper bombs in a scattered pattern. With a smile Kakashi began doing the same, as Jiraya had taught Naruto so had he taught the Fourth Hokage who had taught Kakashi himself.

Clipping his pouch closed Kakashi suddenly sprang up from his seat, Itachi, Yamato, Kisame and not so surprisingly Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Deidara springing up at the same time, the others barely half a second behind them as the doors were flung open, clothing, cloths and debris scattering through the room as wind stung their eyes, and fighting stances were taken. As quickly as it had arrived the wind dissipated, the young priestess standing in the doorway, eyes alight and an excited smiled taking over her face.

"Hime-sama requests your presence; it is time to deal with the abomination."

Kakashi's eyes rose as Deirdre practically bounced on her feet ushering them forward until Karin and Suigetsu were the last two loitering as they left the room. Deirdre's smile hardening as she glared at them.

"Hurry or we will miss it."

There was a visible excitement as the Shinobi made their way down deeper into the castle, soldiers and priests talking animatedly gathered along the walls and any free space, at the end of a long corridor a brass door was surrounded, the crowd parting to allow the shinobi entrance, envious scowls and muttering accompanying their entry.

Silence descended as the doors opened, shinobi, soldiers and priests spellbound at the sight of Sakura standing before the abomination.

She smiled, the white of her teeth a stark contrast to her blood covered body. Fresh cuts and gashes on her body and the copious amounts that had dried over her body, soaked into her hair and painting her face more than any makeup ever could. Her hand was caressing Madara's hair like a loving mother's, her lips spread happily, the wild uncontrollable energy radiating off her in waves the pleasure on Hidan's face open and proud as he watched her from a few steps behind.

But for the Shinobi they were once again reminded of the violence that lay underneath the skin of the people around them. Ferocious, untameable, demons in human skin, denizens from hell, excited for the pain and violence that was to come. The calm, kind and soft spoken priests and priestess that had walked the corridors, greeted them so cordially had become bloodthirsty, giving even the seasoned Shinobi shivers of unease, Kakashi catching Itachi's eye - who had just nodded at Kisame, the same sentiment passing between them as with Kisame – these were not ones any wanted to meet on the battlefield, no outcome could be guaranteed.

"The wheel had turned its final turn, the clock chimes no more, the cycles ended and payment is now due."

All eyes were drawn to Sakura, her hips swaying as she moved forward to beckon the Shinobi forward. The sing song quality of her voice holding a promise, the same that covered her body and danced in her eyes. Pain and lots of it.

Perhaps the dancing was the black sparks that flashed over emerald, or shadows from the blood that had dried in clumps on her lashes, perhaps it was simply the overhangs and darkness from the chamber that the fires could not chase away. But as they followed Sakura within the chamber none could deny or try to excuse the heaviness that filled their bodies, the dread, they had permission but it was only on Sakura's allowance that they could step within this chamber and not lose their lives.

With Hidan at her back Sakura smiled bitterly, waiting for her old friends to enter and watched as her Guards, Priest and Priestess's filled the doorway, any available space used without encroaching on the symbol of Jashin that covered the floor.

A hand landed on Suigetsu shoulder with a loud clap in the silent expectation of the room, Suigetsu's near shriek and Karin's screech bringing glares as Juugo smiled in humour, beckoning the attention of all Shinobi, his voice hushed and reverend.

"You are to be honoured, rarely have any outsider ever seen the true power of Jashin and only now do we see what Hime-sama is truly capable of. The abomination – Madara must now pay the price, too long has he influenced what he had no right to, it is this influence that gives you the right to be here."

"And the truth will be revealed. " Sakura finished for Juugo.

"Father has been amused for many years." Sakura smiled circling back to Madara hand gliding over his shoulders and neck. "But when you interfere in his plans and overstep your boundaries . . .well, you must be punished." Her hands tightened in his shoulders and dropping down she moulded her breasts to Madara's back, hands dropping down to caress his chest, laughingly seductively she met Hidan's eyes and with a dark approval from him she kissed Madara's neck. Unease shivered through the Shinobi but around them anticipation grew.

As Sakura's hands lowered further Neji and many others were tempted to cover the eyes of those more innocent and even their own. Sweet but dangerous Sakura had changed to wise and powerful leader to a seductive, lethal siren exuding power. For many like her teammates it was awkward to see such sexuality displayed, for the Akatsuki who knew only rumours it was arousing but the glare Hidan sent them reminded them that even their former teammate was much more dangerous than even they knew.

"I think it's time we showed them." Sakura drawled lips kissing blood covered skin and licking the tight tendons she forced out by pushing his head to the side with hers. With a flash of black eyes she struck with the swiftness of a snake – unwanted memories of Orochimaru causing Sasuke to grab his neck – biting Madara's neck blood pouring in unexpected quantities, the moan from his mouth catching and becoming harsh.

Suddenly her voice filled the air ,_"Taken and stolen the story is twisted, hiding and fleeing, taken and twisted, solider to pawn, it was the mother not the father.", _the ground pitched and rolled, blinding darkness surrounding all, encompassing and taking sight.

_The view changed, no longer was there colour but muted grey, white and black. All saw as one, the same scene played out but for all it was as though they were the only one there._

_It was the Uchiha estate. Not desolate and ruined but full of life, brimming with families, love, dedication and duty. The main house was familiar and by some agreement the Shinobi were aware of each other watching as a young Itachi opened a sliding door and entered the nursery. Sasuke was tiny only a few days old at most._

"_I'll protect you."_

_Itachi a child himself made the promise, so serious and steadfast that the Shinobi looked to the grown man, the frown on his face hard, even as a child he had been serious- a prodigy, he was no fool and even at such a young age would not have made a promise without reason._

_They appeared in the kitchen, the indrawn breaths of Sasuke and Itachi loud as they saw their parents arguing. But it was a reverse of what they remembered of their parent's roles._

_Mikoto faced her husband face harsh in determination as Fugaku's shoulders visibly dropped and prepared for battle._

"_He will be the star of the Uchiha clan; with him we will achieve what should have been ours by right. I have given you two sons, an heir to groom and teach, to shine and bring us glory to carry on the name and a spare to carry the torch and support his leader. You will not interfere in this!"_

"_They are my sons too Mikoto! Usurping the Hokage will bring us to ruin! Destroy the clan. Itachi can be Hokage in his own right, by his own power and Sasuke is every bit as good as his brother!"_

"_You are weak! Madara was right but you had the seed for strong sons and the position. We must take what we deserve. The elders will agree with me!"_

_It changed from day to night, the pass of years visible and once again Mikoto and Fugaku faced each other conversation the brothers remembered but this time their beloved Mother was the aggressor and dictator, spurning her husband, egging him on, pushing him towards her goals and to their disgust casting genjutsu after genjustsu upon him, Until the time came that they faced each other in battle on that fateful night and in the blink of an eye the Uchiha Matriarch beheaded her husband._

_From the shadows came Madara already in his guise of Tobi his voice was dark. "Well handled."_

"_He was a fool."_

"_The Elders?"_

"_Those against us are already dead." Mikoto smiled grimly not only the elders but many Uchiha young and old had already felt her blade and those that supported her, a frown marred her face as unexpected sword clashes were heard._

"_Your heir fights." Madara tilted his head. "It seems he surprised us."_

"_He is strong." Mikoto spoke with pride as she walked out to the porch and watched her eldest son protect the spare as he killed those that supported her views for glory._

_With ease Madara lifted his blade and killed her "Plans must change." So many already dead he would have to start from scratch and the two sons of Uchiha would be the perfect instrument._

_The Shinobi heard his plans take shape within his mind watched helplessly as he killed all within the compound and with skill caught the prodigy and his brother in the three tomes of his eyes and rewinding time planted the story they grew up with. Plans were made and cues given to be obeyed._

_He decided the outcome and fate of their actions, the grand puppet master. It did not all go according to plan, human will thwarted him again and again but they saw the Uchiha known as Tobi travel, poison villages, slaughter and command armies for his own amusement. Searching for eternal life and glory, always plotting to control Konoha, through Uchiha's, Danzo, Root, the Kyuubi._

Blackness swirled and they appeared or perhaps simply opened their eyes in the Sacrificial Chambers. "Jashin is harsh but fair, and you have interfered too much in mortal lives, influencing and changing to suit your whims."

Sakura's tone was final and with a tilt of her head leaned over to kiss Madara.

It was a full kiss and those looking to Hidan were surprised to see satisfaction not jealousy on his face. Whimpers and muffled screams filled the air and all focused on Sakura and Madara as Hime-sama exacted punishment, punishment which became very visible as Madara clawed at the arms which had clamped around him. His skin grew tight, and eyes bulged as dark lines erupted around his mouth, muscle tone and strength dimishing, skin ageing and hair whiting. He withered before the assembly's very eyes, a young bodied man shrinking and turning into a decaying husk, releasing him from the kiss Sakura rose, his collapse to the floor moaned and whimpered. Power brimmed from her very pores as her eyes shone black and scars gleamed white against pearly skin.

"Your wish for immortality has been granted."

Once more Hime-sama stood regal, collected, powerful and covered in blood deadly as she reached out to take Hidan's hand. Pride and arousment came off him in waves as he pulled her in for a kiss pressing her as close to his body as possible, the power she threw off bathing him in ecstasy, the waves reaching out and touching all of Jashin's worshippers sending them into a frenzy of excitement and bloodlust. Pulling apart she snuggled like a kitten into his chest.  
"I want my throne of bones."

With a laugh and a light kiss Hidan smiled. "You shall have it my Little Hime."

Turning to face the Shinobi Sakura warned them. "We prepare and celebrate for the slaughter to come, your chambers will be a sanctuary but no guarantee can be given if you leave them."

"Sakura-"

She didn't even bother to see who spoke, just raised her hand and turning so Hidan held her from behind said. "This night we become what those that fear us truly think, we will revel in blood and pain, in the death of our sacrifices and the pleasures and sins of flesh. You are innocent in this and would not survive even its tender touches. It is your final warning, leave your chambers and you are fair game."

With a curling of her lips Sakura turned back into Hidan's embrace, shadows flying out to cover the Shinobi and whisk them from the chamber just as the sounds of pain, pleasure and screams filled the air.

x-x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I am sorry for such a long wait and feel I should explain. I got married New Year's Eve – so months up to that was wedding preparations, moving to live with my husband and starting to build our own house. With work at the same time. I am now married 6 weeks on Monday and 3 weeks ago on that same day my husband found a lump on his neck, after 2 weeks of tests etc. it was confirmed – cancer._

_I got into a rare typing mood as all other attempts were unsuccessful. I will finish but it may take longer or be faster. I will try to maintain my standard. That said I hope you enjoyed._

_The Rose and the Dagger._


	64. Chapter 64

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

x-x

With a screech of power and screams of delighted agony that made hairs stand straight, goose bumps rise and stomachs churn the Shinobi literally dropped to the floor of their chambers breathless and full of fear. Itachi narrowed his eyes, dropping his hand from his waist, kunai left in place – it would do no good. Looking around he saw an obvious pattern, the younger Shinobi those that had not survived the horrors that he, Kakashi, Yamato and Kisame had were breathless, like spooked animals the whites of their eyes were visible. The Yamanaka and Hyuuga girk were distressed, the blonde seconds away from a meltdown, the weapon specialists holding onto her teammate fiercely as the bespectacled Kunoichi retched, the male Shinobi equally affected. Proudly and forlornly Itachi noticed how his little brother and blonde teammate recovered quickly, the rest following but warily watching the shadows, and shaking off the visions and horror both felt and seen.

"Oh Kami. Oh Kami."

Ino's near hysterical whispers were unnatural for the strong Kunoichi, Shikamaru instantly at her side, to calm her. With strength she pushed him away. "You control the shadows! Tell me you saw them. Oh Kami! What the hell."

Hands tore through blond hair, her breathing erratic as she swung around to Hinata who was holding onto Neji, both visibly shook and holding on by a bare thread.

"You saw it too. Oh Kami. The screams, they, they –"

"Madara was there."

All eyes swung to Itachi.

"They're the souls of their victims." Ino stated. She had seen it before, only a day or two ago – Kami it was hard to keep track of the time, was it really only a week or less, was it more since they had arrived.

The shadows had gathered around them, the screams and laughter like oil covering their bodies, it still lingered on her skin. The faces had swooped in, mouth agape in tormented agony twisting as if to bestow a kiss, while unseen hands had touched and groped, fear was risen and used, weakness exploited. Those dark ghostly spectres of corpses, faces torn off, mouths twisted in eternal agony, wounds open, gaping and grisly they had once again begged and howled for their deaths, for the Shinobi to join them in their darkened subservient hell. So eager and excited, fuelled by the power Sakura had released, and the life force ripped from Madara they pushed against the chains that held them, their touch and sound oil that covered and drenched the body, sucking and pulling it down, all hope removed to leave despair. To leave fear.

This time no one had the luxury of fainting or passing it off as delusions. Everyone saw it and was affected by it.

Even as she tried to describe it she could not, biting her lip to still her whimpers she watched Naruto. The usual happiness and surety gone as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"I know Sakura-chan said we were safe-"

A joyous roar interrupted Naruto's words as giggles followed from behind the chambers main door, the sound of tearing clothes, screeches, howls and Kami knew what else seeping into the air.

"I'll get this side you that!"

Suigetsu called loudly running to the side of the large table as Deidara grabbed the other, TenTen and Karin wordlessly clearing its surface briskly taking care with weapons and supplies while Chouji swept away the food as he simultaneously ate it.

Unspoken was the fear. The knowledge that what was outside those doors was the unknown and none had a clue how to deal with it. Would they be able?. The Sharingan, The Kyubbi, The Byakagun all the talents and bloodlines packed into the chamber were formidable but no matter how strong numbers could still overwhelm and defeat an opponent. It was a history repeated time and time again and this time the one factor – fear had been used without conscious thought.

Within those shadows could they have emerged as mere husks of themselves?

Skin so dried and aged that the slightest touch would have made it flake, eyes beseeching for mercy, eternally tormented seeking respite from the trap of ages. It was a state all Shinobi feared. To be useless. Stuck in a body unable to reach the magnificent feats of yesterday with their Chakra, to be a sack of flesh and bone, incapable of performing the easiest of tasks, relying on others. Death was preferable.

Or could they have become a part of those shadows?

It was not the people, but the power.

So with the unknown all helped to protect the room – it wouldn't do to kill their allies.

As Kakashi helped Kisame move the ornamental weapons into a more accessible area, Sai filled any cracks or entry points with ink, mice left on guard,Shino's bugs rising to the ceiling. In minutes the room was defended, by both civilian and Shinobi standards.

"What the fuck was that Un?" Deidara leaned against the wall, clay moulding and passing between his hands.

"Troublesome."

Ignoring the mutterings eyes turned to Ino and Itachi, Neji supporting Hinata with his quiet strength as with the most pressing need now taken care of, focus was given to what had just happened, the most unsettling first.

Gulping loudly Ino sank into the nearest chair. "When I helped Sakura, I saw things. Things that Ibiki would be hard pressed to justify, the worst we have seen and more." Bright blue eyes hardened as she looked at those watching her. "And there is no way in hell I am explaining any of that." She spat, rubbing her arms before continuing. "Afterwards I saw it . . them."

"I.. I activated my Byakaugan before Sakura left."

"As did I." Neji confirmed Hinata's sightings describing what had happened with Ino's nodding agreement.

"Did you not feel anything?" Naruto asked the surprisingly insightful question of Shikamaru. The lazy genius dropping his head and pinching his nose.

"Yes, no. the shadows were under her control. Sentient beings. No Nara touches a shadow they know is controlled by another. It's one of the first things we are taught."

"Your cousin." Chouji spoke, the understanding light in his face, morphing to a winch.

"Troublesome."

"I remember that." Itachi spoke quietly.

"They felt off, full of power but it was not strategic to satisfy my curiosity at the risk of my life."

"Your cousin was killed." Kakashi added. "The shadows bounced back and killed him under his opponents Chakra.

"That's all grand Un, but it doesn't explain what the hell just happened." Deidara snapped, Karin nodding her head so vigorously she had to push up her glasses while she held onto Suigetus, the sharp toothed Ninja not saying a word, as one by one, with a wary eye on the door the Shinobi sat dowm. Akamaru quick to settle at his Master's feet, giving a thankful yip that he had stayed in the Chambers while the others had been pulled to the Sacrificial Chamber.

"The shadows are filled with those they kill. It's part of their power." Ino whispered.

"Oh Kami. Asuma-sensei."

It was so quiet no one sure which of the Rookies had spoken, Lee's bushy eyebrows furrowing down as he squeezed TenTen's shoulder, the Shinobi all showing shock and distain for such an existence.

Silence filled the Chamber as the horror of the situation sunk in until Naruto spoke."Nothing can be done until we speak to Sakura."

"Hn."

With Sasuke's acknowledgement the blonde turned to his teammate, face open and utterly perplexed.

"Explain what the hell was going on with you two!"

"Kisame nodded his head, Samehada held close as he checked the wrapping. "Brats got a point, the highlights we got left a lot out."

The barely audible sighs were testimony to the Uchiha brother's reluctance but when those that surround you have already seen so much what is the point in hiding. And for their own sake it needed to be said aloud, for the truth to be voiced in the open air. And heard by others.

"It was our Mother, not our Father."

Itachi spoke softly, Sasuke nodding in agreement and moving to stand against the wall, silently supporting his older brother as he explained. Secrets would be kept but enough would be explained.

"It seems we have been under a Genjutsu so finely crafted that no hint was ever seen. Our memories have been tampered with from childhood."

A sharp hiss came from Kakashi as the Copy Ninja's eye widened in amazement, remembering how hard pushed he had been to keep up to a thirteen year old Itachi.

Yamato held out his hand, thankful when all took heed and stemmed any questions, relaxing slightly while keeping an ear out for any disturbances.

"All our lives we lived - or thought we were -trying to live up to our Father's standards. It was our Mother who pushed us and our Father who protected us from her expectations and dreams of glory for the Uchiha Clan."

"She, along with the Elders worked with Madara." Itachi hesitated. Looking at Shikamaru he asked in a pondering voice, but gave no time to answer.

"Did you know she played Shogi. Not even your Father could beat her. I only remember beating her once."

She planned far in advance, saw all angles and took precautions and preparations to the maximum. She did not see Madara losing his need for her so quick.

I broke the Genjutsu – there were multiple, reported everything to the Hokage and had my orders. I found Sasuke running from our Uncles, our family already mostly massacred in the Compound by their own. I fought and protected Sasuke until few were left. Madara finished them off.

That is the last of my own memories. We were both caught in his web, his Sharingan planting our memories and our paths to a certain degree."

Here Sasuke smirked. "He didn't account for determined teammates or friends. Nor Itachi's stubbornness."

Naruto smiled widely and swung his arms up behind his head in pride, his easy smile turning into a chuckle.

Suddenly a loud bang at the chamber doors had them on their feet.

"Open the damn doors, in Jashin's name I need your help."

With raised eyebrows and drawn weapons the Shinobi stood. Sai whipping out his ink brush and scroll sending a mouse to investigate.

"Open up you idiots, everyone else is down in the Sacrificial Chamber!"

"She is alone." Sai stated closing the scroll as the ink was reabsorbed.

With care and speed the traps – some of them – were disabled and Kisame, Samehada ready to strike opened the doors.

"About fucking time, or were you just going to sit and do nothing as the Castle was attacked." Hisoka spat.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Well at least it's not 3 months, it only took 2 and a half this time. Thanks for all the reviews and apologies if I didn't respond. Personal note – we got good news, my husband is responding well to treatment and it has started to go down._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it makes sense._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
